Royal Heights
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: Syao is a scholarship student who is tossed into the twisted world of the wealthy...when he becomes caught in the twisted plot of rivals...the irresistible kinomoto sakura...n' innocent brea...will their hate be the end of him n' others...can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chap

Chap.1: "Royal Height's Royalties,"

L

L

So ya…said I wouldn't reload this story, but an angel has changed my mind. If you're reading this…thank you sooooo much!!

To everyone else…old and NEW…I really hope you enjoy this story…once again!!

L

Tokyo, Japan 1991

I never understood why my mother always hated me; I assumed it was because I wasn't as pretty as her or my older sister Gwendolyn…

A little girl of five stood in the middle of her delicately fashioned room. "Come now misses," the nanny spoke holding up a pretty pink dress. Lifting her hands, she waited for her nanny to pull the dress over her head of copper ringlets.

Pulling it down, the older woman frowned when it was too tight. "Oh dear, we're going to have to find you a different dress," she smiled, looking at her chubby little misses.

"But I want to wear that one" the little girl replied, staring at her nanny with large emerald poles.

"I know darling, but it can't fit you yet," the lady replied, in a gentle tone standing up. She looked at the door when the mistress of the house appeared giving them a stern eye.

"What is taking so long, Rose?" The woman asked in a pious voice entering the room. "I must leave with Gwen shortly to get her to her recital," she explained, looking at the tiny child who was standing the middle of the room, dressed in only her underwear and stockings.

"Madam, the dress doesn't fit. I was just about to get Miss Sakura another," Rose explained, resting the silky pink dress against her apron chest.

"That dress was bought especially for this occasion," the woman spoke, sternly walking towards them in a fine tailored cream suit. "Give it here," she held out her manicured hand. Rose handed the dress to her mistress wondering how she expected it to fit on the child. "Hold your hands up Sakura," she ordered, bending down in front of the little girl.

"Okay mommy," Sakura smiled, lifting her chubby hands. She tried to pull the dress down but found it wouldn't budge.

"Mother, we must leave soon," a young girl around the age of ten spoke, politely standing in the door. "I told Kita I would arrive early."

"I'm coming darling," she replied, in a kind tone glancing at her daughter, who was standing at the door already dressed in her leotard. "If you didn't eat so much this dress would fit," she scolded, the young child in front of her. "Rose, did I not tell you to put her on a diet?" she tossed the dress on the floor standing up.

"Hai ma'am."

"Well it doesn't seem like she's on any sort of diet. Looking at her, she's a little piggy." Sakura started to cry not liking it when her mother scolded her so openly. "You'll just have to remain home alone," she concluded, turning away angrily.

"Mommy, I want to go. Please don't leave me," she cried, following behind her when she walked off.

"Rose get her. Don't give her another meal before bed," the woman ordered, stonily making Rose scooped her cherubic angel into her arms.

"Hai ma'am," Rose answered, trying to hold down her anger. She thought it was cruel for this woman to treat little Sakura so cruelly. From she was a baby; she never held the child or treated her like the older one.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Sakura screamed, holding her hands to her mother who walked away ignoring her wails. "Mommy, don't leave me!"

"Oh child, hush baby," Rose soothed, rubbing her back gently to hush her tears.

As I grew I forced myself to please her in every way, if Gwen made the cheerleading team I made it, if Gwen won an award for playing the piano I won one for playing my violin. Gwen got straight 'A's, I got the same. If she had the lead in a ballet recital, the next year I got the leading role in that same one. I even became queen of the school, something my sister hadn't accomplished.

I strove so badly to please my mother that I lost myself, I forgot who I was…this is who I became…

L

The end of summer, a time when parents sighed relieved that their children were finally going back to school so that they might have some peace and quiet. The worse day of the year for children and teenagers alike, but our interest isn't on the average household; we're focused on the wealthy, aristocrats of Tokyo, who dwelled on the outskirts of Tokyo, in a district paradise known as Royal Heights.

The sun's bright rays peaked over the lush mountains tops of Japan, welcoming the start of another beautiful day. The prestigious of Japan gathered at their table, mother, father, sister, and brother each nursing their hangovers from the previous nights invigorating activities.

At six thirty, the large bronze gates of St. Mary's Catholic School opened to welcome the brats of the wealthy for another moneymaking year. The Victorian style building eagerly welcomed Bentleys, Mercedes, Lexus, limousines, and Rolls Royce's.

The chatter of eager students chilled the beautiful courtyard killing the musical songs of the birds above. Friends told friends of their most exciting vacation, some spent the months tanning on their own private island or catching rays as they yachted through Europe.

A sleek silver convertible Rolls Royce pulled through the gates getting the attention of most of the students present in the area. It drove towards the front, parking in the spot designated especially for her car. Putting the car in park, she turned it off before reaching up to take off her shades.

Getting her leather Prada bag, she slipped her shades inside before she opened her car door. Getting up, heeled black school shoes touched the road softly. Moving around the door she closed it, a moment later a group of four walked towards her. "Hey Sakura," a girl with chopped black locks greeted, her brown poles glittering with mischief.

"Tina," a girl replied wearily, her waist length copper locks that curled at the bottom outlined her delicately formed face, which housed riveting emeralds poles. Against her tan complexion, her pink lip-gloss made her lips look irresistible. "Where are the idiots?" she inquired, glancing around the courtyard, her eyes saw absolutely nothing except for those who were in her caste.

Standing on the pavement, she adjusted her red tie that curved with the shape of her bosom. Her white shirt was specially made her for body showing her assets, and her skirt was two inches above the knees. "They are waiting by the doors," another girl named Sara, with yellow blonde hair replied, her cerulean poles dancing animatedly.

"Nursing their hangovers," the third Ming, who had long black locks and piercing black poles, continued distastefully.

"That's fucking nice to know," Sakura spat, angrily walking down the sidewalk. Automatically people stepped out of her way, allowing them passage. Coming to the door, a larger group of bodies stood up, consisting mostly of jocks and cheerleaders, who dawned red jackets instead of the normal blue.

A guy name, Asagura Jack stepped forward, he had dusty blonde hair and crystal blue poles. He had a handsome smile resting upon his tanned face. "Hey beautiful," he greeted Sakura; she turned her head to side to receive his kiss.

"Hello," she replied, before walking off. Tina and Sara stood at her side as she walked through the double doors that were pulled apart by the jocks. Entering the large hall, she stared at the files of people, a haughty expression forming upon her face. "I hate this fucking school," she whispered, distastefully walking off all high and mighty. A look of satisfaction touched her face when the people parted for her like the red sea for Moses.

A young man was standing off to the side with two friends when the scene in front of him caught his attention. This was his first day at St. Mary's, and he was looking forward to the year because this was the most prestigious establishment in all Japan.

With great curiosity, he watched the three girls walking through the hall like royalty, a very peculiar scene. "Who are they?" he whispered, closing his locker. The way they walked made it appear like their feet didn't even touch the ground, and silence swept through the hall like wildfire.

"Those are the Royalties," the girl whispered, back with a slight tremor in her voice. "Whatever you do never cross their path," she warned, before turning her face away.

"Royalties?" It must have been some kind of weird practice at this school because he'd never heard of it before.

"Yeah, trust me Syaoran. Those are the people scholar students like us fear, and it's for a good reason, especially if you want to stay here for the whole year," the guy explained, gravely to his friend. "Luckily, that's the only unpleasant thing at this school," he grinned, shaking his sad expression away. "Come on, I'll give you a grand tour."

"Great." Dragging his bag over his shoulder, he pushed one hand into his pocket following behind his friend. Heading down the hall, he noticed the group called the Royalties off to the side, slightly turning his head he peered through his glasses at the girl who was in the middle of the group. He found her to be quite beautiful, but he knew her attitude cast a shadow over her features.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up that instead, and for a brief moment they locked eyes.

Feeling someone's eyes scrutinizing her, Sakura looked up only to find her self, staring into an unknown man's face. She'd never seen him before, she smiled when he hurriedly looked away, maybe she spooked him.

She would have to find out who this new comer was, and just how much he was worth. "Sakura?" hearing her name she looked at Tina, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. And it's just gotten a lot better too," she continued, when her eyes caught her enemy walking down the hall with two friends latched to her side. Turning, her friends grinned spotting Morimoto Brea.

"Thank god it's the last year of school!" Tina shouted loudly, "Soon my perfect vision won't be scarred by such a ghastly sight!" When Brea turned her head, she glowered coldly at them, her silver poles glistening viciously.

"Tina, naughty," Ming chided, giving her a slap on the wrist.

"Sorry mother," Tina winked at her when the five-minute bell rang. "Well darlings, I'm afraid I can't miss first block, I heard my teacher is to die for," she explained, picking up her bag. Sakura and the other three laughed, "Bye."

"Hold up Tina, I have class close to you," Sara called, pressing a kiss to Sakura's cheek; she whispered this before running off, "Rooftop, second block."

"Will do," Sakura grinned, resting against her locker. "So where you off to?" she asked, Ming. They walked off with the rest of the gang following behind them. The farther they got the more people left making the group shrink in size.

"Physics," Ming answered, before turning down her corner, "See ya!" she shouted, heading off with a couple of the cheerleaders. Sakura looked at Jack that was still walking beside her, she didn't object when he reached for her hand.

"So my place later?" he asked, softly when they came to her class. Standing outside AP Calculus, she sighed sadly staring at the guy that'd been her boyfriend for the last six months. She realized she was growing weary of him; he was starting to bore her.

"I'll think about it," she told him, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his lips. He grinned wrapping his arms tightly around her tiny waist, moving back she looked at him. "We'll see big boy, for now calm down," she patted, his groin enticingly.

Turning she opened the door to her class walking in fashionably late. Jack stood at the door staring at it when it closed. Dating the most popular girl in school had its benefits; it had taken him a lot of ass kissing just to make her consider him. "I'm going to keep that," he whispered, proudly to himself walking off.

Taking out his schedule, he looked at the class he had and groaned, "I just love me some history…

Lunch

Staring at the gentle swaying of the trees, Li Syaoran of Tomoeda moved his hands behind his head. A small town guy, he knew it would take some time before he was used to the ways of the city folks and the wealthy people he had to mingle with.

Sighing he thought about his family back home, and the friends he had to leave behind. The only people he currently knew were Dan and his girlfriend Clare. And the only reason he knew them was because Dan was also on a scholarship like he. This was what he worked all this life for, because every year St. Mary's picked one student to join its family. And this year he was the lucky recipient, but it had taken him many years of hard studying and excelling in everything he did.

Coming to this school even for only one year would put him on the lists of all the best colleges and universities. He wanted to become an engineer so he had his work cut out for him after graduating. All he had to do was make it out of this place alive. Through his glasses, he stared at the clouds floating overhead listening to the chatter of rich kids around him.

In this school, he was definitely the black sheep, "Yeah," he whispered, when shouting drifted to him. Sitting up, he stared at a girl and guy who were surrounded by a group of red coats, the Royalties. Frowning he watched them not able to understand what was going on, when the red coats, all girls, walked off he noticed that it was Dan and Clare in the middle.

In shock, he watched them hurry towards him, "What just happened?" He asked worriedly, seeing tears in Clare's eyes.

"I bumped into one of them by accident," Dan answered, looking at Clare. "Are you okay?" he asked her, worriedly wiping tears away.

"I'm fine," she answered, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Oh, I'm okay," she breathed in shakily, not loosening her hold on him. This was her first day of school and already the Royalties had targeted her. She prayed they would forget about her. Last year she went unnoticed by them but this year things were unclear. Syaoran stared at the couple in front of him not liking how they were being treated at all; he found it was shockingly barbaric. "Some school, huh?" she said, to Syaoran after pulling back from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I can already see it's going to be a beautiful ten months," he replied sarcastically, glancing around the courtyard.

"It can, you just have to make sure you are invisible to them," Dan told him, but Syaoran didn't believe he should have to change his life for the likes of them. He didn't understand how the faculty could allow such unconventional bullying on school grounds.

"Why doesn't someone do something about them?" he asked softly, to his utter surprise Dan and Clare laughed. "I hadn't meant that to be funny."

"It was, maybe you should check out the library. You'll see just how rooted this tradition is in this school; the royalties have always been around. And as long as this school's open, it'll never change," Dan told him, with a firm tone stressing every word. The wind kicked up around them sending his dusty brown hair flying over his face, reaching up he brushed it away. "Everyone who is a red coat is very powerful, and that power comes from the wealth and influence of their parents."

"Kinomoto Sakura, the Queen of the redcoats," Clare said, speaking the name of the girl whom he saw for the first time this morning. "She's the first to be queen for all four years of her high school career. It's also known that she's the richest girl in school. She can get anything she wants." Syaoran didn't believe that, no one could get everything he or she wanted without there being something given in return.

"You make her sound like a God."

"At this school she's nothing less…

Sakura.

Laying on five of the guys' jackets that were rested upon the rooftop, she stared at the sky above her, soaking in the sun. She watched the clouds flying overhead childishly forming shapes out of them. When she had nothing to do, she found her mind would always wander to trivial subjects, for instance, watching the clouds flying overhead.

Spotting a plane flying thousands of miles in the sky, she wished she were on it right now flying to some distant and wondrously exotic location. Where her every desire would come to be, but most importantly she would be happy. "This is dreadfully, dreadful," Sara spat, looking up at Tina, she had her head resting on the girl's lap. Sakura took a drink from the container of alcohol before passing it to Tina. "Look, I broke a nail," she grumbled, making Tina smiled taking the container that was handed to her.

"Don't worry darling, we'll get it fixed after school," she promised, running her hand through Sara's silky soft tresses. The girl's natural blonde locks glistened in the sun making it appear even more beautiful. "Remind me," she winked, with glistening dark blue eyes. Sara nodded her head but everyone knew she would soon forget. It was just like their friend. "Here."

"Thanks," Sara grinned, before taking a long swig of the rich liquid. She moaned in delight feeling it trail down her throat adding warmth to the areas it moved over. Ming laughed at the sound her friend made taking the bottle from her, "I love that, if it had a dick I would marry it," she stated, and the group laughed because they knew she was telling the truth.

"I hope I would be your maid of honor," Tina told her lighting a cigarette. She tossed the lighter to her boyfriend who was sitting a three feet away with the guys talking about sports.

"All of you would, I couldn't possible decide between my three best friends," she explained, when Sakura's shadow appeared over her. "You would be in my wedding won't you Sakura?" she asked, cutely when Sakura's breasts pressed in her face. Sakura leaned over her to take a draw from the cigarette Tina was smoking, but when the smoke attacked her taste buds she knew it wasn't regular.

"Most definitely," she breathed, letting it out in Tina's face. "I love you Tina," she winked at her friend before moving her bosom out of Sara's face. They were so used to each other that the way they acted might seem vulgar to onlookers.

"I love you too darling." In the distance, they heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch but they failed to move, not caring about the piece of metal because they ran on their own time. "So my house, later?"

"Most definitely," Sakura answered, but Jack frowned overhearing this. Getting up, he walked over to them. The girls looked up wondering why he was blocking their sun.

"Hey remember that you and I had things planned for tonight?" he asked her, pushing one hand into his pocket. "Tell Tina, that you'll have to reschedule." The group walked over to them when Sakura frowned staring into her boyfriend's eyes. Although she'd been with him for so long he was starting to get too comfortable as her boyfriend, he was starting to forget who was in charge.

"No," she told him, in a firm tone. "You'll have to reschedule," she told him, pointedly. "I don't put dick over my girls, just remember that." She stood up making Tina, Sara and Ming follow. "When you do you know where to find me." She walked off leaving him staring at her. The rest of the group except for his best friend Kenji, and two other friends Jason and Greg, left them standing on the roof.

His friends knew he'd been insulted by Sakura's attitude. Whenever she acted so towards a boyfriend it was only a matter of time before she got rid of him. Jack was the first guy she dated in school, all the others were college guys. This made him all the more determined to keep her with him until the end of their senior year, after that he could careless. "Let's go," he told them greatly pissed off…

L

Syaoran sat in class staring out the window, a bored expression resting on his face. Although this was A.P Physics, he found he was quite bored with the subject; nothing at this school had challenged him so far. It was only the first day of school, but he had a feeling it would remain that way. Everything he took was advance placement because he ran out of classes to take in his junior year.

Hearing the door to classroom open, he turned his attention to the front of the room, "Thank you for joining us Miss Kinomoto," the teacher spoke, making her smile walking into the room.

"It's my pleasure," she told him, making her friend's present laugh. The teacher frowned knowing if the money weren't so good at this school he wouldn't give the time of the day to teach these spoiled brats.

"Very well, since as there's no need for you to be in this class, why don't you do this problem for us?" he asked, making her stop and turn, she stared at the problem knowing math was definitely not her strong points. She was taking this fucking class because her sister took it in school, and she was trying her best to be better than everyone.

"How about you do it since as you're the teacher, and my parents are paying you to teach me?" she replied, evenly making it clear that she was the boss even though he was the teacher. Her words clearly told him to leave her the fuck alone or he was going to be looking for a job at some other school, if any would take him after what she would do to his reputation.

"Take your seat," the teacher sighed, in resignation. Turning abruptly, she walked to the side of the room but noticing a body sitting in her chair she scowled stopping in front of him.

"This is my seat," she told Syaoran, who looked at her with a bored expression resting upon his face. "Find another," she ordered, but the look on his face told Sakura that he thought nothing of her.

"I wasn't informed that we had assigned seats," he replied, bitingly matching her tone. This made the queen of St. Mary's scowl dangerously, people behind her started to wag their tongues not believing the sight before them. A newcomer was openly defying Kinomoto Sakura, the most feared girl in school; they knew he wouldn't be around for long.

"If you don't get out of my seat right now, I swear to God you're going to fucking live to regret ever setting foot through those bronze gates outside." Syaoran was still pissed at her kind for picking on Dan and Clare when they hadn't meant any harm. He was not going to allow her or any of her friends to intimidate him, his father taught him better.

"Miss Kinomoto, find a seat!" the teacher cried, from the front of the room. Sakura looked at the stupid boy who was unwilling to get up. She wondered if he knew who she was. If he didn't, by the end of the day he was going to find out the hard way. She could not let this one-drop because they had an audience.

"You're going to regret this," she hissed, before taking a seat behind him. Syaoran knew her words might be true, but whatever she threw at him would never kill the satisfaction he just felt in making her find another seat. He just proved that Kinomoto Sakura did not always get what she wanted. For the rest of the class he could feel her eyes staring at the back of his head, probably planning the perfect way to seek revenge.

Indeed, Sakura was planning this and more…

End of Day

Finally the last bell of the day rang, and to the students it took forever to come. For them the first day was always the most dreadful, the reason for this was still unknown. Tugging his bag over his shoulder, Syaoran walked down the hall and smiled when he spotted Clare and Dan waving to him. They said good-bye to a group of friends before joining him. "So how did you like the first day of school?" Clare inquired softly, a gentle happy bounce to her voice.

"It was good," he replied, when he and Dan pushed the doors open to allow her passage. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?" he asked, softly making them shake their heads.

"Yeah, meet us out front with the rest of the scholars and friendly rich people, scary to believe that there are actually any," he whispered, Syaoran and Clare laughed shaking their heads in full agreement. "They are eager to meet you, newcomer."

"Can't wait," Syaoran told them, when Dan and Clare's faces took a scared look. Turning he saw what had them spooked, the whole red coat family was walking towards them. They stood out from the rest of the students who wore dark blue coats, matching skirts or pants with their red, white and blue striped ties. He frowned looking at Sakura who was in the front of the group, her arm hanging on a jock.

The look on her face was smug, she was waiting for her revenge and soon she would have it. "I heard you insulted my girlfriend," Jack spat in raw anger, glaring coldly at Syaoran, who just stood there. Clare and Dan backed up in fear not wanting to be dragged in this incident, "Well?" he barked, when Syaoran didn't answer him. Sakura looked at the guy in front of them wondering if he took pleasure out of trying to make them look weak.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran replied dryly, knowing they were probably going to beat him up. This was nothing knew because all bullies did their dirty deeds the same way. One would think they could come up with a more creative way, but it was probably far too complex for them to comprehend.

"Apologize, I want you to bend down and kiss her shoes," Jack ordered, making Sakura smile brightly tightening her hold on Jack's arm enticing him to continue with his threats. "Did you hear me?"

"Not happening, she's not worth it," he replied, not wavering. She didn't like the way his voice was firm lacking any trace of a tremor. Tina, Sara and Ming looked at the idiot wondering if he was out of his mind.

"I'm giving you one last chance, kiss those shoes scholar student or get ready. You do know that people like you can't get into fights because you'll be kicked out automatically, don't you?" he grinned, cracking his knuckles. Syaoran knew this but didn't care, he wasn't going to allow them to degrade him. He was far too proud and stubborn for that.

Leaning forward he made it appear like he was going to kiss her shoes, but to Sakura's horror he spat on her shoes. "That's it, guys," Jack shouted, rushing towards Syaoran. He fell back feeling someone's fist make contact with his belly.

"Eww!" Sakura cried, lifting her foot up, "Get it off!" she ordered, one of the lower ranking girls, one stepped forward and took off her shoes. Turning her attention, she watched the guys beat the living hell out of the fool, who dared to cross her path. When Jack stepped back, she laughed wrapping her arms tight around his neck pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Oh I love you," she cried, happily when he lifted her into his arms. "My hero." Looking over his shoulder, she saw the guy's form lying on the ground when the other guys stopped hitting him.

"Any time baby," Jack grinned, but Sakura's attention was directed at Syaoran when he got off the ground looking perfectly fine. She frowned wondering if she would have to try something new. The look he tossed her sent shivers racing through her form, but it wasn't of fear it was something else…

L

L

L

Author's note: So New comers…what did you think? I hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap

Chap. 2: "Introducing Brea,"

L

L

L

Looking in the mirror, Sakura frowned at her reflection as she brushed her hair into a ponytail. Placing her brush down, she turned walking out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform. It was another day of hell, another day of useless existence. Picking up her bag, she walked through the door. "Mistress Sakura," one of the butlers bowed taking her bag. "You're car is parked outside."

"Good." She walked off heading towards the dining area. Walking through the door, she looked at her mother who was sitting at the other end, her face hidden by the newspaper. Taking her seat, she looked at her eggs, bacon, toast and glass of orange juice that was placed in front of her. She smiled at Rose knowing it was exactly how she loved it. "Thank you," she whispered, to her helper so that her mother didn't hear her.

"Don't you dare touch that." Kinomoto Celina moved the paper from her eyes and placed it on her right. "Have you forgotten about your diet?" she inquired, in a grave voice. "You need to lose weight for Gwen's engagement party." She made it clear that Sakura was not to eat anything on that plate.

"I have not forgotten mother. I wasn't going to touch it," Sakura lied, knowing she would love to eat something other than toast. Looking at the toast resting in front of her, she tore it in half placing the other piece down. She would do anything to please her mother, and if it was starving herself to be beautiful in her eyes then so be it. She looked nothing like her mother, who had sun kissed locks like her sister, and gorgeous cerulean orbs while she was stuck with ugly green ones. And they were standing at least five eight while she barely made it to five four.

"Very good, can't have you looking like a pig. The gown I'm having made is for someone of perfect physique, do you wish for me to give it to Gwen?" Sakura hid the frown that threatened knowing her mother would only find another fault with her. She hated it when her mother used her perfect Gwen against her; nothing she did ever lived up to Gwen's legacy. "Understand? You need to cut your intake into half, have you started to work out."

"Yes mother, I have weight training today." She took a sip from the orange juice and only a bite from her half torn toast. "I must be going, good day mother," she said, getting out of her chair. Celina didn't say anything in response. Walking out of the room, she stepped out the open door and walked to her car feeling sick in her stomach.

Getting into her car, she rested her head on the steering wheel starting her car up. Pressing on the gas, she drove off lifting her head up, her day was already fucked up.

Syaoran.

"How is school?"

Syaoran looked at his face in the mirror, wincing in pain when he touched the bruise on his cheek that was almost gone. It had been a week since he started St. Mary and his life hadn't been any better, it was slowly going down hill.

"Good, I like the city a lot."

Clare and Dan made it clear to him that he'd done a stupid thing to piss off Sakura because she was never going to forget it. And she might leave him alone for a while but her grievance would never be forgotten. When she had bad days, he had better prepare himself for a horrible day because she was going to seek him out and make him feel the same way she did.

"That's wonderful! We're already looking forward to you coming home for Christmas. Everyone misses you very much."

Getting his bag, he walked to the door, grabbed his bike and headed out of the door of the apartment he shared with a college guy named Alex. He was very nice, and his girlfriend Rika was as well, it was people like them who made his life in the city a bit bearable. Exiting the apartment complex, he got on his bike for the ten-minute ride to school.

"I am ashamed to say I'm a bit homesick."

A smile touched his lips remembering his mother's laugh. He missed her very much as well as his father. He was the third of five children; he had two older sisters Mei Lin and Xiefia, then two younger sisters Tomoyo and Fiemie. The two older ones were already married, Tomoyo was sixteen and Fiemie was just ten years old. Being the only boy was very hard, but all his sisters taught him something valuable. Since as he was the boy, his parents didn't object to sending him to the city for schooling, but when his sisters were offered the same opportunity they declined.

"Oh certainly not, your father and I miss you dearly. Please take it easy, don't overwork yourself."

Coming to a stoplight he waited in the crowd of people. He enjoyed his rides to school because it allowed him to relax himself before he entered school and went on high alert for any attacks.

"I won't, I love you."

Riding off, he headed down the hill making sure to look where he was going. Coming to the corner, he slowed looking down when Sakura's car drove right passed him. Frowning he watched his tormenter disappear before he turned unto the road that led to school. He hoped she was having a good day. He wasn't afraid of her but he didn't like being a punching bag.

"I love you."

School.

Pulling into her parking space, she opened the door and got out feeling extremely pissed off. "Not having a good day?" Sakura looked up when Ming walked over to her. She got off her door, slowly shaking her head, "What happened now?"

"Just my mother," Sakura replied not in the mood to fill her friend with her problems because she knew Ming had her own to deal with. "Tina, Sara?"

"Not here yet." Pushing up her sunglasses, she took a seat on the bench in front of her car. "What happened?" she asked, Ming when the girl sighed deeply taking a seat beside her.

"My mother," Ming answered softly, closing her eyes. Sakura frowned hearing about Ming's mother, the woman couldn't keep one lover. She was all over the place with different men, always richer than the first. In their society she was labeled a harlot, and she was dubbed as being a bad example for her two daughters. "She has a new boyfriend. He's a fucking jerk and only two years older than me," she whispered, distastefully. Ever since Ming's father died her mother hadn't been the same, people said the loss made her insane.

"I'm sure she'll get rid of him soon," Sakura whispered, reassuringly taking her friend's hand in hers comfortingly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ming replied, in anger turning to look at Sakura. "This one will cast an even darker cloud over our family. She has no fucking idea how much she's ruining our lives," by the minute her mood was dropping. People would look at them and see rich carefree teens, but inside they all had their own problems, some more serious than others. They looked up when Sara and Tina appeared, "Let's just forget about it," she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"We'll talk about it later. We'll think of someway to get rid of him," Sakura assured gently, standing up. She silently prayed her friends were having a better day than she and Ming. "Fucking late as usual," she told the girls when they walked up to them.

"Hah, we should be saying that you," Tina replied, Sakura smiled with Ming before they walked off. Her friend's sad expression disappeared when they reached the crowd standing in front of the school. It was replaced by one of superiority, they were perfect at hiding their emotions, no one could look at them and tell how they were feeling.

Walking through the door, they looked through everything in the building for these people were below them. Standing off to the side, a girl with another posse stared at the group with rage seeping into their eyes. "I hate those fucking royalties," Morimoto Brea, Sakura's number one enemy whispered distastefully, her silver eyes boring into Sakura's back.

"I wish they would die," the other continued matching Brea's tone, reaching up she brushed her soft brown locks over her shoulder. "They think they are so fucking high and mighty," she scowled, watching them act like their lives were just perfect. It should be them wearing the red coats not those fucking bitches; thinking about it now made anger fill her. Their attention was drawn to another who walked up to them to open her locker. Brea looked at the girl who was constantly picked on by Sara; she had no idea why they singled her out.

"Morning Brea-san, Kiki-san," Nagase Akiko greeted both girls her light blue eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"Akiko," Kiki replied, Brea just walked off knowing she wouldn't stoop as low as to talk to someone like her. Kiki followed her friend leaving Akiko by her lonesome. Walking through the hall they headed to their usual spot where no one would find them, not even the Royalties who took pleasure out of fucking up their days…

L

Syaoran.

He walked down the hall leisurely heading towards his classroom. Glancing at the clock in the hall, he saw that he had to hurry if he wanted to make it there on time. "Hey nobody," he turned his head towards the voice only to find Jack and his friends leaning against the wall. "Aw look he knows his name," Jack taunted, making the guys laugh. "Are you ready for another beating?" Syaoran turned his head from them knowing if they offered outside of school he would gladly take up the offer.

Staring at his schedule change, he looked at the room number to his math class. Looking up, he spotted the room across the hall. Opening the door to advanced placement calculus, he looked at the class that was half full. He figured not a lot of people wanted such a challenging course. Sighing, he walked to the teacher's desk to show him his schedule when the bell went off. "A new student," the man sighed, looking at the schedule. "Find your self a seat," he told Syaoran, when the door opened.

Turning Syaoran frowned staring at Sakura, absently he wondered how many A.P courses she took, she looked like a total dolt. "Ah Miss Kinomoto, glad to see you. I hope you prepared for the pop quiz we're about to take," he announced, making Sakura pause knowing she was not expecting a quiz today. "Please seat yourself." Sakura stared at Syaoran, who turned his face from her.

She took a step and instantly collapsed making people gasp getting out of their chairs. They started to whisper amongst themselves wondering what was wrong with her. The teacher rushed to her side. Bending down, he frowned looking up, glancing around the room the first person his eyes landed on was Syaoran. "Li, please take Miss Kinomoto to the nurse."

Syaoran was going to decline, but didn't want to be rude on his first day. Sighing regrettably, he placed his bag on his desk before walking over to her body. Bending down he lifted her light frame into his arms. He had a feeling she was just playing faint because she didn't want to take the quiz. "I'll see you after school for the quiz Miss Kinomoto or you'll fail," the teacher called, before Syaoran disappeared out the door.

Walking down the hall with the strange girl in his arms, he held down the urge to drop her on the floor. He hadn't gotten two classes down when Sakura's eyes opened and she glared coldly at him. "Put me down," she ordered icily, making him comply.

"Ever heard of thank you?" he bit out in response, making her scowl spinning around to look at him.

"To someone like you?" she raised her brows mockingly. "We live in two different worlds, look at your self then me, surely you see the difference between us," she drawled scornfully, looking him in the eyes. Syaoran removed his glasses and lowered his head to her; she in turned glanced over his face finding him to be quite satisfying without his glasses.

"All I see right now is a fucking bitch, who is nothing without her little toys hanging around," he replied tightly, before turning around. She stood in shock watching him walk off leaving her standing alone in the hall. "Oh," he paused a few feet away from her. "I'm on the only person in this fucking school who you'll never have bending over backwards for you," he called loudly. She heard every word clearly. When he entered the classroom, she clenched her fists hurrying down the hall towards the stairs that led to the roof.

"What does he know?" she whispered to herself, pushing him and his stupid words from her mind. She was everything, and in this school everyone knew she was the almighty no one dared to fuck with her. "I'll show him," she whispered evilly, coming to the door. Opening it, she walked up the stairs knowing she would spend the better half of the class up there.

Inside the school, Brea was leaving the bathroom when she overheard the exchange between the two. She stopped; resting against the door she smiled having gotten a good look at the guy. "So, you're the only one Sakura can't control," she whispered, smiling softly. She would have to meet this new comer; maybe she could use him against her enemy, that Kinomoto bitch.

Lunch. Time.

Syaoran sat with Dan who was waiting for Clare's entrance, "How do you think the debate team will do?" he asked his friend, breaking the silence.

"I think we'll do fairly well. I'm a little sad that you refused to join," Dan spoke in a sad tone, but Syaoran knew he was only kidding. "Seriously, it's a shame that you have to work."

"I know, but I need to have pocket money," Syaoran replied, staring at the clear blue sky. He enjoyed looking up rather than straight forward because he hated having his sight tainted by the red coats.

"Hey here's Clare now, and she seems to have a friend with her," Dan said, getting Syaoran's attention. He stared at the girl who was walking towards them, finding her to be quiet attractive. She had curly black chopped locks that framed her round face matching perfectly with her sparkling silver orbs. "Hey Brea, haven't seen you in a while," he greeted, the young girl who Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Yeah," Brea laughed, happily. "So who's your new friend?" she asked, looking at Syaoran, who caught himself and stopped staring at her. Up close he was quite good-looking, she noted this would make her little scheme more bearable on her part.

"Oh, Syaoran I would like you to meet Morimoto Brea, one of the few nice rich people on campus," Dan introduced, noticing the way his friend was looking at Brea with something resembling interest. "Brea, Li Syaoran."

"Hey," Syaoran greeted, holding out his hand, smiling winsomely Brea shook it.

"Hey to you too," she replied teasingly, making him smile. "So how do you like our humble establishment?" she joked, he laughed liking her humor it was good to find such refreshing people at this dreadful school.

"Oh it's nothing less than interesting," he told her truthfully, moving over so she could sit at the lunch table.

"I agree with that." Hearing laughter, they looked a ways down from them at Sakura and her friends who were openly having a good time. Syaoran noticed they were passing a bottle around, and he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't water.

L

Sakura.

"You know, I think I might drop out," Tina told everyone, smoking a cigarette that contained other substances. "I mean, school is such a fucking waste of my time," she noted, passing the bud to Sakura who put it took her lips and drew from it two times.

"Why? It'd be stupid to stop now, besides it'd be boring without your sorry ass here for a little entertainment," Ming told her friend, before taking a long drink of the substance they were currently passing around. "What do you think Sakura?"

"I think that this is weed," her friends started to laugh at her stupid answer.

"No duh!" Tina teased, making Sakura frowned looking at her with a pout forming on her lips. "Oh I'm sorry baby, did mommy hurt your feelings?" she spoke, tenderly caressing Sakura's hair. Tina was Sakura's absolute best friend; she was the first one she met in middle school. Instantly they became attached to each other, but it was only after meeting Sara and Ming that they planned on making Sakura gain control of the Royalties the moment she entered high school.

It was a risky plan, but they wanted to take the risk because the former rulers had made their lives a living hell. The rest is merely history because it was clear they had succeeded in their task. "No, bitch." They looked at Sara when she hauled herself up, she yelped in surprise falling over on her butt. Instantly they burst into peels of laughter hearing their friend's cry of pain.

"Oh that was so not funny," Sara hissed, before bursting into laughter as well. "That was funny, wasn't it?" her eyes winkled when they shook their heads. "Ming, can you kiss it and make it better?" she asked her friend cutely, Ming laughed.

"Only if you give me a lap dance," Ming replied, innocently Sara winked at her. Sakura hauled herself up; she wobbled a bit but caught her footing turning abruptly to look at everyone.

"Not dance but a kiss," Sakura watched her friend share a brief kiss shaking her head at them. Looking at the sky, she twirled around watching it go around and around her hands outstretched. Moving to her own music, she ignored the world outside her own, her hips swayed gently, enticingly making her friends watch her in silence.

Tina knew that when Sakura drank it was to forget about her problems and right now it was clear her friend was having a lot of them. Leaning against the tree she took another draw from what was left of their smoke before putting it out against the tree. She looked at Ming when Sara rested her head on her lap, if she didn't know better she would say that the two were lovers but it was impossible. If they were Sakura and she would know about it, besides Sara had a secret love and Ming had a boyfriend.

Sakura twirled around one last time; before she fell against the grass feeling her head spin. They knew not to talk to her until she spoke to them, "What are we doing tonight?" Sara whispered softly to Tina, her hand reached over and took her friend's in her own.

"We're going clubbing," Sakura answered slowly opening her eyes; she ignored the tears that slid down the sides of her face. Turning her head to the side, she watched Syaoran and his friends laugh and have a good time. They seemed so carefree, unlike her…

Later.

Walking through her front door, Sakura carried her ballet bag at her side with her school bag on the other. Handing both to the butler, she looked at her mother when she walked into the room dressed in a very elegant suit. Feeling her mother's eyes traveling over her body, she felt a little nervous wondering if she would find some flaw in her presentation. "Did you bother to shower after working out?" she asked Sakura in a firm tone stopping in front of her.

"No mother, I was running late so I just came home," she replied, only to find disapprove in her mother's eyes. "This is the first time I didn't take a shower, I usually do."

"Make it be the last, if I had guests over what would they think?" she asked, in a horrified manner. Standing there she watched her mother's eyes scrutinize her form trying to find some fault with her. "How many sits up do you do?" she inquired finding fault with her stomach that was flat.

"Three sets of sixty,"

"Make it five, your tummy must be completely flat for the dress, can't have anything sticking out. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" Celina stated pointedly, making Sakura nod her head. "Barbara was speaking about Brea, and how many suitors are after her hand. Do you know what I had to tell her in return about you?"

"No mother,"

"Nothing, I had nothing," Celina snapped, not caring that she was standing in the middle of the hall scolding her in front of the servants. "I find that quite horrifying, when Gwen was your age I had to turn men away because I had so many to choose from. You on the other hand are my black duckling." Sakura winced at the wicked comparison feeling greatly humiliated. "Go on up and shower, you look absolutely dreadful." She inclined her head to her mother. "Oh I shan't be home tonight for dinner, I have a dinner party to attend."

"Hai mother," Sakura called, hurrying up the steps. She felt so disgusted by herself, that when she came to her room she stood in front of the mirror and pulled at imaginary fat, seeing nothing but an disoriented image of herself. "God, you're so fucking disgusting," she cried to herself, feeling incredibly ashamed of her self. Turning away, she fell to the floor in tears knowing she had to do something to make herself look perfect for her mother…

It never occurred that if she hadn't pleased her mother now that it would never happen…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap

Chap. 3: "A new Plan,"

L

L

L

"You will be present tonight!" a woman cried in anger, her voice traveled through the large parlor. "Tina, stop this instant," hearing her mother's words, Tina slowly turned. Black eyes scrutinized each other, "Please don't do this to me," her mother begged earnestly, collapsing in her chair.

"Mother, why the hell do you put yourself through such shit?" Tina cried angrily, looking at the woman she loved with all her heart. "You don't have to do this, there's no reason why we have to attend this party," she explained, walking to her mother's distraught form. Bending down in her uniform, she glanced at the clock to find that she had to leave soon if she wanted to arrive on time to school. "He left us for some poor bitch, we owe him nothing."

"Darling, he's still your father," her mother replied tenderly, a disgusted look appeared on Tina's face.

"No, he's not my father. If he was, he wouldn't have left us for his secretary." She failed to realize how her words cut at her mother's heart. "You can go, but I will not show my face at his birthday party. I could careless," with that, said she stood up. "The only event I will ever show my face at is his funeral and that's just to make sure he's really dead!" With that said, she abruptly walked away. Ten years ago her father cheated on her mother with his secretary then left them for her. Tina knew the woman only wanted him for his money but her beauty blinded him. He was so weak and she felt sick that he was her father.

She despised anything and anyone that wasn't born wealthy, the lower class only sought to rip her family and those like her apart because they hungered for wealth. Getting into her car, she rested her head on the steering wheel, "Oh I can' take this any longer!"

And as if her life wasn't already fucked up, her mother had to marry a man she hated with every fiber. Her stepfather cared nothing for her; he loved only the children produced from their marriage. She was a complete stranger in the house, she felt like she didn't belong there, as if she were living on borrowed time. Turning her car on, she shook her head slowly driving off. "Arrrgh!" she screamed when she stopped at the gates, she pounded her hands on her steering wheel falling back. "Oh god," she whispered, feeling helpless.

L

St. Mary's.

L

The school buzzed with the chatter of students standing in the halls. Sakura walked through to her locker with Sara and Ming at her side. Running her hand through her hair, she stared at her locker with a lost expression. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against it, "What's the matter?" Sara asked her softly, her tone hushed so that no one overheard.

"My sister's coming home," Sakura told them, in a strangled tone. With her sister's appearance, her father and mother would actually spend some time home. Her father was rarely ever home, he traveled a lot on business, and sometimes her mother would go along for the ride leaving her all alone. This was one of the first times in a long time the family would be coming home.

"That sucks, for the wedding?" Ming asked, playing with her rosary. Slowly Sakura shook her head turning around, she watched people walk pass them but in truth she saw nothing but her own misery.

"Yeah, to plan her engagement party and have a luncheon with a bunch of boring people," she drawled tiredly, not feeling the need to speak about her sister. She hated it when Gwen came home because her mother would only speak of her more than usual. The woman she detested had suddenly risen higher in her mother's eyes when she got engaged to a very wealthy entrepreneur.

"You can stay with me until she leaves," Ming offered, friendlily. Sakura smiled at her friend's consideration but knew her mother wouldn't allow her to escape Gwen's gloating or moments when she would whisper to her to follow her sister's example when she did something fascinating.

"Thanks but I believe you already know the answer to that," Sakura replied, when Tina appeared seeming to be very upset. "Bad morning?"

"Very, nothing a little bathroom time can't fix," she replied, opening her locker. "What do you say?"

Most definitely," Sakura smiled, when she spotted Syaoran and his friends walking passed her. Staring at him, she wondered what they were talking about…

L

Syaoran.

He was currently telling Clare and Dan that he planned to try out for the soccer team. They looked at him in shock but didn't say anything in return. "I have a great record. I'm sure I could get on it," he continued, looking to his right to find Sakura staring at him. Turning his head away, he spotted Brea who was walking to him with her friend, some unknown girl.

He smiled when she did, "Hey," she greeted friendly, looking directly at him.

"Hey," he replied, Dan and Clare smiled at each other wondering if their friends were going to hook up.

"Where are you guys off to?" Brea inquired, clasping her hands cutely in front of her. Her friend remained at her side not speaking a single word. Syaoran wondered if she was mute or just didn't want to associate with his kind.

"To class, don't like hanging in the hallway," Dan answered, with a smile.

"Excuse me!" Tina cried loudly, from behind them. Turning slowly, Syaoran looked at the group with slight irritation. "Unlike us, you don't fucking own the halls, so I suggest you move your scummy lowlife selves out of my fucking path before I call the whole football team to do so," she hissed coldly, venting her frustrations on them since as she hadn't anyone else.

"That's right, well well if it isn't Brea," Sara grinned, looking at their long time rival. "You know, I do believe we have an opening, isn't that right my Queen?" She asked Sakura, their arms looped together.

"Most definitely, I do need someone to personally kiss my ass everyday, would you like?" Sakura spoke in a snotty tone, her glossy lips forming a cruel smile. "I know how badly you want to be one of us, but sadly I wouldn't want someone as low as you to kiss my ass," she stated loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Her friends laughed in great amusement like some of the students in the hallway.

"So true," Ming agreed raising her brow slightly. "Now, move fucking untouchables!" she ordered, with a wave of her hand, instantly Dan and Clare parted giving them passage. Brea was staring at the ground in shame; Syaoran was looking at Sakura, who gave him a smug look brushing passed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked Brea worriedly, when she looked up she had tears in her eyes but she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm fine," she assured, but her voice almost gave out. "Sadly I'm used this," she told him, when he reached up to wipe a stray tear away. "I have to go," she told him, before running off with her friend. Turning he watched her disappear through the crowd; he frowned knowing her feelings must have been hurt badly. It was cruel of them to single her out; they should have picked on him.

L

Later.

It was the end of the day; students were filing out of the building except for the cheerleaders and those who participated in fall sports. Syaoran walked down the hall heading towards the coach's office. He wanted to inquire about trying out for the soccer team at the beginning of second semester. Tugging at his backpack, he glanced at his watch knowing he had to hurry because he still had work later.

Coming to the office, he glanced inside only to find him talking with another student. Standing in the hallway he ignored unfriendly looks he received from those who passed him. Closing his eyes, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes feeling tired. Hearing people walking towards him, he opened his eyes only to find Sakura and her group of friends heading his way. "Oh great," he whispered in distress, praying she would just pass him right on by.

Sakura spotted him standing outside the coach's office; absently she wondered exactly what he would be doing in this kind of place. Needing a little entertainment before practice, she smiled evilly. When she came to him, she slowed, "Trying out for water boy position?" she inquired, clasping her hands cutely behind her back. She had on a white sports bra and pink tights, two of her four gold chains resting comfortably between her breasts.

"No," he scowled, she laughed at the look he gave her. Turning she rose her brows at her friends, who snickered looking at him in great amusement.

"Well it had better be that because you haven't a chance at anything else, remember you're an untouchable," she hissed, before continuing on her way. He watched her go finding the gentle swaying of her hips to be quite seductive in nature. Shaking his head abruptly, he looked at the guy who walked out of the coach's office. Picking up his bag, he knocked on the door getting the man's attention.

"Can I help?" Coach Chan inquired, looking at him intently.

"Hai sir, my name is Li Syaoran. I would like to know if I would be able to try out for the soccer team," Syaoran asked, standing in front of his desk. Chan looked him over slowly knowing he'd never seen him before.

"Let's see." Watching him type something in the computer, Syaoran waited patiently. Chan pulled up his school profile and was quite impressed with his sports records, but frowned when he noticed he was a scholarship student. "I'm afraid you cannot play," he informed Syaoran regrettably, closing the profile.

"Don't you have tryouts?" Syaoran asked him, quite surprised. He knew his records spoke clearly for him, and to be turned down without even a chance shocked him greatly.

"We do but you will not be able to tryout, unfortunately scholarship students aren't allowed to participate in sports," he informed, his tone filled with sadness. Syaoran stood there for a moment not saying a single word; he had to process the words that left the coach's lips.

"What?" he finally got out, it wasn't the most appropriate thing but it was all he could think to say.

"It's been that way for a long time now, I'm very sorry." Getting his bag, Syaoran inclined his head before turning away. Walking out of the room, he headed down the hall in a daze. He never thought this school would go as far as to ban students from participating in sports, was that even legal? Now he had another thing to add to his plate, soccer season would come and he wouldn't be allowed to play.

Since starting school, he never went a year without playing his favorite sport and to think that this year would be the first was a big let down. Pushing through the doors, he looked up only to find Brea standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for him. "So how did it go?" she asked, watching his facial expression she lost her smile, "not good I see."

"No, I never knew scholar students weren't allowed to play," he informed, reaching her. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder comfortingly when they sat on the steps.

"I wanted to tell you," she told him softly. "But after Clare told me your record I thought they might make an exception for you," her voice was sad for him. When she looked at him, he saw that she felt sorrow on his behalf and it touched him. "It's not a fair rule at all, is it?"

"No, which idiot came up with it?" he whispered, when Sakura drove pass them in her flashy Bentley.

"Kinomoto," Brea said, when Sakura's car disappeared. "They hold a grudge against students like you, I have no idea why," she informed, making him frown. Kinomoto Sakura was the cause of all his problems; he should have guesses that it was she. "I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled, standing up.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Thanks for hanging around."

"Any time," Brea told him, before walking away. She knew he was staring at her so she turned and beamed a smile at him before continuing on her way. She would thank Sakura later for pushing him towards her. He after all was going to help her knock Sakura off her throne for good. "Oh yes," she whispered to her self gleefully. Later she would call her grandmother's brother to thank him for making such a beautiful rule…

L

Sakura.

Pulling to a stop in front of her house, she got out of her car and walked to the door. When it opened she handed the butler her bag as she entered. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she sighed sadly knowing it was her mother. "It's about time you got home, I want to inform you that tomorrow afternoon Gwen will be arriving, then we'll leave for the luncheon."

Hai mother," she whispered, trying to hide the bitterness she felt for her sister.

"You're to be ready," but Sakura wasn't listening to her any longer, because her eyes lit up when her father appeared.

"Father," she smiled, happily. Although he practically neglected her, unlike her mother he didn't push her to be anything but what she was. Making her way to him, she leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. "How was your trip?" she inquired, doing anything to shut up her mother. Kinomoto Fujitaka looked at his baby girl, a smile forming on his lips.

"Perfect, how are you child?" he replied, when she stepped back. Looking at her he saw she was turning into a fine young lady, sad that he'd been forced to miss her growing up. Glancing at his wife, his smile faded seeing the look she shot him.

"Wonderful, how long will you be staying home?"

"Not very long." She knew he meant to say as long as Gwen needed his presence. People always said fathers tended to favor the baby or the son but in her case, he favored Gwen more. Yet she could not find a fault against him, though he failed to spend quality time with her.

"Your father is very busy, and your manners are waning," Celina voice cut sharply, making Sakura turn around abruptly. "I hope you shan't perform so rudely tomorrow in front of honored guests." She knew it was a blunder to cut her mother off when she was speaking to greet her father, but she didn't want to hear anything about Gwen's blasted engagement or anything about her awfully dull looking fiancé.

"Sorry mother, please do continue…

L

Syaoran. Later.

Sitting on the bus that drove him to work, he thought about Brea thinking she was very special. He'd only known her for a week but already he found her quite intriguing. He wondered if she would consider going on a date with him. "Right," he whispered to himself listening to the rock music that was blasting in his ears. The bus was pretty full, and he'd only been able to find a seat because his house was one of the first stops.

Seeing his stop coming up, he got out of his seat and moved through the people. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt and black tie. This was one of the places he worked part time. On the other days he worked at a fancy restaurant farther into town. Stepping off the bus he looked at the club that was across from his work place.

It was still light out so it hadn't opened yet but tonight people from there would fill this establishment. Pushing his hand into his pocket, he walked towards the door and pulled it open. Looking around he watched everyone set up suppressing a sigh, "Hey Li," seeing the man speak to him but not hearing a word he pulled off his head set.

"I didn't hear you Clark," he told the manager of the place.

"Hey that's all I said, listen May isn't coming in tonight, do you think you can work the bar?" he asked Syaoran who shook his head. "If you aren't up to it, tell me okay?"

"Naw I can handle it," he wouldn't make drinks he would just serve people he sat in that area. Heading to the back, he placed his things on the rack before getting his apron. This was his life, school and jobs then studying and bed then the same thing over and over again. Hanging with Brea would make his life here in the city a bit bearable.

L

Sakura. Later.

Deep thumping techno music filled the club making the walls vibrate. Taking a long drink from her beverage she watched the people below her dance and have a good time. "What's the matter with you? Don't you know that clubbing is supposed to be fun?"

"I know," Sakura told Tina sadly, lifting her beverage she took a drink. Okay she was only seventeen yet she was in a club with her friends drinking underage, what did it matter? Anyone who was anyone could get into this place, if you knew how to pay right, and she didn't have to because Sara's uncle owned the place.

"You shouldn't let your sister get to you, you're far more beautiful and nice," Tina stated, wrapping her arms comfortingly around Sakura's shoulder. "Why don't you go down to the dance floor and have a good time?" she nudged her friend, smiling. "I insist."

"Fine," Sakura smiled, before walking off. Tina watched her go knowing out of all of them, Sakura would be the one to die of a broken heart or worse loneliness. She was very dependent on people, and always needed to feel secure. Sara was just the same way, she was worse because she was in a more serious situation than Sakura. Turning she looked at her friend who was sitting in the corner by herself. When Sara lifted the cigarette to her lips, Tina frowned watching how badly her hand shook.

What would happen when they were out of school? The thought of them separating to lead different lives scared her because they depended on each other so badly. Walking towards her friend who was struggling to light her cigarette, she took the lighter from her, "Here let me help you baby," she said softly, making Sara look at her with grateful eyes.

Moving the lighter to her, Sara lit her cigarette and took a long draw before letting the smoke float around them. "Thank you," she said softly, her slender arm resting on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Tina inquired, feeling anxiety in her friend. "Come on, it's just the two of us."

"My father," she whispered, then had to stop feeling a great amount of negative emotions moving through her body. "Oh Tina," she cried, falling into her arms like a scared child. "I can't take it, I can't," she whispered deeply, the pain she was going through evident. "I want to die," she sobbed, making her friend frown caressing her back comfortingly.

"Why don't you go home with Ming tonight?" Tina whispered soothingly, knowing she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I can't, Susie," she whispered her little sister's name, getting a hold of herself. "I'm better now," she lied, smiling shakily. "Come on, let's dance," Tina agreed, knowing she just wanted to forget about her problems and that never solved anything.

Sakura laughed dancing with a guy whose name she didn't even know. Moving her body against him, she took a long drink form her beer pushing enticingly against his groin. He wrapped her hair in his hand pulling down roughly but she only found pleasure in it. "Ahhh," she whispered, wrapping both hands around his neck, feeling his lips against her neck sent shivers through her form.

They were no longer dancing, they were making love on the dance floor, and her eyes were closed because her head was spinning. It was wrong to be dancing so vulgar with another guy when she had a boyfriend but she could careless. Jack could go to hell because she could have anyone she wanted. A moan of pleasure left her lips feeling his move across her neck. "What the hell is going on?" a voice cried from behind them. Turning slightly, she stared at Jack who was fuming. She turned returning to her lover.

What does it look like?" she drawled, carelessly her back turned to him.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" Jack cried, tearing her from the guy's arms. The force at which he pulled her sent her bottle of beer flying into the air. It disappeared in the dimly lit club.

"Fucker, you made me lose my drink!" she screamed at him going to walk away, but he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let go of me," she hissed coldly, making him scowl dangerously.

"No, we're leaving right now" he cried authoritatively, making Sakura laugh sarcastically, a look of disdain dancing in her emerald poles.

"So true, we're through," she told him bitingly, pulling her hand free. "I need another drink," she said, walking away from him. Jack stood there in complete shock not believing she would break up with him in such a cold manner. He went to go after her but stopped feeling someone's hand rest on his arm, turning he look at Sara wondering what she wanted.

"Let her go," she told Jack, the guy she cared for deeply. "Besides, she's already found someone to be her toy." Turning he watched Sakura walk towards the door with some unfamiliar guy. "Stay with me," she persuaded a gentle smile, touching her lips. From since she could remember, she cared for him but he was always bent on going out with Sakura, someone who cared for no one.

"Okay," he agreed, knowing it was no use going after Sakura. When she made her mind up about something, she wouldn't change it for the world. He hated that about her, but at least he had her for six months...

L

Syaoran.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed his tray down before going to buzz out. "Is there anything else you need me to do before I go?" he asked, Clark who walked through the door carrying a tray of his own.

"Nope, see ya," Clark replied, to Syaoran who shook his head. Buzzing out, he shrugged on his jacket, and got his backpack before heading towards the back door. Pushing it open, he stepped into the cool night air making his way down the alleyway thanking the heavens it was Friday night because he was very tired. He wouldn't be able to sleep in because he had a different job tomorrow morning.

Coming to the main street, he walked down it. Passing a Mercedes parked on the side of the road he eyed it closely. Hearing voices, he turned his head towards the lane he was passing only to find two people standing over a girl who was throwing up. "Move my hair," he heard the girl say to one of her companions. Frowning he looked away finding it repulsive when a girl threw up.

"Your hair is out of the way," Tina told Sakura who had her head over a garage bin. Looking at Kenji she sighed, "Look in my trunk you see a bottle of water and a towel, get them please." She was always prepared for things like this because with them it happened a lot.

"Yeah," Kenji walked away. Sakura hated throwing up, but it came with drinking too much. Closing her eyes she tried not to think about the burning sensation in her chest.

"I hate this," she cried, feeling like her stomach was being torn from the inside out. Standing up, she took the bottle of water Kenji handed her; taking a drink she swooshed it around before spitting it out. "Nasty," she said, before taking another drink from it.

"I know," Tina smiled, still holding her friend's hair out of the way. "Help me to the car." They would have to leave Sakura's car behind and take hers since, as her friend would be spending the night with her. She didn't want to take her home like this especially because her parents were home. They would not agree to something like this even though they knew she drank.

Lifting Sakura into his arms he carried the girl who would soon become his girlfriend. He knew when she left him with him; she was telling him that she was going to give him a chance. They knew Sakura hated being alone it was who she was. She had an unrealistic fear of being alone, he found it silly but didn't mind because it worked in his favor.

Resting her in the car seat, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Get some sleep ay?" she smiled at him when he pulled her seatbelt across her body and buckled it. Moving back, he closed the door, "Don't speed," he told Tina, who laughed turning her car on.

"Right." Moving back he watched them drive off…

L

Morning.

Walking out of his bathroom, Syaoran picked up his tie that was resting on his dresser. Putting it around his neck, he grabbed his ipod, before walking to the door. Coming to the kitchen he looked at his roommate who was drinking a cup of coffee, "Morning," Chan Alex greeted friendlily, looking at his younger roommate.

"Hey," Syaoran replied, getting a glass of orange juice. When the phone rang, Alex reached over and picked it up when he took a sip.

"It's for you," Alex said making Syaoran wonder if it was his family calling him. Reaching for it, he finished his drink then placed the glass in the sink knowing he had to leave if he wanted to catch the bus.

"Hello?"

"Morning," he paused hearing the voice on the other line. "It's Brea," the girl laughed hearing the silence. "I hope you remember me," he couldn't believe she was actually calling his house.

"Yeah, hey," he ignored the look of amusement Alex gave him. "What's up?" he figured she got his number from Dan or Clare, he never believe she would actually take time to call him, and this early.

"Nothing, just wondering if you needed a ride to work"

"A ride?"

"Yeah silly, I'm outside," she laughed, "I'll be waiting for you,"

"Okay,"

Outside Brea was sitting in her Lexus staring at the apartment complex in front of her. She had hoped he would have resided in something better looking than that but it wasn't so. Putting her phone down, she looked at the door when he appeared, unlocking her doors she smiled at him when he got in. "I'm shocked to find you outside my home," he told her buckling up when she pulled off.

"Well I got up early and had absolutely nothing to do, besides I wanted to see you" she replied, coming at the gates. She glanced at him, before looking at the street when she turned unto it. "So how long do you work for?" she inquired, using the buttons on the steering wheel to turn the music down.

"Until five,"

"Good, then you don't mind going out later with me." This was the first time he had a girl asking him out and he found it to be quiet refreshing.

"Nope, I'll treat to wherever you want to go," he told her, "Do you know where I work?"

"I have not a single clue," she admitted innocently, making him laugh. "I was going to wait until you inquired before I said anything." He found being around her to be uplifting. And he was glad she asked him out, because he would have never built up enough nerves to ask her. He hadn't known if she dated people who were not as wealthy as her…

Sakura.

L

She stepped through the door holding her head; walking towards the stairs she wanted nothing more than sleep. "Good to see you're finally home," her mother's voice erupted shattering the silence. "Where have you been young lady?"

"Out," she replied rolling her eyes, her mother failed to see. "Mother, please I'm tired I want to sleep."

"I know mother told you today would be my luncheon," her eyes snapped open hearing her sister's brisk voice. Lifting her head, she stared at the fashionably dressed woman in front of her. Gwen looked like a younger version of her mother, which Sakura hated her for. Both were dressed for the occasion, and both had a look of displease on their faces. "I see you're still the same littlie sister."

"Not everyone's as blessed as you," Sakura drawled, not hiding her detest. Turning to look at Gwen she smiled making her sister frown slightly. She watched in amusement when it disappeared knowing Gwen was a puppet.

"It's been long," 'not long enough,' Sakura thought. "However, we'll be waiting for you. A dress was provided. You look horrible. Don't tell me you're still drinking?"

"Don't tell me you still don't know how to mind your own," Sakura replied, walking towards the steps. "I'll be down soon," she told them, knowing the only time she was rude to them was when she was having a hangover; it was the only time she could careless.

"Mother, she's dreadful, you must do something with her" Gwen stated, when Celina looked at her, slowly shaking her head in agreement.

"I know, it's only a matter of time," she told her daughter, softly. Sakura's nonsense could only go on for a certain amount of time. Soon everything would be in their favor, and the little monster and her problems would be a thing of the past. "Come now we must continue with the planning," she spoke happily, dismissing Sakura from her thoughts completely…

L

Syaoran.

Entering the back door, he looked at his friend Mckee, "Hey, you're just on time," he said, he was just a bit older than Syaoran, a college student working his way through.

"I know," Syaoran smiled, catching his friend's attention. "So are we full already?"

"Nope, but if you must know we've got a luncheon today with very good-looking rich ladies," Syaoran rolled his eyes putting on his apron.

"I don't know why you waste your time," Syaoran told his friend, knowing the chances of him getting any response that wasn't a cool one was very slim. He hated when there was a luncheon, he found rich people to be quite intolerable, the women more so.

"Hey, who knows when I might get lucky one day," McKee replied, Syaoran laughed knowing he was very serious. He looked at the tray of glasses and water that was pushed towards him.

"Hey Li, you get the pleasure of supplying them with drinks," Kurt, another waiter smiled.

"I feel honored," Syaoran frowned, ignoring their large smiles. Getting the cart, he prepared himself for their snobbish remarks.

L

Sakura.

She was dying; she was trying her hardest not to yawn. She found this gathering to be incredibly stupid. Absently she wondered how much more sucking up her sister and mother would do before the day was out. She was dressed in a chiffon dress that went to her knees, a very elegant day dress fit for the gathering of old snobs of aristocracy. "The service here is lacking," one of the older women complained.

"I heard the food is excellent though, and the workers are presented nicely," another stated, fanning her self even though it was quite cool in the private area where they were sitting. "It would be a good choice to get your staff from here," she told Gwen, who gently shook her head.

"Thank you Miro-san," Sakura wanted to gag at her modest tone. She knew her sister hated half the women who were gathered at the table, and at least half of them hated her mother and her sister. She had no idea what they thought of her, they probably hated her as well for making their children and grandchildren's lives living hell. Thinking about that she smiled rather evilly, when the door to the room opened.

"It's about time." Syaoran rolled his eyes staring at the glass. Looking up, he found himself staring into the amused eyes of Sakura; he knew he was never going to live this one down in school.

"What you think of getting this restaurant to do the catering?" Gwen asked her sister, Sakura didn't want to answer because she knew her answer wouldn't make any difference in her sister's decision.

"I believe it would be a wise choice," she replied, when Syaoran placed her glass of water in front of her. She knew he was trying everything not to look at her, she was thinking that maybe this luncheon wouldn't be so boring after all. When he exited the room, she smiled gently, "Would you excuse me?" she said, to those surrounding her.

Getting up, she walked out of the room leaving her sister and mother staring at her retreating back. She walked towards the hall that led to the bathroom but didn't go in; instead she leaned against the wall. When the door opened, she looked at Syaoran when he walked through, "Well well," she mused, when he looked at her stopping in his tracks.

"What do you want?" he bit out showing hostility towards her. She was the last person he wanted to see outside of school, especially at the place he worked. She walked slowly towards him admiring his clothing.

"Oh nothing, always serving me, now do you see how things go? You serve me like everyone else," she told him, only to have his frown deepen much to her amusement. "You the worker, me the Queen," a fond grin touched her lips.

"You the rich brat who doesn't know the least thing about earning a living, me the independent," he replied, bitingly. She laughed staring into his eyes; she found them to be quite intriguing.

"Really now?" she murmured, changing her tone. This made Syaoran go on guard more so when she stepped towards him. "I'll get you to be my servant like everyone else."

"Don't count it." Ignoring his cruel tone, she smile sweetly looking him over very closely. Reaching up, she touched his chest feeling his muscles jump at contact, she laughed softly.

"Oh really?" she laughed a bit louder when his hands grabbed her tightly pushing her away him. Syaoran moved her towards the wall and pinned her against it lowering his face to hers. Her heart was racing but it wasn't of fear, it was filled with something more pleasurable.

"Yes, this is one person who will never become your pet." Staring into his eyes, she impulsively grabbed a hold of his collar and pressed her lips hungrily against his tasting him. Caught totally off guard, he pushed her back making her hit the wall. "What are you doing?" he cried moving away from her. He couldn't believe she would kiss him so boldly. She totally shocked him.

"Like I said, I get I want. You won't change that," she spoke firmly, making it clear to him she never got turned down.

"You keep on believing that," he spat, walking away from her. Leaning against the wall Sakura placed her hand over her heart feeling it race. Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily feeling a kind of excitement she'd never felt in her whole life.

"Oh I will," she whispered, a determined smile touching her lips. Biting her bottom lip, Kinomoto Sakura had found a new prey, and she was very determined to get him. Moving off the wall she walked off heading away from the bathroom, "I'll get you Li Syaoran, if it's the last thing I do…


	4. Chapter 4

Chap

Chap. 4: "I hope you know this means war,"

L

L

L

"No!" a girl screamed loudly, before a crash sounded. Hitting the wall heavily, she slid to the floor in tears. "Please," she cried, not wanting any more pain. "Please father."

"You have no manners, you insolent girl!" the man cried, pulling her up roughly by the arm. Sara yelped in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. "When I say do something I don't want to hear any objections leaving your mouth. I expect you to follow instructions!" he hissed, pushing her roughly against the bed.

Hitting her side violently, she cried out sinking to the floor. "Please for the love of god, don't hit her anymore," a woman's voice hollered, from the doorway. He went to hit Sara again in anger but let his hand drop.

"I hope this teaches you a fucking lesson," he hissed coldly, walking away. Curled into a ball on the floor, Sara sobbed shaking in horror. She knew her mother was standing there but she didn't expect her to do anything about it. She never did anything; she never hugged her or told her everything was going to be okay. She just stood there like a puppet, ready to take the orders her father spat.

Her tears soaked the carpet, and her body shook with horrible sobs. She knew she could call someone, but her body hurt and she couldn't find the strength to lift herself off the floor. "Why can't I just die?" she cried in a pleading voice, it echoed in her dark room but no one heard. How could people say her life was perfect?

They knew nothing; no one knew the pain she had to endure every single day! And she hated it how they looked down upon her. She hated everything, and wished it would all come to an end for she wanted nothing more than to live in peace. "Please," She choked on a sob, begging the lord or any entity that was listening. "Steal my soul away…"

L

Next Day…

St. Mary's was about to steal another day of his life…

Syaoran rode towards the tree where he parked his bike. Sadly he was the only person in the school who did not have a car. Latching it, he looked up when a shadow came over him only to find Sakura standing there. "What do you want?" he hadn't seen her all week and to have her show up now made him a bit suspicious.

"You," she answered simply, when he stood up. "I'm giving you the honor of being my boyfriend," she told him, in a happy tone. All week she thought about a way to get him, and this was the only way she could think of. She found him to be very fascinating and he might be able to entertain her for a short time, besides she wanted to prove to him that she got any and everything she wanted, and he was no exception.

"The honor?" he drawled, in a tired tone. "Well guess what? You can keep it." She frowned slightly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You would be king. You could do or have anything you wanted. I'm giving you a nobody a chance, and you're turning me down?" Syaoran stared at her wondering what world she lived in. "Do you know what you're giving up?"

"Listen, you and all your friends are alike. You think you're so fucking high and mighty that you have a right to walk over people who are supposedly below you. Are you that shallow? You're the true meaning of beauty's only skin deep, aren't you?" the words he spoke hurt but she showed him nothing. "Nothing, you offer can make me want to spend a single second in your company," he bit out tightly, walking passed her.

"You'll be sorry," she hissed coldly, turning around. He looked at her, "No one in this school turns me down. You're going to be very sorry," she threatened, clenching her fists tightly.

"Threats, do you think I give a damn about your bullying?" he replied crossly, but slowly Sakura smiled and he found he liked it not a bit. She walked slowly towards him looking like the devil himself.

"You should—at least if you care about your friends. If you don't come to me Li Syaoran, I'll make you regret coming to this school," she stated firmly, before she walked off leaving him standing on the mound by his lonesome. He watched her walk away wondering just what she was up to. She might feel like she could bully him but he wasn't going to allow her to do that.

Walking off, he headed to the front of the building, where she disappeared moments earlier, to meet his friends. Spotting them on the stairs, he walked over to them; Brea smiled standing up when she spotted him. "What took you so long?" she asked softly, when he took her stuff.

"Just late," he answered, when Sakura and her posse walked passed them. She looked at him and winked sending shivers through his form. Brea looked at him wondering what was wrong. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Let's," Dan agreed, wanting to get inside the building because they only had a limited amount of time before the bell rang. Entering the building, they walked towards their lockers. Syaoran couldn't get the confrontation with Sakura out of his mind. He knew he had to be on guard because she was up to something. He felt like he was in some kind of suspense movie, with a crazy girl trying to be with him.

Brea screamed when she was pushed roughly from behind, her purse went flying in the air as she stumbled towards the ground. Syaoran reacted too late and hadn't been able to catch her. The hall filled with silence when she hit the ground hard. "Watch it loser!" three cheerleaders cried loudly, stepping over her. The third turned and laughed, "Hah you make a beautiful floor mat!" she shouted laughing, this made the hall erupt in laughter.

Bending down, Syaoran helped Brea to her feet; looking down the hall he saw Sakura and her friends laughing with everyone else. The three girls stopped in front of Sakura and at the same time all three inclined their heads before joining the group. Frowning he looked away from her. "Are you okay?" he asked Brea worriedly, lifting her up.

"I'm fine," she assured him, knowing something was definitely going on. What had she missed?

"Damn them," Syaoran hissed, when Clare handed Brea her purse. She looked worriedly at her friend who smiled gently. He looked at Brea when she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest. Calming down he wrapped his arms around her form turning away from the peering eyes of Sakura.

L

Sakura.

Watching him hug Morimoto Brea, she scowled turning away. "What's the matter?" Kenji inquired, seeing her change of character.

"Nothings the matter," she told him, touching his face. "Everything's peachy." Smiling he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. Closing her eyes she pictured herself kissing Syaoran, but found it felt nothing like that one they shared in the restaurant. If he wanted to defy her and date Brea, she was going to make the loser's life a living hell. She hated her before, but now it was getting personal. Brea was fucking with her property. "Hmmm, I have to go," she told him, moving from the kiss. "I will see you later, girls."

"Yeah later." He watched her walk off with her friends knowing she was up to something. He knew Sakura long enough, there was some kind of scheme going on, and he wanted to find out what it was.

When they entered the bathroom and checked to make sure it was empty, Tina turned to look questioningly at Sakura. "What's the matter?" she asked her friend softly, sensing she was very troubled.

"I want you guys to make sure every royalty knows to make Brea's life a living hell," she told them, firmly. "I'm fucking tired of seeing her ass walking around her like she's high and mighty even without a throne!" she cried angrily, shocking them. They hadn't seen her this pissed about Brea in a very long time, Tina looked at her wondering what had caused this episode.

"It's done," Ming told her smiling, happily. "Oh I was waiting for something wonderful to begin. This year is very boring," she squealed ecstatically, making them join her.

"Oh yes, it's going to get a lot better, trust me," Sakura grinned, leaning against the wall. She watched Tina reach into her purse and pull out a blunt. Smiling she closed her eyes knowing she might as well get high before class.

L

Syaoran.

L

He tapped his finger against the desk not able to concentrate on anything. He prayed Sakura wouldn't single out Brea just because he turned her down. He hoped this little phase she was going through would end very soon. Why did she want something like him? According to her, she could have everything she wanted, he groaned thinking about it. "Mr. Li, is something the matter?" He looked at the teacher in embarrassment; he hadn't noticed he was loud.

"No, Sir." Everyone looked at the door, when Sakura walked in fashionably late as usual. He didn't know why she bothered to come to class; it was obvious she didn't care about her grade.

"Miss Kinomoto, pleased to be graced with your presence," The teacher stated in a sarcastic tone, watching her walk to her desk.

"You should be," she told him, taking her seat behind Syaoran. This was one time he wished he'd given her the desk when she confronted him about it because now he had to deal with her sitting behind him for the rest of the year. "Hello darling," she whispered to him, leaning towards the window. "Had a change of heart?"

"No," he replied, she laughed softly resting back in her chair.

"You will soon enough…"

L

Later.

Sakura walked to her locker lost in thought, opening it up she looked at the note that fell out of it. Bending down, she picked it up wondering what it was. Opening it, she read the contents. "I've got something you want. I guess it's safe to say you don't get everything you want after all," it was signed the true Queen. Crushing the paper in her fist she slammed her locker shut. "Oh no bitch," she hissed, turning abruptly on her heels.

If Morimoto wanted a war, she was going to get one and then some. She turned the hall only to bump into three of her friends. "Nikki, Sasha and Tai," an unusually evil grin formed on her exotic face looking at the newest cheerleaders.

"Kinomoto-san," they greeted, inclining their heads politely.

"No need for that, call me Sakura" she grinned, making them smile shaking their heads. "Your Queen has a favor to ask…"

A moment later, the three girls followed by two others stepped through the doors entering the courtyard. Glancing around, they spotted Brea and Clare making their way across the grounds. "Let's go girls," Nikki stated, walking off when Sakura walked through the doors looking very please. She stood there, only to have her friends join her a moment later.

She smiled watching Nikki and the girls attack Brea and Clare. "Very good," she whispered, walking down the steps.

L

Syaoran.

He was sitting at the usual spot with Dan; they were waiting for the girls. "So what's up with you and Brea?" Dan inquired, moving his brows suggestively, Syaoran smiled. It had been a month since school started and he found he was enjoying it a bit better even though Sakura sought to make his life and those around him completely miserable.

"I think we're dating," He told his friend, who raised his brows not quite understanding. "I mean, we hang out and stuff, but I haven't really asked her out yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Dan asked him as if he were crazy.

"The right moment," he answered, when their attention was drawn to something happening in the middle of the courtyard. "Girls fighting?" He whispered in shock, never seeing one before.

"Holy shit!" hearing a scream, his eyes widened watching Clare falls out of the bunch. She landed on her back roughly making him jump up, but he didn't move because he feared getting involved.

"Clare!" Syaoran shouted, already making his way down to her. "Brea." He watched the group of girls walk off shouting profanities at the two girls who were lying on the ground. He stopped momentarily looking at Sakura, who was staring at him as she walked towards her group of friends who were sitting at the other end of the courtyard.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as rage slowly seeped into his body watching the fives girls fall into line behind her. Everyone stopped when she did; he watched her walk towards them not knowing what she was up to. He started to walk trying to get to the girls before she did but she beat him to it. He watched her whisper something to Brea before tossing a piece of paper at her.

She stood up, looked at him and winked before joining the rest of her group.

L

Sakura walked over to the bitch sitting on the ground. Brea looked at her with hatred when she bent down to her. "You want a war, you'd better be prepared to fight it bitch," she hissed, tossing the piece of crumbled paper at her head.

"I am," Brea replied heatedly, making Sakura laugh standing up. She winked at Syaoran before walking away; Brea clenched the paper tightly pushing it into her pocket when Syaoran appeared at her side.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked, looking for any kind of cut but she just had scraps. He looked at Clare when Dan helped her to her feet; giving Brea his hands he helped her up.

"Fine," her hair was a mess; she had food on her clothing that was in disarray. "I should go clean up," she told him softly, when he touched her face gently, concern written on his face. "Really," she tried to assure him, but burst into tears making him hug her. "I'm not," she told him sadly. Brea knew that the more Sakura picked on her, the less Sakura's chances of getting Syaoran would be. She smiled in his chest while she cried, knowing Sakura would go crazy when she couldn't acquire Syaoran…

L

Sakura. Later.

Leaning against her railing, she sighed thinking about the situation with Syaoran. He appeared to be the one thing she wouldn't be able to get, and it pissed her off greatly. He had no idea what kind of person Brea was; he was so fucking delusional that it seriously upset her. Even though things were against her right now, she was not going to give up because she knew she could get him.

She didn't know why getting him to want her was so important. There were other guys in the school who were equally good looking and would want to be with her in an instant. But whom was she kidding? If she had someone like Syaoran, who could make her want him so badly she wouldn't be going after this one right now. She just wanted him for a short time then she would toss him to the side.

Thinking of Brea, she scowled remembering the girl who made her life a living hell when she was younger. Brea was always good looking, she never went through the phases like her, according to everyone then she was perfect. It only drove her more to bring her down, and she did so by knocking Brea off the very throne that was created by her family. "That's right," she whispered softly, thinking about the day when she was crowned queen; she laughed remembering when Brea collapsed.

It hadn't been easy getting the title. She and her friends had to work hard and there been a lot of blackmailing in the process to the previous king, Brea's brother was supposed to rule and pass the crown down to her when she was ready. Unfortunately it hadn't worked out for her. "Nope," she whispered, picking up her binoculars when she spotted her sister appearing through the trees with her new tennis teacher.

Zooming in, she smiled finding this one to be quite attractive. "You do pick them good don't you," she whispered, amusedly moving it from her eyes. Her sister was a hypocrite; she walked around playing a scrupulous female when she was nothing of the sort. Sakura found it was better to be one's self in the open instead of hiding it behind an innocent façade.

When her phone started to ring, she walked over to it. "Hello?"

"Hey, are we still on for tonight?" Tina's voice inquired, on the other line.

"Yeah, right after dinner I'll leave. I should be at your house at ten no later," she told Tina glancing at the clock. Soon she would have to go down to greet their guests, Gwen's fiancé and his brother. She never met them before and sure as hell didn't want to, she wasn't marrying him after all. What did she care how he looked? However she found out from her sister that his brother was single. She prayed her mother wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker, it would make her already wasted night even more so.

"Okay, I wish you luck. Please don't die of boredom," Tina stated, making her laugh.

"I shall try not to," Sakura replied, before hanging up. Tossing her phone on the bed, she walked towards her bathroom to shower and get ready.

L

Syaoran.

While Sakura was getting ready for the very boring dinner party, Syaoran was getting ready for his date with Brea. Tonight he planned to ask her out, he hoped she would say yes. Standing in front of the mirror, he ran his hand through his hair trying to get it looking sensibly but it only fell back in place. "You remind me of someone," he told his unruly hair thinking about Sakura.

Turning from the mirror, he turned the bathroom light off walking towards his bed. Sitting down, he picked up his shoes, thinking about Brea he realized he knew very little about her. They would talk, but the conversation only got so far. She'd been to his place a lot of times but he'd never seen where she lived. Standing up, he grabbed his wallet that contained the money from his paycheck, when he returned home it would be empty.

Sometimes she forgot that he actually had to work for his money unlike her. "Rich people," he whispered, walking out of his room. He met her outside because she didn't like coming up. "I need to get a better job," he told himself, grabbing his jacket. It hurt his pride that his soon to be girl friend didn't want to come up to his apartment because she was afraid that someone might steal her car…

L

Sakura.

Walking down the steps, she headed towards the parlor where everyone was most likely gathered. Entering the room, she looked at her mother, sister, father and two men she was going to meet. "Good evening," she greeted with a gentle smile resting on her lips. Remembering her etiquette she walked into the room like a gentle woman, and smiled seeing approval in her father's eyes.

"John, Paul," Celina spoke gently getting the men's attention. "I would like you to meet our youngest daughter, Sakura. Darling," her mother only called her darling when in the presence of guests. "This is Nakamori John," her sister's fiancé, the man was already going bald for crying out loud. "And his brother Paul," who was following behind him.

"Good evening," she inclined her head, politely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man my dear beloved sister is so besotted on," she said looking up, her eyes locked with Gwen's mischievously. She walked over to her father and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. "Father," she greeted before taking a seat in the only chair that was remaining, ironically it was placed next to Paul's.

"Such beauty, Fujitaka you are blessed with two heavenly daughters" Paul grinned, looking at him before his daughters.

"Thank you very much, but you should tell Celina that," Fujitaka replied, Sakura noticed how his voice sounded tired.

"Celina," John spoke, making her smile modestly. "I've heard a lot about you Sakura, you are still in high school, are you not?" he inquired, Sakura hid her bored expression.

"Oh yes very much, I can hardly wait to get out" Sakura answered, softly. "I want to be just like my sister," she looked at Gwen. "She's so lucky to have found such a wonderful man for a husband," Gwen eyed her sister closely wondering what the little brat was up to. She knew that when Sakura was so nice she was up to something, it always caused damage.

"Oh nonsense, I'm blessed," John replied, looking at Gwen with loves in his eyes. "She's the most perfect woman, you and other females should model yourselves off her example. She never raises her voice or objects, she's simply perfect."

"Ah John," Gwen flushed giving him a sweet kiss. Sakura went to roll her eyes but caught her self seeing that Paul's eyes hadn't left her since she entered the room.

"Oh yes, I want to be just like my sister, she's amazing" Sakura beamed, in a happy tone. "I want a husband like her, I want to act like her—I even want a tennis trainer like her," Gwen held back a scowl hearing that leave her sister's lips. "You spoil her with all those trainers Nakamori-san," Sakura told him, but he smiled stupidly. She wondered if all men were like that, oblivious to what was actually going on around them.

"Anything for my darling," 'Somebody help me,' Sakura thought trying not to sink deeper into her seat.

"Madam," the butler spoke, appearing at the door. "Dinner is served," 'Thank you,' Sakura smiled standing up abruptly. She ignored the look she received, she just wanted this night to be over with and quickly.

"Sakura," hearing her mother's voice she stopped before taking a step. "A word," groaning inwardly she watched everyone leave the room. "Paul is very well off, and he's single," she informed, when Sakura stopped beside her. "I want you to make an impression tonight and at the engagement party," her mother informed, making her sigh wondering why such things happened to her.

"Certainly mother." Naturally there was nothing more she wanted than to get married right out of high school to a man who was going bald in his twenties!

L

Later.

The strip by the beach was buzzing with life as people gathered for the night festivities and the night clubs that lined it. Syaoran was walking down the strip with Brea who was leaning comfortably against his arm. It was clear he'd asked her out and she answered 'yes'. "What do you want to do now?" he asked softly, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let's go to Loops!" she said, pointing at the club that was across the street.

"I don't know," he wasn't really into nightclubs, maybe that was because he hated dancing.

"Ah come on, it'll be fun," she told him, with a cute pout forming upon her lips. "Just for a little while. We won't stay if you don't like it inside," she told him softly, he sighed shaking his head.

"Fine, but not for long," he agreed. She laughed pulling him towards the road. "Whoa, slow down Brea it's not going anywhere," he cried, moving through the people on the walkway. Stepping into the road, Brea screamed hearing a loud horn; she hid her face in Syaoran's chest when tires screeched stopping inches from them. The person in the car was obviously very impatient because they continued to honk the horn.

"Jesus, I have to see untouchables even outside of school!" Sara shouted, sitting in the back of Sakura's car, Tina laughed pressing on the horn numerous times. "Get your asses out of the road, fuckers!" When Syaoran looked at them, he frowned looking at Sakura who was sitting in the passengers side, laughing with great amusement. "Hello! Did you not hear me?"

"Sara!" Sakura laughed, when Syaoran and Brea hurried off the road.

"It's about fucking time. If it wasn't such an expensive car we wouldn't have stopped!" Ming shouted, at them slipping into the car. They laughed happily turning unto a private road that led to the back of Loops. They didn't have time for lines they were always V.I.P.

L

Syaoran.

"I hate them, I hate them so much!" Brea whispered, angrily. "How come we can never get rid of them?" she asked, Syaoran looking into his eyes. "Why is it like this?"

"It's okay, they'll give it up soon believe me," he assured her; at least he was praying Sakura would get bored with him. It pissed him off that she was making Brea's life so miserable, and it was his fault. He had to make her understand that he didn't want her, and she needed to give it a rest. "Come on, let's go in this club of yours,"

"Okay," she smiled, feeling a lot better. Walking off, they entered the line…

Sakura

She moved to the music making her way through the crowd. "Hah," she dipped with the music moving her body with the rhythm; she laughed when Tina twirled her around.

"Yeah," she moved close to her friend's body making Tina move with her. "Always better without guys," Tina told her, knowing this was a time for them to relax without the interference of testosterone.

"Most definitely," Sakura agreed, moving to the strong diving beats of the techno music. "After that dreadful dinner, I need to unwind," she told Tina, when they spun around dancing with the rest of the crowd. It paid off to be a cheerleader sometimes because it was their jobs to know the latest moves, especially for them because they went clubbing so much.

"How long do you think this engagement will last?"

"It seems like it might which is very scary," she answered, when the song came to an end. Sakura looked at her empty can. "I'm going to get another, I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay, don't wonder off with some guy. Tell me first okay?" Tina spoke firmly, Sakura laughed shaking her head. "I'm not kidding,"

"I promise, don't worry" she walked off leaving her friend looking at her…

L

Syaoran.

He stood at the side waiting for Brea to return from the bathroom. They'd been standing in the line for so long that when they got in the first thing she had to do was relieve herself. Sighing he watched people dancing around him feeling slightly out of place. He couldn't even buy anything to drink because he was underage. He didn't know how Brea got them in, feeling someone's arms wrap around him he smiled. "Brea." The hands moved beneath his shirt running slowly over his chest. "Aren't we bold." He turned slowly.

"Yes, we are," Sakura answered, shocking him. She smiled seeing his reaction, laughing she jumped unto him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He was so stunned that he hadn't time to prevent her from kissing him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth before he pulled her back, her legs still latched around his waist. She laughed at the horror on his face. "I know my kiss wasn't that bad," she pouted, cutely.

"Get off me," he cried, making people look at them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, holding her at arms length.

"Stealing a kiss. I'm not giving up so don't count on it," she released her hold on him, but he was so tall that her feet didn't reach the ground. "Mind putting me down?" Syaoran dropped her realizing he was holding her off the ground. "See you around." Walking passed him she slapped him on the butt. He stood there as if in another world. He was standing at least six foot one but was just attacked by a female who stood a mere five foot four.

Touching his lips, he shook his head snapping out of his trance. "Syaoran," hearing his name he jumped spinning around. "Is something wrong?" Brea asked seeing the look he gave her. He hoped he didn't look guilty right now; there was no reason for him to look that way because he hadn't done anything.

"No, let's get out of here," He said, taking her hand; he couldn't remain in the same club with Sakura.

"But we just got in,"

"We can go somewhere else," he told her as they walked towards the exit. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked at the second floor only to have her eyes land on Sakura. She frowned when her enemy lifted her beer as if saluting her…

Watching them leave, Sakura laughed turning around she couldn't believe he would haul ass out of the club so quickly. "Someone looks happy. What happened?" Sara asked, sitting on a chair, Ming was opposite her with Tina. "I want to know, come now what good looking guy have you found out there?"

"Not telling," Sakura smiled, sinking into the chair beside her. "Hmmm," she whispered tasting him, closing her eyes she remembered running her hand over his chiseled chest. A squeal of pleasure left her lips, opening her eyes she laughed nervously seeing the weird look she received.

"Must have been some guy," Tina stated, having a pretty good idea who it was. Though Sakura didn't know, she knew what was going on with her friend. She was going to watch her; she hoped it was only a mere infatuation.

"He was…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap

Chap. 5: "Hate or not?"

&

&

&

&

&

A week ago Sakura stole a kiss from him and a week ago that same night he started dating Brea, yet he hadn't told her about the incident. Syaoran didn't know if it was because of guilt, or some other unforeseen force that prevented from uttering those syllables.

Resting against the tree with her in his arms, his mind wondered through a variety of private thoughts. Hearing him sigh again, Brea moved turning to look at him. "That must be some thought," she muttered, a smile forming upon her lips. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance," he told her, but she wasn't happy with his answer because she moved out of his arms and sat intently looking at him.

"Come now, do you expect me to believe such a ridiculous answer?" her brows rose slightly.

"Seriously, it was nothing—look here's Clare and Dan right now!" he said hurriedly, spotting his friends walking towards him. Brea held back a frown wondering what it was he was keeping from her. Even though he was her boyfriend he still kept things to himself, which greatly irritated her.

"Fine." Getting up, she walked away leaving him watching her form. Dan left her and Brea to talk and ran over to him looking very happy.

"Got in an argument?" Dan inquired, grinning stupidly.

"No," Syaoran denied, knowing it couldn't possibly be classified as an argument because he had four sisters and knew what an argument was all about.

"Don't live in denial, look at them talk," he turned to look at the girls like Syaoran. "She is so venting to Clare right now."

&

&

"I'm sure he'll open up soon," Clare told Brea, wondering if her friend had any patience. "I haven't known him for very long but it's clear to me that he values his privacy. You just have to leave him open up to you," she explained softly, but Brea hardly heard a word that left her lips.

"I can't wait forever," she spoke, under her breath. She yelped in surprise when someone's arms wrapped tightly around her form pulling her swiftly backwards. Syaoran laughed hearing her terrified cry, spinning around in his arms she scowled. "Oh that was so mean!" she cried, slapping him on the arms.

"I know," Syaoran chuckled; looking at his face she smiled then laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "So I heard from a friend that my beautiful girlfriend is a bit peeved at me," he said softly, when Dan walked up to them.

"I hope he didn't say beautiful," Clare told Syaoran but looked directly at her boyfriend. "I would be greatly offended because he only calls me pretty,"

"Thanks a lot Syaoran," Dan joked, taking Clare's hand in his own.

"I can't very well lie…

&

&

&

&

Sakura

&

&

&

&

She stared across the schoolyard watching Syaoran play with his dumb girlfriend and idiot friends. Blowing a loose strand of hair off her face, she fell against the grass feeling the cool air rush against her exposed skin. "Life sucks," she whispered, irritably.

"It can't be that bad," Ming replied, resting against her. "You make it this way. Sakura last year we had a blast, the senior year is supposed to be even better," she explained, looking down at her friend. "You haven't been yourself lately, and we're a bit worried."

"She's telling the truth, it's like you're having man problems," Sara appeared. Placing her hands on Ming's shoulders she leaned over her friend, her long sun kissed locks falling over her shoulders. "And that couldn't be, because you have a boyfriend, and very good looking one at that."

"Right," Sakura drawled, thinking about Kenji, who wasn't officially her boyfriend but he was already acting like it. "I'm just a little bored that's all," she admitted, a rueful smile touching her lips. And she was greatly frustrated because she hadn't been able to acquire Li Syaoran as yet. She had to try harder; she needed to get him to come to her.

"Then let's heat things up," Tina stated, holding out her hands to pull her up. Taking the offer, she allowed her friend to pull her to her feet. "Come on, let's go to the roof and chill. We'll think of something up there."

"You guys go on, we'll be right behind you," Ming told them.

Tina shook her head before leading Sakura away. "You know I love you right?" Tina whispered softly, Sakura looked at her and smiled shaking her head.

"Of course I know, and I love you too," she replied, gently. "Oh Tina, what are we going to do without each other?" she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"You'll never have to find out because I'm not going anywhere," her friend grinned, with sparkling black eyes. "We're attached at the sides, and anything that bothers you fucks with me," she said those words, glancing at Brea who was sitting at the other side of the courtyard.

"Likewise, so what are we gonna do?"

"Something great."

&

&

&

&

&

After School…

&

&

&

&

Clare and Brea walked out of the shower only wrapped in towels. They failed to notice how empty the locker room was. "God, I swear Mina-san wants to kill us," Clare spoke, resting her things on the bench. Standing up, she started to dry her hair knowing she had to hurry because she had a date with Dan, and didn't want to miss it.

"I know, I don't believe I can go out tonight with Syaoran. I'm really tired," Brea replied, putting her things away in the locker. Glancing around, she found it quiet odd that the locker room would empty out so fast.

When they went into the shower it was filled with their teammates, now coming out the place was practically deserted. Hearing a door slam shut, they looked at each other. "I wonder what that was," walking off they left their bags on the bench heading towards the front.

Brea pushed against the door but found it wouldn't budge. "Okay," she pushed harder but it still didn't move. Clare joined her, "this is odd, let's check the back," they gasp when the lights went out almost engulfing them in darkness.

"Oh this isn't funny!" Clare cried, hoping this wasn't another stunt. Leaving the door, they ran through the rows of lockers heading towards the back door. Coming to the door, they found that it was locked as well, turning to look at Clare, Brea frowned. They looked up when the lights came on; this was definitely not a good thing.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried in frustration, pushing on the door. "God!" she was tired of these little games, what was the point of locking them in the fucking locker room. "This is so childish!"

"No it's not," a voice called back, making them jump. Turning towards the front of the locker room, they saw shadows move against the walls.

"Who's in here!" they ran through the lockers to the front door but before making it there it slammed shut and latched from the other side.

"Let us out!" Clare cried, not wanting to be locked up in the locker room. "Please!"

"Choose your friends wisely," was all the girl's voice replied, before laughter resumed.

"Our phones!" Brea gasped heading towards her locker. When they came to the rows, their bags were gone. "No," she cried, not believing this was happening to her. Holding the towel so it didn't fall off she sat on bench feeling incredibly pissed.

"What are we going to do?" Clare whispered, frightened.

"Scream, maybe someone will hear us" they started to scream, but would end up spending the night locked in the school…

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

&

Sitting in the park, Syaoran glanced at his watch wondering what was taking Brea so long. She was almost forty-five minutes late. "She'll be here," he told him self, watching people walk pass him engaged in intimate conversations.

Resting against the back of the bench, he closed his eyes wishing he had a phone to call her. Unfortunately he didn't, and the closest one was all the way towards the front. Glancing at his watch again, he decided to call her, just in case something came up and she couldn't get a hold of him.

Getting up, he walked off leaving the bench behind. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he stared at the sky sighing deeply. After much thought, he decided he would try to tell Brea about what happened. Then he found himself thinking that as long as it didn't happen again he shouldn't tell her. And what if he did only to have it ruin their relationship? "It shouldn't be so hard," he told himself.

"What shouldn't be so hard?" a female's voice asked, a very familiar voice. Turning he watched Sakura skate from behind him, she whipped around and skated backwards facing him. "Well you're the last person I ever thought I would bump into" she amused, looking him over slowly.

"Likewise, what do you want?" He asked harshly, but this didn't faze Sakura a bit.

"This is a free world, I can skate wherever I want, more so since as this is my park," she told him, firmly, though her smile remained. "So what you up to?" he wanted to get away from her just in case Brea showed up. He knew she wouldn't like to find him talking to her enemy; it would only make things way harder for him.

"Waiting for Brea, now get lost," he shooed rudely. She lost her smile wondering why he had to be such a jerk to her when she was trying to be nice.

"How rude of you.'

"You don't know the meaning of rude," upon saying that he walked up leaving her behind. Frowning Sakura spun around and yelped slipping. Hearing her scream, he turned right when she hit the ground pretty hard.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain, reaching for her ankle. "God I think I sprained it." He knew he should continue on his way but he was taught never to leave someone hurt without helping.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, going to take a step but stopped. Why should he help her? She didn't lift a hand to help anyone; she was mean and should know how it felt.

"You aren't going to leave me here are you?" She cried angrily, when he turned to walk off.

"Actually I am. There's a lot of people in this park. I'm sure someone will come along to help," he replied, back turned to her. Sakura's eyes narrowed deadly but when she spoke it held fear and anxiety.

"I'm helpless, what if someone robs me? Besides I don't even have my phone. I can't even get to my car or much less drive." He glanced at her knowing she had valuable things on. If a mugger came by he would surely rob her, even hurt her if she refused.

Sakura hid her smile when he walked over to her. Bending down Syaoran refrained from looking into her eyes. Reaching out, he loosened the laces on her skate, "Ouch!" she cried in pain when he pulled it off roughly. "That hurt!"

"Shut up," was his rigid response. Moving his hand over her ankle, he looked up when she winced in pain but not a sound left her lips. "Oh far is your car?"

"Just down that way," she told him, softly. "If you take me home I can have a driver bring you back here," she explained, softly. Sighing regrettably, he picked her up. Sakura smiled when he couldn't see resting her skate on her tummy. "Thank you," when he didn't say anything in return, she frowned trying to think of something to get him talking. "Isn't this a beautiful park?"

Again Syaoran didn't say anything. "For my tenth birthday, my father bought it for me. That's why there's so many cherry blossoms here, my means that you know" hearing complete silence, she frowned slightly looking at her skate. "Do you hate me that much?" she asked him softly, hiding the hurt in her voice.

"I hate no one," was his gruff response. Never in his life had he been this cruel to anyone but he felt like she deserved to know how Brea and everyone else felt when she tormented them.

"That's not the way it seems, you don't even want to give me a chance," a soft sigh left her lips. "I bet if you got to know me—y"

"I don't want to be your friend so don't talk to me," he spat when they came to the parking area. He didn't have to ask her which her car was because it was the only Rolls Royce in the whole lot.

"You know nothing about me, yet you push yourself to hate me, why is that!" She looked at his face, Syaoran didn't look at her when he stopped at her car. Moving towards it, he lifted her over the passenger side getting ready to rest her in the seat.

"Because I see what you are. You're such a bitch that you're despicable to me!" he cried loudly hurting her more than anything else in the world.

"To hell with you then, put me down. I don't want you to got out of your fucking way for a despicable person like me," she cried, making him drop her in the seat. She screamed in pain hitting her ankle on the floor.

Syaoran felt a little sorry for dropping her hard but didn't bother to open his mouth to say sorry. Glaring at him with tears flooding her eyes, she climbed into the driver's side, still wearing one skate. Moving away from the car when she started it up, he couldn't believe it when a single tear slid down her cheek.

"If I die because of your stupidity, I hope you live with it for the rest of your fucking life!" she screamed, speeding out of the parking space. Putting the car in drive, she flipped him off hitting the gas.

Standing there he wondered if it was safe allowing her to leave much less drive when she was in pain from her ankle. Frowning, he knew he did a stupid thing by allowing her to leave; she just made him so upset that he could hardly think clearly. "Let's hope she doesn't hurt anyone," he whispered, turning away from the road.

Glancing his watch, he saw that Brea was at least an hour late. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair heading to find a phone to call her.

Not knowing someone was watching him; Tina rested against her seat a scowl forming upon her lips. Watching Syaoran closely she promised herself she would make him pay if anything happened to Sakura. She didn't see why her friend was interested in someone who was poor, he had nothing to offer her but pain.

The same her mother felt at her father's betrayal years ago. Whenever the rich mixed with the poor nothing good came of it. "He'd better be careful or I swear to god I'll make him pay," she hissed icily, eyes narrowing scornfully at Syaoran's form…

&

&

&

&

Sakura.

&

&

&

&

"I hate him, he's a fucking idiot. He has no idea what he's throwing away!" Sakura said, through gritted teeth. To be rejected by him more than once was working at her pride. She wondered if there was still something wrong with her, what did she have to fix that would make him give her a chance?

Was she so ghastly that everyone found a fault in her? Thinking about him, made her self esteem drop considerably. His rejection reminded her of her mother's constant bickering about her barely visible deficiencies. "God!"

Reaching over to the passenger's side, she opened her glove compartment. Taking her eyes off the road, she tried to get the container that was resting in it. Frowning when it slipped from her hand, she tried to get it.

With her mind occupied with catching the bottle, she forgot about driving, which sent her car into the oncoming traffic. Hearing a honking sound, she looked up and screamed swerving off the road to avoid that car she was headed to but it was far too late. And her car seemed to have a mind of its own because the brakes failed to work.

Both cars collided headfirst; Sakura flew forward before she was knocked into the seat falling instantly unconscious…

&

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

&

He looked at the door, when Alex and his girlfriend Rika walked through carrying bags of groceries. Getting out of the sofa, he took her bags following them into the kitchen. "What took you guys so long?" he asked them, resting the bags unto the table.

"Oh there was some kind of accident, two cars ran into each other headfirst," Rika told him, starting to unpack. "It made the road heading towards the park completely backed up." He leaned against the sink biting into an apple.

"You should have seen the cars. Damn a really expensive one was totally wrecked," Alex told him leaning against the other counter. "I believe a silver Royce," Hearing that Syaoran choked on his apple. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you said a Rolls Royce?" he asked Alex, who slowly shook his head. He knew Sakura drove that kind of car, "A convertible?"

"What a lucky guess." Hearing that he stood there in shock not believing she'd actually met in an accident. And it was his fault for allowing her to leave when he knew she needed help, "What's with the look?"

"Ah nothing," Syaoran lied, shaking himself free of the horrible thoughts that raced through his mind. If she was badly hurt it was his fault, what if she lost her life or caused someone else to loose his or hers? Reaching up, he ran his hand over his face. "Excuse me," walking out of the room he left his roommates staring after him in wonder.

Entering his room, he closed the door and sat on his bed. He couldn't get her off his mind; he was really worried that she might have hurt herself. "Shit, this is all my fault…

&

&

&

&

&

Next Day.

&

&

&

&

The wreck she met in last night hadn't been a really bad one. She car was totaled but it was no big deal. The other person was being taken care of by her father so he wouldn't draw any charges up against her. She had to take an alcohol test though since as they found the container in her car.

Luckily she hadn't anything to drink, and she merely lied that she passed out from fatigue. It was wrong to lie but she didn't want reckless driving on her license. So after getting a check up, she was released only to go home to her mother's fucking bickering and her sister's useless two cents comments.

Turning unto the school property, she drove her silver two door Mercedes making sure to be very cautious. Her father gave her a warning about ruining expensive cars but made it clear he would get her a brand new Bentley as soon as possible. A soft smile touched her lips thinking about her father. He didn't show her affectionate love but he gave her whatever she wanted to show it.

Pulling into her parking space, she looked at her friends who were waiting for her. "Oh are you okay? Tina told us what happened, why didn't you call us?" Sara blurted when Sakura got out of her car. She looked at the tiny bandage on Sakura's forehead her bangs covered it. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I didn't want to bother you guys with such petty matters" Sakura replied, touched that they cared so much for her. "Really guys, I'm fine," she assured, in a happy tone.

"If you say so," Ming said, unsurely.

"I am, come on let's get inside." Walking off her friends weren't so sure everything was fine. She seemed a bit paler in the face, they wondered if she'd eaten anything at all. Her sister's engagement party was rapidly approaching and they knew she was dieting, well starving herself to look perfect.

Entering the school building, Sakura kept her eyes straight knowing most of the school probably knew of her accident. Absently she wondered how many were sad that she hadn't died…

&

&

&

&

Syaoran

&

&

&

&

"So you haven't heard anything from them?" he asked, Dan in a worried tone.

"No, I tried calling Clare's cell phone then her house but nothing," he explained, to his friend closing his locker. "I'm worried, she would never do something like this, it's not like her." Syaoran now had to worry about Sakura's accident and Brea's sudden disappearance along with Clare.

"Shit, I called Brea's cell but it was turned off. I couldn't call her house because I don't have that number." It was odd that he was her boyfriend yet he didn't have her house phone number. "It really hasn't been a day yet so we can't say anything to the school."

"Yeah, maybe they are just ignoring us" Dan said, when his attention was drawn to something behind Syaoran. Turning Syaoran looked at what caught his attention, staring at Sakura he sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt badly.

In fact, she seemed perfectly fine; surprisingly she was even walking on both legs fine. He wondered what happened to her sprained ankle, frowning he knew she lied about that. Suddenly all the guilt he held for her was replaced by anger at her deceitful nature. "It's a shame she's here, I had hoped she would have been out for six weeks," Dan whispered, turning his eyes from Sakura but Syaoran still looked at her.

"Why?"

"It would have been a holiday for people like us. Hell some probably went as far as to pray that she was really badly injured or worse dead. It would be one less bully in this world." Syaoran stared at her, but Sakura passed him without a single look in his direction.

And he could say it was the first time she passed him without giving him some kind of flirtatious look. Turning to his friend he sighed, "I hope Brea's okay."

Sakura didn't look at Syaoran because she was still pissed him. She should have stayed home and make him fret that she was on her deathbed or worse but her evil mother wouldn't allow her to stay home. Opening her locker, she rested her head against the one next to it. "Are you okay?" Tina asked her softly, able to feel that she was not in a good mood.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, though she wasn't the least bit. She felt sick to her stomach, her head and eyes hurt and her legs felt numb.

"Hey, let's skip class and do something," Sara said, out of the blue, her voice filled with mischief.

"Yeah, let's go swimming, I know the pool is free this block" Ming continued, making Sakura smile. "A private party."

"Sounds good, why don't you make sure the doors are open Ming, while Tina and Sara gather's the group?" Sakura told them, lifting her head off the locker. "I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll meet ya'll there in a few.'

"Sounds good, don't take long, okay?" Tina said, resting her hand comfortingly on Sakura's shoulder.

"I won't," Sakura, replied. Tina shook her head before walking off with Sara in a different direction than Ming. Sakura waited a few minutes after they left to push her tired body off the locker. Closing her eyes momentarily she started to walk towards the bathroom.

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

"Five minutes till school starts," Dan said, glancing at his watch. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Getting off his locker, they started down the hall when there was scream followed by people surrounding something on the floor.

"What do you think happened?" Dan asked him, being nosy. Syaoran could careless he just wanted to get to class. Hopefully the day would hurry up so he could try to contact Brea, he hated not knowing if she was okay or not.

"I dunno," they moved through the crowd trying to get to the front. Coming to it, they stared at Sakura's body that was lying there. He looked at her wondering what was wrong with her, then at all the people surrounding her body. He frowned when no one made a move to see if she was okay, how could they be so cruel?

"Come on, let's go," Dan said to him, Syaoran looked at him in disbelief. "It's not our business."

"Right," Syaoran replied ,sarcastically. Turning he pushed through the remaining bodies entering the circle fully. No matter what he felt for Sakura, he couldn't leave her on the ground with a bunch of people who hadn't the decency to help her.

Bending down, he knew she'd just fainted, from what he had no idea. Picking her up, he stood up realizing how unnaturally light her body was. Fiemie is little sister who was only ten felt heavier than the young woman in his arms.

Ignoring the looks he got, he walked off hurrying down the hall. People cleared the way as if they were afraid to touch Sakura's body. Looking at her face, he noticed how pale she was and picked up his pace knowing how to get to the nurse's office.

Turning the corner, he saw the sign at the end. "P—put me down," she breathed, her eyes still closed. She wanted to die; she hated feeling so sick in her stomach.

"Shhh," Syaoran replied, and when she didn't say anything else he knew she was out again. Entering the nurse's office, he came to a halt staring at Brea and Clare who were sitting on chairs wrapped in blankets.

"Syaoran!" Brea cried, her eyes widening in horror at who was in his arms. At that instant the nurse walked into the room.

"Bring her into this room now," the woman ordered, Syaoran opening a door. Syaoran opened his mouth to explain to Brea but was rudely cut off. "Now!"

"I'll explain," he told her, hurrying towards the room. Brea went to follow him, but the lady held up her hand telling her no before she entered and closed the door.

"Rest her on the bed," the woman sighed, opening a cupboard. "I never thought I would see her so soon," she told Syaoran, in a sad tone.

"Soon?" he replied, in confusion.

"Yeah, everyone in here knows Sakura like she was apart of their family. She comes here a lot after passing out from fatigue. Her mother must have her on some kind of diet," the woman explained, getting something out of the cupboard. "Here put this on her forehead, I'll be right back," she said, handing Syaoran a sodden cloth.

Turning his attention to Sakura, he dabbed her forehead with the cloth. What kind of diet did she need to be on? She was far too skinny, and he knew because holding her in his arms she felt like an eight-year-old child. "Don't look at me like that," she told him softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Like what?" he replied, noticing the way her hair covered the pillow giving her an angelic appearance.

"With pity," she told him, trying to sound strong but her voice came strained. "I don't want your pity, give it to someone else."

"I wasn't looking at you with pity," he explained, not wanting her to get upset. "You mistook my look of worry and concern."

"Hah," she laughed dryly, fully opening her eyes. "Worry and concern for someone who you allowed to drive in such a state yesterday?" she drawled angrily, making him wince.

"It was stupid of me, and I'm very sorry." And to show he really meant it, he looked her in the eyes taking her hand firmly in his. "I wouldn't have been able to live with knowing that cost you your life." She listened to him wondering if she had to hurt herself in order for him to be nice to her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive?" she repeated, looking him in the eyes. Lifting her free hand, she gently caressed his cheek able to feel the touch of his skin without him lashing out. Raising herself up, she looked him in the eyes. "I'll think about it." Without another word, she pressed her lips modestly to his closing her eyes.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but Syaoran found it had the same effect on him. When she moved back, she rested heavily against the pillow. "Why do you do this? When will you get tired of me?" he asked, wondering why he allowed her to kiss him when he knew it was wrong.

"I won't, not until I have you," her hand remained at his cheek then slowly she moved it to his lips. She wanted him so badly that she felt like she was going to die from her desire. She smiled moving her eyes from him. "Do you mind?" she bit out tightly, her voice changing completely.

Turning abruptly, Syaoran stared eye wide into the eyes of Brea whose face contorted into something painful. "Did you not hear me?" Sakura bit out tightly, glaring maliciously at her enemy.

"You whore!" Brea cried, in hysterics. "You low, conniving tramp!" when she walked in to see Sakura's hand on Syaoran's cheek she knew she could loose him to her. She thought he had built up resentment for her but it was clear it wasn't strong enough to withhold Sakura's charms.

"Oh you're the same, isn't that right?" Sakura grinned, evilly. "Meet the former ruler of the Royalties," she told Syaoran, making him look at her then Brea. "Oh yes, I kicked her ass off her throne."

"Shut up!" Brea cried, clenching her fists in anger. "Shut up you, you—you" she turned her eyes to Syaoran feeling greatly humiliated. "How could you!?" she looked at the door when Tina and the girls appeared wondering what the hell was going on.

Seeing Brea standing in the doorway, she now remembered that they'd been locked in the locker room. She totally forgot about them when Sakura called her, and Ming and Sara wouldn't have remembered because they went out drinking. "Get out!" she hissed coldly, glaring cruelly at Brea. "You have no right to be talking to your Queen in such a manner. Remember your place!"

She pushed Brea out of the way entering the room; looking at Sakura her friend instantly smiles. "Tina," Sakura said happily, feeling a lot better.

"Get out," Tina told Syaoran. "And take that whore with you." Narrowing his eyes at Tina, he glanced back at Sakura. She winked at him seductively, Brea saw this and hauled ass out of the room trying not to break loose with rage.

"Brea!" he cried, running after her. When they were gone, Tina rested on Syaoran's discarded chair; she smiled reaching over to caress Sakura's hair.

"How are you?"

"Tired, I haven't eaten anything in two days, just lived on water…

&

&

&

&

Syaoran

&

&

&

He ran out the door only to find his girlfriend sitting on the step wrapped in a sheet. "Leave me alone," Brea cried, not looking at him.

I'm sorry," he apologized, not knowing exactly for which thing he was apologizing for.

"Sorry? You think I didn't see the way she looked at you when she touched your cheek?" she replied angrily, when he sat next to her. "She's going to steal you from me."

"No she's not!" he replied strongly, making her look at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were once a royalty?" he asked a bit hurt that she would keep something like that from him.

"Once? I hadn't the chance to be Queen or even apart of it because Sakura stole it from me right when we entered our freshman year. Because of her I lost my throne and brought shame to my family," she cried indignantly, making Syaoran laugh shaking his head in amusement.

"It's only a stupid high school club," he told her, but when she stood up abruptly with anger he knew he hadn't said the right thing.

"No it's not, since this school has been open the Royalties have been around. And my family has always ruled until Kinomoto took it away from me. It's more than a stupid club; it's life around here. You're either a royalty, nobody or worse an untouchable!" she stated firmly, making it clear she thought it was very important. "You have no idea how stupid I felt when my brother was the last to rule. She and her stupid friends stole it from us, and now she's going to steal you away from me."

"She's not going to steal me away," he said, taking her into his arms. "Brea, I'm with you, and it's going to remain that way," he told her firmly, making her look at him. "I want you not her," he whispered, making sure she understood him. Brea looked into his eyes, she knew there was still a chance she wouldn't be able to keep him away from Sakura.

She saw the way he allowed her to touch him without even objecting. "Promise," she whispered, nonetheless knowing she would ruin him before she ever allowed Sakura to get her hooks in him.

"Promise," he gave her a soft kiss, breaking it he wrapped his arms around her holding her body to his. He hadn't realized how much he smelt like Sakura, and the more Brea inhaled it, the more she felt rage build in her tiny form.

'They are going to pay if it's the last thing I do' she thought angrily closing her eyes…

&


	6. Chapter 6

&

&

Chap. 6: "Secret Rendezvous"

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

A cool night breeze brushed gently against her, brushing invisible strands of hair off her face. Sighing sadly, Sakura lifted the cigarette mixed with feel good contents to her lips. Taking a long draw, she felt the smoke tingle in her throat.

Tonight was her sister's extravagant engagement party, and anyone who was anyone was invited. She felt sick because she knew her sister's marriage was based upon everything but love. It seemed as if her kind was forever immune to such an emotion. Taking another draw, she turned in her soft pink gown, making the end swoosh about her. "Here," handing the blunt to Tina, she returned to the window.

"Nothing can be that interesting," Sara commented, appearing behind her. "What's wrong, don't wanna go to your sister's very boring party?" she inquired, wrapping her arms around Sakura's body.

"Can you tell?" she replied wryly, suppressing the sigh that was threatening to escape her glossy pink lips.

"Yeah, here" Sara handed Sakura another glass of champagne. "Listen, I wish I could stick around but I've got to go. Call me later if you want to hang," she said, before pressing a light kiss to her friend's cheek. "I know you'll be summoned soon."

"Yeah," Sakura returned the kiss before drinking half the contents of the glass. "I'll call you." Sara winked at her before making her way towards Tina who was staying for the party. She pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking her leave.

Sakura finished her third glass of champagne before resting it on the table with the other two. Moving towards the mirror, she stared at herself wondering if her mother would be pleased with her appearance. Tina watched her friend from the bed, "Trust me, you look stunning."

"Let's hope my mother believes the same," Sakura replied sadly, turning to her friend. "We might as well go down before she sends someone to fetch me." Tina got off the bed and followed her to the door; she was dressed in a stylish silver gown.

Heading down the hall, they came to the steps that led to the ballroom. Her home was tree stories, but the way it was built made it appear to only have two levels. The ballroom was on the first floor that led to the garden. "Now or never," Tina said softly, glancing at

Sakura.

The last thing they did to Brea was locking her in the bathroom. After that they cooled down because they didn't want any parents getting riled up. Sakura still flirted with Syaoran, but she kept her distance because she wanted him to come to her. She was tired of chasing after him, if he came to her once she would know there was something definitely there.

She knew he was working here tonight, but she wouldn't seek him out because her mother would have a heart attack if she found her talking to hired help. Sighing when they entered the large ballroom, they stared at the crowd in front of them, soft music drifting to their ears.

Sakura took a glass from the passing waiter; putting it to her lips, she emptied it before taking a step into the room. Walking through the crowd, she reached for another glass placing the empty one on the tray. Tina also reached for one, "Calm down or you're going to be sick," Tina told her friend, worriedly. "Sip."

"I'll try," Sakura replied, when they spotted their parents off to the side with Gwen and her fiancé. Tina's mother Gina and her stepfather Tony were present.

"Well look at who has finally decided to show up," Gina grinned, looking at her daughter and her best friend.

"Hello Gina-san, Tony-san," Sakura greeted friendly, before turning to her parents. "Father, mother, Paul-san, John." Finally she looked at Gwen who was dressed in a stunning blue gown. It made Sakura's face almost drop, but she smiled kindly, "Sister."

"I was starting to believe you weren't going to grace us with your presence," Gwen replied, in a worldly voice. Without waiting for Sakura to make a response something caught her attention and she smiled brightly. "Please excuse me, Kita and her parents have finally arrived," she told everyone, before John led her away.

"Everyone, please excuse us. I must have a word with my daughter," Celina spoke suddenly, looking at Sakura. She smiled at everyone before walking off with Sakura following slowly behind her, walking as elegantly as she was taught.

Stepping through the balcony doors, she stood in front of her mother wondering what it was she had to tell her in private. "Have you eaten?" Celina inquired, sternly. The soft night breeze blew a golden ringlet over her shoulder.

"No mother I haven't," Sakura replied, wondering if her mother had

found fault with her attire.

"You're lying, look your belly is sticking out!" she accused, making Sakura suck in her already flat tummy, wrapping her hand around it in shame. "You're not to have another drink. I know you've been smoking as well," she spoke tightly, walking towards her daughter. "I don't want to be ashamed of my fat daughter, people will talk!" she spoke sternly, her voice above a whisper because it was only they on the balcony.

"Yes, I won't eat anything," Sakura promised, feeling immensely inadequate.

"Good." Walking passed her, Celina left her standing on the balcony alone. Sakura's head hung in shame. Closing her eyes, she wished she were anywhere but here. She wished she could just disappear because it would make life so much easier.

"God," she cried, heading hurriedly towards the steps.

&

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

&

He was working as usual, catering to the rich by collecting empty glasses and offering filled ones. Dressed in a black suit with his hair gelled back, he knew he looked incredibly ridiculous. Nonetheless, he kept a bright smile on his face, and went about his

business.

Looking at the three remaining glasses on the tray, he knew he would have to return to the kitchen for a refill. Walking pass an open balcony door; he turned his head only to find Sakura standing out there with another lady. "I don't want to be ashamed of my fat

daughter, people will talk!" he heard the woman say coldly.

"Yes, I won't eat anything" he heard Sakura say, the woman replied, but he couldn't hear her words. Turning around, he set his back to the door pretending like he was about to walk off.

"You!" Turning slowly, he found himself staring in the cerulean eyes of Celina. "A glass." He held out the tray not saying a word. After hearing the way she just spoke to Sakura, he could understand why she acted the way she did.

Ignoring the look she gave him, he stared through the curtains when he spotted Sakura's form walk away. Turning he looked at the mother who disappeared in the crowd. Taking a breath, he moved through the curtains only to see Sakura disappear in the maze. "Why am I doing this?" he whispered, picking up the two remaining glasses.

&

&

&

&

Sakura

&

&

&

&

She walked through the maze, her footsteps crunching against the pebbled walkway. Coming to the center, she found herself standing in front of a fountain. Making her way towards it, she sat on the marbled top.

Leaning forward, she stared into the dark water when the moon's light appeared from behind the clouds and shone down upon her gently. A sigh of sadness left her lips as she stared at her face finding naught but great faults with it.

Reaching out, she touched the water making it ripple distorting her image. "I like that so much better," she told herself, closing her eyes. In her state of mind, if there was a cliff close by she would probably throw herself over it without fear. "God I hate everything,"

she cried miserably, but jumped hearing movement behind her.

Turning her head, she looked at Syaoran in surprise wondering what he was doing out here. "I thought you could use a drink," he said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Turning around fully, Sakura looked at him slowly having no idea how long he'd been standing there.

"Well aren't you going to give to me?" She asked, him raising her

brows in question.

"Oh right," he smiled walking towards her. Holding out the glass, Sakura took it from his hand, placed it at her lips and swallowed everything in one gulp. Syaoran stood in surprise watching her practically inhale the substance. "I'm guessing I should have brought a whole tray," he joked, when she placed the glass down. "Here." He

handed her the other one.

"I'm sorry," she told him sheepishly, taking the glass from him. "Not having a good night as you can see," she whispered, in a sad voice.

"Did you follow me?" she inquired, not looking at him, instead she stared into the water.

"Well I had no idea if there was a cliff close by," he replied, taking a seat in front of her.

"Did you hear my mother?" she asked him, knowing it must have been that. In shame, he shook his head turning to look into the water as well. Glancing at her image, he thought she was absolutely heavenly. "I thought you actually wanted to see me," she laughed, rather sadly. "Not save me from my suicidal tendencies."

"I was worried about you" he admitted, reluctantly. He felt her eyes on him, but he

refrained from lifting his head.

"You worried about me?" she asked, in alarm. "Is this the Li Syaoran I know? The guy who thinks I'm the wickedest person alive?" Frowning he looked at her only to find her questions floating in her eyes. "Really now, do you expect me to believe that?"

"You should, and your mother should be ashamed of what she said because I believe you're perfect," he stated firmly, his voice never wavering. "A little bitchy sometimes, but beautiful. I don't think you need to suck anything in because there's nothing there," she smiled, listening to him try to build her self-esteem up. If she thought she would be having his sort of conversation with him, she would have tried to be in a better mood.

"So you're telling me that I'm too skinny?" she replied, clouding her words with hurt. "Seems that I can't be perfect for anyone. Mother believes I'm too fat, you believe I'm too skinny. I won't be able to please everyone."

"You don't need to please anyone," he countered, knowing the only person she had to please was herself.

"Why are you being this nice to me?" she asked suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. Syaoran had no idea why he was being so nice, and couldn't find a suitable answer. He had no idea why he followed her out here to begin with. "Well?"

"I don't know," he admitted, truthfully. Looking at the sky, he smiled at the full moon, "Maybe the full moon brings out the gentleman in me,"

"That's so lame," she smiled, her mood lightening some.

"It was, wasn't it?" he grinned, when Sakura lifted the glass of champagne to her lips only to pause.

"Yeah, I hope you don't use it with every girl," she told him, holding out the glass to him. Lifting his hand, he took it front her. She didn't need to drink in order to make herself feel good because her mood was already better.

"You're the first," he admitted, taking a drink from the glass.

"Good, because I'm afraid to say you wouldn't get anything with such lines," he chuckled at her insult, standing up. When they weren't at each other's necks, he found her humor to be very gratifying.

"Thank you." She laughed, standing up with him. "We should return, at least I have to return to work I don't want to get fired," he picked, up the other champagne glass.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be responsible for that." Together they walked off. "Thank you for coming out here, and luckily there wasn't a cliff," she told him softly, a little ashamed of the direction her thoughts wandered. If seemed as of late, at least from the beginning

of this year she found life to be hard and didn't want to live.

"Think nothing of it." He stopped, when Sakura suddenly stop walking. Turning, he gasp when she flew into him, pushing him heavily against the hedges of the plants that lined the maze. "Saku—" his words were cut off when she captured his lips in a sweet kiss. It was the only way she knew how to thank him, and hell she needed a natural drug to get her blood pumping.

"Hmmm," she sighed, moving from his lips. With a dreamy expression, she looked at his shocked face, soft giggle escaping her lips. "Did I say thank you?" She inquired, slipping off him. "If I didn't, I just want to say thank you again." She winked at him walking off.

Shaking his head to regain his senses, he turned watching her form utterly speechless. Opening his mouth, he closed it reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "Damn," he whispered, walking off as well. When he exited the maze, he saw her making her way slowly up the stairs, only to be joined by Tina, who led her inside.

Taking his time, he glanced at the empty glasses in his hand. This was the fourth time she'd stolen a kiss from him, and still he hadn't told anyone about it. Coming to his discarded tray, he placed the empty glasses upon it. "There you are!" Turning abruptly, with a guilty expression, he stared at Brea who was making her way towards

him, dressed in a lovely red strapless dress. "I've been looking out for you."

"Brea, you look beautiful," he got out, trying to get his racing heart under control.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss. Smelling him, she moved back and stared at him intently. "Isn't that a bit feminine for you?" she inquired, at the sweet scent that lingered around him. He cursed himself; he couldn't believe he actually smelt like Sakura.

"I accidentally sprayed myself with Rika's perfume," he lied; she shook her head slowly remembering his roommate's girlfriend. She met them once outside the building but hadn't gone inside, she had yet to enter his home.

"Well now."

"So are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Very much, this is a lovely party. My mother inquired about the caterer, she might use him for one of her dinner parties or something another. I wasn't really paying attention to her," she explained in a lavish tone, making him feel a bit out of place.

"Brea, I would like to talk but I have to return to work." He shouldn't even be socializing with her, she was a guest and he was a worker.

"Oh right, well I'll call you later," she said, giving him another kiss before stepping back. "Don't work yourself too hard." Smiling she turned towards the doors; he stood there watching her walk off. A moment later Mark walked through the door obviously looking for him.

"You're one hard person to find," he told Syaoran, walking over to him with a full tray. "Here let's switch, I'll get a new one."

"Yeah, the boss wasn't asking for me was he?" Syaoran asked him, when

they switched trays.

"Naw, having a good time?" Mark inquired, raising his brows suggestively.

"It's been good," he replied, leaving out the ravishing kiss by Sakura and almost getting caught by his girlfriend.

"I'm having a blast. Dude, I think I might have a hook up later. Wish me luck," Mark grinned, slyly. Syaoran laughed walking with him to the open balcony doors.

"Good luck," he said when they entered the room, the chatter of the wealthy attacking their senses. Glancing around, he knew he would never fit into such a refined world; he was from the low class.

Picturing himself with Brea conversing about trivial matters, made him frown knowing it was definitely not him. "Yeah, see y.," Mark walked off leaving him standing there. Turning towards the door, he stepped out into the darkness. Taking one of the glasses, he followed Sakura's example and downed it in one gulp. Placing the empty glass on his tray, he walked off failing to notice the couple hidden in the darkness.

&

&

Hidden by the shadows, Celina and Xin, Brea's father, hungrily exchanged a fiery kiss. Locked in passion, his hands move over her back, drawing her sickeningly close to his body. "Oh," she whispered, breathing heavily.

"Celina, you must meet me tonight," he told her fiercely, not hiding the raw sexual emotions racing through him.

"I shall, I promise," she smiled, giving him another kiss. "And next time I promise, it will work, believe me," She told him heatedly, emotions running wild through her body.

"I believe, don't let me down." To show his love, he kissed her roughly. Knowing she had to leave but not wanting to, she held unto him tightly, her love overpowering her rationality. "Come now."

"I don't want to return in there," she replied, in a childish manner. "In the lights we're taken from each other. I cannot possibly continue to live without you," her voice was desperate.

"We won't have to live apart for much longer," he assured, caressing her hair lovingly, but lightly as not to mess it up. "Come now, be strong," her heart fluttered seeing his charming smile.

"For you I can do anything…

&

&

&

A bit later…

&

&

&

Sakura laughed listening to the conversation occurring around her. "Really now?" Gwen laughed modestly, staring lovingly at her fiancé. "John mustn't you tell such a story."

"Oh certainly," John replied, besotted. He placed his free hand on Gwen's that was resting on his arm, a gentle smile touching his lips. Watching them, Sakura was itching for a drink for she couldn't stand this boring conversation any longer.

Paul looked at Sakura. "Are you and Miss Morimoto friends in school? Her sister and yours are absolutely inseparable," he observed, glancing at Brea who he found to be quite breathtaking as well.

"Not exactly, we run in different circles," Brea replied firmly, though her tone was sweet. "We're the opposite in nature," Paul shook his head slowly.

"I wouldn't say the opposite," Sakura corrected, with a winsome smile adorning her lips. Brea ignored her words knowing she was referring to Syaoran. Looking at Gwen, Brea instantly changed the subject not wishing to speak anymore on such a sensitive matter.

"Gwen, you're truly blessed to find such a wonderful man," Brea told Gwen, in a happy voice. "I hope I shall be as lucky as you in the future." Sakura knew she was telling her sister how lucky she was to have snagged herself such a rich fool.

"Such kind words, I have no doubt that you shall," Gwen, replied. Sakura knew her sister would never speak such kind words to her. Pigs would fly, and she knew the chances of that happening were very slim. "I haven't heard a compliment from my dear beloved sister all night." She looked at Sakura getting her attention.

"I hadn't thought you needed it because you've been showered with compliments all night. But if you insist," Sakura replied, straightforwardly. Gwen gave her the look, and Sakura knew her sister was warning her not to say anything provocative. "I hope your marriage shall be blessed with an endless abundance happiness and the pitter-patter of tiny feet," she spoke in a sincere tone, an endearing smile forming upon her lips. But Gwen, Kita and Brea swore they saw horns sprout from her head. "Well Paul-san, wouldn't you say the ladies and I need refills?" she lifted her empty champagne glass to

him. Tina held back a smile knowing her friend was starting to enjoy herself. Celina held back her horrified expression, deciding to have a serious talk with her brat sibling later.

"What a wonderful idea, I'll find a waiter," Paul grinned eagerly, agreeing. Glancing around he spotted a waiter off to the side, "Excuse me," he called, getting the young man's attention. 'Come here,"

&

&

Hearing someone calling him, Syaoran looked up only to have a man wave him over. "Come now!" the man continued, when he hadn't made a move. Looking at the group of people, he didn't like it that Sakura and Brea was present in the bunch.

Walking towards them with a full tray of champagne, he stood. "Sir," he said politely, refraining from looking at either girl.

"Champagne for these beautiful ladies," Paul told him, getting a glass for those who hadn't one. Sakura eagerly took hers not taking her eyes off Syaoran. She looked at Tina, when Paul handed her a glass.

"I was telling your mother Celina, that I find your caterer to be of high quality. I might enlist him to do a dinner party for me," Barbara told Gwen, taking the glass she was handed. "Here boy," she spoke, giving the empty one to Syaoran.

"I agree, though I find the service to be a bit slow," Kita complained, though she said in a way that didn't perceive such an action. "Brea couldn't find a single waiter that had a full glass," Kita told her mother in a regal tone. Syaoran looked at her, only to find detest and superiority floating in her silver poles.

"There are a lot of thirsty people here, one can hardly find anything," Sakura spoke up, not sounding like she was defending anyone. "Besides, I find the service to be extraordinary." Syaoran unwisely chose that time to look at her. Sakura lifted her glass to

her lips and took a small drink from it reminding him of their kiss.

"Sakura, Fujitaka was telling me that you are quite the scholar." She smiled lovingly, looking at her father before turning her attention to Paul.

"Well I wouldn't want to blow it out of proportions," she replied gently, speaking like a refined young lady. She glanced in Brea's direction, before an evil grin touched her lips but only those who knew her intimately recognized it, preferably her parents, sister and

Tina.

"Such modesty," Paul chuckled, eyeing with her naught but lust in his eyes.

"Oh it's not modesty at all," Sakura, said, when Syaoran turned to leave, he couldn't stand being around them any longer. Brea didn't look at him one bit, she seemed like a totally different person in front of her parents. "The real brains in my school are the

scholarship students, like Li Syaoran here." He froze hearing his name leave Sakura's glossy pink lips.

Her mother held back a horrified gasp hearing her speak about a poor person at such a respected group. "I see." Paul looked at Syaoran wondering how Sakura even knew him.

"Why, he's the smartest guy in my whole school. He's in two of my classes; father if you ever want someone to be in charge of your company. I would suggest you snag him right out of college because other companies will be vouching for this one," Fujitaka listened to his daughter never hearing her speak about anyone, especially someone below their class, in such a manner. "He knows hard work," she grinned, seeing the surprise spreading over Syaoran's features.

"Really now?" Fujitaka muttered, looking at the young man. "Well Li Syaoran, I shall keep that in mind," he told him, wondering what his daughter's relationship was with him.

"Sir," Syaoran inclined, his head to Fujitaka. Looking up, he caught when Sakura winked mischievously at him. "If that is all," he wanted to run away. He didn't know what was wrong with her; she did the most outrageous things without any warning.

"Yes that'll be all," Celina said bitingly, making it clear she wanted him gone from the conversation. She turned to her daughter, who looked at her making it known she didn't care what she had to say later on this subject.

Sakura looked from her mother to Brea, who glared coldly at her. Brea knew Sakura did that because she wasn't able to be that bold around her parents for they would be shocked. "If you'll excuse me," Sakura said, politely. "I believe I'm in need of fresh air," she inclined, her head to them before walking away.

"I shall—" Paul attempted to say but Tina cut him off knowing Sakura wouldn't want him anywhere near her right now.

"Please excuse me, I believe I need some fresh air as well," Paul frowned slightly watching her walk off with Sakura.

"Well now, Miss Morimoto would you like to dance?" Paul asked her handsomely, holding out his hand. She smiled sweetly placing hers upon his; he led her towards the dance floor going through the crowd of people.

Glancing around, her eyes landed on Syaoran who was serving drinks to an older couple. Momentarily they locked eyes before she looked away. Frowning she lost it completely when Paul turned to face her, getting into the proper position she moved with him.

&

&

Syaoran walked along the side of the ballroom, the cool night wind intruding through the open doors making the curtains flutter. "Excuse me, a glass please," a feminine voice called out, getting his attention.

Turning towards the door, he stepped out only to be greeted by Sakura who turned and walked towards the railing. "A drink," she repeated, when he hadn't made a move. Remembering that he was working for her family, he carried the tray towards her.

Holding it out, she turned and placed her empty glass upon it before taking another. "Why do you—" she took a sip.

"Because I can," she cut him off, knowing exactly what it was he was going to say. "Unlike everyone else," she whispered tenderly, reaching out to caress his face but stopped inches from his flesh to see if he would move back. When he didn't, she touched him gently, "I don't give a damn" she concluded, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. "Now, since as I fail to know the hardships of work. I would suggest you continue if you wish to retain your job," she told him firmly, though her eyes were smiling.

"Didn't know you cared," he mused, allowing himself to let his guard down. Tonight the young lady in front of him was someone he'd never seen before. It was like she'd transform into a very beautiful person, inside and out. And this metamorphosis made him unable, unwilling to let this once in a lifetime change slip through his fingers. It was so shocking that he feared if she were an amazingly angelical person everyday, he might undoubtedly fall headfirst into her entrapment.

"Oh there's a lot you don't know Li," he heard her whisper as he walked off leaving her in the glowing moonlight. Leaning against the railing, she closed her eyes slowly exhaling, soon she would have him, she could feel it in the every fiber that made her. "Soon…


	7. Chapter 7

&

&

Chap. 7: "Beach Fun,"

&

&

&

&

&

It was the end of third block, and the students of St. Mary's were headed to their fourth block classes. The halls were packed with the sound of lockers closing, feet hitting the ground and chatter that synthesized to form an incoherent system.

Brea and Clare made their way towards the stairs that led down, making sure to keep out of people's way. "You don't seem at all like yourself, what's the matter?" Clare inquired softly, glancing at her friend with worry. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything,"

"Oh nothings the matter," Brea replied, in a tired tone. Coming to the stairs, she went to step down but screamed when she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs.

"Brea!" Clare screamed, going down the stairs when her friend landed roughly on her back. "Oh my god, are you okay?" The air was knocked out of her lungs, and she didn't understand a single word that left Clare's mouth.

Lifting her eyes, she looked at the top of the stairs only to find Ming and Nikki standing there, laughter leaving their widely parted lips. "Holy shit!" a guy laughed loudly, making others follow him. "I know that hurt!"

"Brea," Clare said, bending down to her.

"I'm fine," she finally answered, reaching to pick up her bag. "I'm fine," she repeated, knowing the only thing that was hurt was her pride. She couldn't believe they would go as far as to push her down the stairs.

"Let me help you," Clare took her bag when she stood up. Looking away from Ming and Nikki, Brea walked off with her new friend leaving her old ones behind…

&

&

Sakura.

&

&

&

Standing alone in the hall, she opened her locker to get the book she had forgotten. Bending down, she picked it up suppressing a tired yawn. She went to close it, but it slammed shut making her jump in fright looking at Syaoran. "What the hell kind of games, are you playing?" He cried angrily, she gave him a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she replied, hating it when people yelled her at. It made her even more upset when she hadn't done anything to receive it. Holding her book to her chest, she

turned to him fully waiting for him to explain.

"Talking about?" he cried indignantly, a severe look resting upon his handsome face. Sakura thought he looked so dashing that she had to fight her driving desire to caress his face. "You had your fucking friends push Brea down the stairs." Hearing that Sakura laughed

softly, amusement flooding her face. "It's not funny, she could have gotten hurt."

"And I should care because?" Sakura replied raising, her brows at him. She chewed on gum waiting for his answer. Syaoran wondered when he would see the girl who was behind her little games. When he thought she was a nice person, she always did something to fuck that up.

"How cruel is that?"

"Cruel!" she cried, since as they were the only ones in the hall. "You're the one who comes down here yelling at me for something I took no part in. My friends do whatever the fuck they please. So

before jumping to stupid accusations I suggest you get your facts straight," she explained bitingly, her face close to his but it wasn't anywhere near intimate because she was blowing steam.

"She told me it was your friends!" he replied, matching her tone.

"Don't fuck with me Li," Sakura retaliated, scathingly. "You're fucking lucky it wasn't me that pushed her down the stairs. I would have made sure she hadn't gotten up." Pushing passed him, she hurried down the hall leaving him staring at her.

Sakura paused turning to look at him. "I don't see how you can believe someone who doesn't even want you to meet her family!" she shouted loudly, making it echo ten folds towards him. "I would be a little suspicious!"

"You don't know anything!" he shot back, hating her for bringing up the subject he had been trying to forget all week.

"I know more than you think!" with that said, she continued on her way. Resting against the locker he wondered if he'd done the right thing in confronting her. He closed his eyes not knowing what to believe. One minute his heart told him Brea but it would waiver in Sakura's favor. Frowning he knew he had to be one hundred percent on Brea's side because she was his girlfriend.

Yet his trust wasn't strong because she hadn't even invited him to meet her family. Remembering the way her sister looked at him, placed doubts in his mind. What if she was ashamed of him? "Stop it Syaoran, just ask her," he told himself, making up his mind, he would ask her after school.

&

&

&

Later.

&

&

&

Standing beneath the tree, Brea glanced at her watch waiting for Syaoran to arrive. She had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about. But he made it clear he wanted her to be here when he arrived.

Looking at his bike, she wondered when he was going to get himself a car.

It was really pitiful for him to be coming to this school on a bicycle. Even those who couldn't drive had their chauffeurs drive them every day. "Really now," she whispered, brushing her locks off

her face. Finally she spotted him walking towards her, she hoped this little chat wouldn't take long.

&

&

Syaoran stared at her standing beneath the tree waiting for him. This was one of the times he felt greatly inadequate because she was so wealthy and he was considered a pauper by her kind. Should he even be dating her? "Hey," he said finally reaching her.

"Hey, what do you want to talk about?" she asked him, softly.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked straight out, getting her undivided attention. She couldn't believe he had her wait here for him to ask such a stupid question. Of course she was ashamed of him! She prayed this little charade wouldn't have to continue because it would surely ruin her if her parents found out.

"I beg your pardon?" she replied, using her aristocratic tone with him.

"I said are you ashamed of me?" he replied, knowing she heard him loud and clear the first time.

"What gave you such an idea?" she replied, not hiding her shocked expression. A soft wind blew about them carrying the voices of those in the schoolyard and the sound of vehicles.

"Dammit take me seriously. We've been dating for over a month now and still I don't have your house number. I've never been to your house and I have a feeling I'll never meet your family. I want to know if I'm wasting my time," he explained, pushing one hand into his pocket.

"This is about what happened at Gwen's engagement party weeks ago" she replied, frowning slightly.

"It has nothing to do with the party."

"It has everything," she cried, in return. "You think I'm ashamed of you because Kinomoto had the nerves to speak of you to her father. While I hadn't spoken a word," she told him, hating him bringing the past up. Unlike Sakura, she respected her parents and would never embarrass them by bringing him home as her boyfriend.

"Just answer my question" he was starting to get angry.

"Give me time, my parents are nothing like hers. They don't give a damn what she does, but my parents care" she told him, trying not to get upset. "They wouldn't understand, it's too soon."

"Never understand? We're just dating, it isn't like I'm asking you to marry me," he replied. Brea knew she would never marry him; he couldn't take care of her.

"Still, they are very old fashion. And they believe we should stick to our class," she told him softly, lowering her tone because she didn't want to make a scene in front of the school. "My father, he

Would…" she paused not wanting to think about what he would do to her if he found out what she did when she wasn't home.

"He wouldn't allow us to be together just because I don't have a big bank account," he finished for her wondering how people could be so close-minded.

"You make him sound like a horrible person. He just doesn't understand," she told him, loving her father dearly. He was the world to her, and while she remained his loving daughter he would give her whatever her heart desired.

"I don't make anyone what they aren't," he replied, carelessly. Brea bit her tongue holding back the biting remark that threatened. "You had better think of something fast because I'm not going to remain in a relationship like this."

"I will, just give me time," she told him, reaching for his hand. "Just give me time, I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just cautious, I've never gone against my parents before," she told him, exactly what he wanted to hear. Syaoran looked at her, his face softening. "Please understand."

"I'm sorry," He apologized, knowing she must be taking a risk by dating him. He shouldn't take it out on her; he should feel grateful that she cared enough to take such a risk.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, giving him a soft kiss. "Just give me time, okay?" she told him, sincerely, keeping a smile on her lips.

"Yeah," she found Li Syaoran to be the most gullible man she had ever encountered…

&

&

Weekend.

&

&

&

Looking at the sun, Sakura sighed moving her hands behind her head. She and her friends decided to go to the beach one last time to soak up some of the fading rays. It was already mid November, but it was unusually warm, so they jumped at the chance of sun bathing one last time. "Hmmm, feels good doesn't it?" she spoke skating down the boardwalk.

"Oh most definitely, but I can't wait to go away for Christmas. It's going to be beautiful in the tropics," Sara sighed, happily spinning around one her skates before skating backwards.

"Doesn't feel anything like Sunday, feels like Saturday," Ming continued, running her hand through her hair. When a group of guys got closer to them, she looked at them and winked making them smile. Tina on the other hand took a bite out of her ice cream, they winced

getting the meaning.

"Nice Tina," Sakura laughed at her friend, who turned to her grinning.

"It was my pleasure. Besides what would Tommy think, hmmm?" Ming ignored, the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"I'm not married to him or anything. Besides you don't complain when we get together," Ming replied loudly, receiving strange looks from people.

"You guys need to keep such things private!" Sara cried, making Ming look at her raising a brow. Sara giggled, "Shut up!" Sakura yelped in surprise when Sara grabbed her hand pulling her forward. She couldn't believe her friends were talking about their bi-sexual tendencies so

loudly.

"Hey!" looking forward, they smiled spotting the guys, Kenji, Jack, Greg and Tommy.

"Speak of the devil," Tina whispered, smiling at her boyfriend Greg. "What took you so fucking long?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to her lips, "Well?"

"Kenji had to make a stop. Don't you guys want something to cool off?" he replied, picking her up.

"How thoughtful, isn't that right Sakura?" she turned her head to look at her friend who was jumping unto Kenji's back.

"Most definitely," Sakura replied getting piggyback from him. "Come on let's go to the beach before the sun fades!" she cried, pointing in the direction of the ocean. Hearing Sara laugh, she turned just in time to see Jack scoop her into his arms.

"Jack!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You scared the hell out of me," Sakura smiled, seeing her friend's glowing expression.

"Sorry," he replied, giving her a loving kiss. Other ex-girlfriends would hate to see their best friend dating their ex-boyfriend but she didn't mind at all. Sara cared for Jack way more than she did. For

Her, he was just another insignificant event in her life.

Obviously feeling peering eyes at them, Sara looked at Sakura who winked. She smiled winking in return, happiness present on her face. If any of them had the right to be happy, it was most definitely Sara because she had the hardest life out of all…

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

"It's a good day to be out, not home with your eyes glued to your text book," Clare told her boyfriend. He had been very reluctant to leave his room because he had an exam tomorrow.

"Whatever you say," Dan replied, spreading out a blanket on the crowded beach.

"She's right," Brea helped her friend out sitting on the blanket. "Sun is good for the soul. And it's only right for you to enjoy the last drop of it for months," she looked at Syaoran when he sat next

to her, his face turned towards the ocean. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," he answered when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Sitting behind him, she rested her chin on is shoulder. They were still making up after the argument they had. She hated it how Sakura could easily manipulate him even though she wasn't lying about what she

told him.

Sakura fucked up because she started off on a bad foot with him, unlike her who was nice the instant she was introduced. "What you thinking about?" she whispered, moving her lips to his ear. Syaoran didn't answer because his eyes caught a very familiar form.

Staring at Sakura, Brea's eyes narrowed wondering how it was possible for her to be everywhere she went. It was like she had them bugged or something. "What the hell is she doing here?" Dan said, also taking notice of them. "There's no escaping those demons."

"Dan, this is a public beach," Clare told him softly. She didn't want to hold grievance towards anyone today because it was supposed to be a day of rest.

"Doesn't matter. People like them shouldn't be allowed here," He grumbled, when Sakura spotted Syaoran sitting a little ways from them.

&

&

Even though he couldn't see, she smiled mischievously turning around. Taking off her shirt, she dropped it on her towel adjusting her pink bikini strap. Placing her hands on her shorts waist, she pushed it down bending over sensually.

"What a whore!" Brea spat, looking away from the sight. Syaoran glanced around knowing he wasn't the only man getting such a sight. She didn't have any shame; he knew that much from what she just did.

Moving in front of Syaoran, Brea touched his face making him look at her. "Don't you agree?" she inquired, giving him a soft kiss. He didn't get a chance to answer because the moment Sakura looked at them Brea practically stuck her tongue down his throat.

&

&

Sakura frowned watching him kiss Brea. Turning away, she rested against her towel taking the bottle Tina handed her. Putting it to her lips, she took a long drink to wash that last scene from her mind quickly. "Damn girl," Tina said, taking the container that was almost empty.

"Sorry," Sakura grinned, sheepishly resting against her towel. "You're in my sun," she told Kenji, when he appeared over her form. Moving slightly, he readjusted himself taking notice of the new belly ring she had in her naval.

"New?" He inquired, reaching out to play with it.

"Yeah, I have a new love for wolves," she told him, softly. Opening her eyes when he blocked her sun, she looked at him strangely finding his face unnaturally close to her.

"You've been hiding out," Kenji whispered, azure eyes gazing into hers.

"Have I?" she replied softly, a flirtatious smile forming upon her lips.

"You have," he answered, giving her a soft kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kept him to her deepening the lip lock, a moan of pleasure leaving her lips.

&

Syaoran.

&

Seeing her make out so openly with Kenji made him unnaturally jealous. "You want to go jet skiing?" he asked Brea, suddenly interrupting her conversation with Clare.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to go fast," she told him; he shook his head standing up. Holding out his hand he lifted her to her feet before they walked off. He was getting pissed because he knew they were over there drinking. Whenever those water bottles were present, they always contained liquor.

&

Sakura.

&

Sighing when the kiss broke, Sakura sat up feeling refreshed. "Hey Sakura," looking at Tina her friend smiled. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested standing up.

"Okay," Holding out her hand, she allowed her friend to lift her up. Walking off, Tina took a draw from her cigarette before letting the smoke out. "What's this walk about?" Sakura asked, her friend when they were far enough from the group.

"Why not go jet skiing?" Tina said, making Sakura look forward. She smiled watching Syaoran and Brea take off on one.

"Not a bad idea," Sakura laughed, taking her hand, Tina sighed following her friend closely. The things she did for friendship. She had a feeling that the older they got the more severe their schemes would get. "Excuse me, how much for a ride?" She asked a large man who was standing beside a black jet ski.

"Fifty bucks for half hour," he answered, making her shake her head.

"Can I ride?" Sakura asked, him cutely but the man shook his head no. "Oh come on!" she whined, looking at Tina.

"Let her ride and we'll pay the amount you want," Tina told the man, firmly. "Believe me," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her tiny wallet.

Fine, two hundred," the man said, knowing they wouldn't be able to give him that right now. He was surprised when Tina pulled it out. "Fine," he grumbled, hoping this tiny girl could handle his baby.

"I'll be back," Sakura, grinned, feeling like she was flying.

"Sure, don't kill yourself…

&

&

Syaoran.

&

Brea yelped in surprise, then laughed when Syaoran whipped the Jet Ski around. Speeding up, he rode it over waves making it jump. He could feel that she didn't like such a device but he was enjoying himself, besides it got his mind off Sakura.

Making another sharp turn, she screamed. "Syaoran, I said not too fast!" she cried, from behind, he laughed slowing down.

"Fine. I'll go slower," he agreed, feeling like he was going deaf. Gassing it, he went to turn when another jet ski caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he knew it was Sakura because he could

spot her copper locks anywhere.

Watching her whip the jet ski around, he knew she shouldn't be riding it much less in control of it because she was under the influence of alcohol. "Come on, let's return to shore," Brea spoke, also noticing whom it was. She frowned when Sakura screamed happily doing stupid

and dangerous stunts.

"Yeah," he went to ride off but stopped hearing a scream. Turning his head, he stared at the Jet Ski that was upside down in the water. "Shit!" riding off, he headed towards it not seeing anyone above the water. Brea frowned holding unto him tightly because she was afraid she would be tossed off at how fast they were going.

&

Swooshing to a stop near the jet ski, he glanced around when the man finally appeared above water. A moment later, Sakura came up laughing; she looked at him with a winsome smile on her lips. "Damn girl," the man spoke working to turn the toy right side up.

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran asked, the man looking away from Sakura.

"Yeah it's good."

"Okay," starting the jet ski up, he rode off not even bothering to look at Sakura. That was a stupid stunt for her to pull, it was reckless and everything else that stood for stupid.

Getting to shore, he waited until Brea got off before he did. Giving it to the owner they walked off. She looked at him feeling a shift in his mood. "What's wrong?" she asked him, softly.

"Nothing," he replied, taking her hand in his. Walking through the crowd of people they headed towards Clare and Dan who were engaged in a private conversation. They ended when Syaoran and Brea sat down.

"So how was the ride?" Clare asked softly, a friendly smile on her lips.

"Scary, besides the water was freezing," Brea replied, even though she hadn't gotten in fully. Syaoran watched Sakura walk off heading down the beach alone. Reaching into his bag he pulled out some money looking at Brea.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" He asked them.

"No," they replied, when he stood up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink…

&

&

Sakura.

&

&

She walked down the deserted part of the beach, staring the sand. She clasped her hands behind her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea so do something so risky out in the ocean, but she couldn't help it. He looked so worried, she laughed softly. "So worried," she whispered amusedly.

"That was a stupid thing you did!" Syaoran cried, from behind making her scream in fright spinning around.

"God, don't do something like that!" she chided, placing her hand over her chest.

"Now you know how it feels," Syaoran replied, angrily. "That was a stupid thing you did out there, especially when you've been drinking!"

"How the hell do you know I've been drinking?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest waiting for him to answer her question.

"I know,"

"The hell you do. Besides it isn't any of your business what I do," she shot back indignantly; this only made his frown deepen. "You've got some nerve talking to me after how you handled yourself on Friday," she continued, meaning when he confronted her about having her friends push Brea down the stairs.

"I don't even know why I bother," he said, after a moment turning to leave. Sakura laughed softly watching him walk away, he didn't stop or turn to her.

"I'm touched that you care," she called, following him slyly. "Aren't you even going to look at me?" her tone was teasing.

"Why should I?" turning he saw a flash. He grunted in pain landing hard on the sand with her tiny body upon his. His glasses went flying, landing somewhere over his head. He prayed it wasn't broken. "What the hell?" he gasps, when she lifted herself up smiling covertly. How was it possible for someone her size to continuously attack him in such a manner? "Get off me" he cried, making her laugh louder.

Not a chance," she moved her hands over his chest. A sigh left her lips feeling his muscles react to her touch. "I always knew there was something magnificent beneath your shirt" she told him, moving her emerald poles to his handsome face.

"Do you get some sick pleasure out of harassing me?" he inquired, with a mild glare. He hadn't meant for it to be funny but listening to himself he knew why she laughed. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he quickly flipped over so she would be on the ground giving him the upper hand.

Sakura gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Oh wow, aggressive are we?" it wasn't until after he did the act that he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. Sakura latched her legs around his waist, arms

around his neck and used all her might to pull him down to her.

"No don—" naturally his complaint was extinguished by the feverish kiss he received from her sensuous mouth. He didn't notice when he closed his eyes or when his body gave into her tantalizing kiss as her hands traveled over his back.

It wasn't until he heard someone yell something that sounded very vulgar that the moment was broken. With widening eyes, he pulled back from her, breaking the hold she had on him. Pushing herself up, she looked at him. "Didn't you like my kiss?" she asked, a little hurt that he would end such a beautiful thing.

"I ah I" he stumbled over his words moving back, hearing a crack he looked down. "Aw shit," Picking up his glasses that were now in two pieces, he frowned. "It was wrong, god I'm with Brea. I shouldn't allow you to kiss me," he finally told her, taking his eyes from his broken glasses.

"Well you didn't make any attempt to stop it" Sakura replied, when he stood up.

"You barely gave me a chance." She knew he was just trying to rationalize his actions but she wasn't going to allow him to make nothing out of such an intimate act.

"Seriously, you like my kisses or you wouldn't have allowed me to get you into such a compromising position. Why deny it?" she inquired, standing up. Walking towards him, she looked at his broken glasses.

"I'm not denying anything," he replied, in a serious voice that made Sakura scowl.

"You are dammit. You fucking kiss me back then make up some excuse to tarnish it!" she cried, looking him dangerously in the eyes. "You know you want me," she hissed, placing her hand over his that held the broken glasses.

"No I don't," Syaoran replied turning to walk away, his glasses now held in Sakura's hand.

"You lie!" she cried, strongly. He paused shortly before continuing. "You're lying!" he knew that he couldn't allow her to do such things any longer. It just wasn't going to work; he had to prevent her from stealing his affection away from Brea.

&

Watching his form, disappear Sakura smiled. "You're lying, Li Syaoran" she whispered gleefully, lowering her attention to the broken glasses resting in her hand. "You want me…

&

&

&

Standing on the boardwalk, Brea stood in shock finally seeing what went on behind her back. She couldn't believe he would do such a fucking thing in the open. "That fucker, that bitch," she hissed

Coldly, closing her eyes. "I will not allow her to have him, I'll ruin him first."

Heatedly she walked away knowing soon Li Syaoran was going to become a thing of the past. She was going to make sure he was out of Sakura's reach, permanently…

&

&


	8. Chapter 8

Chap

Chap. 8: "Seeking Revenge,"

&

&

&

&

&

The warm rays of late summer and the soft cool breeze of fall had disappeared allowing the nippy northern winds to take a strong hold. Riding towards school, Syaoran ignored the cold morning air thinking about the holiday that was upon them.

Two weeks from now their winter holiday would begin. It was a blessing that he went to a private school because St. Mary's gave their students an extra week. It was good that he would be going home for a whole three weeks because he missed his family.

Getting out of Royal Heights for that long would do him some good. He needed to get some alone time so he could think straight. Everything was jumbled and confused, he felt like he was going mad because he was stuck in the world of people who thrived on schemes.

&

Parking his bike, he rested it against the tree knowing no one would bother to steal it because they had expensive cars or chauffeurs to carry them around. Looking at the cloudy sky, he walked down the hill heading towards the historic building. "Another day," he whispered sadly, pushing his frozen hands into his jacket to thaw.

&

&

He entered the building, when Sakura pulled into her parking space. Turning her car off, she looked at the desolate schoolyard. It was too cold outside for her friends to wait, so she always met them inside the building.

Getting out of her car, she closed the door and started for the school wanting to get out of the cold air as fast as possible. Opening the door, she entered the warmth of the hall, the chatter of students killing the steady silence outside.

Making her walk through the crowd, she failed to notice of how people got out of the way. It'd been happening for so long that she no longer took notice of it. "Well now look at the ice queen," Tina teased, noticing her friend's appearance.

"Whatever," Sakura grinned, "So what ya'll up to," she inquired opening her locker.

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering who will walk away with the Winter Ball crown," Sakura promptly rolled her eyes hearing that leave her lips. Taking off her jacket, she hung it up before closing her locker door. Turning around, her eyes caught those of Syaoran, instantly she looked away…

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

Seeing the look she gave him, he knew that she was pissed at him. She hadn't spoken a single word or gave him a friendly look since the beach incident. Listening to Dan talk, he looked at Brea when she took his hand. "That's why we don't even bother to go the Winter Ball. It's just a waste of time if you ask me" he told Syaoran, who gave him a lost look.

"Huh?"

"You should have known he wasn't listening Dan," Clare smiled earnestly, at her boyfriend.

"He's saying that we don't go to the Winter Ball because only one person wins," Brea told him, when they came to their corner. "She and her current boyfriend will always win," he didn't have to ask who she was because he knew it was Sakura.

"She only wins because people are afraid of her, besides no one has ever ran against her. They wouldn't dare," Clare, explained when Syaoran rested against the wall. When he wasn't in Sakura's company, he was surrounded by people who hated her yet all they spoke about was she it was the oddest thing.

"Really?" he muttered having lost interest in the whole conversation. He looked at Brea when she rested against him. She smiled into his eyes her arms snaking their way around his neck.

"Really, someone sounds incredibly bored," she murmured, playing with the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Of everything yeah," he answered, glancing around the hallway.

"You're the first person who has gotten tired of St. Mary's," Dan joked sarcastically pushing his hands into his pockets. "Just be glad that you're only here for one year," he explained friendly, making a lot of sense. Syaoran didn't believe he would have been capable of handling more than one year in this hellhole. It had only been months and already he was going completely out of his mind, luckily winter break was around the corner.

"I am," Syaoran told him, looking at the clock. "I've got to go, I'll see ya'll at lunch," he told them, bending his head to give Brea a kiss.

"Okay," she smiled, moving out of his arms. "I've got to go as well, see ya." They walked off in separate directions. Brea made her way down the hall glancing around. When the bell rung, she didn't enter her class, instead she stood in the empty hall.

Making her way down it, she clasped her hands cutely behind her. Turning abruptly, she looked at the door that led to the stairs for the roof. Coming to it, she turned and pulled it open, a smile touched her lips looking at who was behind it. "I've been waiting for you," the guys voice spoke, when she walked over to him.

"There's no need to wait any longer," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. The last of the light disappeared from his red jacket when the door click shut.

&

&

&

Lunch.

&

&

Syaoran got up from his desk, and made his way towards his teacher. "Thank you Syaoran," the teacher smiled, taking his exam. "What did you think of it?" he inquired, Syaoran grinned putting his bag on.

"I believe you were very thorough," he answered, making the professor laugh. "Ja,"

"Ja," exiting the classroom, he looked at his watch seeing that he could still meet his friends in the cafeteria. Walking down the deserted hall, he stared straight head not liking the eerie feeling he was getting from the place.

Turning into the hall that led to the eating area, he spotted the cafeteria doors coming in sight. The closer he got the more audible the voices of students were. Before he reached the doors a group of Royalties stepped forward from the walls. In front of the group was Kenji and Jack. "I believe it's past due for another beating," Jack grinned, cracking his knuckles. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh we agree," Kenji shared the same look as Jack. "Who wants the pleasure of beating this urchin to the ground?"

"I'll gladly take him on," a guy from the back spoke stepping forward. Syaoran scowled staring at the guys in front of him. He knew they took pride out of the fact that he couldn't fight back. Moving slowly, they circled him, placing him in front of the cafeteria doors.

&

&

Sakura.

&

&

This period's lunch session had the cafeteria packed with students who were chattering noisily. Sitting on the tabletop, she looked about the room feeling suddenly very claustrophobic. Tina handed their special water bottle to her and she placed it to her lips and took a drink.

Their table was in the middle of the room, making them the center of attention. For people who hated her, they were surely interested in her life. Everything that happened to her in school and at social events would be the talk at school the next day. "God someone needs to get laid. What Kenji isn't doing the job?" Ming teased, getting Sakura's attention. "Because if he isn't I'm always here,"

"Whatever," Sakura laughed, turning to her friend. "Just because I'm with him doesn't mean I've fucked him," she explained, only to receive surprised looks from her friends. "Jack might be able to rock Sara's boat, but he could hardly float mine."

"Hey!" Sara cried, indignantly. Sakura looked at her dryly reminding her of who had him first.

"Not to offend you. I didn't care much for him that's why."

"It had better be because he does more than rock my boat," Sara informed, a smile resting on her lips. "My baby can work magic."

"One would believe she's in love—" Tina's words were drowned out when someone burst through the cafeteria doors making girls scream. "What the hell was that?" she cried, standing up. The girls followed her trying to see what was happening.

Sakura was already making her way towards the scene so they followed behind her. The crowd parted to allow her entrance. Coming to the front, she stared at Syaoran who was getting off the ground. His clothing was in disarray among other things. "What the hell was all that about?" Ming whispered, faintly.

A moment later, his bag flew through the doors. Staring through it, Sakura saw red jackets disappear and frowned—well more like scowled. Turning her attention back to him, she noticed how he didn't seem a bit fazed by the activity that was happening around him. "Shit, I can't believe I missed it," Sara replied, not bothering to answer Ming's question.

He picked up his bag and put it on his back before picking up his second broken glasses. It was then he turned to face the crowd of onlookers. She saw that his lip was bleeding and almost walked over to him to wipe it away. She continued to stare at him even when Brea and his two other friends appeared. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran glanced around the room when his eyes landed on Sakura and her friends who were standing in front. He didn't know if he saw concern on her face, it was always hard to know what she was thinking.

He was so pissed that it was hard keeping himself from bashing those fuckers' faces in. The thought of getting kicked out of school made him hold back his anger. Hearing someone call his name, he looked at Brea who was running towards him. "Oh god, you're bleeding," She said, worriedly.

I'm fine," Syaoran, told her, in a flat voice. She used a napkin to wipe the blood from the side of lip.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, not noticing when Sakura and her friends walked away from them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, making her stop. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her smiling face in his chest.

"Good, because I was terrified," she told him, in a scared voice, even though a smile rested on her lips…

&

&

&

Later.

&

&

&

The sound of the ocean drifted back to the house that was filled with loud music and chatter. With a heavy sigh Sakura closed her eyes taking in the soothing sound. Resting her arms against the railing, her hand held a beer bottle. Behind her, the Royalties partied and had a good time but her heart was not in it. She remembered the fight at school with a heavy heart. And even though she wanted to excommunicate Kenji and Jack for doing it, she could not because they were her friends.

It pissed her off that they would go behind her back and attack Syaoran. Thinking about it now, made her incredibly angry. Remembering she was the one who set them on him, she felt nothing but guilt seep into her heart.

Lifting her beverage to her lips, she took a drink feeling empty. "If this is how I feel now, I can't wait until I get out of school," she muttered sarcastically, moving her hair back when it whipped over her shoulder.

Opening her eyes, she stared into the darkness in front of her able to hear the crash of waves against the rocks but not able to see it. "Someone seems bored with our company," Sara said, appearing beside her.

"Not bored, maybe a little tired," Sakura replied softly, playing with her bottle. "Don't let me take you away from the party."

"Oh please, I would rather be out here with you than inside," Sara replied, a gentle smile caressing her lips. "So what's bothering you?" she inquired softly, holding a glass of some alcoholic substance.

"Everything," Sakura replied, tiredly. "It feels like I've done everything possible, like there's nothing left for me. I find no amusement in anything," she answered, slightly irritated.

"The girls and I have noticed that you seem a little distracted. Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" Sara asked, her titling her head to better look at her friend.

"I don't know. I just feel so inadequate" she laughed sadly, feeling an overwhelming desire to cry. This she quickly pushed down. "Not even eighteen and I feel that way already," her voice broke off as she stared into the darkness. Sara kept silence, her mind also wondering about various topics.

Sakura wasn't the only one who felt empty. "I've been thinking about what I'm going to do after school," she started, in a low voice. "And I have no idea because I have never thought about anything outside of school. And now I have to," there was a sense of distress in her voice. "I mean St. Mary's and the Royalties are my life. In a couple of months I will no longer have that," hearing concern in Sara's voice, Sakura knew she shouldn't have killed her friend's happy mood.

"Don't think that way. You'll still have me, Ming and Tina because I know, like you and I they haven't figured out what they want to do as yet. We're like little lost children," she frowned turning away from the ocean she could not make out through the trees.

"We'll end up doing what our parents want. Find a rich man and get married," Sara whispered, distastefully. "I don't want to end up that way, I don't—yet I feel like I will,"

"Let's not think of it any longer." Sakura hushed her. Looking through the door, she saw Jack staring at them. "Besides I believe your man wants you." Looking up, Sara smiled seeing her boyfriend wave her over.

"I think he's ready to go," she told Sakura, turning to look at her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah," Sara smiled leaving her outside alone. Resting against the railing, she decided that she might as well leave because there was absolutely nothing here for her.

Entering the living area of the condominium, she glanced around for Tina and Ming but there was no sign of them. Kenji was resting on the sofa with a group of guys smoking, she wrinkled her nose in disgust watching him. She turned to Nikki who was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. "If you see Tina, tell her I left."

"Will do," Nikki smiled, Sakura returned it making her way towards the door. She grabbed her bag that was resting on the table before continuing on her way. Walking through the door of Kenji's hang out, she started to her silver two-door Mercedes convertible up with a press of a button.

Ignoring the cold night breeze, she made her way down the steps. Coming to her car, she opened the door and was about to get in when someone called out her name. "Sakura!" looking up, she saw Kenji making his way towards her. "Where you going?" he asked stopping beside her.

"Home," she answered, getting into her car. Putting the key in, she started it up.

"Why?" he asked, when she wound her window down before pulling her door close.

"Because I'm tired," he smiled charmingly, resting both hands on her door bending down.

"Tina and the others are staying the night. Why not you?" he asked, raising his brow suggestively. Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes. How hard was it for him to notice that she had other things on her fucking mind?

"I rather my bed, good night." Rolling up her window, she put her car in reverse. Kenji stepped back watching her drive off. Since breaking up with Jack, she'd been acting weird and he had no idea why it was so. It was starting to piss him off because he hadn't made her officially his girlfriend yet.

"What the hell is wrong?" he whispered, pushing his hands into his pockets as he turned to go inside. There was something going on that he didn't know about, and he was going to make it his top priority to find out…

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

He was still at work but he would get off in the next ten minutes. Cleaning up a table, he put the dishes unto the tray behind him. "You need to work faster," the manager of the restaurant told him. This was a new place; it paid more than the other restaurant. And right now money was what he needed because he found it was hard living up to Brea's expectations of dinner and a movie.

Picking up pace, he wiped the table down before picking up his tray. Heading to the back, he pushed through the door walking towards the dishwashers. "Another stack?" the washer asked, when Syaoran appeared.

"Yep, bet you love this job," Syaoran replied, sarcastically.

"You know I do," the man replied, laughing. Syaoran grinned only to wince from the pain, his lip was a still a bit sore but luckily it wasn't swollen.

Walking away, he headed to the door knowing there was always something for him to do. Heading towards the bar, he failed to see when a familiar face walked through the doors…

&

&

Sakura glanced around the restaurant; she wasn't hungry but didn't want to go home. If she did, her mother wouldn't allow her to eat. "Right this way ma'am," the hostess spoke, making her follow behind her. They made their way through the tables to a table off to the side of the restaurant. She was glad because she didn't want to be around a lot of people. "Here we are, a waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you," Sakura said, taking a seat. Picking up the menu, she opened it and scanned the dishes this place offered. Lifting it into her face, she covered it from those in the restaurant.

&

&

"Hey Syaoran, seems like you've got another table," the woman spoke, coming to the counter. This got his attention, "She's at table five," she informed, with a sweet smile.

"You need to find someone else because I'm leaving," Syaoran told her, standing up from behind the counter.

"Well at least take her order. I'll look for Tim," she said pleadingly, he shook his head. "Thank you," she beamed a smile at him before disappearing through the kitchen doors. Glancing around the lavishly decorated restaurant, he picked up a pad and pen making his way from the bar.

Heading towards the table, he stared at the woman who was sitting there, her face hidden by the menu. "Good evening," He said, making her move the menu from her face. "Would you…" he broke off staring into Sakura's face.

She was shocked to find him of all persons standing in front of her. Catching himself, he looked at his notepad. "Would you like to order?" he asked, finishing the sentence he broke off.

"What's good here?" it was odd to find their conversation so formal.

"I just started here, I really don't know," he admitted, truthfully. Sakura stared at his face noticing the slightly red mark on the side of his lip. The glasses he wore were taped together in the middle to hold the pieces together. "Would you like something heavy or light?"

"Light, a cup of tea and any suggestions you have," she told him, placing her menu down. "I didn't have anything to do with them attacking you" Looking at her face, he knew she'd been drinking and probably smoking.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To save you the trouble of confronting me later," she answered, simply standing up. "You know what, forget that tea. I think I'll just get going," She looked at another man when he walked up to her.

"Is there something wrong?" The manager asked, already giving Syaoran a stern look.

"Not at all," Sakura answered, in an aristocratic tone. "Something came up, please do excuse me." She looked one last time at Syaoran before walking away. She had lost her appetite, besides it was for the best anyways, the last thing she wanted to do was displease her mother…

&

&

&

Next Day.

&

&

&

"So you got home and they were gone?" Tina asked Sakura who shook her head closing her locker door.

"Yeah. Supposedly something has come up and my sister has moved her wedding forward. Mother and father flew out last night," Sakura answered, turning around. "Now I have to fly out right away, I came here to pick up my work."

"That sucks, a vacation and you have to do homework while you're gone," Ming smiled, when they walked off.

"It's apart of life. There's really nothing I can do about it," Sakura replied, making her way through the halls. She could get around St. Mary's with her eyes closed because she knew it sowell. "Well I'll give you guys a call when I arrive."

"You do that," Sara said, before they parted ways. Heading down an empty hall, she saw when Syaoran walked out of a classroom walking in her direction. When they were close he stopped in front of her. She reached into her bag and pulled something out.

"Here," she said to him, eyeing her closely he was surprised to find his glasses in her hand. When he failed to take it from her hand, she frowned slightly. "Well don't you want them?"

"Where did you get these from?" he asked, finally taking it from her hand.

"The beach, you dropped it," she answered, taking a step backwards. "Now you can't hate me for anything," she said, turning to leave. He stood there for a minute staring at his glasses in surprise; he looked at it before turning his eyes to her retreating back.

"Thank you," he called, grateful. She didn't make any move to tell him she heard or accepted his response. Removing his broken glasses, he went to put his new ones on when he noticed the brand name was a very expensive one.

Shrugging, he slipped them on before turning to go to his class…

&

&

Brea.

&

&

&

Sitting at her desk in the back of the class, she sighed wishing the hours would hurry up and pass so she could get the hell out of school. She didn't know why her parents pushed her so hard to get goods grades because she was just going to finishing school after this.

She wouldn't need to get a job because her trust fund was incredibly large. Besides she was going to marry a very rich man. A smile touched her lips thinking about her future husband, "I saw them in the hall together. She gave him something," a girl whispered in front of her to the other girl on her side.

"Are you sure it was the Queen?" Brea frowned, knowing exactly who the Queen was. She got sick and tired of hearing people talk about Sakura.

"Yeah, and that Li kid. I have him in my A.P Calculus class," opening her eyes when she heard the name, she scowled. Obviously these nitwits didn't realize he was dating her, or did they? Raising her hand, she got the teachers attention.

"Yes Miss Morimoto?"

"Can I please be excused, I don't feel well," she told him, standing up. The man shook his head knowing it would only be a waste of his time if he told her no. Getting her purse, Brea walked out of the classroom bent on finding Sakura who was no doubt wandering the halls.

She knew she was leaving so that meant she was going around to her classes. All she had to do was find the little bitch before she left campus. She was tired of all this shit…

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

Sat in A.P Physics ignoring the teacher as usual, he was staring outside even though it was a very dull looking day. And to make it even more unpleasant, it was drizzling out. Frowning he looked at the door when it opened and Sakura walked in.

The teacher stopped teaching and walked over to her. "Give me a moment class," he said to the students going to his desk. "I was informed of your leave so I wrote a list out for you," he informed, picking up the sheet on his table. "Enjoy your trip," he smiled, knowing this was his time for payback. Sakura looked at the list and frowned knowing it was more work than he gave in class.

"Highly unlikely," she told him, he grinned knowing very well that she referred to his list. Glancing around the class, she looked at Syaoran briefly before turning towards the door. Opening it, she stepped outside and pulled it close but it didn't click.

Looking from the list in her hand, she stopped staring at Brea who was standing in front of her looking very pissed. "You need to fucking back off," Brea hissed icily, making Sakura frown, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

"I beg your pardon untouchable?" she replied, raising her brow slightly.

"Back off Syaoran is mine," at this Sakura, grinned putting her list in her purse.

"Oh my, is little miss perfect a little nervous?" she taunted. making Brea blow stem, her fists clenched and unclenched as she tried to assess the situation.

"You're fucking jealous because he chose me over your ass"

"Hah, chose? He has no fucking idea the kind of person you are!" Sakura bit out tightly, showing her hatred for the girl in front of her. "Oh by the way, most of the guys miss having you around," she grinned, walking off.

"You bitch!" Brea cried, grabbing hold of Sakura's hair. She roughly pulled on it making Sakura drop her purse and the book she had in her hand.

"Let go!" Sakura cried, spinning around. Using her nails she clawed at Brea's face making her scream instantly letting her hair go. Recovering, Brea lifted her hand and slapped her hard across the face making Sakura's head snap to the side.

"Oh no you didn't," Sakura hissed, feeling her face. "Oh you're so fucking dead!" she stepped deadly towards Brea bent on making her feel triple the pain she did.

&

&

The class jumped when the door flew open, and a girl screamed falling into the class on her back. People stood up, when Sakura appeared in the door looking bent on killing something. "Back off!" she cried to Brea, who was hauling herself off the floor.

"Back off?" Brea cried, in response standing up. "You—cold hearted bitch!" she jumped at Sakura who grabbed her hands trying to tackle her down to the ground. Brea screamed falling against the ground once again.

"Oh shit, girl fight!" a guy hollered, when Syaoran started for the front not believing the sight in front of him. When he stepped through the first line of desks, Brea kicked Sakura off her making her fall back through the door.

"Girls stop it!" the teacher cried, but of course this was ignored because Sakura got up and went right back to Brea who was now standing up. Pulling back her fist she sent it reeling at Brea, who dodge switching places with her.

"Stop it!" Syaoran cried, grabbing a hold of Sakura from behind; she used his hold on her to kick Brea in the face. Screaming Brea fell to the ground in pain, the teacher rushed to her form.

"Let me go, I'll end this shit right now!" Sakura shouted, struggling against Syaoran who wouldn't allow her out of his hold. "I'll make that bitch wish she was never born. She has no idea who she's fucking with." Spinning her around, he held her by the shoulders.

"Shut up!" he hissed under his breath making her quiet, when Brea lifted her head to look at them.

"You made a big mistake running to me," Sakura told him softly, when he didn't understand she smiled sweetly. "You should always run to your girlfriend." Realizing just what she was saying, he looked at Brea who was in pain but her anger towards them was present.

"Shit," he whispered, when the teacher lifted her off the ground.

"I hate you!" Brea cried, turning to leave but the teacher held her.

"You aren't leaving. The principal is waiting for you," He spoke, authoritatively. She shot him a cold glare in return but he was very used to them.

"She started this, I was leaving the classroom and she attacked me," Sakura cried, when Syaoran's hands dropped from her shoulder. "She's absolutely crazy!"

"Doesn't matter, explain that to the principal, go, you as well Li!" Brea turned abruptly walking off, Syaoran moved passed Sakura.

"Brea, wait!" He cried going after her. Watching them, Sakura picked up her book and purse off the ground smiling happily. At least she'd gotten some blows in on that bitch; she'd been waiting to do that for a very long time.

"Fuck off, I hate you!" Brea screamed disappearing around the corner.

"Wait…

&

&

&

Later.

&

&

&

He didn't know how it was possible, but Sakura got off with just serving one detention while Brea got one detention and a five-day suspension. Sitting outside the school building, he waited for her to exit. When the doors opened Sakura was the first to come out. She looked at him before making her way towards her car that was parked off to the side.

Although she didn't say anything to him, he could see clear satisfaction on her face. A moment later Brea exited; she looked at him before turning an angry face away. "Brea," he said softly, following her.

"I don't want to hear it," she told him angrily, heading down the steps.

"Listen to me," he grabbed a hold of her hand making her come to a halt.

"Let go of me," she cried angrily, pulling her hand but his grip only tightened because he wanted her to hear him out.

"No, just listen!" he cried trying not to show his anger but it was present in his voice. "I held her off so she wouldn't hit you!"

"I don't care, let me go!" she screamed loudly, her voice filled with naught but coldness. "Now,"

"Let go of her!" hearing a voice behind him, he turned only to see two secretary guards walking towards them. Instantly Syaoran dropped her arm not believing she would act so violently when he was trying to explain everything to her. "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," Brea looked at Syaoran before walking away.

"Please leave the premises," turning Syaoran walked away not understanding anything any longer. It made no sense to him. He failed to see when Brea turned to look at him; a cold grin touched her lips knowing he was going to pay very soon…

&

&

&

Sakura.

&

&

&

When she arrived in Hokkaido, she was driven to John's family estate where the wedding would be taking place. Arriving at the house, she was led to her room to freshen up before she would present herself in the living area where everyone was gathered.

Sighing, she stepped through the doors. Glancing around, she frowned seeing that Paul was also present; she had hoped he wouldn't have been present. "Hello everyone," she smiled politely, entering the room after marking every face.

"Hello again," Paul grinned flirtatiously; Sakura ignored his look placing a kiss on her father's cheek. He was the only pleasant face in the lot.

"Sister, mother, John and Paul-san," she greeted, taking the only seat that was empty. It was no surprise that it was positioned right in front of Paul. She shifted uncomfortably not liking the way he was staring at her.

"How was your flight?" Paul inquired.

"Boring, leaving school has given me a ton of homework. I hope I shan't be here long," Sakura replied, softly. "So why the sudden change in plans?" she asked straightforwardly, wanting to know why her mother and sister would toss their perfectly planned charade out the window for such a simple fiasco.

"Well," John grinned stupidly, taking Gwen's hand in his. "Your sister is with child. We're going to have a baby," he informed, making her gasp in surprise.

"Oh really?" she grinned, turning her eyes to her sister. "Isn't that wonderful news? I've always wanted to be an auntie." Gwen narrowed her eyes at her wishing she could shut her up for good. "I hope it'll have black hair and silver eyes," she continued, making horror fill her mother and sister's face.

"Why silver eyes?" Paul inquired, suspiciously. He had black hair and eyes, and his darling had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh because grandmamma has silver poles. Unfortunately we didn't carry it on," Sakura lied easily, trying not to laugh at her mother and sister's expressions. The reason why they gasp in shock was because Gwen's lover, the tennis trainer, had black hair and beautiful silver eyes.

"Oh that would be lovely," He agreed, his suspicions instantly dissolved. "This wedding is just to make the baby legitimate. Once she's back to her old self we'll have another ceremony," he informed, happily. Sakura rested back in her chair having a feeling this was going to be a very boring visit.

"Oh I can't wait," Sakura drawled, tiredly.

"I bet you can't. Why in a few years you'll be gracing your mother and father with your own children," Paul stated, getting her attention. She didn't know why he thought she would have children so soon; she hadn't even found a reasonable match.

"Certainly, she'll make most beautiful children," Her mother continued, making Sakura feel like she was trying to sell her to the highest bidder.

"Do you plan to marry right out of school?" Paul inquired, softly.

"I haven't a clue," Sakura replied, in an even tone. "I plan to travel a bit, maybe even pursue farther education. I've found I am keen to running a company. I'm very bossy," she informed, making them laugh. "I have no wish to marry."

"But every girl your age wishes to find a perfect match" Paul countered, with a grin on his lips. Sakura knew his mind was currently in the gutter.

"I'm not every girl," she told him, getting out of her chair. "If I marry, I want a man who'll love me for me." Fujitaka had never heard his daughter talk like this, it was very surprising. "He'll love me for my best qualities and bad." Staring out the window she thought about Syaoran as she spoke those words.

"His love will grow when I gain weight after having his children. And even when I'm old and gray, he'll still see me young and beautiful." She wished Syaoran would love her unconditionally but deep down she knew he held hatred for her. "He'll love me always, even when I die. And when he remains on earth after I've passed on, he'll never marry but forever hold our love sacred," she concluded, not noticing the way her father was looking at her with a distant expression on his face.

"Hah, you still believe in fairytales I see" Paul laughed, making fun of her innermost desires. Fujitaka shot him a cold look for making such an ignorant remark when it was clear Sakura was speaking from her heart.

"Not fairytales," she replied, with slight anger. "I shall never marry unless I find someone just like that. Marrying a fool for money does not interest me," she explained, making his smile fade instantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired," she inclined her head to them, before making her way out of the room.

Celina closed her eyes not understanding why the lord had to curse her with such a beast…

&

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

&

&

He was standing in the hall with Dan and Clare; Brea was suspended from school so he hadn't heard from her. Closing his locker, he picked up his bag knowing that in five minutes classes would start. Turning he saw the two guards from yesterday walking towards them. "Li Syaoran?" one asked making him shakes his head. Dan and Clare looked at him worriedly wondering what was going on.

"Yes?"

"Please come with us," they said, turning to leave.

"I'll see you guys later," he told his friends, before walking off with the guards. Following him down the hall, he ignored the way people stared at him. He didn't see anything wrong with going to the principal's office.

Coming to the office, he walked through the door. "Go right in," the secretary told him. Shaking his head, he headed for the door. Turning the knob, he entered and closed the door behind him. Walking towards the desk, he stared at the man who was sitting behind the large black desk. "You wanted to see me, Palumbo-san?"

"Yes," he spoke, a in a grave tone. "When you were given the chance to enter this establishment you came here understanding the laws by which St. Mary thrives, did you not?" He inquired; slightly frowning Syaoran shook his head.

"Yes, Sir,"

"Then you know it's a criminal offence to harass any female in this school," he informed shocking Syaoran, who had no idea where this was going. "Yesterday, a female student complained about your inappropriate actions towards her."

"What?" Syaoran interrupted, not quite believing he was hearing him correctly.

"I'm afraid, your scholarship has been terminated," Palumbo continued, knowing very well Syaoran understood the words he spoke. "I'm sure other schools will welcome you."

"Welcome me? With such an act on my transcripts no school will admit me," he replied, firmly. "This is ludicrous, I have four sisters I would never mistreat a woman. There must be some kind of mistake." He didn't want to believe this was happening to him.

"I'm sorry, clean out your locker," Palumbo spoke, sternly. "You've already been withdrawn from your classes." Sensing that protesting would get him nowhere; he picked up his bag and turned. Thoughts ran through his mind as he tried processing the information he'd just gotten.

Walking out of the office, he looked at Dan and Clare who were waiting for him. "What happened?" Dan asked softly, sensing something was terribly wrong.

"I got kicked out of school," Syaoran answered, making them gasp in shock.

"No," Clare whispered in disbelief, following him out of the office. "That's impossible, why?" she asked him, glancing briefly at her boyfriend.

"Someone complained that I harassed her," he answered, hearing that Clare came to a halt.

"Oh my god," she said, making them turn to look at her. "It was Kinomoto," she told him with wide eyes. Syaoran frowned not understanding why Sakura would do such a horrible thing to him. When she left yesterday she would have gloated, but she said nothing to him.

"Why?" he asked wondering if she would be as cruel as to get him kicked out of school.

"Because of Brea, four years ago she got Brea's brother kicked out of school," Clare informed, keeping her voice very low. "One of my friends told me she blackmailed him to get control of the Royalties. The conditions were that he had to leave the school and give her the title."

"Brea mentioned it to me one day," she continued look at Syaoran with a sad expression. "She gets rid of people who won't bend to her will." Hearing her say those words made Syaoran believe it was Sakura. She got tired of playing games with him; she so decided to be rid of him permanently.

'Damn her!' he thought angrily wishing her to hell…


	9. Chapter 9

&

&

&

&

&

Chap. 9: "A cry in the dark,"

&

Today was a very uneventful day for Sakura; she'd been here for almost a week and hated every single day. Being so busy with everything, she barely found time to call her friends. She hated Hokkaido even more because all it seemed to do was snow. "Okay, I want to run through this one more time." Sakura looked at her mother when she announced that, grumbling under her breath, she walked down the aisle.

She was supposed to be her sister's maid of honor in this mock wedding. However her mother got ideas, and switched her to be Paul's partner. "You know, I don't find it's hard to walk down the aisle, you go in a straight line," she complained, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Think of this as practice," Paul grinned, standing beside her. He missed the cold forbidding look Sakura shot him.

"I don't need to learn how to walk down the aisle because I don't plan on marrying any time soon," her response was soft, but loud enough for him to here. Nevertheless, when it was their turn to walk down the aisle, she placed her hand on his allowing him to lead her.

Halfway down the aisle, her cell phone started to ring. "I have to take this," she told him, slipping her hand from his. Making way towards her bag, she opened it and took out her phone. A smile touched her lips seeing that it was Tina. "Hello?"

"Well it's about time I finally get a hold of you," Tina replied, from the other line. "So what you up to?" she inquired, when Sakura sat on the bench.

"Rehearsal," she answered, wearily. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, so what's the deal with the wedding?" she asked, since as Sakura hadn't filled her in on why they were having the wedding so early.

"My sister got knocked up by her tennis trainer, so they have to push the wedding closer," she answered, making Tina howl with laughter.

"Is that so?" a voice spoke from behind making Sakura jump turning around slowly. Her eyes widened staring into the cold black ones of John.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura replied, clueless. "Tina, I have to call you back," she told her friend not even giving her a chance to say bye. She put her phone behind her, a nervous smile touching her lips for he had horrible timing.

"The wedding is off!" John shouted loudly, making the piano player press the wrong keys ruining the beautiful music she was playing.

"What?" Celina cried, hurrying over to them with Gwen, Paul and her father in tow. "John, is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke, your daughter is a whore and a liar!" John cried angrily, his chubby round face turning red with anger. Sakura swallowed knowing she was in deep shit when her parents found out who was the cause of this ungodly outburst.

"What have you done!?" Celina accused, turning her cold cerulean gaze at to Sakura's form.

"I—I" she didn't know want to say, because she had undoubtedly ruined her sister's life. "Well,"

"How could you be such a whore? I'm ashamed!" John spat, glaring coldly at Gwen who jumped from his voice, tears welling up in her eyes.

"John, I don't understand what you're talking about, please calm down," she replied, trying to move to him, only to freeze from the cold forbidding look he cast her way. "What's happening?"

"What's happening? You aren't carrying my baby, you tramp," Sakura winced hearing him call it out. Gwen burst into tears, "Who was it?"

"It wasn't her fault!" Paul cried defensively, stepping into his brother's face. "We had one two many drinks," he said, trying to help Gwen out. However seeing the shocked expression on his brother's face, he knew instantly he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"I was referring to the tennis player," John told him a low and deadly tone. "My brother!" he cried, looking at Gwen with open resentment. "You slept with my brother!"

"You were sleeping with the tennis player?" Paul cried looking at Gwen, who ran and hid her face in her father's chest wailing like a little baby. Sakura stood there watching the scene unfold in front of her knowing she was the cause of this whole spectacle. "Brother," He said in a gentle tone.

"Don't," John ordered, turning abruptly on his heels. "I want all of you out of my house now! And I want my money back!" he cried, disappearing through the door. Seeing the look her mother gave her, Sakura knew if it'd been possible it would have killed her on the spot.

"You horrible, horrible child. I should have left you Tokyo, look!" Celina cried vehemently, pointing at Gwen who was still crying in Fujitaka's arms. "You've ruined her life. I hope you're satisfied." Sakura jumped from the venom coating her words.

"I didn't—" she started but stopped when Gwen looked at her with raw hatred.

"I hate you, I wish you would die. You're nothing but a wrecker, doomed to ruin the lives of those around you!" she shouted, angrily. She shrieked before she fainted, hitting the ground.

Sakura stood there frozen, the words of her sister reeling in her mind. Lifting sorrowful eyes, she saw her father was looking at her with sadness as he stood up with Gwen's body in his arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered…

&

&

Well that was over a week ago. After that little show in the chapel they hurriedly left Paul's home. He and his brother weren't even talking to each other, and it was rumored that Paul wouldn't get anything out of the family business for disgracing them.

She was instantly shipped back to Tokyo alone; her parents took Gwen to Paris for the holiday to help her recover. They left her behind, in the house. And her mother made it a horrible punishment because she gave the servants the holiday off.

This wasn't the first Christmas she would spend alone. There had been others but this was by far the loneliest because the servants weren't present.

Then she came home only to find that she was being blamed for another event that she took no part in. Tina told her Syaoran got kicked out of school, and it was rumored that she was the reason why it happened.

She didn't know where he lived or how to get a hold of him so there was no explaining. Walking out of the club, Sakura looked at the slight snowfall sighing. "Just great," she whispered, heading down the sidewalk, her Winter Ball crown glistening atop her head.

She had on a white ball gown that glistened with every moment. She yelped in surprised slipping on the ground. Falling on her back roughly, she cried out in pain. "Shit!" she screamed, hitting the ground with both hands.

Holding back tears, she pushed herself up knowing her car was parked just another few cars down. Continuing on her way, she glanced through the window of a restaurant catching sight of a family laughing happily around the table.

Pity for herself filled her soul as she wrapped her arms around her trying to get warm. "Don't move!" a voice hissed from behind, making her gasp freezing when cold metal touched her neck.

"Please, take what you want but don't hurt me," she told him fearfully, feeling him put pressure around her waist before he dragged her backwards into the dark alleyway. She closed her eyes not wanting to think about what he was going to do to her…

&

Syaoran

&

He walked through the back door of the restaurant instantly pushing his hands deep into his pockets to protect them from the cold air. "Hey wait up!" hearing someone call him he looked back at his friend Marcus who was running to him with two more men. "Where you off to?"

"Home," Syaoran replied, getting a look of pity from his friend. "Why?"

"Oh nothing we were just heading to a club to celebrate. Just wanted to know if you wanted to tag along," he answered, when they came to the sidewalk. Syaoran thought it would be nice to get out, but knew he had to leave early tomorrow morning for Tomoeda.

"I can't, I have things to do tomorrow."

"You never want to do anything fun," Marcus whined, when they came to his car.

"Sorry, maybe after the holidays" Syaoran replied, slowly his friend shook his head opening his car door.

"If you say so, enjoy your vacation," he said, getting into his car.

"I will, I'll see you guys after the holidays!" Syaoran shouted, waving to his friends. They waved back before he walked off heading towards the bus stop. Staring at the ground, he watched his footsteps as light snow sprinkled to the ground from the heavens.

Coming to a dark alleyway, he heard something that made him stop. Peering into the darkness, he frowned before continuing on his way.

&

Sakura's heart sank when the man on the street continued on his way. "Please, I'll give you all my jewelry," she told him, holding out her hand. "Just don't hurt me," she begged, when he bent down to her, his knife present.

She pushed herself up against the boxes trying to get as far away from him as possible. "I don't want anything like that," he said, reaching out to touch her exposed leg. She whimpered in fright closing her eyes. He was going rape her then God knows what else. Hopefully he would kill her so she wouldn't have to live with the shame.

"Somebody help me," she cried, fearfully. "Please," tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey!" the man turned abruptly hearing the voice. His eyes widened, and he cried out in pain when he was hit swiftly across the head by a board. His knife flew out of his hand, as he was thrust sideways. He landed face down in Sakura's lap making her scream in fright.

"No, no no!" she cried fearfully, her hands up against the wall. Staring at the terrified girl in front of him, Syaoran couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bending down in front of Sakura, he stared at her horrified expression.

Reaching out, he pulled the guy off her making him fall against the boxes. "Hey," he whispered, reaching out to touch her face. Sakura moved her head to the side feeling his hand against her cheek, but didn't open her eyes. Of all the people to save in Tokyo it just had to be the person who ruined his life exactly two weeks ago. "You're safe,"

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes, when she saw who it was she burst into tears throwing her arms around him. He stumbled onto his butt from the weight. "I was so scared! I thought it was going to die," she cried horribly, holding unto him for dear life. Her body shivered from either fright or the cold, it could even be both. She prayed for someone to save her, and he was the one who came. She didn't know if God was playing some kind of cruel joke on her but she wasn't complaining.

"It's okay," she moved back wiping the tears from her eyes. Syaoran stood up taking her with him, "I called the police come on," When they walked off, he grabbed the guy by the leg and pulled his unconscious body behind him.

When they came to the sidewalk, there was a man standing there. "Is she okay?" he asked, hurrying over to them.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered, taking off his jacket. He held it out to Sakura who took it gratefully putting it around her shoulders. "Did you call the police for me?"

"Yeah," the man answered, looking briefly at Sakura. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Naw that's okay, thank you," he told the man who he'd stopped and told to call the police before he took the back way into the alley. It was a blessing he worked around this part, so he knew the tiny streets that others wouldn't.

"No prob, I'm glad she's okay," He looked at Sakura and grinned before walking away. The man only get about ten feet when the police car pulled up to them, and one officer got out of the car. Sakura stood off to the side watching Syaoran in silence. Out of all the people in Tokyo, he had to be the one walking by tonight.

"We received a call," the officer said, stopping in front of Syaoran. His partner got out of the car to join them.

"Yeah, this man attacked her," Syaoran answered, pointing at the guy who was on the ground still knocked out.

"Ask some questions, Jim," the guy told his partner walking over to the guy. "Was there a weapon?" He asked Syaoran, who shook his head.

"Right this way,"

&

"I was walking to my car when he attacked me. He put a knife to my throat and forced me into the alley," Sakura told the driver, her arms wrapped tightly about her form. The officer wrote down the information she gave him.

"Anything else?"

"No," she shifted uncomfortably, seeing the way his eyes bore into hers.

"Have you been drinking?" he inquired, putting his notebook away.

'Yes," Sakura answered truthfully, knowing this was not a good thing.

"Is there someone we can call to pick you up?" lifting her eyes to his, she shook her head slowly. She couldn't have very well lied to him about drinking because she was sure he could tell. "No one?"

&

Syaoran watched the other officer put the guy in the backseat, his hands cuffed behind him along with his legs. Moving back, he closed the door. "Stan, can you watch her for a minute. I need to have a word with Mr. Li," Jim said, making his way towards Syaoran. "Do you know this girl?" He asked, Syaoran.

"Yeah, we go—went to the same school," he answered, pushing his hands into his pocket. He was cold because he only had on a white dress shirt. "Why?"

"Well Miss Kinomoto is alone. Her parents are in Paris, she has no family here and her friends are out of the country," he answered, making Syaoran hold back a frown. "You're the only person she knows right now. Do you think it would be too much to ask if you can watch her until tomorrow?" he asked, Syaoran didn't want to turn an officer down.

"Well, I was planning on leaving in the morning to visit my family in Tomoeda."

"It's not good to leave attacked victims alone, it's just for tonight. We'll return to the station with this guy and try to contact her family. I would personally appreciate it," he held up a key chain, "Her keys, I'm afraid she's very intoxicated," sighing, he took it from the officer. "Just give me your house number, and tomorrow we'll drop by."

"Okay."

&

Sakura didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted to go home. "Okay," Jim said, walking over to her with Syaoran. "Tonight you'll stay with Mr. Li. In the morning my partner and I will drop by with more information," he told Sakura, who just stood there staring at him.

"There's no need for that, I can go home," she told him knowing Syaoran didn't want her anywhere near him. And the last place she wanted to be was at his apartment.

"It's either you go with him, or with us to the station. Where I will give you a briefing of the dangers of drinking under the influence," he replied firmly, she closed her eyes. "I thought you would see things my way, goodnight."

"Thank you," Syaoran told them, since as Sakura made no move to do so. Standing on the sidewalk, they watched the patrol car drive off leaving them alone. "Where are you parked?" he asked her, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"They are gone, I can go home," she told him softly, lifting her eyes to his.

"Where are you parked?" He asked again ignoring the words she spoke. Frowning Sakura walked off leaving him to follow behind her. Coming to her silver two door Mercedes, she stood waiting for him. He unlocked the doors knowing he'd never driven such an expensive car before.

When she got in, he followed suit closing the door behind him. Sakura glanced at him, and held back a smile seeing how very cooped up he was in her seat because her chair was pulled up so far. Turning her head away she stared out the window.

Ignoring the look of amusement he saw in her eyes, he put the car in drive pulling off. It drove smoothly down the main road heading towards his apartment. "Thank you," she told him, when he drove off after the light turned green.

"Yeah," he answered, turning unto a road. She's the last person he ever thought would be going to his apartment. The remainder of the ride remained relatively quiet. Sakura wished her friends hadn't gone away because she would have had somewhere to stay.

&

She looked at the neighborhood they were driving through knowing she had never ventured in this part of town before. When the car stopped at a light, her eyes scanned the area knowing it was the kind of scene she saw in movies.

Turning unto the road that led to his apartment, Syaoran drove slowly down the residential area. Coming to the gates, he put his turning signal on before executing the turn. Sakura stared at the six-story building in front of her before glancing at the parking lot.

Finding a parking space close to the door, he turned the car off taking out the keys. Opening the door, Sakura got out like him before making her way around the car. She walked behind him to the building, staring at it intently. She had dreamt of going to his home, but never like this. She wanted him to invite her there because he wanted it so.

Syaoran punched in the code, and allowed her to walk through before he did. Together they walked up the stairs to the second floor. Heading down the hall, she watched him open the door before moving out the way. "Take off your shoes," He told her stepping in behind her.

Slipping off her heels, she placed them on the side with his shoes when he closed the door. "Alex, Rika!" Syaoran called wondering if his roommates were home. Hearing nothing, he figured they were at Rika's parents house.

"You know I can go home. I'll be fine my home has security," she told him, not moving from the door.

"I told the officer you would stay with me until they came tomorrow. I'm not going to allow you to leave,' he replied, turning to look at her.

"Just tell them that you couldn't stop me," she told him standing in the same spot.

"As much as I would like for you to do whatever the fuck you please. I'm not going to disobey an officer just to please you." Those words Sakura knew clearly told her he didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Toss me my keys, turn your back and I'll be gone out of your life" she replied, firmly. He scowled narrowing his eyes at her.

"Do you feel fucking guilty being near me?"

"Guilty? What the hell do I have to feel guilty about?" she cried in return, waiting for him to start the argument so she could find a reason to leave.

"Don't play games with me,"

"Games? You're the one who plays games. If you want to come out and say that got you kicked out of school because of me then go ahead because it's a lie," she told him, firmly. He stared at her knowing he couldn't believe a fucking thing that left her lips.

"A lie, everything that leaves your lips are lies!" he accused, wishing she would just leave things alone. Why did she always have to pick a fight?

"Is that so? Well you know what Li go to hell!" turning abruptly she started for the door.

"If you leave, I'll call the police and have them lock you up. He told me if you try to leave I have every right," he threatened, making her come to an abrupt halt. "I bet your parents would love to hear about this little stunt of yours," he drawled, she scowled turning to look at him. The last thing she needed was something to piss her mother off.

"Doing this just because it's the right thing," she whispered, wearily.

"That's right," he answered truthfully, she gave a tired laugh. "You can have my room." He walked off prompting her to follow behind him. Frowning Sakura walked off knowing if she didn't want to stay here he could do nothing to stop her.

Entering his room, he turned the light on. "The shower is there with fresh towels. I'll get something for you to change into." Walking over to his closet he pulled it open while Sakura stood behind him glancing at his room.

She'd been reduced to this, staying with the very man she wanted but he only felt resentment towards her. It seemed as if no one wanted her. "Here shirt and pants," he turned placing them on the bed. Walking out of the room, he left her alone pulling the door closed behind him.

Walking towards the bathroom, she entered shutting the door. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she felt a great amount of pity towards herself. Stripping down, she allowed her dress to fall to the ground before turning to the shower.

Diluting the water, she stepped in allowing it to wash over her body. Closing her eyes, she started to cry feeling alone and helpless. And the events of tonight and the past weeks overcome her making her sink to the tub. Drawing her knees to her chest, she cried silently wishing everything would end…

&

Syaoran

&

He stood on the balcony of the apartment staring at his reasonably good view of the city. He didn't know why this kind of shit had to happen to him. Maybe getting kicked out of school was a good thing; after all he would be free of Sakura's harmful presence. The only bad thing was that he lost all hopes of getting a scholarship for college. He would have to leave his friends and most importantly Brea.

He wouldn't be able to keep up a relationship with her from Tomoeda. It wouldn't work and the last thing he wanted to do was tie her down. When his mind drifted to the female who was residing in his room, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't turned Marcus down. Would someone else have come by to help her?

Reaching into his pocket, he felt her keys. Deciding he might as well give it to her, he turned to the door and opened it. Walking down the hall, he stopped at his room door staring inside. "Sakura?" he called, stepping inside. Moving to his bathroom, he found it empty; turning abruptly he started for the living area.

Checking every room, he stood in front of the door not believing she would take off. Grabbing his jacket, he ran out the door heading towards the stairs. Quickly going down them, he pushed the door open and looked around the parking area but found there was no sign of her. "Sakura!" he shouted, knowing she was an idiot to come out here in only his sweats and a shirt.

"Are you looking for a girl?" a man asked, walking up to him with a woman at his side.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered.

"We saw a girl walking down the road," he answered.

"Thank you," Syaoran ran off heading towards the gates. He made sure to be careful so he wouldn't slip on the ice. Coming through the gates, he looked both ways but his eyes got glued to the right when he spotted a tiny form walking down the road, wrapped in only a towel. "That idiot!" he cried, running off. He couldn't believe she would just leave in only a towel when it was snowing out. "Sakura!" he shouted, getting her attention.

She turned to him briefly before running off. "Stop!"

&

People in passing cars watched him run after her wondering what was happening. "Leave me alone!" Sakura screamed as her bare feet carried her down the freezing sidewalk. She needed to get away from him, from everything because it would make everyone's lives a lot better.

"Stop this instant, you stupid girl!" she heard him shout. She screamed when he grabbed a hold of her roughly by the arm. He twirled her around looking at her as if she'd gone insane, and that was how Sakura felt.

"Let me go," she told him, coldly. Syaoran stared at her only wrapped in a towel, her damp hair hardening about her face.

"You've completely lost your mind," he whispered, making her look away in shame. "You're absolutely out of your mind." He didn't know what would drive her to do such a stupid thing. "You could catch pneumonia and die." He was already taking off his jacket.

"And that would be a bad thing? It would make your life, my family and everyone else's a lot easier," she told him firmly, her tone strained from the hidden guilt she was feeling. "I bet if you knew it was me in that alleyway you would have continued on your way!" she cried, shocking him. Did she really think he was such a cruel person?

"Shut up" he cried, putting his jacket around her shoulders. "Stop feeling sorry for your self," not waiting for her to say anything, he scooped her into his arms.

"I speak the truth," he heard her whisper but he didn't make a remark. Instead he hurried back to the apartment knowing he had to get her inside as quickly as possible. Coming to the doors, he punched in the code, pulled the door open and hurried to the stairs.

She was so light that he didn't feel at all burdened by her weight. Reaching his apartment door, he realized he hadn't closed it. Entering it, he used his foot to close it behind him. Walking down the hall, he only placed her down when he came to his room. "Change into the clothing I gave you. I'll be right back," he said, turning to leave her.

Sakura watched him go sinking to his bed. She closed her eyes knowing she couldn't sleep in the room that Brea probably stayed in countless nights. Standing up abruptly, she grabbed the clothing he gave her and put them on. Getting a clean towel, she wrapped it around her head shivering uncontrollably.

Sitting on the chair across from the bed, she looked away from it finding the ground to be quite interesting. Hearing Syaoran she looked up noticing he was looking at her strangely. "You should get under the covers to warm up" he held a cup of tea in his hand.

"I would rather stay in the chair," she replied, before sneezing.

"Don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood," he stated firmly, placing the cup on the table. "I don't have any kind of disease," he informed, wondering if she was afraid to sleep in a pauper's bed.

"Morimoto might have a heart attack finding out that I've slept in what belongs to her," Sakura replied, looking him squarely in the eyes. Syaoran sighed running his hand over his face, Sakura made putting up with his sisters' look like child's play.

"Listen, Brea has never set foot in my room much less my bed. Get under the covers now!" he ordered, pointing at the bed. Lifting herself out of the chair, she walked slowly towards the bed. Watching her pull the covers back, he glanced at her tiny feet.

Walking to his dresser, he pulled out his sock drawer and took out a pair. "Here," he said handing to her. She looked at the socks then him, "It might be big, but it'll keep your feet warm," he stated, when she took it from him.

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling them apart. Moving her hands beneath the covers, she slipped the large socks unto her feet knowing it would help a lot. He was being so nice to her, and she in turn was a bitch.

"Yeah" She watched him get change of clothing from his drawers. She rested her hands on the cover, feeling incredibly out of place. This was definitely one of the strangest nights in her whole life, which hadn't been along time.

"If you need anything I'll be in the living room," he said, going towards the door. "That should help you," he pointed at the cup of tea resting on the nightstand. She shook her head not saying anything. Stepping through the door, he pulled it closed behind him.

She looked at the tea on the nightstand before reaching for it. Putting it to her lips, she inhaled the soothing mint aura, before taking a drink from it. Tomorrow she would leave, and never bother him again. He helped her—saved her life today and it was the least she could do. "That's right," she whispered closing her eyes. "I'm going to leave his life for good…

&

&

Next Day.

&

The door to the apartment opened with a slight squeak, a moment later Rika and Alex entered. He carried a large suitcase in his hand. "I'm going to put this in the room," He told her making his way down the hall.

"Okay, honey," she replied, removing her coat and shoes. "Syaoran!" she called, wondering where the other roommate was. She knew he would leave today to spend the holiday with his family. Although she only knew him for a couple of months, she knew he missed his home badly. "Alex, is Xiao Lang here?" she called, but turned when the door opened behind her.

In walked Syaoran carrying grocery bags; "Hey" he greeted, using his foot to close the door. Since as he got up extra, early he used Sakura's car to do a couple of errands before she woke up.

"How come we didn't see you when we drove up here?" Rika asked, when he started for the kitchen. She followed behind him, "Did you find some kind of secret route?"

"No, I didn't walk. I drove," He answered getting her undivided attention. He figured she hadn't seen their guest as yet.

"When did you get a car?" she inquired, when Alex entered the kitchen.

"I see you found him," he grinned, watching his girlfriend pack out groceries.

"I don't have a car. We have a guest," he answered, helping her the best he could. She did everything in the kitchen, because she complained that he and Jamie had no sense of organization, which was probably true.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Alex inquired grinning, suggestively. Syaoran rolled his eyes; Sakura was far from being his girlfriend, his tormentor yes but never a companion.

"Not quite."

&

Sakura.

&

Beneath the warm covers of Syaoran's bed, she moaned coming to consciousness. Curled into a ball, Sakura stretched making the covers slid from her face. A bit disoriented she glanced around the room wondering where she was. It was definitely not her room because the walls were white washed, and the scent that lingered was very masculine.

Turning unto her belly, she remembered and groaned pushing herself up. Her nose was stuffy, her eyes hurt and she was bit warm, probably the effects of taking that late night walk last night. When there was knock on the door, she turned her head wondering who it was.

When it opened slightly, she was surprised when a female's head popped in. "Good morning," Rika smiled, looking at the girl who was sitting in the middle of the bed. "I'm Rika, Syaoran's roommate's girlfriend. Syaoran said you had a cold so I'm making you something that should help."

"Thank you," Sakura replied, a bit unsurely staring at the pretty girl's smiling face, curly reddish brown locks falling over shoulder.

"Think nothing of it. Oh he said you can help yourself to his clothing since as you might wanna wash up," she entered the room now carrying a tiny bag. "He picked this up at the store for you," she held it out to Sakura who took it. "I'll see you in a few then?"

"Yeah," Sakura stared at the door when it closed before turning her eyes to the bag. Turning it upside down a toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant fell out. "How thoughtful," she muttered picking up the products…

&

Syaoran and Alex were sitting in the living room inhaling the sweet smell of what Rika was cooking up in the kitchen. The whole apartment smelt wonderful with sweet aroma of food. "So that's what happened?" Alex asked, him softly.

"Pretty much, and now she's here until the police come by" he answered, making his friend shake his head very slowly. He was about to explain when the doorbell went off. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost twelve.

"I'll get it," Alex got out of his seat and walked to the door. Syaoran rested against the sofa and closed his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because he constantly checked on Sakura. He didn't want her catching pneumonia. Of course she was knocked out so she had no idea about his last night visits to his room.

He didn't hate her; he just thought she needed to cut her attitude in half. She was a nice person but thought she had to be a bitch in order to be someone important.

&

Opening the door Alex stared at the three people standing in front of him. "Good afternoon, does Li Syaoran live here?" Clare inquired politely since as Dan and Brea didn't bother to open their mouths.

"Yes, please come in," Alex said, moving out of the way. "Syaoran, you've got visitors" he called, closing the door behind them. Brea looked at the tiny apartment knowing why she hadn't made a move to ever set foot inside it.

She looked at Syaoran when he appeared in the hall. She could tell that he was very surprised to see them of all persons at his home. He was indeed surprised, they were the last persons he wanted at his home right now, especially when Sakura was present. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, making his way towards them.

"Come to hang out a bit," Dan answered, removing his shoes, Clare followed. When Brea didn't, she looked at her friend silently telling her that it was disrespectful to enter the house with her shoes on. Sighing she removed her shoes then made her way towards Syaoran, whom she gave a kiss on the lips.

"Hello," she grinned, when Rika joined them in the hall. Alex walked over to his girlfriend waiting for Syaoran to introduce them.

"Alex, Rika," he said looking at them momentarily. "These are my friends Clare, Dan and my girlfriend Brea." Rika remembered the girl, who hadn't wanted to come up to their humble apartment.

"Ohayo," Alex and Rika said at the same time, they returned the gesture.

"How are you holding up?" Brea asked him, when they headed towards the living room.

"Good, I leave today for Tomoeda," he answered, uneasily wishing they would leave even though he was happy to know that they actually cared. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well I leave tomorrow for the holidays with my parents," Brea told him, trying to sound important. "I won't be back until the third of January," she went to continue, but her words were lost hearing a sneeze. Looking up, she scowled seeing who appeared from the hall, dressed in no doubt her boyfriend's clothing. "What is she doing here?" she cried, making the others take notice of Sakura.

She looked at Brea not at all feeling in the mood for an argument. Clare and Dan looked at Syaoran in shock before staring at Sakura. "Can I have my keys," Sakura said, to Syaoran turning her eyes from Brea.

"You can't leave yet," he replied, not making any move to hand her car keys to her. Brea turned to Syaoran with a very angry expression. She didn't understand what she had to do in order to tear them apart.

"Syaoran!" she cried, when the doorbell went off. Rika walked off dragging Alex with her. She didn't want to be anywhere near this scene that was surely going to turn dirty. "Let her leave or I will, you shouldn't want her anywhere near you after what she did."

"I did nothing," Sakura hissed, coldly. She went to say more but sneezed, she held her head feeling a headache coming on. "Listen, let me fucking leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with this bitch!" she cried, glaring coldly at Syaoran who was getting really tired of being stuck in the middle.

"Bitch?" Brea bit out tightly, clenching her fists.

"Syaoran, there are two officers here to see you," Alex said, entering the room with Rika and the men from last night standing behind him. Brea hadn't a single clue what was going on, and looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto" Officer Jim and Stan said, greeting them. "A word in private," Jim continued looking at Syaoran, who shook his head.

"What's going on?" Brea asked him.

"I'll explain later," Syaoran, told her softly.

"No, explain to me now!" Brea ordered, losing her patience with him. Syaoran frowned hearing the way she spoke to him.

"Wait," he replied firmly, turning his attention to the officers. "Please follow me," he said heading towards Sakura. "You too," he said to Sakura, holding his hand forward. Turning she walked off with him but not before shooting a cold look at her enemy.

Brea stood there in the hall not believing he would speak to her in such a tone then leave with that tramp. Growling angrily, she spun around. "I'm leaving, he obviously doesn't know what he wants," she told Clare and Dan, angrily. "Tell him if he wants to save this relationship he'd better be ready to explain when he calls me," she told Rika, who looked at her with an expression that said, 'who the hell do you think you are talking to me like I'm your servant?'

"Bye," Clare and Dan smiled, following behind Brea.

"I don't like her," Rika told her boyfriend, resting against him when the door closed. Turning in his arms she smiled looking at his face. "Do you want something to eat?" She inquired suggestively, making him laugh wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Yeah but after I feed the hunger in my belly" he answered, she giggled giving him a brief peck on the lips…

&

Syaoran.

&

He closed his room door behind him; looking at the two officers, he waited for them to begin hoping they would have some kind of good news. "Well we don't have good news," Jim started, getting their attention.

"How so?" Sakura asked him wanting to go home. She had to get away from Syaoran; she was tired of interfering in his life.

"Well the man who attacked you last night got off on bail," Stan answered, making them frown not liking the sound of that. "It wasn't until after he was released that we received a file linking him to other attacks and abductions. We believe he's been stalking you for some time now," he explained, making a shudder race through Sakura's body. The thought of someone watching her every movement was very scary, sickeningly creepy.

"What are you going to do to recapture him?" Syaoran asked, them knowing it wasn't safe for any woman with someone like him on the loose.

"Everything in our power, but it's not easy to find someone like him," Jim answered firmly, clasping his hands behind his back. "We also tried to get a hold of Miss Kinomoto's family only to have no answer. We tried the number you gave us, nothing." Sakura looked at her hands knowing her family was probably ignoring her. They hadn't forgiven her as yet for what she did to Gwen. Something deep down told her they would never forget about her little blunder.

"That's why we're here to ask another favor of you, Mr. Li," Stan explained, looking at Syaoran.

"What?"

"After inquiring to our superiors, they feel it is safe to leave her in your care until we can establish contact with her family," Jim answered, making both gasp in shock, their eyes widening…

&

&


	10. Chapter 10

Chap

Chap. 10: "Meeting the Family"

&

&

Okay, there are at least 32 CHAPTERS to this story. We've got along way to go and many things need to be brought out in the open. You guys haven't seen anything yet believe me! This story is only going to get better.

Oh I know that some chapters might not have ALL the ACTION you're expecting and I'm sorry about that. There's gonna be some parts you won't like but everything is necessary in this story BELIEVE ME!

And I'll try to update quickly so the good parts come. Please bear with me! Please!

Oh since as exams are FINALLY over I'll try to get a fixed update schedule so you guys know when to check this story. I'm thinking every 3 days? What do ya think?

Whelp Enjoy.

&

&

&

"After inquiring to our superiors, they feel it is safe to leave her in your care until we can establish contact with her family" Jim answered making both gasp in shock, their eyes widening…

&

"I do not need to be put in his custody. I can fly out to my parents," Sakura stated firmly, getting up from the bed. She was not going to let these idiots force her to stay with Syaoran longer than needed. They would drive each other absolutely mad; they barely made it last night and that was from spending only an hour with each other.

"Miss Kinomoto, you cannot leave Japan. If this man is captured, we will need you to identify him. Please work with us, locking him up will make you and other women safe," Stan replied authoritatively, his eyes holding a very firm look.

Syaoran just stood there processing what the officer was saying. "Now the attacker didn't see you last night, he has no idea what you look like. So he'll never think to check here. The commissioner has approved our request." He felt like he was being coerced into something he didn't want to do. Watching her for one night was bad enough but now it seemed like he was stuck with her.

"Wouldn't it be safer to put her under protective custody with a real officer?" He inquired, making both men smile at the same time. It seemed as if they had anticipated him to ask such a question. Syaoran wanted to be thorough; he was not going to fall for anything they had to say even if they were men of the law.

"It can be offered, but we want her to disappear. With her last name it would be blown out of proportions. And the last thing we would want is a spectacle." Her parents wouldn't appreciate something like that. They like any other rich person hated to be in the news unless it was because they had gained another surplus amount of wealth or made some renowned investment.

"I see," Syaoran whispered, running his hand through his hair.

,

&

In the kitchen…

&

Alex was sitting at the table eating, when Sakura and Syaoran appeared at the door, not looking too pleased. "Not a good visit I take it?" he muttered, when his friend walked towards the refrigerator.

"Not at all," he answered, flatly. Sakura stood in the doorway feeling a bit out of place; she still didn't like the whole arrangement.

"So when are you going to leave for your trip?"

"I might have to delay it," Syaoran answered, when Rika made a plate of food for him. "Thank you Rika," he grinned, taking it from her. "Smells delicious." Sakura watched in silence noticing how he was a charmer with any other woman than her.

"Naturally," Rika replied, turning to Sakura. "Would you like to eat now?" she asked her gently, snapping Sakura from her unpleasant thoughts.

"I really don't eat lunch. Some juice and toast would do better," Sakura replied, knowing she had a strict diet to stick with. Syaoran looked at her knowing it was an insult to Rika for her to turn down the food when it was made especially for her.

"Give her a bowl, Rika," Syaoran told his friend, softly. "She's sick and needs the fluids."

"I said I'm not hungry." Sakura looked at him; he merely frowned putting his plate down.

"Listen here," Syaoran started, getting sick of her attitude.

"I'm a dancer, and whenever I feel sick this gets me back on my feet right away. It's the best because I can drink all the broth I want without gaining a single pound," Rika explained, cutting Syaoran off. She was definitely not in the mood to see them start another round of who has the biggest balls. "My teacher is a weight freak," she told Sakura, wondering if the girl was conscientious about her weight. "I will just give you broth without vegetables."

"Thank you," Sakura said softly, knowing it would be rude to turn her down now when she was trying her best. She seemed like a very nice woman and the last thing she wanted to do was be a bitch, especially when she had no ill feelings towards them. "It really smells good," she told Rika, when she placed the bowl in front of her.

"Thank you," Rika smiled, having a feeling this girl wasn't as bad as she appeared. Taking a bite, Sakura savored the taste not able to remember the last she had anything this appetizing. She looked at the phone when it started to ring. Alex got out of his seat and answered it since, as Rika was busy at the other side.

"Hello?" he smiled listening to the person on the other line. "Hey there beautiful," he paused, before laughing. "Yeah he's right here, hold on." Turning, he looked at Syaoran. "It's Fiemie."

Getting out of his chair, he reached for the phone. "Thank you," He said to Alex placing it at his ear. "Hey," he said, turning his back to Sakura. She watched him walk out of the room when the person on the phone answered.

"Hey big brother, aren't you supposed to be on the road already?" Fiemie's voice inquired, sweetly. Hearing her jolly tone almost brought a frown to Syaoran's lips. "If you don't hurry up, you'll miss my show."

"Fiemie, I don't think I'll be able to make your show," he said softly, knowing she would be greatly disappointed. Standing in front of the balcony doors, he watched the slow falling of the snow, knowing his home would be a sight to see.

"But you promised!" Fiemie cried, angrily. "If you don't come, I'll never talk to you again!" he opened his mouth to explain but paused hearing movement on the other line.

"Hello?" his mother's voice sounded. "Xiao Lang."

"Hello mother."

"Why can't you make your sister's show tonight?" she inquired, over Fiemie's ranting voice.

"A friend of mine was attacked last night," He started, wondering just how he was going to tell her why he wouldn't be able to come home today.

"Is the person, okay?" he smiled, hearing her worry. His mother was something else, always caring about a person even when she didn't know who they were.

"Yes, but the man who attacked her is one the loose. They believe he was stalking her—anyways they don't believe it's safe for her to be alone so I was asked to watch her until he's captured," he explained, briefly only telling her the important details.

"What about her family?"

"Complicated story." He didn't believe it was his place to tell his mother about Sakura's family. The little he knew about them made him grateful for his parents and siblings.

"Oh, well it's not problem just bring her along there's enough room for her. We'll expect you tonight, before the show. Fiemie will be pleased to know you're coming. Ja darling." He opened his mouth but closed it hearing a click. Staring at the phone in his hand, he couldn't believe his mother would do such a thing to him.

"Shit," he whispered, turning from the doors. Walking towards the kitchen, he entered and placed the phone on the receiver.

"How's your family?" Rika asked him, softly.

"Good," he answered, leaning against the counter. "Very good," he muttered, knowing he should have been on guard when his sister gave his mother the phone so quickly. "In fact, they are so good that they can dupe me." Looking at Sakura, who was finishing up her food, he wondered how he was going to get himself out of taking her along for the ride.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up placing her spoon in the plate. "Is something the matter?" she asked him, softly.

"Actually there is," he answered, trying to sound as casual as possible. Rika looked at Alex who got out of his seat getting the idea. Syaoran didn't have a chance to tell them they could stay because they were already out of the room. "My family wants me to come home tonight regardless of me watching you," he explained, when she leaned back in her chair.

"I can't go home with you," she replied, getting out of her chair. Lifting her plate, she placed it in the sink before turning to him.

"If you don't go then I can't."

"Then we'll have to figure out something else." Sakura folded her arms stubbornly over her chest knowing there was no way she was going home with him.

"Any suggestions?"

"I'll call my friends…

&

An hour later…

&

That was easier said than done. "Some friends," that statement earned him a cold glare from Sakura who was sitting on the sofa opposite his chair.

She called practically every single number in her phone only to get no answer. Her father was an only child, and his parents weren't alive any longer. And her mother's family lived in England; she didn't like them very much. She didn't even bother to call her parents because she knew they would simply ignore her calls. "Isn't there anyone else you can call?"

By now it was already two in the afternoon. "No," she answered, telling him the truth even though she didn't want to. She had planned on making up a relative so she could leave, but knowing him he would probably want to meet the person.

"If we want to reach on time, we have to leave in the next hour." When he stood up, she looked at him oddly. It was a good thing she had car because he doubted there were any buses going out that way so late.

"Surely you aren't suggesting that I go with you," she spoke, thinking he was absolutely out of his mind. "You have to think of something else," was her last but desperate statement.

"There is nothing else. Don't make my little sister hate me," he spoke, firmly.

"Shit," she cried in frustration, making it clear that she had agreed to go with him. No matter how much she didn't want to go, she wasn't going to be the one responsible for a feud between he and his baby sister.

"Good. I'll get my stuff, then we'll go to your house." He left her sitting in the living room by herself. She didn't even think about getting her things out of his room, instead she thought about her little problem.

She prayed those officers would be able to find her dumb stalker so she could get away from Syaoran and his family as soon as possible. "You guys are leaving?" she looked up from her thoughts only to find Rika standing off to the side.

"I guess," she answered, distractedly. Standing up, she matted out Syaoran's T-Shirt; she would have to change into her own clothing.

A moment later, Syaoran appeared carrying a small bag. He obviously wasn't bringing a lot home. "I guess I'll see you guys in three weeks," he said to Rika and Alex, when he walked from behind him.

"Yeah, we're heading out to Rika's parents lodge tomorrow for a week," Alex told him, standing behind his girlfriend. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sakura.'

"Yeah," Rika grinned, friendlily. "Don't be a stranger." She ignored the look Syaoran shot her for her little phrase.

"Pleasure meeting you as well," Sakura said, when Syaoran lifted his bag. "Bye."

"See ya," Syaoran said, heading to the door with Sakura following behind him.

"Ja,"

&

Heading down the stairs, she looked outside at the snow-covered lot. When Syaoran opened the door, she pulled his jacket closer about her form. She would drive to her house, but she would make him drive to Tomoeda since, as he knew how to get there.

Coming to her car, she unlocked it then popped the trunk. Syaoran placed his bag inside before going to the passenger side. Driving off, she pulled to the gate before turning unto the road putting her seatbelt on at the same time.

&

Silence filled the car on the ride to her house. Syaoran stared out the window at the change of the landscape around them. The neighborhood went from middle class, to upper class then slowly filled into the rich. It was only when the houses started coming farther apart that he knew they entered her region of the very wealthy.

They would pass a house, and it was take another couple minutes before another came into view. When she slowed, he looked at the tiny road she was turning onto. She waited until the large black gates opened before driving through. On both sides leafless trees surrounded them as they drove up the winding road.

Finally her house came into view, a large three-story mansion that sat at the very end of the pebbled driveway. Even in the light, the house had a very cold feeling to it. The last time he came here, he was working and had to go around the back.

Sakura pulled to a stop in front of the house. "Shit I forgot to get my dress from your room," she said, realizing it.

"You'll get it when we get back," he told her, when Sakura opened her door.

"Come on." Opening his door, he got out and followed. When she punched in the security code, he looked up when the house was engulfed in lights.

Standing in the foyer he took in the beauty of her house, thinking it was very lavish and very French. Snapping from his awed examination, he followed her towards the stairs, their footsteps echoing against the floor with every step. He remembered how her house was built. They were actually on the second floor and the rooms were on the third.

Walking down the hall, she came to her room. Turning on the lights, she entered going straight to her closet to get clothing. Syaoran stood in the hall and peered in before stepping through the threshold.

Her room was laid out in soft creams, pinks and gold. It was probably the same size as his apartment; he didn't know why anyone needed so much room. Turning his eyes to the walk-in closet, he watched her look through her clothing. "Make yourself comfortable," she called, packing a small suitcase.

She had no idea how long she would stay with him, so she had to pack as if it was going to be for the whole three weeks. Getting regular but nice clothing, she stuffed them into her suitcase before snapping it shut.

Lifting it up, she carried it into her room. Placing it down, she entered her closet to grab her carry on bag and two jackets, a white and black one. Setting them down, she noticed that he was standing in the same place.

Shaking her head, she took the clothing she was going to change into and her carry-on bag. Entering the bathroom, she closed the door so she could change and pack her personal items.

Exiting, she walked to her dresser in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with a pink sweater over it. Placing some jewelry inside, she closed it. "I just have to get my boots."

"I'll get your suitcase," he said, walking over to it. Picking it up, he watched her put on dark brown boots before standing up.

Together they headed out of the house; he put her suitcase in the trunk while she set the alarm. Exiting the house, she walked to her car and got into the passenger side. She put on her seatbelt when Syaoran closed the trunk.

Before getting in, he put the seat back. Sitting in the seat, he put on his seatbelt adjusting everything. Finally he put the car in drive and pulled off leaving the large cold manor behind…

&

One hour later…

&

They took a break at the first rest stop they came to, but only because Sakura needed to use the bathroom. They had two hours more to drive before they reached Tomoeda. Right now Syaoran looked at his watch knowing they had to keep good time if he wanted to make it before the show.

Sitting in a booth, he tapped his finger against the table glancing around at the people present in the restaurant. Resting back in the booth, he turned his head towards the window; the farther they got form Tokyo the more it snowed.

The thought of introducing Sakura to his family as a friend made him feel like a hypocrite. He still had no idea how he was going to drop the news that he'd been kicked out of school. Sakura told him she had nothing to do with it, but he didn't know if he could believe her.

Looking up, he saw her heading towards him, the heads of men in the diner following her form. Was it from her beauty or could they smell money on her, he pondered. She sat in front of him, her cup of tea barely touched. "Are you ready?" he asked, taking out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"Yeah," she told him, taking one last sip of her tea.

"I hope you know when we reach my house you're going to have to eat. My mother will be insulted if you don't," he informed, placing the money down.

"Well then I'll eat when I get there but not before." Getting out of the booth, they walked to the door. Opening it, she walked through before him, taking out the keys he handed it to her. She would drive for the remainder of the ride since, as they would stay on one road.

Giving her the keys, he walked to the passenger side. Getting in, he had to move the seat back again, while Sakura moved her forwards. She smiled starting the car. "All I have to do is stay on this road right?"

"Yeah, trust me it's impossible to get lost," he answered, closing his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and would love to sleep for the remainder of the ride.

Pulling unto the road, Sakura drove off changing the radio to CD player. She thought it was absolutely beautiful about her. They were surrounded by snow, which made everything a pure white color. She had never spent Christmas with a regular family, this was would some experience.

She wondered if his family would accept her, or act odd around her. Now that she thought about it, she hoped he hadn't told them anything that happened in school involving her. It would be horrible if they treated her unjustly.

Glancing at him she frowned. "So what's your family like?" she asked him softly, disturbing Syaoran from his rest.

"Just like any other," he paused, knowing that it was a bad example. "They are very nice," he corrected, knowing his family was nothing like hers.

"Oh," she whispered, biting her bottom lip. "How many sisters do you have?" hearing him sigh, she knew she was interrupting him, but didn't care. She needed to get her worries eased or she would be wired when she met these people who were total strangers.

"Four." She was surprised to hear that. "Xiefia is twenty-six and married, Mei Lin twenty-four, Tomoyo sixteen, and Fiemie ten. My parents have been married for twenty-eight years; their names are Li Lian and Yelen. Is there anything else you would like to know?" the sarcasm was present in his voice, but Sakura wasn't about let his offer go to waste.

"Sure, have any pets?" Syaoran knew he wasn't going to get any rest this trip…

&

Tomoeda.

&

The door to a modest two-story house opened when a SUV pulled into the driveway. The door opened and a woman, dressed in the latest fashion, got out smiling at the house in front of her. "I love coming home," she whispered, stretching happily.

"You speak as if you haven't been home in a long time," a man's voice interrupted her happy thoughts.

"I haven't," She growled jokingly, walking off. "Get the bags sweetie," she smiled, beautifully making the man groan. "Mother, father," she greeted, walking unto the patio.

"Mei Lin," Yelen greeted, merrily. She glanced over her beautiful daughter, whom she noticed with satisfaction had grown out her hair again. "Does Jamie need some help?" she inquired, watching the young man unpack the trunk.

"No, he's got it," her daughter smiled with a wave of her hand. "Hello father," she grinned, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek.

"Daughter," Lian replied, with a handsome smile. "I believe I will help Jamie," he said, before walking off.

"Is Xiao Lang here as yet?" She asked her mother when they walked into the house. She removed her jacket and placed it on the rack.

"Mei Mei!" a little girl cried, running into the foyer. "Oh I missed you!" She hugged her baby sibling tightly. "Guess what? Brother's coming home with his girlfriend," she blurted out, pulling back from the hug. Mei Lin laughed at her little sister brushing her long brown braid over her shoulder.

"Really now?" she raised her brows in surprise.

"Fiemie," Yelen said, to her little daughter. "Now we have no idea if this girl is Syaoran's girlfriend. I don't believe so," she explained, when her husband and soon to be son in law entered the house.

"Is that Mei Lin?" a woman's voice inquired, entering the room with a baby girl in her arms.

"Oh yes, Gabby, auntie Mei Mei is here," Mei Lin laughed, walking over to her little niece. "Oh did you miss me?" she inquired, taking the baby into her arms. "Did you?" she continued in a baby tone.

"I doubt it. She after all has me," another girl spoke, entering the room. "Hello sister," she grinned, with mischievous amethyst eyes.

"Put a sock in it Moyo," Mei Lin growled, making her third sister laugh.

"Hearing that growl I know who is home," a man spoke, entering the room.

"Hello brother in law. Thankfully you have some looks because I don't know how Gab would have faired with my sister's dreadful appearance," Mei Lin teased, winking at her sister who ignored her.

"I told mother that we didn't need her to come home." Xiefia grumbled, though with a smile. This was how her family always bickered. And sometimes at her house, she would find herself longing for her childhood home.

"Hello Hitoshi," Jamie Chan, Mei Lin's boyfriend, greeted holding out his hand.

"Jamie," Hitoshi replied, with a grin.

"We thought you wouldn't have made it," Tomoyo told Mei Lin, when they started for the living room. She loved the holidays because her family would come together to celebrate.

"We were just about to leave for the school," Xiefia informed, watching her sister play with her daughter.

"What about Xiao Lang and his friend?" Mei Lin inquired, bouncing her two-year-old niece in the air making her squeal with delight.

"He'll just have to come when he arrives. Fiemie needs to arrive early," Yelen answered, wrapping Fiemie's ponytail into a bun before pinning it down.

"He'll arrive on time. He's never late for anything," Fiemie spoke passionately, thinking about her beloved older brother…

&

Syaoran…

&

Entering Tomoeda, they had to stop at a gas station to fill up. Getting out of the car, Syaoran looked at the familiar place. "Fill her up, I'll go inside to use the phone and pay for it," he told Sakura, who shook her head closing her door.

Walking off, he left her to the wandering eyes of those who were also filling up their tanks. She knew she couldn't look that much out of place because she was dressed in simple clothing. Resting against her car, she tapped her foot against the pavement.

Hopefully people wouldn't continue to stare at her so oddly while she was staying here…

&

Inside, Syaoran walked to the counter where a large set guy stood. "Hey is that you Syaoran?" he grinned, standing behind the counter.

"Hey Bob," Syaoran greeted, taking out the money needed to pay for the gas. "I'll be paying for the gas on pump two."

"Okay, so how's the city life?" The man inquired, cashing it up.

"Good," he answered, handing the man the money. "Hey, can I borrow your phone? I'm supposed to go the show at Tomoeda Middle School but I think I'm late."

"Sure go right ahead," he handed Syaoran the phone. "Here's your change."

"Thank you," Syaoran dialed, his house number and waited. He didn't look back when Sakura walked inside to get something to drink. Turning he looked at her when the answering machine picked up. "What are you getting?" He called to her placing the phone down.

"A bottle of water," she called to him.

"I'll pay for the water too," Syaoran told Bob, turning to him. He looked at the man's smiling face shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Sure, so is that how all city women are pretty?" Bob inquired, taking the money from Syaoran. He grinned devilishly. "You've outdone yourself," he laughed, when Sakura walked up to them. She looked at Syaoran's uncomfortable face then the man's smiling one.

"You've got yourself a good man here little lady," Bob told her; Sakura smiled realizing that he thought they were a couple.

"I know," she told him, with a wink. "Come on darling," she said lovingly to Syaoran, walking off.

"Thanks Bob," he said, to the man knowing news of his new girlfriend would be all over town in no time. He couldn't believe Sakura pretended to be dating him. He had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting visit with his family, one he would never forget. "They left already; we're going to meet them at the school."

"Okay." She walked around the car and got in. She left the seat where it was, and buckled up. "So will everyone think that we're dating?" she asked him, when he drove off.

"That's how small town people are. We'll have to correct them." Sakura was not about to do that. During the ride, she had a long time to think. Hell she had three weeks with him, without the interference of Brea. And it was only natural that she made the best out of it right? She hadn't completely lost him; at least she hoped she hadn't.

&

Turning her head to the scenery outside, she noticed that mostly all of the stores were decorated for the season. It wasn't a dead town; instead it had modern qualities to it while keeping its welcoming and friendly atmosphere. "What is there to do in a place like this?" She asked him, softly.

"Not much in winter but there's a lot in summer," he answered, turning unto a different road.

"Oh," she muttered, when a school came into sight. She looked at the small building, reading the sign that was in front. "Tomoeda Middle School," she said softly to herself, when he pulled into the driveway. There were minivans, old pick up trucks and different kinds of cars but in the whole lot hers stuck out the most.

Spotting his mom's white minivan and sister's black truck, he pulled into the parking space behind them. Turning the car off, he opened the door and got out with her following. "So what kind of show is this?"

"A recital," he answered, making her smile. She knew this little girl was blessed to have her whole family at her recital. It showed that they cared about each other, not all the money in the world could produce such an emotion.

"Is she good?" he pulled the school door open for her.

"The best," he answered, smiling. "She got the leading part because the prima ballerina sprained her ankle. This is her first leading role." Sakura knew she must be really happy because she could relate to getting the leading role in her recital.

&

Walking down the whitewash halls, she looked at the student artwork finding nothing else of interest to stare at. Turning the corner, she stared at a plump middle age woman. When she took notice of Syaoran, her face lit up. "Oh Syaoran," her cheery voice erupted as she got out of her seat.

"Good evening Fujimoto-san," Syaoran greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Oh lovely," the woman beamed. "Would you like two tickets, one for you and your special guest." Syaoran knew she was trying to figure out if Sakura was his girlfriend.

"Yes please, how much?"

"Ten dollars." Taking out the money he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she beamed, then looked at Sakura. "You know, he was my best student," she informed, with pride in her voice.

"I have no doubt," Sakura replied, with a smile.

"Enjoy the show," she called, watching Syaoran and Sakura walk off. Pulling the auditorium door open, Sakura walked in taking off her jacket. She looked at all the people who were getting seated.

"Here." Holding out his hand, he took her jacket. "My family should be in here somewhere," he said, looking around for them. Sakura refrained from staring at anyone when she noticed how they were looking at Syaoran. "Come on, I see them."

Following behind him, she walked down the middle of the seats moving pass people who were trying to get settled as well. When he came to the row, she watched him wave to a group of people who were already seated. "Look there's Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered, getting Mei Lin's attention.

"I wish he would move his big head out of the way so I could see the girl," she muttered, making Tomoyo laugh shaking her head in agreement.

"You'll meet her soon enough," Xiefia stated, holding her daughter's sleeping form in her arms. She ignored the look Mei Lin shot her because she knew she wanted to see this girl as well. "Fiemie, will be happy to know he's here."

"Certainly," Yelen stated, smiling at her son when he sat down. The lights dimmed alerting people that it was time to quiet down.

"You'll meet my family after the show," he whispered to Sakura, who shook her head.

&

"My brother is going to be here with his beautiful girlfriend," Fiemie whispered, happily to her friend. Though she had never seen his girlfriend she knew the girl must be pretty because her brother had good taste.

"Really? Have you seen her?"

"Nope, but I know she's beautiful."

"Highly unlikely Li!" a girl spoke tightly, from behind. "You just have this part because Lana got hurt," she stated, making Fiemie and her friend Sally turn around. "She's the better dancer."

"No she's not! And you're just jealous!" Sally replied angrily, taking Fiemie's hand. "Come on Fiemie, it's time for the show." She dragged her friend away. "Maybe we can peek at your brother." Fiemie laughed knowing her friend was absolutely in love with her brother.

"Okay." She agreed coming to the curtain. Pulling it back, she poked her head through with her friend above her since, as she was shorter. "Look there he is," she spoke happily, pointing. "She's pretty."

"Uh hah."

"Come on girls, it's time," the teacher called, getting their attention. Sally and Fiemie looked at each other before looping pinky fingers and pressing their cheeks together.

"Good luck," they whispered, to each other before giggling. Getting into line, Fiemie stood at the back listening when the music started playing. She was really nervous because this was her first time dancing the leading role.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes knowing she could do this and make her family proud. When it was her turn she jumped unto the stage spinning around beautifully…

&

Sakura watched the show in silence, a stunned expression on her face because she could see herself in that little girl on the stage. She thought she danced beautifully, and loved every part of the recital, even more than the opera because it appealed to her.

At the end move, she stood up like everyone else to give applause. The lights came on, and the crowd of people started to head for the doors. Moving out of her seat, she headed to the middle of the floor with Syaoran behind her.

Walking through the doors, she stood beside him waiting for his family. She felt a little nervous, and ran her hand through her long copper locks trying to look a bit more presentable. Finally they exited, and she gulped seeing the way his sister's were examining her. "Mother, father," Syaoran greeted, pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Kinomoto Sakura, a friend from school," he said, making Sakura step forward. "Sakura, my mother Yelen, father Lian, sister's Xiefia," a woman with chopped chocolate locks inclined her head. "Mei Lin," Sakura didn't like the way her crimsons eyes bore into hers. "Tomoyo," the amethyst-eyed beauty smiled. "Xiefia's husband Hitoshi" dark friendly poles twinkled as he gave her a friendly look. "Mei Lin's boyfriend Jamie," cool silver poles met hers with a welcoming smile. "Gabby my niece, and Fiemie's not here," he concluded, making her feel absolutely overwhelmed.

"Hello Li-sama, everyone," she greeted politely inclining her head to them and everyone else since as she didn't know their names as yet.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Xiao Lang's from the city," Yelen smiled, gently. "Hope you'll enjoy your visit here," everyone else said their hellos making her feel a bit better. "Tomoyo, please find your sister before she wanders off."

"Hai mama," Tomoyo smiled, at Sakura before disappearing in the crowd.

"We thought you wouldn't have made it," Lian spoke, to his only son.

"Traffic. Getting out of Tokyo was horrible," he told his father, when they walked off. Sakura stayed at his side hoping she wouldn't feel uncomfortable around them for the remainder of the trip.

"I can imagine. That's why Jamie and I flew in on the charter plane," Mei Lin told her brother. She lived in Hong Kong because her job transferred her there a year ago after getting out of college.

"Some people can't afford to fly in Mei Lin," Syaoran said, sarcastically to his sister making her laugh sheepishly.

"Children," Lian spoke, in a warning tone when they came to the main hall.

"Oh look there's Fiemie's dance instructor. I would like to have a word with her, don't separate," Yelen told her children, leading her husband away.

"Excuse me for a minute," Syaoran told Sakura, resting their jackets on a table. She shook her head watching him walk off to some guy who was standing across the hall.

&

"Oh man, don't tell me this is the stranger," one of Syaoran's friend grinned excitedly, shaking his hand. "Long time no see."

"Yeah Max, it's been long" Syaoran replied, when a girl screamed running over to him. He stumbled back when she flew into his arms wrapping hers around his neck.

"Oh Syao!" she cried happily, getting off him. "I've missed you," she grinned letting go.

"Hey Kanbi, missed ya as well," he chuckled, knowing he'd definitely missed his friends because there were no others like them.

&

Seeing this little exchange between Syaoran and some girl made Sakura clench her fist in anger. She did not like seeing something like that, and hated it more when another girl walked up to him. Were all the girls in Tomoeda so beautiful? Seeing this girl kiss him, she scowled turning her head to the side.

Naturally Mei Lin and Xiefia did not miss this little display, and wondered silently what the true nature of this girl's relationship with their brother.

&

"Long time no see, Syaoran," a girl with fiery red locks spoke, her red lips moving sensually to form her words.

"Kris," Syaoran replied dryly, looking at one of his ex girlfriends.

"So who is that girl with you?" Kanbi asked, motioning her head to Sakura. Syaoran looked back when Sakura turned her head away from them.

"You'll meet her later. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, a friend from school," he answered softly, when his father waved him over. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right, I'll pick you up at your house. I'm sure everyone will be dying to see you," Max spoke, making it clear he would have to go out with them tonight.

"Yeah, see ya," Syaoran waved walking off.

"Syaoran!" hearing his name, he turned and laughed when his little sister flew into his arms. "Did you like my show?" she inquired, hurriedly when he lifted her off the ground.

"Loved it, wouldn't have missed it for the world," he answered, making her laugh happily placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good, because I danced for you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I miss you big brother," he heard her say, when he turned to his family. He looked at Sakura who was staring intently at the wall, though he didn't know why because it was completely blank.

"Miss ya as well monster."

"Okay, everyone let's go," Lian told his children.

"Come on, down." He rested her down only to have her run into her father's arms. Picking up his and Sakura's jacket, he looked at her. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, when she didn't move.

"Does it look like I have a choice," she replied in a stubborn tone, making it clear she was upset with him though he had no idea why. Sighing, he walked off with her following him.

"Did you rent a car?" Hitoshi asked Syaoran as they made their way towards the front doors. Pushing it open, Syaoran shivered from the cold knowing it didn't make sense to put his jacket on since, as the car wasn't parked too far away.

"No, drove Sakura's," he answered, taking out the keys. "We're parked two cars away," he stopped walking.

"Okay, see you at home," Lian said, making Syaoran shake his head. Separating from his family, he and Sakura walked to her car. She stood at the door waiting for him to open the door. Unlocking it she got in and slammed the door shut.

Looking at the heavens he wondered why he had to go through such shit with the female population—no with Kinomoto Sakura. After heaving a sigh and begging for deliverance, he got in and closed the door then started the car. "Is there something the matter?" he asked, pulling out of the parking space.

"Does it seem like there's anything wrong?" she replied, when he drove off heading towards the exit.

"Yes, you're fuming at me Sakura," he pointed out, pulling behind his sister's truck.

"How come when I kiss you, you always make a big deal out of it but everyone else can give you one?" she asked angrily, turning to look at him.

"You're mad because I don't like you kissing me?" he sounded shocked to hear her words.

"Yes dammit. And don't tell me you don't like them because you sure as hell do!" she cried, balling her fists. "You must like making me feel like shit," she grumbled, making him chuckle with dismay.

"You really need to grow up," he stated, when his mom's minivan pulled unto the main road.

"You're right. I do," she agreed, but the tone she used made him very nervous. Taking off her seatbelt, she turned to him.

"Sakura, don't do anything stupid I'm driving," he spoke warningly, but she didn't listen to him, hell she never did, why should she start now?

"And? Oh do I make you nervous?" She teased, moving closer to him.

"No," He turned his head angrily towards her making a bid mistake. Sakura took her chance, and jumped at him, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Syaoran in turn, pressed his hand down on the horn making it beep getting everyone's attention.

&

Sisters.

&

"Oh my god, I thought they were friends?" Tomoyo cried, turning around in her parent's car. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. "Look they're kissing!" his parents slowed also watching the scene with great interest.

"Tomoyo, it's wrong to stare," Lian spoke, but didn't move his eyes either. He was sure his son told them she was only his friend. He didn't know when friends started to kiss in such intimate ways, especially in public.

&

"Oh something's definitely wrong there," Mei Lin folded her arms over her chest. "I didn't kiss Jamie like that when we were friends," she told her sister. Since as they were in front of Syaoran and Sakura, they had the perfect view of what was happening inside the car.

"It seemed like they were arguing, maybe that's how the city people make up these days," Xiefia replied, making them laugh looking at her dubiously.

"Yeah well, I'm going to find out exactly what kind of relationship they have," Mei Lin promised, herself knowing there was something going on. She could feel that her brother and this Kinomoto girl were keeping something very important from them. And it was going to be her job to find out exactly what it was…


	11. Chapter 11

&

&

&

&

&

Chap. 11: "The Pact"

&

&

Okay I am going to update every three days or at least I'm going to try! Sometimes I won't be able because something will come up that will prevent me from doing so. If this happens I will update the minute I get a chance.

I hope I won't get any emails with any unhappy readers if I don't review exactly on time. You guys should know by now that I don't leave anything unfinished and I always update! So please, if I do miss a date—don't worry! And no mean emails!!

&

&

Like usual, after a shared kiss, he would bring up some inadequate reason as to why it was wrong. This time he brought up his relationship with Brea, which greatly infuriated the copper hair beauty sitting in the car with him. "God, I never fucking understand you!" she cried, in frustration.

"I think I'm the one who should be saying that," Syaoran shot back, making her turn glaring coldly at him. He glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road. "You know that it's wrong so don't act otherwise."

"No it's not. If it was—you would have told her about it a long time ago," she hissed, making perfect sense. He knew he was wrong to keep something so serious from Brea, but he didn't want to her hurt. Thinking about her now, he wondered if she was still upset with him because he hadn't thrown Sakura out when she begged him to.

"You're right," he sighed, in resignation turning into his street. "That still doesn't justify your actions. I never made a move at you. You're the one who always jumps at a chance," he waited for her to say something in return but no words left Sakura's lips.

Instead she stared out the window, biting her lip to hold back the curses that wanted to be set loose. Folding her arms over her chest, she didn't believe she could stay here with him. She wanted to so badly but he was so fucking stubborn that it drove her insane.

When he slowed, she looked at the two story yellow house with white trimming examining it carefully. She thought it was the cutest little house. And it was nestled in a very pretty neighborhood unlike her house that was hidden away from sight.

Turning the car off, Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Listen this is my family. Please don't do anything—you know what I'm saying right?" he asked, making her eyes turn to his slowly leaving his beautiful home behind.

"Oh don't worry, I'll try to be as perfect as Brea," she snapped, making it clear she was still angry with him.

"I never asked you to be like Brea. You can't be like her," he replied firmly, not noticing they had an audience on the patio.

"Oh so now I'm not good enough to be like her?" she was her scathing remark. Syaoran ran his hand over his face before allowing his head to hit the steering wheel. He couldn't take how she twisted everything that left his lips so it suited her purpose.

"I didn't say that. Dammit Sakura just shut up!" He cried, finally. She narrowed her eyes at him reaching for the door.

"Fine, Li! I hope you'll be able to conceal how much you hate me when we're around your family. They might get suspicious and want to know why you have such a fucking bitch hanging around you," she spat indignantly, opening the door. Getting out, she slammed it shut then looked up, and groaned noticing his family was staring at her.

"Shit," she whispered, resting her head on the car. Little did they know, they started to hit their heads lightly against it at the same time.

&

"Oh god please help me," Syaoran prayed, taking out the keys from the ignition. Opening the door, he got out and closed it behind him. Walking to the trunk, he opened it and started to take out the bags.

"Do you need any help?" he heard her ask in a soft voice.

"No," was his gruff response. Sakura closed her eyes turning her head away, moving her hair behind her ear she opened the door to get her carry on and purse from the back seat.

&

"Well seems like they are having some kind of argument," Tomoyo whispered, to Mei Lin when her father opened the door.

"Seems so," Mei Lin replied, in agreement. She noted that the way her brother and this girl acted made it appear like they were dating or married.

"Her kiss couldn't have been that bad," Xiefia murmured, making them laugh. "I can see that this Sakura and our little brother have a weird relationship."

"Most definitely."

"Girls stop gossiping," Yelen chided, looking at her daughters in amusement. "Tomoyo, you're to show Sakura to the room she'll be sharing with you," She told her daughter, who shook her head. Tomoyo stood at the door to wait for her brother and his friend.

Finally Sakura appeared, and she didn't look very happy Tomoyo noted. "Hey, I'm Tomoyo," she said again, not knowing if she remembered her name. "We're going to be sharing a room," she informed in a soft voice.

"Cool," Sakura replied.

"Come right this way." Turning Tomoyo walked towards the stairs after Sakura slipped off her shoes. Following Syaoran's sister, she looked at the pictures lining the staircase. For some reason being at his house felt intimate, even though he didn't want her present.

Walking down the hall, she entered the room she would share with Tomoyo. It had two windows and two single beds against the wall with a nightstand on either side. In front of the beds was a dresser and off to the side was the closet. "I've cleaned out three drawers for you. And there are hangers in the closet if you need to hang anything up," she explained, sitting on her bed.

"Thank you." Sakura placed her carry-on on the bed when Syaoran entered the room with her suitcase. He placed it on the ground before turning to Sakura; she looked at him wondering what he wanted. She was still upset with him.

"Excuse us for a moment Tomoyo," he told his sister, who slowly got off the bed. When she left the room, he closed the door slowly behind him. "Listen."

"There's nothing to say," Sakura interrupted, lifting her bag unto the bed. "I'm an unwanted guest here, I should mind my own." He frowned wishing she didn't have to make things so hard.

"No, I want you to know that while we're here I would rather that we didn't get into any arguments. I don't want my family asking questions." She laughed sadly opening her suitcase.

"Yeah, if they were to ever find out, I wouldn't be welcomed here," she muttered, moving her hand over her folded clothing. Syaoran watched her knowing her sour mood was only getting worse.

"That's besides the point, just don't go around here hating me. My parents pick up on things very fast."

"I have no reason to hate you. If anything you should worry about your emotions and expressions towards me," she retorted, going to put her things away. Syaoran didn't understand why she thought he hated her when what he felt was far from that.

"Nevertheless, just be nice." Turning he walked out of the room leaving her alone. She sighed standing up, not looking at the door when Tomoyo entered.

"Is my brother being a jerk?" she asked Sakura, in a friendly voice.

"I'm used to it," she replied, standing up. "Is it okay if I take a shower?" she asked Tomoyo, who shook her head. Maybe washing the filth and stress away would put her in a better mood.

"Yeah, there are extra towels inside the bathroom. You should have everything you need."

"Thank you…

&

Syaoran.

&

After putting his things in his room, he walked down the stairs wondering what Sakura was up to. Touching the last stair, he looked at his sister who was leaving the living room "Where's Sakura?" He asked her softly.

"Taking a shower," Tomoyo answered, before continuing on her way. Turning into the living room, he looked at the men of his family sitting around talking.

"Look at who it is," Jamie grinned, taking notice. "The city guy," he teased, Syaoran laughed taking a seat beside Hitoshi. Quite the contrary, a couple months in the city had him wanting to run home.

"I'm still very much a country guy," he told Jamie, resting back in the sofa. "A couple months in the city hasn't changed me."

"Yeah right, you might not notice it but we sure do," Hitoshi stated, turning his attention to him. "Isn't that right, Lian?"

"Very much so," Lian agreed, sitting in a chair beside the fireplace. "How's school?" he asked his son, his voice filled with pride.

"Good, not as hard as I thought it would be academically," Syaoran answered, knowing soon he would have to tell his family about getting kicked out. He knew they would believe him when he told them that he didn't harass anyone.

"Well that's good to know. And from what we can see it's also clear that you've found getting along with the wealthy quite easy as well," Syaoran didn't know about that, but he wasn't going to correct Jamie's last statement.

"Yeah, they are an odd bunch of people," he found himself muttering dryly.

"Yelen never explained the whole story to me, would you like to?" Lian asked him. Syaoran didn't have to guess what his father was talking about.

"Last night, Sakura was attacked on her way to her car," he answered, getting their attention. "The police officers said the man was stalking her, and he's thought to be involved in other cases. He got out on bail, but they're trying to find him. Until then they don't believe it's safe for Sakura to be alone," he explained, a best as he could.

"The reason why I don't want my daughters going there alone. It's not safe for young ladies in the city," Lian spoke pointedly, shaking his head in disgust.

"What happened to her family or friends?" Hitoshi inquired.

"The stories we hear about millionaires and their relationships with their children are true," was all he had to say on that matter.

Sakura stumbled upon the room getting their attention. Looking in, she smiled sheepishly realizing that she was interrupting something. "I'm sorry," she apologized breaking the silence, she glanced briefly at Syaoran.

"Quite all right," Lian assured.

"I'll find the women," she said, before disappearing. Walking down the hall, she headed towards the kitchen, finding that she liked how everything was accessible. With her house, she had to make a hike every day just to get from one side to another or from upstairs to downstairs.

Coming to the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway watching them. Yelen and her daughters worked together in sync, aware of each other's presence when they moved. When Fiemie looked up, she grinned. "Hey Sakura," Tomoyo spoke, before her little sister said anything.

"Hey," she replied, entering the kitchen.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Yelen asked, turning to look at her. Sakura pushed her hands into her washed out jeans.

"Oh yes very much," she answered, politely. A strand of hair fell out of her ponytail unto her soft yellow sweater. "I would offer my help but I fear I have no understanding when it comes to the art of cooking," she informed, feeling greatly lacking.

"Quite all right, I'm sure you'll pick up something during your stay. If you would like, you can help Fiemie set the table."

"Sure." Leaving the older women behind, she followed Fiemie to the dining area. Everything was already on the table; they just needed to set it up. And she found this to be quite easy due to her past etiquette classes.

"I love your hair," Fiemie told her in a happy tone.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, gently. "I used to hate it when I was younger. I wanted brown or blonde hair not this ghastly coppery color," she informed, moving from chair to chair.

"Really?" she gasps in surprise, Sakura laughed.

"Really, but I've come to live with it," she informed, finding the little girl very energizing. "Tonight, you danced beautifully. I'm glad that your brother and I made it on time," she praised, Fiemie flushed cutely looking away.

"Thank you," she told Sakura beaming. "I wasn't sure if I was good or not. The part wasn't mine to begin with," she informed sadly, getting Sakura's attention.

"I wouldn't have guessed otherwise, the Lord wanted you to have that part. Whenever you get such chances, you should always jump at them," Sakura stated in a firm tone, making Fiemie shake her head. She looked at the table that was set. "We work wonderful together," she proclaimed.

"Don't we?" Fiemie giggled, in agreement…

&

Syaoran.

&

Being home with his family, Syaoran felt at ease though his mind was still in turmoil at the devastating news he would soon deliver. He listened to the conversation going on around him though he was lost to it. "Seems like someone's mind is wandering," Jamie observed, amusedly. They laughed when Syaoran looked at them with a clueless expression dawning his face.

"I beg your pardon," he said, seeing their wide grins. Hearing a knock at the door they turned their heads to Sakura.

"Dinner is served," she informed, graciously.

"Good, I'm starved," Hitoshi grinned, rubbing his belly. "It smells heavenly in here, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, Sakura when they got out of their chairs.

"Oh yes, I do agree," Sakura smiled at him, her sweet affections aimed at anyone but Syaoran. And he took notice of it, getting slightly agitated.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Jamie inquired, when Sakura walked off with he and Hitoshi. If one weren't dating Mei Lin and the other married Xiefia, Syaoran would feel a bit threatened even though he had no idea why he felt that way.

"I love it. It's nothing like my house. Why to fetch you for dinner, I would have to use a phone or send one of the helpers on a tiresome journey. Then there was the task of figuring out which room you were present," she answered in matter of fact voice, her tone exaggerating everything.

"Sounds horrible," Jamie chuckled, his eyes sparking with amusement.

"Oh that's the least of it," she laughed, happily. This was the first time Syaoran saw her charms at work, taking notice of a totally different persona at play. When they entered the dining room the women walked through the door with containers of food.

"Come everyone, find your seats," Yelen said motherly, placing her bowl on the table. Sakura hurriedly positioned herself between Tomoyo and Fiemie so she didn't have to sit next to Syaoran. She was still upset with him and wanted him to know this. And just to piss him off, she was going to charm his family and everyone she came encounter with.

"Oh mother can I pray?" Fiemie asked, eagerly.

"Sure darling," Yelen replied, from the other end of the table. Taking hands, everyone bowed their hands, only the happy jabbering of Gabby sounded in the room.

"Dear Lord, please bless our food and the hands that provided. I want to personally thank you for bringing my sisters, brother and his beautiful girlfriend Sakura home for the holidays. Amen," the last words hurriedly left her lips so she could get them out before someone interrupted her.

"Amen," everyone followed opening his or her eyes.

"We should have Fiemie pray more often. I don't believe I've ever met someone who could get coherent words out so rapidly," Hitoshi teased, she flushed in embarrassment. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other knowing they were far from dating heck they were hardly friends!

"So Sakura, how did you and my brother meet?" Mei Lin inquired, when they started pass bowls of different foods around the table. Sakura wished she hadn't brought up her and Syaoran's first meeting because it hadn't been the best.

"He was sitting in my seat and refused to move," she answered softly, leaving out the part of her friends kicking his ass that same day after school.

"A stubborn one, even when he goes into unfamiliar territory," Lian said, proudly.

"Must have been hard becoming friends with him," Tomoyo spoke, ignoring the look she received from him. "When he left he broke all the hearts of the girls in Tomoeda. They feared that he would find himself a rich girlfriend and forget about them," she told Sakura, who was giving her a bowl of rice.

"Is that so?" Sakura murmured, in amusement. "Never knew he was such a catch."

"Oh yes, Syaoran is going places," Xiefia told her proudly. Syaoran wished his family would stop praising him in front of Sakura. It was bad enough that she knew he no longer attended her school; she was probably dying with laughter on the inside.

"I can believe." He was the first person to openly challenge her in school and still be out of a wheelchair. He was lucky she had a weak spot for him or he would be feeling more than the after effects of getting kicked out of school.

"Won't your family be sad that you aren't going to be spending the holidays with them?" Xiefia asked her, softly. The last thing Sakura wanted to think about was her family.

"No, they should be fine." The happy lining of her words died.

"You're going to have a lot of fun here. We might be a small town, but Tomoeda has a lot to offer," Mei Lin said, hurriedly changing the subject because she felt talking about Sakura's family was not a good topic. Unfortunately Fiemie was far too young to catch unto this and asked another question.

"What's your family like?" she inquired, innocently.

"She has a mother, a father and a sister who's going to get married soon," Syaoran informed, wishing she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Actually, Gwen isn't getting married any longer," she corrected, getting his attention. "She and John realized they weren't a match." And that was the reason why her parents abandoned her for the whole Christmas.

"Mame, is looking forward to seeing you Syaoran. You must go visit her," Yelen told her son speaking of her mother, who lived at the family shrine on the mountain.

"I will," Syaoran answered, thanking his mother for wisely changing the subject. The rest of dinner was spent talking about subjects that were relatively harmless…

&

Sakura.

&

She walked out of the bathroom and into the room she was sharing with Tomoyo. She looked at the girl, who was sitting on her bed. "So what is there to do in Tomoeda?" she asked her, sitting on her bed.

"Things, my friends are hanging out at the rec center right now. We can go over there to chill," Tomoyo answered, placing the book she was looking through off to the side.

"Okay, what's his name?" Sakura grinned, Tomoyo laugh wondering if she was so transparent.

"Eriol," she answered, in a happy voice. "I want to take you out really I do, but doing so will also give me a chance to see him. I hope I don't sound—"

"Oh no, I really understand." Sakura rested against the pillow.

"Cool." Like her sister Mei Lin, she was also wondering about her brother and Sakura's relationship. However, she wouldn't have to spy like her sister because she knew how to get answers without asking questions. "You must really love the city. I mean you have a car. Someday I hope to get a car but I'll have to work for it," Tomoyo said, leaning against the wall.

"I have a car because I needed a way to get around," Sakura told her, turning to face her. "One way my parents figure I wouldn't have to bother them," her words continued, in a faint tone. "How about we go riding? You can drive." Reaching for her purse, she pulled out her keys.

"Sure," Tomoyo grinned, quickly getting out of bed. "I'll just have to ask my mom."

&

Syaoran

&

He opened the door when the doorbell went off. "Hey," a guy grinned, stepping through the door.

"Hey, Mika," he greeted his cousin, closing the door behind him. "Sorry you missed dinner." At that Mika laughed looking at his cousin amusedly.

"Very funny, actually I came to pick you up. Get your jacket, hurry man my car is going to die!" he told his cousin, getting Syaoran's jacket. "Auntie and uncle will understand that you're with me."

"I think that's what they are afraid of," Syaoran replied, pulling on his shoes. Walking out the door, he pulled it behind him putting on his jacket. "I won't be doing anything illegal right?" He called jokingly to his cousin.

"I promise nothing overly illegal," he replied, pulling his truck door open.

"Right," Syaoran sighed, hoping his cousin wouldn't drag him out all night. He had to watch Sakura, who might cause havoc on his home while he was out…

&

Inside.

&

"Mother, can Sakura and I go driving?" Tomoyo asked, at the entrance of the living room. "We won't be gone long." They entered the living room where the family was gathered.

"As long as you're back before eleven," Yelen answered, sitting beside Lian. "I believe your brother was just stolen by his cousin."

"Great, that's all Tomoeda needs," Tomoyo sighed, making them smile. "We'll be home by then. If we're going to be a little late, we'll call," she informed, before disappearing to get her jacket. For him to leave Sakura behind when she was his guest was a bit disrespectful on his part…

&

&

Syaoran.

&

&

The first place he and Mika ended up was at the recreation center; this was where mostly all his friends hung out on a nightly basis. "Never thought we'd see you again," a guy spoke grinning friendly. He held out a beer to Syaoran who took it from his hand.

"Yeah right, you of all persons would see me, Eriol," Syaoran replied, looking at his sister's boyfriend. At first he didn't like his friend dating his sister but he found it was impossible to pull them apart so he gave up.

"Oh yeah, I'm dating Tomoyo aren't I?" Eriol chuckled, sitting on the sofa across from Syaoran. They were on the second floor, just he and a bunch of his guy friends.

"Smart ass." He took a drink from his bottle looking at the group that surrounded him. His months in Tokyo greatly lacked this sort of companionship.

"So I heard you brought back a friend with you," another said, getting his attention. "From Max, I heard she was quite the catch," he informed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran replied, looking at a guy who wasn't really a good friend of his. "What's your point Ken?"

"Is she your woman or what? Cause you know, I need me a rich woman," he grinned, the guys shook their heads in agreement. "When I was in Tokyo, I came in encounter with a lot of beauties."

"That was before he ran home to his momma," Max teased, sitting next to Syaoran. "He couldn't handle those city gals."

"How come you never dropped by?" Syaoran asked Ken, knowing he could have done with some friendship back in the city even if it was he.

"Had things to do, women to fuck. What can I say?" Ken shrugged tossing his bottle in the trash. He looked at Syaoran. "So this girl of yours?" he said, turning the subject back in his favor. "Is she free, Li?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he answered, getting the attention of those who weren't dating someone.

"Odd that you bring someone other than your girlfriend home," his long time friend Takashi inputted, amusedly. "What's the deal Syaoran, playing?"

"No," he answered quickly, sounding much like a liar. "I'm watching her," he said truthfully, hoping his friends would buy that. "Besides, you guys would just be wasting your time with girls like them."

"How so?"

"Well they are only interested in guys that have more money than they," he answered, sinking in the sofa. He looked at the label of his bottle before slowly peeling off it off. He did this when his mind was traveling instead of paying attention to the subject at hand.

"And your friend?"

"Let's just say she's the richest of them all." Yet she was after him ruthlessly.

"Even better," Ken grinned, when Mika walked over to the railing and stared downstairs.

"You make her sound like she's impossible to get," Mika told his cousin, watching his cousin Tomoyo and the new comer talk to a group of girls.

"Not impossible, but she'll chew you up and spit you out without thought," Syaoran answered, not realizing how much of a bitch he was making Sakura appear to his friends.

"We'll see right now. She's currently confronting Kris," he said, getting their attention. Getting out his seat, he walked to the railing.

&

Sakura.

&

She looked around the room finding they resembled her friends back home how they lounged all over the place with music playing. "Come on, I think I know where my brother and Eriol are," Tomoyo informed, walking off.

"Okay." Sakura removed her jacket. It was so warm in the place that she pulled off her sweater as well leaving a tank top. Coming to a chair she placed them down when Tomoyo rested her jacket on it.

"Hey Moyo!" hearing her nickname, Tomoyo turned frowning at the two girls that were making their way towards them. Sakura knew instantly that this was the girl who gave Syaoran the kiss earlier today and frowned already feeling threatened.

"Only friends have the right to call me that," Tomoyo stated, firmly. The girl only laughed in response reminding Sakura of a cheaper form of her.

"Really now, so who is this?" Kris asked in a cocky, tone turning her blue eyes to Sakura's form.

"Syaoran's friend from school, Sakura," Tomoyo answered, not making a move to introduce Sakura to them.

"Oh really?" Kris murmured, looking Sakura over slowly. When they locked eyes, Sakura raised her brows barely questioning why she was currently checking her out. "So this is what a rich girl looks like?" she murmured.

"And this is what a bitch looks like," Sakura replied, evenly making it clear she did not like the girl in front of her. Tomoyo and those who heard were surprised at the cold words that left Sakura's lips.

"A bitch? All I have to say is you better watch out before I show you the real bitch hidden in me. Syaoran's mine, so tell all your friends to back off," Kris hissed, but Sakura only laughed in return. "I've already made my mark,"

"No wonder he fled Tomoeda," Sakura replied, now looking the girl in front of her over. "Hell any guy would run. A little advice, ditch the cheap red lipstick and get a fashion sense, those were so ten years ago," she stated bitingly, making Tomoyo laugh softly. "Now if you'll excuse."

Turning she looked at Tomoyo. "Come on," she said to Sakura, leading her away from Kris and her friend who just stood there glaring coldly at her back.

"Hey Moyo!" hearing her name, she looked at her friends who were sitting off to the side. "Come here."

"Okay, Chiharu." She looked at Sakura. "These are the cool girls in Tomoeda," she told Sakura, who noticed they were staring at her.

"Is this Syaoran's friend?" Chiharu asked, looking Sakura over.

"Yeah, Sakura this is Chiharu, Naoko and Kanbi," Tomoyo introduced, making the girls smile.

"Hey, it's a pleasure."

"Right. Nice talking to Kris. She's such a fucking bitch," Kanbi grinned, holding out a beer to her. It was easy for Sakura to tell that this girl didn't care much for Kris either. "You aren't driving right?" she asked, not releasing the bottle.

"Nope, that's all Tomoyo," Sakura answered, taking the bottle. Turning the cap, she removed it before taking a drink. She hadn't thought she would have been able to drink, but she'd been wrong. "Thank you" she breathed to Kanbi, who laughed.

"No prob."

"I'm going to take Sakura to meet Eriol. We'll be back, okay?" Tomoyo spoke, to the girls before leading her away. Sakura continued to drink her beverage liking this town and the people in it, well except for that bitch Kris.

&

Coming to the second floor, she went to take another drink when her eyes caught sight of a group of very good looking young men. "Wow," she whispered to Tomoyo, who laughed continuing on her way. When a guy stepped forward she guessed it was her friend's handsome boyfriend.

"Hey," Tomoyo said, giving him a soft kiss.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be here," Eriol grinned, after breaking the kiss.

"I'm giving Sakura a tour since as my stupid brother left her behind," she glared at Syaoran, who was leaning against the railing looking at Sakura. "Sakura, this is my boyfriend Eriol," she introduced lovingly.

"Hey," Eriol greeted, charmingly.

"Oh Tomoyo, you were right he's breathtakingly exotic," Sakura replied, making Eriol laugh. She turned her eyes to the rest of the guys in the room. "Now do I have to guess your names or are you going to tell me?" she asked them cutely, her bottle resting at her lips.

"Hohoho" Tomoyo could tell she was a big flirt. "My cousin Mika," she introduced a black hair beauty. "And Takashi, Max and Ken."

"Oh wow, if I knew Tomoeda has such fine specimens I would have visited a lot sooner," she murmured grinning, mischievously at the guys in front of her.

"Well sadly for the whole lot, they are taken except for me," Ken said, walking towards her. He found her absolutely beautiful, and it was even better that she was single. Syaoran didn't like this side of Sakura at all. He knew she was flirt but he'd never seen her at full capacity. Tonight he saw it with Jamie and Hitoshi but then she was only being funny. Now was another story, she was actually flirting with them boldly.

"Isn't that a shame." She turned her eyes briefly to Syaoran. Seeing the look she gave him, he knew she was challenging him to do something about it. "Now, how about you get me another drink?" she told Ken in a sexy voice, showing him her empty bottle.

"Aight, come on." He held out his hand showing her the way towards the stairs.

"I'll be back," Sakura told Tomoyo, with a wink before following Ken towards the stairs.

"Are all city women like that?" Takashi asked Syaoran, in a whisper. He was a little shocked at how forward Sakura had just been.

"No, just her kind," Syaoran replied, in an angry voice.

"I like her. You should have seen her when Kris spoke nasty to us. She put her in her place with a snap of the finger," Tomoyo spoke, making it clear she approved of Sakura. And this was something Syaoran feared; he knew how experienced Sakura was unlike his naïve sister.

"Whew, thank God I'm taken or I would have jumped unto her bandwagon," Max said, speaking what was on the minds of his friends.

"Tomoyo, give me her keys," Syaoran said to his sister, who looked at him shaking her head slowly.

"No, I'm driving home," She replied firmly, in Eriol's arms.

"Don't play games with me Tomoyo," he spoke authoritatively.

"I'm not giving them to you," she replied, stubbornly. She yelped in surprise when Syaoran pulled her out of Eriol's arms. Lifting her around the waist, he turned her sideways before upside down and started to shake her. The guys laughed hearing her scream in horror. "I hate you!" she cried, when he set her upright.

"You'll get over it," he replied, picking up Sakura's car keys. "Have her home at a reasonable time," he told Eriol, who shook his head…

&

Sakura.

&

After getting a drink with Ken, she ditched him for the company of Chiharu and the girls she was introduced to by Tomoyo. She found their company to be more entertaining than Ken, who she was sure was just trying to get himself some rich pussy. "Really?" she laughed, listening to Kanbi.

"Yeah, I gave him a beating when I found out," she answered, speaking of her boyfriend Max.

"So is he cured now?"

"Oh very much." She laughed at the tone Kanbi used.

"Wow," she muttered, when a shadow appeared over her.

"Hey Syaoran," Naoko greeted, when Sakura turned.

"Hey, would you girls mind leaving so I can speak to Sakura in private?" He asked, making them get up. They knew him long enough to know that this was important. The tone he used made it clear.

"It was nice meeting you," Chiharu said to Sakura. "Hope to see you around."

"Pray for me," Sakura told them, they laughed leaving her alone with Syaoran. "So what do you want my pretend friend?" she asked, him going to take a drink but Syaoran moved the bottle from her lips. "I don't think me drinking is any of your business," she complained.

"It is my business, especially when you're hanging around my family and friends. What the hell is wrong with you?" He bent down in front of her.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She stared him in the eyes having a feeling another argument was about to start. "You know if you wanted me to forget about you quickly you should have mentioned the picks here in Tomoeda. Tell me, do you have any single cousins?" she asked him, in a serious tone. He scowled and she smiled in return. "Well do you?"

"Stop playing fucking games with me," he hissed coldly, making her frown.

"Games!?" Sakura cried loudly, then lowered her voice. "I'm not playing any games with you. I was having a good time, and you had to ruin it. What the fuck do you want from me?" she cried, under her breath.

"I want you to grow up. The last thing I want is my sister to turn out like you!" She was hurt by his unjust accusation.

"And what exactly is me?" she asked him, in a grave tone. "Tell me dammit!" she cried, when nothing left his lips. She was getting very upset because she hadn't done anything and here he was yelling at her.

"Someone who doesn't care about anyone but herself. You're a careless person Sakura, and I don't want her turning out like you. Unlike you, she has no money to back her up when she gets in shit!" he cried, only to have her hand slap him hard across the face.

"You know nothing!" she cried, vehemently standing up. "Nothing!" Turning abruptly she walked off heading towards the door leaving him staring after her. Lifting his hand, he touched his cheek standing up. He was sure the whole place saw her slap him. And it was probably the first time anyone ever did; he didn't find it ironic that it was she.

Turning, he walked off to catch her before she did something stupid. He could feel eyes on him, but he didn't look back…

&

Sakura.

&

Pushing through the door, she walked to her car only to realize that she didn't have her keys. Reaching up, she wiped a tear from her cheek knowing she shouldn't cry. "Dammit!" she cried, resting her head on the car. He was so cruel. How could he say such things to her? Hearing movement behind her, she frowned. "Leave me alone."

"You need to get inside," Syaoran replied, standing behind her.

"I don't have to do anything. Why don't you give my keys so that I can leave? The last thing I want to do is contaminate your sister. Unlike me, she doesn't have money to get her off easily," she mocked, not lifting her head to look at him.

"Sakura."

"Kinomoto!" she hissed angrily.

"It's cold and you only have on a tank top," he said, but frowned when she didn't move. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"No you're not." She finally turned to look at him. "You aren't, because you believe you know me. Well guess what, you know nothing about me!" She screamed in anger. "You have no fucking idea."

"How can I know you when you're so fucking shifty?" he replied, matching her dirty tone.

"Shifty? How can you know anyone when you're such a hypocrite?" She countered bitingly, clenching her fists. "All you see if my flaws, you compare me to that bitch Brea who you know absolutely nothing about. I try to be honest. I try to show you who I am but you don't even give me a chance."

"You can't be nice to me and a bitch to everyone else," he reasoned, his face showing anger.

"Everyone else doesn't count, only you count!" she told him callously, wishing he would get it in this thick head.

"You only want me because you can't have me," his voice was flat; Sakura took in a shaky breath ignoring the bitingly cold air.

"I want you because I need you," she admitted, looking at the ground. "Yet you don't seem to understand that." He knew she was crying because he could feel her tears. "I know you." It was barely above a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Sakura, you don't need me."

"Don't tell me what I need dammit. You don't know me, you don't know what I need!" she cried, turning from him. He sighed wishing they could have this conversation somewhere warmer; he wanted her out of the icy air. "Nothing."

"Then tell me," his tone was soft, portraying no anger.

"Fine." Turning, she sighed lifting her face to his, tears glistening on her cheeks. "The reason why I am alone is because my parents want nothing to do with me. My sister isn't getting married because of me," she told him through tears, feeling incredibly guilty. "She was pregnant for another man, so they were trying to hurry the wedding up. I was talking to—to Tina about it and John heard me." He couldn't believe what she was telling him. "So they are in Paris with her and I'm here driving you insane."

"Him finding out is for the best, it's wrong for her to put another man's child as his. That's not something to blame your self for," he replied, knowing he would have done the same if he knew about it.

"They don't seem to think so. My sister hates me even more along with my mother. The very woman I've tried from five to please but to no avail," her voice was filled with sadness. "Do you know how horrible it feels to know that your mother has no love for you?" Tears flooded her eyes because she knew he'd never felt such an emotion. "And no matter how much you try to win it she never allows it?" her tears came freely as she spilled her whole heart to him. Telling him what plagued her, what made her the way she was.

"Everything I do is for her, everything." She was now talking to her self, feeling ashamed and disgusted by her tactics to win her mother's love. "I starve myself, get straight A's, pride myself in being the best but nothing is ever good enough. Nothing, all I can remember is her telling me you're too fat and suck your belly in. Or don't eat so much you don't want to look like a little piggy. I don't know why you couldn't grow taller; why not dye your hair blonde? Listen and follow Gwen's examples, don't embarrass me. Why couldn't I have a perfect daughter and not this ungrateful brat?" The more she spoke the more he felt anger rise towards Celina. He didn't know how a mother could be so cruel to her own child it seemed impossible. "Nothing, she leaves me alone on holidays just to spend them with Gwen. I have nothing but my title at school."

She choked back a sob, thinking about it. "I gave everything to get that title for her. And when I did," she broke off in tears. "When I did she threw it in my face for disgracing the Morimoto family. I gave everything I had dear to me for it. And it was a huge let down for her, everything!" Her voice was raw with anger. He wanted to know what everything was but didn't want to interrupt her. Was the girl standing in front of him so lonely that she had to make herself have worth by tormenting those around her? "Then there's you." She looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "You remind me of everything I hate about myself. You make me feel worthless."

"Your mother should be ashamed of herself," he told her, finally opening his mouth. "And I shouldn't be so important to you."

"But you are," she told him, truthfully. "I feel like I have to prove myself to you, but nothing I do pleases you." She played with the ring on her left finger feeling vulnerable.

"Why?" he was sure that he was only important to her because she hadn't been able to acquire him. Sometimes he felt like he was a fucking prize to her and Brea, the girl who he hadn't heard from since leaving Royal Heights. He tried calling her but there was no answer. He figured she was still pissed with him.

"Because I care about you, is that so hard to grasp?" Sighing he reached out and wiped her tears away, making Sakura close her eyes. "Don't pity me."

"I don't pity you. I admire you" he replied, in a sincere voice. "So strong that you scare me." A rueful smile touched her lips. She was the strongest willed woman he'd ever cross paths with, she was worse than his sisters. "Sakura—I'm with Brea."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"I don't want to feel like I'm using you."

"You won't be," she told him placing her hand on his. He felt how cold it was. "Just give me a chance," she told him, pleadingly knowing if he knew her he would start to feel something for her.

"A chance?" He repeated unsurely. "We need to start somewhere Sakura, even as friends."

"But I don't want to be your friend," she told him, stubbornly cooling down from her anger spell. She shivered from the cold knowing they would have to do something fast.

"Just to start somewhere." Although she was still unsure about the whole deal, she shook her head. She figured it was better than nothing, right? "You'll drop all pretenses and show me that real Sakura?"

"The real one might bore you," she admitted sadly, lifting her eyes to his.

"Highly unlikely." He didn't know what he was getting himself into. He cared about her, but he was afraid that she was only using him. He felt like when she got him, she would dump him quickly after feeling victory.

"Okay, the real me," she said, agreeing to what he was asking. "But you must promise me, never you will mention her name or try contacting her it'll only ruin this. Not here in Tomoeda, when we leave is another story."

"Deal," he agreed, knowing doing that wouldn't be hard.

"How about a kiss to seal our deal?" she asked him, cutely. Shaking his head, he grinned wondering if she would ever give up on him.

"Fine," he agreed, wanting this pact to go into effect because it would hopefully lessen her unpredictable nature. Moving her arms into his jacket, she wrapped it around his torso tiptoeing. Bending his head, he watched her eyes slid shut, before closing his.

Gently their lips touched in a soft kiss sealing their deal. When she moved her hands from his torso to around his neck, he held her body drawing her closer to him. The kiss intensified, as they got lost in each other's sweetness, the cold air fading to the back of their minds.

Unconsciously he drew her closer to him, holding protectively on her small form. The other kisses they shared were intense but never felt anything like this. Maybe there was a difference because he consented to this one. It only ended for a mere second before he gave her another kiss. Sakura followed him sharing another lip lock before small pecks.

Breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes. Syaoran's heart racing. "Wow," Sakura whispered, wanting more of that and then some.

"Yeah," He agreed, making her laugh. He knew if he didn't let go of her soon, he might steal another kiss, which wasn't a good idea. Smiling wickedly, she gave him one last kiss before reluctantly removing her hands from his neck.

She wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. In turn he wrapped his around her, trying to keep her warm. They didn't look at the door to see Tomoyo and Eriol staring at them in silence, before slipping back inside. "What do you want to do?" Came her muffled question from his chest. "Take me home or stay?"

"It's up to you" he replied, when she lifted her face to look at him. "You seemed like you were having fun."

"I was but everyone saw me slap you," She gasp remembering that. "Are you okay?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"No you did, and it's okay. I deserved it," he assured, silencing her. "Come on, everyone will understand trust me," he stated, making Sakura shake her head a bit unsurely.

"Okay." Together they walked off determined to start fresh. Sakura was going to show him that she was the perfect girl for him. And she had three weeks to pull it off without outside interference. She had to make the best of this because it was probably the only chance she had of getting him.

Syaoran was thinking that he'd gotten himself deeper into the mess he was trying so badly to get out of. However he felt that it was only right to give her a chance, besides he needed to find out if he had feelings for her. If he did, it would change a lot of things…


	12. Chapter 12

&

&

&

Chap. 12: "Bonding,"

&

&

&

Making the pact to be friends was the easy part, now they had to try to accomplish that. He noticed that one of Sakura's many talents included charming people. And she out did her self when it came to his family. He just prayed that their current understanding would continue…

&

Today the house was fairly quiet because Syaoran's older sisters were out visiting friends. His dad was at work and his mom out doing the shopping. This left her and Syaoran home trying to figure out something to do. "This is one bad thing about getting out a week earlier than everyone else," she murmured to herself, standing in front of the mirror.

Hearing the phone ring, she glanced through the door before turning her eyes back to the mirror. Brushing her hair, she moved it into her back and sighed softly. "Hey," she jumped hearing his voice. Turning she looked at him, "That was my cousin, my grandfather wants to see me," he told her, propped against the doorframe.

"Oh," she murmured, placing her hairbrush down. Mika and Takashi were out of school; their girlfriends would be getting out this year like Syaoran. "Well you're mom should be home soon, I guess I could find something to do until then." He laughed hearing the tone she used.

"My grandmother wants to meet you as well."

"Me?" She didn't like the idea of his grandmother wanting to meet her. It made her feel a bit nervous, what if she didn't like foreigners interfering in her family.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting downstairs for you," Syaoran said, before leaving her. Taking a breath, she smiled knowing she had to make a good impression on his grandmother. She didn't know if his family had accepted her as yet, but things looked good.

&

Syaoran

&

He was standing on the porch waiting for her. He never thought she would be the one to go home with him or meet his friends and family. When Sakura walked out the door, she held out her car keys to him. "You know where we're going."

"You sure trust me with your car," he told her, walking down the steps.

"I have no reason not to," she replied, getting into her seat.

"Right," he agreed, getting in.

"So we're going to visit your mother's mother?" she asked him, when he drove off heading down the street slowly.

"No, my father's parents, grandmother Lena and grandfather Xiao Lang," he answered speaking of his namesake. "Mame, we'll meet later. She lives on the mountain."

"Why all the way up there?"

"She took of over the temple after my grandfather passed away. I have a very old fashion family," he informed, turning unto the main street. "We're going to the Chinese part of my family."

"Never knew you were Chinese. I should have guessed with your last name," she grinned, when he pulled to a stop at a red light. "Are they nice?"

"Strict," He grimaced remembering all the pain he had to endure from his grandfather's training routine. "Grandfather owns a very old marital arts school". She smiled loving the fact that she was learning things about him day by day. When she left Tomoeda she would know all there was to know about him, and she loved the thought of that immensely.

"So you know how to fight?" she said, softly. He nodded his head putting on the signal when he came to a white wall, six feet high. Turning the car stopped in front of brown gates, he pressed on the horn for someone to open them.

"Unfortunately," She didn't know why that was a bad thing. If he knew how to fight, it was probably a good thing that he hadn't been able to retaliate when her friends attacked him.

When the gates opened, he drove through them passing the pupils of his grandfather. Parking off to the side, he turned the car off. "Don't mind my grandmother she's a bit—well she's just, you'll see," He opened the door and got out leaving her to follow him.

"Okay," she whispered, unsurely following suit. Getting out, she looked at the old fashion school in front of her, wondering exactly how old it was. Walking off, she followed behind him, ignoring the looks she received from the men practicing in the courtyard.

Shivering from the cold, she looked at the patio when Mika's grinning face appeared. "You're late," he told Syaoran in firm voice, instantly losing his smile. "Grandfather awaits you." Sakura looked at Mika's face when it lost all expression. Turning to Syaoran she saw he held the same look.

"Right," Syaoran replied, turning to Sakura. "Mika will show you to my grandmother," he told her, before walking off.

"Okay." She followed Mika when he gestured for her to follow him. He was dressed in the robes of a student, resembling a samurai in training. She wanted to learn about Syaoran, but she never thought something like this would be involved.

"Syaoran won't be long," he told Sakura, before pushing a door back. "Have fun." She didn't like the way he said those words. Nonetheless she removed her shoes, and stepped through the door entering the room fully.

Glancing around, she spotted a woman's form leaning over a table, dressed in a floral blue Chinese silk shirt and silk pants. Her long black and silver braid snaked its way down her back, falling upon the spotless board floor. "Come this way," her clear voice spoke, shattering the silence. Lifting her foot, she made her way towards the woman who hadn't lifted her head to look at her.

Moving around the table, Sakura noticed that she was writing very elegant calligraphy. "Kinomoto Sakura, my grandson's friend from the city?" she inquired, her face still facing the artwork on the paper.

"Hai Li-san." Sakura made sure her voice came out strong to prove to this woman that she was not going to be intimidated.

"I've heard about you among the boys, a flirt I believe they call you." How was Sakura to know that most of the young men at the recreation center attended their school? She hadn't even known Syaoran's grandparents ran a school of arts.

"People say a lot of things," she found herself saying, when the woman finally lifted her head. Instantly Syaoran's grandmother's endless onyx orbs bore into her soul as if trying to tear down the intricately built wall that hid Sakura's private demons.

"So they lie?" She placed her brush down giving Sakura her undivided attention.

"It depends on what left their lips. I know not their words therefore I cannot place judgment." She wisely answered, momentarily pleasing her for her eyes turned to the artwork resting on the table in front of her.

"I see." Again she picked up her brush. "Sit," came her crisp voice. Looking at the roof, Sakura slowly sat in front of the woman wondering when the third degree would end. It wasn't like she was trying to steal Syaoran away from them permanently. "I know the ways of your kind." Sakura wondered if her kind was referring to her gender, background or place of residence? "What so greatly interests you in my grandson?" She didn't believe it was any of this woman's business and frankly she didn't want to be honest.

"Everything," she answered vaguely, leaving his grandmother's imagination to run wild.

"Such attraction can only bring heartache," Lena stated firmly, lifting her serious black poles to Sakura's eyes. "You cannot have what you seek, it will only cause pain."

"I hardly know what I seek ma'am, therefore I cannot cause pain," she replied, not wanting this discussion to go any farther. She could feel the woman's piercing black poles studying her, and hated every bit of it.

"It's never so," she murmured, before a knock sounded on the door. "Enter," she called, briskly. A moment later Syaoran walked over to them. When he looked at Sakura, she noticed that he looked very harassed; he also noticed this on her face. "Xiao Lang."

"Grandmother," he spoke politely, inclining his head to her before bending down. "How have you been?"

"As the lord permits." Sakura hoped his other grandmother wasn't as unusual as the one sitting in front of her. "And you?"

"Good."

"Will you come here to train before you leave for the horrible city?" she asked, when he sat down. Sakura stared at her hands feeling uneasy around her. What did she mean by her words earlier, what kind of pain could she possibly cause? She just had a crush on Syaoran, surely that couldn't be destructive, right?

"I have already promised grandfather. He says that I'm out of shape," Syaoran answered, ignoring the aching of his limbs. He should have known that his grandfather had him called here to give him a good beating for slacking off.

"He's right, too comfortable," she chided, in an old Chinese voice. "Go now, take your foreign friend. We shall expect you tomorrow morning."

"Hai," he inclined, his head standing up. Sakura didn't waste time in getting up; she inclined her head to the woman not saying anything. She could do without meeting any more of his grandparents. She didn't even want to risk meeting this woman's counterpart.

&

After telling Mika they would meet up later, he and Sakura left. "Is something wrong?" she asked him, as he drove them home.

"Everything's fine. So what did my grandmother give you a lecture on?" he asked, making sure to keep a good speed.

"About my flirtatiousness. How was I supposed to know that half their students were at the rec center that night," she grumbled, making him laugh. "I hardly find it funny."

"I do. Don't worry I got my share of that night as well," he assured, making her look at him. He did not elaborate on the subject.

"So tell me, is your other grandmother as nice this one?"

"Mame, is much better trust me," he assured, making Sakura feel a lot better. "You'll meet her on Christmas day, my family spends the night up there," he explained, turning unto the house street.

"Good." He smiled turning into the driveway. His mother was still not home, and it made him wonder what she could possibly be buying. Getting out of the car, they hurried to the house to get out of the cold air.

"I hate when it's cold," Sakura complained, taking off her jacket. "I could literally stay in my bed for the whole winter season."

"Something tells me you could," he laughed, earning a playful glare.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," she grumbled, hanging her jacket up.

"It is, lazy."

&

&

Yelen.

&

&

Getting out of her minivan, she closed her door before opening the sliding door. Getting the bags inside, she held them in her arms pulling the door close. Turning she walked towards the patio of the house in front of her.

Her friend was ill, and because she lived alone she needed someone to pick up her groceries. Opening the door, she entered using her foot to close it behind her. "Nadeshiko?" she called in the dimly lit foyer. Her friend was a horse breeder, who dreamed of becoming the best in Japan.

"In here Yelen," came the woman's voice. Walking towards the living area, she saw her friend lying on the sofa, her complexion pale.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked her friend, who hauled herself into the sitting position.

"Better, how can I thank you for doing my shopping?" she inquired, following Yelen to her kitchen.

"Oh there's no need, I didn't mind at all. After all what are friends for?" Yelen smiled, starting to unpack what she'd bought. "You just hurry and get rid of your flu."

"I'm working on it. My horses must believe I've forgotten them," she and Yelen laughed. They'd been friends from since they were able to walk. They knew all there was to know about each other, and knew their friendship would only grow stronger until the end of their lives. "So has Xiao Lang gotten back?" she inquired, helping Yelen.

"Yes, four days ago with a friend."

"A friend?" Nadeshiko inquired suggestively, brushing her long black braid over her shoulder. Perfectly arched brows rose gently over sparkling emeralds. Yelen laughed thinking how much her friend reminded her of Mei Lin.

"Yes a friend, she's very sweet," Yelen, answered turning towards the pantry. "Her name is Sakura."

"Such a beautiful name," Nadeshiko murmured, her voice holding a bit of sadness. "How does she look?" She took a seat at the island when Yelen emptied out the last grocery bag.

"Very beautiful, but very mischievous" Yelen laughed making Nadeshiko smile. "She reminds me of us when we were younger." Seeing the aloof expression on her friend's face, she lost her smile almost instantly. "What's the matter darling?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking," she answered, changing her sad expression. Yelen wondered about her friend. She'd been single for what appeared to be forever. There had been a time when she was supposed to get married but something broke the engagement off. That was at least eighteen years ago, right about the time when she gave birth to Xiao Lang. "Maybe you could bring the children over for horseback riding," she offered, after a moment.

"They would love that," Yelen agreed…

&

&

Later.

&

&

The night was very cold as a chilling wind whipped through the bare trees kicking up snow as it went on its way. Shivering even though she was wearing a thick jacket, Sakura walked beside Syaoran glancing around the high school yard. "Is this legal?" she whispered to him.

"Of course, besides it's not like we're breaking in," he answered, when Mika pulled the door open stepping back.

"Ladies, first," he grinned, making Naoko, Chiharu and Kanbi walk through followed by Sakura, who couldn't see anything pass her nose.

"A little light would be good," Kanbi said, tightly in the darkness. A moment later, Max turned a light on appearing beside his girlfriend. "That's more like it."

"I thought you would like it," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck. When the door opened behind them, they jumped thinking they'd been caught but Ken and Kris walked through the door.

"Don't do that," Eriol told Ken frowning. He just smiled turning his attention to Sakura who was standing beside Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"I won't again. I just couldn't miss out on this expedition." Syaoran ignored him turning around when Max and the others continued walking down the hall. Ken walked up beside Sakura, not saying anything at first.

"I guess they're right when they say the quiet ones fool ya," Sakura told Syaoran, he laughed softly. "Who would have thought," she murmured in amusement, never believing that he of all person would do something like this.

"There's a lot you don't know," he replied, when they came to the door that led to the pool.

"Hopefully I'll find out," she told him, when they entered to the pool area. The only light in the room was the pool light, which gave off a dim source. Walking towards the benches, they placed their towels down.

"So who's going to try out the water for us?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friends.

"How about you?" Chiharu grinned, taking off her shirt.

"I'll go," Sakura said, already taking off her jeans. Slipping it down, she took it off and dropped it on the bench. Reaching up she took off her top showing her light yellow bra. She hadn't brought a bathing suit, so she was going to swim in her bra and brief cut underwear.

Walking to the edge, she turned to look at Syaoran before diving in. Ken watched her swim already taking off his clothing. When Sakura surfaced she turned to them. "It feels great," she called, moving her hair back.

"Wahoo!" Ken cried, jumping into the water. Syaoran watched him shaking his head distastefully. He sat on the bench not taking off his clothing; he didn't feel like going swimming. He just came along because his sister and Sakura wanted to go.

&

Sakura looked at Ken, when he surfaced in front of her. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He grinned shaking the water out of his hair.

"Ah!" she cried, jokingly moving back. "Thanks a lot!" He chuckled going after her when the others joined them in the water.

&

Tomoyo looked at her brother climbing out of the pool. "Aren't you going in?" she asked, wringing the water out of her hair.

"Maybe later," Syaoran replied, when she turned to look at what had gotten his attention. She smiled when Ken threw Sakura over his shoulder.

"Right, you'd better get in there," she said suggestively, laughing when he gave her an irritated expression. "I'm very serious Syao,"

"I have no doubt," he replied, dryly. Rolling her eyes, she started for the diving board. Climbing up, she headed for the highest section. She didn't know whom her brother was fooling. It was obvious he cared for Sakura or he wouldn't be aiming unfriendly looks at Ken's back.

Coming to the top, she looked at her friends who were in the water. Among them, her boyfriend stuck out. "Yeah Moyo!" Kanbi shouted making her laugh coming to the edge. Jumping she flipped off doing two flips before straightening for entry.

She entered perfectly causing little splash, coming up she laughed hearing their applause. Lifting her hand, she waved to them in a noble way. "Hah, I could do that any day," Ken said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sure," Naoko muttered, in Mika's arms.

"I could," he grumbled indignantly, turning his eyes to Sakura. "Don't you believe in me?" he inquired, smiling charmingly at her.

"Sure," she answered, but it came out just like Naoko's. She swam off when everyone laughed at Ken's face. Swimming to the end, she held unto the edge looking at Syaoran. "You planning on staying out of the water all night?" she asked him, softly.

"Not all night, just as long as I can avoid getting in," he answered, a grin forming upon his lips. She laughed at his tactics. "You're having fun, there's no need for me to get in."

"That's hardly fair." She lifted herself out of the water and walked to him, water running down her body. This was the first time he'd seen her in such little clothing, and he thought her body was to die for.

"How so?" She didn't answer him because a door caught her attention. Turning she walked off heading towards it. "Sakura, that leads to the school." He got up.

"And?" she called, placing her hand on the knob.

"You shouldn't go in there soaking wet, especially in such attire." Laughing she slipped through the door leaving him to follow. Running his hand through his hair, he grabbed a flashlight and ran off heading for the door. Opening it, he stepped into the hall wondering which way she took to.

"Pssst" Turning to the right, he peered into the darkness using the flashlight. He saw her head disappear around the corner.

"This isn't funny," he called, going after her. Coming to the corner, he pointed the flashlight down the hall when her body disappeared around another corner. He knew this school very well, and knew she was heading for the entrance of the school.

&

Sakura turned the corner sharply and yelped almost slipping on the ground. Looking at the long hall in front of her, she walked down it silently wondering if this place had security like her school.

When her attention was drawn to a cabinet filled with artwork, she stood in front of it.

Peering inside, she stared at the painting of a beautiful woman draped in a midnight blue kimono playing an instrument. Cherry blossoms fell about her as the wind whipped her dark locks across her face, hiding one of her emerald poles. "You like that?" Syaoran asked, from behind making her jump in fright turning her head to him.

"It's beautiful, she's beautiful," she told him, standing up. "Do you know who painted it?" she asked him, softly.

"My uncle. It's of Auntie Nadeshiko the woman he loved," he answered, when she finally saw the year that was on it.

"Are they married now?" she asked, since as it was done in the late seventies.

"No, he died," he answered, in sad voice. "Never got a chance to."

"That's sad," she told him sympathetically, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, come on we should get back." She didn't move because another painting caught her attention. She smiled looking at Fiemie dressed in a ballerina suit; a soft laugh left her lips before looking at him with a hurt expression.

"You weren't even going to tell me, you painted. Were you?" she asked him, in a hurt tone.

"Not as good as my uncle," he replied, modestly.

"Nonetheless, the best I can do is stick men," he laughed, at the way she praised him. "So what other magnificent skills do you have?" she asked, when they walked off going back to the pool. "I've found out that you're an artist, a marital artist, a hell of a soccer player and incredibly smart. What else are you keeping from me?"

"You'll just have to wait. Hell I hardly know anything about you," he pointed, out turning the corner with her.

"What do you want to know about me? There isn't much to tell," she informed, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Highly unlikely," he replied, looking at her with disbelief filling his eyes. "I can tell that there's a lot to tell."

"There might be a lot, but some things you wouldn't want to hear." When she said that her voice was low. He knew she had probably done bad things, but it wasn't like he didn't know what she was capable of or didn't he?

"I feel as if you don't trust me as yet."

"Hardly, I trust you very much," she answered, quickly. "I just want to wait a while before I spill my heart out to you. I've told you about what plagues me in my family, the rest isn't important believe me," she assured, when they came to the pool door. "Now are you going to come into the water?"

"I'll think about it," he smiled.

"If you don't hurry I might get comfortable with Ken." She walked through the door leaving him frowning behind her. Entering he looked at his friends who were sitting on the edge of the pool talking and laughing.

"It's about time you two got back," Eriol called, with a naughty glint in his eyes. "We were starting to wonder," he informed, this made Sakura laugh.

"Is that so? About what may I inquire?" she asked, slipping beside Tomoyo on the pool edge.

"Let's just say naughty minds set loose," she whispered to Sakura, who laughed.

"Oh please," she brushed aside, with a wave of the hand. "I don't believe your brother has enough nerves," she said loudly making the girls laugh. She looked at Kris who swam in front of them having a feeling this girl was here to cause trouble.

"I could beg to differ."

"I bet you could with half of Tomoeda," Sakura replied, grimly. This time Kanbi laugh obviously sharing Sakura's dislike for the girl in front of her.

"She's not lying Kris," Kanbi stated amusedly, the other girls held knowing smiles.

"Oh fuck off Kanbi, you're just pissed that I got to Max before you did," Kris shot back, making Kanbi scowl dangerously.

"You better watch what you fucking say before I drown your lousy ass," Kanbi hissed, gripping the edge of the pool. "I doubt anyone would miss you."

"Shhh, Kanbi," Max whispered, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "That's the past," he said, before getting up. "Come on let's go."

"Yeah." Kanbi held his hand and got up.

"Oh come on, guys don't leave yet," Tomoyo said pleadingly, not wanting her friends to go.

"Sorry Moyo, hey see tomorrow." It was the last day of school for them.

"Okay." Kris watched them with a pleased expression on her face.

"Come back in the water." Ken said, in front of Sakura.

"No I'm good," she told him, with a smile.

"Oh come on," he urged, placing his hand on her leg.

"She's fine," Syaoran told Ken, sitting beside Sakura, ready to go swimming.

"If you say so," Ken shrugged, not in the mood to get into a sparing contest with him. "Come on Kris," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Kris smiled allowing him to pull her away from everyone.

"Don't let him get friendly with you," Chiharu told Sakura, softly. "If you want to get friendly with anyone, you should check out Eriol's older brother," she informed, brightly.

"Older brother?" Sakura asked, interested.

"He's a babe," Chiharu grinned.

"Hey!" Takashi cried beside her. She laughed turning to look at her boyfriend. "What's up with that?" he asked, she placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him soundly.

"Nothing baby, you know I love you only," she told him, sincerely.

"That's right." Sakura looked away from them.

"What's the deal between you and her?" she asked Syaoran softly, when Tomoyo and Eriol slipped back into the water.

"Dated her a while back," he shrugged, disinterested.

"Oh," she muttered, moving her feet back and forth in the water. "She's still interested," she said, after a moment making him look at her.

"I'm not, and if you must know she cheated on me with Ken," he spat bitterly surprising Sakura. She wouldn't have guessed seeing the way Kris openly flirted with him.

"That sucks," she commented, watching his cold expression. "Maybe you shouldn't go into the water."

"Why?"

"With how pissed you are, you might turn this place into a sauna." He laughed, making her smile.

"If you say so," he grinned, lifting his hand behind her. Sakura screamed in surprised when he pushed her from behind. He laughed when she sank beneath the water. Kicking Sakura pushed herself to the surface. She could hear laughter behind her, but her attention was directed at Syaoran.

"How mean," she cried, folding her arms over her chest.

"You think that's mean, I could show you worse." She yelped in surprise swimming back when he entered the water and pushed off towards her. "Scared?" he taunted, trying to reach for her foot.

"No," she replied indignantly, but cried out when he grabbed a hold of her, pulling her beneath the water with him. Holding her around the waist, he held her tightly preventing her from struggling against him. Turning in his arms, Sakura smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck when he kicked toward the surface.

Breaking through the water, she looked at him. "That was supposed to be scary?" she inquired, their faces close to each other.

"No," he answered, with a grin. "This is." They were in the shallow end so he easily lifted her out of the water and tossed her away from him. The water swallowed her scream when she crashed into it. Laughing he stood where he was when she pushed herself out the water…

&

&

Later.

&

&

Sakura sat on the bed drying out her hair; she was already dressed for bed. When the door opened, she looked at Tomoyo when she entered the room her hair wrapped in a towel. Using her foot, she closed the door behind her. "Here, mother made us hot chocolate." She held out a cup to Sakura.

"Thank you," she spoke, appreciatively. She placed it to her lips feeling the steam surround her face. "Hmmm, it's delicious," she murmured, feeling the warm liquid travel down her throat.

"Yep." Tomoyo sat on her bed also drinking from her cup. "So did you have fun tonight?" she inquired. She and Sakura were becoming good friends; she liked her very much and hoped that she and her brother would hook up.

"Lots," Sakura smiled, she laughed knowingly. Placing her cup on the nightstand, Tomoyo let her hair down picking up her brush. "Can I ask you a question?" she said softly, also getting her brush to untangle her hair.

"Sure."

"I know that Kris and Syaoran went out." She paused wondering if she was getting too far ahead of herself by asking. "Well it ended badly, he said she cheated on him. Is that all that happened?" she inquired, making Tomoyo frown looking down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay," Tomoyo assured, finally looking up. "If you must know, there's a baby involved." Sakura gasp hearing that leave her lips. "She tried to play it off as my brother's."

"How cruel," she whispered in shock, knowing it was the same thing her sister tried to do just weeks ago. She didn't understand how women could do such things, it was wrong.

"Yeah, girls know that my brother is going somewhere. Kris thought he would be her ticket to a better life, however she hadn't expected the real father to come forward. He almost turned down St. Mary's offer because of that. Luckily he found out soon enough," Tomoyo's voice held anger. Sakura would be pissed as well if a woman tried to play such games with her brother, if she had one.

"What a bitch," she spat, in disgust.

"Yep."

&

Syaoran

&

He sat on his bed dialing Brea's number one more time. Again her answering machine picked up, he frowned hanging up the phone. Since he came home, he tried countless time to get a hold of her to no avail. "Jesus, woman," he whispered, falling against his bed. He didn't want to believe she was still angry with him for the whole Sakura situation.

He might as well give up on her; it was obvious she cared nothing for him. If she did, he would have heard from her already, it wasn't like he hadn't given her his house number. Frowning he closed his eyes in frustration. One would think that he would be having trouble with school, but no it was focused on two very beautiful women, Kinomoto Sakura and Morimoto Brea.

He felt like both were pulling him in different directions and he was far too stupid to know which way he preferred. Hearing a knock on his door, he turned his head. "Yeah?"

"It's me," he heard Sakura's voice when she opened it. "Can I come in?" she asked him, softly.

"Yeah." He didn't get up as he watched her walk to him in silky white pajamas. "Thought you would be knocked out by now."

"Can't sleep, too many things running through my mind," she answered, climbing unto his bed.

"Yeah?" he murmured, looking at her intently.

"Yep, I was thinking that on Saturday, we could go shopping."

"We? I don't do shopping," he replied, she frowned looking down at him.

"Can't you make an exception for me?" she asked him cutely, this made him smile. "Please? I couldn't possibly go alone; I have no idea where the shopping center is. Why I might end up all the way in Tokyo," she stopped talking, when he started to laugh.

"Highly unlikely Sakura. I don't believe you have such horrible sense of direction."

"Don't be so sure," she spoke, in a warning tone. "Believe me, it's a good thing we live on an island because I would surely end up of China if it wasn't," she exaggerated, then laughed at the look he gave her. "Come on, seriously please."

"You're better off giving everyone a gift card. It's what I do every year." She gasped in surprise hearing him say such a thing. "I'm very serious."

"I have no doubt." He chuckled hearing her annoyed tone. "But please for me just this once."

"Do you know what would happen if I were to break my tradition for you?" he asked, raising his brow in alarm. "My sisters would expect me to go shopping for the next couple of years."

"And that's a bad thing," she said softly, playing with the ring on her finger. "This is the first Christmas in many years that I've actually spent with other people. My friends don't really count because I was never really apart of their holiday celebration," she told him, staring at her ring like she'd never seen it before.

Syaoran listened watching her intently, "It might sound surprising to you but I actually feel as if I'm apart of your home. Your parents and sisters make me feel so welcomed that I envy you greatly," she paused, looking at him with a serious expression. "I just want to show them my gratitude for including me in something so special."

"This is really you," Syaoran said, breaking the silence. She didn't know what he was talking about and waited for him to continue. "The Sakura I've been waiting to see." Hearing that, she smiled warmly, when he reached out to touch her cheek.

"It is," she told him, happily. "So will you?" She searched his eyes, and when a smile appeared on his sensuous lips she laughed closing her eyes. "Thank you."

"There's no need," he replied, taking in her natural beauty with new eyes…

&

&


	13. Chapter 13

Chap

Chap.13: "Stage one"

L

L

L

Slowly the knob turned before the door moved forwards, the hinges giving a soft creak. Poking her head through the door, Sakura looked at Syaoran who was sound asleep on his bed. It was Saturday, which meant it was time to go shopping. And she couldn't wait since, as it was one of her most favorite hobbies.

Tiptoeing across his floor, she made sure to step lightly since as this was a very old house. Coming to his bed, she paused for a moment to take in his handsome face. As childish as it was, she dreamt of the day when she would share his bed, even if it were just to cuddle.

The thought of her actually falling in love with him was very scary, because this had started out as a simple game of having him bend to her will. Now it seemed as if she was doing the bending, yet she didn't mind at all. "Wakie, wakie!" she cried, jumping unto the bed.

She yelped in surprise, when his hand latched around her, he spun her over sending them booth tumbling unto the floor. Sadly Syaoran was the one to land on the floor, and it wasn't very pleasant, groaning he opened his eyes. "There must be a better way to wake someone." She laughed at his pained tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you should have gotten up earlier. Now come on, we've got to go. Everyone's left already!" She stated, sitting on his belly.

"What time?"

"After twelve, I didn't have the heart to wake you up early." She knew he got in late from his morning training with his grandfather. She had no idea why he was being worked so hard. It wasn't like this was the old days where you had to fight someone for your very survival—well not with martial arts and swords anyways.

"Okay, okay, I'll shower," he said, staring at her refreshed face. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Good, hurry now." Getting up, she walked away when he hauled himself off the floor. Luckily he hadn't reacted more aggressively when she jumped on him.

"I'm going to be hurting all day," he whined, walking towards his bathroom…

L

Sakura.

Walking down the stairs, Sakura headed to the enclosed porch knowing Yelen and Lian would be out there. Coming to the door, she looked outside before stepping through. Lian wasn't out here, but she knew Yelen was in her greenhouse.

Stopping at the entrance, she watched Yelen in silence as she cared for her plants getting them ready for spring that was months away. When she looked up, a smile dawned her gorgeous face. "Is Syaoran up as yet?" she asked Sakura, who nodded her head.

"Just got him up." She found out they called him Syaoran to prevent confusion between he and his grandfather, who was still alive.

"Xiao Lang must have worked him hard," Yelen said softly, clipping off a dry leaf. Sakura took in her surroundings having a feeling it was very beautiful in spring and summer.

"Why does he work him so hard?" she inquired, touching the leaf of an evergreen.

"To keep up family tradition. Lian's family doesn't have a lot of male children. They want to make sure, the few they have can carry on their legacy," she explained, placing her cutter down. "They descend from the powerful Li Clan in China."

"I've heard of them, very secretive I'm told."

"Very," she agreed, taking off her gloves as well. "Xiao Lang wants to prove that even though his grandsons aren't in China, they can still hold up the family values." Sakura nodded her head in understanding able to see that they were deeply rooted in tradition.

"I see," she murmured, turning to Yelen. "You must really love this place in summer and spring," she commented on the greenhouse that Yelen took great pride in.

"I do, it's a very dear gift to me," she replied, showing love for the place.

"It was a gift?"

"Yes, from Lian," Yelen smiled happily, bringing back youthful qualities to her matured face. "This was his courting gift."

"He courted you like old times?" she and Yelen laughed at how old it made them sound. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, there isn't any need to apologize. Tomoeda is very old fashioned," Yelen assured, softly. "Some day my son will court you." Hearing the reassurance in Yelen's voice, Sakura sighed looking at the ground.

"I fear that will never happen. I'm merely a nuisance to your son," she informed Yelen, sitting on the stool across from the woman.

"Nonsense." Yelen waved with her hand. "I see the way he looks at you," she informed, surprising Sakura. She laughed softly, "He's just like his father. At first Lian showed no interest in me at all, none," she told Sakura, who could hardly believe that. "Then when my hand was asked by a wealthy man, he seemed to go crazy with courting me."

"You were betrothed to another?" she asked, in surprise.

"Oh yes." Now Yelen looked at her. "Very wealthy young man sought my hand then there was Lian, who was from a regular family."

"Oh you must have been confused," she told Yelen, knowing all her friends would no doubt pick the rich man just because he had assets and renowned friends for them to mingle amongst.

"Actually I wasn't," she informed, mischievously. "I was merely waiting for Lian to surprise me with something wonderful. It need not have any value. Then he surprised me with this greenhouse, he knew how much I loved to garden," her face was glowing with love as she spoke about her husband. And it made Sakura ache to know and feel such love. "My rich suitor gave me jewels worth plenty, but Lian's greenhouse valued more because he knew what I loved. And so twenty-eight years later."

"I wish I could have something like that."

"Believe."

L

Syaoran.

He stood at the entrance of the greenhouse, watching Sakura and his mother talk and laugh. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it must be good to have both smiling so widely. His mother was a good judge of character, and to have her take to Sakura so quickly must mean she approved.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he called, getting their attention.

"I see you're finally up. Is your grandfather working you too hard?" Yelen inquired, as she and Sakura walked towards him.

"Not at all mother, but someone had me up all night prior to training," he looked at Sakura, who smiled guiltily. "Now she orders me to take her shopping."

"You must learn sometime if you plan on having a wife and children," his father spoke from behind carrying a tray with two teacups. "It's every man's nightmare but you must get over it."

"Thank you for such wise words father," Syaoran grinned, turning to look at his father.

"Very welcome son," Lian chuckled, placing the tray down. Sakura laughed softly at the father and son, who acted so very much alike.

"We should get going if we want to be out of there before nightfall."

"Ja," Sakura said, to Yelen and Lian following Syaoran to the door. Yelen walked to her husband and took the chair beside him.

"Thank you darling," she smiled, taking the cup he offered. "Harmful you believe?" she inquired, taking a sip from her cup.

"Very," he replied softly, staring at the snow outside the warmth of their sanctuary.

"Do you have any hope?" she frowned slightly, moving the cup from her lips. Everything was so cloudy, a boiling pot of emotions that were in a state of confusion.

"I do, I just believe I'm not the one who needs it…

L

Sakura.

When Syaoran parked in front of the mall, she was suddenly afraid that they might not be able to find all she would need. "Maybe we should drive to Tokyo," she suggested, with slight disappointment in her voice. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Stop complaining, besides I'm not driving all the way to Tokyo. You're out of your mind," he said, walking through the doors with her.

"I'm not," she complained, staring at the packed mall in front of her. "Well, we might as well see what it has to offer." She had a lot of credits cards that she hadn't made a dent in for a very long time. She might as well go all out, right? Her sister did it all the time, and her parents never complained one bit.

"Help me," Syaoran whispered to himself following Sakura into the mass hysteria of the crowd…

Six hours later…

Syaoran had never seen a Christmas list so long in his whole life. And he was sure they circled the mall at least ten times. Plus, he made at least four trips to the car already; he hoped there was enough room for them to fit when Sakura was finished.

Leaning against a railing, he thought about what he was going to get her for Christmas. Unlike her, he didn't have an endless account, and was afraid that he would get her something that she would look down upon. Frowning, he wished she were just a regular girl because it would make things so much easier on him.

Catching sight of her walking out of one of the most expensive women's store in the whole mall, he saw that she carried with her at least five separate bags. "Did you leave enough for everyone else?" He asked, making her laugh sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time I've actually gone Christmas shopping," she grinned, in a happy voice, resting the bags on the ground.

"Right, so where are we off to now?" he inquired, when she pulled out her list from her bag. All that shopping she'd done and she still hadn't reached the limit on any of her cards.

"Well I've finished for your sisters and right now just your mom. I still need to get one thing for Fiemie but I can do that another day. All that leaves is you, the men and your father." She left the men for last because she had no idea what to get them. "What does your father like?" she asked, when they walked off.

"What any man likes."

"Does that count for you as well?" she inquired, softly.

"I guess," he shrugged. "What do you like?" It was a childish way to figure out what to get each other but it might help, so what the hell?

"Anything is fine, it's the thought that counts," hearing that he laughed. "I'm being serious," she cried, with a smile. "Seriously Syaoran, anything you get me will be treasured because it's coming from a guy I really care about."

"That helps," he said, wearily.

"Well if you must know, getting you in your birthday suit, gift wrapped would be a most treasured and priceless gift," she explained, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I have no doubt" he chuckled.

"Does that mean you'll consider it?"

"Not a chance pervert." They laughed at their naughty conversation in the middle of a busy walkway.

"Sakura, Syaoran!" Hearing their names they looked forward at Tomoyo and Eriol who were making their way towards them. "I was hoping I would bump into you guys," his sister greeted happily, Eriol's hands occupied with bags.

"Me too, have you finished?" she asked Tomoyo, forgetting about her and Syaoran's conversation.

"Almost, we were going to get something to eat."

"Sounds good, besides it would give Syaoran and Eriol a chance to rest." He was glad that she was actually thinking of him. "I believe I'll need your help later, since as your brother has provided none," she spoke sadly, shaking her head.

"How could I with your head in the gutter?" Syaoran retorted. She smiled slyly raising her brow suggestively. "The answer is still no."

"Your loss," she laughed, walking off with Tomoyo.

"I don't believe I would like to know what that was all about," Tomoyo said, Sakura giggled shaking her head in agreement.

"Believe me, you don't."

"You've always been able to get out of shopping. How do you like it so far?" Eriol inquired softly, to Syaoran, who grunted in response. "I take it you don't," he chuckled, amusedly.

"No," Syaoran said, watching his sister and Sakura talk animatedly. He wished he could hear what they were saying; he had a feeling it had to do with him.

"Thank God my Tomoyo doesn't have millions at her disposal," he chuckled, showing his obvious love for torturing his companion.

"If you don't shut up, I will forbid you to see my sister," Syaoran bit out, only to have Eriol laugh even louder. "I mean it Eriol."

"Fine, fine," his companion said, before laughing shortly. "Okay, I'll stop," he sighed, having gotten out of his little fit. "How do you think you'll survive dating someone like her?" Even though Syaoran had dated Brea, he'd never done something like this.

"I can already tell that it'll be horrible. What I make is less than what her family gave her when she was an infant." The comparison was a very grim one. He wasn't sure who had more money, Brea or Sakura. Somehow he believed it was Sakura or maybe Brea just spent her money more wisely than Sakura did.

"Oh my God, Sakura is that you?" a girl and her friend cried loudly, getting their attention. When the girls stop, the guys walked up behind them wondering what was happening.

"Oh it is you, are you here for skiing as well?" The other replied, smiling brightly at Sakura, who was looking them over. She noted that they were not in her social group, which meant they had no right to call her by her first name. "Isn't this mall absolutely dreadful? It has nothing to offer," she continued, as Sakura tried to assess the situation not knowing what to do.

If she didn't correct them, they would return to school and spread gossip that she was getting weak and friendly with the lower class. However, she knew if she corrected them Syaoran would probably get upset. When she finally made her decision, she was thinking solely about her friends.

"Excuse me?" She said bitterly, making the girls faces dropped instantly, fear replacing their happiness. "How dare you address me in such a fashion?" Syaoran frowned knowing he hadn't gotten anywhere with her hearing how she was speaking to these girls.

Tomoyo and Eriol had never heard Sakura use such a forbidding tone with anyone since they knew her, not even Kris received such coldness. "I don't recall giving you the right." This was the ugly side of her she didn't want Tomoyo and Eriol to witness.

"We're sorry Kinomoto-san, we didn't mean it. We're truly sorry for forgetting our place. Please forgive us," the first girl cried, inclining her head like the other. "Truly sorry."

"Make sure I never see your faces in school, be gone," she ordered bitingly, making them back up not even looking at her before they turned and ran off. Closing her eyes, she hoped she wouldn't bump into any other people from her school. This was her time away from that world. And meeting them only interfered with the life she had here. Now she had to deal with Syaoran, whom she knew was upset.

"What happened to our deal?" Syaoran asked, from behind making her turn to look at him. "The real Sakura."

"That deal was only for you, your friends and family. No one else counts," she replied firmly, not getting rid of the royal Sakura completely. Tomoyo wanted to tell her brother to let it drop, but didn't want to interfere because she really didn't know what was happening.

"For me? God you can't show me one person then completely change when it comes to another!" he cried, making it clear he did not approve with what just happened.

"It shouldn't matter to you, I give you the real me. You're the only person who deserves that, not the whole world much less those from my school" she replied indignantly, showing her distaste for the conversation they were carrying on in the middle of the walkway.

"You're wrong." Clenching her fists, she glared at him coldly not appreciating how he was throwing this in her face in such a public area.

"I give you everything you want yet it's never enough. What the fuck do you want from me?" She was showing who she really was without caring. "I give you everything, and you give me nothing in return!" she spat, with venom in her voice.

"What don't I give you Sakura?"

"You promised you wouldn't mention her name or contact her, yet for the past nights you've been calling her!" she hissed, shocking him. He hadn't known she knew about his phone calls. "You have no fucking right to preach anything to me! You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

"You were listening?"

"No, I was coming to talk to you," she replied, sourly.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what the hell you please," she hissed, vehemently. Right now she hated him more than anything, and didn't want to be anywhere nears him. "I'm leaving, to hell with you!" Spinning around, she hurried toward the escalator leaving him standing there.

"This is usually where the boy goes after the girl," Eriol prompted, when Syaoran failed to move; instead he stared at Sakura's retreating form.

"Go after her!" Tomoyo cried, breaking his trance.

"No. I have her keys, she can't go anywhere," he replied stubbornly, walking over to a bench where he placed the bags down, when Sakura disappeared from sight.

"Eriol," Tomoyo said to her boyfriend, pleadingly. He looked at her helplessly not knowing what to do; he'd never seen Sakura so upset before. It was like he was seeing a completely different person from the one he and everyone else knew.

"Syaoran, don't you think you should follow her?" he asked softly, making his friend look at him with a willful expression.

"No, she'll come back…

L

Sakura.

L

When she exited the mall, she rested against the wall waiting for Syaoran to come after her but he didn't. She was about to go look for him when Ken pulled up and asked her if she wanted a ride. Wanting to get away, she took his offer; it would make Syaoran regret not coming after her.

That was probably about three hours ago. They went riding for a bit before he took her to a pool house. It was a bar but the owner there obviously knew Ken and didn't bother carding her, which was very surprising.

He brought her to the back where the pool tables where, and sat her down on the bench before feeding her a surplus amount of alcohol. Naturally, she vented to him as he supplied her, slowly feeling a lot better.

Laughing she moved her body to the music playing in the background, a bottle of beer in her hand. When someone's arms wrapped around her waist, she moved with the person to the music getting lost in the rhythmic trance.

Moving out of his arms, she took a drink when another person pulled her roughly to him, his hands moving down her exposed back. It was so hot where she was, that she had to discard of her jacket and sweater just to feel comfortable. "You're some dancer," the guy whispered, when his hand slipped between her legs, luckily for her she had on pants.

"Right." Pushing him away, she moved her body to the beats moving one hand through her hair. Spinning around, she collapsed in a sofa, sinking into it. She emptied her tenth bottle then placed it on the ground beside her.

She looked at Ken when he appeared with another bottle in his hand. "For you," he grinned, charmingly when she took it from him.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to drunk me," she smiled, placing the bottle to her lips nonetheless.

"Ouch, that was cold," he chuckled, making her laugh. "Syaoran's a real jerk. He doesn't know the value of you."

"Is that the value of my bank account or me as a person?" she inquired, raising her brows in question. He smiled moving his hand to her neck, slowly descending to the rise of her breasts.

"Both." She closed her eyes imagining his hand to be Syaoran's. When his lips touched her neck, and his hand snaked its way beneath her shirt, she realized that it wasn't he. It wasn't because he would never do such a thing to her; he hated her so badly that his disgust made him sick when he touched her body.

"Stop," she told him, but he didn't stop. "Stop it!" she screamed in his ear, making him cry out in surprise. Looking at her savagely, she cried in pain when he slapped her viciously across the face…

Li Residence.

Naturally when Sakura didn't return, they went to look for her only to find nothing. They even had security help search only to find that she was completely gone. The only place she had to go was their home so they returned home.

When they reached, their parents were not at all pleased with the latest development. Sakura knew the way to their house and even the telephone number so she would call if she needed a ride home. All they could do was wait until she returned. "You shouldn't have let her leave," Mei Lin told her brother, sitting next to Jamie. "What if she gets hurt?"

"Let's just hope she returns. If she's not here in the next hour we'll call Jeff up. I'm sure he won't mind having his men look out for her," Lian told them, softly.

"She always pulls things like this," Syaoran told his parents. "She's Sakura. The last time she faked spraining her ankle just to have me carry her to her car," he told them, staring at the ground. Yelen didn't care whether the story was true or not, she knew he was just trying to justify his reason for not following her.

"She was at home in Royal Heights, she knows no one here," she told her son, firmly. "Are you sure you've called everyone?"

"Yes mother," he answered again, feeling incredibly angry with her. It was one thing to play her stupid games with him, but another to have his family worry needlessly. He had enough of her stunts. This was supposed to be his time to relax, not have her torment him.

Glancing at the clock, Tomoyo saw that it was almost ten. Frowning she looked at her parents, "Maybe we should go check the places ourselves. I mean what if she's at some diner?"

"No, she'll come," Syaoran, told her sharply. Tomoyo scowled.

"You had better hope so." Getting out of her seat, she looked at everyone. "I can't take this. I'm going up to bed like Fiemie," She told them about to walk off when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Syaoran said angrily, before she had a chance to go to the door. Walking out of the room, he left his family staring at his back in surprise. Coming to the door, he opened it only to find Mika standing there with a bundle in his arms.

"Found her at the pool house," he told his cousin, stepping out of the cold. "Ken tried to," he informed, not having to continue because Syaoran understood. "She's pretty intoxicated," he said handing her to Syaoran, who took her small body into his arms.

"Thanks man."

"No prob, see ya in the morning," he told his cousin, before walking away. Staring at Sakura's body in his arms, he closed the door with his back. Knowing that she'd been with Ken for the past hours pissed him off completely.

"Set me down," she told him firmly, making him do so. Turning towards the stairs she walked off with Mika's leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Wait a minute!" Syaoran followed her up the stairs angrily not even mentioning to his family that Sakura was back. When they heard his voice they knew she was home, so they walked to the foyer when Tomoyo's door slammed shut.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him angrily, standing in the middle of the room. Taking off Mika's jacket, she rested it on the chair staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely dreadful, and hated her image.

"What? Do you think this is Royal Heights?" he cried, showing how upset he was with her. "You can't go around doing whatever the fuck you please. You had my family worried sick about you!"

"Here I was thinking that you would be relieved" she gave a sarcastic laugh; he scowled when she turned to look at him.

"I was. In fact, I hoped you hadn't returned. I was praying to get a phone call from you saying you were on your way back to Royal Heights, where you belong!" he cursed her. Sakura flinched at the icy coating his words held.

"You should have said so in the fucking mall because I would have left!" she cried, in return showing him that she was just as pissed as he. "Is there anything else you want to shout at me for?" She balled her fists trying not to break down in front of him. "Or would you like to scream them loud and clear so your family hears all. I have no shame." By now she was crying but Syaoran didn't care. He wasn't going to allow her to make him feel guilty when she was the one at fault.

"You should, but for someone who does such stupid things it's probably a good thing that you don't! I wish I had told the officer no, you're more trouble than you're worth. No wonder your family left you behind," he spat not taking care of what he said to her. He was just trying to match her cruelness, and in doing so he forgot about her feelings. "You care about nothing than yourself."

"You're right," she said, wiping her tears away. "My family threw me away, why should you pick me up?" She rested her hands over her keys lowering her head. "I should go say my apologies to your parents."

"You shouldn't bother you don't mean it anyways," he spat disgusted, when she turned and walked passed him. Throwing the door open, she ignored Tomoyo who was standing in the hall having overheard the argument.

Running down the stairs, Sakura was in tears as she ran to the door wanting to get away from everything. Slamming the door shut behind her, she headed for her car. Getting in, she slammed the door, when Xiefia walked through the front door.

She put her car in reverse, and back out of the driveway. Speeding off, she left the house behind her, her vision blurred by tears…

L

"Mother, father!" Tomoyo cried angrily, not believing he would confront her in such a hectic time. She looked down the hall when her father appeared looking very angry. "He told her to leave!" she cried accusingly, pointing at Syaoran who was standing in the room.

"Tomoyo, go downstairs," Lian told his daughter firmly; she shook her head hurrying down the stairs to leave them alone.

"It's for the best," Syaoran told his father, lifting his eyes to the man who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, is it now? Explain to me how her leaving here is for the best" he spoke in a firm tone, making it clear to Syaoran that he was not pleased.

"You don't know her like I do. She's not supposed to be here."

"Is that all you have to say? It doesn't tell me why she's not supposed to be here. You've just allowed a distraught and intoxicated girl to leave in her car!" he cried, raising his voice. This was probably the first time his father had ever raised his voice at him and it was because of Sakura. "Did you think about the consequences of allowing her to leave?"

"She can handle herself!" he replied, indignantly.

"Handle, she barely made it down the stairs. How do you expect her to drive a car!" Lian calmed down when Yelen rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked at his wife wondering why their son would so such a silly thing; he knew they had brought him up better than that.

"Xiao Lang," Yelen said softly, making him look at her with a hardened expression. "Whether or not you believe she belongs here doesn't substantiate the fact that you just allowed her to leave heavily under the influence and very hysterical. The police entrusted her in your care. What would you have to say for yourself if she were to get into an accident where she hurt innocent people including herself?" she asked him softly, not raising her voice like his father. Her soft tone remained the same, though he could feel her disappointment in him with every word. "If you believe you cannot handle such a responsibility, call the officers and tell them so but don't—do not allow your anger to block your common sense."

"Find her, you're not to return until you do," Lian ordered, making him walk towards them, only leaving the room when they moved out of his way. Sighing sadly, they started down the hall when the front door closed.

Reaching downstairs, they looked at their children who were standing in the hall. "There's no use in all of us waiting up," Lian told them softly. "Your mother and I will wait for them to return."

"I hope she's okay," Xiefia said softly, also disappointed in her brother. "Oh I hope he had no idea what he was doing."

"Brother has found someone he doesn't know how to keep his cool around that's all," Mei Lin assured, in good spirits. "He'll have a hell of a time trying to tame this one."

"That's if he wants to," Hitoshi replied, wisely.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Lian and Yelen watched them leave. Standing in the hall alone, she walked into her husband's arms making him hug her.

"I cannot tell with them. They are so complicated," she whispered tiredly, making him smile resting his chin on her head.

"They aren't even dating," he replied, wearily. "Sometimes I find myself hoping that they don't. It wouldn't be a healthy relationship," she sighed, moving from his arms. "Look at how they hurt each other now."

"They are young."

"They'll be young for many years," he pointed out wisely. "With such tempers, they might kill each other."

"That's a horrible thing to suggest," Yelen chided, when the doorbell went off. Wondering whom it was, she walked to the door and opened it. She was shocked to find Sakura standing there in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she cried apologizing, feeling incredibly hopeless. "I circled the block once before realizing that I had nowhere to go. I forgot my purse in Mika's truck and I have no idea how to get out of Tomoeda." Yelen smiled hearing the distress in the young girl's voice. "And I'm so drunk that I can't even focus," she admitted, shamefacedly. "I'm sorry, so very sorry for intruding."

"Shhh child." Glancing at Sakura's feet, she saw that she only had on socks. She must have forgotten her shoes and jacket when she left in a hurry. "Come in." Stepping through the door, Sakura stared at the floor not having the heart to look them in the face. "Go wash up, then meet me in the kitchen. I'll prepare something for that horrible headache."

"Hai," she inclined her head before walking away.

"I'll remain with her. I believe this is going to be a girl to girl talk," she told Lian, who sighed agreeing.

"Fine, don't call Syaoran. Let him stay out there until he decides to come home. This will be a lesson for him," he told his wife giving her a loving kiss.

"He'll learn…

Sakura.

After washing away her raccoon eyes from her smeared mascara, she headed down to the kitchen to meet Syaoran's mother. She had no idea what was going through his family's mind, but she wouldn't be surprised if they wanted her gone.

Entering the kitchen, she looked at Yelen who was pouring some kind of liquid into a cup. Turning she smiled noticing her. "Here you are," she said, placing the cup down. "This should fix you up nicely."

"Thank you," Sakura spoke gratefully, sitting at the island. "I'm truly sorry about tonight. I never wanted to show such a part of me," she apologized, before taking a sip from the cup. Yelen laughed at the way her face contorted. "Gah, what is that?" she asked, hating the after taste.

"A remedy that my family has used for generations. You'll soon learn it," Yelen answered, taking a seat as well. "I accept your apology. And my family was far too worried to think about other things. I feel as though you were my daughter because I worried about you just the same." To hear such kind words from Yelen warmed Sakura's heart, yet it made her feels even worse.

"I've planned to leave tomorrow. I want you to know that I'm not leaving because of you; I just believe it would be a lot better for Syaoran. This is his time away from the city. And I want him to enjoy it without my interference," she explained, staring into the black swirling liquid.

"And I appreciate your worry, but I would feel greatly let down if you were to leave." The seriousness in Yelen's voice made her look up. "My family has spent money on gifts for you. We cannot return them and money is earned from hard work. We cannot throw it away," she explained, in a grave tone. "So to make amends, you must stay for the remainder of the holidays or until the officers call to say it's safe for you to return."

"But Syaoran." Yelen knew she cared about her son or she wouldn't be worrying about his feelings right now.

"Will get over it, my law goes," she informed, firmly.

"The last thing I want to do is cause disruption."

"You won't, believe me."

"Okay," she finally answered, not knowing if it would be the worst mistake of her life. She couldn't bear to remain here with Syaoran, who would no doubt be hostile towards her. "Where is he?" she asked suddenly, realizing that he hadn't come to yell at her as yet.

"Out looking for you. Now drink up and go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Picking up the cup, she put it to her lips and drank quickly ignoring the horrible taste. Finishing up, she made a horrible face feeling incredibly sick. "It might taste nasty, but it works believe me."

"I take it you had prior experience?" Sakura inquired. Smiling keenly, Yelen turned to her.

"I was once a teenager and young lady as well. I've had my days thank you," she spoke, making Sakura laugh.

"I believe…

L

Syaoran.

It was about an hour and a half later that Syaoran returned home. He was upset and filled with worry because he hadn't been able to find Sakura. He didn't know where she could have disappeared to so quickly.

Horrible images of her unconscious in a ditch made him swallow his nerves. Then he would think about someone holding her up or worse her car running out of gas in the middle of nowhere. His thoughts were making him feel guilty as time went on.

Now he knew he shouldn't have allowed her to leave. It was a stupid mistake on his part and he would probably have to live with the consequences. He was entrusted to care for her only to let everyone down. When his house came into view, he frowned not knowing what he was going to tell his family.

Before he turned in his eyes widened in shock staring at Sakura's car that was in the driveway, he couldn't believe it. She was home while he was out searching for her, and his parents hadn't even called him.

Pulling in behind the Mercedes, he turned the car off and got out slamming the door harder than he intended. Walking briskly towards the house, his footsteps made crunching sounds in the snow covered walkway.

Entering his home, he knew that everyone was sound asleep. Taking off his jacket and shoes, he headed up the stairs towards his sister's bedroom. Coming to the door, he turned the knob slowly then moved the door back, the light from the hall stealing into the dark room.

Staring at her bed, he saw that she was sound asleep; he failed to see when Tomoyo's eyes opened. She closed them instantly pretending to be slumbering. He bent down in front of Sakura's bed and sighed sadly staring at her face.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered, in a pained tone. "Always causing trouble," he continued, wearily not understanding the woman in front of him. She was the most impossible and unpredictable person he'd ever come across.

"What do I do to you?" he heard her whisper, he hadn't realized she was awake. Slowly her eyes opened, lonesome poles staring into his.

"You make me lose control," he answered, not knowing if that was a good thing or not. She made him feel good things, but they were always out weighted by the bad things. He didn't like showing emotions. He hated losing control of his feelings and she made him do it every single time.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes," He answered, without thought.

"I see that all I've caused you is pain," Sakura told him, painfully glancing away. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" she inquired, in agony. She didn't want to let him go, but if it was what he wanted then she would give him that much.

"I find that impossible." The frustration he felt was clearly written on his face.

"I want you to kiss me, and if you don't feel anything I'll leave you alone. I'll never bother you, ever again," she told him even though her heart pleaded for her not to say those words. The thought of letting him go before she ever had a firm hold on him greatly infuriated her.

He didn't know if she would keep her promise, but it was a chance he had to take. She knew he lied to her about not contacting Brea. He couldn't drop his girlfriend, because he cared about her. It was the very reason why he was dating her. "Fine," he agreed.

And leaning forward, their lips touched in a very modest kiss, which slowly bloomed becoming an intimate contact. Sakura kissed with everything she was feeling. She wanted him to know her heart belonged to him alone.

He failed to realize when his hand moved to the back of her neck drawing her closer to him. Her kisses always ignited a burning sensation deeply within his soul, which drove him to seek a deeper source of her affections.

Feeling himself becoming lost in her being, he broke the kiss shocked with the emotions that raged in his soul. Breathing hard, he stared into her eyes, his burning fiercely with passion and raw excitement. She watched seeing the emotion in his eyes that told her he wanted her.

In the kiss she felt it, and it made her body weak with the need to feel all of him. "I felt nothing." Those words alone killed everything. She felt as if her air was being cut off. Like some hidden force was strangling the very life from her body.

"You lie," she gasps, holding back tears. "You're lying to me," she accused in disbelief, when he stood up using all his might to block her sorrowful words and anguished look. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not lying," he lied, boldly. "I have no reason to lie." She swallowed hard looking down, her tears slipping from her cheeks. He clenched his fists tightly ignoring the pain he felt for hurting her so needlessly.

"You have every reason to lie," she sobbed, brokenly. A heart-wrenching laugh left her trembling lips. "A deal is a deal, right?" She looked at him, her eyes sparking with tears. "I'll leave you alone, but I promised your mother I would stay until it's safe for me to go home." He looked away not wanting to see her tears; he already felt her misery from hearing her sobs. "I wish I could leave tomorrow, because you, just like my mother, makes me feel as if I have no worth."

"Sakura," he said, not knowing how he was able to find his voice.

"Don't you dare speak my name," she wailed heart, wrenchingly. He went to apologize, but closed his mouth. "Leave me alone." Turning her head away, she faced the wall allowing her tears to run down her face. Turning, he walked away slowly, his feet feeling burdened by his guilt.

Tomoyo watched her brother leave not believing he would such a cold thing. Turning her head away, she felt her tears run down her cheeks. If Eriol were to ever hurt her so badly, she didn't know what she would do. She never wanted to feel Sakura's pain right now…

Closing the room door, Syaoran rested heavily against it. Closing his eyes, his face contorted into a painful expression. He never thought saying those words would hurt her so badly. And he wouldn't have guessed that seeing her in such pain would make him feel like the devil himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wishing she could hear him. Everything they gained, the bond they were forming was now destroyed. He wondered if she would continue to hate him.

Would she ever be able to forgive him?


	14. Chapter 14

Chap

Chap. 14: "In her honor,"

L

L

Like she promised Yelen, Sakura remained with them even though she and Syaoran never spoke…

He noticed how she laughed and was friendly with everyone except he. At the dinner table, she would look through him like he didn't exist. He felt like he was at school, one minute she would be all over him, the next she would act like he wasn't even present.

L

Today was a regular day at the Li household, except for Syaoran didn't feel at home at all. He got home from training about an hour ago. After showering, he fixed himself something to eat. Now he stood in the living room door watching Tomoyo and Sakura look through a magazine together. "Are you serious?" he heard Tomoyo laugh, happily.

"Yeah, the French are weird like that, but spending spring or summer in France is amazing," Sakura replied happily, her legs swinging back and forth. "Maybe you and I can take a trip there sometime," she told Tomoyo, who shook her head eagerly.

"I would love that. I haven't been anywhere before," she informed, softly. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to leave Tomoeda." She turned unto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"How so?" Sakura asked her, inquisitively.

"Well if Eriol asks me to marry him, I'll just remain here," Tomoyo answered, surprising Sakura.

"You aren't even out of high school yet, don't you plan on attending college?" She didn't even know if she wanted to go to college. It was something she was considering more and more; it would be a change of pace for her.

"I do, I guess I really don't know. I mean having a family would be amazing." She smiled happily thinking of her boyfriend. "And I know that Eriol's going to college, he's been offered full scholarships already. One for soccer," she informed proudly. This made Sakura smile. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered, when Hitoshi pulled out a chessboard.

"Come play Syaoran," He called; she hadn't known he was behind them.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I haven't really thought about college or settling down. I find the men in Tokyo suffocating and overbearing. Rich men are all the same," she told Tomoyo, who laughed looking at her dubiously. "I'm very serious, my mother's mother lives in London. I went there this past summer for a visit only to find the Dukes and Lords there are just like men here."

"Your mother's English?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Sakura replied, turning the page of the magazine.

"Cool, auntie Nadeshiko is half English as well. Her father's family remained here after the war," Tomoyo informed.

"Is that the one who has the horses?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for a good day to go riding," Tomoyo shook her head. "Hey Eriol's brother Eli comes home today. If you want, I could set up something for you," she grinned mischievously, making Syaoran knock over one of his men by accident.

"Oh yeah, is he as cute as Eriol?"

"Very, and one year older," Tomoyo informed glancing at her brother. "And if that doesn't work, Kanbi's cousin Jesse is coming to visit them tomorrow. I heard he's to die for."

"I can tell the remainder of my days here will be most exciting," Sakura smiled happily, but it didn't reach her eyes. Syaoran's rejection still hurt badly, she knew it would probably never go away. The only thing she could do right now was play like him hurting her meant nothing.

"What are you two talking about?" Mei Lin asked them, softly.

"Guys, Moyo's going to hook me up," Sakura answered, making Mei Lin laugh.

"Is that so?" she grinned, mischievously. She glanced at Tomoyo, who held naught but great mischief in her amethyst poles. "Well if Sakura wants to find real babes, she needs to come to Hong Kong where Jet Li look a likes are running around." She sat beside them on the floor.

"How come you've never invited me to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo huffed, playfully.

"When you get out of school and turn eighteen you can come for as long as you like. It isn't fun unless you can go clubbing." Mei Lin ruffled her baby sister's hair, making Tomoyo smack her hand away.

"When my father goes to Hong Kong, I might just tagalong to see the real hidden secrets it has to offer," Sakura grinned, closing the magazine. Mei Lin reminded her of Tina in an odd way, though she could tell that Mei Lin was more level headed than her friend.

"You should, it's a very beautiful city. That's where Syaoran wants to go to school," she told Sakura, who wouldn't have cared to know that—or did she. "Where do you want to go to college?"

"I dunno, I can pick any school and get in. Kindda sucks, I don't know if I'm getting in because of my grades or my last name," she muttered, with resentment. "Maybe I'll go to England or the U.S, a new adventure for me. New men, the works." Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed.

"Is it me, or have you gotten worse?" Hitoshi commented dryly, when Syaoran made a stupid move. Syaoran was truly trying to focus on the game but found it was absolutely impossible. "Is your mind in this game?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maybe Jamie would like to play," he said, when the man walked into the room.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend in Tokyo?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly finding it odd.

"Had a boyfriend, I found him boring. He was far too trained."

"Wow," Mei Lin laughed. "Maybe you could teach me how to train Jamie."

"Hey," Jamie cried, hearing his name.

"If I had someone like Jamie, I would feel blessed even if he wasn't trained to do my every bidding. Keeps things interesting." Sakura got up and stretched. "You guys are lucky, I envy you."

"You're still young, you'll find someone," Mei Lin assured, walking over to her boyfriend. He was standing behind Syaoran, who was playing the worse game of his life.

"Maybe." She walked over to the balcony door and stared outside. "It's a beautiful day," she commented softly, touching the glass. It wasn't cold because the porch was insulated.

"Yeah, I wonder if Nades would mind us coming over to ride today," Tomoyo spoke, standing up. She looked at her sister when she ran into the room.

"Syaoran, mom wants you to take me to the mall to meet Santa!" she cried, happily.

"Mother should put you in the choir instead of dancing. God Fiemie," Mei Lin winced, holding her ears.

"Okay," Syaoran sighed, getting out of his chair. "I'm saving you the torture," He told Hitoshi, who laughed shaking his head in agreement. "Let's go Fiemie," he said to his little sister, who beamed a smile at him.

"Great, Sakura do you want to come along?" she asked, Sakura in a pleading tone.

"She can't Fiemie. We're going to Eriol's house to see if his brother is home. Maybe we'll meet you there," Tomoyo answered, making her little sister frown.

"No fair, you always hang out with Sakura," Fiemie grumbled, stubbornly folding her arms over her chest.

"Stop pouting," Syaoran told her. "Come on, I'll buy you ice cream," he promised just to get her to leave. Before turning, Fiemie stuck her tongue out at Tomoyo, making Sakura laugh.

"We'll hang out tomorrow Fiemie." Hearing that, she smiled brightly before disappearing with Syaoran. Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "When are we going to leave?" she inquired, clasping her hands happily behind her back.

"Right now," Tomoyo answered, slyly. "We'll be back later," she told everyone in the room, before she and Sakura disappeared.

"All this mischief," Hitoshi muttered, shaking his head sadly. Mei Lin laughed wrapping her arms around Jamie, who was playing a new game of chess with him.

"Right," she murmured. "Don't you think Syaoran's being stupid?"

"I do," Hitoshi answered, agreeing. "Every time a guy's name was brought up, he practically handed me his men," he laughed, making them join him.

"He's got it bad," Jamie chuckled, wishing Syaoran would get over his pride and pursue Sakura like he wanted.

"Really bad…

L

L

The Mall

L

L

Syaoran and Fiemie had been at the mall for at least an hour. They went to see Santa but the line was far too long, so he decided to get her ice cream first then go back in hopes that the line would be shorter. "Hmmm, yum," Fiemie grinned, after taking a bite of her strawberry and vanilla flavor.

"Glad you like. Let's see you eat all that," Syaoran said, pushing one hand into his pocket.

"Hah I'll show you that I can," Fiemie spoke determinedly, making him smile. Placing his hand on her head, they made their way through the crowd heading to the center of the shopping center. He told Sakura he hadn't felt anything from her kiss yet all he could think about was her and the kiss they shared nights ago.

He needed to make his mind up like she used to tell him. He didn't know what he wanted. He thought pushing her away would ease his mind but it hadn't helped any. Before meeting her, he was always good at making decisions, now all the ones he made always backfired on him.

He got jealous when she and Tomoyo spoke of some guy. He didn't know why it bothered him so greatly. He should be happy that she was considering other people, but he wasn't because it made him feel like he meant nothing to her. And he had no right to think so because he told her he didn't feel anything for her. "Look it's Moyo and Sakura!" Fiemie cried, pointing at them. Looking forward, he saw Eriol, his sister, Sakura and another guy, whom he noticed was Eli.

Running off, she left him to follow behind her. "Hey," He greeted, reaching them. "Eli, you got in early," he commented to Eriol's older brother, he was nineteen. Unlike Eriol, he had chopped hair that was spiked and was a bit taller than he.

"Hey," Eli grinned, shaking Syaoran's hand. He went away to college in Tokyo. "We should have gotten together in Tokyo," he commented, in his manly voice.

"Yeah."

"Where are you guys headed?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, playing with Fiemie's hair.

"To see Santa," Fiemie answered, happily. "Come on." She walked off leaving them to follow. Sakura walked beside Eli starting the conversation that was broken when they met up with Syaoran and Fiemie.

"I never knew it was a fun place," Sakura told Eli, finding him to be very refreshing.

"Well it all depends on if you like riding waves. It's fun for me because of that," He explained, making her shake her head slowly

"Oh, maybe my friends and I will drop by sometime," she smiled, not caring that she was walking next to Syaoran, right now he wasn't even there.

"You should, we need to exchange numbers so we can hook up. How long are you staying here for?" he inquired, when they reached the line to see Santa.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell," she answered, softly.

"I'll make Eriol give Tomoyo my cell number," Eli said, friendlily. "Never thought there would be someone here who would know what I'm talking about. These country people are a bit behind."

"Thanks a lot," Eriol told his brother, who laughed.

"No offense man," Eli grinned, matching his brother.

"Right, just remember that you were once as country as us." Tomoyo laughed at the brothers having gotten over how much alike they were.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with being country," Sakura spoke, with a smile. "They are much nicer than the city people, who are wound up pretty badly."

"I know what you mean. So Syaoran, what's new with you? How's school and everything, Eriol told me you had a girlfriend," Eli grinned looking at Syaoran, who was watching Fiemie move up in the line. He was acting like they weren't even there; he felt much better blocking out their conversation. "A loaded one."

"I wouldn't say that," Syaoran replied, in a not so friendly tone.

"Seems like you're not having a good day," Eli commented, wondering what was bothering his friend.

"Not having a good one for the past days," he told Eli, pushing both hands into his pockets. "See you've grown accustomed to the city," he commented, dryly. Tomoyo frowned not liking his mood one bit; she thought he was wrong to be taking out his frustrations on Eli.

"And you haven't?" Eli inquired, softly.

"I grow tired of it." Sakura wondered if he meant the city or her. She had a feeling he meant he was growing tired of her. "You seem better suited for it though," he grinned, looking at Eli; his smile did not reach his eyes.

"I would agree." Eli returned the smile not fully understanding what Syaoran was saying but Sakura did.

"Hey Fiemie's ice cream looked delicious. You wanna go with me to get some?" Sakura asked Eli, when Fiemie returned with a happy face.

"Yeah," Eli agreed.

"Come on Fiemie, we're leaving," Syaoran took a hold of her hand.

"But I don't want to go," She told her brother frowning. "I want to stay with Moyo and Sakura."

"She can stay with us. We won't be here long," Tomoyo said, knowing that her brother was trying to get away from them.

"See," Fiemie smiled, taking Tomoyo's hand.

"Fine." With that said, Syaoran walked off leaving them staring at his back.

"He must have a lot on his mind," Eli remarked, scratching the back of his head. Sakura watched Syaoran go, not understanding why he was being such a jerk. He got what he wanted did he not? She left him alone she wasn't bothering him…

L

L

Later.

L

L

When Syaoran got home, he wasn't surprised that Eli and Eriol were over. He didn't have a problem with Eli, but seeing him around Sakura pissed him off really badly. At dinner his parents noticed that he hardly ever spoke. "How was the meat?" Yelen asked, Syaoran looking at him.

"Good mother," Syaoran answered, looking up only briefly. If Syaoran wasn't moping then it was Sakura. She felt like she had three Fiemie's instead of one.

"Fiemie, did you enjoy visiting with Santa?" Lian asked his daughter since, as she appeared to be the liveliest out of his younger children.

"Ah huh, he said my wishes would come true," she smiled brightly, her legs swinging back and forth beneath the table.

"Maybe I should go to him. I have a few wishes I would like to come true," Sakura spoke, entering the conversation. She was sitting beside Eli with Jamie on the other side of her.

"Like what?" Eli inquired before taking a bit of his food. Swallowing he answered his own statement. "I wish wasn't I so beautiful," He teased making her laugh with the others.

"I was being serious," she told him, with a genuine smile. "For example I wish I could make everyone around me happy."

"It seems to me that you do," Xiefia told Sakura.

"Not everyone, my family is something I can't seem to win over," she replied, but Xiefia knew her brother was included in that equation.

"You can't please everyone, it's a fact of life," Lian told her wisely. "You make one happy while displeasing the other."

"I wish it was possible though. Wouldn't it be wonderful?"

"Maybe you should get your head out of the clouds," Syaoran spoke, in a not so nice voice. "For you to make everyone happy you must first become selfless to everyone." Right now Sakura wished he were anywhere but at the table.

"Like your father said, it's impossible," Eli told Syaoran in a philosophical voice. "If you could name one person who has made everyone happy I would gladly relinquish my case." (Can You?)

"I never said it was possible," Syaoran countered, in a strong voice. Suddenly, Sakura wish she hadn't brought up this conversation. "A person can't make everyone happy because selfish people will always be present." His eyes peered at Sakura through his glasses.

"Nadeshiko said we can ride tomorrow if the day permits," Yelen told everyone, breaking off that conversation. "The weather man said it should be beautiful out."

"I can't tomorrow. Grandfather wants me to stay later to help him prepare new trainees," Syaoran told her, having lost his appetite. "I think I'm going to leave tonight so I can get up early." Sakura told Yelen that she would stay for the remainder of the holiday, but she didn't know if she would be able to make it with how Syaoran was treating her.

"Does he need any help?" Eli asked him, softly.

"No, Mika, Max and I are going to take care of it," he answered, shutting down Eli's generous offer. He lifted his expressionless face to Eli. "He might believe that you've become too much like the city."

"I haven't stopped training just because I've left. I've found a different school to join," Eli explained to his long time friend feeling a bit of aggression aimed at him.

"Exactly, you've joined another school," Syaoran replied, firmly. The atmosphere surrounding the dinner table was so thick that Sakura felt like she couldn't breath.

"May I be excused?" Sakura asked, interrupting them.

"Hai," Yelen answered, not believing Syaoran's lack of manners. Everyone could understand why poor Sakura wanted to flee the room.

"Thank you." Getting her plate, Sakura exited the room heading towards the kitchen.

"I should get going. Can I be excused as well?" Again Yelen shook her head. Everyone watched him walk through the door.

Entering the kitchen, he placed his plate in the sink not even looking at Sakura. "Why are you being so cruel?" she asked him in a broken tone. But he walked out of the room not even bothering to answer her. Frowning she stared out the window feeling responsible for his coldness towards Eli.

L

Syaoran.

L

He packed a small bag with his personal things and change of clothing. Closing it, he turned off his room light and headed down the stairs. "Syaoran," He turned to Tomoyo who walked out of her room. "What's the matter?" She asked him softly, walking towards him.

"Nothing's the matter," He answered, continuing on his way. She frowned watching him go. She knew if his mood didn't change he was going to push Sakura away permanently.

He was passing the living room when something told him to look inside. There he saw Eli and Sakura sitting in front of the fireplace engaged in a private conversation. Frowning he turned away when Sakura looked at him.

He got his coat, shrugged it on and walked out the door pulling close it behind him. Sighing he walked toward Mika, who was in the driveway waiting for him. "Hey man," he greeted, his cousin climbing into his truck.

"Hey, I thought you were going to come tomorrow morning."

"Changed my mind."

"Okay…"

L

L

Next Day.

L

L

They had to postpone their riding trip because the weather hadn't held up. Instead they decided to stay home. Resting on her bed in the corner, Sakura turned on her phone to see who had called her since leaving home.

Noticing how many she had a rueful smile touched her lips. "Maybe it's time that I go home," she sighed softly, turning her phone off. If she went back the guy who attacked her wouldn't dare to when she was around her friends. And she was sure that her father would get her body guards until they were sure it was safe for her to venture out alone.

"Hey, what you up to?" Tomoyo asked, her walking into the room.

"Nothing, just checking my messages," she told Tomoyo, with a smile. "You going out?" she asked her friend. Syaoran hadn't been home all day; she figured he was staying away because of her. It didn't feel right to force him out of his home.

"Not alone. Eriol just called, he wants to know if you and I want to go out to dinner with them tonight," she answered, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be fun, but do you think we could go to the mall first? I still haven't picked out your father and brother's gifts," she told Tomoyo, scooting off her bed.

"You're still going to get him something?" she asked Sakura, in surprise.

"Yeah, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I was just surprised that's all," Tomoyo smiled. "Well let me catch a shower first okay?"

"I'll wait for you downstairs …"

L

L

Syaoran…

L

L

At break he sat on a bench away from the other guys in the eating room. He didn't feel like conversing with anyone, he just wanted to be alone. Turning he stared at the falling snow outside, he knew his family would postpone riding the horses until it was better.

He felt sorry for the guys who were on his team because he was working them really hard. Looking at them, he knew they were in pain. When his cousin started for him, he wished Mika would go somewhere else. "You don't seem to be in a good mood," Mika told him, taking a seat.

"Everyone seems to notice that," he replied, wearily.

"Well it's pretty noticeable. The other Syaoran is usually very friendly," Mika said, resting against the wall. "I could hear you torturing your students from my room," he joked, but grew serious sensing that his cousin was far from the joking mood. "Okay, have you confronted Ken about the whole issue?"

"What?" he asked, with a lost expression.

"About him trying to force himself on Sakura," he answered, getting Syaoran's attention. "I told you the night I dropped her off. She left with him when you hadn't come after her. He brought her to the pool house to get her drunk and take advantage." Syaoran felt really guilty because he'd totally forgotten about that. "You didn't remember?" His cousin was shocked that he would forget something so serious.

"No, I was angry with her for having my family and I worry for so long," he answered, making Mika frown looking away from him. "That I forgot," he finished, in shame.

"I guess we look alike because she thought it was you when I showed up," he told his cousin, in a soft voice. "Or maybe she was just delirious with fright, and merely thought it was you because she was crying out for you."

"When we're finished here, how about we make a stop at the rec?" he said to Mika when their break was up.

"Okay, please take it easy on your men. We want them to survive tonight."

"Fine," he smiled, but felt even more worked up. He had forgotten about the Ken problem because he was so angry with Sakura. Ken had better not be at the recreation center because he was going to make him pay for trying to force himself on Sakura. He might have gotten away with it for the past days, but tonight he was going to get what was coming to him…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

She and Tomoyo arrived at the mall early to finish up their shopping. Now they were in a jewelry store waiting to pick up Fiemie's gift. "Are you sure you want to get her something so expensive?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura softly.

"Yeah, she'll love it. She's after all a ballerina right?" Sakura smiled softy, taking the small gift-wrapped box.

"Right," she agreed, when they started from the store. "Eriol and Eli should be meeting us here soon," she told her friend as they walked through people window-shopping. "Oh, look at this store," she said, stopping in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Getting a little frisky with Eriol are we?" Sakura teased, lightheartedly. Tomoyo flushed looking away innocently. "Ah, I knew it!" Tomoyo look at her a bit horrified.

"Please, don't say anything."

"I wouldn't," Sakura assured, when they started on their way. "You should pick up something from there to make his Christmas day even more exciting," she told her friend, raising her brows suggestively.

"Already done."

"Oh wow," Sakura laughed spotting Eriol and Eli making their way towards them. They were going to eat at the 'Outback Steak House' that was in the mall.

"So what do you think of Eli?" Tomoyo asked her, softly.

"He's nice."

"And?"

"Cute."

"Meaning?"

"He's good." She didn't know how to answer because she wasn't fully over Syaoran. In fact she didn't know if she would ever be.

"Okay." Tomoyo didn't push the subject since as she had a good idea why Sakura was answering so vaguely. Besides Eriol and Eli had reached them, "Hey," she greeted when he gave her a soft kiss.

"Hey," Eli greeted Sakura. "You guys went shopping I see," He said taking notice of her bags.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're finally going to get a Christmas tree and light the house. I have no idea why we waited for so long," Sakura told him, when they walked off.

"Li's always do it late. It's sort of like a tradition," He told her.

"Oh."

"I hope you're hungry," he grinned, when they got on the escalator.

"Sakura doesn't eat a lot so don't expect her to clean her plate," Tomoyo informed in a matter of fact voice. "She's a guys dream date."

"Funny," Sakura laughed, in a happy tone. She didn't know why Syaoran couldn't be more like Eli, he was much fun to be around.

"Hey she's right." Eli winked at her when they reached the bottom. "So what do you think you'll be getting?"

"Seeing as how it's a steakhouse, maybe steak," she replied, making him laugh.

"Smart ass…"

L

Syaoran.

L

He sat across from Mika watching the snow-covered fields pass them. Reaching over, Mika changed the station. "God, you're wonderful company," he told his cousin, sarcastically. Driving into a puddle, chocolate snow splashed covering the back of his truck in it.

"Ain't I?" Syaoran replied, when his cousin found a rock station.

"Jesus, maybe you shouldn't return to the city if this is what it's turning you into" he told Syaoran, who smiled knowing there was a chance he might not return.

"Maybe you're right. Coming back here would make me valedictorian automatically," he told Mika, who laughed.

"Shit that automatically makes Eriol salutatorian instead of Vale, which makes me third in class instead of second. You need to stay where you are," he told his cousin truthfully, Syaoran laughed.

"If you insist."

"I do," Mika chuckled, when the recreation center came in sight. When they were close enough he saw Ken and his friends sitting on their cars having a party of their own. Mika had no idea what was going through Syaoran's mind when he pulled into a parking space.

Getting out of the truck, he left his cousin looking at him as he made his way across the pavement. Laughing, Ken looked up when Syaoran stopped in front of them. "Well hello there Syaoran my man," he greeted, flicking his cigarette that landed in front of Syaoran.

"It's beyond that," Syaoran replied, tightly. "How could you do something so low?" He spat repulsively, making Ken jump off his car top.

"Easy," he grinned, making Syaoran fume.

"That's good to know." He lunged at Ken punching him in the face. He stumbled back landing on top his car, his friends gasp in surprise.

"There goes the friendship," Ken spat, spitting out blood. Getting up, he inclined his head at his friends making them jump at Syaoran, he included.

Syaoran upper cut him before kneeing him in the stomach. Tossing him away, he blocked another blow punching the guy in the face. He coughed when Ken punched him strongly in the stomach, making him stumble back.

Looking up, he didn't have time to block the blow and got hit in the back knocking him to the ground. "Shit!" Mika shouted, running to help his cousin. He thought it was low for all of them to gang up on him. Hey!" he cried, pulling a guy off. Spinning him around, he punched him swiftly sending him flying off his feet.

Syaoran flipped to his feet when he had a chance and went at Ken who was already waiting for him…

L

Sakura.

L

"So how did you enjoy dinner?" Eli asked her. She was driving her car to recreation center where they planned to hang out for a while.

"Yeah it was good." She slowed putting on her signal when Eriol turned the corner.

"Good, I would feel bad if you hadn't enjoyed yourself." Listening to music, she paid attention to the road. It wasn't a good one and she didn't want to hit a bad hole and ruin her car like the last one. She hated this one, and wished her father would get her a new Bentley. "What do you do when you're home?"

"Hang with my friends, party do stupid things. The same things everyone does."

"Right," he chuckled. "So do you have a click or something?"

"If you mean if I hang with a specific group of people, yes. Most of them have been my friends from since I can remember," she told him, turning another corner behind Eriol. The sun was already down. And it seemed as if her energy went with it.

"Like people here," he murmured, staring out the window. "So how do you like spending the holidays with a regular family?"

"Love it," she told him, truthfully.

"That's good. You know you should come to school at Tokyo Uni," he said, making her glance him. She hadn't thought about that as a choice. "It's close to home and you'd enjoy it."

"I don't know where I want to go. It's not really a big deal right now," she replied, pulling into the parking lot behind Eriol. Finding a parking space, she turned her car off. "Maybe I should be thinking about it, but I feel it's the least of my problems."

"What kind of problems could someone like you be having, other than money problems." She thought that was a very biased thing to say.

"Everyone has problems, it doesn't matter if you're rich or not," she told him, opening her car door.

"Right, I'm sorry for making that comment," he apologized, following her out of the car. Setting her alarm, they walked off together to meet Tomoyo and Eriol who were standing at the door waiting for them.

"Don't worry about it." He pulled the door open for her to enter. Walking into the warmth of the building, she took off her jacket.

"Tomoyo!" Naoko called, running up to them. "Thank goodness you're here."

"What's up?"

"Your brother got in a fight not too long ago with Ken," she told them.

"Oh God, is he okay?" Tomoyo inquired, worriedly.

"Yeah, he's with Mika, come on." Glancing at Sakura, she walked off following behind Naoko.

"Syaoran getting into a fight, isn't that the first time in a very long time?" Eli spoke, in amusement.

"Yeah the last time he got into a fight was with one of Mei Lin's old boyfriends," Eriol replied, when Syaoran came in sight. He was sitting on a sofa with a bottle of beer at his lips and another on his cheek.

"Must have been something important…"

L

L

Syaoran looked at his sister when she appeared in front of him bending down. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, when he moved the bottle from his lips. She glanced at the five that was resting at his feet not believing she'd ever seen him drink so much.

"Fine," he answered, opening the one that was resting on his cheek.

"God, what were you thinking?" she cried, when Eriol and the others appeared behind her. Looking up, he frowned seeing Sakura standing beside Eli. "You idiot!"

"Give it a rest Tomoyo," he spoke coldly, getting out of the sofa. When he walked off, she got up turning to look at his retreating back.

"I don't understand what's wrong with him," she frowned, in anger. Sakura looked at Syaoran when he disappeared in a room followed by Mika a moment later. "I'll get some ice to put on his cheek so it doesn't bruise."

"I don't think he'll be needing it," Eriol said, following behind her. This left Sakura and Eli standing in the same spot both at a loss as what to say. She sat in the seat Syaoran had occupied when Mika left the room.

"Sakura!" Hearing her name she looked at Mika, who was waving her over to him.

"Excuse me," she told Eli, who shook his head. Getting up, she walked to Mika who was standing with Naoko talking about something. "Yeah?"

"Can you bring this to Syaoran please?" He asked holding a bottle of beer. "I need to drop Naoko home," he explained. She shook head taking it front him.

"Okay, but I don't believe I'm the person he wants to see," she warned, not knowing if she wanted to go anywhere near Syaoran. He and Naoko smiled in return making Sakura believe she was missing something.

"I believe otherwise," he said, before walking off. Sighing in resignation, she took the bottle to the room like she was ordered. She needed to talk to him and make it clear that he didn't have to fight Ken if it had had anything to do with her.

L

When she walked into the room, she latched the door behind her not wanting to be interrupted until she was finished. "Go away Tomoyo," he said, from the couch he was lying on, his arm over his eyes.

"I'm not Tomoyo," she spoke, making him groan.

"Not in the mood Sakura, I feel like shit," he said, warning her.

"I haven't said anything yet," she countered, making her way towards him.

"But you are," he retorted, knowing a lot about her, more than she thought. "Are you happy?"

"Happy? What do I have to be happy about?" she asked, standing over him. "I never asked you to fight with Ken. You did it on your own accord," she spoke, bitingly.

"I know," he sighed, moving his hand from his face. "I wanted to. He needed to feel pain for what he tried to do." She looked at his bruised hand deciding to sit next to him on the sofa.

"He did nothing."

"He tried that's all that matters. I was so angry with you that I forgot about what you went through. Some bodyguard I am," he sighed, his eyes not leaving hers.

"What happened to your glasses?" she asked since, as he didn't have it on.

"My dumb ass fought with it on." She laughed wondering if it was the alcohol talking or really he. Momentarily his eyes turned teasing, "You'll have to fix it."

"Me?" she cried, making him smile. "Why?"

"Because I was fighting for your honor." He sounded so much like her knight in shining armor that Sakura's heart melted.

"You shouldn't have." He reached for her hand. This was very strange to Sakura; she thought he was angry with her. The man in front of her had so many mood swings that she could hardly keep track of them.

"Like I said—" His eyes dropped to her lips. When it came to Sakura, he didn't know what he wanted because he changed his mind so many times. One minute he wanted her nowhere near him, then the next he had to have her. And when he saw her with other guys, he felt threatened which shouldn't happen. "I wanted to."

She went to reply but it was lost when he pulled her down to his lips. Feeling the contact, and his tongue move to part her lips, a shaky breath stirred within her. His hand moved to the back of her neck to keep her to him. "Syaoran," she whispered, wondering if he'd lost his mind.

"Shhh," he whispered, caressing the back of her neck soothingly. Well there were two things she could do at this very moment. Move away from the kiss or enjoy it because that was always what she wanted. She opted for the second because she loved it when his lips touched her.

Returning the sweet embrace, she straddled him to get more comfortable. This was the first time he initiated a kiss without her asking, and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Her body quivered feeling his hand slip beneath her shirt, moving gently across her back. "Hmmm," she moaned. "Don't tell me you're drunk," she said, before they kissed again.

"I'm sober believe me," his voice was so husky that she melted with the need for him. The room felt like it had suddenly jumped passed a hundred degrees, or maybe it was her body going wild with desire. Whatever it was, she loved every bit of it. "Very sober," he repeated, moving his head. She met him in a soft kiss, their lips parting to enact the gently thrusting of their tongues.

Slowly her eyes closed, the world outside their lip lock melting away…

L

Outside the room…

L

"The door is locked," Tomoyo told Eriol, trying to open it. "What do you think is going on in there?" he smiled, resting against the wall. Looking across the room, he saw that his brother was looking at them obviously waiting for Sakura to return.

"I don't believe I have to answer that." He knew nothing would happen between Sakura and his brother. She was far too in love with his thickheaded friend to be swayed by any man's charms, and for that he thought Syaoran lucky.

"Oh," she smiled, turning to him. "Oh!" she said, a bit louder in surprise.

"Yeah, come on I'll take you home…"


	15. Chapter 15

L

L

L

Chap. 15: "Continuation…"

L

L

L

The Li house was filled with the sweet aroma of food, even though Yelen had finished cooking hours ago. It was a small meal because her son, Tomoyo and Sakura hadn't been present for dinner. They were still waiting for them to come home. "The day after tomorrow should be a good day to go riding," Mei Lin, told her mother and sisters.

"Tomorrow, we have to decorate the house, and get a tree. Nadeshiko's been waiting to see you girls and Syaoran. She's finally over her flu," Yelen replied, lifting her eyes to her daughters, as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth.

"That's good to hear, I have some pictures of Gabby for her," Xiefia informed, placing the last plate on the plate rack. When the phone started to ring, Mei Lin walked over to it, and picked it up. Looking at the number, she frowned wondering who was calling them from a private line.

"Moshi, moshi, Li residence," she answered, looking at her family. Fiemie was sitting on a chair at the island playing with the cookie dough they were about to bake.

"Hello, is Li Syaoran there?" a female's voice inquired, getting her attention.

"No, may I ask who is calling?"

"Morimoto Brea," Brea answered, thinking that this must be one of his sisters. Mei Lin was surprised to hear the name of the girl her brother was supposedly dating.

"Oh, I'll tell him you called," she said, then paused. "Hold on," she told Brea looking at her sisters. "Do you think Sakura and Syaoran are close together?" she asked them not knowing she was making a big mistake. "Do you think he'll be in later tonight?"

"I don't think so," Xiefia answered. "You know they aren't on good terms."

"Right."

"Excuse me," Brea said softly, trying to hold down the agitation present in her voice. "Would that happen to be Kinomoto Sakura?" she inquired, tapping her finger on her make up table.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately," Brea answered, without thought. Mei Lin frowned wondering if there was some kind of feud between these two girls. "Could you please tell Syaoran that I called?"

"Yeah," Mei Lin answered, before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Morimoto Brea," she answered, receiving surprised looks. "Seems like she's finally remembered Syaoran's home number." Yelen thanked the heavens that Mei Lin was a grown woman. If she were still Tomoyo's age, it would no doubt cause problems.

"Isn't that surprising?" Xiefia murmured, when Tomoyo walked into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, are you guys baking cookies?" she asked, spying a fresh batch on the counter.

"Yes, and those are for Nadeshiko," Xiefia, warned before she had a chance to steal one. "Fiemie and Mei Lin are about to make some for us."

"Oh."

"Where's Sakura? And did you have a good time?" Mei Lin inquired, nosily. Tomoyo smiled, taking a seat beside Fiemie. "Fiemie, go ask papa and the guys if they want some cookies when we're finished," she told her little sister, who sighed.

"You guys are going to gossip aren't you?" Fiemie grumbled, slipping off the chair. "Why can't I hear?"

"Your ears haven't matured yet," Yelen, told her daughter. Frowning, Fiemie turned, and walked out the door.

"Well anyways, the night when Sakura left the mall she got picked up by Ken," she said snatching a cookie. She smiled apologetically to her mother. "He tried to kiss her after getting her very drunk."

"That weasel. I knew never to trust him," Mei Lin huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mika stopped him. He told Syaoran, but he forgot about it. He remembered today, and got into a fight with Ken about it." This news instantly got everyone's attention.

"Goodness, is he hurt?" Yelen bursts, in a motherly tone.

"I'm sure he's fine mama," Xiefia, assured, placing her hand gently upon her shoulder.

"He's okay mama. besides Sakura's making sure," she informed popping the cookie in her mouth, a smile upon her lips.

"Really?" Mei Lin laughed, totally forgetting about Brea.

"Really."

L

L

About half n' hour later…

L

L

Sakura's car pulled into the driveway. The lights turned off as well as the engine, but the doors remained closed. Inside the young couple shared another sweet kiss. Her hand was upon his cheek, as she lavished in the sensuously fluid motions of his tongue. "Hmmm," she smiled, dreamily when they broke the kiss.

They hadn't done anything in the room. It could have happened, but neither felt it was the right time for such a move. They cared for each other, that weren't in question, but they thought it was best not to rush things. "Let's go inside," he said, before giving her another kiss.

"Yeah," she laughed, softly when he kissed her again. Reaching for her door, she unlocked it, but didn't move because they were sharing another. She felt like she was in a fairytale. Having him kiss her so many times, and look at her in such intimate ways, made it feel surreal.

"Okay." Opening his door, he got out, and closed it on time with Sakura. She locked it, before making her way towards the house with Syaoran. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him, standing in front of the door.

She laughed placing her hands on his cheek. "Don't want to share you yet?" he said, gruffly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Selfish, are we?" she murmured, smiling.

"Yeah." Right when he kissed her, the door opened to reveal his father. Breaking apart, still locked in each other's arms, they stared at him in surprise, a light blush tinting Sakura's cheek.

"Father," Syaoran said, politely.

"Li-san," Sakura, continued right behind him. Lian stared at the young couple in front of him, wondering when they would make their minds up. It was either they hated each other or loved the other; he found it odd that they wanted both.

"Son, Sakura," he replied, his hand still on the door. "Aren't you coming inside?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered, a bit awkwardly. "Are we going to put lights up tomorrow?" he asked, knowing this was the latest they had ever waited to put lights up.

"Yes." Lian, moved out of the way to allow them entrance. "I was just going to look at the house," he told them, stepping outside.

"Okay." Lian left them, standing there. Sakura laughed softly, looking at Syaoran in amusement.

"Got tongue tied, did we?" she teased, making him laugh. Their moment was broken when Yelen walked into the hall, with Fiemie at her side.

"Syaoran," she spoke, making her son, look at her. Reaching out, she touched his cheek, a slight frown touching her lips. "Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked him over-protectively.

"I'm fine mother. Really," he told her, placing his hand over hers. "Fine."

"Okay," she smiled, at them. "If you're hungry tell me."

"I will." She walked away leaving them with Fiemie, who was staring at them cutely, something dancing in her brown poles.

"Sakura, we're making cookies," Fiemie said happily, getting the girl's attention. "Come, I want to show you the ballerinas I made."

"Okay," Sakura smiled, reaching for her hand. "I'll be right back," she told Syaoran.

"Yeah, meet me upstairs."

L

L

Separating, he headed upstairs while Sakura went with his sister, to be tortured by the older ones. Entering his room, he closed the door behind him. Then he pulled off his shirt knowing he needed to take a shower. Struggling with Ken on the ground wasn't the smartest thing, "At least that's over with," he sighed, going into his bathroom.

L

L

Brea…

L

L

After calling the Li house, and finding out that Sakura was staying with Syaoran, she grew pissed. She couldn't believe that bitch, had actually followed him home. "What the hell do I have to do to keep them apart?" she cried, angrily, standing in front of her large bedroom window.

She could not allow this to happen. She did not get him kicked out of school, just to have her follow behind him, like a lost dog. "A dog," she muttered distastefully, wondering what she would have to do now. Closing her eyes, she thought about her contact in Tokyo. Jack would surely know why Sakura was there with Syaoran.

All she had to do was get into contact with him when she returned home in two days. A little negotiating in a woman's way would get him spilling his guts. "Better enjoy your stay bitch, because it's going to end," she promised herself, scowling.

When there was a knock on her door, she turned, an instant smile plastering upon her face. "Enter," her voice, echoed like a beautiful song. It opened and a handsome young man entered, a charming smile forming when he laid eyes on her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Takahashi Julian, spoke standing in the doorway. Brea took in his dazzling smile, his sleek black hair, and those engaging midnight poles feeling faintish.

"Not at all, I was just about to join everyone," she informed, speaking of the party that was taking place downstairs. A month ago, Julian's parents passed away, leaving he, and his twin brother heirs to the family fortune. Knowing this, she administered all the comfort he needed even though they were apart.

Her family was spending the holidays with them, at their very old family estate. She was enjoying herself immensely, for some day it would all belong to her. "Can I be honored with escorting such a very fine young lady?"

"You can," she grinned happily, making her way elegantly towards him. "I hope when I leave to Tokyo, you will take the time to visit me," she said, showing the character of a very amiable young lady. She made sure he was hers; she gave him everything there was to give, and then some to make sure he was pleased with her…

"I shall," he promised…

L

L

Li Residence…

L

L

Sakura slowly turned Syaoran's doorknob. Pushing it forward, she entered quietly dressed in her nightgown. Pausing, she stared at him as he stood in front of the window. The streetlight shone through the window, making him appear to glow.

A fond smile touched her lips, as she stared at her angel. "My angel," she whispered, when he took notice of her presence and turned slightly. "I hope I am not interrupting you from your thoughts," she said, like the fine blue blood she was.

"You're not," he replied, like a common young man. "Actually, I was thinking about you and I," he informed, when she started for him. Stepping into the light, it washed over her body making her copper locks shine.

"What about?" she inquired, emeralds lifting to his face.

"Well…" He reached to caress her face. "About tonight."

"You haven't—ch" he silenced her, by placing his finger upon her lips.

"I haven't," he assured, making her sigh. "Actually, I was thinking about where our relationship might go," he informed, surprising Sakura.

"What about Brea?" she asked, when he moved his hand from her lips.

"Haven't heard from her, and she hasn't returned any calls. There's nothing there," he informed, with anger present in his voice. "Guess getting kicked out of school, made her see the light. I don't care."

"Are you sure?" The last thing she wanted to do was get hurt by him.

"Yeah."

"No more her?"

"No more," he assured.

"So does that mean?"

"Not yet," he chuckled softly, seeing obvious disappointment on her face. "There are some things, I need to ask you first." Taking her hand, he led her towards his bed. Sitting down with him, Sakura stared at him in silence, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Okay," she moved her hair behind her ears.

"Other than picking on Brea, locking her in the changing room, and supposedly spraining your ankle. What else did you do?" he asked, really wanting to know what she'd been up to.

"Actually I did hurt my ankle. It just wasn't serious," She told him, truthfully. "I'm not devious enough to do something that might hurt her. I never meant to leave her in the locker room all night, I sort of forgot." He laughed, looking at her in amusement. "I'm very serious. My parents had a field day yelling at me about wrecking my car," she paused for a moment, thinking about the family, who hadn't called her since she'd been in Tomoeda. "I never really had to do anything to piss her off, because she would become fired up from the slightest thing."

"Do you mind me asking you why she hates you so much?" Sakura didn't want to talk about that right now.

"She just hates that I stole her throne away," she answered, simply. "There's nothing else to tell. It's just a rivalry."

"And me getting kicked out of school?" It was the most important question of all. He needed to know if she had anything with him being expelled.

"I did no such thing. I wanted you, therefore, it wouldn't make any sense to get you shipped back to Tomoeda. Would it?" she smiled, her face holding a sincere look.

"I believe you," he told her, believing she wouldn't keep anything else from him.

"Good, because I'm telling the truth," and she was. She did nothing else to Brea or him, and getting him kicked out of school would defy her purpose.

"Now there's also something else that I've decided upon. And I thought you should know," he informed, in a serious voice. Sakura hated it when he got serious, because she feared that something bad was going to happen. She loved—yes she loved him, but feared him terribly when he was upset or held a serious face. Syaoran knew she was worried about what he had to say, but there was no need. "I've decided to remain in Tomoeda."

"You have?" She was very surprised. She thought he would have gone back to the city with her, to enroll in a different school.

"Yeah. It's better for me here," he answered, knowing such news was probably a disappointment.

"I guess you're right," she spoke, after a moment of thought. Then a smile dawned her face. "I don't believe it should matter. We're only three hours away from each other, four if there's traffic. I could fly or drive down on weekends, and holidays or when I miss you."

"It wouldn't bother you?" He was surprised. He thought she would be affected by the long distance, he should have known.

"After all I've been through to get you, a couple hours just to be with you wouldn't bother me the least bit, because you're worth it," she told him, passionately. "And when I can't make it down, you'll come to me, right?" she raised her brows, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah." Giggling, she gave him a fond kiss. He pulled her towards him, resting back on his bed. "You know I would." She rested beside him, a dreamy expression on her face. Being with Syaoran made her so happy that everything in the world seemed perfect, even though it wasn't. He made her extremely pissed off, but did wonders to make her happy, and at peace with herself.

"Can I sleep up here with you?" she whispered softly, not knowing if his parents would mind.

"You're fine. They trust me," he told her, his hand caressing her hair gently.

"Good, because I'm not leaving you," she whispered, making him place a kiss, on her forehead. "I've worked too hard," she murmured. He smiled, listening to her ramblings.

"Have you now?"

"Yeah," she told him, softly. "You're the most meaningful expedition I've ever taken on, and thank God I stuck to it."

"You speak of me as if I am a prize." She lifted herself up, so that she stared at his face.

"Not a prize," she assured. "Much more than that, you make me feel good. I can't explain it," she told him, passionately. "The first guy, I've ever needed so badly." Lying there, Syaoran studied her expressions with a thoughtful face.

"Badly?"

"Will you stop teasing?" He laughed, when she smacked him. "I'm trying to be serious." Rolling her over, he rested on top of her.

"Okay, I'll be serious," he grinned, brushing a loose strand of hair off her face. "I say madam, you drive me absolutely mad to the point where I want to be rid of you, yet I'm drawn back to you," his voice, got softer with every word. "I don't know whether to run for my very life or remain, and face certain death."

"I hope you'll remain."

"I've decided upon that." He played with her hair. "See I find that I go mad with jealously when I see another man near you." For him to admit that he was jealous of other men made Sakura extremely happy, because it made it known that he cared for her.

"Glad to hear." Reaching up, she kissed him softly. It deepened, making Sakura wish, hope, and pray that this was the start of something wonderful…

L

L

Next Day.

L

L

Today they were on route to find a tree at Chang's lot. Watching the scenery, Sakura smiled taking in the sight of the beautiful trees and snow-covered ground. "Tomorrow, can we go skating?" Fiemie inquired, turning to look at Sakura. Lian, Jamie, Mei Lin, Fiemie, her and Syaoran were driving the minivan to the lot.

"I guess, after we go to your auntie's ranch," she told Fiemie, who beamed a happy smile.

"Cool O!"

"Fiemie, turn around," Lian spoke from the front, making her spin around, and sit in her seat beside Mei Lin. Turning her attention back outside, Sakura smiled feeling Syaoran play with her hand. Her time here in Tomoeda was down to a little over a week. And she was very reluctant to leave him behind, but she would have to because of school.

"You know, Sakura's never gone tree shopping before?" Syaoran told everyone, making them laugh, and Sakura flush.

"Thanks Xiao," she told him, turning from the window. "Did you have to share that?" she asked, with a smile.

"I thought it might be helpful."

"Don't believe him," Mei Lin said, turning to her. "Little brother is a horrible liar," she informed, smiling at her brother. "But you know. He makes a very good looking Bell from beauty and the Beast."

"Really?" Sakura smiled, when Syaoran frowned.

"Yeah. One Halloween we dressed him up. Oh he was so cute!"

"Mei Lin," Syaoran said, in a warning tone.

"And then there was this other time."

"If you don't stop, I'll tell a very interesting story that I'm sure Jamie would love to hear," he prompted, making her scowl shutting up.

"Mean," she cried, turning from them.

"Children be nice," Lian chuckled, turning into the tree lot.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, and laughed making him smile. "Don't even say anything," he warned in a firm voice. She laughed, looking at him innocently.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she quickly denied, when Fiemie pulled the door open.

"Right," he said sarcastically, before getting out. She climbed out of the car behind him taking in the tree lot. She was discovering a lot of things with Syaoran. Who would have thought, she would be tree shopping. Her friends would have a ball with this sort of knowledge, yet she didn't care because it was special to her.

Feeling the cold wind whip around her, she shivered. Taking off his scarf, he wrapped it around her neck gently. "But don't you need it?" Sakura asked, him worriedly.

"No I'm good," he answered, only thinking about her. Leaning forward, she gave him an affectionate kiss, loving him with all her heart.

"Come on, Sakura!" Fiemie pulled her away from Syaoran. Laughing, Sakura followed behind her. Looking back, she smiled winking at Syaoran before she looked forward. "We're going to get the best tree ever."

"I bet we are."

L

Syaoran.

L

"She's changed a lot since the time she got here," Lian told Syaoran, as they walked through the rows of trees, looking for a good one.

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"For once my brother has some use," Mei Lin teased, walking next to Jamie, their hands intertwined.

"I have a lot of use," he defended, stubbornly. She only laughed in return.

"I agree, Syaoran," Jamie helped out. They stopped at a row, so her father could examine a good-looking tree. "You're really good for her. An odd couple, but good nonetheless." He looked at Mei Lin affectionately.

They looked at a group of boys when one pushed another into a row. "Don't they know it's dangerous to play around here?" Lian muttered, shaking his head.

L

Sakura.

L

"Slow down, Fiemie," Sakura laughed, trying keep up with the little girl. "Come back, we're going to lose the others." Stopping beside a row, she failed to take notice of the pressure that was placed on the strap that was holding them upright.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she called to Sakura, when she spotted the perfect tree. "Oh I've found a tree, come look!" she cried, eagerly to Sakura, pointing at it.

"Fine." She went to walk off, but paused hearing a creaking sound. Looking to her side, her eyes widened when the rope snapped, sending the trees crashing towards her. Screaming, she shielded her face…

L

Hearing her scream, people looked at the girl, who was instantly covered by the trees. "Sakura!" Mei Lin gasps, before they ran off to the scene. Jamie was the first to reach; bending down he reached for her, and pulled her out from under the mess.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, not believing such a thing would happen.

"I'm fine," she answered, dusting off herself.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, placing his hand beneath her chin. She smiled, shaking her head to assure him. Satisfied, he reached out, and pulled a twig from her hair, when the owner of the lot ran up to them, looking horrified.

"I never thought I would have a tree fall on me." They laughed listening her.

"A unique memory," Lian offered, turning his attention to the owner.

"I'm so very sorry," the man apologized, fearful that he would be sued for the incident. "I don't know what happened. Please is there anything I can do?" he inquired, pleadingly.

"Can we have the tree in the middle of the lot, since as yours fell on Sakura?" Fiemie asked.

"Fiemie!" Lian spoke, sharply.

"It's okay," Sakura assured, placing her arm lovingly around Fiemie's shoulder. "But we would like that tree. It'd make Christmas even better," she told the man, with a smile.

"Okay, done," he answered quickly, giving them the best tree in the whole lot. Sakura winked at Fiemie, who winked back, a mischief smile forming.

"You guys did that on purpose," Syaoran joked, looking at the two of them. "And I'm not surprised that you had to pick the biggest tree in the whole lot," he commented, dryly.

"Right," Sakura laughed, watching him walk off with Jamie and Lian to get the tree.

L

L

Home.

L

L

Yelen, and the others remained home, to get the lights and ornaments out of the tiny room above the garage. Their job was to untangle them so when the tree arrived, they could easily decorate it, while the men lighted the house. Hearing the door open, they looked at the entrance to the den when Fiemie appeared glowing. "We got the biggest tree ever!" she exclaimed, happily. "So big, that papa had to cut it before we left."

"Really now?" Yelen smiled, standing up with her daughters and son in law.

"Yep, it was free too because a tree fell on Sakura."

"Is she okay?" Xiefia asked, worriedly. They looked at Sakura when she appeared beside Fiemie, with Mei Lin right behind her.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, moving the little girl out of the way so the tree could be brought in.

"Is everything set up mother?" Mei Lin asked, pushing her hands into her back pockets.

"Yes," Yelen answered, gently. She moved out of the way when Syaoran, Jamie and Lian brought the large tree in. She hoped they would have enough ornaments and lights to decorate it. "It's lovely."

"Yeah," Lian agreed, when they locked it in place. They went to move, but had to hold unto it because it swayed uneasily, making the women gasp. Syaoran and Jamie held it in place, while his father worked to tighten the holder. "Try again," he told them.

Moving back, they waited for it to sway again, but nothing happened. "It's good," Syaoran told his father, who got off the floor. Tomoyo walked into the room carrying a tray of hot chocolate, making everyone take one.

Taking a sip, Sakura savored the sweet chocolate taste. "Delicious," Fiemie giggled, sitting on the floor cutely. "Mama, are we going to decorate now?" she inquired, adorably.

"Yes, darling," Yelen answered, distractedly. She and Xiefia got a string of lights to start wrapping around the tree.

"What you thinking about?" Syaoran asked, Sakura standing behind her.

"Nothing," She whispered in return, holding her cup in both hands. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her rest against him. Watching the women decorate the tree, made her feel a bit left out, which she didn't understand. Since the day she arrived, they made her feel right at home. However there were some things she felt she shouldn't interfere with.

It was such a precious family tradition, that she didn't want to interfere, because she'd already done so on their holiday. "Aren't you going to help?" he asked, making her sigh.

"I think I'll just watch," she said, uneasily. "I don't really want to interrupt," she admitted so that only he heard.

"Don't be silly."

"Besides, I want to finish my hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"You're a horrible liar." Removing the cup from her hands, he placed on the tray as well as his cup.

"Syaoran," she said, a bit uneasily, when he moved her towards the tree. Bending down, he picked up a container of ornaments.

"Shhh," Taking one out, he reached for the tree. She smiled, watching him put on one. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, she laughed knowing he had one brow raised over his glasses. The pair he broke was being fixed; luckily he had an extra pair here.

Timidly, she reached for one. Reaching out, she hung it on, pleased with the spot she chose. Handing her the box, he moved away from her. "Where are you going?"

"To help my father outside. This is a woman's thing," he answered, before disappearing out the door, leaving her with his mother and sisters.

After a while, Yelen left to start on dinner, leaving them to finish the tree. "Look Sakura," Fiemie said, showing her a beautiful ballerina ornament. "It's me," she grinned, happily.

"Aw… how cute," she smiled, when Fiemie placed it on the tree. Looking at the box that remained, she found they were all named. Reaching out, she picked up the soccer player that had Syaoran's name on it.

"He's dad's little soccer champ," Xiefia informed, noticing she was staring at it. "I hope he makes the team at your school, he's amazing," she boosted proudly, Sakura smiled.

"I've never seen him play," she said softly, before placing it on the tree, in a spot where she would be able to see it.

"You'd be awed. And look here," Mei Lin grinned, getting Sakura's attention. "This seems to be a new one." She turned around an angel. "We couldn't get you a cheerleader, because that's Tomoyo, and Fiemie's the ballerina," She explained, when Sakura saw her name at the bottom. "We asked Syaoran if you played any other sports, but he said to make you the angel, since as you were anything but that," she informed, making Sakura laugh.

"Was he still upset with me when you asked him?" she inquired, they laughed shaking their heads.

"How'd you know?" Xiefia grinned, when Mei Lin placed the ornament next to Syaoran's. "You know, I've been wondering about your family," She told Sakura sobering.

"What about them?" Sakura asked, softly.

"Well…won't they mind that you and my brother are dating?" Sakura knew her mother would freak out as well as her sister, but she didn't know about her father.

"Yes," she answered, truthfully. "But I don't care. I'm the one who's with him not them," she spoke, firmly. "I love him." They hadn't known her feelings were so strong.

"You love him?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"I do." Sakura looked from her hands, and stared at them. "I've never felt so strongly about anything or anyone. My mother preaches that I should marry a man, who has more money than I. She thinks marrying beneath ones self will only cause pain, but I don't believe that." The girl, who was speaking to them, resembled a woman. "I can marry any fool, but I believe it's only right that I marry for love, and right now my heart is pushing me to Syaoran."

"They wouldn't lash out to prevent you?"

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter for my grandparents left a private trust fund for me. No on can touch that." Sakura glanced at the soccer player, a fond smile touching her lips.

"Well for you to go against your family means you must really care for him," Mei Lin said, breaking the silence. "At least we know that. Maybe soon you'll be apart of our beloved family."

"Yeah a sister," Fiemie, cried happily, making them laugh.

"Don't let your brother hear, he might freak out," Sakura warned, playfully. They continued to laugh, enjoying the moment tremendously.

"Hey Xiefia, get the picture album. I want Sakura to se the picture of little brother."

"Okay."

"I don't mean to pry, but don't you guys run in different circles?" Tomoyo asked, resting on the floor.

"Different yes, but that's not a problem. The only dilemma I'll have with dating your brother is being unable to get a hold of him. We must convince him to invest in a cell phone." They laughed listening to her complain about her companion.

"Shall do," Mei Lin chuckled, when Xiefia returned with the album. Sitting down, they scooted together to look through it.

"When I was young, I instantly had a playmate when I was just two. We used to have a lot of fun," Xiefia explained, glancing at Mei Lin lovingly.

"Right…you used to dress me up in ridiculous clothing!" Mei Lin cried in return, as they searched for the picture.

"Well anyway, Mei Lin was very happy when little brother was born. We were already six and eight, filled with nothing but mischief," Xiefia grinned. "And he was so cute growing up, because father grew his hair out. We just couldn't help ourselves."

"I loved dressing him up. See." She spun the album around so Sakura could see.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Sakura cried, staring at Syaoran, who was dressed like Bell.

L

Syaoran.

L

Standing at the door, Syaoran stared at his sisters and Sakura, who were talking amongst themselves. He was glad that she was becoming apart of his family. Hers was worthless, but his made her feel like she had one, and he loved that about his family. "Isn't he? I believe we have one in here with him as sleeping beauty."

"Mei Lin, Xiefia!" he cried, walking briskly into the room. His older sisters jumped, yelping in surprise they sprung to their feet.

"Syaoran," Mei Lin, laughed nervously. Tomoyo and Fiemie giggled off to the side. "What are you doing inside here?"

"Give it." He held out his hand, a frown on his face.

"Give what?" Xiefia inquired, innocently when Sakura moved behind them. He noticed this, and set his eyes on her.

"Sakura, give it to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled innocently, batting her lashes at him.

"Right." He moved towards her, but she backed up until she collided with the door not able to go any farther. Thinking fast, she stuck the picture beneath her sweater, behind her.

"See," she said quickly, showing him her hands. "I don't have anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"Positive," she answered, looking away from his peering eyes.

"Okay." The moment she let her guard down, her eyes widened in horror, when his icy hands slipped beneath her sweater. "Ay, cold!" she cried, jumping into him, to get away from his hands. "Syaoran!"

"Hah, that's what you get for lying," he laughed, holding the picture above his hand.

"Well you didn't specifically asked me for your picture," she told him, making his sister laugh from behind him.

"Think you're so smart." He bent his head towards her. "Remember who's the brains here."

"Are you calling me stupid?" she asked, before jumping to snatch the picture. Syaoran laughed, because she was still not tall enough to snatch it away.

"No shortie," he chuckled, bending even lower.

"I hate you," she joked, trying to be serious, but was failing miserably.

"I'm hurt," smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing up, he held her around the waist because he pulled her off the floor. "I really am wounded," he defended, with a hurt expression.

"Right." She gave him a soft kiss. "For now," she whispered, he smiled winking at her. Placing her on the floor, he handed the picture to her.

"It doesn't leave the house," he said, firmly.

"Scouts honor," she promised, with an innocent smile. A laugh left her lips, seeing the skeptic look she received. She rested against the balcony door, when he turned to walk out of the room. Looking at his sisters, she flushed cutely, making them laugh. "So…how about them pictures?"

"Right," they answered together, this time she giggled…

L

They were still in the living room, when Hitoshi appeared. "Ladies, dress warmly, and join us outside for the lighting show," He informed, brightly.

"Men and decorating," Xiefia, smiled at her husband of two years. Getting up, they headed for the door, while she grabbed her daughter out of the day bed. Dressing warmly, they walked outside to join the men, who were standing in front of the house.

It seemed that today she was having a lot of first times, but Sakura didn't mind, because she didn't want to be anywhere, but here. Standing beside Syaoran, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, when she wrapped hers around his torso. "Drum roll please," Lian said, making Jamie and Hitoshi do a makeshift one with their mouths. This made everyone laughs, looking at the two in amazement. When their attention was directed back to the house, Lian got ready. When he plugged everything in, they were in awe at the beauty.

"Wow," Fiemie grinned, standing beside her mother and father. "It's beautiful papa," she praised, he laughed picking her up.

"Thank you darling." Sakura stared at the house with the expression of a child on Christmas morning. She thought it was heavenly, as she dreamt of owning a house like this, because it had a warm and loving atmosphere unlike her cold forbidding one.

When Syaoran pressed a kiss to her temple, she looked him, his scarf wrapped around her neck. "Do you like?" He inquired, softly.

"I love…


	16. Chapter 16

Chap

Chap. 16: "Good-bye,"

L

L

L

It was the start of a new day, and the Li house was waking up with high prospective for this day. Fiemie yawned cutely, stretching as her eyes slid open. Giving a slight squeal, she smiled staring at her ceiling, her grin widening. "Horsy!" she cried, jumping out of bed. Today, they would be going to her auntie Nadeshiko's ranch to ride horses…

Horsy

L

In the attic, Syaoran faced his window, a calm expression on his face. When there was a knock on his door, his face twitched. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo, called from the other side. "It's time to get up." She turned the knob only to find that it was locked. "Get up!" His eyes opened slowly.

"Okay!" he replied, loudly so that she heard him. Tightening his hold on the form hidden beneath the sheets, he used his free hand to lift the covers. "Hey," he whispered to Sakura, who faced him, her face inches from his chest. Last night was a most memorable one, for something unexpected happened, though he felt no regrets for it.

"I don't want to wake up," she replied stubbornly, tightening her hold on him. She cuddled to him, pushing her bare form against him.

"We have to..." He caressed her hair. "Before Fiemie or anyone else barges in here." At that her eyes opened widely, he laughed at her expression. "Thought you would see things my way."

"Oh be quiet," she huffed, cutely. "Can I just lay here with you for another moment?"

"Okay, another," he agreed, running his fingers lightly across her back. She sighed in pleasure, a sly smile touching her lips. Being here locked in his arms, feeling his body heat mixing with hers was the only place she wanted to be. And she wished they didn't have to get up. "Don't you want to go riding?"

"The only thing I want to ride is you."

"You pervert," he chuckled, making her laugh, burying her face in his chest…

L

L

Noon…

L

L

"Ah!" Fiemie cried, jumping out of the car. She landed in the snow, instantly sinking up to her knees. She screamed in alarm, making Syaoran laugh getting out behind her. "It's a man eater!" she proclaimed, outrageously, her family laughed behind her.

"That's what you get for going out the wrong way." He lifted her out of the killer snow's hold, and into his arms.

"Oops," she laughed, mischievously when he carried her to the other side. "Can we still go skating after this?" she asked him, in a hopeful tone.

"We'll see," he answered, poking her on the nose. She wrinkled it, slapping his hand away. "Hey, remember," he warned, placing her on the steps.

"Fine, auntie Nadeshiko!" Fiemie cried, running up to the door where her parents were standing.

Turning, Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was staring at the large piece of property. Walking over to her, he hugged her to him. "She lives here alone?" she asked him, wondering how much larger than her father's property, it was.

"Most of the time, since her nephew got into med school. She bought it about eighteen years ago with money she won on a trip," he answered, not noticing when the front door opened. "She's very nice, you'll like her," he continued, when she turned in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell over her black jacket, giving him the perfect view of her exotic features. "You never warned me about your grandmother," she accused, but he only grinned in return.

"Trust me,"

L

Nadeshiko.

L

She owned a two-story house that had a porch, which traveled around the sides of the house; it was white with peach shutters. Walking to the door, she brushed her black locks off her face, and then adjusted her shirt. She hoped she looked presentable, for this was a very special day for her.

Opening the door, she smiled friendlily. "Yelen, Lian, children and very good looking men," she greeted warmly, making them laugh. "It's about time. I was starting to believe you would never arrive," she spoke, moving out of the way. "Please do come in."

She looked at the faces, but didn't see who she was looking for. "Syaoran, Sakura!" Jamie called, waving them over. Standing at the door when everyone entered, Nadeshiko's face froze when she laid eyes on the young girl walking towards her.

When she laughed at something Syaoran told her, she could see her mother in her. "Are they?" she asked Yelen, softly.

"Yes, a nice couple I would say," Yelen answered, proudly. "She's a very sweet child."

"I believe," Nadeshiko replied, when the young couple started up the steps.

"Sakura," Yelen called, getting the girl's attention. "I want you to meet my best friend Avalon Nadeshiko," she introduced. "Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hello Avalon-san," Sakura greeted, politely.

"Nadeshiko is fine," she told Sakura, gently. "Hello Syaoran."

"Hey Auntie," he greeted, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he inquired, moving away from her.

"Wonderful. Please come in," Nadeshiko said gently, glancing one more time at Sakura. They walked into the house that Sakura found to be warm and cozy, just like Yelen's. "I bet you guys are to ready to ride," she told everyone, who were standing in the foyer.

"Ah huh," Fiemie grinned, excitedly.

"Well let's go out the back, the horses are very eager. Sometimes I wish there were more than one of me to go around."

"Wouldn't that be easy?" Xiefia told her, when reached the back door. Opening it, Nadeshiko stepped outside.

"Will you need us out there?" Lian asked his children, standing inside the house.

"Father's afraid of the cold," Tomoyo laughed, teasing him.

"Very untrue," Lian said, proudly.

"There's no need Lian. I'll go with the children and be right back. Yelen, you know what to do," Nadeshiko, smiled warmly.

"I do. Syaoran, watch Fiemie."

"I will."

"Come on children." Following behind Nadeshiko, Sakura took in the scenery with adoration, knowing that when she returned to the city such beauty would be hard to find.

"It's beautiful here," she told, Syaoran softly.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, rubbing her glove-encased hand. "In spring you would love this place even more," he informed, looking at the stables they were walking towards.

"I will," she told him, in a winsome voice.

"Yeah you will." Coming to the stables, they stepped inside watching everyone go to a different stall. "So you riding alone?" he inquired, with a smile.

"Not a chance. I'm hoping you'll show me around," she replied, evenly, he laughed.

"Will do." They failed to notice that Nadeshiko was watching them keenly from a distance. When everyone was saddled, she watched them off before returning to the house. Entering, she looked at Yelen and Lian, who were sitting at the table, talking softly.

"It's about time you got back."

"Sorry, took me longer than I thought it would," she answered, walking over to the table, to take a seat. "So how long will your guest be staying?" she inquired softly, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"For the whole holiday I believe," Lian answered, with a thoughtful expression. "I fear she might not want to leave at all, a dreadful family she has," he continued, missing the surprised look that crossed the woman's face.

"That's a shame," Nadeshiko whispered, staring into her cup. "Syaoran's very lucky, she's quite the catch."

"A couple days ago, you would have thought otherwise," Yelen, informed, getting her friend's undivided attention. "They weren't speaking to each other, thank goodness that blew over. It was a dreadful atmosphere at the house."

"I can imagine," Nadeshiko said, with compassion. "A house filled with lively children." They knew she lost her chance of having children years ago. They never fully understood why Nadeshiko never found a companion. It appeared as if she was caught up on something hidden from the rest of the world…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

During their trip to the ranch, Sakura noticed that Nadeshiko's eyes moved with her. It made her sort of uneasy because she had no idea why the woman seemed fascinated. "How did you enjoy your ride?" Nadeshiko asked, her softly.

"Loved it. You have a very beautiful home," Sakura answered, watching her lead the horse into the stall.

"Have you ridden before?" Nadeshiko inquired, closing the gate so her beautiful animal would not wander off.

"No, mother absolutely detests horses, and anything that goes with it," Sakura informed, not seeing the slight frown that touched her lips. "She never allowed me to take classes even though my father insisted."

"That's a shame. Riding is such a wonderful sport," Nadeshiko replied, when they walked off to join the others, who were standing at the entrance.

"It is," She agreed, wholeheartedly. "I truly enjoyed myself."

"That's good to know. Please do feel free to come for a visit whenever you're in town," she offered, welcomingly when they reached everyone.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, taking Syaoran's hand…

Royal Heights.

The Kinomoto mansion was alive with lights, but inside it's beautiful interior a man sat in silence, a grave expression resting upon his tanned complexion. Chin propped upon his hands, he stared off into the distance, watching the leisure fall of snowflakes on the outskirts of his window. When his door opened he looked at the man, who was making his way towards him. His footsteps hushed by the thick oriental carpet draped across his floor.

"Any word?" Fujitaka inquired, when the man stood in front of his large mahogany desk.

"None sir. We've inquired to her friends, but none seem to know where she is," he answered sadly. This news made Fujitaka frown, worry consuming his thoughts. "We're still searching sir."

"You do that, and try Tina again. She might be holding back believing that she protecting her."

"Hai sir." Inclining his head, he turned briskly in his finely tailed suit. Fujitaka watched him leave, a sad expression dawning his aged face.

"Where are you Sakura?" He whispered, thinking about his love child. He knew it hadn't been a wise idea leaving her alone for the holiday, especially after what had happened. It wasn't her fault entirely, but he hadn't made a move to show her that.

Instead he resigned to Celina's request, and coldly shipped his baby girl away without a thought. Now guilt was riding him; she never disappeared for so long without a word to him. He always knew where she was she made sure of it.

Feeling a savage pain attack him, he winced rubbing his chest. Reaching for the phone, he picked it up and pressed one to call his butler. It slipped from his hand, when he slid to the floor, falling unconscious…

L

L

Brea.

L

L

She returned home last night, but was far too tired to seek out her beloved Jack. Today, she waited for Julian to call, before she left to meet her secret lover. She could always count on him to give her all the information she needed, and then some.

Parking her car in front of her parent's beach house, she opened the door and got out, closing it promptly behind her. Dressed in black boots, pants, shirt and a matching mink coat, she walked stylishly towards the house.

Reaching the door, she smiled when it opened to reveal Jack, who was wrapped in a robe obviously awaiting her arrival. "Aren't you a frisky one?" she grinned, stepping into her home. In the past, they used to meet here all the time, so he knew where the extra key was.

"Always," he grinned, closing the door behind her. "So what do you want to know now?" She took off her mink, and placed it on the chair, before removing her gloves seductively.

"How about we talk during pleasure?" she asked, knowing he could not resist her touch.

"I love that even more." Jack walked towards her. Holding out his hand, she placed hers on it, a fond smile touching her lips. She knew if she wanted to get anywhere in life, she had to make good use of her assets.

He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Tina has made a fun little game." He moved his hand to her neck, holding her to him. "I overheard her talking."

"Really now…"

L

L

Next Day…

L

L

Today Fiemie got her wish; Sakura and Syaoran took her out skating to one of the many frozen ponds in Tomoeda. Laughing, she skated in front of the young lovers, who were talking softly to themselves. "So we're going to leave together?"

"Yeah, I need to go up to get the rest of my things," Syaoran answered, as they skated slowly on the frozen water. Sakura smiled at him, a very secretive smile. "Is there something the matter?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

"Nothing's the matter. I was just wondering how you've decided to tell your parents about what happened. Don't you think they'll be really upset?" she asked, worriedly. He tightened his hand around hers, to reassure her.

"They'll be disappointed, but they'll understand believe me," Syaoran answered, in a knowing voice. "I would never do what I was accused of." Getting unjustly expelled from St. Mary's opened his eyes to how the real world ran. He knew if he wanted to get anywhere in life, he was going to have to work twice as hard for it.

"I know you wouldn't. I wish I knew who lied on your name," she said softly, to herself staring at the ground. "If only I'd been there."

"What would you have done?" he smiled, when she looked at him.

"I would have found the person responsible, and make their lives a living hell until they repented," she told, him firmly. She had a pretty good idea who this person was, but she would deal with her later. "I'm the only one who has the right to fuck with you." He laughed at her admission, knowing why he was so strongly drawn to her.

"Is that so?" He spun her in front of him, so she was skating backwards. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stared into her eyes.

"Very much." She kissed him softly, closing her eyes.

"Gah! Save it for off the ice!" Fiemie shouted, from behind Sakura. Breaking apart, they laughed at her mock-irritated expression. "Syao, won't you toss me?" She asked cutely, her arms clasped behind her back.

"Go ahead, I'll get us some hot chocolate," Sakura told him, letting go of his hand.

"Okay." Turning, Sakura skated away from them heading towards the bench, where their stuff was resting. Coming to the edge, she stepped off the ice unto the snow, slowly making her way towards the bench. Sitting down, she looked at her purse when her phone started to ring. She had to bring it along so the Li's could get a hold of her if need be.

Opening her bag, she looked at the number only to find that it was Tina. Deciding she might as well answer, she did. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" She frowned, hearing her nanny's voice.

"Rosy?" she inquired, in a surprised tone. She looked up when Syaoran started for her, leaving Fiemie with a group of her friends.

"Darling, you need to come home!" she spoke strongly, but Sakura wasn't paying attention to her. The last place she wanted to go was home, until it was absolutely necessary. "You have to come home."

"To what?" She replied firmly, wishing she hadn't answered the phone. She would have to talk to Tina about playing games.

"Sakura, this is an emergency!" Rose cried, but her voice was blocked out when Fiemie screamed slipping on the ice.

"I have to go," she told Rose, hanging up before the woman could continue. She stood up watching Syaoran skate to his sister, who was surrounded by her friends. Placing her phone down, she walked to the ice worriedly. "Is she okay?" she called, to him.

"Yeah she's fine, just slipped. She won't be doing anymore skating today," he told her, stopping at the edge.

"Aw, well how about we get some ice cream before heading home. Would you like that Fiemie?" she asked the tiny, who girl who shook her head slowly.

"Okay…"

L

Li Residence.

L

Yelen wiped the counter down, getting ready to place the trays of cookies upon it. In two days, they were going to visit her mother, who wanted to meet Sakura since, as she'd been hearing a lot about her. "Do you think Mame will like her?" Xiefia asked, her softly.

"Most likely," Mei Lin, replied. "Sakura said grandmother Lena scared her," she told them, they laughed hearing that.

"She scares everyone, including me," Yelen told her daughters, when the phone started to ring. Wiping her hands, she walked to it and answered. "Hello, Li residence."

"Hello, this is Sakura's lady in wait Rose. I'm calling to speak with her," Rose said, getting Yelen's attention.

"I'm afraid she's not home," Yelen replied, wondering how this lady had gotten her home number.

"Oh, her parents have been trying to find her whereabouts for the passed week. They are stricken with worry," she told Yelen, who frowned slightly. Surely if they were that worried, they would have called Sakura's phone, but she must have not answered their calls.

"I could have her call you when she gets home."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Rose said, in a sad tone. "Can you please tell her to call home right away, her father had a heart attack."

"I will."

"Thank you, good day." Hanging up the phone, she turned to look at her daughters.

"Who was that mama?"

"That was Rose, Sakura's lady in wait," she told them, walking towards the counter, she was scrubbing down. "Her family has been trying to get a hold of her for the passed week to no avail."

"She must have her reasons for not answering their calls," Mei Lin said, knowing Sakura was probably trying to escape them.

"Doesn't matter. She needs to call home when she gets here because her father is ill," Yelen replied, in a firm voice.

L

It was soon after that Sakura and Syaoran got home. He placed Fiemie in the living room to watch television. Sakura went to the kitchen to talk to Yelen, because Xiefia directed her in that direction when she walked through the door. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, softly entering the kitchen.

"Yes, Rose called." Sakura didn't understand how she'd gotten this number. Tina was supposed to be her friend, yet she was telling her family her location. "She said your father had a heart attack," she told her, sadly.

"Oh," she gasps, in shock.

"You're to call them right away."

"Hai." Turning she walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. She ran into Syaoran, who was going to have a talk with his mother.

"What's up?" he asked, sensing an obvious change in her mood.

"My father had a heart attack. I'm going to call home," she told him, softly. He took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll be down soon." She let go of him to continue on her way. Walking into the room, she headed to her bed, and sat down reaching for her bag. Pulling out her phone, she stared at it wondering if she really wanted to call them. "It's your father, not your mother," she told herself, pointedly.

Speed dialing the number she waited patiently. "It's about time you called young lady," her mother's brisk tone spat, before she had a chance to get a single word out.

"Mother," she said, in a soft tone, wishing she hadn't been the one to pick up the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" she cried, ignoring the soft, polite tone Sakura used with her. "Don't you know the meaning of punishment? You were to remain here alone for what you caused to befall your sister!"

"How's father?" Sakura inquired, ignoring her useless jabber.

"He's fine," she hissed icily. "I doubt you would care. Do you know why he had a heart attack, it's because Gwen lost her baby!"

"Right," Sakura snorted sarcastically, knowing her sister probably aborted the pregnancy since, as it was the simplest thing to do for a woman of her breed.

"You selfish, disgusting little girl! I feel pain when I consider you to be my daughter. You think about no one but yourself," she accused coldly, making Sakura close her eyes. "You ruin your sister's life, then run off to some small town to fuck a nobody!" The accusations spilled from Celina's mouth, like a raging waterfall.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about. So I suggest you stop while you're ahead!" Sakura spat coldly, shocking Celina because she'd never retaliated before. "What I do is none of your damned business."

"It is my business you little whore. You ruin people's lives then move on to fresh meat. I wonder if they know what kind of demon they are harboring in their home!" Sakura did not call to get the third degree; she just wanted to know how her father was doing.

"Stay out of it. Just tell me how my father is doing!" she yelled, getting off the bed, in anger.

"Doing?" Celina gave a cruel laugh. "He almost died because of your selfishness. It would have been another soul you devoured. I curse the day I had you!"

"Why do you do this to me?" she cried, hating her mother, who gnawed at her soul with every chance she got.

"Why? Because you deserve it, you should never forget the pain you cause. My Gwen almost died when you stole her baby's life."

"I did nothing!"

"You did everything! You might as well stay where you are because I don't want to see your hideous face." Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. This woman could easily make her cry, could easily kill her soul with the use of her words and cold, emotionless tone.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Sakura cried, flinging her phone away. It hit the wall, and shattered scattering in different directions.

L

Tomoyo, who had overheard the whole conversation, ran to call Syaoran knowing he was the only person, who understood Sakura. When he reached the door, he stood there watching her stand in front of the window, arms wrapped around her torso. "Sakura," he whispered, glancing at the pieces of her phone that was scattered across the floor.

"I don't understand her." He heard her whisper, to him. Entering the room, he walked towards her. Upon reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making her rest tiredly against him. "It seems like she wants to make my life a living hell…" 'So that I'll have no reason to live,' she thought, bitterly.

"What of your father?"

"She didn't tell me anything." The frustration was present in her voice. Turning in his arms, she looked at him with a broken expression. "She just blamed me for everything."

"Forget about her. We can drive to Royal Heights to check on your father. That way you can know for sure that he's fine," he spoke, placing his hand gently upon her cheek to wipe her tears away.

"You wouldn't mind driving home with me?" she asked, when he wiped her tears away. When he met her mother, he would have a word with her about treating Sakura like shit. Maybe if she'd been a mother like she was supposed to, Sakura wouldn't be like this.

"Of course not." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We can stay there for a day, before coming back." That would give him enough time to pack his things.

"I would like that." Sighing tiredly, she rested her forehead on his chest. "I don't believe I could possibly stay any longer to deal with her shit. I might have to run to my friends for console." This he didn't like, because he knew what she did with her friends. They would have to speak about this subject, before she had to return to school.

"There won't be any need for that," he stated, firmly. Hearing a knock on the door, they turned to find Tomoyo standing there.

"Sorry for interrupting, but you're needed downstairs," She informed, with a bright smile.

"We're coming," Syaoran, told her. She shook her head, before disappearing. Turning to his girlfriend, he looked her over. "We're okay?"

"We're great," she answered, then laughed when she was pulled off her feet into his arms. "I'll always be great with you." Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held him around the neck. "So what time are we going to leave?" She cutely adjusted his glasses.

"After we find out what my parents are up to now." Carrying her out of the room, he headed down the hall to the stairs. Coming to the living room, he stopped abruptly in his tracks, staring at his instrument that was waiting for him. Gathered around the room, his sisters tuned or fiddled with their instruments.

Resting Sakura down, she turned to see what he was looking at. "We thought it was overdue that we get together to play a soft tune," Lian told his son, sitting in a chair, with Gabby in his arms.

"Never knew you played," Sakura said, stepping to his side.

"Haven't played in a while."

"Don't be modest. Impress me." She gave him a cute push forward. When he stumbled a bit, his family looked at him and laughed in amusement.

"Do you play Sakura?" Yelen asked her, taking her violin from the case. Tomoyo sat at the piano while Fiemie wiped down her flute, and Mei Lin tuned her viola as Xiefia took out her clarinet.

"The violin," she answered, making heads turn to her.

"Good, you can play in my place," she told Sakura, hoping to get her mind off what happened upstairs moments ago.

"Bu—but…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little challenge?" Syaoran teased, sitting in his chair. He moved his cello between his legs, raising his brow at her. Sakura watched him carefully, taking in very movement, even the barely noticeable ones.

"Never," she replied heatedly, making his family laugh. "Though, I hope I don't make a fool of myself," she continued, with a grin.

"Don't worry, we have the notes," Yelen assured, holding out her violin after tuning it. Taking it slowly, Sakura sat in the chair that was waiting for her. Oddly enough, it was right in front of Syaoran. Sitting down, she winked at him when Jamie placed the notes in front of her.

"Thank you," she told him, before placing the violin on her shoulder. Looking over the song, she sighed realizing she knew it, because her father had her play it a lot when she was younger.

"Okay children, Tomoyo lead away," Yelen smiled, getting the video camera. She made sure to get precious Christmas memories on tape every year. And this year she had to admit, was by far the most interesting.

"Hai mama." Tomoyo closed her eyes, gently pressing down on the keys. Following her lead, everyone started to play filling the house with a beautiful harmony. Looking at Syaoran, Sakura watched his fingers move on the strings imagining them on her body.

His eyes never left hers because he knew what she was thinking, for he could see it in those smoldering emeralds.

L

Yelen and Lian wanted to make sure their children were well rounded, excelling not only in academics, but sports and the arts as well. Lian handed Gabby to her father; he walked behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We've done wonderful," He whispered, against her ear.

"Haven't we?" She smiled, watching Sakura and Syaoran. The two of them reminded her of her and Lian, yet it scared her. Their love was so strong and young that she didn't believe they could handle it. Deep in her heart, she hoped it wouldn't tear them apart as strong as it pulled them together.

L

Outside.

L

A pair of lights shone on the house, when a car pulled into the driveway. Looking at the map one last time Brea, stared at the house in front of her. She thought it would have been a bit larger, but it was of good size. She'd been delayed in getting here, but now she was. And Sakura's lovely holiday was about to come to an end. "That's right, when I'm through you'll be out," she spat, her voice coated with bitter resentment.

Getting out, she pulled her fur jacket around her shoulders, making her way towards the house. Stepping unto the patio, she walked to the door. She paused in ringing the doorbell, when sweet melodies drifted from inside the house. She listened intently until it came to an end. "How cute," she spat, hating the fact that she had to drive all the way out here.

Hopefully when she got them apart, she would never have to deal with his ass any longer because he no longer attended her school. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for it to be answered.

L

Inside.

L

When the song came to an end, Sakura and the girls bowed cutely. "Thank you, thank you," Mei Lin said, waving her hand like she was nobility. Everyone laughed, watching her in amusement. Getting up, they started to put their instruments away.

Sakura placed Yelen's violin gently in the case, before closing it. "Here I'll take it," Fiemie said, picking it up.

"Thank you," she smiled, when the doorbell went off. "I'll get it," she told everyone, standing up. Walking out of the room, she stopped at the door, and opened it when the doorbell went off again. Turning the patio light on, she pulled it open.

"Hello there," Brea grinned, staring at Sakura's horrified expression.

"Go away!" she cried, slamming the door in her face. Pressing her back against it, she closed her eyes when the bell went off… again. "Go away," she said, softly, not believing she of all people would show up here.

"Sakura?" Syaoran entered the hallway, when the doorbell went off for the fifth time. "Why won't you open the door?" He asked, looking at her panicked expression.

"Because I don't want to. Please just ignore it," she told him, pleadingly when his parents came into the foyer, also wanting to know what was going on.

"Open the door."

"No."

"Now."

"Later."

"Seriously." He went to put his hand on the knob, but Sakura jumped into his arms, making him stumble away from the door.

"Don't open it," she told him softly, yet her voice was very serious.

"We have to," Yelen explained, walking to the door. Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly looking away; she knew Brea was more than likely here to ruin her completely.

"Believe in me," Sakura told him, begging him. "Please." He didn't understand what was going on. When his mother opened the door, his eyes widened staring at Brea. And instantly, he knew why Sakura was acting so strangely.

"Hello," Yelen greeted, looking at the girl whom she knew was from the city.

"Good day," Brea greeted, warmly, turning her eyes from Syaoran. "I'm Morimoto Brea," she introduced herself, getting a surprised gasp from his parents.

"Please do come in," Yelen said, a bit uncomfortably. Brea did not like the way Sakura was clinging to Syaoran, and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Thank you." She entered the house instantly removing her jacket and shoes. "Hello Syaoran."

"Hello," he said, formally. Sakura moved back to look at the girl, who was no doubt here to cause nothing but trouble. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh there's a lot that needs to be said."

"Please, come to the den." Yelen was about to walk off, when there was another knock on the door. Sighing she turned and opened it, only to find another well dressed young lady standing front of her.

"Hello, is Kinomoto Sakura staying here?" Tina asked, the woman, who was standing in front of her.

"Yes. Please come in." Sakura knew that voice instantly.

"Tina?" she said softly, when her friend entered the room, instantly glaring at Brea.

"Here for moral support?" Brea inquired to Tina, who rolled her eyes removing her jacket and shoes.

"We'll see," Tina replied, making Lian look at his wife, who held a lost expression. She had no idea what was going on, and wanted to know.

"Please everyone, right this way," Yelen, said, again hoping no one would ring the doorbell this time. She was lucky, because they made it there without any disruption.

"Don't worry," Syaoran told Sakura softly, but she wasn't so sure. Brea must have something good for her to come all the way down here to cause trouble. Mei Lin and everyone's attention was drawn to the new comers, they wondered who they were.

"Everyone this Morimoto Brea, and Sakura's friend Tina," Yelen introduced, getting their undivided attention. Tomoyo and Mei Lin stared at the girl, who was Syaoran's first girlfriend having a feeling she was here to cause trouble.

"I'm truly sorry for interrupting," Brea spoke in a cool tone, smiling at his family. His sisters held back the urge to snort in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran, asked her.

"Well after you failed to return my call the day before you left, and when I called your home, I thought you were over me," she told him, in a sad voice.

"You called?" Syaoran asked, in a lost tone.

"Yeah, I believe I spoke to one of your sisters" she told him. Syaoran looked at Mei Lin who looked very guilty. "And I told your roommate's girlfriend to have you call me, but you never did. I thought you were upset with me."

"You couldn't have because I called you countless times." He was still standing behind Sakura to give her support.

"And I couldn't reply because my parents had me occupied. Sakura knows how that is."

"I know nothing," Sakura hissed, coldly showing her dislike for the girl in front of her.

"Oh but you do." Brea turned her attention back to Syaoran. The looked that filled her eyes made it known she was getting ready to bring Sakura down. "I don't understand how you could bring such a manipulative person home to meet your family," she attacked Sakura, not wasting anytime.

"Wait a minute here," Tomoyo started only to be cut off by Brea, who didn't like being interrupted.

"How could you believe that she was attacked, and her family not answer their calls?" she asked Syaoran, bitingly. "Her family loves her. Do you know they've been searching for her all week?"

"You know nothing about my family," Sakura told her, scathingly hating her for bringing her life from Royal Heights here to the Li house.

"I know enough to say that the whole attack on Sakura was a hoax, planned by her and her little toys." Hearing that Syaoran's eyes widened. "The police officers, the attacker and even the man who called the police. It was all staged."

"What?" Syaoran whispered, in disbelief.

"Oh yes, a friend of mine overheard Tina and the girls celebrating at a club. They were so drunk that they didn't realize what they were doing," she lied beautifully, leaving out who really gave her the information.

"Is this true?" Yelen asked Sakura, who stared her firmly in the eyes.

"No, I planned no such thing," she answered, truthfully. She had no idea where Brea got such a story. "I have no reason to lie."

"Sure ya do, why do you think her second in command would fly here to warn her?" Brea spat, in disgust. She smiled seeing the look in Syaoran's eyes, he was starting to believe her. "They would never leave a victim in the care of a civilian. Impossible."

"Sakura," she heard Syaoran whisper, from behind her. She knew he was starting to doubt her. And it hurt, because Brea had only told him one thing and it already had his trust wavering.

"She had nothing to do with it," Tina suddenly cried, earning everyone's eyes on her. "Sakura, I'm sorry," she apologized, in shame. "After what happened, I couldn't allow you to be alone. And I knew my company wouldn't help so I planned the whole thing," she confessed, hoping her friend wouldn't hate her for the rest of her life. "I'm sorry Li, she had no part in it." She wanted to strangle Brea for ruining the only thing Sakura had to fall back on; this family had truly accepted her. "I planned it all, but it didn't work out the way I had hoped."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, trying not to get angry.

"You did save her life," Tina told him, truthfully. "The guy I hired never had a chance to attack her, he was beaten by someone else. The officers didn't know until they let him go a block away. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't passed by," she explained, but this was no shock to Sakura, because she hadn't known about the plan. It didn't matter if he was real or not; he scared the hell out of her.

"And you're supposed to believe someone like her?" Brea spat, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't see how your family could let her anywhere near their home after what they did to you."

"I don't understand," Lian spoke, making her smile wickedly staring at Sakura.

"They don't know, do they?" she grinned, and Sakura closed her eyes. "Syaoran was kicked out of school, permanently," she announced, in triumph. This horrible news made his family gasp in shock. "And Sakura's friends were the cause of it."

"They were not! And Syaoran and I already went over that. He believes that I had nothing to do with it," Sakura retaliated, clenching her fists tightly.

"Xiao Lang," Yelen whispered, wondering why he hadn't told them. He closed his eyes wishing this had not turned out this way.

"Oh yes, she had her friends attack him in every way. First day of school they attacked him, and he couldn't fight back. He's blocked from the soccer team, and they tease and taunt him. One of her guy friends almost knocked off him off bicycle one morning," Brea explained everything, watching Sakura shrink in size. "No matter what she tells you, she's the only one with enough power to get you kicked out permanently."

"What are you getting out of this?" Tomoyo cried, angrily staring at her. "We know that Sakura isn't perfect, but we accept her,"

"You shouldn't trust her with anything. She destroys everything she touches. You can ask my brother, she'll ruin Syaoran just like him." Tina clenched her fists, wishing she could knock her into a different dimension. "She ruined her sister's wedding, gave her father a heart attack, got Syaoran kicked out of school and permanently banned from all schools that mean something." She looked innocently at Syaoran, taking a deep breath. "I came because I care about you, and thought you should know the truth."

"Don't believe her." Tina looked at Syaoran, but knew he wasn't going to listen.

"She could easily get you back into school but she didn't. How much does she care for you? If I had the power you wouldn't be out, you'd be getting ready to go back." Blocking out Brea's cruel words, Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. She stared into his eyes, knowing if he still believed in her, all would be fine.

"Tell me you don't believe her," she asked him, pleadingly knowing if she lost him there was nothing to fight for.

"Tell me, she lies," he replied, breaking Sakura's heart. "Tell me everything is a lie and I will believe you." He had no idea how savagely those words consumed the last shred of dignity Sakura held. For the person she loved had no faith in her.

"I don't have to explain myself for you to believe me," she cried desperately, holding back tears. "It should already be in your heart." His family was silent, watching the scene unfolding in front of them. "Didn't we already talk about this? Didn't you already tell me you believed me?"

"Then everything she says isn't a lie?" He wanted to believe her, but the things Sakura did in the past made it impossible unless he had some assurance.

"Fine." She moved away from him, backing up slowly. "I was stupid to think that you cared anything for me," her voiced was ragged with pent up emotions. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll confess to put your heart at ease. You believe her anyways."

"I never said I believed her!" Syaoran cried, vehemently.

"You never said you didn't!" she bit out tightly, matching his angry expression. "I give you everything, yet you cannot give me one thing. You're a liar!" she cried in a wretched tone, turning from him. "Come on Tina, we're leaving," she told her friend, who shook her head.

"Mama, make brother do something!" Fiemie burst into tears, shattering her family's trance. What had happened to the besotted Syaoran? "Sakura don't leave!" She pushed passed Syaoran to hug Sakura around the waist. "Please, I'll make him leave. You don't have to,"

"Oh but I do," Sakura told her, gently. "Don't worry, I'll keep in touch with you," she promised, wiping Fiemie's tears away. "Hush now." She looked at his family wondering what they felt about her. "I'm truly sorry for ruining your holiday, I meant no harm." She told them turning her eyes to Yelen and Lian. "And I had no part in getting him expelled. It would defy my purpose."

"Sakura," Yelen said tenderly, her heart aching for this tragedy. She knew, probably most of all, what Sakura meant from all the little chats they had.

"Please," she told Yelen, holding up her hand. "I had the most amazing time here, nothing in the past can possibly compare. Excuse me, I need to get my things." Turning she walked away, but paused to look at Tina, "Come on."

"Right." Tina went to follow, but she paused, and turned to look at Brea, "You had better believe this isn't over. I'll be seeing you the first day of school," she winked at her, before continuing on her way. Brea knew Tina was always one to keep her promise, but because of her happiness for tearing Sakura and Syaoran apart, Tina's threat went right out the window.

"You fool!" Tomoyo cried angrily, looking at her brother. "You stupid idiot, how could you be so heartless?"

"Stay out of this, you know nothing!" Syaoran hissed bitingly, glaring at his sister who scowled, along with Mei Lin.

"We know enough!" Mei Lin told her brother, before turning her eyes to Brea. Crimson poles blazed dangerously. "I hope you're happy." Brea opened her mouth to reply, but Mei Lin held up her hand. "Save it for someone who cares." Instantly, she did not like his family.

"Syaoran," Xiefia spoke firmly, looking at him in shame. "At least sit down and talk with her with a rational head." He was her little brother, and she knew how he got when he was upset. He would sometimes do things without thought.

"Stay out of it!" he barked, walking briskly out of the room. They heard him go up the stairs in great disappointment. Brea wished he hadn't left her alone with his family, because she could feel his sister's eyes boring through her back.

"We should get Sakura's gifts ready for her to take," Yelen said, after a moment.

"I'll get a bag," Hitoshi continued, handing his daughter to her mother. Lian was hushing Fiemie's sobs; he didn't know what to believe. He knew if everyone calmed down, they could work this out like civilized people. He didn't want to believe Sakura wouldn't help Syaoran if she could. He knew she would because she loved him, and he didn't understand why his son couldn't see that.

"I'm going to say good-bye to Sakura. I hate being in the same room with this…" Tomoyo broke off, because her father was in the room. Walking out, she came to the door when Sakura and Tina appeared carrying her things. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, could you please get my purse out of the car?" she asked Tomoyo, who shook her head taking the keys. "Thanks." There was a taxi waiting for them because Tina used her stepfather's plane to fly in. She had wanted to beat Brea here, but it hadn't worked out that way.

"Here, I'll carry that for you girls." Jamie appeared at the door, with Mei Lin beside him. Taking the bags from them, he carried them to the taxi leaving his girlfriend with the girls.

"You know you shouldn't leave," Mei Lin told Sakura, trying to encourage her to stay. "He just needs to calm down."

"We'll never get anywhere unless he learns to trust me fully," she replied, giving Mei Lin a tight hug. "I will miss you, I wish I could have sisters like you guys."

"You do have sisters," Mei Lin whispered, in a sad voice.

"That's right, don't be a stranger," Yelen said, behind her daughter with the others.

"Mother's right, we would feel greatly disappointed if we were to lose touch," Xiefia added, giving Sakura a hug as well.

"I won't lose touch," Sakura told her, before giving Yelen a hug. "Thank you for everything," she told the woman, who was unconditionally kind to her. "Oh please make sure he gets this on Christmas morning." She pulled out a white envelope. "It's really important that he does."

"I will make sure he does. Feel free to drop in anytime," Sakura smiled, getting teary eyed. She looked at Lian, and had no idea if he was upset with her.

"Safe trip," He said, holding Fiemie in his arms.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, softly thinking it was better than him being upset with her. "I'll call you Fiemie."

"You better," Fiemie said, authoritatively winking at Sakura, who returned it. Taking a breath, Sakura walked away with Tina to meet Tomoyo, who was at her car.

"Thank you," she told, Jamie and Hitoshi, who grinned.

"Right, city girl," Hitoshi spoke, kindly.

"Don't be a stranger even in Hong Kong," Jamie continued.

"I won't," she told them, before turning her attention to Tomoyo. "I'll be right there Tina," she said to her friend, who shook her head slowly. "So this is good-bye for now." They walked towards the taxi, after she took her purse from Tomoyo.

"For now," Tomoyo agreed, warmly. "Oh I'm going to miss you." They had grown so close over the holiday that she was very upset that Sakura was leaving so soon and in such a way.

"Likewise." They hugged each other tightly. "Make sure you aren't a stranger. I'll be expecting you to visit me."

"When I force Eriol to make the trip," Tomoyo smiled, sadly. Her thoughts returned to her brother. "This wasn't supposed to happen," She sighed, softly.

"It did, but don't dwell on it. Tell everyone good-bye for me." She gave Tomoyo another hug, before turning to walk away. "Ja."

"Wait you forgot your keys?" she cried, holding up the car keys.

"It's yours. I've got my new car waiting for me at home. I hope you enjoy it. Just send my things to me," Sakura replied winsomely, making Tomoyo gasp in shock. "Merry Christmas," she laughed, getting into the car.

"Merry Christmas, and thank you. I'll call you!" Tomoyo shouted, waving eagerly. Staring at the keys in her hand, she smiled knowing that Sakura was nothing less than an angel.

L

Standing in front of his window, Syaoran watched Sakura walk out of his life permanently. He knew he should have believed her, but she made no move to defend herself, which told him she was guilty. "God…I don't know if it was the right decision," he whispered, in confusion, feeling a great aching in his chest.

He knew he would never see her again. And he believed it was for the best for they only caused each other pain…

L

L

End of Book One…

L

L


	17. Chapter 17

Chap

Chap. 17: "A Dunking Lesson,"

L

Sorry if I had you guys thinking that the last chapter was the end of the story. Kindda wanted to do this story in two sections, and we've just finished the first. Now we're moving into the second half, and a new year.

If I had posted this story on time, it would have matched with the start of 05, but I didn't…OH WELL.

Oh Nadeshiko really isn't their auntie! They call her that because she and Yelen are really close. And she's been apart of their lives from since they were babies.

Really want to thank everyone who is reading, and continuously reviewing. I really, really love you guys! Thank you so much…I hope you enjoy…

L

L

L

It was New Years, and he was spending it at home with his family. Brea left for home after staying a mere two days. He figured she couldn't handle the hostility of his sisters, who did little to hide their hatred for her.

Resting one hand on the window framed, he sighed closing his eyes. On Christmas morning, he got the worse shock of his life. In a white envelope was a letter, from the Dean of St. Mary, issuing a personal apology to him for the incident that got him removed from school.

He was welcomed back to St. Mary's, and with an even better deal. He was no longer a scholarship student; he was a full student, with the semester tuition paid in full. He didn't want to accept the gift from her, because it made him feel lousy. All she asked was for him to believe in her, but he hadn't given her that much.

He was supposed to call the school by tomorrow morning to enroll himself, but he hadn't done so because he made up his mind that he would remain in Tomoeda, where he belonged. Brea said she would stay with him; they only had six months left in school, before he could once again move to the city.

Spotting his cousin pull into the driveway, he turned from the window, glancing at the box that contained the gifts he received from her, which was a watch, computer and a cell phone. Things he would never use, just like the invitation back to school.

Coming down the stairs, he headed to the kitchen where his mother would be. His father was at his grand father's; they were all waiting for him to tell them what he was going to do about the invitation. Coming to the door, he looked at his little sister, who was on the phone. "Okay Sakura, I love you," she smiled, brightly before giggling. "Okay, bah bye." Hanging up, she placed the phone down, glaring at him coldly. "Mama, can I watch television now?"

"Yes darling." Yelen turned to them. Since Sakura left, Fiemie hadn't spoken a word to him, her love for him left when she did. They thought it would only last for a couple of days, but she'd proved them wrong.

"Thank you." She paused getting off the stool. When she looked at him, he thought she was finally going to talk to him. "Sakura's coming for spring, so you had better find somewhere else to go," she told him, firmly, before making her way out of the room. He groaned feeling nothing but hostility from his sisters. He didn't know if he would be able to endure staying home for the remainder of school.

"I'm going out with Mika. I'll be home later."

"Okay," Yelen smiled, though her eyes were filled with worry. She watched him leave, before returning to what she was going.

L

Exiting the house, he hurried to his cousin's truck. Jumping in, he closed the door when Mika started to back out. "I was starting to believe you weren't coming."

"Sorry, had to get through the hostility," he told Mika, who laughed giving him a sad look. "I don't find it funny. It's like they are turning the whole female population against me," he told his cousin, very irritated. Tomoyo hadn't wasted any time in telling the girls what happened. And instantly they blamed him, and looked at Brea with downcast eyes.

"Hey the female species is very vicious," Mika chuckled, turning unto the main road.

"Right."

"So…what have you decided to do?"

"Stay." Hearing this, Mika looked at him worriedly. "Don't give me a lecture, I got one from grandfather, both grandmothers, mother, father, aunties, uncles, sisters and brothers in laws. And I'm sure if Gabby knew what was going on she would give me one too," he complained, stubbornly folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine…I won't give you a lecture, instead I'll tell you how stupid you are," Mika replied, stopping at a red light. "You're getting the most amazing chance ever, and you're going to turn it down because of your fucking pride. Do you know how it would make her feel if you didn't accept her gift? Even after the argument she left it behind!" He cried, driving off. "She paid thirty thousand."

"Her father paid it."

"Doesn't matter, it was paid for you. Shiiit, some girls would say to hell with you after the way you treated her."

"I don't believe I need to hear anymore on that!" he snapped, wishing his cousin would let it drop.

"If you throw this away, you're making the worse mistake of your life. The best scouts go to their games. You can play soccer, which means a chance for a full scholarship!" Mika frowned, deciding to drop the subject, but not before saying his last words. "Forget about yourself, and think about those who will be affected by the decision you make…

L

L

Royal Heights.

L

L

Sakura was spending her New Years in the company of her Royalties. She should be enjoying herself right? But all she could think about was Syaoran jilting her. Staring out the window of Tina's room, she gazed longingly at the cloudy heavens.

She tried to drink and smoke her sorrows away, but nothing helped. When she got home, her mother wasted no time in butchering her self-esteem and everything else she picked at. She told her how fat she'd gotten, what an awful person she was, and how she might as well be the devil itself.

Thinking about it, she took a long drink from the bottle of liquor she held in her hand. She started her diet back up, and returned to her old self. In three days school was going to start, and she was going to be even worse than before.

If Brea wanted a war, she would give her one. Since getting home, she decided that she would leave Tokyo the minute she got out of school. She already applied to foreign schools in Europe and the United States. "Hey darling." Tina appeared behind her, holding a blunt.

"Hey," Sakura replied, when her friend wrapped her arms about her shoulders.

"What you thinking about?" she inquired softly, giving the blunt to Sakura to take a draw.

"Nothing." She took two draws, before giving it back. Turning, she looked at her friends, who were scattered all over the place.

"Right," Tina sighed, leading her towards the sofa. Sitting her down, she gave her the smoke. "You smoke that, and stop worrying your pretty little head." Leaning forward, she gave Sakura a sound kiss.

"Right," Sakura laughed, putting it to her lips to take a draw. Sinking in the sofa, she closed her eyes when the clock strikes midnight. Taking a drink, she opened them to see Tina on the bed with her boyfriend going at it.

Smiling, she looked at Ming, who was sitting next to her. "Bad aren't they?" Ming inquired, touching her cheek lovingly.

"Very." She leaned forward, and kissed her friend, feeling incredibly alone. She didn't want to feel alone. She wanted to be loved, but it never seemed to work out. Ming's hand slid beneath her shirt to play with her belly ring.

Off to the side, Kenji watched the two of them wondering why Sakura couldn't kiss him like that. Since she returned from her mountain retreat, she was a bigger bitch. He and the others could feel that something had drastically changed in her. Putting his cigarette out, he took his pack and pulled out another when Nikki appeared next to him. "Hey," she whispered, flirtatiously.

"Hey." He pulled her unto him, forgetting about his cigarette. Her laughter was killed by the ruthless attack of his lips.

"Hmmm," Sakura moaned, resting on the sofa when Ming broke the kiss. "I love you Ming."

"I love you too darling. Don't go anywhere I'm gonna get me some ass." At that Sakura laughed, feeling her friend take her bottle and blunt. Sighing she rested fully on the empty sofa, her eyes still closed. She didn't enjoy herself as much; nothing seemed to please her anymore.

She could think about nothing more than him. She knew it was going to drive her mad. She loved him so profoundly that living without him, might very well kill her. She was weak and dependent on a man, who didn't want her.

Yet she found herself picturing their lovemaking, and how wonderful it felt. So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize when she fell asleep or when her beautiful dream of Syaoran's lovemaking became a sick reality.

Feeling pressure on her body, and a cold hand caressing her breast, her eyes flew open. She couldn't scream in horror, because his hand was over her mouth. She couldn't see his face, because it was so dark in the room. Tugging her leg free, she kneed him in the balls making him cry out as she pushed him off her.

Getting up, she pushed her shirt down, breathing hard. "You fucker." She glared coldly at his form, standing up. Using her might, she kicked him swiftly in the stomach with her pointed boots. He grunted in pain falling unconscious.

Stumbling over the bodies on the floor, she made her way towards the bathroom feeling tears burn her eyes. Entering she latched it behind her, and slid to the ground in tears. She could not take this any longer. "I want out," she sobbed, having a nervous breakdown on Tina's bathroom floor…

L

L

Next Day…Tomoeda…

L

L

"Oh there's no need to apologize," Yelen informed, making herself a cup of tea. She laughed listening to the other person on the phone. "I can believe." Syaoran walked into the kitchen, wondering who his mother was on the phone with so early in the morning. "Is she okay?" He heard her ask worriedly, a frown forming upon her lips when she turned to him.

"Oh my." Syaoran got a cup to get some tea as well. "Well the recipe I gave you should help her. Is she still in bed?" He poured himself some tea. "Ah… awake but in bad shape. Tell her to get better, and stop partying to so wildly," she laughed. "Okay Rose, Ja."

"A patient?" he inquired softly, when she hung the phone up.

"Oh no, Sakura had a bad night," she answered, taking a seat to look through the newspaper.

"She's careless."

"She's lonely, and in need of love," his mother, countered with ease.

"Careless," he replied, sitting opposite her.

"Lonely and in need," Yelen spoke, firmly. "Tell me, do you really hate her that badly?" she asked him, in a serious voice. When he started to get up, she ordered, stalwartly. "Sit." He sat. "Answer my question, because I would really like to know. You didn't seem to hate her when she was in your bed." He gasps in shock, never hearing his mother speak like this before.

"I don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you," he muttered, staring into his cup.

"Oh I see, you just think about that." She got up, closing the paper. "I hope you know just how badly you broke her heart. Never something I thought my son would do." With that said, she walked away leaving him sitting there alone.

"Everyone's against me." He closed his eyes, wondering if they would ease up on him. There was two days before school started, he needed to get things in order and they weren't making it any easier…

L

L

First Day of School…

L

L

No one looked forward to the first day of school. In fact mostly everyone—well the seniors, started the school day off with major hangovers. Parking her brand new black Bentley convertible, Sakura rested her head against the steering wheel, feeling extremely exhausted. "Have to go through this shit again," she said sadly, opening her door.

The cold air attacked her face, when she got out taking her bag. Closing the door, she walked off putting on the alarm. "I hate this fucking place," she hissed, walking along groggily. She was not in a good mood, and anyone who fucked with her today would feel her wrath.

L

Entering the school, she stared at anonymous faces, not knowing more than half of them. All she could think about was the six months that remained, and it seemed like a very long time. She was on the verge of transferring to the next side of the world just to get away.

People moved out of the way, obviously able to sense her bad mood. She was halfway to her locker, when she noticed a very familiar face, yet made no move to show it. When someone bumped into her, she growled dangerously. "Watch it…you fucking untouchable!" she hissed coldly, her voice echoing through the hall.

"Is this untouchable bothering you, my Queen?" a guy, dressed in a red coat, inquired softly, a smile on his lips.

"Very much, dispose of him," she told him, with a wave of her hand. "Later, tell me your name." Walking off, she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

L

Syaoran.

L

Standing off to the side, Syaoran could tell that she'd returned to her old self. He wondered how she would have acted, if she'd returned home still dating him. Maybe he would have been able to save all these people from her wrath.

Turning his eyes from her, he looked at Brea, who was fidgeting in front of him. "Something wrong?" he asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Nothings…wrong, hey I'll see you at lunch. You have the same schedule right?"

"Yeah."

"Great," she smiled, before hurrying off. He watched her go wondering if everyone had gotten weirder over the holiday. Resting against his locker, he played with the idea of transferring to a different school.

"Oh my god!" Clare cried, running over to him. "Syaoran, you're back." She threw her arms around his neck, practically strangling him.

"Yeah." He winced, when she removed herself. "Hey."

"Wow…what a surprise. Never thought I would see you again," Dan spoke, attempting to open his locker. "You must have an angel watching over you," he mused, grinning wildly.

"I wouldn't say an angel…"

L

Brea

L

Entering the bathroom, Brea screamed loudly not believing he came back. How the hell had she missed all this? He was supposed to be in Tomoeda with all the other poor people. Not here to make her life a living hell. "Dammit!" She ran her hand through her hair.

This was definitely not going to work for her. "That bitch!" she hissed, knowing full well that this was Sakura's handy work. She jumped when someone started to laugh, followed by two more.

"Yeah, that bitch," a voice, sang, making her turn towards the stalls. When the door opened, and a red jacket walked out, Brea froze not liking the look on the girl's face. "I just hate that bitch," she repeated again, not meaning Sakura, but the girl in front of her.

"Oh me too," another joined in, when the first made her way slowly towards the bathroom door.

"Hey?" a third voice, sounded. "How well do you think the janitors cleaned the bathroom?" she asked, her friends appearing in the last stall. She propped herself up against the frame, with a wicked smile, tugging at the corners of her lips. A fourth girl walked out of another, joining the group that surrounded Brea, who was pressed against the wall.

"I hope it's clean for your sake," Nikki laughed, since as she was leading the group.

"Get the hell away from me. Don't you know who I am?" Brea cried, knowing most of them by their names because they hung out in middle school. "What happened to your loyalty? You're supposed to serve the real queen!"

"We are serving the real queen bitch," one, hissed. "Let's dunk her girls." Brea screamed, when the large girl grabbed a hold of her.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling against the diesel chick, to no avail. Her eyes widened in horror, when the toilet came into view.

"When you piss off the queen," the girl growled, dunking her, momentarily killing her scream. It sounded when she was lifted out of the water. "You fuck with the whole group," she continued pushing her back into the cold water.

"Go Sam!" Nikki and the other girls cheered, wildly. Sam laughed, dunking Brea again, killing her sickened scream of horror. "One more time Sammy, then let's toss her out!"

"Okay," Sam laughed, dunking Brea again, and for kicks she did it one last time. "Okay girlie, time to meet the beautiful world."

"No, you're going to regret this. All of you!" Brea cried, trying to stop by pushing her feet against the ground, but Sam was far too strong. The other two pulled the door open grinning devilishly; Brea should have known that Tina meant her words. She should have been prepared for this shit, but she wasn't.

"One, Two," they counted together, when Sam moved her back and forth. "Three!"

People in the hall jumped out of the way, when Brea came screaming out the door, her head drenched. Screaming, the air was knocked out of her lungs, when she slipped falling hard on her back. Staring at the unfamiliar faces looking down at her, she held her wet head.

Getting up, she looked at Nikki and her posse, when they walked out of the bathroom. "Fucking bitches!" she hissed, coldly.

"Right, do you want another round?" Sam replied coldly, flexing her muscles.

"Attention ladies, the bathroom has just been cleaned by yours truly, Morimoto Brea!" Nikki announced, loudly. It took a moment before someone started to laugh starting the chain reaction. Embarrassed, Brea turned for the door knowing she couldn't stay at school after being dunked in the toilet.

She hurried down the hall blocking out the laughter. "Hey Brea!" Sara shouted, making her look at Sakura and her group of bitches. "Nice, hair do!" Blazing silver eyes glared coldly at Sakura, who couldn't help but laugh.

She had no idea her friends had something planned today, and seeing that really helped to lift her mood. Tina looked at her, trying to sober up. "So, how do you like?"

"I love, thank you."

"No prob," Ming winked at her. "We're going to make that bitch pay, and then some," she promised strongly, when the five-minute bell rang.

"Let's go girls," Sakura walked off, leaving her friends to follow…

L

Later.

L

Pulling to a stop in front of her house, Sakura turned her car off, grabbed her bag and slipped out of the car. Coming to the door, it opened. "Afternoon misses," the butler greeted, when Rose appeared with a smile.

"Please take this upstairs for me," she told her, when her sister and Kita appeared at the top of the stairs. They slowly descended. Frowning she looked away from them. "Is father any better?" she asked, softly. When she'd gotten home, she made sure to pick him up a gift before going home. She didn't get Gwen and her mother anything.

"Better, he's in his room catching up on work. Master Fujitaka works too much,"

"I agree." Their conversation ended, when Gwen and Kita neared them. "What the fuck, are you looking at?" Sakura bit out tightly, seeing the way Kita looked at her.

"Such a mouth."

"I'll show you a mouth. Which poor fool are you two scheming against now?" she raised her brows, making Gwen frown.

"Mind your own Sakura," Gwen warned tightly, showing her true nature. At that Sakura laughed walking off. They turned to watch her leave.

"Right…Oh by the way, tell your little sister that it's just beginning," she called, when Rose started behind her going up the stairs. Kita's eyes narrowed at the girl, who made a fool out of her sister and brother. She almost ruined his life with her little games.

"That little sister of yours," Kita stated bitingly, taking her coat from the butler. "She needs to learn some manners."

"I hope your little sister will be able to accomplish that," Gwen told her, slyly. At that Kita laughed, shaking her head in full agreement.

"Right." Gwen stood at the door and waved her Queen off. When the door closed, she turned to look at her mother.

"A word Gwen," Celina told her, daughter walking off. She didn't want her daughter getting involved with Kita and her little schemes, especially when it was against Sakura. Coming to the library, she opened the door and entered leaving her daughter to close it.

"Yes mother," Gwen said, closing the door behind her.

"Whatever it is you're planning with Kita against Sakura, I suggest you cease to do so," Celina spoke, warningly. She knew that if Sakura was crossed badly enough, she would retaliate with a vengeance.

"Mother, she deserves to lose everything. She's ruined my life, you of all should understand that," Gwen cried angrily, clenching her fists. "My wealthy husband and baby are gone." Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "She needs to pay."

"I'm giving you a warning Gwen. You might start something you will not be able to finish. Let me deal with Sakura, do not get involved!"

"Fine," she agreed, not meaning a single word. She was a grown woman, Sakura was a mere child she wasn't afraid of her. There was nothing she could to ruin her, nothing!

"Good." Celina knew her daughter getting into conflict with Sakura would in the end ruin their lives, and the Morimoto family as well…

L

Sakura

L

She knocked on her father's bedroom door; he and her mother no longer shared a room. In fact, she couldn't remember when they did. "Enter," she heard him say. Turning the knob, she walked into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"I thought the doctor told you to rest?" she said, making her way to his desk.

"I am resting, reading relaxes my soul," he informed, removing his glasses. "Is there something the matter?" he asked, softly.

"Nothing father. I just wanted to see if you were okay," she told him, he smiled gently, which was a very rare thing. Her father never seemed happy; it was as if something was forever plaguing him.

"I'm feeling wonderful," he told her. "Sit." It was rare for him to spend some together time with her. It was easier to do so when she was a baby, but as she got older it proved impossible. Sakura took a seat opposite him; she rested her chin cutely upon her hands. "You know I love you dearly right?" he said, after a moment.

"I know father. You might not show it always, but I know," she told him, genuinely. He showed his love by giving her anything she desired. Sometimes she wondered if it was forbidden for him to show her love in any other fashion. "And I love you with all my heart."

"I don't believe I deserve such a love."

"You have it nonetheless," she replied, happily. He laughed when she winked at him. Reaching out, he caressed her face gently knowing the time they stole to be with each other was far apart

"And I'm honored. So tell me where was your trip this time?" he inquired softly. It wasn't rare for Sakura to take off to some foreign location. By now, he was used to her vanishing, but this had been the first time she hadn't informed him right after she left.

"I went to Tomoeda." She looked at him worriedly when his face grew alarmed. "Is something wrong father?" she asked him, nervously.

"To Tomoeda? Whom do you know there?" he asked, failing to answer her question.

"Well the Li family, very nice people," she answered, softly making sure to watch him carefully. Fujitaka could not believe she knew the Li's in Tomoeda.

"Did you happen to go horseback riding? I heard there's a wonderful ranch up there," he inquired, slyly. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I did, it was beautiful father. I could live there, forever." A knowing smile dawned his face as if he were able to picture the place she spoke of.

"I believe darling. And the owner was nice to you?"

"Nice, she kept on staring at me. It sort of gave me the creeps," he laughed, listening to her animated voice. Their conversation to came to an abrupt end, when the door opened, and Celina entered looking sternly at them.

"You aren't to disturb your father!" she cried, bitingly, walking towards them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you father," Sakura sighed, sadly, getting up. "Goodnight." Inclining her head to him, she walked away, her head hung low. Fujitaka watched her leave wanting to say something, but found he couldn't open his mouth.

When the door closed, he looked coldly at Celina. "You could have spoken to her in a kinder tone," he voiced, tiredly.

"I'll speak to her anyway I please," Celina hissed, bitterly. He looked coldly away from her, returning his eyes to the papers resting on his desk. "Remember Fujitaka."

"I remember clearly enough," he spat, derisively. She grinned turning away from him…

L

Sakura

L

She headed to her room after visiting with her father. Closing her door behind her, she made sure to latch it. Her friends had invited her out, but she declined because there were still college applications she had to finish to send off since, as she got a late start.

Suppressing a tired yawn, she walked to her desk and sat down. "You need to get as far away from here as possible," she told herself, rubbing her eyes. Opening them, she reached for her reading glasses that were resting off to the side.

At school she wore contacts, no one knew she wore glasses except for her three close friends. Not even Syaoran had found that out when she was staying with him. Putting it on, she stared at the pile of papers in front of her, and sighed sadly. "This is what you get for procrastinating," she chided, getting ready to work…

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

He on the other hand was at home considering the advantages he now had at school. He was no longer a scholarship student; therefore, he could play as many sports as possible. That was a good thing for him, though he'd already missed fall sports.

Resting on his bed, he stared at the ceiling glad that he didn't have to work today. Glancing at his nightstand, he stared at a wrapped Christmas present. He brought it with him to give to Sakura as a thank you, but found he couldn't give it to her.

He didn't know what was going through her mind concerning him. And to have her throw it in his face would be horrible. Reaching for it, he picked it up and started to turn it slowly looking at the dimensions. For all he knew, he would probably hold unto it forever. "You're a sad case," he told himself, placing it back on his nightstand.

He wasn't with her, yet he found he couldn't cease to think about her. Thoughts of her ran through his mind, driving him absolutely mad. And the only way he could kill the emotion was to find some irrational reason to be angry with her. That's where Brea came in. He jumped from Sakura right back to Brea, and she gave him a reason every day to despise Sakura. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was very much a fool…

L

L

The Next Day…

L

L

…Was a very uneventful day. Brea sat off to the side with her friend, Kiki, whom she hadn't hung out much in school with since, she got involved with Syaoran. Kiki didn't like the presence of poor people, so she refused to hang around her when she was with Syaoran. Now she needed a friend more than anything. And Kiki was the perfect person, because she had the same goal as her. "So that's what happened to you last night?" Kiki asked, her softly.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do anymore. My sister and Gwen has offered to help but they are still tossing ideas around," Brea told her. They were sitting in the empty library, where they could find enough privacy.

"Why don't you play as dirty as they?" Kiki inquired, resting back in her chair.

"Not enough man power. Kinomoto is very resourceful," Brea admitted, even though, she didn't want to. She looked at her friend, frowning. "The only thing I can continue to do is hurt what she cares for." She meant Syaoran, but that seemed impossible because Sakura made him a regular student.

"I've got friends, don't worry. They hate the royals as much as we do," Kiki grinned slyly, getting her friend's undivided attention. "I'll talk with them and see if they want in."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Kiki had her own quarrel with one particular royalty, Ming. And this would be the best way to repay that bitch for making a fool of her a couple days ago…

L

Sakura.

L

When Sakura walked through the doors, her friends were there waiting for her. "Thought you'd never show up," Ming stated, putting her compact away, her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that was off to the side.

"Decided to take my time," Sakura grinned, carrying her books in front of her. She looked at Sara, who was frowning. "What's the matter?" she inquired, worriedly.

"Same ole," Sara answered, turning her eyes towards the ground. Sakura knew that she meant her father was probably home. "That fucking, fucking," she repeated, softly to herself turning her eyes forward. Something favorable caught her attention. "Nagase Akiko!" she shouted loudly, making a girl freeze in the middle of the hall. "Come here," she bit out tightly, picking on the girl who she'd targeted months ago to vent on.

When Akiko turned, her long blonde locks swooshed about her form, terrified crystals finding Sara's form. Sakura stared at the girl, who was making her way slowly towards them, her anxiety clearly apparent. She knew Akiko because they all went to the same grade school.

Her father was a very wealthy entrepreneur, who had almost the same amount as they yet she was labeled an untouchable. "Bow to me," Sara spat, in a disgusted tone, staring down the girl with icy poles. "Now!" she cried, when she hadn't moved.

Sakura knew Sara picked on this particular girl because she looked so much like her. At one point, she wondered if Sara thought punishing Akiko would ease her pain. "Kowtow." At that Ming and Tina giggled. Sakura smiled knowing her friend was only venting.

Without a word, Akiko went to the ground and bowed pressing her head to the floor. Laughing, Sara walked passed her, making the others continue on their way. "I love this morning. A dreadful day, but that helped to brighten my mood considerably." Hearing her speak in such a noble tone, enacted laughter from their lips…

L

Syaoran.

L

Leaving Akiko in their footsteps, the girl quickly picked herself off the floor and held her head low, cowering away from the onlookers. "Do you believe that shit?" Dan said, resting against his locker.

"You know it'll never stop unless someone works to put an end to it," Syaoran told them, though he knew they would do nothing to stop it. Like Dan and Clare, everyone else thought it was wrong to discriminate, but no one made a move to change anything. "Have you guys seen Brea by the way?" he asked, wondering where she was.

"I saw her talking to her friend Kiki. I guess they are catching up," Clare answered, in a distracted voice.

"Oh." He would leave her alone. He knew she probably wanted to be with someone she was very familiar with, considering what happened the first day. "I guess I'll see you guys later," he said, grabbing his bag. Walking off, he headed down the hall to his class, his mind wondering about different things yet nothing relevant…

L

Sakura.

L

She walked into her first block class, heading directly towards her desk. Placing her bag down, she turned only to find Brea walking towards her with a determined expression. "Is there something you want Morimoto?" she spoke, very slowly.

"Actually there is," Brea hissed, stopping in front of her. "I want what rightfully belongs to me," she told Sakura, bitingly. "How about you just hand it over before this gets ugly?" Sakura just laughed in her face.

"What a ludicrous thing to say. Please do dispense of yourself," She waved her away, but Brea growled in response. "What pissed that I fucked your man first?" the words left Sakura's lips, bitingly.

"You can fuck him all you want, because I don't give a fuck about him," she whispered, icily, making it clear that she was only playing with Syaoran.

"And you call me a bitch. You'll get what's coming to you," Brea laughed crazily, brushing loose strands of hair off her face. "How did you like the little dunk in the toilet?" Hearing that, Brea pushed her back into the desk almost making Sakura fall.

"You bitch!" Lifting her hand, she slapped her hard across the face.

She waited for Sakura to retaliate but nothing came, but a smile. Her eyes left Brea's face, focusing on something behind them. Syaoran stood in the middle of the doorway not believing what he'd just witnessed. When Brea turned her head to him, she frowned clasping her hands tightly together. "What's going on?" He asked, no one in particular.

Pushing her nails deeply into her wrists, the pain brought tears to Brea's eyes. Spinning around, she looked at Syaoran. "It's her!" she cried, running to him. "It's her!"

"Me?" Sakura asked, in shock, wondering if she was delusional. "You started this you bitch," she cursed, loudly.

"No I didn't. I was just defending myself," Brea told him, showing her wrists that were red with gashes from her nails.

"You're bleeding," Syaoran spoke in alarm, holding her hands in his. Angry eyes lifted to Sakura, when Brea buried her head in his chest and started to cry. "How could you do that?" She heard him cry to Sakura, who couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"I did nothing you idiot!" she cried angrily, pushing off her desk. "You're holding a manipulative bitch in your arms. You wait and see," she hissed coldly. Brea grinned, continuing with her sobs. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, still glowering at Sakura.

"Stop living in denial! How else could she have gotten hurt? Why can't you ever stand up to your actions?"

"Living in denial?" Sakura laughed, angrily. "I stand up to everything I do. I have no reason to be a shamed of it!" She hurried passed them not able to stand the air in the room. She hated him, Brea and everything right now.

Heading straight for the bathroom, she pushed the door open angrily making it bang against the wall. Sara and Ming who were inside, hidden in the stalls jumped thinking it was a staff member. "That whore!" Sakura screamed, thrusting her fist directly into the glass.

It cracked at the impact, her blood seeping through it. Pulling her hand away, she shouted and cursed in pain. Hearing the door open, she spun around only to find her friends staring at her in shock. "Sakura!" Sara gasps, staring at her hand. "What have you done?"

"I hate her, I hate her so fucking badly," Sakura cried horribly, feeling overwhelmed by everything ranging from Syaoran to her family problems. "I can't take it anymore, I can't. I feel like throwing myself off the roof." This was sadly, her second breakdown in less than five days.

"Shit!" Ming cursed, getting paper towels. "We need to get you to the nurse. What if there's glass inside your cuts?" Sakura didn't wince when her friend wrapped it around her hand.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to get a hold of her emotions. Sara opened her purse and pulled out a silver bottle. "Thanks, do you mind if I have the rest?"

"Go ahead, you need it more than I?" Sara told her. Ming pulled out her cross from beneath her shirt. "Don't worry we'll fix you up," she promised Sakura, who was already drinking down the contents of the bottle.

L

A few minutes later, Sakura stumbled out of the bathroom with her friends laughing hysterically. Falling against the wall, they looked at each other before bursting out in giggles. "I'll tell Tina," Ming told her, sobering some.

"You do that. I'll be seeing ya." Sakura blew them a sloppy kiss. Ming and Sara returned it before they separated paths. Walking down the hall in a lovely mood, Sakura moved her hand over the lockers, not noticing when her make shift bandage fell off.

Coming to her class, she pushed the door open, making it crash against the wall. Everyone inside jumped at the sudden disruption. She was in a daze having no idea what her friends had given her. They merely said it would ease the pain, but it was making her delirious. "Shit, can it be any hotter in here," she complained, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She pulled open two shirt buttons, making her guy friends whistle.

"Get to your seat miss Kinomoto," the teacher, ordered pointing at it. Following his hand, Sakura locked eyes with Syaoran, her world getting fuzzy.

"Look she's bleeding!" someone cried, making Sakura lift her hand, and indeed blood was dripping from it. Staring at it in shock, her stomach turned making her collapse in a heap. Some girls screamed in alarm, rushing to her body.

"Someone call the nurse!" the teacher ordered, making a girl rush to the phone that was on the wall at his desk. Syaoran got out his seat, and made his way towards the teacher, who was trying to wake her up. "Come on, Sakura. Wake up." He tapped on the face.

"Feel her pulse," Syaoran suggested, getting a confused look from the man. "Here, let me," he sighed, bending down. He knew how to do such things because he worked with his grandfather.

"Very well." Taking her hand, he felt her pulse only to find that her heart was racing, which was very odd. Frowning, he rested her hand down. "What's the verdict?"

"Does anyone have cold water?" he asked, not knowing if they would, considering the type of people they were.

"I do," the teacher answered, going to his desk quickly. Picking up his iced water, he hurried with it to Syaoran. Taking the bottle, Syaoran undid the top and stood up. He knew she would probably hate him, but he would surely enjoy this.

Sakura's eyes snapped open the instant she felt bitingly, cold water splash against her face. Screaming in alarm, she sat up gasping as the substance traveled through her hair. She lifted her left hand to wipe her face, but winced in pain remembering what had happened in the bathroom.

When she caught site of the person, who had the water bottle her eyes blazed. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she cried angrily, glowering at him. "Fucking idiot!"

"You're welcome," Syaoran spat sarcastically, turning from her…


	18. Chapter 18

L

L

Chap. 18: "Chick Brawl,"

L

L

School was in for weeks now, and already they were dying for spring break, which was months away. Resting against the wall, Kiki watched the royals walk pass her. She scowled watching Sara and Tina laughs in a carefree manner.

She hated them with raw rage. If her plan didn't work then she was going to do the ultimate. "You will get what's coming to you soon bitch," she hissed coldly, glancing at the clock. Soon the bell would ring, and there wouldn't be any time for them to do what needed to be done. "You're late," she told Brea, who pressed her back to the locker.

"Sorry, couldn't get rid of him," Brea spoke, meaning Syaoran.

"You should get rid of that looser. You don't need him," Kiki spat, in disgust. "I don't know how you could stomach mingling with a man, who has nothing to offer you." At that Brea laughed, looking at her friend amusedly.

"Because at the end of the day, I go home to a very wonderful man, who I know will be my fiancé soon," she explained, grinning wildly.

"Anyways, it's going down. So you'd better hold on or run for cover," Kiki, told her. "Tara and Kylie are waiting for me right now."

"Okay, I'll be watching." Brea winked at her walking off. Kiki watched her go, knowing Brea just needed inspiration to become wicked, and soon she would have that. If she had to make her get inspiration, she would do so.

"Time to cause havoc," she grinned, walking off. She started to whistle when her friends joined her from behind her. Usually it was guys causing trouble but not in this era. It was a known fact that woman were very wicked…

L

Syaoran

L

He stood across the hall, watching Kenji kiss on Sakura's neck. It made him sick, seeing her allow something like that in public. Or maybe he was just jealous. She obviously felt nothing for him if she allowed someone to kiss on her so quickly.

When she looked at him, he knew she wasn't enjoying herself. The look in her eyes told him this, but he didn't understand why she would continue something she wasn't taking pleasure in. He didn't understand. He would never so he might as well not attempt such an insane thing.

He looked away from her, when she winked at him. Sakura laughed knowing she was pissing him off with every passing second. He got jealous of other men being around her, did he? Tina noticed this and laughed. "What?" she asked, innocently since, as her friend was the only one who caught this.

"Nothing," Tina defended. "Hey I see Ming. I'll be right back," she said, to Sakura, who shook her head watching her walk off. She moved her neck from Kenji's lips, making it clear she wanted him to stop. Sara rested in Jack's arms, a happy smile on her lips. This told everyone she was having a really good day.

L

Tina

L

"What happened to you last night?" Tina asked Ming, stopping in front of her. "Are you okay?" she inquired, when her friend didn't answer.

"Yeah I'm good. I just got some bad shit last night that's all," Ming answered. She and Sara were the only two who were really into trying different drugs. Sakura and Tina tried numerous times to get them to slow down to their pace, but it never worked.

"Oh, come on," Ming smiled, resting her head on Tina's shoulder. "God, I'm going to have to watch over you and the others for the rest of my life," she said, to her. Ming laughed, slightly shaking her head in agreement.

"You will," she told her friend, sleepily. They stopped in the middle of the hall when Kiki and her friends appeared in front of them. Before they could say anything, the girls were already upon them. Ming screamed loudly, falling roughly unto her back.

"Get off me you bitch!" Tina shouted, clawing a girl in the face. Pushing her off, she looked at Ming, who was on the ground trying to prevent the girl on top of her from touching her face. "Get off her!" she shouted, going to help her friend, only to be kicked from behind, sending her hurtling off her feet.

"How does it feel bitch?" Kiki growled, angrily, hitting Ming in her face aggressively.

L

Sakura.

L

She and the others heard the screams in the hall. And when people started for the scene, she wondered what was going on. "Come on, there's some kind of fight going on!" Nikki cried, appearing beside them. "Girls!"

"What?" Sara cried, looking at Sakura. She knew that Ming and Tina where down that way. "I hope they aren't fighting anyone without us," she continued, when the whole group walked off wanting to find out what was happening.

"It's royalties!"

"Tina," Sakura whispered, running off.

"Sakura, no!" Kenji shouted, following behind her. She ran passed Syaoran and his friends, who hadn't moved an inch. "Don't go in there!"

"They are my friends!" she hissed, loudly. Besides, she had to see who these troublemakers were. Sara was right on her trail. When people saw them, they moved out the way. Coming to the middle, they saw Tina fighting with some girl, who, they had no idea. Ming was on the ground with two attacking her ruthlessly, her screams were loud, but no one moved to help.

"You bitch, get off her!" Sakura screamed, already going to help her friend. Kiki looked back, only to have Sakura's fist ram directly into her eye. Sara didn't know how to fight, but knew she had to work with what she had. Knowing she had to help, she kicked the other who was on Ming, roughly from behind in the ribs.

The school had never seen such a huge fight before; it was amazing, and more shocking because it was all girls. Syaoran was also there, but only because Brea pulled him to the scene with an eager expression. He knew that everyone was rooting for the regular students. "We have to stop this now before the principal comes," Jack told Kenji, who reluctantly agreed, "Come on girls!"

"Let me go!" Tina cried, viciously when her boyfriend pulled her off the girl. "I'm not finished with that bitch yet." Ming's boyfriend, Tommy, lifted her into his arms. She hid her face in his chest, but did not cry because it would only make her seem weak.

"I can stop!" Sakura hissed, coldly, to Kenji when he touched her. Getting off the girl, who was on the floor curled into a ball, she brushed her hair over her shoulder briskly. A wicked expression touched her face. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, and she went to kick the girl again, but Kenji pulled her away.

"Stop!" He cried, knowing if she hit her anymore, she would have to go the hospital. "Look she's down."

"I said let go of me!" Sakura screamed, furiously, knowing that anyone who hurt her loved ones would pay direly. "I'm fine," she spoke, in a calmer voice when Kiki and her friends look at them. Sakura's fist clenched, as she prevented herself from attacking. "Did you have fun?" she asked, reaching up to wipe the blood from her lip. "Well did ya?" she cried, angrily.

"A lot of fun. You aren't so invincible after all," Kiki spat, glancing at Brea, who was smiling brightly. Sakura turned to look at Brea, her hair and clothing in disarray. She saw that Syaoran looked concerned, but she could careless right now.

"Oh… so she put you up to this?" Sakura laughed, coldly. "Well I hope she can fucking work a miracle to get your ass back in school!" she cried, so that everyone heard her words. "Cause when I'm through, you'll no longer be a student here! And anyone…" She looked at those, who surrounded them. "Anyone who tries to do something like this…again will pay the same fucking way," she preached, aggressively showing her authority over the school. "Mark my words…"

The hall was very silent as her voice rang out. "They won't be here tomorrow!" she grinned devilishly, making her friends share the same smile.

"You think you're so bad. Do you?" Kiki spat, in disgust, making Sakura stop in her tracks.

"I don't think, I know. You're not the first and I know you won't be the last, but no one fucks with me or my friends and gets away with it," she spat icily, showing her hidden hostility. "No one," she continued, looking at Brea and Syaoran. "Come on girls, the principal will be dealing with them later."

Walking off with the guys, people moved out of their way allowing them passage. "As much as I'm on the side of those girls. I feel sorry for them," Clare spoke regrettably, taking a hold of Dan's hand. "We'll never see them walking the halls ever again."

"Isn't that your friend?" Syaoran asked Brea, looking at Kiki and her friends when security and the principal finally appeared. He wondered if Sakura would get into any trouble, though he knew it was highly unlikely.

"Was," Brea answered, turning her eyes away. "She's stupid to do such a thing. Dangerous." Turning to Syaoran, she smiled gently touching his cheek. "You would rescue me if anything like that was to happen, right?"

"You know I would," he smiled, giving her a soft kiss…

L

The girls.

L

Sakura looked at Ming, who was sitting on the bed in the nurse's office. Walking over to her friend, she sat down. "How are you?" she inquired gently, looking at her eye that was starting to swell.

"Miserable. I got my ass kicked," Ming grumbled, irritably.

"Well I wouldn't say kicked. You fought her off pretty good," Tina defended, but seeing the look of disbelief she got from Ming, she sighed. "Yeah you got beaten pretty badly," she admitted, after a moment. They started to laugh at her sudden and blunt admission.

"But Sakura got her twice as good." Ming wrapped her arms around friend. "I love you," she proclaimed, happily pressing a kiss to Sakura's cheek.

"We all love you too," Sakura replied, holding her friend tightly.

"Yeah that's right," Sara added, sitting on Tina's lap. "And we stick together no matter what." Ming smiled, though it hurt to do so.

"We do," she agreed, taking a deep breath. "I hate that bitch so badly, I want to kill her." They knew she was talking about Brea.

"We all do." Tina took her hand, gently caressing it.

"Don't worry, we're going to fix her up really good for you. And I'm sure Sara will tape it too," Sakura explained, winking at Sara, who returned it. "You just go home and relax for the couple days you're off. We'll take care of everything," she promised, grinning widely.

"I have no doubt…"

L

L

Later.

L

L

Brea sat in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. A slight frown touched her lips thinking about the events of the day. It hadn't gone at all like she planned, though she had to admit that she loved the beating those bitches received.

Reaching up, she caressed her cheek. Today Syaoran told her about his plans to join the soccer team. She didn't like that; he was getting far too comfortable. "Far too comfortable," she whispered, pressing her hand to her lips.

Reaching for her perfume, she dapped some on her fingers before pressing it to her neck. Tonight she had a date with Julian, and she couldn't wait. "I have to do something to knock him back to the ground." She grinned knowing her beloved Jack would always help her out.

When there was a knock on her door, she looked up, and smiled seeing her mother walking towards her elegantly. "Brea darling, Julian's here," she informed, her face glowing.

"How do I look mama?" she inquired, matting out her beautiful red dress. Julian was leaving for business and wouldn't be here for Valentines Day, so he was treating her early.

"Beautiful," she answered, brushing an imaginary lock of hair from her face. "Darling, you make me proud."

"I work to please you mama." She pressed a soft kiss to her mother's cheek. "Soon you'll have a most handsome son in low."

"I haven no doubt. Celina will be terribly jealous." Hearing that, Brea beamed a bright smile. Surprisingly Celina and her mother were friends, as well as her sister and Gwen, yet she and Sakura were nothing of the sort. They were enemies portraying the exact meaning of the word. Her family hated Sakura. "Her last child is detesting."

"I agree." Together they walked off. Brea forgot about Syaoran for now. When she returned home tonight, if she returned, she would consider what she was going to do about him. She wanted him to feel pain, because nothing made her feel better…

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

Sitting in front of the balcony doors with his legs propped on an ottoman, he stared outside at nothing in particular. Soon he would have to leave for work, something he wasn't looking forward to. Today still played through his mind, the fight at school seemed absolutely surreal. "You're mind seems to be somewhere trifling."

"Yep." He looked at Alex, when he sat across from him.

"Let me guess, woman trouble?"

"How'd you know?" He laughed with Alex, sinking into his chair.

"Well you have a tendency to stare into space, when two particular women are riding your mind," He answered, getting a groan from the man beside him. "So what happened this time?"

"If you must know there was a major chick brawl at school today." Hearing that, Alex gave him his undivided attention. "Sakura and her friends against friends of Brea's." One thing he didn't understand about Syaoran was why he was with this Brea chick, when he obviously cared for the other.

"Who won?"

"Sakura and her friends. I don't believe I've ever seen her kick ass like that," he admitted, sounding entranced. "It was a pretty good show."

"I bet. If I'd been there, I would have betted," he told Syaoran, grinning stupidly.

"You probably would have," he sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't understand anything anymore; his mind was a mess that needed to be sorted out…

L

L

Next Day.

L

L

By the next day, people were already whispering about the outcome of the fight, and what happened to those involved. Syaoran didn't need to guess because he saw Sakura and her friends walking about school acting like nothing had ever happened.

Kiki and her friends on the other hand hadn't been as lucky. Like Sakura promised, they were expelled from school, while she and her friends were just slapped on the wrist. They were sent home for the day. He laughed thinking about their punishment; they probably drank the night away. He didn't know what she had over the principal to have him wrapped around her finger like that. Some day, he would really like to find out how deeply woven this plot was.

L

When they passed each other, he glanced at her face only to have his eyes land on the bruise on the side of her lips. Ming was the only one, who wasn't present. He figured she got the worse end because Kiki and her friends clearly had it out for her not Tina.

Staring in his book, he closed it after finishing the last problem. He looked out the window at the bare ground. It hadn't snowed in a couple days, but it was still freezing outside…

L

Gym…

L

The sound of a basketball echoed in the large gymnasium. "Come on, girls move faster!" the teacher shouted, blowing the whistle. The girls started down the basketball court, the red team handling the ball.

"I'm open!" Brea called to Clare, who was passed the ball. Clare skillfully tossed the ball to her, but before she could grab a hold of it, she was brutally knocked to the ground by two lesser Royalties.

"Fucking untouchable," one of the girls hissed, coldly. The other laughed when they walked off; Brea scowled picking herself off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked, running up to her.

"Yeah, just life," she answered, wearily. The teacher blew the whistle momentarily stopping the game. "I really hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"They need to get a life."

"Miss Morimoto!" the teacher called, getting her attention. "You are needed in the office," he said, when she reached him.

"Do you know for what?" She asked softly, still tired from her late night with Julian.

"No, go on now." Shaking her head, she walked off leaving him to deal with the bickering girls. Walking out the door, she headed down the hall wondering why the office would be calling her down. Frowning, she turned the corner and screamed in terror, when something was pulled swiftly over her head.

"Put me down," she cried, struggling against them.

"Oh don't worry we'll put you down soon, or maybe up!" a guy's voice, snickered when his hand clamped over her mouth…

L

Syaoran.

L

When Sakura waltzed into class fashionably late, the teacher didn't even bother to stop his lecture. Syaoran watched her, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh how lovely of you to join us, Miss Kinomoto," the teacher drawled, tiredly. "I know I know, I should be glad to be graced by your presence," he said, before she had a chance to open her mouth.

"Actually…I had a reason for being late." Walking over to him, she handed him the note from the nurse's office. He looked surprised, and this made her roll her eyes, turning away from him. "I have a feeling I won't be here long though," she muttered, looking over the class.

She rubbed her belly feeling ill, last block she passed out in class. It was a regular thing, and people were used to this by now. It was her mother's stupid diet. After eating well-balanced meals at Yelen's then returning home to starvation was causing havoc on her system. "Is there something I need to know about?" he inquired, watching her closely.

She turned him, and smiled when the fire alarms went off making people start to whisper. "Okay class, exit the class in an orderly fashion."

"Will the student body of St. Mary's, please report to the front of the school for a special assembly," a guy's voice appeared, over the speaker.

Slowly getting out his seat, Syaoran walked towards the front of the class watching Sakura clasp her hands behind her back. He knew she was up to something, and when she went to walk off he grabbed a hold of her. They were the last students in the class. "What did you do now?" He asked, in a hushed tone.

"You know you need better people skills." She drew her arm free of his hold. "You have no right to be talking to me. Remember, I'm worth nothing to you." She walked away, leaving him staring at her form. "Oh by the way, I hope you enjoy the show. I know I will."

Being the last to walk out of the class, he made his way through the crowd of people who were trying to get of the building. Finally making it through, he saw that the student body was staring at him, or were they?

Walking down the steps, he turned to look at something that was covered by a sheet. It was hanging across the front of the building, right over the doors. When a cold wind whipped about his form, he shivered pushing his hands into his jacket. "Hey Syaoran, do you have any idea what's going on?" Dan asked, him.

"Not a single clue." He looked at the students, who were on the second floor. They were obviously going to unveil whatever was hidden. "You're on the student council."

"Like that makes any difference," Dan muttered, staring at the thing as well. "We know nothing about Royal events."

"Okay people, I would like to present, this years honorable untouchable!" Right after those words were spoken, the sheet was dropped. Everyone gasp in surprise and horror, but none like Syaoran, Dan, and Clare. Tied up there was Brea, who was stripped down in her undergarments, a makeshift crown on her head.

Like always, it took a moment before the whole school burst into uncontrollable laughter that no doubt echoed for miles. Glancing around, he found Sakura and her friends, who were dying with mirth like other students. "Oh my god," was all Clare could get out, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I can't believe them," Syaoran stated, in disbelief.

L

Sakura laughed happily, when Kenji pulled her into his arms, spinning her around. "Oh I love it, and so will Ming," she told him, gleefully. "It's so beautiful."

"It would have been better if we had a king beside her. Like that Li kid," Kenji replied, making Sakura touch his cheeks.

"I love the queen." She would never allow him to pin Syaoran up, no matter how much she hated him right now. Turning her head back to Brea, who couldn't scream because her mouth was tape, she started to laugh again.

L

Brea was simply appalled, of all the things to do! They just made her the lowest person in all the school; even the scholarship students were higher than her. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out, instead tears streamed down her cheeks.

"This is not a cause for celebration. Students are to return to class right now!" the principal ordered, coming through the door. Syaoran didn't know why he always arrived late; he of all should be on top of things. But no, he was so tightly wound around Sakura's finger that he turned his head when things like this happened.

When everyone entered into the building, he remained watching them untie Brea, and lower her to the ground. Running up to her, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Oh Syaoran, it was horrible," she cried, throwing her arms around him in shame.

"Shhh, it's okay," he hushed, picking her up. "Don't you worry about it." He walked through the doors, but before he could take another step, she struggled out of his arms.

"Don't worry about it?" she cried heatedly, glaring at him. "How the hell do I not worry about it?" Maybe he shouldn't have said those words.

"They are trying to make you blow up!" he replied.

"I know that dammit, and it's working! But you wouldn't understand because the minute I was gone you fucked her!" she screamed, crossly. Syaoran thanked God the hall was empty, because he didn't want people knowing about his private life.

"How do you know about that?"

"She threw it in my face dammit! You know right now you're the last person I want to talk to." Turning abruptly on her heels, she stormed off leaving him staring at her in shock and pain. He couldn't believe Sakura would tell her something so private.

The first sight he got of her, he would explain something to her about keeping her mouth shut…

L

Sakura.

L

She had to get a book from her locker, before going to cheerleading practice. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she had to go. Walking down the hall silently, she sighed feeling extremely tired and everything else that was bad, in one.

Reaching her locker, she put in the combination to unlock it. She stared inside, glancing at the pictures of her friends. She ran her hand over it slowly, feeling alone. "You need to find somewhere to belong," she told, her self.

Getting the book she needed, she closed it and turned, almost screaming in surprise, staring at Syaoran, who was resting next to her locker. "Don't do that kind of shit," she told him, irritably hand over her heart. "And if you have something negative to say don't even bother."

"I have a lot to say so you had better prepare for it," he spoke tightly, preventing her from walking off by stepping in front of her. "What the hell where you thinking? Your little games have gone too far."

"When does her fucking little games go too far?" she cried angrily, tired of his shit and then some.

"She hasn't played any games with you!" he snapped defensively, hurting Sakura more than he realized. He looked down at her. "What if she catches pneumonia? How the hell would you feel?"

"Satisfied, I hope it kills her," Sakura told him, truthfully. "She's caused me more pain than you could ever imagine. And believe me, you're next in line." He winced at the cold tone she used.

"You're such a horrible person. I don't know how I could ever believe I knew you," he said, after a moment. He never believed he would hear such words leave her mouth; it was such a cruel thing.

"Cut the crap. It isn't like she's never said those words about me," she snapped, angrily. "Is there anything else you want to yell at me about?"

"Yes," he answered, scowling. "How could you tell her about us?" Understanding his meaning, she laughed coldly, looking at him.

"I don't see why it should matter, it wasn't like it meant anything to you. I was just another fuck." He held her arm.

"You were never that!" he cried, in defense of what they shared, before lowering his voice. "How could think such a spiteful thing? If you hadn't lied I wouldn't have had any reason to not to believe you."

"Lied? Remember that you lied to me as well. Everything you said to me when you held me, kissed and fucked me was a fucking lie!" Turning from her, he slammed his fist into the locker, making her jump in fright screaming.

"Why do you do this?" he got out through gritted teeth.

"I do nothing to you, you do everything to me," she replied, matching is tone. Syaoran walked off angrily not able to look at her, because she was making him feel guilt when it should be the other way around.

Watching him disappear, Sakura hit her locker hard, screaming. (Aren't they made for each other?) "Why?" she whispered, resting her head on her locker. "God, you idiot."

"Sakura!" hearing her name, she looked up. Tina ran towards her, looking very worried. "What happened?" she asked, stopping beside her.

"I pinched myself when I closed my locker. It hurt like a bitch," she lied, not wanting her friend to know why she was upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She ran her hand through her hair.

"It must have hurt a lot, because it brought tears to your eyes," Tina observed, making Sakura wipe them away self-consciously. "You know what, I believe we can skip practice and not be missed. We'll go to my house and chill then go partying later. How does it sound?"

"Good to me," Sakura smiled, walking off with her friend…

L

L

Later.

L

L

The things he said to Sakura in the hallway seemed unfair. And the way she explained how much he hurt her made him feel guilt. Back in Tomoeda he fell in love with someone who was absolutely beautiful inside and out, yet he couldn't give her all his love because he still had doubts. "Another stack?" the dishwasher complained, when Syaoran pushed the cart to him.

"Yeah," he answered, distractedly. He didn't understand how two people, who supposedly cared for each other, could have their feelings reel out of control so rapidly. Wiping his forehead, he rested against the wall glancing at the clock.

He would clock out in the next five minutes; the restaurant would close soon after. "Since you got back, you've been acting a bit weird. Is everything okay?" Marcus asked, standing beside him.

"Life is just complicated that's all," he sighed, wishing he could stop himself from thinking about Sakura and everything that involved her. When he thought she no longer cared for him, they would talk and it would seem the total opposite. Was his mother right when she said Sakura told her she loved him? And if that was true, then he was an ass for throwing her love and everything else in her face.

"Hey, my friends and I are going out right after work. How about you come along?" he offered, friendlily. When Syaoran opened his mouth to decline, he quickly continued. "It's my birthday and I would feel sad if you were decline."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Wonderful," Marcus laughed…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

You know you need to calm down," Tina informed, sitting beside her, the club's pounding music in the background. Sakura lifted her bruised hand. "Not only did you break a mirror, but you also locked the same hand in the locker."

"I'm a klutz, aren't it?" Sakura replied, before taking a drink of her mixed beverage.

"That or something else," Tina replied, her friend sighed. "Don't tell me not to say anything, because I'm worried about you."

"There's no reason for you to be worried about me. I'm perfectly fine," she countered, sinking into the chair. Looking at her hand in disgust, she rested it upon her lap, knowing Tina didn't believe a single word that left her lips. "Please can we talk about something else?"

"Very well, what's up?" she inquired lamely, Sakura laughed.

"Same shit, different day…

L

On the first floor, there was another scene taking place of different origin. Sara stood off to the side with Nikki downing her tenth drink. She was steaming; Jack was being a bitch to her. He was upset, because she wasn't ready to leave with him. "Maybe you should slow down?" Nikki suggested, only receiving a cold glare in answer. "Okay, why don't you do something about him?"

"I don't know what to do," Sara replied miserably, watching Jack talk to Kenji and another guy a few feet away from them. She had no idea he was pissed at her concerning what happened to Brea earlier. He hadn't been able to warn her because he hadn't known about it.

"Maybe you should just leave with him." Sara knew that Nikki was probably right. She loved Jack, but didn't want to have any intimate moments with him right now, because she was in a really bad mood. When her parents found out about the fight, her father wasn't happy about it. And he made sure she knew it should never happen again.

"Yeah, just let me finish my drink." Turning to the bar, she smiled at the waiter. "Another," she called to him, he grinned going to do as she told him. Nikki stayed with Sara, because Ming told her to before disappearing with her boyfriend.

When she saw a girl walk up to Jack, she glanced at Sara's back hoping she wouldn't turn around. Frowning she watched him talk and laugh with the bimbo. "Ah Sara, I think you should go right now," she suggested, after a moment.

"Huh?" Turning around, Sara's glass slipped from her fingers watching some girl whisper in her boyfriend's ear. "What the fuck is going on?" she growled, stalking off. Making her way through the people, she came to them. "What are you doing?" she cried, getting Jack's and this unfamiliar girl's attention.

"What does it look like I'm going?" he bit out tightly, making her wince. "I'm leaving with Janna," Sara's heart sunk…

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

He was sitting in a booth with Marcus, his girlfriend, cousin Rick and other friends. This was the first time since returning to Tokyo that he had a chance to really relax and enjoy himself. He looked at Marcus's girlfriend's cousin Cathy, when she sat next to him. "So you're still in school?" she asked, making conversation.

"Yeah."

"Which one do you attend?"

"St. Mary's." Hearing this, her eyes lit up with surprise.

"Syaoran here is a genius," Marcus told her, from across the room. "He got a full scholarship to that place, one of the two students."

"Really now?" Cathy grinned, turning her eyes back to Syaoran. "So you're going to be some kind of genius scientist or something?"

"No, an architect," he replied; only to find her eyes lit up even more.

"I hear a lot of bad things about that school. Is it as bad as people say?" Kelly, Marcus's girl, inquired putting out her cigarette.

"Yeah, it's a bad as they say." Their conversation was rudely interrupted, when the door to the room opened, and a girl dragged her drunken self inside. Looking at her face, Syaoran was surprised to see Sara.

"Oh, this is the wrong room," she laughed, stupidly. Resting against the wall, she looked at those in the room. "What a cute bunch." He hoped she wouldn't recognize him but luck wasn't on his side. "Hey, I know you!" she cried, pointing at Syaoran. "You're—you're" she stumbled a bit towards him.

"Excuse me, can't you see you're interrupting something?" Kelly bit out, tightly glaring at Sara, who gave her a fowl look.

"And?" Sara drawled, momentarily forgetting about Syaoran. "My father owns this place."

"Just remember that he wouldn't make any money if he didn't have paying customers like us," Cathy snared, getting upset like her cousin. Syaoran closed his eyes, wondering why he couldn't escape them. Everywhere he went they appeared as if they were stalking him.

"Girls!" Rick called, through laughter. "Be nice." He turned his eyes to Sara, who was decked out in expensive clothing and nice looking jewelry. "Now my name is Rick. What's yours cutie?"

"Sara," she smiled, taking a seat beside him. She placed her glass on the table.

"A pleasure Sara. It's my cousin Marcus's twenty first birthday," he told her, pointing at his cousin, who smiled.

"Happy birthday," she grinned cutely, before turning to Rick. She hadn't meant to come into this room; she thought it was the one she and the girls had. Jack obviously left with the bitch, openly treating her like she was shit.

Everyone gasped in alarm when she passed out, her head dropping in Rick's lap. "Whoa!" he laughed, holding his hands up. "Well isn't this awkward." Everyone around him laughed at the shocked expression he held.

"Disgusting if you ask me," Kelly replied, picking up her drink.

When the door opened again, it was Sakura and Tina, who were searching for Sara with Ming. This was the last room on the floor. "Can we help?" Marcus asked, them. Glancing around the room, Sakura ignored him.

"Sara," she groaned, when she saw her friend's head in resting in some guy's lap. "Ming call Jin Lao," she told her friend, who shook her head disappearing. Entering the room, she bent down to Rick's lap. "Sara?" she whispered, nudging her friend.

She looked Rick in the eyes, before reaching at his crotch to lift her friend up. "Sara, darling come on we've got to go."

"I don't want to go. I hate him," she cried, her eyes still closed. "Leave me alone," she was miserable, and it was very apparent to them. "I love him so much." Sakura looked at Tina, who was still in the door. "Oh god."

"Garbage," Sakura told Tina, who quickly grabbed it. Sara instantly turned towards it, and started to throw up, making everyone wrinkle their nose in distaste. Switching places with Tina, Sakura stood up, looking at her friend sadly.

This was all Jack's fault, how the hell could he leave with some bimbo? When she saw him, she was going to make him regret doing this to her best friend. It was this time she finally noticed Syaoran, for a moment they locked eyes. "Listen," she said to them, stealing her eyes away. "We're in room one, you can have that."

"Is that all?" Kelly asked. "This is my boyfriend's birthday, and you're friend has ruined it. Don't you know that little girls shouldn't be drinking?"

"You're lucky she is being so fucking nice. You could just stay in this room all night. I doubt you would enjoy the smell," Tina snapped coldly, not lifting her head to look at them.

"Everything you have will be on the house," Sakura continued, pointedly. She didn't want to give Sara's father's business a bad name, because he would most likely take it out on her.

"Okay," Marcus readily, agreed. To get that room was very hard. Only people who had connections could get into that V.I.P lounge. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." Sara moved from the container, and rested heavily against the seat after Rick got up.

She felt like shit, and wanted to die just to make the pain stop. When Ming appeared at the door, she watched the people leaving. "Jin Lao is coming right now," she stated, speaking of Sara's driver. "Do you guys want me to go home with her tonight?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's good." Ming answered, when Syaoran exited the room not even bothering to look at Sakura.

"Yeah okay." Sakura was really getting tired of this lifestyle. Originally she was perfectly content with everything, but now it was like routine. Everything was always the same, and it was starting to nag at her overwhelmingly. "We should get out of here." She had no desire to remain. The mood was broken with this conflict between Sara and Jack.

Ming helped Sara out of the room leaving her and Tina. "Nice night to relax isn't it?" Tina commented, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Maybe getting out of school will do all of us a lot of good." Her voice was firm, yet sadness coated every word.

"Feel like there's nothing here in Japan for us?" Sakura asked, her friend when they walked off.

"Yes, I think I'm leaving," Tina admitted, surprising Sakura. She was planning to leave Japan, but never thought her friend would be harboring the same thoughts. They'd been friends for so long that the thought of leaving each other was scary.

Yet it had to be done. It was either they left Tokyo or wait for it to consume them…

L

L

L

Relationships: bold means important in storyother than main characters.

Sara: One of the more important Royals. She's classic blonde/blue eyes. Her father's very abusive, but tells no one…only best friends. Dating Jack, she's in love with him. Drug user.

Tina: Second beneath Sakura. Has black hair/brown eyes. Father left her family for his secretary; she hates him and her stepfather, who treats her like she's not apart of the family. Mother still loves her father, won't give up on him. Very protective of Sakura, mother of group.

Ming: important Royal, drug user like Sara. Black hair/black poles. Her mother's known as a slut by those of their class. Hated by Kiki, reason will become known in future chapter.

Jack dated Sakura, now he's dating Sara…he also has a secret relationship with Brea, who he lets use his power. They have a long history together, both royalties before Sakura, Sara and Tina.

Sakura dated Jack, sort of dating Kenji, who is dying to be King.

Tommy is Ming's boyfriend.

Greg is Tina's.

Akiko Nagase: She and Sara used to be best friends when they were small, now Sara picks on her for gratification because they look alike.

Kita: ruler before Sakura, Gwen's queen, Brea's sister, pissed at Sakura for taking her brother and sister's title.

Xin/Barbara: parents of Brea and Kita, Barbara is friends with Celina, Xin is Celina's lover…more of their relationship in following chapters.

Gwen: Sakura's older sister, follows behind Kita like a lost puppy. Minimum threat

Celina: Sakura's bitchy mother…lover of Xin, wife of Fujitaka, mother of Gwen

Mike/Marcus: work with Syaoran at his two jobs.

Rika/Alex: Syaoran's roommates

Palumbo: principal…story on him in following chapter.

Rosy: Sakura's main helper, really like her mother.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap. 19: "One Stormy Night,"

L

L

L

The chatter of students traveled through the large airy halls of St. Mary's. Sara walked through the door, already not having a good day. She was tired of everything, and wanted it all to end. She just wanted it to end.

People sensed her mind state, and parted allowing her passage. She looked at the ground, ignoring the aching of her arm. When someone bumped into her, she looked up deadly with a glare, her eyes turned icy when it landed on Akiko. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sara shouted, angrily to the girl, who was trying to get her backpack off the ground. "You fucking worthless piece of shit, you whore. Don't you know the rules that this school goes by?"

Everything she was feeling was vented upon Akiko, who had been the unlucky person to bump into her. "Do you want me to kill you?" Sara bit out tightly, lowering her face a little. Icy blues stared angst blues in the eyes, never wavering. "Because I will if you ever fucking bump into someone like me. You're nothing. You shouldn't even be allowed to live!"

"Sara." Hearing her name from behind, she spun around. There stood Sakura and her two other friends, who were staring at her in worry.

"Let's go," Sakura said, taking her eyes from Akiko.

"Yeah let's before I kill this bitch," Sara spat severely, turning to Akiko who had tears in her eyes. A cruel grin touched her lips, "I seem to have hurt the cunts feelings." Kicking her bag away, Sara walked off with Sakura and her friends, leaving Akiko sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She never understood why Sara had to pick on her. Once upon a time they were best friends. They used to play together, to go kindergarten and ballet classes. How could she have forgotten that? Holding back pain stricken sobs, she grabbed her things and ran heading down the hall, her vision blurred by tears.

Coming to the door that led to the roof, she threw it open and bounded up them wanting to leave everything behind. Exiting, she ignored cold air whipping about her form. Dropping her bag on the ground, she walked towards the edge.

Her long blonde locks whipped about her form, strands stinging her cheeks. Staring far out, she closed her eyes, imagining herself to be falling. "Are you okay?" Hearing a voice behind her, she spun around in shock. "Are you?" Brea asked Akiko, softly.

"I'm fine. What's it to you?" Akiko inquired, wiping her eyes.

"I care about you. Can't you see that we're the same?" Brea replied, evenly. "Can't you see that I feel the same unimaginable pain that you do?" She walked closer to Akiko, but kept away from the ledge not liking heights.

"Do you?" she whispered, making Brea nod her head slowly. "Do you feel the same hatred I feel for them?" From the beginning Akiko told herself not to hate Sara, but as time moved on, she found it was impossible. Years ago, she had lost her friend completely. When it happened, she hadn't been there for Sara, and now she wished she had. Maybe if she'd known about what occurred, she would have been able to give her friend comfort. Now Sara was completely lost. They were living in two very different worlds.

"That and much more. They've stolen our lives from us. They've made what should be the best years of our lives a living hell!" Brea cried strongly, her fists clenching in anger. "Sometimes I wish I could kill them." When those words left her lips, she looked expectantly at Akiko.

"So do I…"

L

Sakura.

L

After Sara had a total meltdown in one of the chemistry classes, they calmed her down and sent her off to find Jack, who had to apologize to her. Everyday is seemed as if their friend was becoming unstable. If anyone needed to get away, it would definitely have to be Sara. She needed to find a life where she was free of her demons. Carrying her tiny backpack, Sakura walked through the office doors. "Martha," she called to the secretary, who instantly looked up.

"How can I help Sakura?" Martha inquired, friendlily.

"I would like to have a word with Palumbo-san," she told the woman, speaking of the principal.

"Hai, just go right in," she replied, without thought. Sakura grinned, before walking off. Coming to the door, she knocked before opening it. The principal looked at her from behind his desk. The look she received made it clear that she was the last person he wanted to see.

"How can I help?" He inquired, softly. He sat up, pressing his back firmly against his chair. To Sakura, it appeared as if he was getting ready for an onslaught.

"I would just like to ask one favor of you," she smiled brazenly, taking a seat in front of his desk. "I have no doubt that you're eager for the arrival of June?" He more than anyone, she would guess, wanted her far from this school.

"The same eagerness as next year," he replied, casually. She rolled her eyes wondering if he thought her to be a fool. "What can I offer my services for?"

"It's a minor thing believe me…"

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

He and Brea were sitting in the empty halls together, having decided that they didn't want to be in the presence of people. "So what do you think of me attempting that?" He was busy telling her about the soccer meeting he was going to attend today after school. Then he would meet her later for their dinner arrangements.

He made sure to save all the money he made, because after tonight he wouldn't have a single cent in his pocket. "Cool," she smiled happily, but her mind was far from listening to him. Instead she was thinking about Julian, who would return at the end of this month. She was dying for his arrival.

"Is something the matter Brea?" Syaoran asked, having noticed that she hadn't been herself as of late. Things between them seemed incredibly awkward. She didn't seem to enjoy being around him as much as she used to.

"Nothings the matter. I'm just a little wired," she replied, resting against the locker. "This hasn't been an easy year for me as you can imagine," she explained, in a grave tone. It had been hell for her and only got worse with his arrival. The only thing that kept her sane was her growing affection for Julian, who might be her husband right out of high school or in a couple of years. "Why do you think something's wrong?" she smiled, sweetly. The last thing she needed was for him to grow suspicious. It was hard enough keeping him clueless. Sakura might believe him to be stupid and oblivious, but Li Syaoran was far from that. She found out the hard way. A lot of lying and scheming was needed to keep him from finding out the truth.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry for asking," he replied, when two guys walked up to them, one with a camcorder in his hand.

"Hey," the first greeted, politely. "We're doing a senior video, and we would like to ask you a couple of questions," he told Brea, who frowned slightly.

"What questions?" she asked him softly, a bit distrustful.

"Well it's tradition to tape the labeled Untouchable," he answered, not having to wait long for her to bite his head off.

"Go to hell, you fucking loser!" Brea cried angrily, cutting him off. Syaoran looked at her in surprise, noticing that she was lashing out more than usual.

"Brea," he said, but she ignored him getting to her feet.

"If you want to be taped for something like that you can, but I'm sure as hell not going to be," she cried glaring at him, before she walked off angrily. Getting up, Syaoran looked apologetically at the two guys before running off behind her.

"What a bitch," the video guy, stated. "You know Erwin, I wouldn't want to tape her even if my life depended on it." At that Erwin laughed, turning his attention fully to his friend.

"She's just pissed that she's bringing shame to her families legacy at this school," he told his friend, wisely. Sure he was a geek, but he was one of the few students who weren't bothered by the royalties, because he taped all their special events for them.

"Come on, let's find Jack to get a statement from him. He's after all the prince." They laughed at his ridiculous statement, walking down the hall together…

L

After School…

L

"Hmmm," a moan, sounded in a closed in area. "Give me what I want, and you'll have so much more," a female's voice whispered, enticingly to her lover, her nails digging deeply into his flesh.

"Anything," the guy breathed heavily, kissing her neck hungrily. Brea moved her head back, giving him access to her tender flesh. A moan of pleasure left her lips, as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his body hitting against hers continuously.

"Beat him." She growled, in pleasure when Jack gave one last strong drive. In the distance, they could hear the ringing of the bell. When he moved his face to hers, she gave him an intimate kiss, showing him just how much she cared for him.

"Will do anything for you," he whispered, giving her another kiss. Glancing at the clock in the auditorium, he saw that was school was out and the meeting for the soccer team would start in the next ten minutes.

"You'd better," she warned with a grin, running her finger across his lips. When he moved away from her, she pulled her skirt down and underwear on before buttoning her shirt. They were out third block because they were seniors, but she remained hidden with Jack to have a little negotiating session.

L

Outside the auditorium, two guys leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. They looked at each other, before running off to view their precious masterpiece…

L

Soccer meeting.

L

"So she hasn't come around?" Greg asked Kenji, who sighed shaking his head. "Nothing?"

"Not a fucking thing. She seems distracted by something, and it's driving me fucking insane," Kenji replied, sitting in the room where the meeting would be taking place. The guys walking into the room were from the junior varsity and the varsity team, some of whom he knew very well since they'd been friends for a very long time.

"Damn, I can't get anything out of Tina, she won't say shit. When Jack and Tommy get here, we'll ask them about Sara and Ming even though it's highly unlikely." Getting anything out of their girlfriend's concerning each other was impossible, because they were such good friends.

"We'll see when he…" Kenji trailed off spotting the last person he wanted to see walking through the door. Getting up, he said, "No fucking way."

L

Entering the room, Syaoran glanced around when his eyes caught sight of Kenji and a group of guys, who were very familiar to him. Frowning, he held unto his bag that was draped over his shoulder. Everyone soon noticed his presence. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Kenji spat, angrily making his way towards Syaoran. "Don't you know untouchables aren't allowed here?"

"You know he's right," Jack growled, from behind. Syaoran didn't have to turn, for he knew who it was behind him. Walking pass Syaoran, he turned to glare at him when he was at Kenji's side. He looked at the guy, who he was supposed to deal with at the end of this meeting. "Just because you're not a scholar student any longer doesn't give you the right to join my team," he hissed, clenching his fists.

"You can't stop me," Syaoran replied bitingly, speaking up for one of the first times. Not counting the first day of school, because this time he would be able to fight back.

"Hello Ladies!" Coach Chang called, getting their attention. "Get to your seats now. You guys know that getting into a fight before tryouts means you can't tryout," he announced, looking directly at Syaoran. He received an email from the principal, who made it clear that he was supposed to make the team no matter what.

He knew that getting a letter like that didn't mean shit to him because he'd already seen the kid's records. And from that he saw he was a hell of a soccer player, the exact thing his team needed. Watching Kenji and Jack walk reluctantly away Syaoran, he had an idea that this wasn't the end of this conflict.

Syaoran took a seat at the very back, wanting to get out as fast as possible in order to evade Jack and his companions, who would be looking to cause trouble. "Now if you make the team after the first tryouts tomorrow, you'll be required to make every single training session. Absence will not be taken leniently," Chang stated, in a loud and firm tone, his eyes scanning the room. "We've made the championship game every year. And last years one point loss will not be tolerated this year!" he cried, knowing he would have to start from scratch next year because he was loosing his best players.

"If you cannot give your life to this team, then I suggest you leave now. I do not tolerate anything but the best from my players. Training will be vigorous and grueling, we start tomorrow." Even though it was freezing out, he wanted to train them in every type of weather. "At two…I want each and everyone of you on the field ready to start the elimination process. In five minutes, only five of you will be remaining."

How could he pick out the new players in just five minutes? Syaoran listened to him intently, knowing he would have to cut back on his hours just to play but he wouldn't mind. The only problem that would cause him was that he would have less money to take Brea out with. "That's it for today. Remember at exactly two, any later and you might as well leave! Dismissed. "

Turning, Syaoran walked out of the room knowing he had to get to work on time. Telling his boss that he would probably have to cut back on hours wasn't going to go well. "Here loser!" He heard someone call from behind him, but he didn't stop. "Hey!"

He continued on his way, until two guys cut in front of him, turning their faces to look at him. They stopped, and clenched their fists tightly. "Don't you have any manners?" one hissed coldly, when the others finally arrived, Kenji and Jack were the obvious leaders.

It was just his luck because the halls were completely deserted. "I don't want any trouble," Syaoran told them, tightening his hold onto his bag.

"Hah!" Jack laughed, nudging Kenji. "He doesn't want any trouble." At this Kenji, laughed sounding like a total dolt. Syaoran sighed looking at the brown tiles on the floor, so clean that he could see his reflection.

"This guy is a real wise ass. I think we should put him in his place," Kenji spat, in disgust showing his hate towards Syaoran. He didn't know how he had so many people hating him when he didn't know half of them. "What do you guys think?"

All agreed, cracking their knuckles. "Can I have the first swing?" a large guy, inquired stupidly, flexing his thick arms.

"Be our guest. Just make sure you leave some for the rest of us," Jack ordered, resting against the wall with Kenji beside him.

Syaoran sighed wondering why this shit always happened to him. It wasn't like he went around picking on people, he was taught better than that. "Could we just get this over with? Unlike you fools I actually work," he stated, through clenched teeth.

"Beat him to the ground!" It was at that moment Sakura and her friends walked around the hall with most of the cheerleaders behind them. Staring at the sight in front of her, she didn't have to guess what was going on. Her eyes landed on Syaoran, before switching to Kenji and Jack. She held in her anger though.

"What are you boys up to?" She asked cutely, stopping. She was dressed in her training outfit.

"Nothing of importance," Kenji grinned, making his way towards her.

"Is that so?" Sakura murmured, knowing if she didn't stop this mess these fools would be hurting when Syaoran was through with them. "Since as it's nothing of importance, I guess you guys won't mind taking us out for lunch, will ya?"

"Well we were kindda busy here teaching this…" Sakura cut him off, rudely.

"Will ya?" She stretched showing her obvious impatience. "You boys run along now," she ordered the others, who shook their heads. "Kenji?"

"Coming." Glaring at Syaoran, he walked to Sakura and placed his arm around her shoulders. Together they walked off with Jack, Greg and Tommy following with their girlfriends. They left Syaoran standing in the hallway. He wondered if Sakura thought she had to save him from everything. There would be a time when he would have to handle his own problems…

L

L

Later.

L

L

Glancing at her watch, Sakura looked away leaning over to pick up her purse. It was almost twelve and she was tired, yet she was afraid to go to sleep because she was weary of another day on earth. Getting up, she looked at her friends. "You leaving?" Tina asked, putting out her cigarette.

"Yeah I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she told them, heading for the door.

"Do you want me to go out with you?" Kenji asked, already getting up. She sighed, not even getting a chance to decline his offer. Walking out of the room, they headed down the hall. "I've been meaning to ask you why you're distancing yourself from me?"

"I was never close to you to begin with," she replied, going down the stairs. He sighed heavily, pushing his hand into his pocket not quite understanding why she was being such a bitch towards him.

"With Jack you were a bit tolerable, but with me you're a total bitch. It's like I'm not even here," Kenji stated, when they walked through the door. Sakura shivered from the freezing air as it snowed heavily upon them. "I've been hearing things about you and that Li guy. Is it true?" He took her arm so she would look at him.

"What I do is none of your fucking business. If you want to keep your title I suggest you leave me alone." Pulling her hand free, she walked off leaving him standing there alone. Getting into her car, she started it up and sighed closing her eyes.

It seemed that no matter where she went she could not find peace. Going out with friends was tiring instead of fun. And going to school was always a tedious task, and home was hell like usual. Her sister was still living at home; she wished she would just leave.

Pulling out, she drive off slowly down the road…

L

Syaoran.

L

He pushed through the kitchen doors carrying his empty tray. "Are you leaving Li?" Marcus asked, wiping his hand on a dishtowel.

"Yeah I need to get out of here," he replied, hanging up his apron on the hook. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, the morning shift. Don't you just love those?" Marcus implored, sarcastically. Syaoran laughed shaking his head in full agreement. He hated doing the morning shift, but at least he got off early. Though he couldn't because he had to work a double for the extra money he borrowed from his boss to take Brea on the valentines date over a week ago.

She knew he wasn't rich like her, yet she only wanted to go to the very best and order the most expensive thing. He had no problem with a fancy restaurant; she just took him to one that was designated solely for very wealthy people. "You know I do." He shrugged on his jacket. "Hey I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Marcus called, watching him leave. "That guy has some issues," he muttered, shaking his head sadly.

Exiting the building, Syaoran pulled his jacket tighter wondering if his day could get any worse. Walking off in the heavy snowfall, he found with each step his feet sank. Coming to the main road, he walked down the sidewalk praying the bus wouldn't take long.

Turning his mp3 up, he failed to notice how empty the road was for a main street. He looked at road when a nice car drove by him. Staring at the ground, he sighed feeling like he was sinking deeper into the ground with every step.

Hearing a honking sound, he looked up noticing the white Mercedes that was reversing towards him. When it stopped beside him, he wondered who it was. The window rolled down showing Sakura, who was looking at him. "Do you want a ride?" she asked softly, still wondering why she stopped. Only God knew how she could tell it was he in such awful weather.

"I'm fine," he replied, not wanting to take any charity. "The bus will be here soon."

"There isn't any bus. The radio just announced that. Can't you see how badly it's coming down?" Seeing the look he shot her, she frowned. "I'm not lying."

"I never thought you were lying," he lied stubbornly, turning off his music.

"Yes you were, so do you want a ride or not? Or would you rather turn into a Popsicle. I don't believe anyone would like your sour flavor," she snapped, irritably. Hearing how cold her words were, she sighed. "Okay, that wasn't needed. There isn't any bus coming, look at how deserted the road is."

Standing up, he glanced around finally taking notice of the obvious desertedness. "Fine," he sighed, before going around to the passenger side. She rolled her window up praying this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. She could have left him and gone home, but no her love for him prevented her from taking such a cruel course.

When he opened the door and got in, she pulled off. Syaoran took off his jacket before pulling on the seatbelt. "Thank you," he finally got out. Sakura never thought he would say such a thing.

"Right. You have to tell me how to get to your house because I forgot how," she explained, driving cautiously down the road.

"Turn right on Darlrymple Road," he told her, placing his jacket between his legs. When she came to it, she turned unto the road that was deserted. It seemed as if downtown had become a ghost town. They were the only fools on the road at this time of night. "Left in Legare."

"Okay." Reaching over, she grabbed her cell phone when it started to ring. "Hello?" she smiled…"I'm not home yet Tina. I had to make a stop first." Coming to the road, she turned unto it. "Yeah I will, but don't allow her to do that. Watch her for me."

She drove up the hill keeping a good pace, because she didn't want her car to loose traction. "Right on Ashland."

"Yes and no, I'll talk to you later. Ja." Hanging up, Sakura looked at the red lights that were getting brighter the closer they drove. When they were close enough, they saw that there was a police in the middle of the road with flares.

Slowing, she rolled her window down. "Goodnight," the man spoke, when she stopped next to him. Looking passed him, Sakura saw a four-car pile up; she turned her eyes to man who was studying her and Syaoran.

"Good night," she finally, said. "Is there something going on?"

"No, but I would highly suggest you get off the road as soon as possible. The road up ahead is completely blocked," he explained, pointing in the direction.

"We're just going to Ashland," Syaoran told him, hoping his road wasn't blocked.

"Okay, you can go right through, but please stay off the road," he stated firmly, before moving back.

"Thank you." Sakura put up her window, before driving off. She made sure not to look at the accident; she remembered the one she met in just months ago. Coming to the road, she turned unto it driving up the residential area.

Spotting his apartment complex, she pulled through the gates driving towards the entrance. Stopping in front, she turned to him when he opened the door. "Thank you." He paused, turning to look at her.

"Yeah," she answered, when her car suddenly died. "Shit." Turning it off, she started it up again but nothing happened, it just sputtered before shutting off. "Come on." She started it up again, but it promptly died. "I can get this?"

"I'll check it," he told her, getting out. She sat in her seat, and reached for her control to pop the hood.

"Hey Syaoran is that you?" Alex called, walking up with Rika. Looking from Sakura's hood, he turned to his friend when he walked over to him. "What you doing?"

"Checking her car, it died. I think the temperature is messing with it," he answered, when Alex handed the bag to Rika before going to check.

"It's frozen. Nothing's going to happen to this baby until tomorrow," he confirmed, much to Syaoran's dismay. "You need to get upstairs before you freeze over."

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Rika inquired, when he walked to Sakura's side while Alex closed her hood.

"No." When Sakura opened her car door, he told her. "Your car engine is frozen so you'll have to leave it here until tomorrow."

"Shit." She reached over to grab her phone. "Thank you for checking. I'll call my family to send a driver for me."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"That's not necessary. I won't be here long," she told him, already dialing her home number.

"Okay." Tapping the top of her car, he walked away to meet Alex and Rika, who were standing at the door waiting for him. She watched him leave pulling her door close. Latching it, she rested in her seat wondering why no one was answering the phone.

"Hello sister," Gwen's jolly voice, answered. Sakura could hear laughter and music in the background. "I must inform you that this is a dreadful time to be calling. Mother and I are entertaining the Morimoto's," Sakura, scowled hearing that.

"Send a driver to pick me up. My car stalled," Sakura snapped, only to have her sister laugh cruelly.

"Not a chance. It's far too dangerous for anyone to drive at time like this. I'm afraid you're stuck wherever you are, adieu." Sakura looked at the phone in disbelief not believing that bitch just hung up on her.

"Gwen I hate you!" she cried loudly, before dropping her head on her steering wheel. What was she going to do now? The last thing she wanted to do was have any of her friends come out in such weather just to get her.

She looked through the door where Syaoran disappeared, fighting down the temptation to call him. The last thing she wanted was his charity. Lifting her head, she decided that she might as well stay in her car. How cold could it possible get? She had on a good coat; she would be able to survive the night out here, wouldn't she?

"I can," she told herself, stubbornly. Looking out her window, she found she couldn't see anything because it was already covered by snow. "What the worse that can happen?" When she pictured herself completely frozen, she shivered from the horror…

L

Upstairs.

L

Syaoran and his friends were settling into their warm cozy home. "Do you think she's been picked up already?" Rika asked him, sitting down with a cup of tea.

"I don't know," he answered, playing with his own cup. He really didn't want to talk about her. Yet, he also found himself thinking about her. "Maybe." He shrugged taking a sip.

"Could you go check? This is dreadful weather. I wouldn't want her to be out there alone," Rika continued, in a worried tone. She looked at her boyfriend, who sighed sinking farther into his seat. He looked at Syaoran with a pleading look not having to say anything because it was perfectly clear.

"Fine, Rika," Syaoran sighed, miserably. She laughed, guiltily. Getting out his seat, he placed his cup down wondering why women were like that. "I'll be back, but believe me she's not out there." Coming to the door, he grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes and exited the apartment, pulling the door close behind him

Going to the steps, he went down them quickly already pulling his jacket closer to him to block the freezing air. When he stepped outside, his feet automatically disappeared from view. Looking at Sakura's car that was covered with snow, he walked towards the driver's side and knocked on the window. "Hey," he called loudly, wiping the snow away.

Getting no answer, he knocked again trying to peer inside. He went to knock again, but the door clicked open. Moving back he opened it, only to find Sakura sitting in the driver's seat. He stared at her in silence. "Hey," she smiled, like nothing was going on.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?" It had been almost thirty minutes since he left her.

"Well they sort of got lost. They are on their way," she lied coolly, placing both hands on the steering wheel as if she were going to drive off.

"Liar. Come on upstairs, it's not good to stay out here." He moved back giving her room to get out of the car. "Now."

"Why? I know you don't want me upstairs," she told him, not budging.

"Get out Sakura." Sighing she grabbed her purse and stepped into the cold air. When he moved away, she closed the door and walked behind him dragging her feet. She didn't want to go into his apartment; it was the last place she ever wanted to be.

Following him, they headed up the stairs in silence. Coming to the apartment, they entered and he closed the door. Sakura looked at Rika when she walked up to them. "Hey," she greeted, happily.

"Hey," Sakura smiled, taking off her brown boots. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, oh I love your boots and trench coat. Oscar de la Renta?" Sakura shook her head. "I ordered pair a month ago, but I have to wait until they are in stock again," she told Sakura, who was taking off her jacket.

"Yeah? I only got mine early because my friend went to Paris for the holiday. I love them," she informed, already getting engaged in a fashion conversation. "I must say you have wonderful taste."

"It's just the beginning. Would you like something to get you warmed up?" Rika offered.

"I would like that." Syaoran stared at them oddly, wondering why Rika could be so friendly to Sakura yet a total bitch to Brea. Shaking his head, he walked towards the sofa where Sakura had taken a seat. Finding his, he sat across from her.

"Hello again Alex," Sakura smiled, thanking god that she remembered his name. In fact she hadn't forgotten anyone she met while with Syaoran.

"Hey," Alex smiled. "Guess you're stuck with us until the morning."

"Yeah." Sakura looked at Rika, "Thank you." She took the cup of tea, and inhaled the sweet aroma feeling soothed by it.

"It's been a while but how was your trip to Syaoran's home?" Rika inquired, not knowing she was touching on sensitive ground.

"Wonderful I enjoyed every moment. His family and friends were wonderfully welcoming to me," she told Rika, truthfully. "I don't believe I've ever had such an amazing experience." Pausing, she took a sip of her drink. "How was your holiday?" She wisely changed the subject to the couple.

"Amazing," Rika answered quickly, her face glowing.

"That's great." She only wished the end of her vacation had been as amazing. "So you guys are in college right?"

"Yeah I'm in my third and Alex his fourth," Rika nodded, moving her hair behind her ear. She bit her bottom lip cutely before continuing, "It's amazing, at least the college life."

"Really? I would really like to know because I've been considering the prospect of going but out of the country," she explained, resting in the sofa. Syaoran and Alex started their own conversation blocking out the girl's talking.

"You should definitely go, but if you feel you need to take a year off then do so before going because it is a commitment," she explained, in a serious tone. "I really want to get out though so I can start my life." It was then Sakura caught sight of the simple, yet beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"I can see why you had such a wonderful tine," Sakura teased. Rika looked at her ring, and laughed nodding her head. "When?"

"After we get out of school," she answered excitedly, glancing at her fiancé, who smiled charmingly at her. Sakura could feel the love between the couple, and envied them because they had each other to kill the loneliness people felt.

"Congrats."

"Thank you," Rika smiled, looking from her ring. "How did you like the gift Syaoran got you?" Rika inquired, surprising Sakura. "I bet you loved it. I found it was beautiful." When Sakura made no response, she wondered if she said something wrong.

"It must have been for someone else," Sakura replied, finding her voice. The idea of Syaoran giving her anything but a gun to shoot her self was ridiculous.

"Oh…" Rika looked at Syaoran knowing he told her the gift was for Sakura and not someone else, unless he changed his mind. "Well ah…"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura laughed, trying to break the aura surrounding the conversation. "I bet you guys are going to have a really wonderful wedding," she continued, changing the subject back to Rika's upcoming marriage.

"I hope so," Rika smiled, thanking Sakura for changing the subject again. "I bet you can't wait to get out of school."

"Yes I'm dying. It's suffocating at my school. It's not like it used to be," she admitted, placing her empty cup on the table.

"That's pretty surprising."

"It is for me, but I guess things kindda get boring after a while. I want to travel and experience new things. That's why I plan to leave the country for college," she explained, softly. Silence fell over them for a few minutes. Syaoran watched her from where he sat, seeing changes in her from the last time he spent with her in Tomoeda.

"Rika, I think we should get to bed. We've got school tomorrow," Alex spoke, standing up. "We don't know if it's going to be closed."

"Right," Rika agreed, also getting out of her seat. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning." She picked up Sakura's cup as well as the others.

"Thank you," Sakura told her. When they left, it was now she and Syaoran. They didn't know what to say to each other so they just sat there in silence. Turning her attention outside, Sakura watched the heavy falling of the snow. By now her car was probably buried. It wasn't supposed to snow so profoundly, now spring would come later than expected.

"You can stay in my room tonight," Syaoran finally said, breaking the silence. Sakura got up following him, remembering the first time she came here they had this same conversation. She didn't open her mouth to object, because she knew it would do no good.

L

Following him to his room, she entered and looked around but found no change. He didn't have the computer she bought him for Christmas, and he didn't wear the watch she got him either, which hurt. "Do you want something to change into?"

"Yes please, and thank you," she told him, her back turned to him. Syaoran pulled out the top draw only to have his eyes fall upon the tiny box. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled it out before taking a shirt and some pants out.

Turning he found her staring at his bed as if it would bite her. "It's probably nothing like yours, but it'll have to do," he said, getting her attention.

"I remember how your bed feels," She replied, evenly relaxing.

"Okay." He placed the pants and shirt on the bed. "When Rika said I had a gift for you she was telling the truth. This is what I got you for Christmas." He held out the gift-wrapped box to her. Sakura looked at it wondering what was inside. "It's not something you would receive from the guys you've been with but…"

"Anything from you is worth more than anything I could ever receive," she told him gently, taking the box from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you like it," he said, a bit uncomfortably.

"I have no doubt I will." Holding the clothing he got for himself, he headed for the door. "Do you want a pillow?" she asked quickly, before he left.

"Yeah." Reaching for one, she picked it up and handed it to him. "Thanks, goodnight."

"Night." This was very weird but none made a move to say so. Closing the door behind him, Sakura placed the gift on the nightstand before she started to change. After resting her things on the chair off to the side, she walked to the bed and sat upon it.

The box caught her eye, but she was afraid to touch it for unknown reasons. Wondering if she should open it or leave it for tomorrow, she got up and pulled the covers back. Before she slid beneath them, she was overcome by her curiosity and grabbed the box.

Taking the wrapper off, she opened it placing the cover on the nightstand. Removing the soft cotton, she found herself staring at a fine gold chain. Picking it up, she drew it closer to her face when a gold pendent finally appeared. It was a long gold plate that was a centimeter wide and an inch long. In the middle was a very beautiful jade stone with tiny Chinese writing on it. Something she did not understand.

Nonetheless she thought it was beautiful, though her curiosity got the best of her. Getting off the bed, she walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. Moving her hair, she placed it around her neck and moved her hands to the clasp to latch it.

She moved her hand to the pendent that fell a couple inches from her collarbone. Now she had a total of four chains around her neck, though his was worth more than the whole lot. Turning the light off, she decided that she would ask him what the words meant now.

L

Syaoran

L

He was trying to get comfortable on the sofa he was crashing on. Turning again, he closed his eyes knowing they had to get a larger sofa because this was not working for him. It was far too uncomfortable and small for someone of his size.

Hearing movement behind him, he turned only to find Sakura standing there. "Doesn't look too comfortable," she commented, when he sat up.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"Well yes and no," she answered, before biting her bottom lip. He knew this was something she did when she was thinking. "I just don't understand what the pendent says," she told him, keeping her voice low.

"It says." He looked a bit hesitant to say what it meant. "It says in Chinese…"

"If you want to see it in order to refresh your memory, I can show you," she informed happily, pulling it from beneath her shirt. "I love it. I've seen a piece like it before but not with the jade." She knelt to the ground so they were eye level, well as best as she could get to his level.

"I know what it says," he spoke, after a moment, relieved that she liked what he gave her.

"Then why can't you tell me? Do I have to find out from someone else?" She raised her brow slightly. For him not wanting to tell her what was written on the pendent made her really want to know…now. "I'm afraid that would be a very tedious task."

"Would it now?" he said, forgetting about what the pendent meant.

"It would, I feel the need to learn Chinese," she admitted, with a smile he hadn't seen in a very long time. In a way, a very strange way he realized that he'd missed seeing her beam such a beautiful smile in his direction. And witnessing it now was very refreshing.

"It says 'My Beloved Sakura,'" he stated, with warmth surrounding every word. "On the back has 'from Syaoran with love.'" Sakura clung to every word that left his lips. For him to get her this when they were dating made it known he cared for her. She just wondered if those feelings still lingered.

"Why don't you wear my gift to you?" she inquired, her tone filled with hurt.

"I don't wear it because I didn't believe I had the right to," he murmured, staring into her eyes with a hidden emotion. "After what happened I realized I had failed you," he admitted shamefacedly, momentarily looking away from her. "I'm sorry Sakura," he finally apologized, knowing that after tonight he might not have another chance to do so.

"So am I," she replied, when he looked at her again. "Our relationship is very destructive, isn't it?" she found herself, murmuring.

"It isn't. We just didn't get the chance to start off like regular people," he countered, not wanting to condemn what they shared because he cherished it.

"Would you be willing to give me another chance?" Only with him did she feel at peace. He was the only person who could make her forget about the torments of her life. "We could be friends."

"Friends?" He sounded a bit surprise. "You want to be friends with me after what happened?" He didn't understand why she couldn't give up on him. After all the shit she did to him, and the cruel way he retaliated he thought she would have given up by now.

"I know it might be hard for you to forgive m…"

"Sakura, of course I would like to try to be friends with you." If she were willing to give him a second chance, he would surely take it. He was the reason she left in Tomoeda. If he'd been willing to hear her out, they might still be together. "I would like nothing more."

"We could keep it between us so there's no outside interference. Just for now," she replied, feeling a lot better that he'd agreed.

"You're not ashamed of me are you?" The words left his lips before he could stop himself.

"Of course not," she laughed, her musical sound filling the room. "Do you think if we were still dating when we returned I would have hidden our relationship?" she asked inquisitively, a happy look dawning her face. "I'm far from being ashamed of you. I'm just thinking about your relationship with Morimoto." Of course that wasn't all true, she had to worry about her friends a little bit as well. And just in case this didn't work out again, she wouldn't lose any thing in the process.

"Maybe our truce could calm things down between the two of you," he pointed out, showing just how pure he was when it came to her lifestyle. Sakura had no doubt that Brea would raise hell if she found out about this.

"Don't count on it. There will never be a truce between us. She hates me far too much," Sakura replied softly, clasping her hands together.

"There are two things I would like to ask before we start this new friendship." She heard the stern tone in his voice, and knew she wouldn't want to answer what he was going to ask her. "First, how come Palumbo doesn't do anything when conflict arises? What do you have on him?" He didn't know if she would answer this question but he had to give it a try. Hearing what he said, she laughed in amusement.

"If you must know I caught him one day in his office with his mistress. Being a freshman, I was horrified, especially since as our dear beloved principal was a false homophobic. For keeping his secret, he promised he would turn his head the other way when I wanted or did something bad for my four years at St. Mary's." Syaoran stared at her in disbelief. Naturally Sakura left out the part about blackmailing Palumbo if he ever crossed her.

"Okay…" He had to digest the story. He would have to be a little bit careful around his principal now. "And that second is…how did you get your title?" That was the last thing she ever thought he would ask her. When she started to play with her ring, he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"After Kita left school, her brother took over in her place. It was the same year my friends and I started at St. Mary's. And we were bent on getting that title, one way or another," she explained, knowing she could trust him to keep her secret. "This must be kept between us."

"I promise." he agreed, easily.

"Anyways, I was just thirteen and the only way I could think of was using the law against him," she paused, wishing he'd asked her any other question but this one. Reaching up, she moved her hair behind her ear. "So the girls and I planned everything." She looked at him with a grim expression on her face. "We were nothing at school and Brea was everything. She made our lives living hell," she told him, sadly. "Especially mine, this only fueled my determination. So Tina got a hold of ecstasy and she mixed some into his drink. When he was gone, he didn't know better and took me to bed." Syaoran was listening to her tell him how she lost her virginity to some guy for a stupid title. "After Tina went, Ming and Sara taped everything."

"You blackmailed him?" he asked, surprised. "With that?"

"I was young, foolish and wanted nothing more than to put my tormenter at the bottom of the food chain." He listened to her words, knowing she would do such a thing. He now understood why Brea held such vengeance towards Sakura. "She hurt me and my friends, so I hurt her. He had no choice but to give me what I wanted because such a scandal would ruin his life."

"What about yours?"

"I would be a mere victim," she sighed, sadly. "It's not something I'm proud of. And now I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Naturally Brea was outraged, and she tried to turn the guys on me when her brother took me under his wing. She used Kenji, Jack and the others against me by giving them what they wanted, but nothing worked. I even tore Jack away from her, the man she loved."

"Jack?" he gasps, in surprise.

"And Brea…" Sakura smiled, nodding her head. "Was a couple even before we reached high school," she informed, giving him information that he didn't want. "Remember, she was a royal from the day she was born. I just took over her kingdom and her followers." He held back a frown wondering if Brea still had feelings for Jack.

"There's not going to be a chance for the two of you to resolve your differences is there?"

"Never. I hadn't fucked with her until she took interest in you merely because she knew I was," Sakura stated, standing up. "Because I fucked up, she got the chance she needed," she told him firmly, looking into his eyes. "I'm not proud of the things I did, but in my world if you're not on top you're nothing."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight friend." She turned leaving him staring at her form. Sitting there in stupor, he swallowed resting against the sofa. When thoughts of Jack and Brea having a relationship crossed his mind, silently he began to wonder just how much he knew about the girl he was dating…

L

Sakura...

L

She walked into his room, and pulled the door closed behind her. Heading to the bed, she turned the light out and climbed beneath the covers sighing sadly. She rested her head on his pillow and inhaled only to be filled by a scent, which was very familiar to her.

He thought she lost her virginity to Brea's brother, but he was sorely mistaken. She would never sleep with such a scoundrel. Not even having the title was that important to her. Yet she could not tell Syaoran otherwise, because she had to protect her friend. Sara at that time had nothing to lose. And originally Sara was supposed to rule, but in the end they decided that she was the best to fit the job.

She loved her friend dearly, and knew why she was willing to make such a sacrifice. Thinking about it, she turned unto her side and closed her eyes wishing those thoughts from her mind. It was only filled with thoughts of the man sleeping on the sofa in the living room. A fond smile touched her lips. "I'll win back your trust Li Xiao Lang," she whispered in a determined voice, a smile touching her lips…

L


	20. Attack on Sara

L

L

Chap. 20: "Attack on Sara,"

L

L

L

It was the start of a new day, and spring was already spreading its wings over the island paradise of Japan, bringing with it a sense of pleasure and ecstasy for the residents of Royal Heights. Warm months brought with it a truckload of bliss as well as the birth of new schemes.

Today was just another day for Sakura. When she awoke, she found nothing unusual about the spectacular sunrise or the clear blue sky that was dotted with tiny specks of clouds. The air was cool, carrying a fresh essence with every movement it made.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled touching her necklace. "What's got you smiling?" Sara inquired, from behind her. Last night her friend slept over because her father and her weren't on good terms.

"Life," Sakura answered easily, turning from the mirror. Today they wouldn't eat breakfast because tonight would be the first game of the soccer season, and it was tradition not to. "You ready?"

"Hell, I was born ready," Sara, laughed, her eyes filling with life. When she wasn't home, she was a totally different person. Only some got to see what was really hidden beneath her façade. "Can you tell me if it's visible?" she spoke, faintly.

"Yeah." Placing her book down, she walked to Sara to examine her arms. "I think it might be cool enough for you to wear a sweater today," she explained softly, making sure not to place pressure on her arm.

"I don't want to go around wearing a sweater. Unless it's absolutely necessary," Sara replied, stubbornly. Sakura gave her a tender smile.

"Well I think it's necessary," She stated, caressing her hair. "I'll wear mine if you don't want to be the only one," she offered. Sara smiled shaking her head.

"I would like that."

"Okay…"

Getting their things, they headed for the door knowing if they didn't leave soon they would be late for school. Going down the stairs, Sakura glanced around hoping she wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing her mother or sister.

It was only when they walked through the door that they sighed, getting into Sakura's car. It was cool enough to have the top down. "So have you found a dress for prom as yet?" Sara asked, putting on lip-gloss, when Sakura drove off.

"Nope. I really haven't given it much thought," Sakura replied, coming to the main road. "Maybe we'll go to Paris for spring break and find some there."

"That would be cool," Sara agreed, with a happy expression. "You know, since you've gotten this sudden interest in school, I've been thinking that maybe I should go to college as well." Hearing this surprised Sakura greatly.

"Really? Where did you apply?"

"Well don't be upset…but all the schools you did," Sara admitted, sheepishly. Sakura laughed at her friend's cute expression. Sometimes she would find herself thinking how every odd they were. No matter what happened in their lives, they were always able to get each other laughing. "I want to go away but I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry about it. I would love to have the company," Sakura assured, with a wink. She knew that people hated them because they held the delusional idea that their lives were perfect.

"Really?" Deciding to go aboard for school would do her a great deal. Not only would it get her away from her father for a couple of months at a time, but it would also give her a chance to find the real Sara. The one she lost years ago.

"Really, after all we do look like sisters. We could invent new identities."

"If only…" Sara's voice held sorrow, but her face portrayed none.

L

L

St. Mary's…

L

L

"Life is never how you want it to be, is it?" Brea spoke, her voice holding a philosophical tone. She was sitting in front of Akiko. They were out of sight from the rest of the school, but were able to see everything that was happening around them. "If only we could make it the way we want it."

"Do you think there's a way?" Akiko inquired softly, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from her flushed cheek. It wasn't freezing out, in fact it was very nice even though it was a bit chilly.

"There's always a way," She replied, slipping off the chair, the Royalties had left behind. "You know, it might not be clear but it's there." She sat next to Akiko and took her hand. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"I know." Akiko rested her head on Brea's shoulder. "You're the only friend I have Brea. Thank you," she whispered, failing to see the impatient look on Brea's face. "Brea?" she said, after a moment not hearing anything leave her friend's lips.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about what happened two weeks ago," Brea informed, her tone becoming bitter.

"Why?" Akiko asked, worriedly. Lifting her head, she moved her hair behind her ears, when the wind pushed against her.

"That Sara girl, she ah…" Brea paused, as if she was in pain. "She ruined my chance. She was the reason I lost everything. When my brother comes home, all I'll see in his eyes is the pain she caused him. The same, cruel, ungodly pain she's causing us and everyone," she stated firmly, resent present in her voice. "I wish…I wish…"

"What do you wish?" Akiko inquired, earnestly. "Brea, tell me!" she pleaded, when she said nothing. Instead Brea got up, and walked towards the ledge, ignoring her fear for heights. Placing her hands on the cold stone, she sighed resting against Akiko when she moved behind her. She was lavishing in how easily the fool behind her was eating up every single word she spoke.

"I could kill her."

"Do you?" Akiko whispered, feeling at home with Brea. She made her feel wanted, and gave her the one thing everyone else denied her, companionship in every way.

"I do, but they would know it's me. I can never do anything because of my history with them," she closed her eyes, and lowered her head in shame. "You haven't any idea how much I wish I could!" she cried strongly, the wind killing her words. "It would…it would make life so much more bearable."

"Do you want me to kill her for you?" A devilish grin touched her lips, hearing those words leave Akiko's lips. "I have every reason too. She's made my life a living hell ever since I walked through the doors of St. Mary's," she bit out, fiercely. She tightened her hold on Brea; "I could kill her for us. We wouldn't have to deal with her shit any longer." The more words that left Akiko's lips brought with it blind determination.

"Right." Getting rid of Sara would take away the person who ruined her brother's life. She would lavish in their pain, all the while planning on getting rid of the other three. "No more taunting, or teasing."

"And we'll be together?" All Brea's manipulation now made her depend on her feelings. She needed to have Brea close to her to feel like she had a reason to go on living. And this need drove to her steadfastly to seek revenge, something she never would have conjured up alone.

"We will," Brea grinned, turning to look at her. "For me and you?" Akiko touched her cheek lovingly, shaking her head.

"For me and you," she replied, giving Brea a soft kiss…

L

Syaoran

L

He placed his books in his locker before getting the ones he needed. Closing his bag, he reached up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Putting his glasses back on, he opened them only to catch sight of Sakura talking and laughing with her friends. It had been over a month and a half since they made their truce, and it hadn't been easy seeing each other.

It was rare when they found time to talk. And it was mostly his fault because he was so busy with everything going on in his life. Though he had to admit getting a smile from her instead of a glare was a lot better. "Hey," Brea greeted, with a happy smile.

"Hey," he replied, after she gave him a soft kiss. "Where've you been?" he inquired, because he'd been seeing less and less of her.

"Around," she grinned happily, clasping her hands behind her back. Hearing an outburst, they turned only to find Sara lashing out at Akiko. "Isn't that sad?" she whispered, in a broken tone, resting against Syaoran's locker.

"Yeah it is," He agreed, turning his head from the scene. He and Sakura spoke nothing of her friends or Brea, instead they kept their conversations about random things. She knew he still didn't approve of what she did. And he knew she wouldn't change everything just to please him. After all there was no reason for her to do so. "Let's not talk about that."

"Okay. So how do you feel about your game tonight?"

"Great. You're going to be there right?" he asked, but she frowned slightly shaking her head. "Ah come on Brea, it's the first game," He whined, finding that it was hard for her to find time to do anything for him. It was like she had another life going on. If he only knew just how many.

"I really want to…but I can't. My parents are entertaining tonight and I must be present," she replied, sorrowfully. Tonight Julian and his brother were coming over, and she couldn't wait to see him. By the end of the night, she would get him to stay with her until the morn. "I promise I'll make the next game."

"Promise?"

"I do." She smiled intimately, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't you believe me?"

"I do," he answered, without thought. She gave him a sound, meaningless kiss. Even the ones she shared with Jack and Akiko held more intimacy than the plain pecks she gave Syaoran.

"Come on, let's get to class." Taking her hand, they walked off together. Syaoran saw Sakura looking him but he didn't look at her, he kept his eyes straight…

L

Sakura.

L

She didn't know what was wrong with him. It was frustrating that he couldn't even look at her in school; it was like he was embarrassed. Frowning, she looked at her feet. "Why the pout?" Kenji inquired, lifting her chin.

"Nothing's the matter," she lied, forming a smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "Sara, you want to go?" she called to her friend, who was talking to Jack.

"Yeah," Sara, answered. "I'll see you later baby," she told him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Right," Jack grinned, watching her walk off. Tina and Ming watched them leave. Tina was a bit jealous because she and Sakura were usually closer, but knew it was nothing. Sara needed the attention more than her anyways. She knew about what happened last night, and was glad Sakura was able to comfort her.

L

Syaoran.

L

Sitting in class, Syaoran blocked out the professor's boring lecture. Staring outside, he imagined the cool wind and warm rays on his flesh. He was totally gone to what was happening around him, he just wanted to get out.

Thinking about tonight made his adrenaline rush. He hadn't played a good game in a very long time. He continued to tap his pencil on his notebook, lost deeply in his thoughts. "Mr. Li!" he heard his name shouted, making him jump in alarm. The students laughed seeing the baffled look on his face. "Welcome to earth." They continued to laugh at the sarcastic tone the teacher used.

"Hai professor Trout?" he asked softly, not at all embarrassed at his daydream.

"Since as my lecture is boring you. Why not answer this question…" He didn't get a chance to finish because the door opened, and in walked Sakura fashionably late as usual. "Well now, my late comer," the man sighed, with an irritated expression. "Since as Mr. Li was daydreaming and you're late…" Hearing that, Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who looked at her dryly. "Why not answer the problem on the board."

Turning Sakura stared at all the numbers, feeling her blood rush to her head. "Okay," she answered, walking towards the board, her short skirt swooshing behind her. Seeing this, and noticing most of the male population also noticed, Syaoran frowned knowing he had to tell her about this little problem.

The class and the professor watched in awe as Sakura worked the problem on the board with little difficulty. Finishing up, she placed the chalked down and smiled. "I hope that's to your liking," she told him, pointedly. A couple guys whistled.

She winked at them doing a beautiful curtsy. "Just sit down." Walking to her seat, she looked at Syaoran, who had a faint smile on his lips. She could tell that he was also surprised at her sudden change and knowledge in math. She wasn't stupid; she just didn't like paying attention.

"I would say you've got some competition," Sakura whispered, to Syaoran, when she took her seat. In response he laughed, making people look at him oddly…

L

Later.

L

L

"Hey is that a new chain?" Ming asked, catching sight of the gold chain dancing around Sakura's neck.

"Ah yeah," Sakura answered, stretching for the first game of the soccer season. "Do you like it?" she inquired, when her friend reached for it. Examining it closely, she smiled shaking her head very slowly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. What does it say?" she asked, looking at Sakura. "Where did you get it?" She raised her brows, suggestively.

"I bought it…and I forget what it means. My Chinese is horrible," she lied, only to receive skeptic looks from her friends. They were in a circle stretching. The other girls were scattered all over the place talking amongst themselves.

"Right…I would say someone who wears glasses," Sara grinned, mischievously. Guiltily Sakura laughed, looking away from them. "So now that we know it's from him, what does it say?" she inquired, showing her stubborn persistence.

"I believe we have a right," Tina, continued. She didn't approve of Sakura's infatuation with this boy, but if it made her happy then to hell with it.

"My Beloved Sakura on the front then from Syaoran, with love, on the back," she quickly, said. Her friends looked at each other, before laughing. "Why is that funny?" she cried indignantly, folding her arms angrily over her chest.

"It's just the look on your face when you said it. I don't believe I've ever seen you glow so brightly before," Ming got through laughter, totally ignoring the glare she received from Sakura.

"Whatever. I've got something to do. I'll see you guys in a bit." Getting up, she walked away leaving her friends staring at her back. It was about the same time the players finished warming up; they were waiting for the other team to get ready.

"Well now, look at this," Tina nudged Ming, instantly getting Sara's attention. They were surprised to find someone walking behind Sakura across the field. "A guy…"

"A soccer player…" Sara turned looking at all the players for a familiar face. "Definitely not Kenji," Sara grinned, facing them. "She wouldn't," she whispered in surprise, looking at her friends.

"She would," Ming replied, knowing how defiant Sakura was. No one ruled her. "Kenji isn't going to like this at all."

"Who cares? This Syaoran must be doing something right," Sara giggled, suggestively. Hearing this, Tina and Ming started to laugh wondering if their friend was fucking this once labeled untouchable…

L

Sakura.

L

Walking around the tree, Sakura sat on a bench that was hidden from sight. The sun was slowly fading, its rays washing beautiful colors across the heavens. Hearing something behind her, she turned, but found it wasn't Syaoran instead it was Akiko. "You scared me," she told the girl, who stared at her in silence.

Turning Akiko walked away, leaving Sakura staring strangely at her retreating form. She never knew the girl was interested in sports. "What you doing?" Syaoran appeared, making her jump in fright. "Did I scare you?" He asked only to receive a glare in answer.

"Of course you did," she told him, coldly, yet a smile formed on her lips. "You're late, by the way."

"Oh thanks," he drawled, taking a seat beside her. Finding her staring at him, he felt a bit uncomfortable. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She laughed at his question.

"No, I've never seen you without glasses," she spoke, with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I have," she corrected, after a moment remembering their intimate moments. "But never like this."

"Get your head out of the gutter." She laughed, before biting her bottom lip.

"Fine. Anyways why do you wear them?" In situations like this, she found they almost always spoke about random things.

"I like it, unlike you who never wear yours," he countered, knowing that she needed glasses to read and see signs at night. She had left him a note in his locker to meet her here at this time. He didn't know for what, but it didn't matter.

"I'm not as blind as you."

"Ouch…is that how you're going to build my spirits before a game?" he asked, with mock hurt. The wind blew gently, causing blossoms to shower serenely about them.

"I can build it a different way, but that might cause world war three," was her quip, response. "I'm not going to wish you luck because you don't need it. I've seen you, you're one hell of a player," she praised, winsomely. He smiled loving it. "Would you like more?" she teased, knowing he enjoyed it.

"I would." Resting against the bench, she stared ahead of them, able to see the parking lot through the shrubbery.

"When you win this game, I'll treat you all night." She wouldn't tell him what she was going to give him; it was better to let his imagination run wild. Bending down, Syaoran picked up a blossom, and twirled it between his fingers.

"You don't have to treat me to anything. Having your company is good enough," he informed, surprising her. She looked at him, her smile reaching her emeralds. "Don't look at me like that," he chided, lightly. Whenever her enchanting eyes bore into him like that, he would also feel an unknown emotion stir.

"I'm not looking at you in anyway," she replied quickly, humor tingeing her words. "I'm a cheerleader, I need to get into my hanyan mode."

"Right…" Sitting up straight, he turned to her and slipped the flower on the side of her head, making sure it was tucked in place.

"Don't believe me?"

"I believe you." His fingers brushed against her cheek, making Sakura automatically close her eyes. Sitting there in silence, he stared at her beautiful face, not understanding how he wasn't able distance himself from her. Some hidden force was constantly at work pulling them together. And the farther they tried to distance themselves, the more it worked.

"Good." She slowly opened her eyes only to find that he was still examining her, his intelligent eyes reading her expression silently. "Come on, you've got a game to win," she said, finally even though she didn't want their conversation to end.

"Right," Syaoran agreed, stealing his eyes away. He held in a shaky breath, knowing the girl next to him scared the hell out of him. Unbeknownst to her, just her presence made every part of his body, mind and soul react with an unimaginable need. Feeling such domineering emotions made him feel barbaric because he had to fight to push them down, to conceal them. Together they stood up but wouldn't be able to leave together.

"After the game, wait for me here." It was odd that they were hiding their relationship, but both agreed that it was the best for now. Syaoran had to get the team to accept him, and if Kenji had a real reason to hate him it wouldn't help. And Sakura had the whole school and her friends to worry about, even though she really didn't care what they thought.

"I will." She reached out and took his hand; he gave it a squeeze before they slowly slipped from each other. When he disappeared, she sighed rubbing her eyes. How long would she able to do this with him? She wanted to be his friend but her feelings were interfering with that.

"You'll have to deal with this for now," she told herself, regrettably, before walking off as well…

L

Syaoran.

L

When Syaoran reached the team, he found out that he and Sakura hadn't been as slick as they thought, because Kenji and Jack witnessed the whole thing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kenji growled, angrily standing in front of Syaoran. "That's my girl so you'd better fucking back off. You hear?"

"You need to calm down and get out of my face," Syaoran replied, bitingly.

"Both of you need to leave your personal shit off the field!" Chang called, loudly to them. "Once you put that uniform on, you're no longer an individual, you're a team. So act like one!" Syaoran and Kenji glared at each other, before turning away. "Good, now let's get this game on the way!"

L

When the first ball was kicked, the cheerleaders started their chant not knowing what this beautiful night would bring. Sara cheered loudly, but the only name that left her lips was Jack's name, much to her friends' amusement. "Hey you should cheer for him," she told Sakura, having no need to say who he was.

"Right," she muttered, before screaming when their team scored a goal. "Go Knights! Go Knights!" she cheered, raising her pom poms repeatedly.

L

Carrying the ball down the field, Syaoran moved out of his opponent's way and spun around taking the ball with him. Kicking it swiftly, he passed it to Jack, who was open. Jack carried the ball down the field before passing it back to Syaoran, who made an instant goal.

As much as he didn't like him, Jack knew he could play the game like a pro. And when he played soccer he wanted to win, so he forgot about his hatred during each play. Off the field was another story…

L

At the Bleachers

L

Standing in the shadows, Brea watched the game and listened to the cheers and chants of the crowd. Glancing at her watch, she knew the game would be over in the next five minutes. When she left here she would meet Julian at his apartment to have a special night. "My beloved Julian," she whispered softly, a fond smile resting on her lips.

Turning she walked off, knowing Jack would come right this way after the game. It was only natural for her to know every move her lover made…

L

Game

L

When the last goal was scored and the buzzer went off, Sakura and everyone shouted in victory. Running Tina did flips, while the rest of the girls tried to get the crowd to shout louder. "What a hell of a first game," Ming spoke, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Sakura, agreed. "If we have a season like this I know we'll take the championship," she grinned, happily.

"You were never interested in that," Tina drawled, before taking a sip of her water.

"I am now." Sticking out her tongue childishly, she turned away to get her own bottle of water. Bending over, she looked at Syaoran, who was talking to the coach and another man. Standing up, she wondered who the man was.

"Someone's being nosey," Ming said, in a singsong tone, placing her water down.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you girls be giving your guys victory kisses?" She inquired, standing up. "I need to hide, before Kenji finds me." Hearing that, they laughed. "Where's Sara?" she asked, looking around for her friend.

"She went after Jack, who disappeared for the locker room," Tina answered, distractedly.

L

Sara

L

Hurrying to catch up to Jack, who disappeared around the corner, she ran her hand through her hair, a smile resting on her lips. She knew he loved to win. And the first victory was as sweet as the last, because it established their season. "Jack," she called, coming around the corner.

She went to call him again, but came to halt staring at a couple in the shadows, kissing intensely. When her presence was noticed, her heart broke seeing Jack holding Brea in his arms. "No," she whispered in disbelief, not wanting to believe he would deceive her. "No!" she cried, angrily, clenching her fists in fury.

"Sara," Jack gasp, letting go of Brea, who was smiling ecstatically.

"I just had to give him a kiss for scoring the winning goal," Brea spoke, still holding unto Jack. Sara's eyes turned icy. "You know how tradition is. Don't you Sara?" her voice taunted, and worked at Sara's fragile emotional system. She knew the girl standing in front of her, would do nothing if she were alone.

"You bitch," she cried, brokenly spinning around. In tears, she ran off because she couldn't take the sight of them, it made her sick in the stomach.

"Sara!" Jack cried, going to follow behind her, but Brea held unto him. She wasn't about to let him follow that tramp. Sighing he turned to her, "Why did you have to say that…"

L

Sakura

L

She was still talking to Ming and Tina, when Jack ran up to them looking worried. "Have you seen Sara?" he asked, awkwardly.

"I thought she was with you?" Ming replied, turning her eyes to him. Sakura turned towards the parking lot, only to see a form disappear in the darkness.

"She was. She's upset at me," he answered, running his hand through his hair nervously. Sakura frowned, knowing if Sara was upset it was not good for her to be alone.

"What did you do?" Tina cried, angrily glaring him down.

"Nothing," he denied, quickly. Telling them what happened would not be a good thing right now. Glancing around, Sakura wondered where Sara might have ran off to. When it came to her, she smiled knowing her friend.

"I think I know where she went," She told them, walking off. "Don't follow behind me," she ordered, before he made a move. "You guys get our stuff," she said to Tina and Ming, before running off to find her friend…

L

L

Wiping her eyes angrily, Sara hurried to her car, not remembering if it was locked or not. She couldn't believe he would do something like that to her. She knew he understood the negative history between Brea and her.

Picturing them kissing, brought a horrible sob from her lips. Coming to her car, she tried to open it, but found it was locked. "Damn it!" she cried, wretchedly, hitting the top. She rested her head on the car, allowing her tears of sorrow to drip from her face.

She dared not close her eyes in fear that she might see the two of them in each other's arms. "Jack, why?" she whispered, painfully. Hearing something behind her, she jumped spinning around, only to find nothing.

Hearing another crack, she followed the sound, suddenly realizing how dark and forbidden it was in the parking lot. "Who's there?" She cried, irately. She pushed herself up against the car, when a form stepped out of the shadows. "Akiko," she spat, clenching her fists.

"I'll be the last person you'll ever see," Akiko hissed, heatedly. Sara's eyes widened in horror, when she lifted a gun her hands shaking with nerves as she tried to hold unto it. "Do you know how much pain you've caused me?" Part of Akiko told her to turn and walk away, but the thought of letting Brea down nailed to the ground.

"Don't do this," she cried, when Akiko started to cry as well. "Please!" She screamed in terror when, Akiko pulled the trigger…

L

Syaoran

L

He was talking with a scout and coach Chang, when he saw Sakura running across the field towards the parking lot. He didn't understand why she was in such a hurry. "Like I said I've heard quite a lot about you. And my school will be willing to pay full tuition, if you were to continue playing with nothing but excellence," the man stated, coolly, but noticed he was losing Syaoran's attention.

"Li," Chang spoke, before the air was filled with the sound of gunshots. Syaoran felt his heart stop, when Sakura disappeared in the direction it came from

"Sakura," he whispered, taking off across the field, running swiftly…

L

Sakura.

L

"Sara!" She shouted, in distress hearing the sound of gunshots, three in all echoing to her. Breaking through the shrubbery, she failed to the see the shadow that disappeared amongst the trees. "Sara!" she cried desperately, wanting her friend to answer her. She hurried trying to find her car.

Spotting it, she ran towards it. Quickly moving around the car, she screamed in horror. "Oh my god!" Her eyes were instantly flooded with tears as she stared at her friend, who was lying on the ground, her blood covering it by the second. "Sara…"

Running to her, she bent down, but didn't know what to do. "Sakura," Sara wailed in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to die." Choking back sobs, she cried out in gruesome in pain. Sakura pressed her hands on the wound that was bleeding the worse.

"You're not going to die," she told her friend, desperately. "You're not going to die," she chanted, over her own sobs and Sara's cries. "Somebody, help us!" she screamed, not knowing if her words came out in a hushed tone or a scream. "Please somebody, help us!"

When people arrived, she didn't notice them, but when Syaoran got there she knew it was he. He stood behind her, in alarm. "Sakura," he whispered, glancing briefly at Sara.

"Syaoran, help me!" she begged him, pleadingly. "I don't know what to do." Bending down, he looked at Sara, who was crying hysterically.

"Sara, you have to calm down," he spoke, knowing she was just causing herself more pain. When Tina and Ming got there, Ming instantly hid her face in Tina's chest, bursting into tears of angst.

"I can't stop the bleeding. It won't stop." Reaching over, he placed his hands over hers. He knew there had been three shots, but it seemed as if she'd been hit twice, which was very lucky on Sara's part. Everything moved slowly, and soon the sound of sirens could be heard. And before Sakura knew it, there were men surrounding them.

"Please move away," a man was saying to her, but she looked at him in a daze. She felt someone lift her to her feet from behind, but knew not who. People were surrounding them, wanting to see what had happened.

In shock she stared at her hands, and the first thing that popped into her mind was that this had to be a dream. It had to, because this sort of thing never happened in her world, at such a prestigious school. It just didn't. Her vision was clouded by blood, all she could see was crimson, and her skin crawled feeling Sara's blood slip through her fingers. "Sakura."

Spinning around, she burst into a new set of tears, wrapping her arms tightly around Syaoran. He held unto her, when Sara was lifted unto a stretcher. "Please don't let her die!" He heard her cry horribly, her tears and hands soaking his shirt.

"Let me go with her!" Tina cried, to one of the medics. She knew Sara would freak out if she went alone. "Ming, call her parents!" The man shook his head, already agreeing. Turning she looked at Syaoran, who was holding Sakura in his arms. "Drive her for me, her things." She rested them unto the ground, before running off to be with her friend.

When Syaoran looked down, his eyes instantly caught sight of the blood that was seeping through the cracks of the asphalt. "Let me take her," Kenji stated firmly, resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone," She told him bitingly, not moving her head from Syaoran's chest. Kenji frowned, but left her alone knowing she was just upset. She probably had no idea who she was holding unto.

"We need to get to the hospital. Those of you who are going, I suggest you leave now," Ming ordered, since as Sakura was in no state. "Please help her along" she said to Syaoran, forgetting about who he was.

"Yeah I'll bring her." He hadn't any other choice, because she was not letting go of him. Ming shook her head, before walking off with everyone else. "Sakura," he said softly, moving back slightly so he could see her face. "Sakura…"

"If I'd gotten there earlier, I would have saved her," she told him, brokenly. "I could have saved her…"

"You would have gotten hurt as well," he replied firmly, lifting her face to his. "She's going to be okay. You must believe that," he stated, as if he knew the future. She wanted to believe him, but there had been so much blood that her faith was wavering. "Come on, I need to get you to the hospital."

"I don't think I can move." He knew she might be in mild shock, and it was understandable since as she found Sara. Getting her bag, he swung her into his arms, before walking off towards her car. He ignored the looks they received from people, who were in the parking lot.

L

When he reached her car, he opened it and helped her into the passenger side, before he got in. Sakura's mind wandered for the whole ride. She could…no she didn't understand how someone could get shot on their school premises. It was supposed to be protected; no one was supposed to come here to cause harm to them, their parents paid plenty to make sure of that.

If anything happened to Sara, she was going to make the school pay for irresponsibility. When she was through, there wouldn't be anything left. "Sakura," Syaoran said, hoping she was still with him. Reaching over, he took her crimson hand gently in his, and gave it a soft squeeze to make her know he was there for her. She turned her head to him, and tried to crack a smile, but instead tears slipped through her eyes. "It's okay," he told her, gently.

"God, I hope so." When the hospital came into view, silence fell over them. She hated hospitals; it was a place where people died, instead of getting better. When he pulled in the parking space, he got out and went to her side.

Together they walked to doors. Sakura dragged her feet, making him have to practically carry her. Reaching the nurse's desk, he waited until one of them came to him. "Oh my god are you hurt?" she cried, seeing blood all over them.

"No, a friend of ours was brought in." When Syaoran looked at her, she realized he didn't know Sara's last name.

"Masatoshi Sara," she told the woman, snapping from her trance.

"Oh yes, she's in the operating room right now. Go to the elevator, up to the second floor, turn right until you come to the waiting room," she told Syaoran, who shook his head.

"Thank you." He led Sakura away, hoping she wouldn't be like this for a long time. When the elevator doors opened, they stepped unto the second floor. Feeling like the whitewashed walls were closing in on her, Sakura held unto Syaoran as if her life depended on it.

Finally reaching the room, Syaoran only made it to the door, before he felt incredibly out of place. Royalties, on all sides, surrounded him. "Sakura," said Tina, getting up from beside Greg. "Oh are you okay?" she inquired, worriedly.

"I'm good. How's Sara?" Sakura inquired, faintly.

"We don't know. They haven't told us anything yet. By the time we reached here, she fell unconscious," she spoke, in a very sad tone. "We've been sitting here trying to figure out who could have done this," Her voice sounded as if it were going to crack at any moment.

"I know. What of her parents?"

"Nothing, we called but they haven't showed up yet," she answered. Sakura shook her head, slowly. "I think that you should get cleaned up. Unless you want..." she broke off, deciding it was best not to continue. Looking at her hands, Sakura saw that she needed to be cleaned up.

"You're right." She turned to Syaoran.

"I guess I'll leave now," he told her, not feeling comfortable around her friends. When she looked at him, he wished he hadn't caught her eyes because they were pleading with him.

"I want you to stay," she said softly, her bloodied hands resting on his uniform. When she did this, Syaoran felt when tons of eyes landed upon his form.

"Okay," he agreed, not wanting to upset her any more than needed. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked her, softly.

"Yes please."

"Would you like something?" He looked at Tina.

"No thank you."

"I'll be back," he told Sakura, who shook her head. Turning he walked off leaving her alone, he would also have to clean himself up. She reached up to run her hand through her hair, but stopped; instead she stared at her hands.

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom." Together they walked off, leaving everyone in the waiting room.

L

"She didn't say anything to you?"

"Nothing, I was trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't. The doctor told me that the person who shot her had really bad aim."

"That's good to know. God I hope she pulls through." She stared at the red water running down the drain. "When I woke up this morning, I never thought I would be spending my night here."

"No one thought that," Tina, told her. "You know that the guys are pissed about him being here," she said out of the blue, making Sakura look at her through the mirror.

"I could careless. I want him here, and anyone who has a problem with that can go to hell," she replied, angrily. "Do you have a problem with him as well?" She turned to look directly at Tina. She knew her friend hated poor people after the incident with her father and his secretary.

"I don't have a problem. Do whatever makes you happy. I was just telling you because I know you felt he was a bit uneasy being here," she replied, softly. From the beginning, she had been weary of Li Syaoran, because she thought he would have been out for Sakura's wealth. Now after months, it seemed as if he wasn't like his kind. Sakura exhaled heavily, resting against the wall.

"He'll stay for me," she stated, firmly. "He's nothing like those jackasses, who only think about themselves!" she cried, loudly. Closing her eyes, she started to cry in devastation. "I don't understand why all this is happening. I can't take it anymore."

Walking towards her friend, Tina wrapped her arms tightly around her. "It's going to be okay," she whispered softly, making Sakura shake her head. "Come on, let's return."

L

After washing up, Syaoran got Sakura a cup of hot chocolate knowing she would enjoy that better than coffee. Walking down the hall, he ignored the look he received from people, who were moving about. He'd already been asked more than five times if he was injured and needed assistance.

Turning the corner, he saw the room where she would be waiting for him. The clock he passed said fifteen to nine; it made him wonder if he would end up spending the night here. Coming to the room, he saw her sitting in a corner by herself.

Entering he saw that Kenji was all the way at the other side, with a scowl on his face. Although he hadn't been present, he knew something had happened during his absence. Walking towards her, she smiled slightly seeing him. "Here, it's the best I could do," he said, holding out the cup to her.

"Thank you. Sit." She moved over to give him room to sit next to her. "Thank you for staying with me," she told him, before taking a sip.

"It's nothing."

"You're a liar, but thank you for making me feel a bit better."

Half n' hour soon turned into an hour, then an hour seeped into two and so on. Before he knew it, Sakura was asleep on his shoulder, and it was eleven thirty. The room was quiet, since most of the girls present were sleeping. Though he knew Kenji and Jack where awake, because he could feel their eyes on him.

Resting his head back, he closed his eyes wishing this night would come to an end. Hearing movement in the room, he opened his eyes only to find a couple standing in the room. Ming, who was awake, got out of her seat to greet them. "Masatoshi-sama," she greeted, telling him that Sara's parents had finally arrived hours after they were called.

By the way they were dressed, he knew they were coming from some kind of engagement, which was obviously more important than their daughter's life. "How's Sara?" the woman, inquired softly.

"We haven't gotten any news," she replied, sadly. "She's still in the operating room."

"I see," the father muttered, taking off his black gloves. "There's nothing you can do, you children might as well leave," he stated, surprising those who were awake.

"We want to make sure she's okay," Ming informed, trying to be polite. He didn't get a chance to reply, because the doctor finally appeared. It was this time Syaoran woke Sakura, knowing she would want to hear what the woman had to say.

"Masatoshi-sama?" she inquired, looking at the couple. Sara's parents shook their heads.

"How's our daughter?"

"She's fine. The surgery went very well, though we aren't going to move her out of intensive care until we're sure she's out of danger," she explained, making everyone sigh in relief. "She's also unconscious. We don't know if she's fallen into a coma or not. Tomorrow we'll be able to tell."

"Thank you. Can we see her?" Sara's father, asked.

"Yes, but only for a short time."

"There you have it, you can leave now," he told everyone, who didn't hide the distaste they held for him.

"Don't say anything," Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who looked at him with a tired expression. "He's rude, I know. You'll be able to visit her tomorrow or the day after. What matters is that she's alive, right?"

"Right," she agreed, knowing it was good to have him here. They walked up to Ming and Tina, who were getting ready to leave. They were also grumbling under their breaths. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll try to see her then," Tina answered, nodding. "I feel like I'm going to pass out," she rubbed, her eyes tiredly. Walking down the hall, she looked at her friend. "Do you want us to drive you home?"

"No, I'm good. See ya tomorrow," she told them, stepping through the doors of the hospital. Getting kicked out without seeing Sara was eating away at her patience. Her father shouldn't have the right to visit her. In fact he shouldn't be anywhere near her.

"Right." Tina nodded, taking a hold of Greg's hand. "Ja." Separating paths, Sakura and Syaoran walk to where he parked the car. He started it up, so it could help them find it.

"So we go to school so I can pick up my bike?" he asked softly, breaking the silence surrounding them. She didn't answer him; instead she got into the car and closed the door. Not knowing what was wrong with her this time, he simply got into the car.

L

Tina

L

She was about to get into the car, when Kenji drove up to them and honked. Rolling his window down, he waved her over. Sighing she looked at Greg, before walking to the car. "What do you want?" she asked, bending down to his window.

"I want you to tell me what's going on," he spoke, tightly; Jack was sitting in the passenger side.

"There's nothing to tell," she replied, easily. Kenji frowned, not going to take that from her.

"There's nothing?" He spat, in disgust. "Hell Tina, no one is blind. If Sakura won't fess up then you'd better fucking do it!" He tightened the grip, he held on the steering wheel.

"We have other things to worry about…like Sara!" she cried, crossly, pulling her hand from the window. Furiously, she looked at him. "Don't you have a heart?"

"Not when my interests are in danger!" he snapped, coldly.

"Oh I see. Well let me tell you one thing," her voice lowered, dangerously. "If I were you, I would be worried," with that said, she walked away leaving him and Jack staring at her.

"See," Kenji said, after a moment.

"So? There's nothing you can do about it, besides she might just have some kind of infatuation," Jack replied, when he sped off. "Listen, only we know. Why not enjoy the rest of the months on top? She hasn't come out with it."

"Don't you think that she might soon? Do you know how it'll be to fucking be dethroned by some fucking untouchable. I won't allow that to happen…"

L

Sakura.

L

Driving down the highway, she stared at the cars they passed. Turning her head, she looked at Syaoran. She wished she were able to tell what was going through his mind. "Syaoran," she said, softly.

"Hmmm?" he glanced, briefly at her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She inquired, timidly. "I really don't want to go home," she admitted.

"Yeah." Instead of turning unto the school road, he drove heading towards his home. The first thing he would do is shower. He knew his uniform was probably ruined, and he'd only worn it once. He looked at her. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I would be able to keep anything down," she replied, playing with her finger. Slowing down, he put on the signal, before he turned unto the road that led to the apartment. "I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep at all tonight."

"This morning," he corrected, she gave a faint smile. One good thing about tomorrow was that it was Friday, so they didn't have a whole week of school ahead of them. Pulling into a parking space, he put the car in park before turning it off.

Getting out, Sakura walked with him to the building. Going up the stairs, she dragged her feet behind him. Soon the police would come to question them, and she had nothing to tell them because she didn't know who shot Sara.

If only she'd gotten there sooner. "Sakura?" hearing her name, she looked at Syaoran. "Come on." He moved out of the way so she could enter. "Alex, Rika?" he called, closing the door behind them. Getting no response, he figured they were asleep. "Come.

He led her down the hall to his room. Walking through the door, Sakura found she felt at home, strangely enough. "You can have my shower. I'll use the one in the hall. Put your clothing out here so I can soak them."

"Okay," she answered, when he got her clothing to change into. "Thanks."

"Yeah," he smiled, before disappearing with things for him to use. When the bedroom door closed, she headed to the bathroom to wash herself. Turning the shower on, she slipped off her blood caked clothing. Dropping them on the ground, she stepped into the warm water, allowing it to wash her face.

"Oh Sara," she whispered brokenly, tears stinging her eyes…

L

Syaoran.

L

After showering, Syaoran got his clothing and hers to soak in the wash. He hoped it would loosen up the blood. Putting the soap in, he allowed it to mix before stopping the washer. This was by far the weirdest night of his life.

He'd never in his life seen anyone get shot before; he never thought he would witness something like that. Remembering Sara's terrified expression and Sakura devastated one made his heart ache. Turning he headed towards the living room, where he would try to sleep, but stopped seeing Sakura. "Hey, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I thought so too," she admitted, quietly. She rubbed her arm slowly. "I was wondering if you could sleep in there with me."

"Sakura…" he said softly, wanting her to know that he was still with Brea.

"I know," she told him, quickly. "I just don't want to be alone that's all." She looked at him sadly, a pleading look in her eyes. "Lying there, all I can think about is…"

"I understand," he interrupted, not allowing her to continue. "Come on." Together, they returned to his room. It was dimly lit; the only light was that which stole from beneath the bathroom door.

Sakura climbed into the bed, then moved over. He watched her, before slowly getting in behind her. It shouldn't be this complicated for him to sleep in the same bed with her. Resting back, he got comfortable, before she moved into his arms. "Thank you," she whispered, delicately, feeling the security she wanted.

"What are friends for?" he replied, caressing her hair. She sighed closing her eyes, feeling that she would be able to get to sleep now. Even after she fell asleep, he found that he couldn't. Not that he was uncomfortable with her body against him; no it was the opposite he was far too at ease. "God, help me," he whispered wondering what was going to happen next…


	21. A rainy night

L

L

L

Chap. 21: "A rainy night,"

L

L

L

It was another beautiful day in Royal Heights, but the events of last night cast a shadow over it. This morning when Syaoran woke up, he had to lie where he was for a while just to make sure last night really happened.

Untangling himself from Sakura, he headed to the bathroom to shower. It was then that there was a knock on his door, and the sweet aroma of food drifted beneath the crack. When it opened, Rika looked inside. "Syaoran?" she called softly, seeing a form in the bed. "Hey sleepy head. You're going to be late if you don't get up."

Of course she couldn't believe her eyes, when a head of messy copper locks appeared from beneath the sheets. Instantly she knew it wasn't Syaoran, especially when tired emerald eyes looked at her. "Rika," Sakura smiled, sitting up in bed. "Good morning."

"Ah…" Rika stumbled, trying to get over her shock. The last person she thought she would ever find in Syaoran's bed was Sakura, especially when he hadn't slept on the sofa. "Morning." It was this time she heard the shower going. "I was just waking him up. This is the first time he's ever slept in this late."

"We got in late last night." She sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at the clock. Running her hand through her hair, she tried to get it to lie down.

"Oh…well breakfast is going to be ready soon," she smiled, when the shower was turned off. Sakura stood up knowing she had to get ready for school as well.

"Okay."

"Oh and I put your clothing in the dryer. It should be dry by now," Rika informed, before closing the door. Going to her cheerleading bag, Sakura opened it and took out her skirt, but found there wasn't a shirt.

"Damn, how could you forget my shirt?" she asked Tina, who wasn't there to answer. She took out the tiny bag that held her personal items like bra, underwear etcetera. When the bathroom door opened, she turned and saw Syaoran, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Forgetting about her things, she stood up. "Morning," he greeted, a bit uncomfortably, seeing the way she was looking at him. "How are you feeling?" he inquired, when she said nothing in return.

"Good, you?" she finally answered, ignoring the way his wet hair fell over his eyes.

"Good," he smiled.

"Do you think I could borrow a shirt from you? Tina forgot to pack mine."

"Yeah, I'll lay it out for you."

"Thanks." Getting her stuff, she headed to the shower. When the door closed, Syaoran set about getting himself dressed.

L

Roommates.

L

Rika and Alex were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Soon they would have to leave for school. Sitting at the table, he looked at his girlfriend who was unusually quiet. "What's bothering you?" She looked at him with a lost expression. "Rika?"

"Nothing's bothering me," she replied, before taking a bite of her eggs. Receiving a skeptic look, she smiled at him lovingly. "Okay. I was wondering about Syaoran. Isn't he still dating that other girl?" she asked him, softly.

"I guess," he shrugged, giving her his attention. Before Rika had a chance to say anymore the subject of their conversation walked into the room, dressed in his uniform. "Morning."

"Morning," Syaoran replied, getting a glass of orange juice.

"Got in late last night?" Rika inquired, not looking at him.

"Yeah." He turned to his roommates, and leaned against the counter before taking a drink.

"How was the game? Did you guys win?" Alex asked, looking at Syaoran, who grimaced. Being reminded of the game was not something Syaoran wanted, but it was too late.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "You guys haven't seen the news or read the paper?" he inquired, shifting to find a comfortable position.

"Read the paper yeah, there's nothing in it," Alex answered, surprising Syaoran. He knew something like that would have been printed.

"Last night Sakura's friend was almost shot to death in the school parking lot." They gasp in shock, not quite believing what they were hearing. "We were at the hospital all night."

"My god," Rika spoke, with an astonish look. "Something like that would have been on the news. I mean shouldn't it?" She looked at both of them waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't," Alex replied, frowning. "Lucky thing she didn't lose her life," he commented, finding it odd that this was news he would receive first thing in the morning. They didn't continue with such talk, because Sakura appeared, wearing one of Syaoran's large shirts.

"Morning Alex," she greeted, with a smile.

"Morning Sakura," he replied, acting like nothing had happened.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat Sakura?" Rika inquired, not acting like anything was out of order.

"I would just like something to drink. Not really hungry," was her response. She was still afraid to eat anything, her stomach still felt queasy. Getting her a glass, Syaoran poured some juice into it before handing it to her. "Thank you for this and my skirt." Because it was crushed, he ironed it out for her having a feeling she wouldn't know how to do that.

"No prob…"

L

L

St. Mary's.

L

L

News of Sara's shooting was spreading through the school like wildfire, yet Tina and the girls found that people didn't care. Some of them were saying that it was one less Royalty to worry about. She didn't understand how people could be so cruel. It was one thing to hate someone for picking on you, but even worse when you wished death upon them and try to act it out.

"People are saying that someone from this school shot her," Ming told Tina, who was sitting on the railing waiting for Sakura to arrive. It was so nice out that people were staying outside until it was time for them to go to class. "Do you think that?"

"I wouldn't doubt. I wonder how they feel knowing that they didn't kill her?" Tina spat, in disgust clenching her fist. "When she wakes up, she'll identify them easily."

"Yeah…"

L

Inside…

L

In the bathroom a different scene was taking place, yet it involved the shooting of Sara. "You fucking idiot, you didn't kill her!" Brea hissed, but in a low voice. "How could you be so fucking stupid?" Standing in the corner, a very petrified Akiko wiped tears from her eyes.

"I shot her more than once like you ordered," she defended, making Brea scowl dangerously, silver poles boring into her like needles.

"Like I ordered? Who did she see shoot her?" Brea growled, walking towards Akiko, who pushed herself up against the wall, terror consuming her with every word she heard. "You're going to spend the rest of your life in prison and bring shame to your family."

"Help me," Akiko pleaded, trying to reach for Brea, but was she was shrugged off. "Please, we're in this together!"

"No we're not," Brea spoke tightly, her voice bitter. "I'm not in anything that doesn't work out the way I planned it to."

"I'll fix it, please don't leave me. I need you!" Akiko wailed horribly, not knowing what she was going to do. The thought of going to prison for the rest of her life scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to be alone; she didn't want to ruin her father's reputation.

"Well I don't need you. Don't even talk me any longer," the words left Brea's lips maliciously.

"Please don't leave me. Tell me what to do?" Akiko begged, tears soaking her cheeks.

"If I were you…I would kill myself," Brea hissed frigidly, heading for the door. Pushing it open, she almost bumped into Sakura. They glared at each other, before Brea walked off.

Watching her go, Sakura entered the bathroom to fix Syaoran's large shirt so it wasn't so bulky. Running her hand through her hair, she stopped spotting Akiko, who was sitting on the floor in tears. When the girl saw her, she instantly hauled herself up.

When she ran out of the room, Sakura frowned not understanding why Brea and Akiko would be in the bathroom together. And why did Brea leave looking so pissed and Akiko in tears? Frowning she headed to the mirror to fix her clothing.

When they arrived at school, they made sure to go their separate ways not to cause disruption. There was already enough going on. "Jesus, how am I going to survive this day?" she asked herself, closing her eyes momentarily.

They wouldn't be able to visit Sara until three. And it wouldn't even be long because she was still unconscious. "Oh Sara, please pull through," she whispered…

L

Rooftop.

L

Akiko found herself on the roof, blinded by tears she made her way to the edge. Everything Brea said to her racing through her mind. Sara was alive, and when she told the police what happened she was going to prison. "I don't want to go to prison," she sobbed, feeling incredibly alone in the world.

She knew if Sakura hadn't stumbled upon Sara, she would have made sure Sara was dead, but it hadn't happened that way. "What am I to do?" she asked anyone who was listening, but as usual there was no one.

Feeling the wind whip around her form, she felt as if it was slowly urging her towards the ledge. When she reached it, she looked over all the students in the courtyard. Their laughter and happiness drifted to her, telling her she would never be apart of their world. "Never…"

"What's the use of living when you have nothing?" she cried, wiping tears away. "What's the use when no one cares about you or what's going through your mind?"

Closing her eyes, she stepped unto the wall. Squeezing them shut, she pictured herself flying. Spreading her fingers apart, she blocked out the pain she was feeling. She knew that with her gone it would save her father pain. "With me gone everything will be okay, my father won't be hurt." That was her justification for the act she was about to commit.

Choking back a sob, she asked God for forgiveness before she leaned into the wind. The wind fought against her body as if it were trying to push her up. Her shoe moved forward, before she hesitantly took a step back.

She screamed clenching her eyes tightly shut, her long sun kissed locks flapping wildly about her form as she fell rapidly to the ground…

L

Below

L

Pushing through the door, Sakura glanced around wondering where her friends had wandered off. She reached up and ran her hand through her hair tiredly. She didn't want to be here, but knew she couldn't miss a lot of school.

Taking two steps, she stopped at the top of the stairs. She heard a scream, but knew not where it came from. Lifting her foot to step down, she halted when something fell over her, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Feeling a warm liquid splatter across her face, she reached up to wipe it away. Moving her hand, she looked at her fingers that were smeared with blood. People around her were already screaming but she was in a daze. Images of last night raced through her mind, affecting her already fragile state.

"No, no!" she screamed, looking from her hand to the body in front of her, Akiko's head turned towards her. "No!" her breathing came in ragged gasps; her heart was racing, making her feel like she was hyperventilating.

"Sakura!" She heard her name, and wished it was Syaoran but instead it was Kenji. He wrapped his arms around her, and instantly she buried her face in his chest and burst into horrible sobs.

L

Syaoran who wasn't very far away saw everything happen. And he wanted to run to Sakura, but Brea had already held unto him. "Oh god," she whispered, in tears. He wrapped his arms around her watching Kenji carry Sakura off.

He stood in shock, the sight before him felt so dreamlike. Last night he witnessed a girl lying in a pole of her own blood, today it was a girl throwing herself off the top of the school building. Then his thoughts jump to Sakura, his heart ached knowing she was probably terrified.

"What's going on?" Clare sobbed, holding Dan. "What's happening?" Her words left her lips fearfully, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Syaoran," Brea cried, horribly. She closed her eyes feeling relieved that Akiko had taken her offer and killed herself. With Akiko gone, she wouldn't be in danger of being found out. She wouldn't be linked to Sara's shooting.

He watched when someone covered her body, and knew it was a staff member. A moment later the bells went off signaling the start of school. "It's okay," he told her, when they started for the school. Students moved at a slow pace around Akiko's covered body.

They whispered wondering who it was, those who were close enough to see couldn't tell. The only person who got a close enough look was Sakura. "Students are to move to their first block classes!" the principal's voice sounded over the speakers through the halls. "I repeat students are to report to first block classes."

"Are you going to be okay?" Syaoran asked, Brea when they came to the point where they had to separate.

"I'll be fine," she told him, moving back.

"Okay…" He caressed her cheek, before they separated paths. Reaching his class, he headed to his seat ignoring the deafening silence that filled the room.

People walked to their chairs but didn't talk; they were too surprised at the accident that just occurred. When the teacher walked into the room, he shut the door behind him. He was also silent as he walked to his desk. "Please everyone sit down, there will be no talking," he announced, taking his seat as well.

Syaoran stared out the window. Remembering how she screamed falling from the roof made his skin crawl. Closing his eyes, he tried to block such thoughts but found he was unable to do so. He had no idea how long he sat there, but soon the principal's voice sounded. "Today, the family of St. Mary's has witnessed another tragedy," he spoke, in a grave voice, getting the attention of everyone.

"Last night Masatoshi Sara was attacked viciously on campus," he paused, sounding very emotional. They heard him clear his throat before continuing. "This morning Nagase Akiko has passed on." Syaoran couldn't believe it was she.

When people started to whisper, the look they received from the teacher instantly shut them up. "This is the first time in history that we've lost a member of our school in such a tragic incident. Please take a moment to honor her. Father Lanagan will say a prayer to guide her soul."

Syaoran and everyone bowed their heads to show respect, when the father started to pray. He personally prayed that this was not going to continue. He hoped that the deaths would start and end with Akiko; he didn't want anything happening to those he cared about.

L

Sakura

L

She felt Tina holding her tightly; she still had her head buried in her shoulder, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She was the very last person to see Akiko, if she'd only known what was going through her mind.

Maybe, she would have been able to talk her out of it. Only her sobs could be heard in the room, and she didn't care that people heard her crying for someone who wasn't in her group. "Amen," everyone spoke at the end.

"May God bless her soul" the principal spoke, sadly. "When the bell goes, students are to leave the premises in an orderly fashion through the side doors. No one is to go through the front," he announced, before the intercom went dead…

L

Ming who was standing in the hall, rested heavily against the wall. Closing her eyes tightly, she held back tears thinking of her friend who was in the hospital. Even now she was in denial about what had taken place. "Why?" she whispered, wiping her tears away with shaky hands.

Looking at her hand that shook from nerves, she shook it to make it stop shaking. She took a deep breath ready to walk off, when a guy walked up to her. He looked a bit familiar but she was too out of it to place him. "Excuse me, Miss Yoshioka," Erwin spoke timidly, his friend standing behind him with anxiety present on his face.

"What do you want?" She bit out tightly, not liking to have her time wasted.

"We have a video you might be interested in," Erwin told her softly, his hands clasp together. "We think you might enjoy it. It has to do with Morimoto and Jack."

"There's nothing you can show me that will be of interest. We know about them already," she hissed coldly, walking off. She left the guys staring after her form in disappointment…

L

L

Later…

L

L

At approximately two o'clock, Sara's eyes opened. She glanced around the room she was in not knowing where she was. She tried to move but found she couldn't because her lower body felt dead. "No," she whispered fearfully, remembering what happened. "No!" she screamed, trying to get out of her bed, but her legs wouldn't budge.

When the door opened, she looked at the nurses who came running to her. "What's wrong with my legs?" she cried, angrily. "I can't move my legs!" Tears welled up in her tears, and her body hurt, at least the parts she could feel.

"Please, try not to move," the woman ordered, pressing her down on the bed. "Try not to move."

"Leave me the hell alone. I want to know why I can't move my legs," Sara hissed coldly, praying she wasn't paralyzed. When a man stepped into the door, she knew he was the doctor by the way he was dressed. "What's wrong with my legs?" she asked him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, ignoring her question.

"Horrible," she snapped. "Please tell me what's wrong" she begged, helplessly. "I need to know," her voice broke, preventing her from continuing.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, after a moment. He stood close to her. "You were shot twice, here…" He placed his hand by her left side. "And here." He moved it in the middle right before he reached her ribs. "The second bullet…"

"You're saying that I'm paralyzed?" she choked, cutting him off. "No I can't be. You have to do something. I can't be," she begged, holding unto his coat tightly. "I can't!"

"I'm sorry," was all he could say in return. Sara closed her eyes, but tears slipped through her tightly clenched lids. Hearing a knock on the door, he turned. "Yes?"

"Doctor Avalon, Miss Masatoshi has visitors. Three girls I believe," she announced, getting Sara's attention. "Should I tell them she's unavailable?"

"No," Sara told the woman, bypassing the doctor. "I want to see my friends." She didn't want to be alone right now. "I need to see them…"

"Very well, but I must give you a check up first," he agreed. She reached up and wiped her tears away. "I know that the news you just received isn't something you wanted to hear. But you'll have therapy to help you to adjust," he stated, getting ready to give her a check up.

"You don't understand. I can't be in a wheelchair with my life."

"No one can, it doesn't matter what kind of life you have. Everyone takes the news the same way, but my staff is here to help you in anyway possible," he replied, firmly. Sara looked into his black poles, his black hair falling over his face.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?" she asked him, softly.

"I don't believe so. I just started out sooner than most people," he replied, friendlily. "If it makes you feel any better I'm much older than you."

"I'm just worried that someone so young wouldn't know what he's doing," she countered stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"The first patient to insult me."

"Well you haven't exactly brought me good news," she replied, in anger. "What you're like twenty or something?"

"Twenty-four, and I'm not your real doctor. Your doctor will be giving you a check up later," he informed, standing up. "I don't believe I can endure your torturous tongue any longer." He ended his conversation, when her friends appeared at the door.

"What a mean thing to say." He didn't look at her, when he walked out the door. A moment later her friends walked in smiling happily, she knew they got an eye full of her doctor.

"What a babe," Ming informed, raising her brows suggestively.

"Whatever," Sara replied, dryly.

"You don't know how relieved we are that you're okay," Sakura said, being the first to give her a warm hug. "You had us very worried." Moving back, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh guys, I'm sorry," she told them, feeling tears burn eyes as well. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to hold back tears. "I don't know why she did it." Hearing her speak about the person who shot her, they instantly became quiet. "You know I never thought it was so bad for her. I always pictured her as the perfect person, with a loving family. And I was jealous because that was the one thing I wanted and couldn't have." She closed her eyes thinking about Akiko, her once best friend. From since she could remember Akiko had the perfect family life. Her father was wonderful, and even though her mother had died it didn't matter.

That was one of the reasons she fell out of being friends with Akiko. She had envied her far too much. "Who did this to you?" Tina asked her firmly, ready to have the person thrown behind bars. When Sara looked at them, tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Akiko," she answered, brokenly. She was so upset that she failed to see their troubled looks. "I feel so guilty. I know it's my fault she resorted to such actions."

"Sara," Ming got out, brokenly. "Sara…Akiko killed herself this morning," she informed, making her friend's eyes widened in utter disbelief.

"No, she didn't," she whispered, shaking her head in denial.

"She did. Trust me I would know," Sakura stated, blocking thoughts that were trying to invade her mind. Reaching up, Sara wiped her tears away. The answers she needed would never be answered. She wanted to know why Akiko would be driven to kill her after so many years.

"It's all my fault," she told them, sorrowfully. "It's all my fault. Her death, my being paralyzed," she sobbed, turning her head away from them. "I'm being punished."

"No Sara, you're not," Tina spoke, going to touch her shoulder but stopped when Sara moved away. When she cried out in pain, she looked at Sakura and Ming worriedly, fear filling her eyes. "Sara, please," she begged, holding back her own tears.

"No, please just go away," she requested. "Please leave me alone. I just want to be alone right now." They had no choice but to leave her. Sakura was the last to exit the room, and when she did so she came face to face with two officers.

"Hello girls," one greeted, in a firm tone.

"Officer," Tina replied, since, as she was the only one who didn't have tears in her eyes. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually yes…"

L

L

Brea…

L

L

She was sitting in the library playing chess with her father. "Good move, my girl," he praised, when she took one of his players.

"Thank you daddy," she smiled happily, feeling like she was on top of the world. Everything was working in her favor. Now all she had to do was take the other three down. Thinking about it, her smile widened satanically knowing that would be very easy. But maybe she wouldn't have to, after what happened to Sara she knew that they were uneasy.

"You've grown up so fast," he spoke, after a moment, lighting a cigar. "My baby girl is a young lady," a warm smile touched his lips. "Soon you'll be married, ready to start a family of your own."

"You speak as if it's going to happen very soon," she replied, in jest.

"I do, don't I?" he grinned. Hearing this Brea beamed a beautiful smile at him, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he called, a moment later a servant entered.

"Sir, there's a detective Yoshimoto here to see you," the man stated, surprising Brea and her father.

"Send him in," he spoke, authoritatively. Knowing she had to relax, she turned when the man walked into the room with another following behind him. "Is there something I can help you with detective?"

"Actually I'm here to see your daughter Morimoto-san, Miss Brea I believe," Yoshimoto informed, looking at the young lady in front of him. Her father, Xin looked at her in surprise not understanding why an officer would want to see her.

"Is there something wrong?" he inquired, suspiciously.

"Nothing sir. I'm here to ask about the shooting of Masatoshi Sara and the sudden death of Nagase Akiko, a friend of your daughter's I was told. She was also one of the very last persons to see her alive," he informed, in a business voice. "Just routine. I want to ask her if Miss Nagase said anything the last time you saw her…anything suspicious."

"Darling, you don't have to answer any of his questions," Xin told her, firmly. "Who sent you here?" he inquired, decisively.

"One of the witnesses who saw your daughter with Nagase last, Kinomoto Sakura," Yoshimoto answered, not missing when Brea clenched her fists. "Now Miss Morimoto, there's nothing you have to worry about. We already know that Nagase was the one who shot Miss Masatoshi; she confirmed that when she woke up. I just want to know if Nagase said anything to you to confirm that." Sighing sadly, Brea looked at her hands.

"When I saw her in the bathroom she was in very bad shape. I was worried about her you know, so I inquired what was wrong. She said she had done something horrible, and didn't know what to do," she explained in the most innocent voice she could muster up.

"Did she tell you what she'd done?" he implored, writing it down.

"No, I left her in the bathroom."

"The two of you got in no argument?"

"No, I left her." Yoshimoto listened knowing this didn't match up with the story he received from Miss Kinomoto. "I didn't want to know what she'd done, I was afraid," she told the officer, looking him in the eyes. "Yet it's no surprise that she's the one who did it. Masatoshi made Akiko's life, and many others quite unbearable," she informed, looking away from him.

"Including you?"

"Including me," she confirmed…

L

L

Kinomoto Residence…

L

L

She didn't know why she came home when something told her to stay away, to go somewhere and hang out but she didn't. Instead she came home only to get shit from her mother. "You have absolutely no respect for people. What kind of daughter are you?" Celina hollered angrily, her voice echoing through the room.

"One who knows who her enemies are!" Sakura cried, loudly. This was happening because the officers had visited Brea's family. Kita told Gwen that she was the reason the officers questioned and embarrassed her sister.

"Enemies? The Morimoto's are respectable people," Celina replied, strongly. At that Sakura gave a cold laugh; they were currently waging war in the library. Gwen was sitting patiently, waiting for her turn to take a bite out of Sakura.

"Respectable? If she were she would tell that bitch of a sister to leave me the hell alone!" Sakura hissed, no longer caring how she spoke to her mother.

"You insolent child!"

"My friend was almost shot to death and Akiko threw herself off the roof. Two nights I've been covered in someone else's blood! Yet you don't give a damn about that, instead you care about those fucking Morimoto's. I'm your daughter, you should care about me!" she screamed in pain, not understanding why she had to go through this every single day. "I wish you could understand what I was going through, but no you care about people who aren't even family members!"

"I don't care what you're going through," Celina hissed harshly, hurting Sakura like she intended. And she continued ruthlessly, "I have no doubt that your friend deserved just what she got." Sakura shook her head in disgust. "You're to apologize."

"You don't care? Then what the hell am I doing here talking to you?"

"You have absolutely no manners!" Gwen interrupted, in a cold tone. "You need to take lessons from Brea, she has more manners than you. How could you send the police to their house, don't you have any decency?"

"You stay the hell out of this you bitch!" Sakura lashed out, cursing her sister. "You care nothing for me therefore you have no fucking right to tell me anything!" Scowling she headed for the door knowing she could not take any more of this arguing.

"Don't you dare leave," Celina ordered, tightly.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," she said softly, hauling the door open. Walking out, she slammed it shut behind her. Celina and Gwen stood there in silence, staring at the exit Sakura just made.

"She's very unruly. You're going to have to do something with her mother," Gwen spoke tightly, showing the distaste she held towards her younger sister. "She has no manners. She will bring shame to you."

"Leave her be!" Celina cried angrily, turning her rage towards her daughter. "Whatever goes on between Sakura and I should remain just that. You are to keep out of it," she ordered, forcefully. Gwen didn't understand what her mother was so afraid of. Why did she always tell her to keep away from Sakura?

L

L

Brea.

L

L

After the visit from the police, she got ready for her date with Julian. Now she was having a very romantic dinner with him at his condo. "What's on your mind?" he inquired, crystal poles staring warmly into hers.

"You," she replied sweetly, sitting in front of the fireplace with him.

"Am I now?" he teased, caressing her cheek. "Exactly what are you dwelling upon?" he inquired, before giving her a brief kiss. Sighing contentedly, her dreamy eyes stared into his when he moved back looking her over slowly.

"Soon you'll leave, and I'll be left behind. Aren't you going to return to China?" she asked him softly, playing with his shirt collar.

"Eventually, but not right now because I've got important things to take care of here," he replied, taking her hand in his. "One being you."

"Me?" she grinned, lifting silver poles to his. "How so?"

"Don't play games Brea. You know what I mean."

"If you insist that I do," she laughed, when he moved her back unto the lush carpet. "Do you want me?" she teased, tracing her finger across his cheek then to his lips. Her hand moved through his soft black hair. "Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then take me," she told him boldly, loving it when he took her body for his pleasure. When he made love to her, she thought about nothing but he. Neither Jack nor Syaoran ran through her mind. They were quite inferior to this man, who was currently kissing on her neck.

She had everything she wanted. Soon she would be his wife and she would come out on top…

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

He was just finishing up his shift, thankfully because he was tired. Going to school, having practice then work and studying later was taking its toll on him. Wiping down the tables, he looked at Marcus who was across him pulling the blinds down. "So your first game was this Friday?" Marcus asked, moving to another window.

"Yeah," he answered. Today he got a chance to speak with Coach Chang, who told him the scout understood why he had to leave in such a hurry. He was glad to know he hadn't ruined his chances by running off. He would play to the best of his ability in order to get a scholarship. "We started the season off with a win."

"That's great, what a way to start. I've heard about your team. They're really good," Marcus, grinned, finishing up when a car light shone through the windows that weren't closed as yet.

"They are. It's hard sticking out in such a bunch," he complained, making Marcus laugh. "I hadn't meant it to be funny."

"It's just odd hearing you complain like a woman," Marcus chuckled.

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled, picking up his tray of dirty water to carry to the kitchen.

L

Outside the restaurant

L

Sakura sat in her SUV tapping on her steering wheel. It was drizzling out, and the night had a cool air rushing through the fresh spring leaves. "You can do this," she whispered softly, continuing with her tapping. "I mean, friends hang out."

Releasing the breath she was holding, she opened her door and got out. Stepping out in a light jacket, she closed the door and walked slowly towards the restaurant.

Pulling the door open, she walked towards the hostess who was just closing up. "I'm sorry, we're closed," she told Sakura, softly.

"I know. I just wanted to know if Li Syaoran is still here," she replied to the girl, who nodded.

"Yeah, I believe he's still here. Just go to the back," she said. Sakura smiled gratefully walking off. She hoped he wouldn't mind having her drop in unexpectedly like this.

"Can I help you miss?" an older man, inquired spotting Sakura, who was looking around.

"Yes, I'm looking for Li Syaoran?" she answered, making the man smile looking her over slowly.

"You're his girlfriend?" he grinned; Sakura smiled sweetly loving the sound of that immensely. "Come right this way," he said, walking towards the kitchen. She followed behind him never coming to where Syaoran worked before.

Though they were on good terms, they hardly saw each other because their busy lives didn't permit it. And it made it even worse that they were keeping their relationship a secret because of their friends. "Syaoran, you've got a beautiful girl looking for you!" the man called, entering the kitchen with Sakura following behind him. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's washing up," Marcus answered, wiping his hand on dishtowel. He looked at Sakura finding her to be a bit familiar, but he couldn't place her face. "Hey Li, you've got a visitor," he called loudly, making those in the kitchen wince including Sakura.

"I'm coming." She heard Syaoran call. She'd never been in the kitchen of a restaurant before, and seeing such a clean one was really good. She stood by the door watching the men, who were watching her secretively.

When Syaoran finally entered, he stopped looking at Sakura. He hadn't expected to see her. "Sakura," he said, a bit surprised. From this morning he hadn't seen her. He thought they would have bumped into the other but it hadn't happened.

"Hey, I thought I would pick you up," she informed, a bit timidly. "You don't mind, right?"

"No, it's just that I'm not finished yet," he answered, knowing that something was wrong. He could sense it.

"I don't mind waiting," she told him, praying he wasn't trying to keep her away.

"You don't have to wait. We don't need him here anyways," the older man, spoke entering the conversation. "I wish I had a woman to pick me up." The others laughed listening to him. "Go on Li, we got the rest. Isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah." Everyone shook his head in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Yeah we're sure. Get out!" Smiling he nodded, turning his attention to Sakura.

"I'll be right back." When he was gone, Sakura looked at the guys and smiled brightly mouthing a 'thank you' to them.

When he returned, they left the restaurant, where she promptly gave her keys to him. He noticed it wasn't her Bentley; this time she was driving a Range Rover. "Don't you like driving?" He asked, holding them.

"I do, but I rather you drive," she told him, going to the passenger side. Sighing he got in. He placed his bag in the back seat, before starting the vehicle. She buckled and waited patiently for him to pull out, but he did nothing. "Are we going to stay here all night?"

"No, what's happened?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"How about I take you out to dinner first?" she offered, evading his question. "I haven't eaten as yet." She would do anything to spend time with him.

"How about I take you out?" He contoured, driving off. "What would you like?" She smiled relaxing in her seat.

"I want pizza."

"Stop humoring me." She heard him say, this caused her to look at him in surprise.

"I'm not humoring you, Xiao Lang. I want pizza!" she told him, strongly. "I love pizza. Especially the Hawaiian one with the little pineapple pieces." Hearing her talk about junk food like that was very surprising.

"Fine," he sighed, heading in the direction of Pizza Hut. "But I'm not eating Hawaiian pizza, pineapple on pizza?" he sounded aghast, Sakura laughed at his tone.

"Oh come on it's really good. Okay how about we have half and half?" she negotiated, when he turned into the parking space.

"Deal." Together they got out. The tiny building was empty which meant they would get served quickly. Opening the door, he allowed her to enter before him. Walking to the counter, Sakura looked at the menu in front of her.

"How can I help?" the woman behind the counter, inquired softly.

"We would like a large pizza," Sakura told her. "Half Hawaiian, and the other half is whatever this ogre wants," she smiled at Syaoran.

"This ogre would like sausage, green pepper, mushrooms and olives."

"Anything else?" the girl asked him, a flirty smile on her lips.

"A bottle of sprite," Syaoran told her.

"That'll be twenty dollars," she informed, giving him a look that Sakura recognized. Reaching for his wallet, he took out the money and paid her. She held back a growl knowing that Syaoran hadn't noticed, and if he did he wasn't returning her looks.

"How long will that be?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Turning, he looked at Sakura, who was staring outside. Walking towards her, he looked out there not finding anything interesting to look at. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" he asked, making her turn to look at him.

"Sara's awake," she answered.

"That's great. How is she?" he implored, when they sat on the bench to wait for their food.

"Not so good…she's paralyzed," hearing that he frowned. He reached out and took her hand in his. "And to make matters worse Akiko was the one who shot her."

"Oh no," he whispered, taken back. She looked at him with flooded eyes.

"Yeah, so now she blames herself for Akiko's death. Then I went home only to have my mother and sister start an argument over Brea and her family." She looked outside, trying to get a hold of herself.

"About what?"

"Brea was the last person with Akiko, I walked in on them in the bathroom. She was the last person to talk with her, and I had to tell the officer that." She didn't want to tell him the reason why Sara ran off was because she saw Brea kissing Jack. "They didn't like that and called my mother, who instantly took their side."

"You were only doing what's right."

"They didn't believe that." A single tear slid down her cheek. "You know even after I told her what happened she said she didn't care about it or me." When she looked at him, he wiped it from her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes at his touch. "I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid for Sara. Her life will be so hard now, it's not fair… it's not."

"I know." She rested in his arms, where he held her comfortingly.

"I don't know how to help her. I don't know what to do." He hated how lost she sound right now because it wasn't the Sakura he knew. Sometimes he would find himself thinking how fragile she was even though she pretended to be strong. He feared that something powerful enough to break her permanently would come along, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Just be there for her. She'll need your friendship more than ever," he explained, softly. She shook her head not moving from his arms. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Is it?" she asked him, softly. "Are you sure because I want to know. What if Akiko wasn't alone? What if she had friends who were involved? They went after Sara, what if they ago after Tina, Ming and I?" She had ever reason to be scared for her life.

"No one is going to hurt you." He moved back so she could look at him. "No one," he assured, strongly. This was a very strange place to have such a conversation, but he wanted her to know that he wouldn't allow anyone to cause her harm.

"I'm not sure. You're not sure," she replied, realistically.

"Stop such talk, no one is going hurt you. Believe me…promise you won't talk or think like that," he ordered, touching her cheek tenderly. "Sakura, look at me and promise," his voice was firm.

"I promise," she answered, after a moment. He read her eyes searching for any sign of doubt. If he found out that anyone wanted to hurt her, he would kill that person. "I do," she repeated, seeing uncertainty in his eyes. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't ever," he assured, lovingly. "I car…"

"Excuse me," the girl from behind the counter called getting their attention, and cutting off Syaoran's words. "Your order is ready." Standing up, they walked towards her. Sakura took the pizza while he reached for the bottle of sprite.

"Do you have any cups and napkins?" she asked, the girl softly.

"Napkins yes, but the only cups are plastic ones provided for the staff. Would you like two of those?" she asked Sakura, who gladly nodded. "Hold on for a moment."

"Sure you don't want to ask her for a knife and fork?" Syaoran teased, trying to lift her spirits. She smiled, wiping her imaginary tears self-consciously.

"I had thought about it but figured I would be asking too much," was her quip response. He laughed looking at her amusedly.

"Here you are ma'am," the girl said, giving her the cups and napkins.

"Thank you."

Exiting the building, they got into the car. Resting the pizza on her lap, she reached for her seatbelt and pulled it across her body when Syaoran started the SUV. "So where are we going to eat?"

"I have the perfect place," he answered, backing out. "Unless you want to return to my apartment," hearing that she smiled mischievously. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It was never there to begin with," she defended, giggling. He laughed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah right," he murmured, driving down the road.

"Any where is fine, doesn't matter," she told him, sobering. "Doesn't this smell good?" she said, after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm starving." When he turned down a road, Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Syaoran, we're heading down a dead end."

"I know but it leads to the boardwalk." He knew the oceanfront would be beautiful even though it was drizzling. Coming to the end, she laughed when he drove over the grass going up the hill. He drove around the rocks making good use of the Range Rover.

Coming to the boardwalk, he reversed and backed up so the back was facing the water. "You're crazy," she laughed, when he popped the back open.

"Then that makes us the perfect couple, right?" he grinned, getting out. She stared at him in silence for a moment, knowing she was reading too far into his words. "Climb into the back," he told her, before grabbing the drink, cups and napkins. She watched him go to the back and open it, before climbing in. She handed the pizza to him before climbing over to the seat.

"Let me put the back seats down," she said, to him. Giving her room, she lowered the seats to give them room. Turning she sat down, and stared at the black sea, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, echoing to her.

Seeing lightening streak far out on the water, she smiled finding it quite beautiful and romantic. Even the soft beating of the rain and the secretive whispers of the wind added to the feeling. "Do you like?" Syaoran asked, pouring her a cup.

"Yeah, never been out here when it's raining. Never sat to stare at the ocean," she explained, knowing before she wouldn't have taken the time. "I seem to do a lot of new things with you."

"I'm honored," he grinned, handing her the cup.

"You should be," she teased, when he opened the box of pizza.

"Stop building your ego," he replied, when she took a bite of food.

"Hmmm this is really good. You should try it," she told him, when he took a piece of his.

"No thank you, I'll stick to the original thank you," he replied, before he started to eat.

"Oh stop being stubborn." She held it out to him, knowing she was not going to take no for an answer. "I'm sure that one bite will have you loving it," she enticed, moving it back and forth. She bit her bottom lip, "One?" she pleaded.

"One?"

"One," she agreed, instantly. He took a bite of her slice. She watched him chew waiting for a response but she got nothing, instead he continued to eat his. "Oh come on," she cried, making him laugh. "How was it?"

"Pretty good," he admitted.

"See told ya," she spoke, in triumph. They spent the rest of the night, eating, talking and laughing. Syaoran wished Brea could be like Sakura. She was carefree and willing to try anything new. Brea on the other hand was stuck in her wealthy ways. He never thought he would want Brea to be like the girl sitting in front of him, but he realized that he did.

He could relax and be at home with Sakura. "What's the matter?" she asked, noticing how he was looking at her.

"Nothing. Can't I look at you?" He replied, amusedly.

"Of course you can, little Wolf," she replied, pleased that he found her interesting enough to stare at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired, when she fell silent.

"Right now, and nothing else," she spoke, in a fond voice. "If you only knew how much I enjoy the time I spend with you. You make me forget my other life. It's like I'm a whole new character," she explained, resting against the car; she turned her head towards the water.

"And you enjoy that?"

"Of course silly," she smiled, turning her head to him. "I do with all my heart."

"Good," he smiled, silence fell over them but it was one of comfort. He would glance at her, taking in her natural glow. At times he would find himself thinking how absolutely irresistible she was. It wasn't a wonder that she had the whole school and anyone she came encounter with under her spell. There was something special about Sakura that made you want to love her even though you fought against it.

And as he was thinking about her, she was also thinking about him. Whenever she was in his company, she felt whole. And the love she felt for him made her angry with herself for making bad decisions in the past. If she'd only played her cards right, he would now be with her not Brea. "Can we stay here for the sunrise?" she inquired, softly.

"If you want," he shrugged, knowing he had nothing more important to do. Besides, he didn't have the heart to tell her no, he never did.

"I want." She shook her head. Moving over to him, she rested her head on his lap and sighed getting comfortable. "You just wake me up on time," she told him, with an adorable yawn. He chuckled in pure enjoyment at her cute tactic.

"Funny," he spoke, with sarcasm. She giggled closing her eyes. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me," he warned, caressing her hair, without realizing what he was doing.

"I won't. Just talk to me," she replied, in a tired voice. When he did, she was instantly lulled to sleep by his husky tone. He allowed her to slumber knowing she was probably exhausted by the argument and Sara's condition among other things.

"Sakura, Sakura," he whispered, continuing with his gentle strokes. He prayed that no one would hurt her. He didn't know what he would do if what happened to Sara did her. "Please lord, keep her safe, for me…"


	22. It's over

L

L

L

Chap. 22: "It's Over…"

L

L

Sitting in her room, Brea counted the dates once again in disbelief. "No, this isn't happening," she whispered, to herself. It was impossible. "Wasn't it?" She counted again, but this time she knew it was really true. "I must be counting wrong," she told herself firmly, in denial. "No!" she cried, throwing the book away from her.

From where she was sitting, she glared viciously at the tiny black book. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, and her fists clenched tightly as she thought about the horrific changes her body was going through. When there was a knock on her door, she turned. "Enter." It opened to reveal her mother, who walked into the room looking very proud. "Mother," she greeted politely, standing up.

"Oh my child, please sit down," Barbara stated, in a gentle tone. This was the woman, Brea worked tirelessly to be. Her mother was the most perfect woman she had ever known, and to be just like her was the greatest achievement ever.

"Is something the matter?" Brea inquired, graciously. Her mother rarely ever visited her, but when she came, Brea made sure to be the faultless daughter. Unlike the other women of their world, Barbara seemed to be immune to the scheming nature of females. If she were to ever find out what Brea was up to, she would probably die of heartbreak.

"Nothing my child. I want you to know how very proud I am of you," Barbara stated, her ringed fingers reaching out to touch Brea's beautiful face. "Like your father said, soon you'll be a woman, married and having children even." Hearing the mention of children made Brea smile weakly. The last thing she wanted right now was a child.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Brea asked, in a happy voice, taking her mother's hand. Badly she wanted to bite her bottom lip as she wanted impatiently for an answer, but this urge was smothered. "Is there mother?" she implored, in a hopeful voice. When her mother laughed, she gave a joyous cry, going to hug her but stopped herself.

"Yes my child, it has finally happened," Barbara stated, in a heavenly tone. Reaching up, she brushed an imaginary lock off her daughter's face. "My dream has come true. Celina is going to be so jealous of you."

"I know," Brea grinned, matching her mother's ecstatic smile…

L

L

Tina.

L

L

Tonight she was wasting one of her precious days on a stupid party. She couldn't believe her mother dragged her off to such a dull gathering. Placing her empty glass on the tray, she picked up another and headed for the balcony doors.

Reaching outside, she sighed inhaling the sweet fresh air. "Please let this be over with quickly," she begged to the open air, in a miserable tone.

"Is this party so boring?" a masculine voice, inquired as the body it belonged to stepped from the shadows.

"I'm very young, it's not right for me to spend my days at such functions. Especially when one isn't married," she replied, politely wondering who this person was. She was surprised when he laughed. "And you find that funny?" she asked, not at all pleased with being laughed at.

"I'm amused," he replied, when she was able to see his brilliant blue eyes. She had to admit that this man was very good-looking. "I've never heard such a fine young woman speak so boldly," he explained, in a refined voice.

"Is that so?" She knew he was young, maybe a couple years older than her. "Tell me, what would you know about fine women? You're mere years older than I" she replied, before taking a sip of her drink.

"For your information wisdom doesn't always come with age." At that she laughed softly, relaxing with this stranger. She found him quite refreshing, unlike the other stuffy specimens this party had to offer. "So tell me, what about this party bores you?"

"Everything," she admitted, only to find astonish in his eyes. "I would like to find the host so I may personally thank him for boring me to death. If I die I hope he knows he's responsible." She shouldn't be speaking so openly to a total stranger, but right now she could careless. The man in front of her chuckled pushing one hand into his pocket, "I'm very serious."

"I'll make sure to tell him if anything was to happen to such a beautiful woman." She felt her cheeks redden at the intimate way he was looking at her. "Exactly how old are you Miss…I'm afraid I didn't get your name?"

"That's because I didn't give you my name, for safety reasons," again he chuckled. "This way you'll know me only by my beauty."

"Fair enough, Miss Beauty. So how old are you? Let me know if I should give up while I'm ahead," he informed; she never knew he was interested.

"Eighteen, and you?"

"Twenty-three, is that too old for you?"

"It depends on what you have to offer me," she replied, in jest. He grinned charmingly, resting against the railing.

"I have a lot. How about a first name?"

"How about you continue to call me beautiful?"

"So feisty, I like that." She smiled, joining him. Looking down, she found she didn't mind having his company. He got her mind off the things that were happening around her, and it was good to forget. He turned his head to her. "How long will you be here?"

"Until my mother bores of this occasion," she told him. "I'm her chaperone."

"Are you now?" he chuckled, raising a dark brow over amused blue eyes.

"I am."

"Such a shame, that means I can't steal you away."

"I'm afraid it does." Staring at each other, they joined in short laughter. "How about you give me your name so that I might get a hold of you?"

"I hardly believe that's fair," he countered, fully turning to her. "How about a first name, and I'll tell you who I am?"

"Fair enough, Tina."

"Takahashi Justin, but you can call me Jules." She gasps knowing she heard that name somewhere. When recognition flooded her face, he smiled. "Yes the very man who is going to kill you with boredom," he informed, lightheartedly. She turned her head away in embarrassment.

"You should have said something. I feel so stupid." She hid her face, but he laughed. "I hardly find it funny."

"I do, because I agree with you," hearing that, she looked at him. "But it can't be any livelier because these poor people keep me wealthy," he informed, a grin touching his handsome lips.

"Aren't you a bit young to have a business of your own?"

"I inherited my business," he stated, his tone holding a bit of sadness. "So now that you know this is my boring party, do you feel any better about it now that I'm personally entertaining you?" She gave him a fond smile.

"I feel all the better," she said, graciously when her mother appeared behind them.

"Tina darling, it's time that we left," she spoke, looking suspiciously at her daughter's companion. "Come along darling."

"Hai mother." She looked at Justin. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Takahashi-san," she spoke politely, but he could see she was teasing him. "I did enjoy your party, hope you have another."

"Most definitely, Miss Tina" he smiled, "I hope I shall see you again."

"We shall see, goodnight." She inclined her head.

"Goodnight." He turned his attention to her mother, before continuing. "It was a pleasure meeting you Honda-san," he said, to her mother. Tina laughed, disappearing through the door. He watched her go having a feeling he was going to see her again. His brother, Julian, was going to be surprised to find that he had found someone who was more beautiful than Miss Brea…

L

L

Next Day.

L

L

On the field Syaoran stretched with his teammates. The only people who were talking were Kenji and his friends, Jack didn't say much. He knew something was wrong with them. He could feel it by the tension. "Hey," one of the guys whispered softly, getting his attention. It was the first time someone spoke to him, willingly.

"Me?" he asked, the guy grinned shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm Renzo." He held out his hand to introduce himself. "A lesser Royal, but one nonetheless," he spoke, with a friendly grin. "I know your name, Syaoran. You're one hell of a player."

"Thank you," he replied, bit unsurely. He thought it was odd for this guy to talk to him out of the blue, very surprising. "You don't play so bad yourself."

"Thanks man. You worried about tomorrow's game?" he asked, turning towards him.

"A little but I'm confident." They didn't notice that they were being watched by a number of eyes, including Jack, Kenji and three cheerleaders. "Our team is great. How long have you played?"

"Since my sophomore year," he answered, continuing with his stretching. "Coach said I had potential." Syaoran didn't want to be suspicious of this young man, but he couldn't believe after so long he would talk to him. Resisting the urge to glance in Sakura's direction, he listened to what was being said to him. "So you started here this year?"

"Yeah."

"Where you from?"

"A small town named Tomoeda," he answered.

"Hey, the slopes there are fantastic!" he boasted, surprising Syaoran. "Have you been up there? What am I saying, you probably have."

"Yeah…"

L

Sakura.

L

"Someone is actually talking to him," Tina mused, looking at Sakura, who smiled turning her face to the ground. "Did you have something to do with that?" she inquired, wondering exactly what her friend was up to.

"No comments."

"That means she did," Ming laughed, shaking her head. "So what are you going to do this time around to tear him and Brea up?" she inquired, getting her friend's attention. Looking across the field, Sakura could see Syaoran though she couldn't make out his expressions.

"Nothing," Sakura answered, truthfully. Deciding to change the subject, she switched to a more important one for now. "Something's up with Brea. She hasn't been around him very much," she told them, softly. "My mother and sister haven't said anything great about her either," she muttered, softly.

"Do you think Jack would know?" He was currently on suspension. They hadn't decided if they wanted to permanently kick him out of the club.

"Doubt he would tell us. Somehow I believe he and Brea have some kind of alliance. If only I could figure out what it was," Sakura murmured, continuing with her stretches.

"If only," Ming agreed, frowning. Because of his stupid thing for Brea, it had almost cost Sara her life. She wondered how he felt knowing it was his fault she almost died. Now her friend no longer had the use of her legs. And God alone knew how long she would have to go through therapy. "So what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing's going on, we're just friends…for now," hearing that, they laughed in amusement. "I'm just waiting for him."

"He must be something for you to wait on him for so long" Tina commented, grinning.

"He is, if you knew him like I did," she told them. "He might not be rich, but his other qualities more than make up for it."

"Those must be some qualities," Ming teased, raising her brows. "Or maybe it's just because you're so rich that you could marry the poorest man alive and still be happy. I hope he's a great lover, you know what I'm saying right?" Sakura gave her a skeptic look. "What?" Ming cried, placing her hands on her hips. "Does he know how to move it or not?"

"He knows," Sakura giggled, with a thoughtful expression. "Really does…" she murmured again, in a longing voice before she shivered. Tina and Ming looked at each other in silence, before bursting into laughter. "Not funny!" she cried, before joining them. "Anyways he'll be rich, trust me. He'll make his fortune," she spoke in a confident voice…

L

Off the field

L

Pulling into the school parking lot, Brea turned her car off. When she stepped out, she pulled her light jacket closer to her body. Tonight she was officially going to break up with Syaoran.

She didn't need him any longer she had what she wanted. She might not have the title of queen, but she had the love of a very special man, who was very wealthy. Walking towards the field, she took her time basking in the pleasures of life.

She was on top of the world; soon she would have Sakura's title. No longer did she have a use for Syaoran. She knew that he hung out with Sakura nothing went pass her. She ignored though not feeling it was necessary to risk another fight with the Kinomoto trash.

She was bad, but she had seen Sakura kick ass. She knew one person not to mess with directly, or confront in person was Sakura. "I need you no longer, but I'm going to make sure you don't get anywhere in this world Li Syaoran, then she won't want you." She didn't believe Sakura was capable of real love, of what she felt for Julian.

Sakura thought she wanted Syaoran, but when he had nothing, Brea knew she wouldn't be able to live with him. Her mother would never allow her to marry a poor man, which was why she was trying so badly to make him wealthy.

Coming to the field, she saw the soccer players leaving. Off to the side the cheerleaders were getting their things together. If Sakura hadn't fucked up her life, she would have been head cheerleader not that bitch. "Soon, your world will come tumbling down around you," she whispered, promising herself this.

"Syaoran!" she chorused, jollily spotting him. When he saw her, he instantly smiled. And she loved that even more because she was going to break his heart.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he said, in surprise, stopping in front of her. She was the last person he ever expected to see, because she never came to any training or games of his. Every day that had passed with Sakura in his company, he found he really didn't care about Brea's absence.

"We need to talk," she told him, not answering his question. "It's really important." She missed the odd look he shot her. He wanted to ask her if this could wait until after he showered, but knew she would say that she had to leave and couldn't wait. So instead of having to put up with her little lies, he agreed.

"Okay." They walked away from the players, who were heading to the locker room. Standing a few feet away from them, they were in sight of the cheerleaders.

"What's up?" he inquired, wanting to shower because he was sweaty.

"Well I'm here to break up with you," she told him softly, her hands clasp together. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief, not believing he heard her correctly. Brea on the other hand, was patiently for him to explode.

"What?" he asked, with a raised brow.

"I'm breaking up with you," she repeated nonchalantly, showing no sorrow for doing this to him. Syaoran just stood there, not giving her the response she wanted. So to give him a push in the right direction, she decided to tell the truth. "See I wasn't even supposed to be going out with you this long. However when Sakura went to Tomoeda, I had to follow and keep her away from you. She was telling the truth," she told him, in a carefree voice, a soft smile resting on her cherry lips. "I was using you merely because she wanted you, but no longer are you any good to me."

"I see," Syaoran whispered, feeling like the fool he was. Sakura knew all along and tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen; now the snake was showing its true nature. "Is that all?" he continued, detachedly.

"Did you hear me?" she asked him, wondering why he wasn't blowing up. She had seen all the times he could raise hell at Sakura for the simplest things. Yet here she was breaking up with this loser, and he was acting like he didn't care…how dare he. "I said…it's over." She wanted the satisfaction of breaking his poor, measly, insignificant heart.

"I heard you perfectly." Turning he went to walk away, but she called out to him. She was bent on having the satisfaction she deserved, even if that meant turning him on Sakura.

"Sakura knew this was coming. She knew I got engaged to a very beautiful man. How come she didn't tell you? So much for friends huh?" she cried, clenching her fists. This hadn't worked at all like she planned. He was supposed to beg her not to break up with him. She knew now just how much pride he held in that body of his.

L

Sakura

L

She saw Syaoran and Brea talking, but what about she had no idea. "Hey I'll meet ya'll in the locker room," she told her friends, before walking off. She watched Syaoran walk away from Brea, who was shouting something to him.

Wondering what was going on, she hurried her pace to catch up to him ignoring Brea, who turned abruptly to continue on her way. "Syaoran!" she called out, running towards him. "Hey!" She knew he heard her but he wasn't stopping.

Reaching him, she held unto his arm to stop him. "Hey." When he turned, she frowned seeing the angry look on his face. "What happened?" she asked him, softly.

"Nothing that you didn't tell me would happen," he spat coldly, surprising Sakura. He hadn't spoken to her like that in a very long time.

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a look of confusion.

"Brea, you knew she was engaged yet you failed to fucking tell me," he cried, angrily. Sakura stared at him disbelief never knowing she was engaged.

"What are you talking about? I knew no such thing!" she replied, wondering why he was screaming at her.

"Yes you did! She told me you did, Sakura don't bother lying to me," he growled irritably, treading into disaster once again. Frowning she clenched her fists, ready to retaliate.

"Lying?" she replied, matching his tone. "When she just fucking broke up with you, you didn't have enough balls to yell at her! But here you are fucking screaming at me when I was just worried about you!" she hollered, not in the mood for any of his shit. "Do you think if I knew I wouldn't have told you?" It was a good thing the field was cleared.

"Would you?"

"Here I was thinking that we had something, only to find that you still don't trust me." Angry and betrayed, she turned from him. "Some friendship." She walked away leaving him staring after her.

"Dammit," Syaoran hissed, knowing he shouldn't have taken out his anger on her. He didn't know why he found it so easy to yell at Sakura. "Hey wait," he called, running after her. "Sakura, I'm sorry," he apologized, but she didn't stop. She continued on her way heading towards the trees.

"Leave me the hell alone Li." He heard her curse him, but he didn't listen. The nerve of him, how were they supposed to make progress if he didn't grow up? "Dammit." When he grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around, she glared coldly at him. "Let me go."

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, letting go of her arm. "I thought you'd know since as your family and hers are so close," he stated, looking regretfully at her. "I'm sorry."

"Her family and mine are close, but I don't know their business. Besides I left my house early today, didn't want to bump into my sister or mother. That's probably why I didn't hear anything about her engagement. I don't even know who she's engaged to, kindda lost touch of the socialites world." She calmed down; reaching up she moved her hair behind her ears.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, after a moment. For someone as smart as him, it was a shocker that he hadn't been able to see through Brea's lies. But it only goes to show, just how much he had to learn about the opposite sex.

"Of course stupid." Walking behind the tree, she took a seat on their personal bench. "I can't be angry with you, no matter how hard I try," she explained, when he took a seat next to her.

"I guess that's a good thing since as I have a tendency of pissing you off." Hearing him admit that, she laughed looking at him. "I should have believed you months ago."

"If I hadn't shown you my bad side, you wouldn't have known about it. Brea on the other hand, never showed her bad side. You couldn't have known," she replied, tenderly. "We rich girls are excellent at hiding true feelings."

"Then how am I to know how you really feel?"

"I haven't any reason to hide how I feel," she explained, with a grin. Reaching out, she took Syaoran's hand. "I'm sorry," she told him, truthfully. "I would have said something if I knew."

"I know." He heaved a sigh, resting heavily against the bench. "Never been dumped before," he admitted, sorrowfully. She gave a faint smile.

"You're the first to dump me. You'll get over it."

"Did you get over me dumping you?"

"Nope." He laughed hearing her response.

"Does that mean you hate me for doing that?" he asked her. She looked at him shaking her head very slowly.

"No, it merely means that I'm waiting for you to make your mind up," she replied, surprising him. He didn't know what it was about him that made her unwilling to give up. Then again, maybe it was the same emotion that made him unable to stand another man hovering about her with interested eyes. "I will never give up on you Li Xiao Lang."

"You should. I'm no good for you." If they were to get together, the only thing he would have to offer her was his love.

"You're plenty good," she assured, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'll wait for you, just don't take too long," he smiled, pacing his hand over hers. "And I do mean that." A soft wind blew causing the leaves above them to give a soft rustling sound.

"I won't." Sitting here with her, Syaoran realized that for the past weeks it felt as if he wasn't dating Brea at all, because he spent most of his time with Sakura. From the beginning he was always with Sakura, even when he forced himself into thinking he was with Brea.

Now he knew it was finally over with her. Now he knew about her true nature and he knew that Sakura hadn't been lying to him at all, and he had no reason not to give her his full trust. "I'm sorry for not believing in you."

"Like I said, you couldn't have known. I just want you to promise me something," her tone grew serious. Taking a breath, she smiled, "If you ever come back to me make sure it's because you want to, not because you're on the rebound."

"I would never do that to you."

"I believe, just a warning." She winked at him. "Come on, my friends might be getting worried that you kidnap me." He laughed standing up with her. Sakura was afraid that if she didn't get away from him, she might jump him and steal a kiss.

"I think it might be the other way around."

"Hey," she cried, defensively. She looked at him, when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She held unto him from behind. "I just might do that," she informed, a winsome grin touching her mischievous lips.

"Would you now?" he grinned slyly; this was the first time in a long time that she saw such an impish smile on his lips.

"You know me."

"I do." When it came time for them to separate, she looked at him.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing, going home to pass out."

"Can I pass out with you?" she inquired, cutely.

"Sure."

"Good, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Yeah." He watched her go, before continuing on his way to the boys' locker room. Pushing the door open, he walked to his locker ignoring the way the guys were looking at him. He didn't feel too comfortable being around them.

"So Kenji, what do you have planned tonight?" a guy called, from across the room. "Are you going to take Sakura out for a little party of your own?" Some of the guys laughed, before talking amongst themselves in excited tones.

"You know me, love that partying. After all she's a wild cat." Ignoring what was going on around him, Syaoran opened his locker. Grinning Kenji looked at Syaoran, "I get pussy guys dream of," he spoke tightly, walking towards him. "Did you hear me?" he growled, standing inches from Syaoran's locker.

"Why would I care what kind you get?" Syaoran asked, closing his locker. He turned to Kenji with a bored expression, before raising his brow in question.

"For one scum like you only dream of such fine, blue blood pussy. I dive right in every day." Hearing him talk about Sakura like that was pissing Syaoran off. By the second, he was reminding him of Ken. It was hard not to punch his lights out. And rich people were supposed to be more civilized?

"Hey Ken, I bet he dreams of it every night!" Jack called, from his locker.

"Hey at least he got a piece of Morimoto!" someone shouted, making the guys laugh. Jack didn't care that they spoke about Brea like that he knew it was true.

"Everyone got a piece of her," he even chipped in.

"That's right," Kenji, grinned. "Everyone got a piece of her and now you have your eyes on my woman. You'd better back the fuck off before I send you flying off campus," He threatened coldly, stepping in Syaoran's face.

"You need to get out of my face," Syaoran told him, bitingly. He for one knew that Kenji had absolutely no power, Sakura held all.

"Oh so he has balls after all." Kenji pushed him roughly backwards. "Everyone stay out of this," he ordered people, who were trying to get in on it.

"Kenji man, don't," Renzo said, but a guy held him back.

"Stay the hell out of this, dick lover!" Kenji shouted, pushing Syaoran again. He was tired of this fucking nobody talking to his woman, and spreading unwanted gossip.

"Back off," Syaoran warned, but Kenji didn't listen to him. "I said back off." He was trying his best not to retaliate, but knew if Kenji attacked he would have no choice.

"Or what?" Looking at the ground, Syaoran decided that he'd had enough. Raising his head, he pushed Kenji roughly against the locker.

"Back off or you'll be fucking sorry." He pushed him higher so his feet weren't touching the ground. The guys who saw this held back surprised gasps never knowing he had it in him. "I don't have time for your shit, you hear me? I just want to get out of here with my fucking diploma. I want none of your world!" he explained gravely, though he was contradicting himself for he truly did want Sakura.

When Jack charged towards him, he abruptly dropped Kenji and blocked the punched Jack threw at him, before elbowing him roughly in the face. "That fucker, Kenji get him!" Jack shouted, stumbling back in pain.

"Will do…" Kenji hissed, going after Syaoran…

L

Sakura

L

She was standing in the parking lot waiting for Syaoran to arrive, but there was no sign of him. When she heaved an impatient sigh, her friend looked at her. "Are you sure he's coming?" Tina asked her, Ming had already left.

"Yeah, he told me to meet him here," she answered, sitting on the sidewalk. "He must have gotten caught up."

"Maybe." She looked at Greg, when he walked up to them looking pissed off about something.

"Baby you're late," Tina told her boyfriend, standing up. "Where are the others?" she asked since, as Sakura couldn't inquire about Syaoran herself.

"Jack, Kenji and that fucking Li guy are talking with the coach. They got into a fight. They should be here soon though," he answered, surprising Sakura. She looked at Tina worriedly.

"Over what?" Tina asked him, softly.

"Kenji thinks that kid has the thing for Sakura," he informed simply, when Tina took his hand.

"What a silly thing to believe," Tina murmured, right when Jack and Kenji finally appeared, grumbling amongst themselves. Sakura held in her anger not believing they would attack him so unfairly. Seeing their faces, she held back a smile her anger fading.

"Let's go," Kenji told Sakura, in a tight voice.

"You forget that I have my own car," she replied, evenly. "Go on I'll be right behind you guys." She was worried about Syaoran. And the last person she wanted to leave with was he; he was lucky she was learning to keep her anger under control.

"Like hell you will!" Kenji shouted, angrily. Sakura looked at him sharply hearing the tone he just used with her. "You leave before me, right now!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do? Now I said I'll be right behind you, go now!" She pointed at his car, before turning angrily from him. "I hope you enjoyed your little brawl. Tina, call me later."

"I will."

"Sakura, don't you leave!"

"Fuck off Kenji and you too Jack. Just remember that you're both treading on thin ice." She knew that Syaoran was probably still talking to the coach, which meant she would have to wait for him. Unlocking her truck, she opened the door and threw her bag inside.

The nerve of them! No one bossed her around unless she wanted it to be so. Frowning she held back a scowl that threatened to surface. Hearing movement behind her, she turned around abruptly ready to give Kenji a tongue lashing thinking it was he. "Syaoran," she gasps. "Are you are okay?"

"Fine, were you going to leave me?" he inquired, his bag draped over his shoulder. She silently examined his face, and was glad to find that there was no bruise or cut in sight.

"No, I was going to very slyly wait for you," she answered; he laughed looking at her face. "What's the matter?" she implored, when his smile faded. The words Kenji spoke in the locker room danced in his thoughts distracting him.

"A personal question, but I want to ask anyways."

"Okay, shoot."

"Did you and Kenji ever…" She laughed at his question, and uncomfortable state.

"No I never slept with him, I did you though," she answered, laughing at him. "Why?" she asked, when he relaxed visibly. "Did he say something?"

"He was just boasting like he did."

"Don't tell me you were defending my honor…again?" she inquired cutely, knowing the last time he got into a fight was because of her.

"I was, but they didn't know it." Laughing happily, she jumped unto him, ready to give him a kiss of gratitude, but hearing him grunt in pain she moved back. "Just a little aching," he told her, seeing worry in her eyes.

"I swear that fucking…"

"It's okay. Come on let's get out of here, I would get embarrassed if you were to go defend my honor," he hushed, not wanting her to get upset for no reason. She giggled looking at his horrified expression. "I still need a shower, I'm real funky."

"Yeah you are!" she teased, plugging her nose. A laugh escaped her lips receiving a hurt look from his handsome face. "Awww…Sakura didn't mean it," she apologized, in a baby tone.

"She had better not because I wouldn't defend her any longer," he humph, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Let's get out of here, I'm starved," Separating, he headed to the passenger side. "Hey where's your bike?" she asked, when he got in.

"I left it here. Since as you're staying with me I figured I wouldn't have any need for it."

"Wise," she smiled, turning her car on.

"I try my best," he shrugged, in a cocky manner.

"Whatever…"

L

L

Brea…

L

L

When her sister walked into the room, she turned to her. "You wanted to see me Brea?" Kita inquired, softly.

"Yeah, I need your help," Brea told her, in a hushed voice.

"What's happened?" Kita inquired, taking a seat next to her baby sister. "Come on tell me." Brea momentarily looked down in shame, before looking her sister in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she announced, shocking Kita. She never thought her little sister would be as careless as to allow something like that to happen.

"What? For Julian?"

"I don't know," she told her sister, brokenly. "I think but it could be two other guys," she admitted, shamefacedly.

"What?" Kita spat in disgust, not believing what she was hearing. "How could you be so stupid?" Hearing this Brea burst into tears, Kita rarely ever scolded her. Quite the contrary, Kita always cheered her on when it came to scheming against Sakura and her friends.

"I don't know how it happened," Brea admitted, softly. "I…I'm sorry Kita. I didn't mean for it to happen I didn't." Reaching up, she wiped her eyes looking into her sister's stony silver ones. She only relaxed when Kita's eyes softened.

"Tell me who?" Kita said pointedly, reaching out she caressed Brea's hair with loving strokes.

"Either Julian, Jack or Li Syaoran, that fucking guy I was playing with to piss Sakura off. I doubt it could be his. He was very careful so it might be Jack or Julian."

"It's good that it's not that fucking poor ass. We'll have to work with Julian since as you're engaged to him. Just wait for a while before telling him, we have to work some things out. We need to know how far along you are."

"I just wanted to abort. Wouldn't that be easier?" she asked, her sister. "I need your help to get rid of it." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm not ready." She was not ready to be a mother; the last thing she wanted was to have a baby right out of school.

"Okay, I'll set up an appointment for you to get a check up. We need to know how far along you are, first," Kita spoke, with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything," she assured tenderly.

"Thank you…"

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed the ice pack on Syaoran's side. "Sorry," she apologized, when he winced in pain.

"You know you could have told me that Kenji had some classes."

"I thought it was irrelevant," she replied, keeping the ice pack in place. "Trust me, if it was one on one you would have beaten him worse."

"Thank you." She smiled, warmly. When they arrived, they quickly grabbed showers and ate, before retreating to his room. .

"How long do you think it'll hurt?" she asked, glancing at his side.

"Not long, I'll be fine. He just caught me off guard that's all," Syaoran, told her. "Besides it couldn't have been a real fight because the coach needs him to play." He turned his eyes towards the ceiling.

"I don't believe Kenji was considering that when he hit you. Syaoran, he could have hurt you badly, worse than this. When someone fights you, hit to hurt them just as much," she stated in a firm tone, not wanting anyone to beat on him but her.

"Yes mother," he teased, but she kept a serious face.

"I'm being serious here," she complained, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he cried, in pain. "That hurt."

"Are you serious?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked, from the door. The young couple turned their attention to him, momentarily forgetting about their little fight.

"Yes," Syaoran answered, with a grimace. "Sakura's beating me up," His friend laughed, at the tone he used.

"Make sure you get in a hit for me Sakura," Alex told her. She giggled, shaking her head. "Hey we're going to watch some movies. Rika wanted to know if ya'll were interested?"

"It's up to you," Syaoran told Sakura. She nodded even though she wanted to spend this time with him.

"Okay, we'll be expecting you guys in the next ten minutes," he spoke, before disappearing.

"Never thought you'd want to share me," he joked, grinning wildly. When Sakura lifted her hand to slap him again, he winced before receiving it. Seeing his response, she laughed at him shaking her head. "Not funny," he told her, in irritation.

"I thought it was," she replied, in a jolly tone. When she attempted to get off the bed, he held her preventing her from doing so. "What? Can't I leave now?" He didn't answer her right away; he stared at her in silence. In turn she looked at him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter," he answered, removing the ice pack as he released his hold. Sensing that something was wrong, Sakura reached out for his hand.

"Something is the matter," she said, preventing him from getting up. "Tell me what's wrong." She looked at him pleadingly. "There's nothing you can't tell me, you know that." Sighing he relaxed. Tonight Brea showed her true nature and dumped him, yet moments ago it felt like it never took place.

Was what he felt for Brea so weak, that hours after ending their relationship, he was already picturing himself with Sakura? "So fast," was all he said after awhile.

"What's so fast?"

"Us." She gave him a look of confusion. "The last time we got together it was ruined by Brea, and now this," he broke off, not really knowing how to continue. Sakura released the hold she had on him and stood up, making him look at her.

"Oh I see," she whispered, after a moment.

"Sakura." He felt really stupid. He didn't know why he couldn't learn to keep his mouth shut when it came to her. If they went out again, he wanted it to last, but it wouldn't be able to if he rushed into things with her. He wanted her, but he had to make sure his thoughts were clear, free of Brea and her lies.

"No it's okay." She bit her bottom lip, because it truly wasn't. And he knew this look, because he knew the woman standing in front of him. "I guess I should be going." She reached for her purse that was on the nightstand. "Later." He watched her go. And when she was out of site, he groaned lifting himself off his bed.

He didn't want her to be upset with him; he wanted her to understand where he was coming from. "Shit." Hurrying out of his room, he walked down the hall ignoring the tinge of pain in his side.

"Syaoran, why did Sakura leave?" Rika asked him, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"I'll explain later," he cried, heading for the door. Not putting shoes on, he raced downstairs to catch her before she left. Coming to the door, he threw it open spotting her walking across the parking lot. "Sakura, wait!" he called, loudly.

Hearing him call her, she stopped turning towards him. When he stood in front of her, he didn't have a chance to explain himself because Sakura started to talk. "I don't know how we're moving fast, because we've been friends for months now," she told him, a slightly hurt in her voice.

"I hadn't meant it that way," Syaoran replied, defending himself.

"Syaoran, there's no need to explain. Listen…I'm going home to rest," she sighed, tiredly running her hand through her hair. "I'll talk with you later." He knew she was attempting to run like the last time in Tomoeda, and he wasn't going to allow her to leave.

"You can't leave because this will merely start another misunderstanding," he complained, standing in front of her. "I didn't mean anything bad with what I said. It doesn't change anything or the fact that I want to be with you."

"If it doesn't change anything, why are you so uneasy about it? The last time we went out you were perfectly fine."

"I was perfectly fine because the plan was for me to remain in Tomoeda and you come back and forth to visit me. That meant I wouldn't have to deal with your friends or family for a very long time," he admitted, sheepishly.

"You're uneasy about being with me because we're here in Royal Heights, and my friends and family will probably have a problem with you?" she replied, surprised at his admission. "There isn't going to be any problems."

"That's not true because there's already problems, and we're just friends undercover," he countered, straightforwardly. She knew he was right about that. "I don't want to cause trouble for myself or you."

"So you need time to decide if being with me is a necessary risk you want to take?" Her face held a hurt expression.

"No." Seeing the look he received, he sighed. "Kindda sorta," he corrected, feeling silly. "It won't only be a risk for me but one for you as well. People at school won't take this lightly. I don't even want to think about your family."

"I really don't care what they think." She folded her arms, stubbornly over her chest. "I really don't," she told him again, seeing the skeptic look he gave her.

"Seriously Sakura, think about what your friends would say if you went out in public with me. It could really ruin all you've worked so hard to acquire. Before we jumped into anything, I want you to seriously consider the risk you're taking."

"Fine, you want me to think this over?" He nodded slowly, glad that she'd agreed. Folding her arms over her chest, she stared him square in the eyes. "I've already thought about it," she continued, after about a minute. "I've been thinking about it. I've always thought about it. However, I'll give you time to think about it. Just don't take forever, it's either you want me or you don't. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Turning she walked away, leaving him standing there, staring at her retreating back. Reaching up, he clasped his hands behind his head, heaving a tired sigh. "Kinomoto Sakura…" he whispered wearily, wondering what he was going to do with her. He knew right then and there that he wanted her badly. He loved her, and would yell it right now, but felt better keeping her in suspense.

Chuckling, he waved to her when she pulled out, already imagining her sweet kisses …


	23. Another Chance

L

L

L

Chap. 23: "Another Chance…"

L

L

L

L

The days of Royal Heights moved slowly, preventing those who wanted out from escaping. Swinging her legs back and forth, Nikki glanced at the clock wishing her visit to her gynecologist would be over with. She hated spending unnecessary time at the doctor. "Come on," she whispered impatiently, slipping off the bed.

Walking towards the door that was cracked open, she went to open it but paused seeing a very familiar face exiting a room. Waiting there for a moment, she saw when the nurse exited, placing the clipboard on the door.

Glancing around, Nikki sneaked out of the room. Snatching the clipboard, she glanced over the pages when her eyes caught something very interesting. "Oh really," she mused, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Placing the board back, she returned to her room to dress. This was very interesting…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

She was spending her Sunday in the company of Sara. Ming hadn't been able to attend because she had a family gathering to attend, and Tina was on her way. "So when does your physical therapy start?" she asked Sara, who was lying in bed.

"In a couple of weeks," she answered, softly. "My doctor has suggested a therapist, but my father doesn't agree," she explained briefly, playing with her sheets. "Sometimes I feel like he wants me to suffer," her tone was miserable.

"He's the one who needs to suffer," Sakura spat, in distaste. Reaching out, she took a hold of Sara's hand comfortingly. "Someday he will," she assured, knowing all they were waiting for was Sara to become strong enough to take her father down.

"We're going to leave together aren't we?" she asked Sakura, pleadingly. "We are going to runaway to college together right?" She didn't know if Sakura would change her mind now that she was crippled.

"Of course we're still going away to college. This doesn't change anything." Hearing her friend's assurance, she smiled warmly. When there was a knock on the door, Sakura turned to find her doctor entering the room.

"Miss Kinomoto," he greeted warmly, a smile upon his young handsome face.

"Doctor Avalon," Sakura replied, standing up. Glancing at her friend, she was amused to find a bright smile resting upon her lips. He wasn't her official doctor, but he was the one who gave her check ups and made sure everything was okay. "Sara, I'll step outside okay?"

"Right, I don't believe this will be long," she assured, her friend. Before leaving, Sakura winked at her. Exiting the room, she pulled the door behind her close to give them privacy. "So doctor, what do you want today?"

"To torture you like always," he replied evenly, making her laugh. "How are you?"

"Great," she answered, when he took her arm to take her pressure. "Having friends for a visit does wonders to lift my mood. If only I could have a different doctor to check me up," she complained, but he knew she was joking.

"What has your father said about you going to my aunt's ranch for therapy?" he inquired softly, placing her hand gently on the bed.

"He said no," she answered, sadly. "He believes someone he hasn't heard of couldn't possibly help me," she continued, when he got the stethoscope to check her heart beat.

"That's not always true. She doesn't work any longer, but she would make an exception to help you. Auntie is the best around. She's just very private that's all." Sara shook her head since, as she was unable to speak. "Will you continue to talk with him?"

"I've decided to bypass my father and ask my grandfather. I just can't get a hold of him; I think I might have to go without his permission. That won't be a problem, right?"

"What about your schooling?" he inquired. She smiled.

"I'm sure I can take care of that."

"If you say so."

"I do, just take care of your part." She winked at him. "Touya…"

L

Tina

L

She pulled into the parking lot, and turned her car off. "I don't know if I will be able to meet you for dinner tonight."

"I will not take no for an answer. Think about it. I will be waiting for you at eight," Justin replied, before their conversation ended. Staring at her phone, she sighed wondering why he wouldn't give up. She was trying to tell him that she wasn't interested, but it didn't seem to click.

She opened her door and got out, when her phone started to ring again. Sighing she pulled it out, heading towards the hospital doors. "Hello?"

"Tina, thank God I got a hold of you. I can't reach Sakura," Nikki sighed, on the other line.

"She's with Sara. What's up?" she inquired, stopping at the door since, as she couldn't go in with her phone on.

"Well guess who's pregnant," Nikki grinned, stopping in front of her car.

"Who?" Tina implored, fighting down her urge to light a cigarette. She was late in meeting Sara and Sakura because her mother extended their shopping trip.

"Morimoto Brea."

"What?" Tina gasps, in utter disbelief. The thought of Brea being pregnant was outrageous, yet intriguing because they would have to figure out just who the father was. When Syaoran popped into her mind, she knew that Sakura would be devastated. "Fill me in now…"

L

Inside the hospital…

L

When Touya left, Sakura entered noticing how her friend was happier than when she left her. Not wanting to inquire about the relationship between her and the young doctor, Sakura switched to a different sequence of questions, mostly asked by Sara.

After a slight investigation, the police concluded that Akiko was working alone. She shot Sara and killed herself when she found out there was a chance she might spend the rest of her life in prison. Some things were still left unanswered though; things Sakura and her friends knew couldn't be forgotten. "There's no proof that Brea and Akiko were conspiring together," she told Sara, regrettably.

"And whatever Jack knows, he's not going to tell us," Sara continued, with slight anger. She frowned when her friend shook her head slowly. "He must know something. Brea planned it all; she knew I would go after Jack. She knew the tradition," she spoke, heatedly. "I know she was involved." The desperation in Sara's voice made Sakura's heart ache.

"Knowing she was involved, and figuring out a way to pin her to it is another thing. I doubt we'll be able to find proof. I mean Akiko was the only person who could have helped us, and she's no longer here," Sakura replied tersely, feeling the same emotions as Sara.

"She needs to pay, Sakura. We can't allow her to have a happy ending, not when I'm stuck like this." Tears of sorrow filled Sara's eyes. "We can't." Reaching out, Sara took her friend's hand tightly in hers, a pleading look dawning her beautiful face. "Please, don't let her."

Sakura looked at her not knowing what to do. She knew that Syaoran wouldn't like her conspiring against Brea, especially since things seemed to have settled down now that Brea had other things on her mind. Then there was Sara; "She got her revenge on me, now she's engaged to some Takahashi heir while I'm stuck here helpless?" There was bitter resentment in Sara's voice. "I wish I could kill her."

"Don't say that Sara," Sakura replied pleadingly, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," she called, tiredly. When it opened, Tina walked with a bright smile on her face, one that failed to falter seeing her friends' sad expressions.

"Hello girls," she grinned happily, pushing the door shut behind her. "Why so gloomy?" Sara and Sakura just stared at her. "Fine, don't answer me. I guess I have no reason to tell you the latest news on Morimoto Brea, do I?"

"If it's good then I have no need to hear it. I've already been told that she'd getting married to some Takahashi fellow." Hearing that last name Tina froze.

"Takahashi?" she inquired, wondering if Justin was Brea's fiancé. Was he playing her?

"Yeah, my mother told me this morning. I believe his name was Julian," Sakura frowned; she noticed when her friend relaxed visibly. Tina was glad to find that it wasn't Justin. Absently she wondered if he had an older or younger brother running around Tokyo. "What's the news you have for us?"

"Well Nikki found out that Brea is pregnant. Three months to be exact," she informed happily, shocking Sara and Sakura, who glanced at each other.

"Is she sure?" Sakura asked, afraid that the child might belong to Syaoran. The thought of him fathering a child with Brea scared the hell out of her. It would ruin everything.

"Yeah, she saw the charts," Tina nodded, with a bit of regret. She knew the problems it would cause for her friend. "However, if we plan to do anything about it we need to hurry because I heard she plans to have an abortion tomorrow," she informed, gravely.

"What can we do?" Sara asked, desperately. "This isn't a chance we want to lose. The baby might belong to Li." She glanced at Sakura, failing to see the troubled look that crossed her friend's face.

"Or Jacks," Sakura continued, faintly. "Or her fiancé's." There were three possible fathers' to Brea's child.

"We need to work on this before it slips through our fingers. Can you imagine the shame that would arise from it?" Sara was the happiest in the whole lot. "Guys we need to do something!" she cried, in anticipation.

"We'll do something. Don't worry about it," Tina assured softly…

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

It was the end of practice, and the sun was slowly slipping beneath the horizon. Resting tiredly on the bench, he wiped his face with his towel. It'd been a week and half since he and Brea broke up, and still Sakura and he hadn't gotten anywhere. "Li," hearing his last name, he looked at the coach.

Getting up, he walked to him. "Hai coach?"

"Is there something bothering you?" Chang inquired, noticing that his game had been slipping a bit. Syaoran frowned slightly. "Whatever is bothering you, shouldn't be brought unto the field," he explained, when the other players started for the locker room.

"It won't happen again," he apologized; Chang shook his head hoping he was correct. Syaoran watched him walk off before heaving a sigh. Something was wrong with him; all through practice he hadn't been able to get his mind off Sakura. "Dammit."

Grabbing his things, he started for the locker room, but took his time knowing when he entered he would feel nothing but hostility. As he walked, the grass became suddenly very interesting, his thoughts wandering to none other than Sakura.

He felt like he was going insane. "Syaoran!" hearing his name, he jumped looking up. "Did I scare you?" Sakura inquired, with a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah," he admitted, surprised to see her. They hadn't spoken in a couple of days, in which he found that he missed her company greatly. "What's up?" he asked, knowing she was up to something.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to," she told him, coyly. This was very startling. As the wind brushed against their bodies, he stood there reading her expression very slowly. "I haven't spoken to you in a while, is that okay?"

"I guess. So you're good?" he inquired, not knowing what else to say. Both had no idea why it was so awkward talking to one another.

"Yeah." They walked off together, moving at a slow pace. "How've you been lately?"

"Good." She wanted to tell him about Brea, but could do nothing until Tina had made her move tonight. Hopefully her Justin was really the brother or some close relative of Takahashi Julian. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he offered, out of the blue.

"Sure, as long as I drive." He laughed, relaxing around her.

"I believe I could agree to that. You'll just have to wait until I shower," he said, when they came to the doors.

"Yeah, I'll be in the my car. Just meet me out there?"

"Okay." Walking away, she pulled out her cell phone to call Tina. Hearing it ring, she frowned when there was no answer; she figured her friend had already arrived at the restaurant. Thinking about their latest plan, she wondered if it was the right thing to do.

Since breaking up with Syaoran, Brea seemed to be in her own little world, which was a good thing for her. Now Sara was bent on getting her revenge for her new disability, which meant she was stuck in the middle of it all.

Putting her phone away, she continued to her car…

L

L

Downtown.

L

L

Entering the restaurant, Tina fixed her dress one last time. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she told herself, walking towards the hostess. She was wearing a sparkly black mini dress, a bit seductive but hey.

"Goodnight, can I help?"

"Yes I'm here to meet Takahashi-san," Tina told the woman, ignoring the way she was looking at her.

"Right this way, ma'am." Walking through the elegant restaurant, she noticed the woman was taking her to a private booth. Opening the door, she stepped through before it was pulled close behind her. When he noticed her presence, a charming smile touched his lips as he rose from his seat, azure poles taking in her body.

"Hello," she greeted, with a soft smile.

"It's good to know that you changed your mind," he grinned, moving to pull out her chair. "I was starting to believe I would have to dine alone."

"Did you now?" she raised a brow when she sat.

"I did," he answered, when a waiter entered the room with a bottle of red wine. "May I inquire what changed your mind?" Turning her eyes from his inquisitive ones, she picked up her wine glass.

"I merely had a change of heart," she replied, before tasting the rich dry flavor of her drink. When she looked up, she knew he believed not a single word that left her lips.

"You forget that I run a company. Come now, tell me why you're really here."

"I can see that you don't like secrets to be kept," Tina teased, placing her glass down. "I will not survive this dinner until I tell, will I?"

"Not a chance." In amusement, she laughed turning her eyes to him. "Come now, the sooner you vent the sooner I can start flirting with you." His forward nature was what enticed Tina, something about it made her want to know more.

"Very well," she sighed, in resignation, knowing she might as well get it out of the way to see if there was something between them. "Would you happen to be the brother of Takahashi Julian?" She saw that he was surprised when she mentioned the name.

"Yes, don't tell me you're another who's interested in him?" he drawled tiredly, seeming to dislike the subject. She never thought he would jump to such a conclusion.

"I'm not," she clarified, "I just found out he's engaged to a friend of mine."

"You know Morimoto Brea?"

"We attend the same school," Tina informed, in a sweet tone. She looked away from Justin, hoping he wouldn't see through her façade. "And today when I found out she was pregnant, I couldn't help but want to congratulate them. Then I found I had never met her fiancé, so the closest person I had to extend my congrats was you." She looked at him only to find bullshit written over his expression.

"You can't sell me, Tina. Now start from where the bullshit started." Heaving a sigh, she sank in her chair, picking up her glass. Taking a big gulp, she swallowed wondering if she told him another lie, would he continue to see through it.

"Very well, I know she's engaged to your brother. She's pregnant and wants to abort as soon as possible, which is probably tomorrow," she informed, quickly. Not hearing anything, she looked at him only to find a shocked expression. "I know it sounds farfetched, but if your brother doesn't stop her, she'll abort his child."

"Why are you so desperate for me to tell my brother?" he asked, suspiciously. Frowning, Tina rested her hands on the table, a serious expression dawning her face.

"Because she's going to kill a living being just because she's afraid of the shame it'll bring. If you don't tell your brother, I sure as hell will. Believe me, you don't want me to be the one to deliver it." When he smiled, she didn't continue. "What?"

"Nothing. Very well, I will tell my brother. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that he'll soon be a father," he grinned, resting back in his chair. "I'll call him now in fact." He pulled out his cell phone. Giving a smile, Tina knew she would call Sakura right away to inform her about it.

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

Glancing at Sakura, who was sitting across from him, he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. They were sitting on a bench at the strip; they left dinner about fifteen minutes ago. When she put her phone away, she looked at him with a distant expression. "Not a good phone call?"

Sakura turned her eyes to him. "No, the call came with good news," she answered, standing up. He watched her walk across the street, towards the railing that led to the sandy beach. Getting up, he followed behind her wondering what was bothering her.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on the railing.

"When I was in Tomoeda, Tomoyo told me that Kris tried to hold you by saying you got her pregnant." She looked at Syaoran, who was taken aback to find she knew about that. "What would you do…if you found out Brea was pregnant?" He was speechless.

"Are you saying that she is?" he asked, not wanting to believe the news he was receiving.

"Yes," her voice held sadness. "And I want to know what the chances of her being pregnant with your child is." He closed his eyes, and shook his head very slowly. The last person he would ever want to father a child with was Brea. Hearing that she was pregnant, and knowing how long they dated made him afraid.

"How far along is she?"

"Three months," she answered, slowly. When he laughed, she looked at him not finding this a funny subject at all. She was waiting for him to answer her, but he was taking his sweet time, and it was driving Sakura absolutely mad. "Is there a chance?" she implored, impatiently.

"No, there's not a chance," he answered, not knowing just how relieved Sakura was. "Not if she's three months."

"Are you sure?"

"We only slept with each other twice, once in December then again in late February." Hearing when he slept with her was not something Sakura would have wanted to hear, but this was definitely an exception. "I can't believe she was sleeping with someone else while she was with me," his tone held disgust.

"She wasn't sleeping with one person, she was with two people other than you," Sakura informed, turning her attention back to the ocean. "Today Nikki accidentally bumped into her at the doctors, that's how she overheard this information. She's planning to abort, but Tina surprisingly knows her fiancé's brother, and he called his brother to drop the news."

"Is this another scheme?" He asked her, faintly.

"Not another scheme, just preventing her from taking the easy way out. It's not like she can't take care of the baby," she complained, stubbornly. When he took her hand, she looked at him. "You don't know how relieved I am that it's not yours."

"How would you feel if it was?"

"I would die…I would feel jealous," she informed, making sure not to look at him. He laughed resting his arm around her shoulders. "I am telling the truth."

"I have no doubt that you aren't," he whispered, when she wrapped her arm around his waist. "There's not a possibility of that baby being mine. I know how to be safe, besides the dates are off." And it was the truth it was impossible.

"Good," she sighed, knowing that tearing Brea's life apart would be a lot easier now that she wasn't carrying Syaoran's baby. "That water looks unbelievably good," she murmured, after a moment.

"You must be out of your mind." And when she looked at him, he knew she was. She was very serious. "Sakura, it's against the law to go swimming at night."

"How can it be against the law, if no one will be there to see us?" she pointed out, before she slipped beneath the railing. Jumping off, she landed on the sand, her form covered by the shadow the wall cast. With an exasperated sigh, he climbed over as well.

Landing beside her, he watched her start to undress. "I hope you know how to get out of this if we get caught," he grumbled, standing still. She laughed resting her shirt on the sand, before her pants joined it.

"I know how to get out of everything," she grinned, before running off, in her bra and underwear, leaving him to follow.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked, himself. He noticed Sakura would always dropped important news on him, then did something outrageous, like going swimming in the middle of the night in a public area. Following behind her, he was glad he had on blue boxers not white.

L

Running to the water, Sakura waited until she reached a good depth before diving in. She surfaced exactly when Syaoran dove under the water. She wiped the excess water off her face, when he came up. Turning, she swam towards him. "So is this still a crazy idea?" she inquired, grinning happily.

"Yeah, it still is," he confirmed, making her laugh. "Luckily, it's warm out."

"Luckily," she agreed. When she looked down, he stupidly followed her only to have his eyes rest on her breasts. "I have on a thin bra." When he quickly looked away, she laughed. "Embarrassed?" she teased, through giggles.

"No," was his stubborn response. Grinning he looked at her, Sakura yelped in surprise when he dashed for her, struggling for a moment he got his hold on her. She screamed when he tossed her, flying through the air she made a big splash.

Pushing out of the water, she glowered using her hand to splash him. "Humph, that's for being mean."

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, moving slowly away from her.

"I can do better, but you might not be able to handle it," she informed, following him though she was going faster than he. "Afraid?"

"Yes," he chuckled. Springing towards him, Sakura latched her arms around his neck. "Come now be nice to me, please?" he begged, but the look on her face said she was going to show him no mercy. "Please,"

"Not a chance." He stiffened a bit, when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Relax, I promise I won't bite."

"Somehow I don't believe you." A giggle escaped her lips, hearing his teasing tone. Then a comfortable atmosphere surrounded them, as they floated in the water, bodies in close proximity. She rested her chin on his shoulder, forgetting about torturing him, as she stared off behind them at the glittering lights of Royal Heights. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm content," she replied softly, her nails moving over his back. Just being here in his arms made her at ease, and she would trade it for nothing, well maybe marrying him. Thinking about that, she smiled delicately wondering if it would ever happen.

To Syaoran, this was another of their special moments. The things he shared with Sakura would always to be unique to him. And just having her in his arms brought about this feeling of completeness that he'd never felt with any other woman. "Sakura?" he whispered, tightening his hold around her waist.

"Hmmm?" If she had the most to lose, and she was still willing to be with him then there should be no need for him to worry right? When he failed to continue, she moved back to look at his face, worry clouding hers. "What's going through your mind now?"

When his eyes found hers, he made up his mind. He wanted to be with her, and he was wasting precious days by thinking about it too much. Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss, much to Sakura's surprise and pleasure.

However when he went to move back, she prevented him from doing so by deepening the lip lock. It'd been so long since she last kissed him, that her mind and soul went wild with the intimate contact. A content moan left her lips, when it ended. "So what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, blissfully.

"Would you give me another chance?" he grinned, knowing he'd waited far too long to ask her this simple question. Laughing, she tightened her hold on him to give him another cherished kiss.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend," she told him, ecstatically…

L

L

Brea.

L

L

Sitting timidly in front of her fireplace, she threw out the things Syaoran had given her during their relationship. "Are you sure you want to do that?" a young woman's voice, inquired. Even though she had only been playing him, she had to admit that he had been a wonderful boyfriend. If only he'd been rich, thinking about that made her sigh.

"Yes, I'm moving on," she answered, happily. Tossing the last article in the fire, she placed the box down. Her eyes drifted to her belly that was carrying the child of one of the men she slept with during the past months. Thinking about who the father might be scared her, because none of them looked alike. Jack had dusty blonde locks with blue eyes, Syaoran had chocolate locks with amber poles, and her fiancé Julian had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Fine as long as you don't drop Jack, I love him." She prayed the baby would come out with her hair color and eyes, but that was probably asking too much. Whimpering from the thought of carrying this child, she was glad the other option was still open to her. She wouldn't have to deal with the pressure of having this baby because by tomorrow afternoon her pregnancy would be nonexistent.

"She has to drop him too, you dumb ass," a more dominant voice erupted.

"Don't call me that!"

Brea looked at her companions. "You guys should go now," she spoke, in a delicate voice. Reaching out, she took the now empty box, and closed it. Her life was only going to get better; she could feel it deeply within her heart. "Only better." When there was a gentle knock on her door, she turned when it opened. "Julian," she smiled happily, never believing he would actually come by tonight to visit.

"Hello darling," he greeted, in a grave voice. Something told her he was not in a good mood, and it scared her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, when he sat in front of her, his eyes catching sight of the box momentarily.

"Why would you do such an awful thing?" He asked, straightforwardly, surprising Brea, who had no idea what he was talking about. "I know the last thing you probably wanted right now was to get pregnant, but it isn't like you don't have me."

All the color drained from Brea's face, hearing those words leave his lips. "I'll marry you sooner than planned just to kill any gossip that would stir." He took her hands in his. "Brea, I love you."

"How'd you find out?" She gasp, not believing something like this would get out unless her sister told him, but Kita would never do something like that.

"Doesn't matter how I found out. Why didn't you want to tell me?" he cried, in a desperate tone. Unlike his brother, Justin, Julian was easily hurt. And because he was the baby of the family, by a year, the death of their parents had affected him more.

"I was scared that you'd be angry," she lied, getting over her speechlessness. "I'm sorry, but I was so afraid. I wasn't sure if you wanted a family." Originally when she had met the brothers, she wanted to go after the eldest, but something about Justin made her weary. So instead of the eldest, she decided to pursue Julian, who was gentler and easily gave his love.

"Of course I do. I would love nothing more," he told her, in a desperate voice. She fell into his arms, where he hugged her tightly to him. "I love you, and having a baby would only strengthen that." Brea, however, knew having this beast would probably tear them apart instead of drawing them closer.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry," she apologized, moving back to give him a sweet kiss. "Can you forgive me?"

"How could I not? Please, just don't keep anything else from me," he spoke, resting his hand lovingly on her cheek. "Promise me." She knew that he was still weak from the sudden deaths of his parents. It was what made him so easy to manipulate. It was a good thing because if he were like his brother, she wouldn't have been able to keep a hold of him.

"I promise, but you must tell me how you found out," she smiled happily, climbing unto his lap. He seemed a bit hesitant. "Come now," she pleaded, with a cute expression.

"My brother." She didn't know how he found out. "He called to congratulate me. You must believe I was absolutely bewildered when I heard him. He told me that a new friend of his, I believe her name is Tina, said she knew that you were afraid to tell me." Hearing that name leave his lips almost made Brea gasp in despair, but she held it in. How the hell had Tina found out about her pregnancy? And how did she know his brother? "I must meet her some day."

"You must, she's a very sweet person," she got out, through gritted teeth. They thought they were so smart; they had actually helped her out, now she could keep her baby. She was going to make them pay for ruining her plans. Those fucking bitches…

L

L

Hospital…

L

L

Sara looked at her door when it opened, a soft smile touching her lips when Touya walked through the door. "You called?" he inquired. She grinned, shaking her head. "Does something hurt?"

"Not yet," she answered, when he came to her bed and stopped. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I can go to your aunt's ranch in Tomoeda," she told him, in a confident tone.

"Your parents have agreed?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Actually they haven't, but I believe it's my decision as to whether I go or not," she informed, like she was a grown woman. "This affects my life. And if I don't do something, I might not be able to walk ever again. Knowing that your aunt could help, is more than enough," she explained firmly, showing him her determination. "However, I'm afraid I cannot go without you."

"But I can't possibly leave. I have other patients here who are depending on me," he replied, gravely. She frowned glancing at her hands that where clasped to her bed spreads. "I'm sure the hospital will assign someone worthy."

"No one is to know that I'm leaving. I had hoped you would haven taken me. If my father finds out, he won't allow me to leave," she told him, desperately. "You don't know him like I do. He wants me to remain like this, and I can't!" Touya looked at her, hoping she wouldn't start to cry.

"I don't understand."

"No one understands! Please, you must help me leave in secret. If he finds out, he will not allow me to go," she begged desperately, tears flooding her eyes. "If I don't get my legs to work, I'll be helpless to change anything."

"Does he?" Touya inquired, not able to finish because Sara shook her head dreadfully. "You should tell the authorities!" he said, loudly frightening her.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" He didn't understand why someone who was abused couldn't seek help from the authorities.

"Because it would ruin my family's name. No matter how much I hate him I cannot ruin it for everyone. And if you haven't noticed, my father is extremely powerful. My accident wasn't even in the papers because he prevented anything from being printed," she explained, lifting her head to stare him in the eyes. "Please, just help me. I will make sure you're paid handsomely for doing this. My birthday is in a week, and my trust fund will be mine. I can pay you and your aunt out of that."

"I still have to leave my work," he replied, with hesitation. She looked away from him. She knew her father was only waiting for her to come home. Like always, he would blame her for getting shot, and beat her for the money he had to spend to keep her out of the papers.

She could not run or drive to her friends because she would be stuck in a wheelchair. And the thought of living her life out in such horrible conditions made her welcome death. "You're the only person who can help me. Please, can't you transfer or something? You get my hopes up, now you kill them." The guilt trip she was laying on him was unbearable. Staring at her tiny defenseless form worked on him.

"You have to give me a couple of days to get my transfers approved for Tomoeda," he said, after a moment, making her face brighten immensely. "Then we'll figure out a way to get you from here to there in secret. Have you told anyone about it?"

"Only my closest friends and they agree. Have you?"

"Only your doctor. I'm sure my uncle will keep it safe," he assured, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do. It could very well ruin my career."

"And you're very brave to help me even though. Believe me, I will not allow anything to happen to you," she promised, "Nor will my friends."

"You sound so confident."

"I have every reason to be…"

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

Crawling unto the bed, Sakura rested in Syaoran's arms, before he pulled the covers over their bodies. "Tired," she told him, sleepily. After swimming, she was so hyped up that she convinced him to go dancing, and for the first time he had V.I.P treatment.

"Tired? I'm completely drained. I don't believe I'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow for school," he complained. She laughed, snuggling up to his warm body. "Next week, I was planning to leave for my grandmother's birthday. Would you like to go with me?" he asked her, staring at the ceiling.

"You know I would love to go. I still talk to Tomoyo, though I haven't told her anything about us."

"I can tell. Whenever I call home I get the cold shoulder from my sisters. Do you know that Fiemie still isn't talking to me?" she laughed guiltily, never meaning to turn his baby sister against him. "I think she'll forgive me now."

"I'm sorry. If you want I can call her tomorrow."

"No there's no need, you can just show up. I'm sure they'll love that."

"I'm sure they would," she agreed, knowing that them showing up there as a couple would surprise everyone. She couldn't wait to see their surprised expressions. When he looked at her, she smiled in the kiss he gave her.

"Sleep now." And she would, because now she had wonderful things to look forward to. Brea was once again in their hands; they could do whatever they wanted with her. And she finally got the guy, the very thing she wanted since the beginning…

L

L


	24. Playing the Part

Chap. 24: "Playing the Part,"

L

L

In the cool noon breeze, a ball popped through the air before falling slowly, then it rose again. Watching the ball, Syaoran moved his knee to hit it up again. Stepping back, he allowed it to drop on his knee before pumping it up.

When it came down again, it rolled down his leg to the crock of his foot, where it rested. Standing on the grass, he balanced it, the soft words that left Sakura's mouth drifting to him. "Are you paying attention to me?" Sakura inquired, resting the book she was reading on her lap.

"I am," he answered, but his eyes were resting on the ball. Heaving a sigh, she made sure it was loud enough for him to hear. Knowing she was getting impatient, he lifted his eyes to her. "I really am paying attention Sakura."

"I know you're listening, but you're really not paying attention," she complained, relaxing against the bench. Allowing the ball to drop, he walked to her and took a seat. Reaching over, he took her hand in his; in turn Sakura turned her eyes to him. The soft warm breeze blew over them, brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, I admit it," he guiltily, confessed. Even though they'd been going out, their relationship was still a secret because they were waiting for the right time to come out in the open. So when he was working, she was hanging out with her friends, and keeping up her appearances. "Listen." He reached out to move loose locks behind her ear, lovingly. "I don't need you to drill me on etiquette. You've been with my family, you know that I have manners."

"I know that, but my mom and sister," she grumbled, miserably. "You don't know them like I do. They're cruel people." She didn't want her mother and sister to butcher him. Her father was someone she wouldn't have to worry about, but her other family members was another story.

"I'm pleased to know that you're worried about me, but having you drill me on etiquette frighteningly reminds me of Brea trying to hide me or being embarrassed of where I came from." Hearing him admit such a horrible thing shocked Sakura. Realizing what she was really trying to do, she instantly closed the book.

"I'm sorry," the words left her lips, in apology. "You know I didn't mean it right?"

"I know, I know," he smiled, before giving her a soft kiss. "And I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman for you." A fond smile touched her lips, when he winked at her.

"You had better," she threatened, light heartedly. Tomorrow after noon, they would leave for his parent's home. She couldn't wait to see everyone. The thought of being with them again made her very happy, especially since as she and Syaoran where together.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it would soon be time for them to leave. Since as they got out early being seniors, they would have to return to school for practice. Though she didn't want to go, because passing through the gates of St. Mary meant they had to temporarily hide their relationship, and that was something she wasn't happy about.

Straddling him, she ran both hands through his hair. "Don't you think it would be great to show up at prom together?" she spoke, mischievously. "For the first time, the king and queen wouldn't be dating."

"Don't you think it's time for the Royals to die?" he asked, touching her beneath the chin. At that she smiled tentatively, her eyes traveling over his handsome face. The look she gave him, made Syaoran feel like he was just a poor lover.

"It'll never die," she finally spoke, with raw confidence. "It's too deeply rooted into tradition." Soon she would have to pick someone to be her successor. That would be a difficult task because there was no one who could fill her position to the fullest. "We're really not that bad, you know."

"People who don't know you wouldn't feel the same," he countered; when she looked down, he knew he shouldn't have brought this conversation up. Playing with his hand, Sakura's mood dropped some thinking about the conversation they just held. "Sakura."

"Don't say anything to make me feel better because it won't help," she told him, with a sigh. "I know that I'm not all good, but that's what makes me Sakura. And even though you might not want to admit it, I know you love my bad side," she ended her sentence, with a seductive wink. At her ploy, Syaoran laughed drawing her closer to him.

"Is that so?"

"So," she whispered, moving to his lips, her voice lowering to a sensual hum, before her naughty nature came forth. "I know I make your toes curl."

"Sakura!" he cried, in disbelief at her outrageous statement. Giggling, she prevented him from saying anymore by capturing his lips in a sweet kiss…

L

L

Ming.

L

L

"She hasn't arrived yet?" she asked Tina, sitting on the bottom of the bleachers in the gym. Glancing at her watch for the umpteenth time, Tina wearily shook her head. "She was bad at being late before she started to date him, now she's really horrible at keeping time."

"It's hard keeping their relationship hidden. Now they really have to keep away from each other because Kenji is going mad," Tina replied, resting her head on Ming's lap. Since they officially started to go out, Sakura drove a different car every day of the week. It was like she was afraid of being followed.

She knew it was because Sakura had no idea how to drop the news to her friends, the very people, who had supported her in overthrowing the Morimoto's. They were also close friends, who looked up to her. She cared for Syaoran, but she wasn't willing to let her group down when they depended on her being strong for them.

Personally she felt sorry for her best friend, because she was in a really tight position. "I know," Ming spoke, after a moment. Her friend hadn't been happier. Dating this poor Li kid was good for her, even though she didn't want to admit it. "If he hurts her."

"Back off, I've got first dibs," Tina threatened, at that Ming laughed looking down at her face. "I doubt we would be allowed to hurt him though."

"Hurt who?" Sakura asked, making them jump, they hadn't noticed her entrance.

"No one," Ming grinned, devilishly. She laughed at the skeptic look Sakura gave her in return.

"Oh right, like I'm supposed to believe that?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips. She was late in arriving because Syaoran had to pick up his things from home and get his bike. They couldn't drive in the same car, and it was driving her absolutely mad.

"You should." Ming stood up, when Tina got off her. "I need to get my knee wrap from my locker, I'll be right back." She rubbed her bad knee. During a game, she had a bad fall and was still feeling the pain.

"Okay." With a smile, she left Sakura and Tina in the gym by themselves. They would wait for the rest of the squad to arrive before practice started. "Why aren't you changed?" she asked her friend, looking at her regular attire.

"I'm going to change. I just wanted to know if I could miss the game tonight," Tina inquired softly, getting Sakura's undivided attention.

"How come?" They looked at the door, when the girls started to arrive.

"Well I've sorta got a date with Justin tonight," she admitted beneath her breath, surprising Sakura. "Don't look at me like that," she commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not looking at you in anyway. Are you interested in him?" she inquired, knowing their conversation would have to be cut short. "Well?" she persisted, when Tina hadn't answered her question.

"I don't know. There's just something about him. It's very odd," Tina replied, relaxing around her friend for she knew there was nothing to hide.

"What about Greg?"

"I haven't said anything is happening between Justin and I. I just like hanging out with him, it's a change of pace."

"Of course you can go. I can take care of everything," she grinned. Tina smiled gratefully not knowing what she would do without Sakura. "But you must promise to fill me in on the juicy details later." She wiggled her brows suggestively.

"There won't be anything juicy to fill in, believe me," Tina replied softly, reaching for her bag. "Hopefully I'll be able to pick up something from him concerning the whereabouts of Brea."

"That would be good." Brea hadn't been at school for the whole week, and it had them wondering what had happened. "You make sure you get something out of him."

"I have no doubt that I will."

Sakura watched her friend leave, wondering if she was starting something with Brea's future husband's brother. That would be some combination, thinking about it made her grin, shaking her head in disbelief. Wondering where Ming was, she walked towards the girls who were already stretching; reaching up, she ran her hand through her hair tiredly. "Okay girls, let's start our warm up, Nikki?"

"I've got it," Nikki called, sitting beside the radio…

L

Ming

L

Outside the gym, Ming was making her way back to it, when Erwin and his friend appeared in front of her. Frowning she stopped, placing her hands irritably on her hips. "What do you two want now?" she inquired bitingly, but the guys didn't seem a bit fazed.

"We want to give you another chance," Erwin answered, a bit boldly, but the video he had would back him up. "This is your last year, don't you want it to go out with a bang?" he enticed. "What we've got is the best believe me."

"What exactly do you have that's so fucking interesting?" Ming spat distractedly, knowing she had to hurry to practice or she would regret it later.

"We have a video tape of Morimoto Brea and Asagura Jack in the auditorium getting it on," he informed smugly, folding his arms over his chest. Ming stood in front of them, total shock written on her face, and this he liked.

"You're lying," she spoke, catching herself after a moment.

"We've got no reason to lie. Besides if we were you would make sure we regretted it, wouldn't you?" Erwin stated softly, dumbly Ming shook her head then frowned.

"What do you want out of this?" she inquired, suspiciously. She knew in order to get her hands on this precious artifact; she would have to give them something in return. "You know I don't really have to ask you this, because I get what I want without giving anything in return," she continued, in a hateful tone, making the guys wince.

"We know this," Erwin told her, timidly. "There's just one small favor we would like to ask before we give you this video." She sighed knowing she could be nice to them since as they were offering such a precious gift to her. This was something that usually went to Sakura, but she thought they were probably too afraid to approach her.

"And that would be?" Getting her hands on this videotape would give Sara the ultimate revenge she wanted on Brea. With it in her hands, she could ruin that bitch's life for good. Raw evidence like that would definitely go a long way, especially if it was released in the perfect environment.

"Well for prom…" Erwin started timidly. Before he got a chance to finish, Ming started to laugh in their faces.

"You want me to take you to prom?"

"Well we were sort of considering Miss Sakura," Erwin replied, shyly. This made Ming laugh even harder, which wasn't something he was expecting.

"Not happening…period. Now I can work a deal with you and the rest of the cheerleading team. How about two girls for each of you for the whole night?" She offered, leaning towards them. The guys moved back feeling scared at the look that dawned her beautiful face. "Now if I see this video of yours and it's a fucking fake, you're going to be real sorry."

"We assure you it's not fake," Erwin defended.

"Good. After the game, I'll meet you behind the bleachers. Don't be late," she hissed, walking off. This was something she wasn't going to tell Sakura. She knew there was a chance her friend wouldn't approve of it right away, so she was going to leave it for a surprise. Hopefully something would come up where she could really use the video, an event with a large crowd. The only thing that popped into her mind was graduation, but that was so far away. She didn't believe she could keep it for so long. "We'll see," she whispered, mischievously.

Later she would drop by Sara for a visit, though she wouldn't tell her friend knowing how close she and Sakura were…

L

Nightfall…

L

The night was cool, not a single cloud was present to kill the soft romantic glow the moon gave off. With the gentle waves of breeze, the leaves swayed elegantly like dancing ballerinas. Emitting from their movement was a sweet hum that tickled the senses of those who were outdoors.

Sara could only imagine this sensation for she was concealed inside her hospital room. Sighing sadly, she looked at her hands that unknowingly were gripping the sheets. Tonight she was leaving for this small town, the very place Sakura had disappeared to.

She didn't know what to expect, but she was hoping for the best. And she could only dream of the future, of returning home walking on her own two legs and not confined to a wheelchair. When her room door slowly opened, she looked at it expectantly.

Touya slipped through the door, wondering if it was a good idea stealing an heiress away in the middle of the night. "You're late," she told him softly, at this he grinned, sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Are you ready to leave?" he inquired, stopping at her bed.

"I was born ready," she replied, confidently. She only had a few things to bring along, but she could get more clothing once she was settled. Gently he started to remove the cords she was hooked up to, knowing it wouldn't cause her any harm to take them off. "How long is this trip again?"

"Two and half hours the most," he answered, moving her covers back. Picking up her tiny bag resting on the floor, he turned his eyes to her. "I'm going to carry you out the back, my uncle made sure it's clear for us," he explained, leaning forward to scoop her into his arms. She was wearing a thin silk nightgown, her feet covered by socks.

"Okay, just make sure you don't drop me," she joked, when he easily lifted her up. "Okay…"

"Trust me, you're lighter than a sack of rice," he chuckled, turning for the door.

"I hope that's a compliment."

"It was," he assured, slipping through the door with her. Resting her head comfortably on his chest, she closed her eyes praying to God to help her through the hard time that was about to come. Since she'd been in the hospital, Jack hadn't once come to visit. Her heart ached for him, but her mind screamed against his presence because he betrayed her. If she hadn't found him kissing Brea, she would have never ran directly into Akiko's path.

Touya had no idea if he was doing the right thing; going down the stairs, he glanced at her face. He prayed this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. It wasn't until he reached outside, that Sara lifted her head to stare at the full moon.

Inhaling the sweet scent surrounding her, she shivered slightly getting her doctor's attention. "Are you okay?" he inquired, making his way towards his car.

"I'm perfectly fine," was her happy response, when he stopped beside a two thousand four white Maxima. Unlocking the door to the passenger side, he slipped her unto the seat. "Thank you." He nodded stepping back to close the door, before opening the back one to put her bag inside.

Slamming the door shut, he hurried to the driver's side. Getting in, he looked at Sara, who was pulling on her seat belt. Turning he grabbed a blanket that was resting on his back seat. "Here."

"Thanks." She mumbled, spreading it over her legs. Running away wouldn't please her father, but when her grandparents knew what she was up to they would surely support her. She just had to get away before informing anyone about her departure.

"Yeah." Starting the car, he pulled on his seat belt before backing out. He had no idea if she would be able to walk ever again, but they were going to try. Maybe she would be blessed with a miracle…

L

L

Tina…

L

L

She was having a major dilemma. She didn't know whether to knock on Justin's door or go away. Frowning she thought about why she was really here, instead of hanging out with her friends. He was five years her senior, she needed to stick with guys her age, right? "Turn and go away," she told herself, turning to leave but stopped herself.

"What if he…" she frowned, not knowing what to do. "Dammit." She ran her hand through her black locks. Taking a breath, she looked at his door. "Come now, it can't be this hard. It's not like he bites." Yet she didn't know if he did or not.

"Just leave." She went to leave, when the door opened. Spinning around, she found herself staring in the amused face of Justin. "How long have you been watching me?" she gasps, in embarrassment.

"Long enough. Tell me, were you going to leave?" he inquired, leaning against the doorframe. She smiled guiltily not knowing how to answer his question, because she'd been caught red handed. "Don't answer that." Reaching out, he took her hand in his and pulled her gently towards the entrance.

She allowed him, not making an objection. When his door closed behind her, she stared into the long sparkly hallway, its white walls and tiles screaming at her senses. "Please come." When he removed her jacket, she watched him hang it up before they made their way towards the living area.

Entering the room, she noticed the fireplace was lit, and the balcony doors were open to allow a soft breeze entrance. "Sit." Following his order, she dropped to the sofa trying desperately to get her nerves under control. "Glass of wine?"

"Thank you," she smiled, tentatively glancing around the room.

"Is there something bothering you?" Justin asked, examining her beautiful form. He thought she was amazing, if only she would open up to him.

"Nothing at all." Noticing when he raised a brow, she looked at her hands that were clasping her purse tightly. Smiling sheepishly, she pried her fingers from it, and rested it upon the table across from her. She had to get herself to calm down or she wouldn't have a good time. "Tell me, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"I haven't decided. I guess as long as I'm interested in Tokyo." He shrugged handing her a glass of wine. "Did you come here by your own feel will or is there something you want to know about my brother and his wife?"

"Wife?" she grinned, knowing he threw in that information to bait her. Placing the glass to her cherry lips, she took a drink of the crimson liquid.

"Yes, they got married about two days ago, I believe in Beijing. Not an official wedding, that will come later after she's given birth," Justin informed, placing his glass down. "Now with that out of the way, I hope this will be my time to have a real conversation with you."

"If you wish," was her brazen response, surprising him. A lazy grin touched his tanned face; taking her hand, he pulled her closer to him.

"So, why did you really come tonight?" his voice turned husky, and Tina knew she was entrapped. "What was the real reason?"

"I don't believe there was a reason behind it," she told him, breathing a bit uneasily. He grinned showing his wolfish appeal. "You know you have a beautiful place."

"I know." He reached up to caress her face. When they locked eyes, she wished she hadn't looked him in the face because she knew instantly what he wanted, and the scary thing was that she wanted it as well. Had she really come here just for that primal reason? "You're beautiful," he continued, seducing her.

"I know." He laughed, trailing his finger to delicate lips. "And you know that I have a boyfriend, do you not?"

"A boy friend," he stressed. "I'm not a boy if you hadn't noticed." How could she not notice how much of a boy he wasn't? He was a man and that turned her on. "If you cared a bit about your boy, you wouldn't have taken my offer."

"You think you know me so well, do you?" She whispered, enticingly. Her lips quivered feeling his breath against her skin.

"I know you very well." Not leaving any room for a response, he quickly captured her lips in an engaging kiss, drawing a moan of pleasure from her throat. At first she dared not touch him, but when his tongue slipped into her mouth she forgot about not touching him.

Her hands flew to his neck, drawing him closer to her; she failed to realize when he rested her gently upon the sofa…

L

L

Sakura

L

L

She was sitting on Syaoran's bed waiting for him to get ready for work. She would drop him off before going to a party her friends would be throwing for the victory game. When her cell phone started to ring, she looked at her purse that was sitting on his nightstand.

Sighing she reached for it, wondering who would be calling her. Noticing the number was from her dad's office, she hurriedly answered it. "Hello father," she greeted happily, wondering why he was calling her.

"Hello darling. Have I caught you at a bad time?" Fujitaka's voice erupted from the other line.

"No," Sakura answered, knowing it was once in a while her father actually took time to call her, and she had to treasure those moments greatly. "Is something the matter?"

"No darling, I just needed to ask you a favor," he answered, surprising Sakura. Never had he asked her for a favor. "Tomorrow there's a benefit Gala in Hong Kong. I wasn't going to attend, but a friend of mine insists upon it."

"The one that mother and Gwen were planning to attend?" she inquired, knowing they tried to force her to participate but she stubbornly refused. She didn't have time for such trivial appointments.

"Hai, I would like it very much if you were to attend with me," he said, knowing she was planning to go away for the weekend. Sakura didn't know what to do, turn her father down or Syaoran. She had made prior arrangements, but she didn't want to let her father down. "Are you there?"

She looked at Syaoran, when he exited the bathroom dressed in his work clothing. "Hai father, I'm here. I would love to go," she told him, softly.

"Very good. I expect you home in the next hour and a half so we can fly out."

"Okay, Ja."

"Ja," Hanging up the phone, Fujitaka looked at Celina, who was standing in front of him, her hands poised on her hips. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her, pointedly.

"I have every right. I will not allow her to bring me shame!" Celina cried angrily, showing her pent up temper. "Barbara has found her daughter a perfect match, while your daughter is running around with some poor man!"

"She's happy…"

"I don't care what she is! If you wish for me to continue with your blasted secret, I suggest you deal with it," she threatened, firmly. Fujitaka scowled dangerously, but she only laughed knowing he could do nothing because he wanted to protect his beloved daughter…

L

Sakura

L

"Believe me, it's okay," Syaoran told Sakura, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No it's not okay," she replied, sitting on the bed beside him. "I really want to go with you to Tomoeda." Reaching up, she ran her hand through her hair wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one.

"Your father is depending on you," he said, dejectedly. Going behind him, Sakura wrapped her arms around him, moving them over his chest comfortingly.

"I can go, and fly in right after the party," she spoke, determinedly.

"I don't want you wearing yourself out." He rested his hands over hers. He heard her laugh softly, before her hands moved from him.

"Nothing can wear me out." Her body slipped around to the front, where she straddled him. Then slowly, she pushed him back unto the bed. He smiled at her strategy. "I'm very serious here," a murmur left her lips.

"Are you now?" he inquired, after a brief kiss.

"I am." She kissed him again. "And I promise you that I will show up at your grandmother's party. I wouldn't miss it for the world." When his hand reached her neck, she smiled feeling him pull her towards his lips.

A laugh left hers, when he rolled her unto her back. "When do you have to leave?" he asked moving his hands beside her head.

"I've got thirty minutes before, what do you want to do?" she inquired, intimately. She wanted him so badly that she was going mad. Though she knew it wouldn't happen tonight, because he would have to leave soon for work didn't make her flirt any less.

When he rested his chin between her breasts, she ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes lifting to the ceiling. "To hold you," he finally answered, not seeing the pleased smile that resulted from the three words spoken.

"You'll have forever to hold me." They had no idea how long forever was, but hoped it would be a couple decades good. Silence filled the room as he lay in her arms, and she played with his hair wishing she didn't have to leave.

Allowing her eyes to close, she sighed knowing she had to do things she sometimes didn't want to…

L

L

Next Day. Hong Kong.

L

L

Flying out last night, Sakura found was the easy part. When she had a chance to draw her father aside, she asked him if it would be okay for her to leave the party after a certain amount of time, so she could return to Tokyo for the party.

Surprisingly he was very happy to approve her request. The only problem she had was getting away from her mother. Now standing in front of a large window, she stared at the ocean that rested in the back of her father's Hong Kong estate. "Ouch!" she cried angrily, glaring at the men, who were working on her dress for the party.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he quickly apologized. Turning her head away, she wished she were anywhere but here because she was miserable.

"If you'd come to the fittings mother and I had in Tokyo, you wouldn't need to endure this right now" Gwen spat hotly, walking through the double doors.

"Shut up Gwen," Sakura snapped, showing her hatred.

"Such a brat. Really? When are you going to learn to grow up?" Gwen snarled, standing in front of her little sister, cold blue eyes traveling over Sakura's golden gown. "You know…since you've been fooling around with that poor man you've gotten larger," she informed, smiling wickedly when Sakura clenched her fists.

"If you hadn't killed your baby, you'd be blown up by now!" Sakura retorted, scathingly. She smiled smugly seeing the horrific look that dawned Gwen's beautiful face, killing her broad smile.

"What an outrageous thing to say!" Celina cried, from behind them. "Out, everyone!" she ordered the artists. Quickly the men working on Sakura's dress left the room, one pulled the double doors closed behind him. "You have no right to speak of such an event."

"She has no right talking about my personal life!" Sakura shot back, when her mother came in sight. "I don't go around condemning her about all the men she fucks." She folded her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"You wicked child, have I taught you nothing?" Celina hissed vehemently, but Sakura could careless. This woman cared nothing for her, so why waste her time in trying to please her?

"Only how to be a bitch."

"Which you do perfectly," Gwen retorted, angrily. "If only Brea was my sister instead of a stupid bitch like you. I curse you with calamity; I hope you're never happy. Someone as low as you doesn't deserve it." Instead of shooting off her mouth like Gwen expected, Sakura merely laughed, this got Gwen's attention.

"Oh believe me, I don't want to be anything like Brea. Her fortune is only going to last for so long," she informed, with a smug grin touching her glossy lips.

"What are you up to?" Celina inquired suspiciously, wondering if it was a good idea taking Sakura along to the party.

"I'm up to absolutely nothing," she chirped, but Gwen and Celina believed nothing that left her mouth any longer.

"Tonight Brea is going to be present, if you say anything rude I will make you regret it," Celina informed, bitingly. "Believe me Kinomoto Sakura, daughter or not I will make you suffer if anything causes shame upon the family name." Her threats did nothing to scare Sakura.

"Empty threats, don't waste your breath." The argument ended because her father walked through the door, a grin on his face.

"What is going on?" he inquired, feeling the tension in the room.

"Nothing father," Gwen grinned, walking over to him; she pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked him, gently.

"Wonderful," he answered, turning to look at Sakura. "I love your dress," he praised, looking her beautiful form over slowly.

"Thank you, daddy," Sakura grinned, brightly. "Tonight, I shall make you proud," she informed, with a witty wink.

"You always make me proud," he stated, but seeing the cold look that formed on Celina's face he cease to continue with his praising. Sakura looked at the exchange between the two of them knowing she'd seen it many times in the past. Curiosity filled her; she wanted to know the reason behind the look. And why her father always became detached, when her mother held it. "I shall leave you women alone."

Turning he left the room, when he was a couple doors down the hall, he rested against it placing his hand over his heart. "Oh Sakura, will you ever forgive me?" he whispered brokenly, a grim expression dawning his handsome face…

L

L

Syaoran.

L

L

Returning home wasn't such a good idea, especially when it was alone. Now he wished he'd begged Sakura to come home with him, because both sisters were giving him the cold shoulder, especially Fiemie. He didn't understand why she couldn't forgive him.

Just being around her made him want to tell her that he and Sakura were together, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the surprise. "Why can't you just leave?" Fiemie spoke coldly, slipping off the chair. "I don't want you here."

"Fiemie," Yelen spoke, in surprise.

"But mama, with him here Sakura won't come," she complained stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fiemie darling, your brother just got home. Why don't you go watch television?" Sighing dejectedly, she carried herself out of the room with heavy feet. Syaoran watched her leave with a heavy heart, wishing Sakura would hurry up.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" he asked his mother, who laughed softly. "I'm trying to be serious."

"I know, darling." She wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "She'll come around eventually," she assured, tenderly.

"A couple of months should have been enough," he complained, running his hand tiredly over his face. After leaving work, he drove Sakura's car down and left it at the airport like they agreed, so she had a car to drive to the house when she got in.

"Just give her a couple days." Somehow he believed that Fiemie wouldn't forgive him until she saw with her own eyes that he and Sakura had made up. "You know that Nadeshiko has taken in a patient." She wisely changed the subject.

"Has she?" He lifted his head to look at her. "Thought she stopped giving therapy permanently."

"She did, but Touya seems to have changed her mind," she informed, in a happy tone. "He's returned home, at least until his patient is better."

"It'd be good to see him again, haven't been in contact for a very long time," he murmured, resting back in the chair. "What happened to the patient?"

"Shooting incident, poor girl," Yelen answered, shaking her head sadly. Hearing about that reminded Syaoran of Sara's unfortunate event. His family knew nothing of this, at least he hadn't told them and couldn't bring it up. "I don't know what this world is coming to."

"Hopefully it's a beautiful thing, because I'm going out in it very soon," Mika spoke, standing by the entrance, a stupid grin resting on his lips. "Hey cousin, auntie," he greeted, in a manly voice.

"Hey."

"Hello Mika, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Aw nothing, just wanted to steal Syao away for a while, you know," he answered, in a suave manner.

"Please, don't break into anything. I'm pleased that I haven't had to bail you two out of jail as yet," her tone was teasing, hearing this the guys laughed.

"We won't mother," Syaoran assured, standing up. They looked at the door, when Fiemie appeared, glowing.

"Mother, Sakura's on television!" she announced, loudly. "Come quick." Looking at each other briefly, Syaoran followed them into the den. Entering the room, he looked at Tomoyo and his father, who was watching silently.

"Two hours ago, one of the largest benefit galas of the year started in support of the breast cancer foundation. Many from the west and the east joined Hong Kong's elite in support of such a fundamental cause. Among the honored guests was the crowned prince of Japan, who escorted the youngest daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka."

Watching the television with his family, Syaoran's hand could only clench, when he saw that royal bastard's arm around his girlfriend. Turning his attention to Sakura's beaming face, he never thought he'd seen such a smile before and jealousy filled him. "Aren't they heavenly mother?" Fiemie breathed, dreamily.

"Well," Yelen murmured softly, not knowing exactly how to answer.

"I think they are. Just think, if she were to get married to him she would be a princess," Tomoyo beamed, happily. "We would know a princess." Spinning around, she looked at her brother. "Wouldn't you agree that she has made quite the match?" she inquired, with a smug expression.

"Quite," Syaoran replied, bitingly. Right now he was feeling greatly inadequate, for his girlfriend was extremely wealthy and he had nothing. She was on television lounging comfortably with royalty. There was no way he could stand beside someone of that status and keep his head held high.

If he were having trouble right now, how would they survive?

L

L

Hong Kong.

L

L

Sure she was broadcasted on television with a prince, sure there was a bright smile on her lips, and she looked extremely happy, but in reality Sakura was anything but happy. Her long copper locks were piled atop her head, her face glowed naturally, and expensive pink diamonds adorned her neck.

Nonetheless in all the layers of all the diamonds rested Syaoran's precious gift to her. She promised herself she would never take it off, and it was one she planned to keep. Reaching up with a gloved hand, she took a glass of champagne and brought it to her lips. "Make sure you don't drink too much," Her mother spoke tightly, angry with her for abandoning the prince.

"Be quiet mother," she replied, carelessly. Any slight movement she made caused her golden dress to shimmer in the light given off by the massive chandeliers above them. When her father appeared, she smiled happily, but it faltered when she spotted the Morimoto's with him.

"Oh Kita," Gwen grinned happily, greeting her best friend. "Brea, congratulations."

"Thank you," Brea smiled ecstatically, shooting Sakura a haughty look. In turn Sakura rolled her eyes only to have it land on the handsome man, who was standing beside Brea. Everyone said his or her formal greetings, but she was studying him very closely, and the hold Brea had on his arm, her very large diamond ring glimmering in the light.

"Takahashi, I would like you to meet my younger daughter Sakura," Celina introduced, piously. "I thought your brother would have been present." She spoke wanting to know the whereabouts of Justin.

"He declined my offer," Julian replied, charmingly. "Hello Miss Sakura."

"Sakura is fine," she replied, winsomely. "I've heard quite a lot about your and your brother's ventures in the business world." He was surprised to find this. "You've made quite the stir."

"I had hoped we would." Amusement flickered in his blue eyes. "What does a young girl like you know about business?"

"I don't believe I'm a little girl. I'm a young woman who knows a great deal. After all my father is a prominent figure in the business world," she informed, in a knowledgeable tone. "It's only natural that I make up for the son lacks, wouldn't you agree?" she raised her brow slightly, ignoring the cold look her mother, Barbara, Kita, Gwen and Brea gave her.

"Very much, does this mean you plan to take over after your father?"

"It merely means that I shall do whatever is asked of me." The way she spoke made it appears like her words had a double meaning. "I hope when I do enter the business world, I shall be as good a judge as you have portrayed yourself to be." When she lifted her glass to her lips, she smiled inwardly watching his eyes follow. To Sakura, he was an awful judge of character. For this very reason, she had to give props to Brea because she was extremely talented at hiding her true nature.

"Where have you been hiding such a fascination young woman?" Julian grinned, turning his attention to Fujitaka, who looked just as surprised.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered, causing the group to laugh, at least those who weren't fuming, this meant only he and Julian laughed, Sakura smiled happily.

"Oh father, there isn't a need for modesty."

"Very well, would you give me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked politely, holding out his hand.

"I would love nothing more." She looked at Julian with a seductive look. "It was a pleasure meeting you Takahashi-san."

"Please, Julian."

"Julian," she made sure his name rolled off her tongue, leaving her lips slowly. Lifting her eyes to his, she smiled. "I hope I shall have the pleasure of meeting you again." With that said, she walked away with her father leaving the group of women shooting daggers at her back.

Brea was infuriated, "Julian, dance with me," she asked, politely.

"Sure," he agreed. When he led her away, Barbara looked angrily at Celina waiting for her to apologize, but Celina could find no words.

"You ought to do something with your unruly daughter," she started off, angrily. "Is she blind to the fact that my daughter and Julian are married?"

"She's not blind, she merely doesn't give a damn," Celina replied tiredly, wishing she hadn't taken Fujitaka's offer years ago. If it hadn't been for the sake of her beautiful Gwen, she would have told him to go to hell.

"Someone needs to put her in her place," Kita hissed, lifting her glass of champagne to her lips…

L

Outside.

L

Morimoto Xin stood on the balcony alone. Lifting his glass to his lips, he took a drink, the lights of Hong Kong twinkling in the distance. He hated such functions; he found them quite unnecessary. If they wanted his money all they had to do was send him a package.

Coming all the way here for a stupid party was beyond him. He came to this one because he had to make an appearance with his family considering that Brea just got married. Thinking about her unplanned pregnancy made him incredibly angry. "So angry," he whispered, yet he was proud that she was now a married woman.

Hearing movement behind him he turned. "Celina," he greeted, a charming smile forming upon his handsome lips.

"Xin, why are you hiding all the way out here?" she asked him faintly, joining him at the railing. "I know you hate parties, but it isn't good to hide out."

"You know me so well," he murmured. She gave him a loving smile. "Why are you out here?"

"I saw you come out here," she informed, in a tender voice. He laughed reaching over to take her hand in his. "I was worried about you."

"You worry about me far too much," he told her gently, caressing her hand with love. "Where did we go wrong?" he asked faintly, thinking about the past.

"We played hard to get too much," she answered speaking to the man she loved with all her heart. She was supposed to be married to him, not Barbara. "If only we could turn back the hands of time."

"If only." Turning he touched her cheek lovingly. "But we both know that's not possible." She knew that all too well, she'd been cursed to live the rest of her life out miserably.

"I know." She closed her eyes to receive the gentle kiss he pressed to her lips. Opening them, she wished she could have him. He should be holding her, and he should be her husband not Fujitaka. She did the right thing though; she married the man who had the most money.

She hadn't lost Xin; no he was still very much with her. "We should get back inside," he said, after a moment. "When do you leave Hong Kong?"

"Not for another two days. Gwen wants to go shopping."

"Then I'll see you." She watched him go, reaching up to touch her lips. Closing her eyes, she sighed sadly…

L

Sakura

L

This was the first time in a very long time that she danced with her father, and she was enjoying herself immensely. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes wishing this father daughter bonding moment could go on forever. It was rare when they actually had time together without her mother interrupting. "There's a limo waiting outside for you," he whispered, gently.

Even though he wanted her to remain at his side for the rest of the night, he knew that her heart was in Tokyo with Li boy, he had yet to meet. If his daughter fell in love with him when he had nothing to offer, he knew he must be something extraordinary. "Really father?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"Really," he told his love child, warmly. "I'll be at home waiting for your return." He stopped moving, and reaching up, he brushed an imaginary lock of hair off her face. "Do you have any idea how proud you've made me?"

"Have I made you proud?"

"Very much. Now go before Celina starts to search for you." Tiptoeing she pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

"Oh thank you father. I love you," she told him, before disappearing in the crowd of people. When she made it to the hall the driver was waiting for her with her cape in his hand. "Thank you John," she smiled, slipping it over her shoulders.

"Hai ma'am. The jet is ready for your arrival," he informed, but before she could take another step, her mother called out her name.

"Sakura." Knowing her voice, Sakura's body stiffened. "Darling." The fake tone her mother used told her she had another in her presence. Turning slowly, Sakura held back a frown and smiled at the prince who was standing beside her.

"Mother," she greeted, "Your highness." She bowed respectively. "I was just on my way out, I'm afraid I'm absolutely famished," she lied beautifully, just wanting to be on her way.

"If you're hungry, we could get something to eat together. Maybe even watch the sunrise since as it's going to happen in a couple of hours." Sakura knew that it was already twelve; a couple of hours were a total of six.

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience," she replied, trying not to sound desperate to get rid of him.

"Not at all, I like being in your presence. Please take my offer." Sakura wanted so badly to decline, but knowing her mother would rise hell if she did, the only thing she could do was say 'yes. So instead of flying out, she would spend wasted hours in his presence.

'Oh Syaoran,' she thought gloomily, ignoring the wicked smile that touched her mother's face. Hopefully she would be able to get away and make it back to Tomoeda in time for the party. She really didn't want to let him down, but right now there was nothing she could do to get away.

She was stuck with his Royal Highness's suffocating ego…


	25. Issues and Solutions

L

L

L

L

Chap. 25: "Issues and Solutions,"

L

L

L

The sun was high in the cloudless blue heavens, its warm rays washing over the island paradise of Japan. A white jet glistened when the rays bounced off its glossy coating, its fuel leaving a faint trail as it descended.

Wheels appeared as it flew towards the ground, giving off a scratching sound that echoed through the private airstrip when it touched down. Driving across the runway, it slowed before turning towards the control tower, beside it rested a tiny office.

L

Inside the magnificent craft, a man bent over and gently shook the only occupant of the vessel. "Miss Sakura," he whispered, politely. "Miss Sakura?" he said again, attempting to wake the young beauty that was trying to catch up on lost sleep.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, tiredly. Eyes opening, she glanced at the man. "Is something the matter?" she inquired, sitting up.

"No ma'am, just informing you that we've arrived," he answered. Looking out the window, she saw that they were indeed on the ground.

"Wonderful!" She was late arriving to Tomoeda, because his highness hadn't allowed her to leave his presence until after the sun had risen. Then she hadn't been able to call Syaoran, because her stupid phone decided to die on her.

The flight to Tomoeda hadn't been a pleasant one at all, because they flew through a thunderstorm. Appearing at the door, she smiled inhaling the fresh air. This would be the first time she would see Tomoeda in all its beauty.

Glancing around the deserted airport, she slowly descended making sure to lift her gown so it wouldn't get caught. In such a hurry, she hadn't been able to change her clothing. A great inconvenience to her, she hoped Syaoran and his family hadn't left as yet because she would need to freshen up.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her car keys when she spotted it parked off to the side. Getting in, she plugged her phone in before turning the car on. Instantly she noticed all the messages that appeared, most of them from Syaoran's house. "He probably thinks I'm not coming," she whispered sadly, closing the door.

Leaning over to the glove compartment, she pulled out her sunglasses and slipped it on. Driving off she headed for the gates, praying she would be able to find her way to his house. She wanted to call to inform him that she was coming, but didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Looking away from her phone, she paid attention to the road trying to remember where everything was. Driving through town, she found that it was more alive with people now that winter was behind them. Everything was so alive that she wanted to investigate before she returned to Royal Heights.

Coming to her first turn off, she put on her signal before executing it. Upon entering the residential area, she found that she knew where she was going, especially when she passed the school. Coming to her next turn, she did so admiring the houses.

Upon reaching his home, she found that it was even more beautiful due to the flowerbeds that shone with vivid colors. Pulling into the driveway, she didn't like how it lacked cars. "Maybe he waited for me," she told herself, stopping.

Pulling her mirror down, she made sure she was presentable before getting out. Walking to the door, she pressed the doorbell. Waiting patiently, she glanced around admiring the front yard. If it was so beautiful out here, she couldn't wait to see what the back looked like.

When there was no answer, she rung it again. "Oh please," she whispered, clasping her hands behind her. Unfortunately no one answered, turning away she spotted a neighbor. Carrying herself to him, she called out politely. "Excuse me!"

The man turned pretending like he hadn't been watching her. "Yes?" he asked, when Sakura walked over to the hedge.

"Do you know if the Li's have already left?" she inquired respectfully, praying he would share the information with her.

"Ah yes, they've gone to the temple already." Just her luck, suppressing a frown, she looked at him with a hopeful expression

"Could you please give me directions?"

"Sure," he grinned, friendlily. Sakura smiled gratefully…

L

Syaoran.

L

After calling Sakura nonstop for at least two hours, he decided to give up figuring she wasn't coming any longer. Hell she probably forgot about him when she was in the presence of his fucking highness. Thinking about it, he kicked the ball. "You've gotten slow," Eriol joked, running pass him.

"It's all the playing he's been doing with those city boys," Mika chipped in, snatching the ball from the other team.

"Oh shut up," Syaoran called, running after them. Catching up to Mika, he quickly snatched the ball from his cousin. Carrying it skillfully towards the goal, he sent it flying into the net. "As you were saying?" he inquired, smugly.

"Just luck," Mika huffed, playfully. "Isn't that right Eriol?"

"Yep, just dumb luck," Eriol agreed, taking a breather like everyone. They didn't want to get sweaty because it wouldn't please their parents. "Hey, I'm gonna get something to drink," he lied, spotting Tomoyo a few feet away from them.

"Right," Syaoran and Mika laughed watching him leave. "I believe you've got yourself a fan," Mika spoke, meaning a black hair girl, who was standing in a group of girls. "She's been watching you for the whole game."

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran replied, playing with the ball. He wasn't interested in some girl he didn't even know, his mind was far too occupied with Sakura, who wasn't present.

"Dude, she's checking you out. Come on, she's cute," Mika replied, nudging him playfully in the side. "I believe you need to get your mind from all those city girls. Get back with the country ones, more faithful."

"Have you forgotten that mostly everyone here is related to us somehow?" Syaoran gave his cousin a strange look. At that Mika laughed, "Hey man, I'm serious."

"I know, but my inside source says she's a friend of Lisa's, which means you won't be sinning if you were to talk to her," Mika chirped, pushing one hand into his pocket. "Come on, do it for me," he pleaded, when the girl waved to him. "Wave back."

Lifting his hand, Syaoran wearily waved back to her. A moment later, she started for them, much to his dismay. "Thanks a lot Mika."

"You're welcome," Mika chuckled, walking off. Syaoran watched his cousin leave wondering why he had to do this to him. When the girl was close enough, he noticed she was in deed pretty, not strikingly beautiful like someone he knew.

"Hey," she greeted, pushing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Hey," he replied, ceasing to play with the ball. "I'm…"

"Syaoran, right?" she smiled, friendly. Slowly he shook his head. "I'm Jen," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. "You play good."

"Thanks." When he didn't say anything else, she searched for words to say.

"I checked, I'm positive that we're not cousins," she joked, at that he laughed.

"Did you now?" he asked, relaxing.

"I did, though I was already positive. It would have been a shame to be related to someone as fine as you," she flirted, stealing the ball from his hand. Talking to her when she was flirting with him didn't feel right. If Sakura saw him doing this she would freak out, it would no doubt cause another of their famous fights…

L

In front of the temple…

L

Pulling through the gates, Sakura glanced at all the cars parked out front. Spotting her old car, she smiled driving towards it. Parking her car, she turned it off wondering if it was right for her to show up uninvited. "What are you talking about?" she asked herself, pulling the mirror down.

Her hair was still pinned up, but it wasn't messy so she wouldn't have to pull it down. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her lip-gloss and foundation to touch up her make up. After doing that, she removed her jewelry knowing it wasn't necessary. Before getting out, she popped a mint into her mouth for precautions.

Unfortunately for her, Syaoran didn't leave her bag of clothing in the car. Getting out, she closed the door behind her, before walking towards the open gates. Coming to it, she peered inside, but wasn't able to see anything because it was a long walkway that was surrounded by flowers on both sides.

Taking a breath, she stepped through the threshold. Making her way down the path, she prayed that this was a good time to show up. The closer she got the more the laughter of children and chatter of adults filled the air.

Upon entering the yard, the first thing she caught sight of was Syaoran, who was talking to some girl! Timidly biting her bottom lip, she stole her eyes away from him telling herself that this girl might be a relative. "Sakura!" hearing her name, she looked forward and a bright smile touched her lips, spotting Fiemie, who was racing towards her.

"Fiemie!" she greeted, laughing when the girl threw her arms tightly around her waist almost throwing her off her feet. "How are you darling?" she asked, not noticing when Syaoran looked at her in shock.

"Wonderful now that you're here!"

"Didn't know you were coming," Tomoyo spoke, smiling at her friend.

"Well I was sorta in town so I decided to drop by," she replied, giving Tomoyo a tight hug. "How have you been?" she asked, when they moved back.

"Good, and you?" Tomoyo inquired, slowly looking the dress over. "I would hardly say you were in town. The last time we saw you on television you were in Hong Kong being escorted by a princely man," she informed, surprising Sakura.

"On television?" she asked, a bit clueless.

"Yeah, you were on television. Everyone saw, even stupid brother," Fiemie answered, a bright smile on her lips. Hearing that Syaoran saw made Sakura a bit weary, she didn't know how he would react to seeing such a thing. "Are you going to be a princess?"

"Oh no," Sakura laughed in response.

"Fiemie, why don't you tell mother that Sakura is here?" Tomoyo told her sister.

"Okay," she agreed, running off.

"Now, tell me seriously. What's the deal between you and prince charming?" she whispered, raising her brows suggestively.

"Seriously, there's nothing to tell," Sakura answered. Seeing disbelief in her friend's eyes, she bit her lip briefly. "I'm telling the truth. He was very suffocating," she informed, looking at Syaoran, who hadn't stopped talking to the girl. In fact he was acting as if she didn't even exist, and this was getting on her nerves badly.

"Okay, I believe you," Tomoyo spoke, a bit dejectedly.

"If you want I could hook you two up," Sakura offered, shocking her.

"Oh no, I love my Eri."

"Good." Sakura clasped her hands in front of her, wishing Syaoran would just acknowledge her presence. If it had been anywhere else, she would have raised hell already for him ignoring her, but his family surrounded them.

Tomoyo brought her to Syaoran and the girl, when Eriol and Mika walked up to the talking couple. Refraining from shooting daggers at the girl talking to her man, she looked at Eriol and Mika, who were waiting for her to say something. "Hello" she said slowly, this made them grin.

"Is that all you have to say after you left so suddenly without a good-bye?" Mika inquired, in stubborn tone.

"Okay," she said, wishing the girl would keep her eyes to herself. "Hello and sorry." They laughed at her antics.

"Better," Eriol grinned. "Never knew you were coming," he said, knowing everyone else must be surprised especially Syaoran. He wondered if they still didn't speak to each other, and what he was feeling right now being so close to her.

"I was a bit delayed that's all." Turning her eyes to Syaoran, she waited for him to say something but not a single word left his lips. She loved him, but hated him when he did his stubborn routine against her. "I was invited though," she informed, speaking firmly, her face turned to Syaoran. "By an idiot, who doesn't even have the nerves to talk me right now."

"How come you didn't tell me you invited Sakura? We would have waited for her." Tomoyo looked at her brother wondering what was going on between the two.

"Never thought she would show up," Syaoran replied, carelessly. His detached manner towards her made Sakura feel incredibly embarrassed. She felt like he didn't want her anywhere near him. She refrained from shouting slurs at him. "Last night she seemed very occupied."

"You're a jerk," she spat indignantly, shooting daggers at him. Tomoyo, Mika and Eriol were completely lost, not having a single clue what was going on. "And I hate you." Turning abruptly, her dress swooshed about her form. Walking off, she left him staring at her back like everyone else.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, wondering where she was going. "Syaoran?" She looked at her brother angrily. "I don't understand why you must always test her patience." Dropping the ball, Syaoran started after her, wanting her to blow up at him so he could have every right to yell at her in turn.

"Sakura," he called, knowing she heard him.

"Leave me alone," she replied, making her way across the yard. Frowning, he continued on her trail. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her arm drawing her to an abrupt stop. "Let me go," she warned, but Syaoran spun her around making her locks whip about her face.

"What the hell was last night about?" he asked, in a low and angry voice.

"Last night?" she cried, in a whisper.

"Yes, you prancing around on television looking all jolly with that fucker!" He heard her growl, but paid no attention to it for he could growl louder.

"You son…no, you need to put some fucking trust in me!" she replied, scathingly. "Do you think if I wanted him I would be here right now taking this shit from you?" Sure they were in the middle of the yard waging war, but right now they didn't care.

"What you mean is you wouldn't be here taking this shit from a poor ass like me," he corrected, harshly. Allowing her head to drop, Sakura laughed softly. She knew what it was he was trying to do; he was deliberately trying to piss her off.

"You really need to get over yourself," she spat, in a disgusted voice turning to leave. Before she took a step, he already had her hand in his. And when she tried to pull it free, he merely tightened his hold. "Let me go, you don't want me here," she spoke, with hurt. "If you did, you wouldn't be acting this way." Finding that she was upset, and knowing she wouldn't yell and scream at him, he let her hand go right when she gave a big tug.

Of course this sent Sakura flying backwards. Yelping in surprise, she winced in pain landing hard on the grass. In shock, she opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran. Tears rushed her eyes, and she tried not to cry in front of him. He was looking at her in disbelief. "I hope you're happy now." Hearing tears in her voice, he felt remorse.

"Sakura," he spoke apologetically, bending down.

"Oh don't say anything to me," she cried, raising her voice. "I hate you, get away from me!" she told him, but Syaoran didn't move. "I don't want to be near you right now, you make me mad."

"I'm sorry."

"You expect me to believe that? How can I possibly be with someone who doesn't trust me?"

"Do you know how infuriating it is to be with someone like you?" he cried in return, before lowering his voice. "What was I to think?" This was not the place to be talking, but right now they hadn't a choice.

"What did you want me to do? Pull my hand from his in public?" she asked him, softly. "There are some rules I can't throw out. It's common courtesy. I didn't want to be there, but I couldn't go around with a sour look on my face," she explained, her anger simmering some.

"It still didn't make me feel any less worried," he admitted, shamefacedly. Sighing, she looked at him a fond smile touching her lips. "I don't think this a laughing matter."

"It is, because you need to get it through your thick head that I want only you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" she inquired, lovingly.

"I should be asking you what I need to do to make up for being stupid," he replied, reaching out to caress her face. He was glad that she hadn't started to cry; it wouldn't have looked good on his part.

"I think I hurt my ankle," she told him, softly. Seeing the look he gave her, she laughed looking away cutely.

"I believe you've already used that one on me," he chuckled, but nonetheless he reached for her foot that was covered by her dress. Of course this didn't look good to those who were watching, but when he pulled her foot out, people around them sighed. Slipping her golden slipper off, he felt her ankle. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, how about you give me a kiss to make it all better?" Removing her other slipper, he held them before pulling her to her feet. "What about my kiss?"

"Patience," he said, giving her a modest peck on the lips. "We have an immense audience," he whispered, when she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "And I know you don't care," he said, before she opened her mouth.

Laughing amusedly, she looked at him, with sparklingly emeralds staring in his. "You believe you know me so well, do you?"

"I know you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arms around her tiny form. "What took you so long by the way?"

"Oh prince wouldn't let me leave. You believe I had to watch the sunrise with him?" she complained, tiredly…

L

L

Across the yard two pairs of eyes peered at the couple that was still holding each other. "I'm telling you, that girl is trouble. I thought my Xiao Lang was rid of her," Grandmother Lena spoke, in a tight voice. The woman beside her said nothing in return. "Yelen, I thought you said they were no longer together."

"I thought, I was under the impression," Yelen answered, with a smile. Now she understood why Syaoran had been making so many calls and delayed them from leaving, he'd been waiting for Sakura to arrive.

"What's so wrong with her?" the other finally inquired, her voice filled with wisdom.

"Nothing is wrong with her mother," Yelen replied politely, sitting beside her mother.

"Nothing? There is a lot wrong with this girl, believe me," Lena stated, firmly. "I can feel it." She tapped her cane in the ground hard.

L

The couple.

L

Sakura and Syaoran only let go of each other, when Tomoyo and the others walked over to them obviously wanting an explanation. "She threatened me into changing my mind," was the first thing that left Syaoran's lips.

"Not true," Sakura cried, defensively. "If you must know, he begged me to give him another chance. And being the nice forgiving person that I am, I couldn't resist," she explained, in a noble tone. When everyone looked at each other then her in disbelief, she laughed. "Well it was something like that."

"Don't worry, I believe you. Eriol is just the same," Tomoyo assured picking up for Sakura. She couldn't believe the two of them were actually together…again. "Syaoran, you must introduce her to Mame."

"I know. Where are you guys going to be?" he asked them, still holding protectively unto Sakura's hand.

"By the table," Eriol answered.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Together they walked off, making their way across the yard.

"This is the nice grandmother that I'm meeting, right?" She asked him, suddenly. At this Syaoran laughed, but Sakura didn't share his humor. "I'm serious."

"Yes. If you must know my other mean grandmother is also present." Hearing this Sakura cringed, her eyes catching sight of the woman, who was staring her down. She really didn't know why this woman didn't like her. Hopefully she would get over it, because Sakura planned to be in Syaoran's life for a very long time.

"Sakura," Yelen smiled, when they stopped in front of the three women.

"Hello Yelen, Li-san." Sakura inclined her head politely. She turned to Mame, who was looking her over, having no clue what to say or how to address her.

"Mame," Syaoran spoke, to his mother's mother. "I would like you to meet Sakura, Sakura my grandmother Mame." Sakura looked at him not knowing if it was proper to address her so informally.

"Mame is fine child, everyone calls me that," Mame informed, in a strong voice. "Xiao Lang, I doubt she's a friend, I believe the suitable title is girlfriend." A laugh escaped her lips, when both flushed in embarrassment. Sakura already liked this grandmother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mame. I wish you a very happy birthday." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a wrapped parcel. "For you."

"Thank you, child," Mame smiled, receiving it from her. "Lucky for my grandson, he made it up to you. Never should a man make his companion upset." Sakura now understood where his sisters got their personalities. "Did he make it up to you?"

"He did," she assured, giving Syaoran's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Very good," Mame grinned, handing the gift to Yelen, who would keep it safe. "So you attend the same school?"

"Hai," Sakura answered, feeling more comfortable with Mame than Lena, who had yet to speak a single word.

"You know they attend the same school," Lena entered the conversation. "She's the reason he—g"

"Lena, hush," Mame snapped, before looking at Sakura with gentle eyes. "She's this mean because she had hoped Xiao Lang would find himself a Chinese bride. I tell her Japanese just as good." Sakura and Syaoran felt incredibly uncomfortable. "Pretty babies," she continued, either oblivious to their current state or enjoying herself too much to stop. "Wouldn't you agree, Lena?"

"Ah…too skinny," Lena replied, with a wave of her hand. "No healthy babies. My Xiao Lang need a strong solid woman to bear him strong male children. Not enough men in family." Sakura wanted to hide. She couldn't believe they were having this kind of conversation in front of her!

"Please excuse us, Sakura hasn't had anything to eat yet. She's had a long flight," Syaoran informed, interrupting them to save themselves from any more awkwardness.

"See he fixing problem now," Mame spoke, in a knowing voice.

"Go right ahead," Yelen told them. Without wasting time, Syaoran hauled Sakura away. When they were far away, she looked at Syaoran with a thoughtful expression forming on her beautiful face.

"Syaoran," she said, in a soft tone.

"What's the matter?" He looked at her feeling relieved to have gotten away from his grandmothers.

"Do you think I'm too skinny?" she asked him, out of the blue. He looked her over slowly; a gentle loving smile touched his lips.

"I think you're perfect," he answered; she beamed a smile at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Perfect enough to give you sons?" she inquired, teasingly.

"Most certainly." He gave her soft kiss, pulling her off her feet. "Perfect enough for sons and daughters," he whispered, his mouth next to her ear. Releasing her hold on him, she slid to the ground, still holding unto her shoes. "But we've got years to think about that." Shaking her head in agreement, she yawned cutely feeling the effects of lack of sleep and jetlag overcoming her.

"You're going to have to keep me awake. I fear I'm going to pass out," she told him, resting heavily against him.

"I have your change of clothing," he explained, knowing she must be tired. "If you want you can take a shower."

"Oh I would love nothing more," she spoke, happily. "Actually I would love it even more if you would join me," She winked at him. Syaoran laughed at her perverted nature.

"Temptation is a horrible thing," he said, before Tomoyo reached them.

"Syaoran, father is looking for you," she told him, stopping beside them.

"Okay, can you show Sakura to my room?" he asked his sister, who smiled. "Your clothing is there."

"Sure, come on." Sakura and Syaoran shared one last kiss before separating paths. Heading towards the house, Tomoyo grinned. "So when did you guys start dating?" she inquired.

"About a week and half ago," Sakura answered, knowing she would have to fill Tomoyo in. "We've been talking since February though."

"And when were you planning on telling me?" She placed her hands akimbo on her hips.

"I wanted to, but we needed to see if it would work first. Didn't want to cause anymore trouble if it were to blow up in our faces," she admitted, when they came to the room.

"I understand. I'm glad that you two are back together." They entered the room. "And what of that Brea girl?"

"She got married to some guy," Sakura answered, surprising Tomoyo. "A very long story, that's as simple as I can lay it out."

"Oh. Well we need to talk before you leave."

"We will," Sakura assured, before Tomoyo left her to shower. Sighing, she started to undress making her towards the shower that was screaming for her…

L

Outside.

L

"So you didn't plan on telling us until she showed up?" Mika asked, Syaoran softly. Leisurely his cousin nodded his head. "And what if she hadn't shown up?" he teased, knowing that was the reason why he wasn't at ease all day.

"You wouldn't have known," he answered, simply. He wished his friends could understand the complexity of his and Sakura's relationship. He was sure there wasn't any other like it, no he was definitely positive. They couldn't live without each other, yet they made the other's life unbearable at times.

"Speaking of Sakura, shouldn't she have gotten back already?" Tomoyo asked, sitting beside Eriol.

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking her so long," Syaoran, murmured knowing she'd been gone a very long time.

"Where you going?" Mika inquired, when he stood up.

"To look for her."

"Syaoran, I don't believe she got lost in the bathroom," Eriol teased, pushing his glasses up. Mocking him, Syaoran did the same with his. "I'm sure hers is much bigger."

"It is, but I'm going to look for her nonetheless," he told them, walking off. They watched him go with knowing smiles on their lips, at least Eriol and Mika had one Tomoyo was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked them softly, resting her chin upon her palm.

"Nothing, darling," Eriol assured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She wasn't convinced, but knew to ask him later, when they were alone and he couldn't act macho.

L

Syaoran.

L

Heading down the hall, Syaoran stood in front of the door of the room Sakura was occupying. Knocking, he waited for an answer, but nothing came. Reaching for the knob, he turned it. Pushing it open slowly, he entered.

There he noticed her body lying in the middle of the bed, wrapped only in a towel. Closing the door behind him, he smiled walking towards her form. Poor thing was probably exhausted, and it was because she didn't want to let him down.

Resting beside her, he caressed her hair lovingly. "Sakura," he whispered, moving a lock of hair off her face. "Gorgeous." Looking at her face, he considered leaving her to sleep, but didn't want to leave her dressed only in a towel. "Sleeping beauty."

"Continue calling me such wonderful names and I'll lay here all night to hear them," she whispered, not opening her eyes.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am, I just can't move my body. It feels like lead," she admitted sheepishly, telling him how tired she was. "I've hit at least thirty hours without sleep." A sigh left her lips, feeling his finger making circles on her exposed back.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he inquired, tenderly.

"No, we must remain until the end of the festivities. Just give me a pinch when I start to fall asleep," she told him, when her eyes started to open. "Can you get my bag?"

"Sure." Getting up, he went for her bag that was resting on a chair across from the bed. Turning, he halted watching Sakura's towel fall to the ground. Okay, he'd seen her naked before, but it'd been a while, from since Christmas.

"You can close your mouth silly." She held out her hand for the bag. Catching himself, he closed his mouth giving the bag to her. Taking it, she started to dress aware of Syaoran's eyes following her every moment. "Can you promise me you won't jump me?" she teased, turning to him when she buckled her bra.

"Do you want the truth?" he replied, resting against the wall. She laughed continuing with her dressing. "I can't give it to you."

"Good." She winked at him pulling, her shirt over her head. "I'm was thinking that you and I can go away for spring break. Anywhere you want," she told him, knowing she wanted to spend some quality time alone with him.

"I have games over spring break," he replied, making her sigh dejectedly. "We could always have a retreat at a hotel in Tokyo or get Alex and Rika to give us the apartment for the whole day," he suggested, when she pulled her skirt on.

"You don't want to go somewhere beautifully secluded?" Reaching for a hair band, she pulled her long locks into a messy bun. This was one of the times when she resembled a regular teenager, and he liked that. With her dressed in a skirt and a regular sweater, he could walk down the street without fearing that someone would want to rob them.

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter." Pausing she looked at him, her glistening smile appeared adorning her exotic face. "Don't give me that look, I'm very serious," he claimed, when she started for him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes. "I'm never going to allow you to leave me you're too special," she told him, tenderly. Placing his hands beneath her butt he lifted her up, making Sakura wrap her legs around his waist.

"You drive me mad, yet I cannot picture a day without you," he told her, in return. "When it comes to you all logic evades me." She placed her hands on his cheeks, where a small peck led to a more intimate kiss. She loved him so much that the very thought of being without him drove her mad…

L

Royal Heights.

L

Tonight Tina was hanging with her new beau, Sakura was with her poor boyfriend and Sara had suddenly disappeared to some remote healing facility. Ming was alone with nothing to do, resting on the bed she turned unto her side. "God this is so fucking boring," she whispered, irritably.

Breathing heavily, she felt her eyes drop but it wasn't because she was tired it was because she was high. Tapping her fingers on her bedspread, she thought about something to do to make the night pass. Closing her eyes, she pondered random things until her mind shifted to the video she had in her possession. "Hmmm," she grinned, turning over.

Reaching for her phone, she picked it up and dialed a number. Waiting for someone to answer, she grinned knowing that she wasn't going to neglect her role as a royal even though her friends were doing so. She was going to make Brea pay for fucking with them this year. And she was going to do it on two occasions; senior class meeting and her husband would get a very special package as well as the students of St. Mary's. "Hello?" Erwin's voice appeared on the other line.

"This is Ming. Listen I have a plan and if you help believe me you'll get a great reward," she grinned, knowing her friends would die with laughter when this came into play…

L

Sara.

L

Tomorrow her training would begin, and she was eager yet filled with anxiety. She was afraid that she wouldn't regain her ability to walk no matter how hard she tried. Now sitting on the patio, she stared at the large backyard finding this place to be magical. Already she'd fallen in love, which was very surprising to her because it was so natural. "So natural," she whispered, pulling the blanket even closer about her body.

When the door opened, she looked at Touya who was walking towards her. "Hey," he greeted, standing beside the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you ready to take me upstairs?" she asked him, since as she'd been outside for a very long time. Being away from the life she knew, opened her eyes to the world she'd been missing for years. And it shocked her to find how superficial she was.

"It's time that you got to bed. You're going to have a long day tomorrow," he explained, bending over to pick her up.

"And you won't go easy on me," she concluded for him.

"Right." Smiling she allowed him to lift her into his strong arms.

L

Nadeshiko was putting the last of the plates away, when the doorbell went off. Wiping her hands, she walked to it wondering if it was Yelen dropping by. She hadn't been able to attend Mame's birthday because of her new patient, but everyone understood.

Opening the door, she almost gasps staring at Sakura's face. "Auntie," Syaoran greeted charmingly, holding a package in his hand.

"Syaoran, Sakura," she spoke, gesturing for them to come inside. "I hadn't known you would be coming by." She didn't even know that he and Sakura still spoke after what occurred months ago between them.

"We were heading home and thought it would save mother a trip if I brought this by," he told her, stepping into the warmth of the house. "How've you been?" He didn't plan to stay long because Sakura was having difficulty staying awake.

"Wonderful, and the two of you?" she inquired, noticing the hold Sakura had on him.

"Great," Syaoran answered, only to receive a knowing smile from Nadeshiko. "We can't stay long, Sakura's been up for almost two days without sleep," he informed, when Touya walked into the room carrying Nadeshiko's newest patient.

"Is that you Syaoran?" Touya called, hearing his voice.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered, when the girl's face turned towards them hearing his name. He and Sakura gasp in shock, staring at Sara, who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sara!" Sakura cried, already making her way towards her friend.

"Sakura!" Sara laughed, in return. Although she was in Touya's arms, they hug each other as best they could. "Oh, what are you doing here?" she inquired happily, finding it refreshing to see a familiar face.

"Syaoran's grandmother's birthday party. Miss Nadeshiko is his mother's best friend," she informed, beaming a smile, her sleepy state a thing of the past. "What a small world," she murmured, before her face dropped. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" she asked, in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry," Sara apologized, sadly. "I tried to call but your phone was dead, and I was sorta afraid to call Tina and Ming because they would have freaked."

"Yeah, they would," Sakura, agreed, her smile returning. "Your father would never think to search for you here." Sara laughed, shaking her head in agreement. "At least I know you're in good hands and don't have to worry," she informed, wondering if Tomoeda would work it's magic on her as well.

"I am," Sara, grinned, making Sakura wonder if she met the place or the man's arms she was in. "Please stay with me for a bit," she begged, softly.

"Of course." She turned to look at Syaoran, "You won't mind, will you?"

"No go ahead, Touya and I have catching up to do," he told her.

"Come, Touya was just taking me to bed," Sara told her, happily. "Goodnight Nadeshiko, Syaoran," she said, shocking the young man, who was standing beside Nadeshiko. It was very frightening when a royalty other than Sakura was nice to him.

"Night," he and Nadeshiko replied, before they started up the stairs. "Come Syaoran." She closed the door, before walking towards the kitchen. "Who would have thought Sara and Sakura were friends."

"Best friends, they're practically sisters," Syaoran corrected, sitting on a stool around her island. He looked at her thoughtfully, "How has she been to you and Touya?"

"Good, very polite," Nadeshiko answered. "Were you expecting her to be any other way?" she asked him, softly. "Tea?"

"No," he answered for both, figuring they were only bitches in school and to those who pissed them off. "What are her chances of walking again?" he inquired, having a feeling Sakura would inquire the same thing from Sara.

"It's all up to her. I haven't examined her as yet. Touya tells me there might be a chance." Turning with a cup of tea in her hand, she smiled warmly at him. "This relationship between you and Sakura is a very strange one. So unpredictable."

"You, I and everyone else seem to think so," he agreed, when Touya walked into the room. "Hello there doctor," he grinned, at this Touya laughed.

"Right, so how has city life been treating you?" Touya inquired, pouring himself some tea.

"Good."

"Yeah I would say so," he replied, meaning Sakura. "How come I never saw you at the hospital, I saw her a lot."

"Sara and I aren't really friends. I was there the night she was brought in," he shrugged, glancing at the clock. It was already eleven thirty, which meant they would probably arrive in Royal Heights by two thirty depending on what time they left here.

"She's lucky to have survived. Heard that Sakura was the one who found her," Touya stated, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, wasn't a good sight," he answered, not noticing the look that crossed Nadeshiko's face. She hadn't known that Sakura was the one who found Sara. "Private schools are worse than public ones."

"I agree to that fully. So you ready to get out of school?"

"Yeah, very much."

"Where have you decided to go?"

"I've been offered a full scholarship to Yale," he answered, shocking Nadeshiko, Touya and Sakura who was behind him. She hadn't known he'd been giving such a wonderful opportunity, why hadn't he told her? "Another for the university of Beijing, and here."

"That's exceptionally wonderful," Nadeshiko cried, very proud of him. "Have you decided which one you want to attend?" When Sakura appeared at his side, he knew she'd overheard him.

"Coach has been holding them off until the last game of the season has been played," he informed, softly. "Doesn't want me to leave Tokyo unless it's a proven fact that I won't be chosen to go pro."

"I hardly think playing soccer is as important as college. These are important decisions, what has your parents said?" Touya asked him, when Syaoran reached for Sakura's hand.

"That it's my decision."

"Oh, what about you Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked her softly, turning to put her cup away.

"I'm waiting on Sara to make her mind up. I promised her we'd go to the same school," Sakura answered, easily. "Though I have a feeling it's either here, Hong Kong or England."

"What about the united states?"

"Never really wanted to go there."

"Oh."

"I guess we should get going," Syaoran said, getting off his chair. "I'll be seeing you in a couple of months," he continued, knowing he would return home once he graduated.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight," Sakura told them, before she and Syaoran started for the door. Exiting the house, they walked in silence to the car that was waiting for him. "Is it okay for us to stay the night instead of leaving tonight?"

"Yeah," he answered, driving off.

L

Not a single word was spoken during the trip to his house. When they got there, he wasn't surprised that his parents hadn't gotten home as yet. It wasn't until they were settling into bed that Syaoran finally asked Sakura if something was wrong. "Nothings the matter," she answered, crawling into his bed.

"Something's wrong Sakura. I've felt it since we left Nadeshiko's," he replied, sitting on the bed. "Tell me."

"Okay. When were you going to tell me about all the offers you've had?" she asked him faintly, but in the quiet of the room her words were strong. He rested against his headboard. Turning his head towards the window, he sighed.

"I didn't tell you because I haven't decided on anything. Where do you want to go?" he inquired, softly. When Sakura didn't answer he asked again. "Where Sakura?"

"I don't know," she answered, truthfully. "I wanted to be near you," was another admission that left her lips. "I had hoped you would have gone to a school here or in China," she sighed, turning unto her back so she could see him. "But that's not fair to you."

"Care to explain?" he rested beside her, drawing Sakura closer to him.

"Well you should go to where you want to go, even if that's America. I still don't know what I want to do. I might not even go to college," she explained, turning her eyes to his. "You know what you want to do, therefore you should go for it."

"I can do what I want here or in Beijing."

"But it wouldn't get the same recognition as Yale," she countered, firmly. "You know you want to go to a school like that, there's no need to lie to me." Tightening his hold on her, he rested his face on her neck. Reaching up, Sakura ran her hand through his hair lovingly. "I'll be dating an Ivy Leaguer."

"You could date me even though we'll be so far apart?" he asked her, his voice muffled.

"Of course. There's always Christmas, summer, spring break and thanksgiving, I could come for that holiday." Being with him was the easy part, keeping him was hard. Outside of her school she knew girls saw potential and a very good candidate for husband.

"Where will you go?"

"Probably Oxford, that way I'm not that far away from you," she answered, her thoughts wondering to the five limited amount of months they would have together if even that much.

"Maybe you could transfer to my school after a semester," he suggested, not wanting to be away from her either. Because of their relationship he was going to turn down his offers abroad. He loved Sakura and the distance would kill him, especially when she was the perfect wife candidate.

"Maybe." When he moved to give her a kiss, she gladly welcomed it thanking God that college problems were already out of the way. She and Sara would be going to England while he went to the United States to get the education he deserved.

Turning fully unto her side, she slipped her leg between his, getting lost in his sweet taste…

L

L

Next Day.

L

L

Sitting beneath the large cherry blossom tree, Tina sighed glancing at her watch. She wondered where Sakura was, she was supposed to have arrived already. This morning before school started she received a call from her friend concerning Sara.

She was glad to know that her friend was okay, and prayed her therapy would be a success. Putting her cigarette to her lips, she looked at Ming who was walking towards her slowly. When her friend was close enough, she lifted her head. "What's got you smiling so brightly?" she asked, when Ming sat beside her.

"Oh nothing," Ming answered, lighting a cigarette as well. "Shouldn't Sakura have arrived by now?" she asked, her friend softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll get here before break is over. Is there something you need to talk to her about?" Tina inquired, knowing her friend better than she thought. Ming had to talk to Sakura to ask her permission because Erwin wouldn't help her out unless she had proof that Sakura agreed to her the whole event.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important," she assured, but Tina wasn't convinced.

L

In front of St. Mary's…

L

Turning the car off, Syaoran looked at Sakura. They were arriving late because they didn't leave Tomoeda until ten because Sakura wanted to spend a bit of time with Sara. Getting out, they closed the doors at the same time. "Back to this place," she spoke wearily, knowing that once she and Syaoran entered they would no longer know each other.

Holding hands, they slowly made their way towards the double doors. "Soon we'll no longer have to hide our relationship". She already had the blessing of Sara, now all she had to do was run it across Tina and Ming, the rest of the group didn't matter much.

He wasn't wearing his glasses today, his tie wasn't tied and his hair was a mess, but those were the least on his mind. Pulling the door open for his girlfriend, he allowed her to walk through before following behind her. She tightened her hold on his hand; the halls were always deserted during lunch, which was good for them.

Coming to the hall where they would separate paths, they looked at each other. "After the game," he asked, knowing he wouldn't have a chance to talk with her until after it.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you." Tiptoeing she gave him a solid kiss. Not wanting to leave him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just a little longer," she whispered, between kisses. Smiling he pulled her tightly to him, their tongues moving against each other.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" he teased, brushing against her lips. Laughing she moved back from him, a look of mischief dancing in her poles.

"You know the roof is deserted right now."

"Meet you up there fourth block." She wasn't expecting him to answer like that, and seeing the shocked expression on her beautiful face, he laughed. "Kidding."

"Oh, I was starting to wonder what happened to my boyfriend," she replied, before giving one last kiss. "Can't wait until I can walk around here and attack you as much as I want," she complained, stubbornly.

"Soon." He touched her face. "Come on." Sharing one last kiss, they separated paths.

Heading down the hall, Syaoran pushed on the door when he came to it. Stepping through, he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun, the chatter of students surrounding him. Draping his bag over his shoulder, he walked down the steps spotting Clare and Dan at their usual spot.

At the same time, Sakura walked through another door across the yard. She started down the path at a pace that would make her cross Syaoran's path. Looking around, a frown touched her lips noticing how some girls were taking notice of him.

They'd better back off because he was off limits. 'He's all mine,' she thought, a smug expression dawning her attractive face. When she was close enough, she looked at him and smiled, when he winked at her. Only when she was far from him did she laugh, she loved him so much. "What's got you so happy?" Tina inquired, when Sakura stopped in front of them.

"A lot," she answered, taking a seat beside Ming. "What have you girls been up to?"

"Nothing much, however I should tell you that Kenji and Jack are trying to steal away your throne," Tina informed, getting Sakura's undivided attention. "They've been really busy while you've been playing girlfriend."

"I see," she murmured, a distasteful look dawning her face. "Are you saying that it's Syaoran's fault?"

"I'm not saying that. If he makes you happy then I'm totally with you," Tina told her firmly, making sure she understood. "I just want you to know that not everyone will take it as easy as Ming, Sara and I."

"I know that, but if they don't fucking like it tough shit. I never labeled him an untouchable, I just fucked with him," she countered, feeling her mood already dropping. Whenever she was in Royal Heights, she always had to be alert, and she hated that. In Tomoeda or anywhere else, she could relax and be herself.

"Do you mean that literally as well?" Ming inquired, raising her brows. Hearing this Tina and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure do," she answered, when the bell went off. "Come on guys, we're almost out of here. When we graduate being a Royalty will be a thing of the past."

"Not for our children," Ming told her. "I plan on having a couple and I want their positions to be waiting right when they enter this school." When you were a royalty, your child was automatically one when they entered St. Mary's. And in Sakura's case, when her child entered this school, he or she would be tutored on how to take the throne in her senior year or right away.

"There's nothing to worry about. Your children, all two dozen of them, will have their positions ready," Sakura replied, jokingly. She knew if she ever had children, she wouldn't want them to be caught up in a life like this.

"Hey, I have to run to my locker. I'll see you guys next block," Tina told them, before running off. With she alone with Sakura alone gave her the perfect opportunity to tell Sakura about her plan, which needed to be approved right away.

"Sakura," she said, getting her friend's attention. "I want you to give me permission to strike out at Brea," she explained, briefly.

"Right now isn't a good time. We need to pick our time right," she told Ming, not giving her a chance to explain what it was. Sakura was making a big mistake, but that was only because her thoughts were currently distracted by her own problems.

"I see," Ming replied, but knew Sakura only needed the right type of motivation to allow her to strike at Brea. Looking forward, she saw just the kind of motivation her friend needed; something needed to happen to be beloved Li Syaoran…


	26. How they do it in the islands

L

L

Chap. 26: "How they do it in the islands,"

L

L

With a tired yawn, Sakura turned unto her back, and stared at the ceiling above her. Giving a confused look, she reached up to rub her eyes. Groaning, she rolled over and screamed falling off the bed. Upon impact, she gave a cry, glaring furiously at the pair of eyes staring down at her in amusement. "Oh shut up," she snapped, pouting. "That hurt," she complained, to her boyfriend, who held out his hand to help her unto the bed.

"Thought you were in your large bed?" he inquired, when she slipped back unto the bed. She groaned in response, resting her head on his chest.

"We need to get you a bigger bed," Was all she said in response. He chuckled drawing her body closer to his.

"I'll remember to do that." Turning his head, he looked down at her. "Did I work you too hard last night?" he teased. She laughed shaking her head.

"You did. So hard in fact that I forgot where I was." She winked flirtatiously at him. "You should be proud."

"I am. Now tell me what you want for your birthday," he whispered, in a tender voice. Grinning wildly, she looked at him fully, pushing her naked form even closer to him.

"I want us to hide away, and have a whole week of bonding…particularly in the bed," she answered, breezily. She laughed at his expression. "Anything you get me will be fine." She pressed a loving kiss to this lips, mumbling the rest "Because you're going to be upset when you look at the clock."

"Huh?" The words that just left her mouth didn't make any sense to him.

"Nothing," Sakura answered, innocently. Knowing it was more than nothing Syaoran turned his head from her only to have his eyes land on the alarm clock. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for his reaction.

"Shit it's after ten, Sakura!" he shouted, jumping out of bed. She rested on her back, turning her eyes once again to the plain ceiling. "Did you turn the alarm off? You know I had a test this morning."

Listening to him ranting and raving, she closed her eyes picturing herself to be on a tropical island. A sigh left her lips feeling the cool, salty tropical breeze blow through her hair as the warmth of the magnificent large yellow orb shone down upon her. "Are you listening to me?" Syaoran asked, his girlfriend, who was currently tuning him out.

She in turn licked her lips, savoring the taste of Pina colada, or the sweet, rich taste of a daiquiri. This was going to be the first spring break that she would actually be spending home. "Sakura?" Syaoran waved his hand back and forth over her face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Kiwi, strawberry, pineapple," the words left her mouth, "Mango, tiny ones huge ones, cocoanuts, star apple, jackfruit, plums of all kinds, sweat sap, sour sap." She gave a squeal of delight. Not hearing anything from her boyfriend, she finally noticed that he'd stop his ranting.

Turning her eyes to him, she gave a soft smile. "Cotton apple, sugarcane. How about we just stay home today?" she whispered, between her naming fruits. "Jackfruit, neese berry, guava. I'll find something for us to do."

"You know I can't," he sighed, getting off the bed.

"Why not? We've already missed most of the day," she whined, not wanting to go to school. "I beg you, baby please!" she cried loudly, watching him move towards the bathroom door.

"I can't miss that test. It's the last grade before report cards," was his response before the bathroom door closed. Giving a slight growl, she turned her eyes towards the bathroom and glared coldly at it. She didn't see why he was worried about a stupid test; he always had hundreds in all his classes.

"If you don't open that door now! I'm going to walk out of here naked!" she shouted, loudly. Resting there, she waited for the door to open. When it didn't, she lifted herself off the bed. Walking slowly towards the bedroom door, she opened it and slammed it shut knowing Rika and Alex weren't home.

When the bathroom door flew open, a smug smile touched her lips seeing his scared expression. Finding her standing in the room, he gave her a dry look. "That wasn't funny," he spoke, before turning his back on her.

"I hadn't meant for it to be. Do you really want it to happen? I'm sure your whole apartment complex would enjoy the show. Especially that cute little neighbor of yours, what's his name again?" She placed her finger on her lips and gave a thoughtful expression. "…Ah yes Nathan."

Walking briskly towards her, dressed only in a towel, he grabbed a hold of her hand and hauled her towards the bathroom. "Does this mean you've changed your mind?" she yelped, scarcely catching her footing at the pace he was dragging her.

"No, but in here I'll be able to keep an eye on you." Shoving her into the bathroom, he entered and slammed the door shut. Looking up, he watched her strike a seductive pose, holding her long locks up, but some loose strands fell about her naked form. "Sakura…" He was trying to be serious, but the looks she gave him made it impossible.

Allowing her hair to fall cutely about her form, she walked slowly towards him. He was suddenly taken back when she flew unto him. She hadn't done that in a very long time. "Saku…" his words died when she captured his lips in a loving kiss.

Relinquishing, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, returning the feverish kiss. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Doesn't matter, just make love to me," she whispered, moving her lips down his neck, where she succulently sucked upon his flesh. Slightly loosening her hold upon him, she reached down and pulled the towel from around his waist.

Throwing it behind her, she looked impishly into his blazing amber poles. When they shared another kiss, Syaoran bent to the floor and rested her upon the towel that was ripped from his form.

The shower was still going. Hot water spewed making their surroundings steamy. With a heavy sigh, Sakura closed her eyes feeling his lips move against her breast. Her leg moved up his, as she savored the sensations flowing through her form.

A ragged gasp escaped when his body rested against hers, and his groin brushed against her nether regions. "I feel that you liked that." She heard him whisper, in a husky voice.

"Just as much as you." And to prove her point, she pushed down making contact with his rigid member. Her nails ran across his chiseled back and her teeth bit into his shoulder, when he fell between her legs to give her maximum pleasure…

L

"So you're telling me that you entered the bathroom at ten fifteen and didn't leave until one?" Tina inquired, giving Sakura a dubious look.

"Yep, he wasn't pleased," she laughed, remembering how upset he had been. "With having to make up his exam," she continued, resting against the front of her truck. "I told him I would make it up to him though."

"Sure. How? Getting locked in the bathroom for hours again? You're a freak," Tina chided, in a joking voice. "So does he have any special moves of his own?" she inquired, wiggling her brows.

"Not sharing," Sakura cried, giggling at the look Tina shot her. "All I can say is that no one can stand in his shoes. Making love to him is so…I don't even know to explain it," She murmured, thinking about her boyfriend. "Is making love to Justin any different from Greg?" she asked Tina, suddenly. Her friend frowned slightly comparing the two, after a moment, she nodded her head slowly. "How?"

"I don't know. There's just the way he moves, the slightest touch from him makes me wild." She stared at the sky. "It's weird."

"I understand." Getting off her car front, Sakura stared at Ming, Jack, Tommy and Kenji who were making their way towards them. Glancing to the front of the school, she wondered if Syaoran was finished with his test yet.

School would be out in the next fifteen minutes. "I've got great news!" Ming cried, running up to them. "Two of their games have been cancelled so now they have the first week off for spring break," she cried, happily.

"Really?" Tina muttered, glancing at Sakura. "That's awesome," she laughed, after a moment knowing she could now go away with Justin.

"Now we can all go somewhere like we always did," Kenji grinned, looking at Sakura. "A week of nonstop partying." Sakura wasn't listening to him, instead she was thinking about where she could take Syaoran for a week. "Where would you like to go?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"I know where I would like to go," Ming spoke, saving Sakura from answering. "I want to go to Tahiti."

"That would be nice," Tommy grinned, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sure the others would love to go," Ming continued, having a feeling Sakura wouldn't be coming for this trip. "You up for it Tina? I know that Sakura has her grandmother's to go to," she continued, coming up with a beautiful lie.

"Grandmother's?" Kenji spoke, with a slight raise of his brows.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you? Her grandmother had a heart attack," Tina lied smoothly, resting her arm comfortingly around Sakura's shoulders. "Her sister and mother flew out two nights ago." To go shopping in Paris, but they didn't have to know that.

"That sucks." Tommy looked at Sakura, playing right into her friends' hands. "I hope she pulls through."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled warmly, trying not to laugh. She couldn't wait to take Syaoran away; spending real time with him would be amazing. And now that she was thinking about it, she was sure Tomoyo would love to go as well…maybe even Alex and Rika, for an early wedding present.

"How about we go out to celebrate?" Jack suggested, feeling in the mood to start drinking. Kenji and Tommy eagerly shook their heads. "Late lunch on me?" he grinned, looking at the girls.

"Sounds good," Sakura agreed, "Let's wait until the others arrive. We'll car pool to make it less cars," she recommended, knowing she would need this time to put her little plan in work. "Good?"

"Yeah." Everyone agreed, when the bell went off signaling the end of school.

"Why don't you guys go find the others?" she spoke, making them nod. "Good, Tina come with me for a moment," she said to her friend, knowing she had to leave a car behind for Syaoran. And since as hers was one of the biggest, she would have to get Tina to leave hers.

"What do you need me to do?" Tina drawled, in a tired voice. Sakura gave a guilty laugh, looking at her friend.

"Syaoran's really a good driver. He's more careful than you and me," she started off, in a slow voice.

"Fine," Tina sighed, knowing it was useless to fight with Sakura, because they would be there all day fussing. Giving a squeal, Sakura hugged her friend tightly. She laughed returning the hug.

"Oh I love you," she chorused, happily.

"Right." Sakura waved Renzo over to them. Taking Tina's keys, she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Renzo spoke politely, inclining his head to both.

"I would like for you to give these to Syaoran. He's in Mr. Fortune's room. Okay? And don't be conspicuous. After delivering it, call to find out where we are."

"Hai." Being polite again, he walked away. They watched him go before turning to head back to the group. With Tina's car, he would be able to go to work tonight, and she could do all that need to be done.

L

Syaoran.

L

Sitting in class, he worked on the last question. Mostly all the class was there because they hadn't finished before the bell went. Frowning, he erased what he had written down and started again. Mr. Fortune was walking around the class making sure no one had wandering eyes.

The second he went to pass Syaoran, his eyes caught sight of a deep red spot on his neck. "Did you get bitten by something, Li?" he asked, in a nonchalant tone. He was known for making fun his students and his loud voice when he was teaching.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Syaoran replied, with a lost expression.

"You have the biggest bite mark on your neck. Did something attach itself to your neck?" Hearing his question, Syaoran gulped listening to the soft snickers in the room.

"No sir," he answered, glaring at his paper. Reaching up, he self-consciously pulled his shirt closer to this neck. 'Sakura,' he thought, wondering why she thought it was funny to mark him. Finishing the problem, he got out of his seat. Sticking his pencil into his pocket, he made his way to the front of the room.

After placing his test down, he exited the room knowing that took longer than needed. Going to turn, he paused almost bumping into Renzo. "Hey man," the lesser Royal, greeted in a friendly voice.

"Hey. You heading to practice?" he asked, pushing one hand into his pocket.

"Naw, it was cancelled. Our first two games were cancelled as well," Renzo, informed, surprising Syaoran, who hadn't known about this. "I was told to give this to you, from you know whom," he grinned, holding out the car keys and cell phone. "She's with Tina," he spoke, in a hushed tone even though there were few people in the hall. "Tina's car as well. Later."

"Later." Syaoran looked at the keys, then phone wondering why she had to leave. Frowning he walked off pushing both objects into his pocket. He would go home to change, then head off to work knowing that was why Sakura left Tina's car behind.

"Hey, Syaoran!" hearing his name, he turned to look at Clare, who was running towards him. She reached with a bright smile on her lips. "I never thought I would bump into you. God, you're hard to come by."

"Sorry about that. Where's your other half?" He inquired, when they continued on their way. He would have to lose her before they reached outside. He didn't want her inquiring about the whereabouts of his bike or anything.

"Home. I had to stay behind for orchestra meeting. Do you want a ride home?" she offered, when they reached the doors. When Syaoran paused, she gave him a puzzled look.

"That's okay. I need to see the coach before I leave. Have a great spring break," he spoke, getting ready to go back into the school.

"Oh okay…you too. We should hang out or something. I'll call you," she smiled, before walking off. Resting against the door, he watched her leave. When she looked at him, he waved before walking into the school.

"Why does things have to be so complicated?" he jumped, when Sakura's phone started to ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he stepped outside the school. Opening it, he saw that it was Tina calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, what you doing?" Came Sakura's bubbly voice.

"Just leaving school. Why did you leave?" He only started to walk when Clare's car drove pass him. Heading down the steps, he looked at Tina's black BMW convertible that was waiting there for him.

"Having a celebration lunch with my friends. I should be home by the time you get off. Tina will drop my car off at your work place. Is that good with you?" Sakura looked at her friends, who were sitting in the back seat. She smiled knowing they were trying to figure out who she was walking to.

Before anyone got into her Range Rover, she made sure all of Syaoran's little things were out of sight. "Yeah that's good. See ya then?"

"Yep. Don't work yourself too hard, I know you're still a bit tired," she teased, slowing down at the restaurant they were going to.

"Funny."

"I know, I have to go now."

"Okay, see ya later." Hanging up the phone, she pulled into a parking spot, the others following behind her.

"I heard this place was good, never eaten here before," Nikki commented, opening the door. She glanced at Sakura, who was yet again back on the phone.

"Let's hope it's good or I'm going to be really pissed," Ming grumbled, but laughed when Tommy lifted her into his arms. "Is it good?"

"It'll be better than that if we sit in the back of the booth," Tommy informed. She laughed before giving him a firm kiss. Sakura smiled watching her friends as she spoke with Tomoyo.

"Yeah, it'll be really cool. No I haven't told him yet, I want it to be a surprise," she informed, when Kenji wrapped his arms around her waist. "So will your parents allow you?" She wanted to tell him to back off when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Definitely, as long as you and Syaoran are going. Oh it's going to be even better with my Eri there," Tomoyo squealed. Sakura laughed listening to her animated voice. "Do you want to talk with mother now?"

"Yeah…"

L

L

Later…

L

L

He pulled into work driving a BMW and left driving a Range Rover. He knew he had people wondering where he was getting such expensive cars. Sighing, he turned Sakura's car off and got out closing the door behind him.

Going to the trunk, he opened it and took out the groceries he bought. Closing it, he turned towards the building, but paused seeing a car that resembled his sisters. He dismissed it, because he knew it couldn't be hers, besides he couldn't even see the license plate.

Continuing on his way, he punched in the code and pulled the door open before making his way up the stairs. Coming to his apartment, he opened the door, stepped in and removed his shoes. "I'm home," he called out, wondering if Sakura was here as he closed the door.

Not getting a response, he made his way towards the kitchen. Before he reached, Alex popped up with a suitcase in his hand. "Hey," they greeted each other. "I didn't know you and Rika planned to go away for spring break," Syaoran spoke, looking at the large suitcase.

"We didn't. This trip is a late engagement/early wedding present," Alex grinned, brightly. Syaoran looked at him oddly before going to place the bags down. "You're home early." It was only after ten. Usually he would work until eleven thirty or sometimes even twelve.

"Yeah. They really didn't need me there. Is Sakura here?" Syaoran asked, walking back to Alex.

"Yep. She's in your room on the phone. I believe she's talking to your little sister. Oh by the way you've got some visitors." Syaoran gave him a strange look wondering what kind of visitors he would have. "They are in your room,"

"Thanks." Walking down the hall, he had to make way for Rika who was carrying another suitcase.

"Hey Syaoran," she greeted, brightly.

"Hey." He wondered if he was the only one who wasn't high. Coming to his room, he listened to Sakura's voice, and paused when he heard another familiar one. Opening the door, he came to a halt looking at his sister and her boyfriend.

"Xiao Lang!" Tomoyo greeted happily, walking over to him. She gave him a tight hug, laughing when he didn't say anything. She moved back, "What? Surprised to see us?"

"Yes," he answered, bluntly. "I didn't know you two were coming here," he informed, turning his eyes from Eriol's grinning face. When his girlfriend looked at him, she winked before returning to her conversation. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Tomoyo answered, in a sweet voice. From the day he was born, he knew that when his sister spoke like that it was the opposite of what she said. "Sakura is trying to get Fiemie to calm down. It's nothing."

"I promise," Sakura smiled, before listening to Fiemie. "Just you and me." At something, she laughed getting off the bed. "Right darling. Okay, ja." Hanging up the phone, she tossed it unto the bed. "I hadn't thought you'd be home so early," she told Syaoran, walking over to him. "I'm glad." She pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"What's going on?" he asked, when she stepped back.

"Nothing's going on. We're waiting for you to pick a destination. Where would you like to go?" she inquired cutely, clasping her hands together.

"To go?" he asked, clueless.

"Yes silly, where would you like to go for Spring Break? My father said we could have the jet. It's already fueled and waiting for us." Syaoran stood there stumped. He glanced at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were waiting patiently for his answer. Now he understood why Rika and Alex were moving their suitcases out front.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura laughed at his question. "Come on, where do you want to go? Oh please somewhere warm, I've already packed my best suits," Sakura spoke, walking over to his bed, where she sat down. "All we need now is for you to pack and pick so we can be on our way."

"Can you guys excuse us for a moment?" Syaoran asked, his sister and friend politely. They left the room, but not before Tomoyo shot him a warning look. Closing the door, he walked over to Sakura, who was looking at him intently. "Explain what's going on," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"When I found out the two first games were cancelled, I thought it would be cool if we went somewhere for spring break. And to make sure we'd have fun, I invited your sister, Eriol, Alex and Rika. Do you not like my idea?" She gave him a worried look. All of this was to suppose to make him happy, and it didn't seem to be.

"What about my jobs?"

"Oh don't worry, your mother called and told them there was a death in the family. She said hopefully it wouldn't be mine when you found out," she informed quickly, looking away from him. Not hearing anything, she lifted her eyes to him. "You're not upset with me are you?"

"No. I should have known you would cover everything," he finally answered. Reaching up, he ran his hand through his hair. "This is really short notice." It was a good thing he'd been able to save the money from one of his jobs. He would feel bad going there without anything to spend.

"Don't worry, everything will be taken care of," she assured hastily, knowing how he always thought about things thoroughly. "Remember this morning when you asked what I wanted for my birthday?" When he shook his head, she gave a gentle smile. "Well you having a fabulous time with me on this trip would mean the world to me."

Leaning forward, he gave her a tender kiss. He would give her that much, but also the gift he already bought for her birthday. "Let's pick our destination." Laughing happily, Sakura jumped unto him…

L

Sitting in the living room, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at the couple they just met. "Not hearing anything from the room is hopefully a good sign. Syaoran and Sakura are the weirdest," Tomoyo sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Yep, we've been living with him," Alex grinned. "We've seen the relationship grow first hand." When Tomoyo and Eriol looked at them with sympathy, he laughed. "It's been crazy."

"Certainly has, but wonderful. When there isn't any fights, they are adorable," Rika spoke warmly, thinking about the couple. They turned when Sakura finally appeared, looking extremely dazed. Smiling, she reached up to touch her lips. "I hope that's a good look."

"We're going to Hawaii," she answered, making them gasp. "Syaoran's packing right now. Our cars will be safe here won't they?" she asked Alex, softly.

"I would say so, we've left our car here before. But to be safe I wouldn't suggest it, a weeks a long time."

"Okay. Tomoyo, if you give me your keys, I'll have two helpers pick them up tomorrow. There's a limo on the way over right now," she told, everyone. Her bags as well as Tomoyo and Eriol's were in their cars waiting to be unloaded. She had already taken care of the hotel, making sure everything was all-inclusive.

"Okay." Reaching for her purse, Tomoyo opened it and pulled out her keys. Tossing them to Sakura, she smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to Hawaii. This is so Kawaii!" she squealed, everyone laughed. "When I come back, I'm going to have a golden tan!"

"We all will," Sakura giggled, her eyes twinkling. "Unfortunately for such short notice, daddy wasn't able to get us a house. So, we're staying at a very classy hotel. He said he would make it up to me though since it's for my birthday."

"The twelfth right?" Tomoyo asked, knowing she would have to find Sakura something nice when they reached the island.

"Yep." When Syaoran finally appeared, everyone got hyped up, though the long trip wasn't very appealing…

L

L

…Flight…

L

L

The first five hours of flight had been okay, but as the hours passed on everyone was starting to get weary. Collapsing next to Syaoran, Sakura rested back in the large reclining chair not wanting to wake him up. Everyone had chosen a set of the chairs to call beds for the long night ahead of them. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she woke up to go to the bathroom.

"Stomach is queasy, must have been something I ate. I had to search for some pretzels," she answered, snuggling up to him for warmth. "Want one?" she offered, holding one up.

"That's okay." Using his free hand, he caressed her hair comfortingly. "You want to rest your head on my lap?"

"I want to be in your arms. I'm fine," was her response. Right now, she was reluctant to get off him she wanted to be comforted.

"Here let me change positions." When she stood up, he placed the pillow against the window before sitting down, one leg resting on seat, the other on the floor. "Come." Smiling she crawled on top of him and rested down. He then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, "Better?"

"Much better." She shivered slightly, closing her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I love flying," she sighed, tiredly.

"It'll go away," He assured, caressing her back. He hoped she wasn't getting sick. This trip would be no fun if she weren't feeling good…

L

"How's the trip?"

"It's good mother. This is our last delay, and then we're off to Hawaii. I can't wait to get off this plane. I can tell Sakura can't wait either, she hasn't been feeling well."

"That's not good. Do you think she has a bug?" Tomoyo glanced at her brother and Sakura who were sleeping.

"I don't know…"

L

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, gently. "Hey, Sakura…" Frowning, he decided to pick her up and carry her off the plane.

"I'm so tired," she told him, in a whisper. He hoped having her resting on a bed would make her all the better.

"Don't worry. When we reach the hotel, you'll have a large comfy bed to rest on. Need you to be at full capacity to have a good time." Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting her tiny form into his arms, he turned to walk off since, as they were the last to leave the jet.

Taking his time down the steps, he winced from the bright sunlight. Making it to the ground, he glanced around the private airport, heading towards the limousine that was waiting for them. The driver opened the door for him to get in with her. "Is she okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, when her brother sat down with Sakura in his arms.

"No, she's still not feeling well," he answered, when the car pulled off. Feeling her shiver against him, he turned off the air and rolled the window down. "Hey, you should see the ocean, it's absolutely beautiful," he whispered, tenderly.

"The pattern of your shirt is more appealing," came her muffled response. He couldn't help the grin that touched his lips…

L

Later.

L

Groaning, Sakura opened her eyes only to be greeted by a blurry sunset. Resting where she was, she stared at the beautiful show of colors able to hear the sweet hum of the waves crashing against the beach. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Syaoran's voice sounded behind her. She felt when he climbed unto the bed.

"It is," she agreed shortly, closing her eyes. Turning she looked at him regrettably, "Sorry I've been a bum," she apologized, knowing this trip was supposed to be fun.

"You haven't. Spending time with you is better than spending none at all." He lovingly caressed her cheek. "Do you feel up to eating dinner out, or do you want to stay in?" he inquired, wishing her little spell would disappear.

"You kidding? I want to go out and have fun. Seeing those men beat drums and dance with fire turns me on." He laughed at her tone.

"How about we skip dinner?" it was her turn to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to her…

L

L

Tomoyo…

L

L

She laughed hanging on Eriol's neck, when he twirled her around; she stared dreamily into his eyes. Resting her upon the ground, he made sure to steady her. "And you're supposed to be grown?" he chuckled, looking adorningly at his girlfriend.

"The only place I really have to be grown up is in your bed," Tomoyo replied, boldly. They were currently in the lobby waiting for the arrival of Syaoran and Sakura, who said they would be present for dinner.

"I hope I didn't just hear my baby sister say that," Syaoran's dry tone sounded behind them. Hearing Sakura start to laugh, Tomoyo looked guiltily at her brother and friend. "Well?" he asked again, catching sight of Rika and Alex coming towards them.

"You didn't," Tomoyo grinned, wrapping her arms around Eriol's waist. "I hope I'm not the only one who is starved," she continued, deciding to change the subject.

"I'm starved too," Sakura imputed. Seeing the look on her face, Tomoyo laughed knowing she wasn't meaning food.

"God, you guys are pervs," Eriol grinned, when Alex and Rika finally joined them.

"Hey we've found the perfect restaurant. It's outside, and while we eat they have a live show," Alex informed, when they walked off. "They have every variety of food."

"Good because Tomoyo and Sakura are starved," Syaoran informed, making Sakura laugh.

"Me too," Rika murmured. She looked at Tomoyo and Sakura who laughed. "I believe we're missing something Alex," she told her fiancé, holding unto his hand.

"I believe you're right." Everyone was dressed in the island trend, wearing thin clothing to help with the heat. Making their way down the path, Syaoran reached over and plucked an orchard from the tree.

Stopping, he tucked it behind his girlfriend's ear. "How does it look?" Sakura inquired, tenderly. She still felt a bit sick, but she wasn't going to show it. She had no idea that she didn't have to show it, because he could feel it.

"Looks beautiful," was his loving response. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked, when they started on their way.

"I don't know, anything is good," she answered, distractedly. She looked at the table where Tomoyo and the others were standing. She brought everyone here to have a great time, and she felt like shit. Why did things like this have to always happen to her?

"We don't have to do anything you know? We can always remain in the room." She wrapped her arms around him, but didn't answer. Coming to the table, he pulled out her chair so she could sit down. He joined her, taking a seat beside her.

"Hey Sakura, I found out that this hotel gives a complimentary day at the spa. Why don't the three of us go tomorrow afternoon? We can ditch the guys for a couple of hours." Tomoyo suggested, trying lift her friend's mood. "I mean being with my brother constantly will put knots in anyone," she continued, making everyone including Sakura laugh.

"I believe I'm the one who gives him knots," Sakura replied, glancing meaningfully at her boyfriend. "But sure, that sounds good, though I'm a bit weary leaving him loose on such an island," she murmured jokingly, when a waitress passed them.

"I know what you mean. I feel self conscious with such exotic women walking around," Rika agreed. She smiled when Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I still feel threatened." The group laughed at her tone.

"Well while you guys do that we'll head to the beach to get some surfing done. Haven't been on a board in a while," Alex spoke, resting back in his chair.

"You need to get some sun while you're at it," Rika teased, he chuckled looking at his pale skin.

"That too," he agreed. "Shit I bet I would glow in the dark," he joked, the others laughed at him.

"Why don't you girls go get something to eat? Just tell us what you want to drink and we'll tell the waiter," Eriol spoke, playing with Tomoyo's hand.

"Okay," Tomoyo and Rika agreed. Sakura was very reluctant to leave, but decided that she might as well go. Abandoning her comfortable position in Syaoran's arms, she followed behind the girls after telling him what she wanted.

"Do you think her spell will pass?" Eriol asked Syaoran, who rested back in his chair.

"I don't know. I hope so because I want her to have a good time. Speaking of which, I want to ask you guys a favor."

"Sure…"

L

"I hope you feel better. It's not good that you aren't up to your full strength," Rika told Sakura, as they got food.

"I hope so too," Sakura replied, being picky with what she placed on her plate. Turning she almost bumped into a man. "Excuse…" she broke off, staring into his amused face.

"Well you're the last person I ever expected to bump into," the guy spoke, a charming smile touching his lips. "How have you been Sake?" he inquired. Tomoyo and Rika looked at the man not having a clue who he was.

"Good, get out of my way," Sakura snapped, getting defensive. Horaki Jin Su was the last person she ever wanted to bump into. With him came a lot of bad memories, ones she really wanted to forget.

"Touchy still I see." When he reached out to touch her face, he ended up with a plate in his chest, making those around them gasp. Turning abruptly on her heels, she walked away only to have Tomoyo and Rika follow behind her.

Jin Su, a black haired, blue-eyed young man, wiped the food off his shirt when his group of friends walked up. "What the fuck happened to you?" one laughed, looking at the mess.

"Just bumped into one of my girlfriends," he chuckled, remembering Sakura very well. She was one of the fieriest women he'd ever dated, and hadn't gotten over.

"What the fuck did you do to her in the past?"

"Not what I did to her Ken, more like what she did to me," Jin Su grinned, spotting the red head who was talking to a group of men. "I wonder," he murmured, knowing he would have to have the pleasure of bumping into Sakura again…

L

"Sakura, stop," Tomoyo called, catching up to her. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, when her friend finally came to a stop.

"Horaki Jin Su is the last person I ever wanted to see," she told Tomoyo, trying not to get icy at the girl. "Listen I'm going back to the room," she spoke, before walking off. Tomoyo watched her leave not having any idea why seeing one man would send Sakura reeling out of control.

Frowning, she turned to return to the group knowing her brother would get worried. She was halfway down the path, when he rounded the corner. "Moyo, where's Sakura?" he asked his sister, stopping in front of her.

"She went to the room. She doesn't look very good," she answered, in a worried voice. Syaoran knew that Sakura had bumped into some man from what Rika told him. He didn't understand why one person would make her so upset.

"Okay, listen I'm going back to the room. If we don't return, I'll call you tomorrow," he told his sister…

L

L

Tahiti…

L

L

Walking towards her purse, Tina opened it to fetch her ringing cell. Opening it up, she noticed it was Sakura calling her. "Hey baby, what's up?" She answered, sleepily. When she and Justin arrived in Tahiti, she didn't even bother to leave their room

"Tina," Hearing how distraught Sakura's voice was, she perked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, snapping awake.

"You won't believe who dumped into me." Sakura was standing in front of the balcony doors, staring at the large moon in the dark heavens.

"Who?"

"Horaki." Hearing the last name of that bastard brought a scowl to Tina's lips. "He's here on the island with us."

"Calm down, does anyone know?" She left the room because she didn't want to wake Justin. Of all the places to go, she couldn't believe Sakura had picked the same island as him!

"No, I don't know what to do. I really don't want to see him. I know he's going to go out of his way to see me," Sakura's voice was panicky. She swallowed closing her eyes, swallowing the disgust and horrible memories that flooded her mind. "Tina," she cried, resting her head on the door.

"Baby, just leave. Leave the island, rent a yacht for the rest of the week and tour the other islands. If that doesn't work just leave!" Tina spoke firmly, wishing she were there right now to offer support. "Sakura, why don't you tell Li?" She knew how crazy she sounded suggesting such a thing.

"I can't tell him!" Sakura cried. It was totally out of the question. "I could never, no!"

"Fine," Tina sighed, reaching up she rubbed her eyes. "If you don't want to leave, just go on the ocean. I doubt he'd be as bold as to follow you." She knew how possessive Jin Su could be. She knew all too well.

"Do you think that would work?" she whispered, meekly. She didn't feel good, and bumping into Jin Su was the last thing she needed. "I don't want to ruin this week for everyone. Thinking about what he did…to me," she broke off, closing her eyes, her body giving a silent shudder. "I'm sorry for calling you so late," she apologized, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, rent the boat and leave in the morning. If that doesn't work, there's other places you can go…hell come here," Tina spoke, soothingly.

"Okay, I love you," Sakura sighed.

"I love ya too." Hanging up the phone, Sakura looked into the glass only to find Syaoran standing behind her. Whipping around, she looked at with a horror filled expression. She had no idea how long he'd been there listening to her.

"Syaoran," she finally got out. He stood there watching her carefully. Hearing the bits and pieces of the conversation made him weary. He knew there was something going on, something he needed to know about.

"What's going on?" he asked her, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Sakura!" he cried, when she failed to answer him. "Who was that guy? And why did you freak out when you saw him?" he asked, wanting answers from her.

"He's no one important," she answered faintly, resting against the balcony doors. "No one," she told him softly, closing her eyes.

"You expect me to believe such shit?" he snapped, wondering if she thought him stupid. "He has to be someone if you would react so badly to his presence and run all the way here to call Tina." He didn't understand why she couldn't just tell him what was going on.

"It's none of your business. Just leave it be," she spoke faintly, lifting cold forbidding eyes to his. Syaoran matched her look. "Instead of yelling at me, for god sakes ask me if I'm okay!" Her eyes burnt with tears, but she would hold them back. "Just ask me that."

"No, I know you're not okay. I don't have to fucking ask you that, but I do have to ask that guy what he did to you!" he shouted, turning abruptly on his heels. Horror flooded Sakura's eyes watching him leave, she knew he was going to look for Jin Su.

"No, please wait!" she cried, running after him. "Syaoran, please don't. I beg you!" she cried, tears flooding her eyes, some escaping to trail down her cheeks. "Please…" And when he didn't stop, she lifted her eyes when his hand touched the doorknob. "He raped me…"

L

"He raped me…" He heard her cry when his hand rested upon the doorknob. Stopping dead in his tracks, he felt his blood run cold as the words repeated in his mind. "Please, just stay here with me," she pleaded, feeling incredibly ashamed of herself.

Turning, he felt like he was having an out of body experience as his feet carried his body to her crying form. "What?" he whispered, pleading to God he hadn't heard her correctly. "Sakura, what did you say?" Reaching up, his cold palm rested against her flushed cheek. "Please, tell me what you said," but when she lifted her eyes to him, there was no need for words. "No…"

"Yes…" She fell into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his torso. Feeling her shaking with sobs, he held her to his body trying not to cry himself. He knew bad things happened to her due to her mother, but he never would have guessed this to be something as well.

They stood in the middle of the room, him in deathly silence while her soft sniffles sounded with small intervals. When he lifted her into his arms, and started toward the bedroom, she just held unto him afraid to speak a single word.

Syaoran sat down, holding unto the woman he loved, realizing just how little he knew about her. How much did he really know about her life? About what she'd, been through all her years of living? "Remember when I told you, I slept with Brea's brother to get the title?" she whispered, softly.

"You don't have to tell me," he spoke, not wanting to put her through the pain of remembering.

"I have to. Just listen," she replied, her tone filled with sorrow.

"I remember." He continued to stare out the balcony doors, and his eyes wouldn't leave it until her story was finished.

"Sara had been the one who slept with him, not me because I was still a virgin and she told me to treasure that," she explained, achingly. "After I took over the title, Brea's brother wasn't pleased but he played the part good. His best friend, Horaki got close to me," she broke off, squeezing her eyes shut. "I was so naïve, I had no idea what was I getting myself into. After a while, we started to date, and he was the sweetest person ever. Little did I know what kind of animal he really was."

Looking at him, she wondered what he was feeling because he hadn't looked at her once through her story. "At a party, the very plan we used to kick Brea's brother off the throne was turned on me."

"Oh no." This was how she knew he was still listening to what she was telling him.

"I never forgot that night. It was the worse feeling I have ever had to endure. And the only person I told was Tina, because I was ashamed of myself," she cried, a new set of tears flooding her eyes. "I was ashamed of myself for falling into his trap. And I knew I couldn't tell my mother because she wouldn't believe me. And I never thought of telling my father because I feared letting him down and bringing shame to my family."

"You should have told someone," his voice came out colder than he wanted. Feeling her wince, he looked down at her with his hard eyes softening. All he could think about was killing that bastard for using her.

"I was young and alone. My mother would have only covered it, while tearing me apart with it everyday," was her faint response. "My father was also in dealings with Horaki's father, it was a good deal and I couldn't ruin it." Back then she always seemed to put people before her own needs. He wondered if that experience hardened her against feeling anything for those who were beneath her.

Sitting up in his arms, she straddled him, her eyes searching his forlorn brown poles. "I'm sorry," she apologized, shocking him. He looked at her sharply not understanding why she was apologizing to him. "I never wanted you to know that, never. I wasn't perfect in your eyes to begin with."

"No one is perfect," he explained, caressing her cheek. "No one, Sakura." Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her face in his neck.

"You're the first I've slept with since that night," she confessed, getting a surprised gasp from him. She knew he never would have thought that she hadn't slept with anyone. "I dated guys and had boyfriends, but I never slept with any of them." Her voice started to get emotional the more she spoke to him. She didn't want him to look at her with pity now that he knew this; she wanted him to love her because of whom she was as a person. "You're the first guy I've given myself to, the first. To me you took my virginity."

"Oh Sakura," he groaned, moving back. Looking into her beautiful emeralds, he felt his heart burst with love for her. Caressing her cheek, he leaned in to give her a tender kiss. She was such a strong person, what people would give to have just a bit of hers.

Returning the affectionate kiss, she tightened her legs around him, bringing her body closer to his to feel comfort. "Syaoran?" He heard her whisper, and he knew her tone perfectly. Moving his hand up her back, he held her in place as he turned and rested her upon their large bed.

"Shhh," he kissed her to silence, resting above her precious form. Lifting her eyes to his, she searched them looking for a particular emotion. Instead of a smile forming upon her lips, a frown did once she identified the look in his eyes.

He wanted to give her what she wanted, but he found his heart screaming against it. Even though he hadn't known her when this happened, he felt compelled to do something about it. "Syaoran?" Sakura cried, when he moved from her body, with swift precise movements. "What's the matter?" she inquired, afraid that he was disgusted by her body.

"I'll be back," was all he said, as he walked briskly towards the door. Before she could get a single word from her mouth, the bedroom door slammed shut in her face.

"Syaoran." Reaching up, she felt tears flood her eyes because she believed she was the reason he felt her alone in the room. Falling unto the bed, she turned unto her side, curled into a ball and started to cry tears of sorrow…

L

L

Eriol…

L

L

He and the others were still at the table, when he spotted Syaoran entering through the gates. Finding that Sakura wasn't with him, he wondered if something had happened by the way his friend was walking towards them. "Tomoyo," he whispered, to his girlfriend, getting her attention.

Turning, Tomoyo looked at her brother who was coming towards them. "Xiao Lang?" she spoke in Manderin, wondering what was bothering him. "What's the matter?" she continued, when he turned his cold eyes to her.

"I want you to show me who the guy was that Sakura bumped into it," he answered in Japanese, his tone sharp. "Is he still here?" Tomoyo and Eriol had a feeling something bad had occurred and Syaoran was planning on fixing the problem right now. "Now Moyo!" he snapped, losing his patience with her hesitance to tell him.

"Fine. I'll show you, he's right over there, the one wearing the blue shirt." She pointed at the other end of the garden at the group of men, who were laughing and having a good time. Syaoran eyes snapped to his form marking his face. "Please don't do anything that will get you in trouble," she begged, but knew he wouldn't listen to her. "Eriol, go with him," she told her boyfriend, when her brother walked off. "I'm going to call Sakura."

"I'll go with you, Alex help Eriol," Rika spoke hurriedly, before following behind Tomoyo.

L

Syaoran was already half way to the table, when Eriol and Alex started after him. Coming to the table, he instantly got the attention of the men sitting there. "Are you Horaki Jin Su?" he asked the rapist, in a calm tone.

"Who wants to know?" Jin Su inquired, a stupid grin forming upon his lips. "Well?" Syaoran clenched his fist knowing he was the jerk he was going to beat into oblivion.

"I wanted to know," Syaoran spat, angrily. "You ran into my girlfriend a while back." Jin Su knew the only person he ran into was Kinomoto Sakura. When he suddenly started to laugh, Syaoran's anger boiled.

"Oh her new toy," he chuckled, not knowing the shit he was getting into.

"Right," Syaoran smirked, before quickly grabbing the table and thrusting it aside, making some of Jin Su's friends fall backwards. The others jumped to their feet defensively, but Syaoran paid no attention to them. "You should be ashamed of yourself," Without saying anymore, he lunged at Jin Su knocking him brutally to the ground where he instantly started to implant his fists into his face.

L

Sakura

L

Hearing someone knocking on the door, she ignored it still hurting. She couldn't believe he would really abandon her. She jumped in alarm, when the door flew open to reveal a distraught looking Tomoyo. "Sakura, come quick!" she cried, breathing heavily.

"What's happened?" She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Syaoran is going to get into a fight with that guy!" Rika answered, in a panicky voice. The color drained from Sakura's face. She didn't know why she never thought that.

"God, no!" she spoke, shooting off the bed. Running, she joined them heading for the front door. The last thing she wanted was for him to get into a fight over her…again! As they raced down the hall to the elevator, she felt like her heart was going to jump from her chest. "He's so stupid, why did he have to go do that?" She watched the elevator pass floors willing it to hurry.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, wondering why her brother always seemed to get into fights when it came to Sakura. "Please, tell me," she begged coldly, worry filling her.

"Jin su hurt me badly when I was fourteen." That was all she had to say because silence filled the elevator. She could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't care, Syaoran was more important right now.

When the doors finally opened, she could hear the sound of sirens and knew the hotel had called the police. "Shit." Running off, the three of them made their way towards the restaurant. Going down the stone path, she cut through people who were obviously coming from there.

Passing through the gate, she glanced around, and seeing two separate crowds, she knew Syaoran was in one of them. People were staring at the fight that was just broken up by the workers, some whispering amongst themselves.

Spotting Syaoran sitting off to the side with Eriol and Alex, who looked like they had also been in the brawl, she made her way to them. Slowing down, she looked at him feeling her heart beating against her rib cage. "You stupid idiot!" she cried angrily, glaring coldly at him.

He looked at her, but didn't say anything. She felt like she wanted to cry but held back tears. Turning abruptly from him, she scanned the yard for Jin Su's form. Spotting him, she ignored how badly beaten he was.

Walking away from her boyfriend, she made her way to him, shoulders erect as she carried herself royally. Some of the guys in the group knew her and moved out of the way. She even spotted Brea's brother amongst them. "Here to gloat?" Jin Su spat, incredulity.

"About what?" she replied calmly, portraying no anger. "How are you feeling?" She reached out to touch his face, but he moved preventing her hand from touching him. "Afraid for me to touch you?" she teased, a smile touching her lips.

"Always, you hurt everything you touch," he replied icily, making her laugh. "Didn't tell him the whole truth did you?" he cursed, glaring at her. "That's just like you."

"I told him the truth!" she wanted to scream, but kept her voice low. "I cried and begged, but that didn't stop you, did it?" He looked into her eyes, knowing she had cried and begged him to stop. At the time, he thought she'd been playing since as they were dating, and he had every right to take her.

"So what do you want? Wanna work out a deal?"

"Always, you know me," she shrugged, taking a seat beside him. Reaching for a towel, she put it in the water and started to wipe his face, with gentle loving strokes. "Drop the charges against him, and have your friends do the same."

"Why the fuck should I?" Jin su, turning his head, spat, his saliva mixed with blood. "Huh, why the fuck should I?"

"If you don't…" She moved her finger across his lips, with slow precise movements evading the cracks. "I will scream bloody murder about the events that happened four years ago," she informed, in a silky soft voice. "And I will not only make it public, but I will also bring down your best friend." She glanced briefly at Brea's brother and winked, he scowled turning from her.

"That happened fucking for years ago," he hissed, venomously. "Why didn't you do shit then?"

"I'm not the same little girl. Don't fuck with me," she spoke bitingly, but her smile remained. "I still have my dress from that night with your semen all over it. And I have pictures that Tina took from your marks that remained. Do you really want to lose all you've worked for? Including that very wealthy, very beautiful fiancée of yours?" Jin su stared into her steely emeralds never believing he'd ever seen such a look.

Turning his eyes from hers, he stared at the police officers that were walking towards the young man and his friends. He knew what was going down in Tokyo because Brea's brother had kept him informed. He knew the girl in front of him had grown up, and right now, he didn't want to lose what he'd worked for.

L

Tomoyo stared worriedly at the police officers that were walking towards her brother. She knew they were here to arrest him. "Oh god, what are we going to do now?" she whispered fearfully, praying to God Sakura was working something out. "Syaoran."

He didn't say anything; he hadn't spoken a single word after seeing how Sakura acted towards the very guy who had raped her. He didn't know what kind of game she was playing. Right now, he didn't even care that he might be going to jail. "You're the guy that was attacked right?" he heard the police officer ask Horaki.

"Attacked? I don't know what you mean. It was a friendly brawl. I don't wish to press charges." Rika and the others were shocked, but Syaoran wasn't. "I'll pay for all the damages. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Hearing that sick bastard laugh, he got up from where he was sitting and walked off.

Staring at the ground, he made his way leisurely back to the room, ignoring the looks he received from people he passed. Entering the elevator, he didn't lift his head to stare at the bruises he had. He could feel them.

Stepping out, he headed to the room. When he came to it, he found that Sakura had forgotten to pull it close. Entering, he slammed it shut behind him, and sighed. He made his way to the bathroom, where he started to undress, wincing from his bruises.

Tossing his shirt to the ground, he turned to start the shower. It was this time Sakura appeared in the doorway. Where she stood and stared at him not saying anything. Looking over his form slowly, she was relieved to find he hadn't any serious cuts or bruises.

Walking over to him, she went to hug him but Syaoran shrugged her off. Reeling back in shock, she stared at him as if she'd been struck. "I see," she whispered faintly, her heart breaking from his reaction towards her. "Now you hate me, hate me for saving you," she accused, her voice not raising above a whisper.

"Hate you?" he snapped, incredulously. "Sakura, how the hell could you be so sweet to someone who took advantage of you?" he hollered, staring at her at a loss. "I don't understand you, or the fucked up world you live in."

"I was nice to save your ass!" she shouted in response, yearning so badly to wrap her arms around him.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't always need you to save me?" he scolded, turning fully to her. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't know if he could take all the dark secrets and immoral ways, her kind dealt with things. "I'm a man. I don't need you to save me!"

"Just because you don't need me doesn't mean I won't do it. I would rather suck up to him than have you go to jail and ruin your future." He opened his mouth to lash out but closed it. Growling in anger, he ushered passed her feeling the need for fresh air.

"No, you shouldn't have to do that. I go out there to make him pay for hurting the woman I care about…" he explained gravely, resting one arm against the balcony frame. "The woman I love, and you come out there to suck up to him!" Sakura didn't hear what left his mouth after he said he loved her. She stood there in shock, staring at his back where a bruise was slowly starting to appear. "Suck up to him when he…hurt you."

"That's what you do when you love someone, you make sacrifices," she finally responded, in an emotional tone. "You're willing to put your feelings aside just to protect him or her. Willing to do crazy things." He knew that part referred to him attacking Jin Su and his friends. When his shoulders slumped, she wrapped her arms about her torso. "And as much as I loved that you beat him to a bloody pulp, I couldn't allow you to be locked up. I know what you did and that's all that matters."

He listened to her words feeling his anger seeping from his form. Turning, he stared at his girlfriend who was standing alone in the middle of their room; one, they had yet to spend a night in together. "Come here." He held out his hand to her, and when she grasped it, he pulled her into his arms, and off her feet. "Remember this is supposed to be a happy occasion, not one filled with tears and brawls," he pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. "A week where I love you."

"A week where we love each other," she corrected, happy to be in his strong arms. "Oh Syaoran, will we ever be happy?" she asked him, burying her face in his neck. He didn't really know how to answer her question, because something seemed to be working against them.

"As long as we make our happiness. And right now, you're going to join me for a shower." Giving a brief laugh, she moved her head to look at his face. "Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful," she chirped, before giving him a sound kiss. Carrying her tiny form, he headed to the bathroom, where he used his foot to close it. This shower would also be the place for them to talk, and get a lot of things out of the way. "Oh one more thing, we have to leave the island tomorrow…"

L


	27. The Promise

L

L

Chap. 27: "The Promise…"

L

L

So yeah…I know I disappeared again…but since as I have nothing to do for this whole week, I'm going to finish uploading this story by Wednesday.

Totally fell onto b/c a loyal reader (WHO I REALLY APPRECIATE) has informed me that someone liked one of my stories so much they posted the entire thing as their own…HOW COOL IS THAT?

L

Anyway…here is a couple new chapters…

I don't know if these are the ones I edited, b/c I had two different folders and I accidentally deleted one of them without checking first…yeah, sometimes I'm not so smart, lol.

L

L

Watching the waves crash against the side of the yacht, Syaoran clenched and unclenched his fist. A scowl was plastered upon his lips; right now, all he felt was anger. The events of last night playing repeatedly in his mind, making him hate Celina with all his heart. If he ever had the chance to meet that woman, he would have to hold himself off from strangling her to death.

Reaching down, he rubbed his side, wincing at the tinge of pain. This afternoon, they had to leave the hotel, so Sakura chartered a yacht. Before they left, the girls went shopping in the market to see if they could find anything interesting.

He on the other hand, tried to plan a little birthday party for Sakura, even though it was only they on the trip. "You know glaring at the water won't do anything to help you," Eriol commented, joining him on the railing.

"It's the only safe place to glare right now," he admitted, ruefully. Eriol chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Where are the girls?"

"Getting a tan on the top," he answered, before looking at Syaoran with concern. "How are things going?" he inquired, with worry. The events of last night had him thinking if his friend was straying from the ways he was brought up. He'd never seen Syaoran so aggressive before; it was like he was slowly changing.

"Good. Sakura and I are working things out slowly. Right now we just want to enjoy this time together before returning to Royal Heights where we're surrounded by nothing but trouble." Reaching up, he ran his hand tiredly through his hair. "What do you do when you love someone but are afraid to be with them?" The frustration was present in his voice.

"You follow your heart. I can't say that I understand what's going on between the two of you because I don't. However, I know that you must really love her if you've put up with all the shit I know about," his good friend, explained, trying to help as best he could. "You never know if you're doing the right thing or not. Just follow your heart, it's what I do with Tomoyo." Syaoran knew Sakura was feeling a bit guilty for already ruining the vacation, even though he'd made it clear that no one blamed her for anything.

"As much as I don't want to admit this, I'm very glad my sister has someone like you," Syaoran stated, trying to hold back the sincerity in his voice. Eriol grinned taking the compliment. "If you ever…"

"You don't even have to continue because I won't. "

"Guys, come quick. There's dolphins over here!" Rika's voice sounded, with excitement. "Alex, grab the camera!"

"Oh they are so beautiful!" Tomoyo gasp, in awe, watching them swim along side the boat.

"They are," Sakura grinned, in agreement. Reaching up, she moved her flying hair behind her ear so it wouldn't block her view. "Alex, are you getting it?" she inquired, leaning over the railing.

"Yeah," he shouted back. Rika inhaled stepping beside them. She thought this place was beautiful.

"God, this is so relaxing," she murmured, with content.

"Yeah, it's only going to get better." Tomoyo spoke, when the dolphins finally disappeared. "That water looks mighty enticing," she continued, dreamily. Sakura looked at her with the same expression dawning her golden face.

"Roger! Stop the boat!" Sakura shouted, to the captain. "Let's go for a swim," she told them, taking the towel from around her waist.

"You're serious?" Rika inquired, looking at the water below them. To her, it was a pretty high jump, but it might not be that way to Sakura.

"Yep."

"Me first!" Tomoyo called, already climbing unto the railing. "Watch a pro do it!" she proclaimed, standing on the very top. "Whoa," she giggled, almost losing her balance. Sakura and Rika laughed, watching her in amusement.

She raised her hands, arched her back and spring off her feet. Rika and Sakura moved to the railing, and watched her execute a perfect flip before diving into the water. Looking at each other, they wasted no time in climbing unto the railing.

L

The guys below watched as girl after girl fell pass them. "They've got no sense whatsoever," Alex murmured, though a grin rested upon his lips.

"I agree," Eriol continued, watching them. "Don't go too far from the boat!" he called, making sure to keep a close eye.

"Come in, it's great!" Rika called, waving them over. "You big babies!" she teased. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed, when the guys refused to dive into the water.

"The men we associate with," Sakura giggled, resting on her back. "They have no idea what they are missing out on." A sigh left her lips, as her eyes slid shut.

L

Syaoran was leaning against the railing, making sure to watch them carefully. "How long do you think they plan on swimming?" he muttered, wearily to his friends. Looking at Sakura, he thought about her little spell that seemed to have totally vanished. It appeared that she didn't feel sick at all.

"Don't know." Eriol was glancing around, when his eyes caught sight of something heading towards the girls. Standing up, he squinted. "Oh shit. What the hell is that?" He pointed towards the disturbance in the water.

"I don't know," Alex murmured, frowning. When a fin appeared above the water, he felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Get out of the water!" Syaoran shouted, loudly, waving to them. "Get out now!"

Hearing shouting, the girls looked at them oddly. "What the hell?" Rika whispered, turning to see what they were staring at. When she noticed it, she gave a scream and started to swim. "Shark!"

Instantly, Sakura and Tomoyo became alert. Instead of looking behind them at the threat, they took off behind her. Tomoyo who was farther behind quickly gained on them, thanking God that she was an expert swimmer. "Hurry!" Syaoran was on the verge of jumping into the water to save them.

His face froze and contorted into a comical expression, when a dolphin jumped out of the water. It took the guys a moment to realize the mistake they had just made. Unable to hold it back, he started to laugh with relief. "Oh shit, that was close," Alex breathed, holding his heart.

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed, prying his hands from the railing, and taking his foot down. The girls still hadn't a clue what was behind them, and didn't have time to see that they guys had calmed down and stop shouting.

"Get me up, get me up!" Rika screamed, at the side of the boat. "Please, Alex!" she cried, fearfully, when he failed to move. "What the hell are you waiting for!" she shouted, when Sakura and Tomoyo reached them.

"It's only dolphins," Eriol answered, in a calm voice.

"What?" they screamed together, still frantic.

"Just dolphins, look." Alex pointed, with a leisure stroke of his arm. Turning, the girls saw indeed that it was only dolphins. Sakura felt like she was going to pass out. Resting her head against the side of the boat, she tried to keep conscious.

"Oh my god," she whispered, feeling a shudder race through her body. "Let's get out of the water." She didn't even care that they were practically swimming with wild dolphins.

"I second that," Rika and Tomoyo spoke at exactly the same time. Swallowing their fears, they swam to the back of the boat that was around the corner. Syaoran pulled his sister up first, followed by Rika and finally Sakura.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, seeing her expressionless face.

"As okay as I'll ever be," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I have good news," Eriol informed, with a grin.

"What's that?" Rika asked, resting heavily against Alex.

"I got it all on tape."

"Eriol!" they cried, together. He started to laugh, giving them a sheepish look. The girls joined in, laughing a laugh of relief and gratefulness…

L

Later…

L

The sun had long ago faded beneath the horizon, and the sound of laughter drifted through the open windows of the yacht, that had chosen a resting place not far from shore. "You should have seen Syao's face, he turned as red as a cherry," Tomoyo got out, through laughter; everyone joined her except for the victim of the conversation.

"Ah the crazy things we did when we were children. As silly as it sounds, when I was really young I thought if you went up too far you would hit the sky," Rika admitted, sheepishly, before joining in on the laughter. "Well it's only natural!" she defended, with a slight blush. "I mean, didn't you ever wonder how the planes made those lines in the sky?" When they failed to agree, she turned her head away. "I see, fine be that way," she humph, in jest.

"We believe you," Alex assured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rika glared mildly causing him to chuckle.

"Your turn Sakura. Tell us a story," Tomoyo urged, since as she was the only one who hadn't shared a story.

"I don't have anything silly," Sakura spoke, absently. It was sad because she spent most of her childhood trying to please her mother so much that she had missed out on a lot.

"Come on, you must have something," Alex insisted, giving her a look of disbelief. Staring at her glass of wine, Sakura thought of a story to tell.

"At my very first recital, I wanted so badly to show my mother that I was the best…that during the performance I pushed the prima out of the way and took her part." She smiled remembering that night; a soft laugh left her lips. "Unfortunately when I did a spin, I miscalculated and ended up falling off the stage." The group laughed. "The most embarrassing moment of my life…well up until I encountered your brother."

"Hey!" Syaoran defended, giving a hurt look. He knew even though her story was humorous it told the truths of her childhood. It made him see how much that woman had twisted her into believing that her sole task was to please her.

"Just kidding." She pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"And you said you didn't have a story," Eriol chuckled. Picking up his glass, he rested back in his chair.

"Not as good as you falling out of a tree spying on a girl," Sakura replied, with a wink. She started to laugh at the hurt look she received from Eriol.

"Well what can I say? Every guy has his days, right?" He looked expectantly at Alex and Syaoran, who sadly had to agree.

"Speaking of days, I do believe this is a very special one for Sakura," Syaoran suddenly interrupted, ignoring the warning look she shot him. "Wouldn't you guys agree?"

"Wouldn't we?" Tomoyo agreed, gleefully, standing up. She looked at Rika who also got up from her seat; Sakura watched them leave, wondering what they were doing. When Eriol and Alex also got up from the table, she looked at Syaoran.

"What's going on?" she whispered, with curiosity. Leaning forward, Syaoran pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing is going on," he assured, before getting out of his seat as well. Sakura shot him a skeptic look, watching him leave her alone at the table. She hoped they hadn't gone out of their way to get her anything because she wasn't expecting it.

Hearing the soft hum of an instrument, she turned only to see Alex dressed in his island shirt with a straw hat on his head. In his hand rested a ukulele, and the tune he was playing resembled, 'Happy Birthday. She shook her head, trying not to smile, but failed miserably. "No." She gave a soft laugh.

"Yes," Alex chuckled.

"Happy birthday to youuu…" Tomoyo's musical voice sang out. "Happy birthday day to you." Sakura's face came alive with a beautiful glow as her smile widened. "Happy birthday, dear Sakura." The lights dimmed, and a moment later, Rika appeared with a lighted cake in her hands. "Happy birthday…"

She had many birthdays before this, and many parties to go with them, but this one felt so much more intimate. "Happy birthday tooo…youuuuu." She gave Tomoyo around of applause, when the cake was placed in front of her. So caught up in the act that she failed to see that Eriol had been taping it.

"Come on, make a wish!" Rika urged, giggling.

"Where's Xiao Lang?" she asked, a bit hesitantly, looking from her cake.

"I'm right here!" he called, appearing in the room. "Go right ahead." He winked at his girlfriend, able to see that she was thoroughly enjoying this. And that most of all was the effect he was hoping to get.

"Wish for something sexy," Tomoyo spoke, making Sakura giggle closing her eyes. Thinking of what she wanted more than anything, she blew her candles out. The dining area erupted in applause as she opened her eyes.

"You guys…" she spoke, wanting to tell them how much she appreciated this. Glancing at her yellow and white cake, she smiled at the labeling. "You shouldn't…"

"Nonsense, come on presents!" Rika cried, cutting her off. She strongly believed in the celebration of every birthday, because it marked another year of life and growth both physically and emotionally. "This is the best part of the party, if you ask me." Tomoyo brought two wrapped gifts over, and rested them in front of Sakura.

"The reason my brother was a bit reluctant to come out here is because he forgot to get you a present," she explained, in a sad tone. "I believe he left it home or something," she murmured, with a thoughtful expression. She held back a grin seeing the look that passed through Sakura's eyes.

"Oh that's okay." She beamed a smile at them, but everyone could tell she was disappointed. "I told him this was my present." Reaching for the first wrapped parcel, she looked at the names. Syaoran saw the way she avoided eye contact with him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet," Tomoyo laughed, making her flush. "Open it," she insisted, resting against Eriol. Slowly, Sakura undid the wrap wondering what kind of present to expect. Taking out the jewelry box, she opened it, and gasps looking at the golden bracelet.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, lifting it up, causing the tiny bells to ring. Moving it close to her face, she stared at the crystal charms of a turtle, pineapple, hibiscus and dolphin. "I love it." And she was being sincere.

"We're glad." Tomoyo was very relieved that she liked their gift. Like her brother, she had found it hard to buy Sakura a gift considering her lifestyle.

"We thought the bells would help Syaoran keep track of you," Eriol inputted, charmingly. "We know he has difficulty." This made everyone laugh. Syaoran rolled his eyes wondering why they had to pick on him so much.

"Now ours," Rika spoke, expectantly.

"Okay." Gently resting the bracelet down, Sakura started to open Rika and Alex's present. It was a larger box. Removing the lid, she looked inside, and gave a laugh of amusement.

"I told her she was perverted. Of all the stores to fall upon," Alex muttered, hugging his fiancée closer to him.

"Oh my…" She had lots of sexy underclothing, but in truth, she'd never bought anything so provocative. Lifting the revealing teddy out of the box, she turned her eyes to Syaoran. "Do you like?" She laughed at his look.

"He likes," Eriol answered for him, chuckling. "What do you think?"

"Thank you, this will definitely come in handy," Sakura spoke, suggestively. "As well as the flavored condoms, hot oil lotions and edible…" she broke off, lifting the article up. "Very nice."

"Thought so," Rika spoke, with a pleased look. Syaoran's face contorted as he wondered what kind of people his friends really were. He was tempted to cover his sister's eyes. "Don't worry Eriol, I picked up one for Tomoyo as well."

"What!" Syaoran cried, making them jump.

"Kidding," Rika quickly replied, holding up her hands. "Seriously, guys tell him I'm kidding," she whined, like a child.

"She's kidding brother," Tomoyo laughed, staring at his frosty expression. "Sakura, tell him. I tell you everything."

"She's kidding," Sakura helped out. "Believe me, I would know."

"What's that supposed mean?" Sakura wisely chose to ignore him. She didn't believe he would like to know that Tomoyo was getting information from her concerning her favorite positions. And since as he was the only one she'd truly slept with, it was mostly his moves.

"Well, we should be on our way."

"To where?" Sakura inquired, when they turned to leave.

"Oh, the captain told us of this wonderful island hot spot. We thought we would hit it tonight," Rika answered, brightly.

"Cool, I want to go dancing," Sakura grinned, standing up. She held out her wrist so Syaoran could clasp her new bracelet on.

"Sorry, you're not invited," Tomoyo quickly informed, her back turned to Sakura. "Maybe tomorrow night." Sakura looked at her sharply hearing the tone she just used with her. She was hurt that Tomoyo would speak to her so rudely, and not invite her along.

"Oh," she whispered, trying to hide the fact that she wounded by the callous manner of her good friend.

"See ya in the morning," Rika smiled, before they disappeared out the door. Sakura's happy mood had suddenly plummeted. She loved her little party and gifts, but Syaoran forgetting her present was the first let down, and now the way Tomoyo spoke with her was the other.

Standing in silence, they listened to the boat driving off. "I guess it's just the two of us."

"Not really, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before walking away. Sakura stood in the middle of the empty room. A shocked look dawning her face, when the door slammed shut in the back. He had not just abandoned her, on her birthday!

"Li!" she screamed, storming to the back. "There's no way you're going to leave me alone on my birthday." She halted in front of their room door; she swung it open with vengeance. "Who the hell do you think…" Words failed her as she stood, eye wide in the doorway staring at the room.

Her senses were attacked when the sensuous scent of candles that gave the room a soft, romantic feeling surrounded her. All the anger she was feeling vanished from her form. "Xiao Lang?" she squeaked, wondering where her wonderful boyfriend had wandered.

A gasp stole from her lips, when a blindfold found its way over her eyes. "I'm right here," his breath brushed against her neck, before she felt the featherlike kiss placed there.

"What are you up to?" she murmured, dreamily, feeling his arms wrap about her waist.

"Just loving you." And his lips felt her form, making her wonder where it was going to appear again. A moment later, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and moved her gently forward. Blinded by the black cloth, she could only place her trust in him.

The door closed gently behind her. "Let me see you."

"Not yet." She rested against him, feeling his hand snake its ways up the front of her shirt, undoing the buttons expertly. A moan escaped feeling his tongue upon her neck, and her body gave a shudder when it brushed across her sensitive spot.

Both hands moved across her body, brushing her shirt off her shoulders. With her eyes closed, she pictured herself watching his every moment. And a gasp left her lips, when his hand engulfed her breast.

Moving her face towards him, he captured her lips in a demanding kiss, drawing a moan of pleasure from her. And as one hand massaged her breast, the other suddenly appeared between her legs, causing her body so quiver from the unexpected contact. "Xiao Lang…" she breathed, in pleasure, feeling her bra fall from her form.

She could feel his hands moving over her body, his lips and tongue moving against her flushed skin, and it was driving her wild with pleasure. He trailed kisses down her back, and as he moved he brought her shorts and underwear with it.

His lips disappeared at the rise of her buttocks. She waited for him to touch her again, but nothing came. Stepping out of her shorts, she listened trying to pick up any movement. "Where are you?" She reached up to take off her blindfold.

"Don't," he ordered, making her stop. "I'm indulging in the beauty of your body," he explained, loving the flush that touched her cheeks. "You're beautiful." His eyes moved over every curve, from her long shapely legs to the gentle curves of her hips, and across the flat planes of her tummy straight to the rise of her full bust.

He could hardly resist the urge to bury himself in her. "Please." She held out her hand not liking that she couldn't see him. Not hearing anything, she allowed it to drop. A second later, she gasps feeling his powerful lips crash against her own.

Her hands clasp to his board, bare shoulders, holding his naked form to her, excitement rushing through every vein. "Ohhh…" her moans filled the room, when he tore his lips from hers, and engulfed her erect nipple in his mouth. Her hands moved to his hair, holding him to her chest.

Raising her face towards the ceiling, she closed her eyes taking in the pleasure she was receiving from his hand and mouth. And as quickly, as he came to her, he was gone again. "Shit, don't do this." Loving the game, but tired of waiting to have him, she went to tear the blindfold off only to have his hand catch hers.

Moving it across her tummy, he pulled her tightly into him, his other hand moving to her breast. Biting her lip in pleasure, Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck, pushing enticingly against him. She was moving to her own rhythm, working to turn him on.

She yelped in surprise, when he swung her into his arms. Moving her hand up his chest, she felt all the way to his lips. Moving up, she captured them, drawing his tongue into her mouth as he moved with her form nestled in his arms. "Now will you make love to me," she whispered between kisses, dying to have him.

"As much as you want," was his husky response, before he rested her upon their bed. "Relax." She heard her lover's voice drift to her ears. And resting upon the bed, she did as he told her. Her body gave a shudder, when something cool and round fell upon her heated flesh.

"What is that?" she whispered, moving her hand to touch it. Her finger moved slowly around the smooth, cool surface until she hit what appeared to be a stone. "Xiao Lang?" He noticed that she tend to use his real name when she was really excited about something.

"I had the greatest dilemma figuring out what to get you," his voice sounded beside her. "Thought about getting you another chain but dismissed it, then earrings but I have a feeling you have a lot of those along with bracelets. You're a very hard person to shop for."

A fond smile touched her lips, though she was still uneasy about the ring resting upon her chest. "Then I thought about us separating in fall for college. It's the one day I'm not looking forward to," he admitted; glad that she couldn't see his face.

"What are you saying?" she found the courage to ask him.

"I would love it if you were to accept my promise ring." Though she was relieved he wasn't proposing marriage, she found a large part of her was disappointed. Seeing her expression change drastically, he got worried. "Sakura…"

"I would love nothing more," she told him, a bright smile forming upon her lips. "And you had me thinking you hadn't anything planned, naughty. Why don't you slip it unto my finger and make love to me?" She suggested, in her usual sexy manner.

"As you command," he grinned, reaching for her hand. Sitting up, he slipped the ring unto her finger before placing a kiss upon it. "A promise that we'll be together…" he moved over his girlfriend.

"Forever," she continued, slipping the blindfold from her eyes. Staring into his smoldering ambers, Sakura pushed her disappointment down, knowing she shouldn't have been expecting marriage. She caressed his cheek with compassion. "Right?"

"Definitely," And with that said, she pulled him down to her, eager to receive the rest of her gift…

L

L

Next Day

L

L

Sitting beneath a cocoanut tree, Sakura lifted her ring finger to look at the ring once again. All morning, she found she couldn't keep her eyes from the simple, platinum diamond ban. It looked so perfect resting upon her finger that she promised herself she would never take it off.

Last night had been one of the most precious and memorable nights. Every time they made love, it was special. There was something about last night that seemed magical; she couldn't find the right words to explain it. "Simply perfect," she whispered, with blissful sigh.

Reaching down, she reached for a piece of pineapple. Taking a bite, she looked up feeling someone's eyes on her. Frowning, she stared at a young man, who was taking pictures of her not too far away. Turning her eyes from him, she tried to ignore him.

A smile touched her lips, when Tomoyo sat next to her. "Hey. You admiring your ring again?" she teased, grinning.

"I can't help it. Everything your brother gives me is so very special, you haven't any idea," she informed, passionately. She took another piece of pineapple, glancing briefly in the direction of the photographer only to find that he was still there.

Tomoyo followed her eyes only to see the man, who was snapping away. "Sakura, who is that?" she whispered, pulling down her sunglasses.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go find the others. He's been there for a while now," Sakura replied, making Tomoyo agree. She didn't like the idea of some stranger taking pictures of her. They looked at Eriol, who was walking up to them.

"Do you usually have guys take pictures of you?"

"A few times, but only when I'm with my father or mother," Sakura answered, when Eriol reached them.

"Eriol, there's some guy taking pictures of Sakura," Tomoyo complained, pointing at the guy. "She doesn't know who he is." Looking, Eriol frowned not thinking that was a very safe thing.

"Stay here," he told them, before walking in the direction of the guy. However, when the man saw him coming towards him, he took off prompting Eriol to follow but Sakura objected.

"No, don't chase him. As long as he's gone that's all that matters," she spoke, with a wave of her hand. She smiled reassuringly at him, "he's probably some freelance photographer."

"If you say so, but if I see him again I'm going to stop him," Eriol spoke, with a frown. "Come on, let's go join the others." Walking off behind him, Sakura glanced one last time behind her wondering what a photographer would be doing here.

A slight frown touched her lips as she wondered if there were other people like her on the island. That was simply the last thing she needed. "The last," she muttered, spotting Syaoran, Alex and Rika playing pool.

Continuing with her snack, she ate another piece stepping beneath the hut like bar. The place was packed with spring breakers. And she found their loud and immature ways to be very suffocating. Moving between people, she made her way to him, taking notice of the other players. "Syaoran," Eriol called, as he stepped beside him.

"Yeah." He looked up from the hit he was going to take.

"There was some guy taking pictures of Sakura," he whispered, so no one overheard. Forgetting about the game, he looked worriedly at his girlfriend.

"It was nothing really. Eriol promised me that he would take care of him if he showed up again." She beamed a smile, not wanting him to get worried about her. She wanted him to enjoy himself. "I'm sure," she continued, before he could open his mouth.

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Because if you weren't, he would be the second on my list," he whispered, making her laugh. "Now watch me kick their ass."

"Will do." She winked at him…

L

L

Tomoeda.

L

L

"You know this isn't the best feeling," Sara complained, staring at the cloudless blue sky above her. She was taking a day off from her workout, and relaxing at the beach with the Li's, whom she found to be a really wonderful family.

"I know," Touya replied, brushing her protest aside. "I won't allow anything to happen to you," he promised, but she wasn't so sure. Without the use of her legs, the idea of being in the ocean just on a float was a bit scary.

"Won't you? After all the screaming I've given you for interrupting my training?" She turned her head to look at him. A gentle wind blew, brushing her platinum hair across her face. Before she could reach up to move it back, he did with a tender stroke.

"It's only natural." In response, she rolled her eyes turning her head from him.

"You really need to get from your static personality. Ever heard of emotions?" he chuckled at her criticism. "Serious."

"Yeah right." Grinning, she turned just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Such a feminine gesture."

"Are you implying something?" She giggled, at his appalled expression. "I'm hurt, it's over." When he turned from her, she reached for him but flipped over from her weight on the float. Hearing her scream, he spun around, and grasp for her beneath the water.

Grabbing a hold of her, he pulled her to the surface. "Shit, are you okay?" his face was filled with worry as he held her up against him.

"I'm fine," Sara answered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "A little too much excitement," she joked, trying to get over her nerves. Getting the use of her legs back was important because of things like this.

"I'm sorry for turning my back on you," he apologized, rubbing her back. Resting her head on his shoulder, Sara closed her eyes.

"Not your fault, silly. I forgot about my condition and moved too fast. You make me forget about how I am," she explained, not loosening her hold on him.

"Let's go to shore…"

L

L

Hawaii

L

L

In an open club, Sakura moved against her boyfriend, listening to the driving movements of the song. Surrounding her were many college students, who were getting lost in the rhythm of the music. Closing her eyes, she focused on what she was doing.

She and the other girls were only dressed in their bikinis, with wraps around their waist due to the extreme heat. Smiling at her boyfriend, Tomoyo moved against him, her hand wrapped around his neck. She would slow the motions of her hips before picking up speed. "You like?" she grinned, moving her face closer to his.

"Do I have to answer you?" He grinned, when she arched her back, going lower with every inward motion of her hips against him.

Rika laughed across from them, showing off her talents in the dancing area. Alex held one of her legs to his waist as she did her thing, putting a lot of girls to shame. When the island tune picked up, she followed doing the driving rhythm. She yelped in surprise then laughed when he lifted her up, holding her beneath the butt. "Alex!"

"Show me what you got!" Hearing his tone, she winked before bending backwards. Letting her down on the ground, she moved her hips, her butt in the air. Resting on her hands, she did a dance called the 'butter fly,' a circle formed around her, people watching and cheering.

"Hah, Tomoyo, let's do it," Sakura called, getting into the music as well. Moving into the circle, she moved her body in fluid motions. People started to cheer when reggae music came on. The crowd started to move dancing like they were behind closed doors.

The guys stood back watching their girlfriend's rule the dance floor. "Hah, look at the Asians!" someone in the crowd shouted, making people cheer. A moment later, other girls joined them in the circle showing off their own form of dancing. Giving what they had, the girls picked up a few moves as well, enjoying themselves tremendously.

"Okay, you girls and boys think you bad!" the DJ shouted, making everyone cheer. "Okay, Okay," his sweet island accent rang out, making some girls whistle. "Any hot, sexy body gal out there wanna brave my bull!" he shouted, making guys cheer.

"Sounds like fun," Rika spoke, resting against Alex.

"Yeah," Tomoyo and Sakura agreed, ignoring the looks they received. "I'll go first," Sakura grinned, devilishly. Turning, she looked at Syaoran only to see he didn't quite like the idea. "It'll be fun, and later I'll ride you."

"Can't talk you out of it, right?" he sighed, dejectedly.

"You can, but do you want me pouting all night?"

"No." He took off his hat, and rested it upon her head. "Wear it." He knew it wasn't good to always give her what she wanted.

"Thank you, promise it'll be g rated riding." She winked before strolling away. Shaking their heads, they followed her to the front. "Hey, I want to ride it!" she called out, stopping at the railing.

"Think you can handle it, little lady?"

"I can handle anything!" was her loud response, making the males in the room whistle and shout. A guy who led her towards the bull helped her over the railing. Looking at her friends, she grinned, before biting her bottom lip as she climbed on.

Syaoran had agreed to her riding the bull, but when it started up, and seeing the way she moved with it, he suddenly found he didn't like the sight or the guys drooling over her. "Never agree to her riding a bull ever again," he whispered to himself, pushing down the urge to knock a howling guy out.

He and everyone watched when she was engulfed in water, a very vulgar song starting to play. Under the lights, her body glistened seductively as the bull picked up speed. "Yah, Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, taping it. "I have to go next."

"No!" Eriol and Syaoran shouted at the same time. She laughed ignoring them; she knew her brother was really jealous right now. Syaoran tried to block out the music that spoke about nothing but sex. It even had the gasps and moans of the woman.

It was the truth; Syaoran was praying that she would fall off so it would be over with. However, it appeared that Sakura was an expert rider because people were cheering her on as it went faster. "I have to try that out," Rika grinned, rubbing her hands together.

L

Sakura laughed enjoying the ride immensely. Holding unto it, she moved with the beats of the song trying not to fall off. Making sure her cap was in place; she did her thing like a seductress. She could even hear Tomoyo and Rika cheering her on.

Turning her head, she looked at her boyfriend only to find that he wasn't enjoying her little show like the rest of the male population. Frowning, she looked away knowing he never liked her public displays because he was a very private person.

Enjoying herself enough, she held up her hand and waved frantically telling them to stop. People, well guys weren't pleased that she wanted to. "Thank you for the ride!" she shouted, before running towards her boyfriend. "Hey." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a loving kiss upon his lips.

Helping her over the railing, he set her on her feet, when Rika went for her turn. "Hey," he replied, wondering if she was able to see how relieved he was.

"We're going outside to cool off, okay?" Sakura told Tomoyo and the others, who nodded. "We'll be under the cocoanut tree."

"Okay, we won't be long," Alex spoke, knowing Rika wouldn't last as long as Sakura, at least he hoped so.

Taking his hand, Sakura led him through the crowd needing fresh air as well. She was really burning up. Exiting the building, she shivered slightly feeling the cool night wind brush against her wet body. "Hey, you cold?"

"Will be better," she answered, leading him down the steps. Making their way across the sand, she led him to her tree. Sitting down first, Syaoran allowed her to straddle him. "You know you don't have to worry, right?" she spoke, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I know. And I don't worry about you, I trust you. It's guys, I don't trust," he replied, shamefacedly. She smiled warmly into his eyes. "I don't like them looking at you in such vulgar ways. I'm sorry," he apologized, feeling like he ruined her fun.

"Don't apologize. It's a lot better out here with you." She winked, flirtatiously. "Our days here are running out, but I can't say I haven't had a blast. We should runaway more often," she informed, moving her finger to his lips. "I don't want to go home."

"Me either," he agreed, when she rested against him. When they were away from her kind, they never encountered any trouble. They were actually able to have a real relationship, not the undercover fiasco in Royal Heights. "Only two more months to go."

"Yeah, and I can't wait. Real time with you." She closed her eyes, holding unto the man she loved more than anything else. This trip had started off bad but only got better with every day. And she couldn't wait to have another with friends along, because they made it fun as well. "Let's stay here forever," she murmured, grinning though he couldn't see.

"As much as I would like to, I know we can't." And right as those words left his lips, thunder rumbled above them. Sitting up, Sakura looked to the cloudy heavens wondering if it would start raining right now. Her face twitched feeling a drop of cool water.

"We should get back to the boat before it starts pouring…"

L

Club.

L

Standing on the patio, Tomoyo and the others watched the lightening as they listened to thunder rumble. She leaned against Eriol, "Who would have thought it would start to rain," she spoke, with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, this island weather is weird," Alex, agreed, when it started to rain lightly. "We should find Sakura and Syaoran." Walking down the steps, they headed across the sand. When they were a couple of feet from the club, it started to pour.

Screaming, the girls took off with them following behind. "Hey!" Eriol chuckled, wondering what they were afraid of. "View back here isn't so bad." Alex started to laugh, when Syaoran and Sakura appeared.

"Guys, hurry! Let's get out of here!" Sakura shouted, brushing her wet hair off her face. When they joined the group, they took off towards the docks that were a ways down from their current location.

"God, I hate running on sand," Rika complained, feeling the aching sensation in her legs. All three females screamed when the thunder crashed so loudly that the earth shook beneath their feet. Hearing the guys laugh in amusement, they glared coldly at them.

"That was so not funny," Sakura grumbled, holding unto Syaoran's hand.

"It was," he chuckled, making sure not to leave her behind him. When the docks came in sight, the girls breathed in relief.

"It's about time…" Rika breathed.

L

"I'm never riding on the ocean in another storm!" Rika cried, green in the face. The bumpy ride back to the yacht made her stomach turn.

"I'm taking her down to bed," Alex spoke, resting his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "Night."

"Night," the others called, watching them disappear. Heading down the hall, he carried his fiancée into the room their shared. Closing the door, he rested her upon the bed, before sitting down beside her. He brushed her hair off her face.

"Too tired to shower?" he inquired, in a gentle voice.

"Would you not want to sleep with me because I'm dirty?" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"I would sleep with you anyway," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips. He climbed into the bed with her, making Rika move over before slipping into his arms. "In a day we leave, back to our old lives," he sighed, regrettably.

"Hmmm…doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." A grin touched his lips, when her eyes slid open to look at him. "And now in the dark." She poked him on the chest. "You don't glow," she teased, with a heart-warming smile.

"Funny," he chuckled, giving her another kiss…

L

Sakura.

L

Staring into Syaoran's eyes, a giggle left her lips as she moved towards him for a kiss then away. "Don't make me laugh," he warned, trying to keep a straight face.

"I can't help it. I remember my dad used to do this," she informed, happily. Their interlocks fingers tightened before he raised her up again. He was lying on the bed pushing her erect body up and down with his strength.

"Really?" She nodded her head, before giving him another kiss. Watching his nose twitch from her hair, another giggle escaped her lips.

"Yeah. You know, you're going to be a wonderful father someday," she found herself saying. She could tell by the way he acted around his little sister, and how he played with her. When he pushed her up, she did a perfect split.

"I hope so," was his response, his brows furrowing in concentration. Hearing a loud crash, Sakura jumped, loosing her balance. She yelped in surprise falling towards the bed, and he closed his eyes waiting for her to hit him.

Luckily, she positioned herself to land straddling him. "That was close," she whispered, glad she hadn't landed in his crotch.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" He turned his head towards the door hearing movement, and soft giggling outside.

"Sorry about that, don't worry nothing is broken. Go back to bed," Tomoyo's voice sounded through the door.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, with a slight frown.

"Positive. Sorry for the noise. Good night."

"Night."

"I don't believe that," Syaoran said, making a move to get up, but Sakura prevented him from doing so.

"She said everything was fine. Stay with me," she spoke, pressing him against the bed. "She's a big girl, and I'm sure Eriol's a big boy." When his face twisted into an appalled expression, she started to laugh in amusement. "That's not want I meant," she chided, even though it had been. Seeing the skeptic look Syaoran shot her, she continued to laugh.

"And you expect me to believe that?" he replied, head turned towards the door. "In some ways," his eyes turned to her, "You and Tomoyo are just alike." Sakura knew he meant they were perverted.

"Why thank you," she giggled, even though she knew he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Sakura."

"Okay, okay," she sighed, trying to sober. She rested on him. "You know your sister and Eriol can be trusted. They are in love, and they are safe," she explained, reaching up to play with his hair. "There's no reason to distrust them."

"It's not distrust, but she's my baby sister, and he's one of my best friends." The protectiveness and loyalty in his voice warmed Sakura's heart. "Don't look at me that way."

"What way?" she grinned, coyly.

"The 'awww how cute' way." She laughed knowing she was probably giving him that look. Wrapping his arms around her, he moved unto his side. "A day left for fun. What do you want to do tomorrow?" he inquired, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing," was her simple response. Her eyes turned to his, "I just want to spend the day in your arms doing absolutely nothing."

"When we return home, nothing has to change. You know that right?"

"I know. And I do believe you're right. I think it's time for us to stop hiding. What do you think?"

"Wonderful idea." They knew people in the Royalties were a bit suspicious, but no one had made the move to say so. He would feel better if they were to come out in the open with it, than have someone bring it up.

Even thought they'd been together for a while, he still found it hard at times to digest the fact that she really wanted him. "Great, cause I hate seeing girls stare at you with lust. Now I'll have the right to bite their heads off."

"Sakura," he spoke, in a disapproving voice.

"Kidding," she defended, with a guilty grin. "You know I never thought I would be spending such…intimate moments with anyone." Her eyes drifted to his shirt. "I always thought I would end up spending the rest of my life alone. Afraid to let someone love me because of my faults, and afraid to love because I didn't know if it was love for me as a person or love for my wealth."

"And what do you think I love you for?" he inquired, gently.

"For me, because you didn't want to love me even with my power. I think that's why my mother hates you so much." A rueful laugh left her lips, as her eyes turned to him. "She hates you because you proved her wrong in so many ways."

"That woman is immune to love," he spoke, scornfully. "And I strongly believe that God brought me directly to you. Before you entered my life everything was calm…so predictable. I knew love through my family and friends, but I've never felt what I feel now until I met you. A sort of fulfillment that only a few people actually experience," his voice dropped in tone, mixing with the soothing hum of the gentle beats of the rain outside. "I don't believe I'll ever fall out of love with you, just more in love."

His eyes locked with hers, when he spoke those words. Everything that left his mouth, he spoke from his heart because it was what he was currently feeling towards the young woman in his arms. Sakura lay there, in his warmth, now speechless. The night when he told her he loved her, it was shocking, but to hear him continuously speak those words made her fall in love again. "Xiao Lang," she finally breathed, moving closer to him. "God, I love you so much." She knew people would be envious of the bond they shared.

"I love you." Raising her face, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips, praying that they would share millions more…

L

L

Royal Heights…

L

L

When Celina returned home to find that Sakura and her poor boyfriend were somewhere vacationing, she blew her lid. She couldn't believe that little wench had taken off without her knowledge. If she'd known about this little trip, she would have done something to make it sway in her favor. "No matter," she whispered, standing in front of a large window.

Pressing a glass to her lips, she took a sip of her strong spirits. "She might be having fun now, but when she gets back I'll make her life so horrible that she'll want to die." She knew that Sakura was still unstable, perfect boyfriend or not. Someone like her would need years to fully leave her unhinged nature behind. "Two months." She finished the contents of her drink. All she had was two months to make things swing in her favor.

Sakura was now legal. She was no longer a little minor who was under her control. And only God was aware of what that little scoundrel was putting into her flimsy mind. She needed to get her back into her hand. Sakura needed to be her little pawn, even just for a short time. "A short time is all I need." A cruel grin touched her lips, thinking about all the possibilities.

She would have to hit Sakura with a hard enough blow that would send her reeling out of control. Then she would have to make her inaccessible for a small time. "That should be a piece of cake Celina." Hearing the door open behind her, she turned only to find Fujitaka entering the room.

A haughty look dawned her regal face; soon she would be free of him as well. "Darling," she called, ignoring the dry look he shot her.

"What do you want Celina? I entered this room hoping you weren't present," he stated, bluntly. With Sakura out of the house, he knew he should have taken a trip as well. Spending his days in Celina's company was growing increasingly unbearable. Knowing that his baby girl was enjoying herself was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Now, can't we be civilized?"

"You don't know how to be civilized," he shot back, carelessly. She frowned at the insult. Opening her mouth, she got ready to retaliate when Gwen entered the room.

"Mother, father," she grinned, Kita entering behind her. "I had hoped I would find the both of you, but not hiding out together," her voice held a suggestive tone. Little did she know she had just prevented a quarrel from starting.

"Darling," Celina greeted, in a beautiful manner. "Is there something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if it would be all right for us to throw Brea and Julian a late wedding dinner. We thought a little dinner party with our families should be sufficient," Gwen explained, in a sweet voice, looking hopeful.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. Isn't that right, Fujitaka?" Celina looked expectantly at him. He tried to mask his look of boredom.

"Very," he replied, not knowing how much he sounded like Sakura, full of dry sarcasm. Ignoring his tone, Celina turned a beaming face to the young women.

"Tell me more."

"Well we brought the recorded ceremony to the best man in Tokyo to get it retouched. I believe they'll love it. And it'll be a good watch since as you weren't present," Kita explained, when the door opened to reveal Ming, who had been eavesdropping.

"Hello!" she greeted, happily. She and the others returned this morning, and she thought she would drop in to ask Fujitaka about Sakura's arrival. Her smile brightened seeing the looks the three females shot her.

"Yoshioka," Celina spoke, not hiding her dislike for the young woman.

"Kinomoto-san," Ming replied, not even acknowledging the other two women. "Fujitaka-san," she greeted, her jaunty tone returning.

"Ming," Fujitaka said, glad for a little fresh air. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, just needed some advice," Ming lied, beautifully. Dropping in right now had been perfect timing. She now knew they were going to be planning a little get together, 'how perfect,' she thought, deviously. If everything went the way she planned, in a couple of days she would have the ultimate revenge on the bitch, Morimoto Brea and her family of hypocrites.

L

Sadly, she wasn't the only one with a Machiavellian plan in the works…


	28. Confusion

L

L

L

Chap. 28: "Confusion…"

L

L

L

People believe being rich would make life so much easier but they were sadly mistaken. A wealthy person has so many secrets that it would make the world sick. Luckily for me I learned that having secrets always came back to bite you in the ass, however my mother hadn't learnt that lesson as yet.

She was about to, as well as my father…

L

I knew that this school year was the most aggressive with all its problems like Akiko's attempted murder and her death but I never knew to what extent it would go…

L

L

Royal Heights Precinct...

L

L

The man, who'd been appointed to Sara's case, wasn't convinced that Akiko had worked alone. In fact he knew that someone had helped her, but finding out who the person was hadn't been easy. And after coming to countless dead ends the case went cold.

This didn't however dissuade officer Yoshimoto; he knew there was something he was overlooking. Staring at the file resting on his desk, a frown touched his lips. "Morimoto, you're wonderful at covering your tracks," he whispered, closing his eyes.

From the testimony of Kinomoto and her friends, he knew there was a strong rivalry between all the girls. This would give Morimoto enough reason to attempt to get rid of one of them; in order to make the girls scared of her. Opening his eyes, he touched the picture of Brea, before sliding his finger to Akiko. It was why she enlisted the very girl who was picked on the worse by Sara.

Akiko was emotionally unstable, so she was very easy to manipulate, and Brea knew this. Next was the picture of Jack, who had denied having any involvement with Brea, even though Sara claimed she caught them, kissing. "Such young children, yet they are already backstabbers," he murmured, knowing he would have to watch them all very carefully, including Li Syaoran, who had started the conflict unknowingly…

L

L

Sara…

L

L

She cried out when she hit the ground for the thousandth time that day. Holding back tears, she pushed herself up. Walking towards her, Touya bent down. "Hey," he said, gently, holding his hand out to help her, but she refused to get help.

"I can get up myself," she told him, angrily, knowing she wasn't going to give up. Hearing her tone, she looked at him apologetically. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked him, softly.

"If you must know Tomoeda doesn't have much use for an emergency room," He informed, when she hailed herself up. It was good that she was a gymnast, because it gave her strong upper body strength.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here," she told him, breathing heavily, sweat forming on her flushed face. She'd been at it for hours under the supervision of Nadeshiko, who was sitting off to the side with Yelen.

"You're not, so don't say so." Hearing him say that she laughed guiltily. "But on a serious note, my aunt says it's time for you to stop."

"But I don't want to. I can still work for a couple of hours good," she complained, but Touya would have none of it.

"Listen. I didn't bring you here to overexert yourself. Stop for now, and I'll take you around the property. I know you've been wanting to go horse back riding," he stated, in a firm tone.

"You won't let me continue, will you?"

"Not a chance. It'll be to your benefit to take up my offer," he explained, holding out his hand. She took it, feeling like a baby who was trying to make use of its legs, except a baby had feeling. There was some there, but it was so faint.

"Fine, but can I bathe first?"

"I would suggest that." He laughed at the cold look she shot him. "Come on." Lifting her into his arms, he carried her out of the room.

L

Nadeshiko watched her nephew carry Sara out of the room. "Is there some kind of affection between the two?" Yelen asked her, softly. Nadeshiko smiled gently.

"I have no idea. It's a very strange relationship."

"It seems to me that every relationship involving a rich girl and regular fellow is very strange. Consider my son and Sakura," Yelen told her, thoughtfully. Nadeshiko laughed, looking at her best friend.

"Do you think that they'll last?" she inquired, thinking about the young woman she'd just found months ago.

"It's hard to say. The love is there, but they have as much opposition as the strength of it. Sometimes I feel like they'll end up hurting each other beyond repair," Yelen explained, looking at the door where Touya and Sara disappeared. "You know as a mother, I have thoughts that involve Syaoran breaking it off completely with Sakura because I don't want to see him get hurt. Yet I cannot picture him being happy without her."

"A win lose situation," Nadeshiko stated. Yelen agreed. "If they aren't together, they'll never happy, believe me," she told her friend, reaching for her hand. She of all knew what it was like to live without the one person you loved. The last thing she wanted was for Syaoran and Sakura to go through the same thing. They should be happy.

"If anything you of all would know, wouldn't you?" but Yelen was meaning her husband's brother that passed away. She didn't know about the relationship Nadeshiko never told anyone. And Nadeshiko prayed it would never come out.

"I would, just give them time to work it out. Such a love doesn't happen all the time."

"I know…"

L

Sara

L

When Touya hoisted her unto the saddle, Sara held on so she wouldn't fall off. Climbing on behind her, he took hold of the reins. "Is this where you grew up?" she asked him, when he led the horse out of the stable. Even though she'd been living with them for weeks, she hadn't spoken with Touya a lot. The beach event was the first time they actually spent time together.

"Yeah, my mother died when I was a little boy. I came here to live with my auntie," he answered, leading the animal towards the forest.

"How did your mother die?" Sara asked him, before she could stop herself. "If you don't wish to answer, I'll understand."

"No, it's fine. She met in an accident." Resting against him, she looked ahead. "And my father," he continued, having a feeling she would ask about him. "Let's just say, he was just like yours." She didn't want to think about hers. She knew soon she would have to contact her grandparents, and she would have to have some kind of explanation.

"I see," she murmured, softly. Being with Touya, she figured it was time that she came out with the truth. She no longer wanted to hide her pain; her grandparents would back her up. They would be shock, but they would be there for her.

"Since as you're going to remain here, you should get enrolled in school," he stated, knowing it wasn't good for her to miss so many days.

"You can't be serious." She wished she could look at him. "I couldn't possibly." Going to school without friends scared the hell out of her, especially when she was in a wheelchair.

"You have to. Just because you don't want to doesn't mean anything," he replied, making Sara frown. "I know the thought of going to a public school scares the hell out of you, but think of it as an adventure."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's stuck in a wheelchair," she grumbled, unhappily, glad he couldn't see how scared she was. "When I call my grandparents, I know they'll find me a certified tutor," she explained, stubbornly, making him sigh.

"When you do. And I doubt they'll be able to find one with the snap of their fingers." He did have a point there. "There's only so many weeks left. Why waste the money?"

"You don't understand," she told him, uncomfortably. "I've never had to live without my friends. This is hard enough." Being without them every waking hour drove her mad. "Do you know what I would be doing tonight if I hadn't lost my legs?" she asked, him.

"What would you be doing?"

"I would be cheering for our team, then I would go out dancing to celebrate victory," she answered, making it sound like the most important thing in the world.

"If you want to go out, I can take you out. There's a game at the high school you'll be enrolled in, we can check it out," he suggested. Sara heaved a sigh wondering if he would ever give up.

"I don't it like when people are stubborn," she told him. In turn, he sighed, when the lake came into view. She opened her mouth to continue, but closed it finding the sight before her to be quite breathtaking. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it."

"You were right." She took in everything in front of her, now understanding why Sakura liked this place so much.

"So how about the game tonight?"

"If you think it'll make me feel any better," she told him, not finding the heart to argue, when he took the time to bring her here. Besides getting out would probably make her feel better. There was a chance that she wouldn't regain the use of her legs so she had to get used to the chair.

"It will."

L

L

St. Mary's.

L

L

Exiting the building, Syaoran zipped up his jacket. He was the last to leave practice, because he had to speak with the coach. He told him he'd chosen Yale as the school he wanted to go to. Chang was glad for him, and said he would get him on their soccer team.

Walking down the steps, he headed towards his bike that was parked at the usual tree. Sakura offered to give him her car, but he turned it down preferring to ride. Getting it, he got on and pushed off heading towards the gates.

In two weeks was prom, and four weeks after that was graduation. Everything was winding down and he loved that, soon he and Sakura would be starting a new chapter in their lives. He was glad to be leaving St. Mary's behind. The only thing he got out of it was a good college, and a great girl friend.

Coming around the corner, his bike picked up speed. Feeling his bike start to wobble, he looked at the front wheel that was starting to break away from the bike. "Shit," he cursed, trying to use the breaks, but found it wouldn't slow him.

He was going so fast that when it finally came off, it got stuck and sent him flying forwards. With a shout, he shielded his face from the ground that he was propelled rapidly towards. Hitting the ground, everything went black…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

She was home looking through some of the photo albums for a cute picture of her when she was a baby. Erwin was making a senior collage and wanted to put her in the very center. This was the first time she really noticed how very few pictures of her as a baby included her mother.

Most of them consisted of her father holding her or playing with her. Now that she thought about it, as a little girl her mother treated her like shit. Sakura could never understand how someone could hate his or her own child so badly.

Frowning, she closed the photo album, and placed it in the stack with the others. Resting on her back, she wondered what about Gwen made her mother love her so much more. No matter how many times her blasted sister fucked up, their mother never lashed out at her. "What's got you thinking so hard?" She sat up hearing her father's voice.

"Nothing daddy," she told him, grinning. "Never knew you'd be home so early." Walking towards the fireplace, he sat in his favorite seat.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but I received a call from Sara's father," he informed, but before Sakura could open her mouth he placed his hand on his to silence her. Not understanding, she looked at him with a confused expression. He motioned towards the door.

"Did he now?" she inquired, knowing her mother was listening outside the library door. "What'd he want?"

"Well, he wants to know if you have any idea where his daughter might be. For the past two days he's been searching for her," he informed, resting back in his chair. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No," she answered, but nodded her head that she did.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father," she told him, with a smile.

"I believe you. Now, what are you doing with all these albums?" He asked, glancing at them. Remembering the question that'd been bothering her, Sakura lost her smile turning her face towards the albums.

"I was looking for a baby picture of myself," she told him, looking away. "Father, I noticed how there are hardly any pictures of mother holding me." Hearing that he frowned slightly. "Why didn't she hold me as much as Gwen?"

"She was going through a hard time," he lied, knowing he could never tell her the truth. "Just a hard time." But Sakura didn't believe him. There was something her father and mother was keeping from her. She'd always felt that way. "How was your trip to Tomoeda?" When they returned from Hawaii, she and Syaoran went with Tomoyo and Eriol to Tomoeda for a day.

"Good. I visited everyone," she told him, gaining a smile. She had yet to tell him about her promise ring. "And you were right, the ranch is even more beautiful in spring than winter. Absolutely breathtaking," she explained, with a thoughtful expression dawning her face. "You know when I'm with Nadeshiko, I sometimes feel like she wants to tell me something."

"Like what?" he inquired, wondering how close she and Nadeshiko had gotten.

"I have no idea. I wish knew though," she admitted, staring into the fire. "I've decided to go to Oxford for school. I think I'm going to major in business," she informed, getting his undivided attention.

"Don't you want to take a year off to travel first?"

"No father. I need to get out of school as fast as possible," she told him, winsomely. "That way I can return here to help you, and be with Syaoran." He loved how she sounded happy, when she spoke of this Syaoran fellow.

"And which school is he going to attend?"

"Yale, isn't that wonderful?" He wasn't surprised that he would be attending such a school. He knew that Li Lian and his wife would push their son to excel.

"It is. He'll be able to hold his own."

"He will," she assured, knowing Syaoran would never live off her. "He has too much pride to do otherwise." Other fathers would be horrified that their daughter fell in love with a commoner but he wasn't. He just wanted her to be happy, and if that was with this Li fellow then so be it. She would have his blessings and more.

"Why don't you invite him to dinner?"

"Really?" she inquired, surprised that he would make such a suggestion. She had invited him over a while back, but it hadn't happened, now she would have a chance.

"Of course, I really want to meet him."

"Okay," she told him, standing up. "He should be home by now. I'll call him." She pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, before hurrying out of the room. Sitting in his chair, he smiled thinking how much she reminded him of her mother.

"Oh Nadeshiko," he whispered, longingly.

"How dare you mention her name in this house," Celina hissed, coldly, from behind him.

"I have every right. You forget that this is my home," he told her, bitingly, standing up.

"I'm your wife, and I forbid you," she cried, angrily, hating that woman with every fiber in her soul.

"Get over it. Aren't you the one here with me?" he cursed her, knowing if it wasn't for Sakura and Gwen he would have no need for her. "I've invited Li Syaoran over for dinner tonight. I expect you to be polite," he stated, firmly, but Celina gave a cruel laugh.

"Don't get your hopes up. You're a fool allowing your daughter to mingle with the likes of him," she spat, indignantly, her eyes narrowing. "I would never allow my Gwen to fool around with such worthless men."

"No you would rather her play with every rich man in Tokyo. I'm glad you have your hold on only her. Thank god Sakura's not your daughter," he replied, bitingly. "If you do anything to make tonight miserable, you will be sorry."

"Is that so?" She asked, icily, clenching her fists. "Remember that you have no right to threaten me," she told him, vehemently. "I hold all the cards, all your dirty little secrets."

"That's what you might believe," Fujitaka spat, before walking off. Turning, she watched him leave wondering exactly what he meant by that. Walking towards the table, she looked at the phone when it started to ring.

Picking it up, she sighed. "Hello?" but her voice came out cheerful. "Oh Brea, hello darling. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing at all. I just wanted to inform you that your daughter's boyfriend is in the hospital. A nurse should be calling her phone soon."

"Thank you, darling. I will make sure she doesn't get it." Celina turned spotting Sakura's cell phone resting on the table by the chairs. "Shall I expect you and your wonderful husband tonight for dinner?"

"Certainly, Ja."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, she walked towards Sakura's phone. Picking it up, she smiled when it started to ring. "You won't be getting any calls tonight," she spat, knowing after she answered this one she would have a word with the servants.

L

Syaoran.

L

When he woke up, he found that he was in ambulance on his way to the hospital, his arm broken. He figured someone had found him, who he had no idea. Hearing his door open, he expected it to be the nurse, but it was Brea. "What are you doing here?" he spat, in disgust, but she only laughed.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing since I was the one who found you," She informed, surprising him. "I don't hate you Syaoran. Besides, I couldn't very well leave you on the road."

"Right," he replied, sarcastically. "Thank you for picking me up, you can leave. Sakura should be here soon," he informed, but Brea gave him a sad look.

"I hope so. Tonight I'm having dinner at her home. She's going to be very busy entertaining with her mother, and might not be able to leave," she informed, in a wise tone, knowing Sakura wouldn't be finding out about him for a very long time.

"That's where you're wrong."

"Please, Celina has hopes for Sakura and my husband's brother. Remember, you're still poor," she informed, bitingly. "I was using you. She's merely playing with you."

"You don't know shit Brea."

"I know enough…more than you think. You're a mere toy, lover potential but not husband. I never tried to change you, but you can't tell me she isn't with you?" she stated, firmly, knowing she could make him start to worry, especially when Sakura wouldn't show up. "She won't do it boldly. She'll do little things." Turning on her heels, she walked out of the room leaving him staring at the door. Shaking his head, he knew she was wrong. Sakura would show up.

A moment later the nurse entered the room. "I called Miss Sakura's home and left a message for her. The helper informed me that she would tell her right away. I also took the liberty to call your parents, they are also on their way."

"Thank you," he smiled, appreciatively.

"Think nothing of it," she told him. "If you need anything call." He nodded his head.

The first to arrive were Alex and Rika, who the police had called first since as he had Alex's cell phone number in his wallet. About three hours later, his parents showed up, still there was no sign of Sakura. He was starting to wonder if Brea had been telling the truth…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

Far from it, Sakura had been trying to get a hold of him but couldn't. She called the apartment, even drove there, but there was no one home. And to make matters worse, she couldn't find her cell phone, so even if he called her he wouldn't be able to get a hold of her. "Syaoran, you need to get a fucking phone," she hissed, in anger.

She was starting to get worried. She called his home, but no one answered. She didn't have his parents cell numbers, and Tomoyo didn't have a cell phone. She was definitely going to have to get them all phones to prevent something like this from happening again.

When her father's cell phone started to ring, she picked it up. "Sakura, have you found him yet?" Tina inquired, softly, worried about her friend (Sakura not Syaoran).

"No. I just left his work place, they haven't heard from him. How about the school?" she asked, her friend, who went there to see if anyone was there.

"Empty. You don't know anyone else's number?"

"No," Sakura cried, worriedly. "I wish I'd taken his whole family's number. I'm going mad Tina. What if he's hurt somewhere?" The thought of him hurt somewhere without help scared the living hell out of her. When she found him, she would yell at him then get him a fucking cell phone so she could reach him when she wanted.

"Listen, I'm going to drive by the school again, maybe I missed him," Tina told her.

"Thank you," she said, to her friend, before hanging up. Coming to a stoplight, she rested her head on the steering wheel feeling like she was going to be sick. "Syaoran, where are you?" She felt like she wanted to cry, and nerves overtook her body.

When the light turned green, she didn't move until people started to honk behind her. Not believing she could continue driving, she pulled to the side of the road. Again the phone started to ring, but she didn't feel like answering it.

Reaching for it just incase it was Tina, she answered. "Hello?"

"Darling," her father's voice sounded. "Have you found him as yet?"

"No, I don't know where he is," she told him, on the verge of breaking down. "I'm so worried about him."

"Have you considered calling Sara?" he asked her, softly. She dawned a lost expression. "Sakura, remember our little conversation in your room." She told him that Sara was with Nadeshiko in Tomoeda because she was going to help her try to walk again.

"Oh father, I love you," she cried, wondering why she hadn't thought about that instead of driving around like an idiot for the past hours.

"You're welcome child." After hanging up with him, she dialed her friend's cell phone praying she would answer. Not getting an answer, she dialed again knowing she wouldn't give up until someone picked up.

The fourth time calling, she hung up feeling incredibly stupid. Sara wasn't going to answer her phone because she didn't know the number. She dialed Tina's number. "Hello?"

"Tina, I need you to call Sara and give her my father's number," she told her friend, trying to get her words out so that they made sense.

"Okay." Hanging up, she stared at the phone willing it to start ringing. She could have Nadeshiko give her Syaoran's parents cell number so she could figure out if anything was wrong. When it started to ring, she hurriedly answered it.

"Hello? Sara?"

"Sakura, do you have any idea how long Syaoran's sisters have been trying to get a hold of you?" she told her friend, looking at Tomoyo and Fiemie who were riding horses a few feet away from her.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, not knowing if she wanted to hear her answer.

"Syaoran's in the hospital. We've been trying to get a hold of you, but every time we call your house the helpers say you're busy or you've already gotten the message," Sara explained, making her friend feel sick. Her mother probably knew and told the helpers to keep the messages from her, which meant she probably had her cell phone as well.

"I didn't know, I didn't. Is he okay?" She was already on the road heading towards the hospital.

"He's fine, but you won't believe who found him," Sara spoke, knowing this was going to make her friend very angry. "Brea found him and called for an ambulance. Do you think that's a bit suspicious?"

"Yeah," Sakura told her, feeling anger boil inside her body. "Thank you Sara. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Hanging up the phone, Sakura started to dial Ming's number. If Brea found Syaoran first she was probably the one responsible for the accident.

"Hello?" Ming answered, looking at Erwin and his friend Charlie, who were sitting in front of her.

"Ming, it's Sakura. Remember what you wanted to do? I give you full permission," she stated, firmly to her friend, not caring what she did to Brea.

"Okay." She grinned, happily, winking at the guys, who looked at each other. Her little plan had worked perfectly…

L

The hospital.

L

Unfortunately for Sakura, her friend never thought to tell Nadeshiko or Tomoyo that she'd gotten a hold of Sakura. So no one called Syaoran or his parents to inform them that she was on her way. So alone, Syaoran sat in his hospital bed listening to the doctor tell him that he wouldn't be able to play the last game of the season.

Such news broke his heart because it was the most important game, and it was the one his parents were going to attend. And to make matters even worse, Sakura still hadn't shown up even though Rika tried calling her house and her cell phone.

His friends had already left for home leaving him with his parents. "Oh my son," Yelen told him, lovingly, sitting on his bed. "At least you have your life, and that's all that really matters."

"I know mother," he told her, but that didn't make his anger lesson. He knew that someone deliberately loosened his wheel. If he'd landed any worse, he would have probably broken his neck instead of his arm.

"Your father and I are going to talk with the doctor about you going home tomorrow. I'll be right back," she explained, getting off the bed. When she left his room, it gave him enough time to think about the words Brea told him.

She was correct in saying that Sakura wouldn't show up; she was probably flaunting herself all over that stupid guy right now. And such thoughts mixing with his already depressed state only worsened his unbalanced and confused emotions. When his door opened, he didn't brother to look up, he was far too angry. Sakura stared at him sitting in the bed, and felt relief rush through her body.

Seeing that he was okay for herself made her relax instantly, "Syaoran," she breathed, making his head snap up. The anger that filled his ambers scared Sakura. "Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly, lifting her foot to walk to him.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" The way he spoke to her, made Sakura's blood freeze. "I've lost my chance in playing in the final game. I almost killed myself, and it's just now that my girlfriend, who supposedly cares for me is showing up," he cried, bitingly. Sakura stared at him wondering if she was in the correct room, surely this couldn't be the man she loved.

"I was searching all over Royal Heights for you," she told him, but he was far too angry to believe anything she told him.

"Not according to Brea. She said you'd be busy at some party. Did you enjoy flaunting yourself all over her brother in law?" That accusation was the last straw for Sakura. She was not going to allow him to talk to her in such a way.

"I'm running all over searching for you and this is what I get? What is your fucking problem?" She shouted, in resentment, but she was more hurt than angry. "How could you even believe anything that leaves that bitch's mouth?"

"She was correct." He slammed his hand down forgetting about his injury, instantly he cried out in pain. When she started for him, he looked at her with blazing poles. "Don't fucking come near me, you're the last person I want to see right now."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Why because I'm tired of you trying to change me. Everything you do for me is to make me appear better in your world!"

"Everything I do is for you not me!"

"Stop fucking lying to me. If you cared for me the way I was, you wouldn't be trying so fucking hard to make me like you and everyone else in your world. You don't think about anyone but your self. Everything you do is for your satisfaction!" Tears rushed Sakura's eyes because everything he said was a lie.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on me. It wasn't my fault that you got hurt, it wasn't and you know that." He knew that, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything he said wasn't true.

"It was your fault. All this shit wouldn't be happening to me if I hadn't met you. I don't even know why I'm fucking with you!" And when he said those words, he knew instantly he shouldn't have spoken them. Sakura didn't shout at him or try to make him understand, him saying that he had no idea why he was with her was enough.

"Fine, then I'm out of your life," she told him, turning for the door. He knew he should have called out to her, but like in Tomoeda he didn't. Instead he allowed her to leave…again.

L

L

Kinomoto residence.

L

L

After having dinner, Fujitaka excused himself to call his daughter. This gave Celina enough time to slip away with Xin, Brea's father. Finding each other in the library, they made sure the door was open as not to cause suspicion. "I'm very proud of her," Xin was saying to her.

"As am I," she replied, softly, looking at the man she loved her whole life. It was hard getting time with him. This was why she was such good friends with Barbara. Placing her hand over his, she closed the album that contained pictures of Gwen. "We should get back to the others," she told him.

"We should." When they started for the door it was the same time Fujitaka appeared. He looked at them suspiciously, but didn't say anything…

L

Outside…

L

When Sakura got home, she stayed in her car trying to get a hold of her emotions. She knew the Morimoto's would still be present. Getting a hold of herself, she opened her door and got out. Walking towards the door, she entered when the butler opened it. "Where's everyone?" she asked, faintly.

"In the living room, ma'am," he answered, in a sad, voice.

Deciding to pay them a visit, she entered the room, when Julian was popping a DVD into the player. When her presence was noticed, her father was the first to speak. "Is everything okay?" he inquired, when she started for him.

"Perfect," she answered, but he knew it wasn't so. Instead of asking more questions, he decided wisely against it. "What's going on?" She didn't look at her mother or Brea, who held smug expressions on their faces.

"We're going to watch Brea's wedding," hearing that, Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"In that case, I think I shall take my leave," she spoke, tightly, turning on her heels. "Goodnight, father." She ignored the looks she received, when Julian pressed play. Before she exited the room, the noise that filled the room was anything, but a wedding song.

Turning abruptly, she listened to the sound of moaning wondering what the hell was going on. Hearing countless gasps in the room, she hurried to her father's side. "Oh my god!" Barbara cried, in horror, her hands flying to her mouth, when the camera zoomed in on two very familiar people.

"Ah!" Brea screamed, feeling like she was going to pass out. Sakura was the only one who had a smile on her lips; this must have been what Ming had been talking about. She didn't know how Ming had been able to get it here so quickly.

"Oh my god," she laughed, hysterically looking at Brea, the color draining from her face rapidly. Sakura looked at Julian, who was the closest to the television. She felt sorry for him, but loved what she was hearing and seeing. "What moves Brea, never knew you had it in you," she taunted, smugly.

"Shut up!" Celina snapped, coldly.

"Father, please stop it!" Brea cried, in horror.

But before he could, a voice appeared, "Naughty, naughty fucking three guys at the same time!" Sakura knew it was Ming's voice. "Never do your dirty deeds in school Morimoto, there are always eyes watching!"

"What the hell was that Brea?" Julian cried, in disbelief, his face holding a look of agony.

"No, it wasn't me," Brea denied, standing up. She had to save herself; she had to get out of this one, because she couldn't lose the man she loved. "It's her friends, they did this to me!" She pointed accusingly at Sakura, who gave a look of innocence.

"How could you be such a bitch!" Kita hollered, in her sister's defense.

"A bitch?" Sakura replied, coldly. "Hah, if you must know she was fucking three guys at the same time, her husband, Asagura Jack and my boy…" She stopped herself from saying boyfriend. "And Li Syaoran! I wouldn't be surprised if that baby wasn't yours!" She looked at Julian saying those words.

"Brea, is that true?" Julian asked her, in a soft tone, not portraying anger.

"It's not. Whom are you going to believe, me or that bitch, who lies about everything!" She pointed an accusing hand at Sakura.

"She's right," Gwen spoke, in defense of Brea. "She would never do something like that." Sakura glanced at her sister not at all surprised about this. Feeling her father's hand rest on her shoulder, she knew he believed in her.

"Stay the hell out of this Gwen," Sakura spat, in loathing. "Fine blame me all you want, but you know fucking well that your baby has a fifty percent chance of being his. If it wasn't so why did you want to get rid of it?" she accused, coldly, hating people who had abortions for the wrong reason.

"She told me she was just afraid," Julian said, making Brea nod her head eagerly.

"Afraid? If I had a fiancé who loved me I would know he wouldn't want me to kill my baby!" Sakura stated, heatedly, looking him directly in the eyes. "She was afraid, and if you want proof you can ask your brother who told him. My friend Tina told him because a friend of ours happens to go to the same clinic as her," she explained, gravely. Brea knew Julian was starting to believe Sakura.

"Please, Julian no. It's not true," She sobbed, brokenly. "It's not true…"

"It is true. A video is worth a thousand words. I didn't even know about it until I saw it," Sakura told them, truthfully, knowing she was winning him over. Julian was hearing all these things against his wife, and even though he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't help it.

"Listen to me, Julian," Celina said, softly, rudely interrupting Sakura. "You cannot believe her. She ruined her own sister's wedding."

"Shut up Celina," Fujitaka hissed, coldly, looking at her. "Sakura only spoke about the truth. She didn't intentionally ruin the wedding, and you know that!" He cursed, angrily. Sakura was hurt that her own mother would defend them.

"Father, it's the truth!" Gwen cried, pointing an accusing hand at Sakura.

"Gwen's right," Kita spoke up as well. "You can't believe a single word that leaves her lips. She's a manipulative bitch!"

"Get the hell out of my house right now. You have no right calling my daughter such a name in my home!" Fujitaka tightly spoke, glaring at every one of them. "And if you dare open your mouths against her again you will leave as well," he told Gwen and Celina, bitingly. "Julian, Sakura would never lie about something as grave as this," he told the young man, who didn't know what to do.

"I wouldn't," Sakura continued, truthfully. "Do you think I would intentionally ruin the life of an unborn child, after I saved its life?"

"Of course you would. You ruin everything for me. Everything I love, you take it away!" Brea screamed, in fury. "I'll never forgive you for this, never!"

"So it is true?" Julian looked at Brea with a new emotion, one filled with hate. "Sakura's been telling the truth."

"I know this baby is yours. He belongs to you!" she told him, through tears. "Please Julian don't leave me. I love you!"

"Obviously not enough not to cheat on me. And all of you knew about it!" He looked at her family with a sick expression. Silently, he pushed down his emotions, feeling like the fool he was for being played by a child.

"Only I knew about it," Kita confessed, finally standing up. She like everyone else didn't want to believe this was happening to her baby sister. "What are you going to do? Leave her?" she asked him, in anger. "What if that baby is yours?" To her and Brea, Julian no longer appeared to be the meek and trustworthy soul they had taken advantage of.

"If it's mine then I shall take up my responsibility. I cannot live with someone who cheats and lies," Julian replied, vehemently. Hearing that he was going to leave her, Brea felt her heart stop, and she collapsed against her mother…


	29. Secrets and Schemes

L

L

Chap. 29: "Secrets and Schemes…"

L

L

Even though they got the last laugh, Ming and Tina found they couldn't enjoy themselves because Sakura wasn't with them. "Anything from her house?" Ming asked, her friend, faintly, feeling incredibly stupid and guilty for what was happening.

"Nothing. Every time I call there's no answer," Tina replied. "Seems like your video didn't help Sakura at all."

"Which really sucks because I did it for her and Sara," Ming sighed, running her hand through her chopped locks. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Something and fast because she might do something stupid if this continues. She probably feels like she's alone." Her eyes traveled to the lush green grass they were sitting on. Suddenly she felt like she'd failed her friend incredibly.

"But she's not. She has us."

"We can't always be what she needs," she replied, tiredly, making Ming look across the yard. She knew exactly what Sakura needed. Getting up, she made Tina look at her questioningly. "Where are you going?" she asked, Ming who was staring at Syaoran and his friends.

"To get the only person who can help," Ming spoke, tightly. "It's his fucking fault she's like this. If he's the only one who can fix it, then he's going to make her happy tonight. Or I'll make him pay for messing up our perfect Sakura."

"Ming wait!" Tina called, jumping to her feet. Hurrying, she caught up to Ming; she knew that her friend was very serious. This was not going to look good on their part. People would talk about this, but who cared right now?

L

Across the yard

L

By the time Syaoran returned to school after a couple of days, he found that a lot had changed. People were talking about some kind of sex tape. To get filled in he had to ask Clare and Dan, and he was shocked at the news they told him.

Now as he rested beneath the tree, he stared at the clouds above him. According to them, there was some kind of sex tape floating around that contained Brea and Jack going at it in the auditorium. Thinking about it now made him feel disgusted.

This wasn't good for Jack, because he'd been trying to get a hold of the Royalties. This made those who were once on his side back down. And speaking of royalties, he hadn't seen a single sign of Sakura since he returned. "What's on your mind?" Dan asked, breaking his line of thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking about how crazy this school is," he answered, lying through his teeth, but his friends didn't know this.

"Hey, I heard you're valedictorian. How do you feel?" Clare asked him, happily.

"Good," he answered, simply, getting a strange look from the both of them. Right now his mind was far from that. He had more important things to think about, at least a more important person, who he had to figure out a way to apologize to.

"You're weird." At that he laughed knowing he probably was. When his friends suddenly got extremely quiet, he opened his eyes right when Tina and Ming's shadows fell over him. Frowning, he wondered what they would want with him.

"Listen here dammit," Ming started off, in an angry voice. "You fucked her up, so you had better do something right now to fix it!" she hissed, coldly, but Syaoran showed absolutely no expression, which pissed her off even more. "Did you hear me?"

"What she means is," Tina spoke a little softer, knowing their sudden appearance was probably scaring the hell out his friends. "If you don't do something right now, today, you're going to end up regretting it. If we could fix it without your help, we wouldn't be asking for you it." What they said might not have made any sense to his friends, but it did to him.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" He thought the reason why Sakura wasn't at school was because she didn't want to see him. He never would have thought it would have been something serious. He wanted to apologize to her, but couldn't get a hold of her either. "What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"A lot. So I suggest you get off your ass right now cause we're leaving," Ming ordered, willfully. Tina looked at her with a lost expression. "I can't possibly wait until after school."

"Right," she agreed, praying that Syaoran would be able to talk some sense into Sakura. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Did you not hear me? I said I already tried."

"Not enough. Let's go!" Groaning, he lifted himself off the ground, and look at his friends.

"I'll explain later," he said, wearily, when Ming and Tina walked off. Grabbing his bag, he followed behind, ignoring the looks he received from people…

L

L

Kinomoto Residence.

L

L

Ming and Tina were telling the truth, Sakura was in really bad shape. When Julian asked Brea for a divorce, she should have known her mother and Gwen would lash out. It didn't end until her father literally kicked them out of the house.

With the guilt of what happened, and Syaoran's rejection as well as her mother's, she couldn't take it anymore. Everything seemed pointless, and she would find herself asking why? Why should she continue living with such pain? When her mother returned, she started in on her again. She wondered if the woman wanted her to kill herself.

Now she was lying in bed, her room engulfed in darkness, and trays of food resting on her tables. She couldn't move. She couldn't eat. She couldn't do anything. Hidden beneath the covers, she heard when her door opened, and closed.

"Get your ass out of bed right now!" her mother hissed, coldly, tearing the covers off her head. Her hardened face stared at Sakura's form with revulsion. "You have no right to feel sick. Brea has every right," she accused, bitingly, when Sakura's dead poles lifted to hers.

"Go away mother, I'm too tired to listen to your shit," she told, the woman standing over her. Celina killed her desire to smother her with one of the many pillows surrounding her frail form.

"Go away? Don't you feel anything for ruining her life? You'll bring shame to her and her unborn child!"

"Hah! That's if that bitch is going to keep it," Sakura laughed, coldly, sitting up. It took so much to lift herself that she felt as if she was going to pass out.

"You wretched girl. Curse the day you were born!" Sakura tried to stand up, but her body was so weak that her legs gave out beneath her. Crumbling to the ground, she cried in pain hitting the hard floor.

"Why do you do this to me?" She cried, breaking down from her mother's constant bickering. "If you want me to die why don't you do it yourself?" Turning her head, she looked at the woman with tears streaming down her face. "All I've ever wanted to do was please you, but nothing I did could ever. I was to point where I would kill myself!" And again, she found herself to the point where she wanted to commit such a horrid act against herself and God.

Her will to live, to carry on this world was slowly dying. Everything she loved always slipped through her fingers, everything. And just like her mother always said, she only caused those she loved nothing but pain.

"You should! It would make things so much easier," Celina spat, in disgust, driving Sakura over the edge. The look Sakura received was so icy that it could chill even the most hardened soul. "You're nothing like me, I wish you weren't my daughter. I wish you were never born," she continued, stabbing Sakura repeatedly with her words.

"Get out, get out and leave me alone!" Sakura screamed, in misery, hitting the ground with her fists. Placing her palms on the floor, she heaved herself up. "You, you never loved or give a shit about me. You cruel, heartless bitch!" she cried, standing up. "Because of you, I turned into the worst person possible!"

"You're the cruel heartless bitch. Why don't you throw yourself out the window?" Celina taunted, scathingly. She moved back, when Sakura stepped towards her with rage in her eyes.

"I would sooner throw you over!" she screamed, glancing around.

"You're crazy. You need to be placed in madhouse," Celina spat, in disgust. "So caught on a poor fool that you've lost all sense of propriety. You deserve everything you get, every single thing!"

"I hate you!" Grabbing her lamp, Sakura found the strength she never knew she had. Hurtling it towards her mother, Celina screamed ducking. It flew over her head into the door; with a loud crash, pieces flew all over the place.

"You've gone mad!" Celina cried, going for the door. "I'll have you out of here, and into a madhouse where you belong," she threatened, making it clear she was telling the truth.

"I would sooner die than allow you to lock me away," Sakura hissed, coldly, heading towards her bathroom. Passing a table, she grabbed the knife that was resting on the plate beside last night's dinner…

L

Outside.

L

When Tina arrived at Sakura's house, they decided to wait in the car for him. Ringing the doorbell, Syaoran waited trying to rehearse what he would say to her. He didn't know if she would have it in her heart to forgive him, but he prayed and hoped and pleaded to God. When the door opened, he looked at the butler clearing his throat. "Good day, I'm here to see Sakura," he told the man, who was still examining him.

"Misses isn't receiving anyone," the man replied, melancholy.

"I really need to see her," Syaoran explained, gravely, not wanting to break into the house.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, going to close the door, when a helper appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The misses has locked herself into the bathroom and won't let herself out!" she shouted, hysterically. Syaoran knew there were two misses, but he had a feeling Gwen was too stuck up to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Sakura." He burst into the house, and pushed pass the butler.

"Hey, you aren't allowed inside!" But Syaoran was already going up the stairs. If Sakura needed his help, then he was going to give it. He loved her, the way he acted a couple days ago might not have made it appear so, but he really did.

Running down the hall, he found himself coming to Celina, who was standing in the hallway. "What are you doing here? Get out right now!" she ordered, coldly, looking at him with disdain. Ignoring her, Syaoran entered the room only to find a man and woman standing at the bathroom door.

"Sakura, please open the door," Rosy spoke, in a worried tone. "Please, child let me in." She waited to hear something, but there wasn't a response. Hearing a crashing sound inside the bathroom, she jumped in fear that she hurt herself. "Oh dear God, Sakura please! I will call your father, open the door!"

When Syaoran walked over to them, she looked at him angrily. He knew she blamed him for what was happening; at least she gave him half of the blame, the other went to Celina. "Let me try," he told her, gently.

"Fine." Walking away, she sat on the chair behind them.

"Sakura," he said, hoping she would hear him. "Sakura, please open the door."

She heard his voice, but told herself that her mind was playing games on her. Lifting her eyes, she stared at the broken mirror in front of her. The hand holding the knife was dripping blood. Again his voice appeared through the darkness of her mind. "Sakura." Tears burnt her eyes hearing him call her. "Please."

"Go away," she called, not knowing how him hearing her voice made him more determined to get inside the bathroom.

"I won't go away," was his stubborn response, from the other side.

"Go away, I don't want you here. Why would you be here when you hate me!" Having her ticked at him wasn't good, but it made it known she was strong enough to be angry.

"I was stupid, nothing I said was true. Please! Open the door so I can talk to you face to face. Give me a chance to explain," he begged, in a pleading voice. "Please…"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I just want to go in peace. Please, just leave." The last thing he wanted to hear was that.

"Dammit, open the door!" he shouted, turning the knob. The thought of her causing harm to herself scared the living hell out of him. When he didn't hear anything, he started to panic. Moving back, he did the only thing he could think of, he kicked the door open.

Those in the room and Sakura jumped, watching the door fly open. When he saw blood on the floor, he felt a bile rise in his throat. "Oh god," he whispered, staring at her pale form. "Sakura." Seeing him made her burst into tears. She couldn't take it any longer it hurt so badly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, horribly, moving back towards the wall when he started for her.

"Because I'm selfish," he answered, his throat convulsing. "I'm selfish enough to ignore your pleas."

"Don't look at me. The last time I saw you, everything that left your mouth condemned everything I held dear. And now you're here wanting me to believe some shit that leaves your mouth?" she hissed, coldly. And he deserved everything she said.

"Yell, scream, curse and hit me, but don't take this out on yourself. It was my stupid mistake, and I'm here willing to pay for it!" he cried, loudly, anger present in his voice. "Please, just put the knife down." He couldn't take this, he felt like he wanted to breakdown. "Sakura…"

"Get out and leave me the hell alone! Am I not allowed to do what I want? You have no right to tell me what to do. It's my fucking decision. You already proved to me that you don't give a damn." She wanted to hold him so badly, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I do give a damn!"

"Just leave her, maybe she will end all this" Gwen spoke, tightly, from behind.

"You shut the fuck up!" Syaoran hissed, frigidly. She scowled, furiously, looking at him. "I do care about you," he repeated, to Sakura, in a tender voice.

"No you don't!" she shouted, getting angrier. "You have no right to curse me out then come here saying you care, because it's all lies!"

"Sakura…"

"It's fucking Kinomoto to you!" She pointed her hand with the knife at him threateningly. "Get out!" she ordered, grimly.

"Tell me what to do to make you forgive me!" He was the last person she wanted to see her in such shape; it made her feel sick and ashamed.

"Nothing you can do will make me." Turning, he punched the door in anger. She was the only person who could piss him off so badly and didn't get their face-bashed in. "Just leave."

"And that'll make you happy?" He took his hand from door, now he had two useless hands. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he was going to give her what she wanted.

"Yes." She didn't expect him to really leave, but when he turned and started, the oddest thing happened. Tears sprung to her eyes, washing away the previous ones. "Don't leave!" she begged, desperately, feeling like he was leaving her again. "Syaoran!" The knife dropped from her hand, it clattered to the ground, but didn't make a sound to Sakura. "Don't leave me." She held the expression of a lost child.

Everyone in the room, including Gwen and Celina, were shocked hearing the words that left her mouth. After all the cursing for him to leave, when he really does turn to give Sakura her wish, she begs him to stay.

She didn't realize when he returned, until his arm was wrapped tightly around her body. "I won't leave you," he told her, lovingly. Choking back a sob, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, thanking God for sending him to her. "I won't ever leave you," he promised, sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry," she apologized, brokenly, and in shame. "Please forgive me."

"I should be asking you that." Rose stood behind the young couple, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. With her hand still pressed to her chest, she used the other to tell the man to leave. Celina and Gwen promptly exited, seeing that Sakura was back to her old self. "Everything I said in that room was a lie, and I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me, but I'm going to try."

"I don't deserve you, I don't," she told him, heart wrenchingly. "I have a lot of cousins, beautiful ones that would love you instantly," she told him, but he only laughed in response. "I'm very serious."

"I don't want anyone but you, anyone else would bore me. Besides I love you," he whispered, making her gasp in surprise like it was the first time she'd heard it from his lips. Hearing him say he loved her again after what seemed like forever, ignited a fire in her being.

"You can't," she denied, still believing he deserved better. The words he spoke to her in the hospital hadn't been all a lie. With her came a lot of problems, and his perfect life had been disrupted.

"I do," he spoke, sincerely, caressing her cheek. "Please, no more tears," he begged, not liking tears on her beautiful face.

"Oh Syaoran, you don't have to do anything, but hold me," she whispered, with difficulty. "I thought you would never come. And every passing day I died, because I've loved you since forever. And I want you to know that I love you just the way you are, I wouldn't change you for the world." It felt so good to have him hold her and say those words. "Take me away from here," she begged him, not wanting to be anywhere near this house, but mostly her sister and mother.

"I wish I could, but I'm in no state to drive a car," he admitted, sheepishly. It was then she remembered he'd broken his arm. So caught up in everything, she hadn't remembered. "And I doubt you are."

"I wouldn't be someone safe to drive with. I might pass out behind the wheel," she agreed, sadly. "I could have the driver take us," she told him, making it clear she wanted to leave.

"Okay."

"Great." Tiptoeing, she gave him a long sweet kiss.

"Promise me one thing," his voice got serious, and she knew to pay attention.

"Anything." Right now, she was willing to give him anything he asked of her. Just having him here with her made Sakura feel secure, it made her feel loved.

"Promise me that you'll never try to hurt yourself again," as he said this, he took her bruised hand in his. She looked at it with disgust, new tears forming in her eyes. "Sakura, please…"

"I promise," she told him, sorrowfully. "I just don't like to be alone. When I thought I lost you, I had nothing."

"You'll never lose me," he assured, wiping her new set of tears away. "Never." He gave her a kiss of assurance. "But before we leave here, you must get this cleaned."

"I'll get the first aid kit," she told him. "Rosy, can you pack me a bag?" she asked, her helper.

"Hai ma'am," Rose answered, relieved that she was back to her old self. She looked at the door when Tina and Ming appeared, looking at the mess that was on the floor. "Ladies, she's in the bathroom." They smiled at Rose, making their way into the room.

Coming to the bathroom, they looked at Sakura, who was sitting on the sink, while Syaoran cleaned the blood from her hand. "Would you like some help with that?" Tina asked him, entering.

"Sure." He went to step away, but Sakura used her good hand to prevent him. Holding her hand, he moved to the side so Tina could continue.

"How are you doing?" Ming asked Sakura, standing on the other side.

"I look dreadful, but I'm great," she told them, truthfully. "Really," she assured, seeing a look of doubt on their faces. "You know it's one of those days."

"Yeah, I had one just last week, my balcony door had to be replaced," Tina agreed, faintly.

"Did you do that to your door?" Ming asked, glancing at it.

"Syaoran did. He got tired of talking to me through it," Sakura answered, proudly. The reason why she would be proud of something like that escaped Syaoran, but that was his Sakura.

"Is that so?" Ming looked at him in amusement.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked them, softly.

"How'd you think he got here? Don't believe he rode his bike here, he wouldn't have arrived as yet," Tina answered, ignoring the irritated look Syaoran held. When Sakura laughed, he loosened up; at least something had her laughing.

"Soon he'll be driving to my rescue. He's going to Yale you know," she boosted, swollen with pride.

"I'm sure he'll make you proud," Ming drawled, resting against the door. Hearing her tone, Sakura looked at her pointedly.

"He's already made me proud," she told her friend, tightly. Seeing her so defensive about anyone surprised Ming, who glanced at Tina.

"Hopefully he'll make you happy as well." Ignoring Ming's sarcastic tone, he rested against the counter Sakura was sitting on. "I don't mean to offend you in any way, but you've disrupted her already fucked up life, and instead of making it better you've just made it worse."

"Ming!" Sakura cried, pulling her hand from Tina. This made her cry out in pain. "Shit." She looked at her hand, the cuts getting upset by her sudden movement.

"Ming, knock it off," Tina hissed, coldly. "You're not helping."

"I'm just stating the facts. She's neglected everything for him, and all he can do is piss her off." Syaoran listened to her words knowing there was truth to what she was saying. "I just want him to stop making my friend miserable."

"And I'm going to stop, I promise," he told her, bitingly. "I'm not like the guys you hang out with on a daily basis."

"I'm not meaning with material things, that never made her happy to begin with," Ming clarified, calming down. Sakura hated how they were talking about her like she wasn't even present. "Please, just stop pissing her off, and stop getting upset when other people tell you things. It's never true."

"I've realized that," Syaoran spoke, not able to rub the back of his neck because it was quite difficult with his cast arm.

"Please, you two just stop it," Tina told them firmly, but she was looking at Ming. "This is definitely not the time." Finishing up with Sakura's hand, she looked at her friend. "I'm glad you're feeling a lot better," she smiled, lovingly.

"Thank you, both," she told her friends, tightening her hold on Syaoran. "You came in the same car?" She asked. Tina nodded her head. "Then I guess one of you won't mind driving my car to Syaoran's apartment. I'm going to be staying with him for a while." She looked at Ming, who went to open her mouth. "Save it," she warned, at that her friend laughed.

"I was merely going to say that I hope he can cook. You're skin and bones," she defended, with a grin.

"He can, unlike Tommy who probably doesn't even know where the kitchen is."

"I agree," Ming, laughed, making Tina and Sakura join her. Being the only guy, he just stood there staring at them; even with four sisters, he still couldn't understand girls. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Hey, can you take the land rover so I can have a drive?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled, slipping off the counter.

"Can I use your phone?" he asked, Sakura.

"Of course, it's on my desk," she told him, when Rosy appeared in front of her with a thick robe. Walking towards her desk, he picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hey Rika," he greeted, when she answered.

"Syaoran, is everything okay?" she asked him, worriedly; he smiled at how much she sounded like another sister.

"Yeah, everything's good. Can I ask you a really big favor?" he asked her, glancing at Sakura, who was distracted by Tina and Ming.

"Sure."

"Can you prepare some food?"

"Are you bringing Sakura home finally?" she asked him, teasingly.

"Yeah." He had no idea how she knew this. Or maybe she knew he was bringing her with him, because every time she came over she had to make her something.

"Great, I'll make a feast. I haven't spoken to her in a while. I'll be expecting you," she spoke, happily, hanging up the phone on him. Looking at it oddly, he sighed placing it down.

"Women," he muttered, making his way towards three, who he still couldn't get…

L

L

Brea.

L

L

Since that fateful night at the Kinomoto's, she hadn't left her room. Instead she stayed home, dreading the day Julian would send her divorce papers. Lying on her bed, she reached down to touch her belly that was slowly making an appearance.

"They've ruined your life," she whispered, brokenly, "They've ruined our lives." She couldn't get rid of it, because her parents wouldn't allow her. And she was praying that it was Julian's so he would take her back. She would have to hold off on signing the papers for at least four and half months. "I'm going to make them pay," she promised, herself.

No one was going to be happy when she was so miserable. Getting out of bed, she walked towards her balcony doors. Standing outside, she placed her hands firmly on the railing. She grinned evilly knowing the perfect way to bring them down for good. "When I'm through, all of you will be six foot six," she promised herself, and the child growing inside her. "Even your fucking father, which ever one that is…"

Hearing herself, she laughed hysterically before breaking down in sobs…

L

L

Sakura.

L

L

Not knowing what Brea was planning on the other side of town, she was enjoying herself at Syaoran's house. When she arrived, she showered then ate the wonderful dinner prepared by Rika. Conversing with them for an hour good, she returned to Syaoran's room to rest after Rika and Alex left for work.

On his bed, she stared at her hand that was wrapped. It was probably strange for a girl who just had a nervous breakdown to be back to normal so quickly. However she felt better, crying and shouting helped to vent the emotions she built up.

Moving it around, she wondered if Syaoran thought she was sick and needed help, like her mother and sister assumed. Not in all the years she'd been alive, had she been through such hard times. It appeared to her that this year was cursed. When Syaoran walked into the room, she looked at him, turning unto her side. "I called in."

"So you're not working?" She had no idea how he could work, when one hand wasn't working to full potential.

"I'm staying home with you," he smiled, walking towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, sitting down. Although he didn't show it, he was very worried about her. Today scared the delights out of him, and it was something he never wanted to see again.

"Stuffed," she admitted, patting her belly. "Rika really knows how to feed someone." He laughed in agreement.

"She does. Do you think you'll be ready for school in the morning?" he asked her. Using her hand, she pulled him down beside her. Never in her life she needed to be comforted like how she expected him to, or maybe she'd never found the right person until she came across him.

"Only if I can walk around school with you," she told him, firmly.

"That can be arranged." Smiling, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Anything to make you happy," he whispered, before giving her another kiss.

"Anything?"

"Well anything that doesn't involve using two hands," he corrected, with a lopsided grin. Giggling, she moved to whisper something in his ear. "Sakura," he breathed, shocked. Laughing, she pulled him down to her, a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Just kiss me," she told him, instead. "That'll do for now."

"Good because I don't want to break my arm again," he chuckled, when she pulled him down to her, forgetting about her bruised hand. Breaking the kiss with a soft sigh, she grinned happily as her hand caressed his face.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she inquired, suddenly.

"When it comes to such serious emotions I don't play around. I wouldn't have told you that I loved you in the islands and here if it wasn't true," he answered, firmly, his words filled with genuineness. "Sakura, don't you believe me?" Afraid that she hurt him by asking such a question senseless anxiety overcame her.

"No!" she defended, quickly. "I was just," she sighed, looking in his eyes. "It's just that it's so hard to believe that you love me after all the things…"

"Shhh…" he hushed, silencing her. "Love doesn't discriminate, I fell in love with the Sakura I know. There is no relationship that lacks in arguments, one that did wouldn't last."

"Your parents." At that Syaoran laughed.

"Right." Sakura gave him an odd expression. "My parents told me you and I remind them of their younger selves," he admitted, shocking her.

"Are you serious?" She gave him a dubious look.

"I am. If you want I could call and have her tell you. Believe me, I was shocked as well, my parents are so mellow that it's frightening sometimes."

"I would love for us to be like that, but I still want arguments," she stated, and when he raised a brow, she smiled charmingly. "I love the make up sessions." He laughed resting beside her. "Syao?" she murmured, when he stared at the ceiling.

"Hmmm?"

"Brea's husband is divorcing her," she announced, getting his undivided attention. "She blames me, because I gave Ming the okay."

"What?"

"When I found out you were at the hospital, I also heard she was there with you. I was furious at her and my mother for keeping your whereabouts a secret. It was probably the wrong thing to do, but there's no going back now. Anyways, I believe Ming would have gone behind my back to get what she wanted. Even if I had no involvement, Brea would still blame me."

"This isn't going to end until the end of school, is it?" he sighed, sadly.

"I doubt it. That girl can hold a grudge for the longest time. She won't give up until either she wins permanently or I do." He looked at her with a serious expression. "What?"

"Sakura, promise you won't do anything else to her." Hearing that leave his lips, she frowned wondering why he would care. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like why the hell am I picking up for her," he answered, firmly. "Listen to me, if Brea had anything to do with Sara's shooting, don't you think she would try again if someone pissed her off enough?" Sakura hadn't thought about that.

"You think she's capable of murder?"

"She's capable of anything." He didn't want to scare her or anything, but he wanted her to be safe. "I don't know what I would if anything were to happen to you." She wrapped her arm tightly around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh Syaoran," she whispered, tiredly. "I promise I won't do anything to provoke her…"

Sadly for them, it was beyond that point. There was nothing that could make Brea hate them anymore than she already did. To her, Sakura had everything; popularity, freedom and the guy while she had nothing.

"Good," he sighed, running his hand through her thick tresses…

L

L

Celina.

L

L

Standing in the library, she listened to the speaker on the phone. "Yes, I know." Reaching up, she ran her hand through her hair. "No darling."

"And what am I to do about my daughter? She's pregnant and without a husband, while that bitch is running loose doing whatever she pleases," Xin hissed, from the other line. "Celina, do something!" he cried, loudly, a crash sounding from his side of the phone.

"I tried. I thought it was fine until that brat showed up," she cried, in vain, hating it when he yelled at her. Sitting on her bed, she sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make her pay!"

"Fine, I'll do something," she agreed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"You'd better. With her out of the way our daughter will be the only heiress to that bastard's company. We'll kill the only child he has. It serves her right for fucking with my baby girl's future." The determination that was present in his voice was sickening because it dealt with murdering an innocent soul.

"She will be. Won't she?" A smile dawned Celina's lips at the beautiful prospect. "Our Gwen, heiress to Kay Corp," she beamed, happily, a cold laugh leaving her lips. When she looked up, she frowned slightly seeing a familiar face in the mirror behind her.

Acting like she hadn't seen Rose, she continued with her conversation. She knew the old hag would run to Fujitaka to tell what she'd overheard. Fujitaka had her around to be a spy. She had no idea why the woman was so suspicious of her; after all, she only wanted to give her daughter what she so rightfully deserved.

She was so caught up in this whole mess that she might as well see it through. The only reason she married Fujitaka was to get her daughter the company he owned. When she got pregnant with Gwen, Xin had just married Barbara. To save herself the shame, she agreed to marry Fujitaka since as her parents and his had worked it out prior.

From the beginning, she wanted to drive Sakura mad, so that she would not able to take life any longer. The girl however proved to be stronger than she originally assumed. And the appearance of that blasted boy only added to her problems, because he made her happy. He fucked up everything. If he hadn't appeared she would have been dead already.

The day when she crashed heading home from the park, her car was tampered with. Then there was Christmas when the man attacked her, he just had to show up and play hero again. And the night she got stuck with him at his apartment, she was supposed to drive home. Her car was supposed to have died on the highway, not die at his fucking apartment.

Then today and a couple days prior, if he hadn't interfered, she would have been dead. The poison was working. She was getting weaker, and the constant argument helped in the process. When she died, it wouldn't look suspicious, because it would just seem like an act of suicide. Tapping her finger on the phone, her eyes closed momentarily. When she hung it up, she turned knowing something had to be done about Rose. "I cannot possibly allow her to tell Fujitaka. No that won't work at all," she murmured, walking out of the room...

L

L

L

And so the plot thickens…


	30. Devil in Disguise

L

L

Chap. 30: "Devil in disguise…"

L

L

Okay I'm late again, I know! And I'm so sorry! I know I can never apologize enough, right? But anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Tonight is my prom, ya'll pray that I have some fun! I'll update again in a couple of days.

I'm sorry again…

L

L

Today was just like any other in Royal Heights, except a very peculiar event was about to take place. Rose had disappeared for two days, and no one had been able to find her. It was the strangest thing. After the authorities questioned her, Sakura placed a reward for anyone who could help in finding her beloved nanny.

She hadn't been able to reach her father, because he was out of town on business, and was due to return today. However, she wouldn't get a chance to see him, because someone else would beat her to it. When Fujitaka exited his jet, his lawyer was right at his side carrying a black briefcase, the contents unknown to the world.

L

Both got into his limousine, and it drove off heading towards the Kinomoto estate. He'd receive the message from Rose, and it was an urgent one. Yet he hadn't told a soul, for he wanted information like this to remain a secret until the time was right. "We'll have a brief stop at the office, before heading to the estate" he told, Chan Jung, his most trusted lawyer.

"Hai sir," Jung replied, his briefcase resting on his lap. When the building came into view, they waited until the door opened before they exited. Jung stepped out first, soon after Fujitaka followed him. It was noon so the walkway was filled with many people.

The doors to Kinomoto Corp welcomed them as they walked towards it, cutting through the thick line of passersby. Jung knew not what happened nor did Fujitaka, but in the midst of everyone a loud crash sounded that sent panic surging through the crowd.

Instantly people scrambled, trampling over each other to get away from the unknown source. Jung was hauled to the ground under the weight of Fujitaka, who cried out in gruesome pain. Looking up, Jung noticed the suspicious figure pushing rapidly through the panicking people.

He knew not why he felt such an ominous aura from that person, for everyone around him was acting the same. It was just something about that person that sent shivers through his spine. Only when he felt something warm seeping through his fingers, did he look down to notice blood soaking into the ground.

Fujitaka had been shot…

L

L

St. Mary's…

L

L

Even though Sakura promised Syaoran they would go to school the next day, she worked to convince him to stay home with her. School was the last thing on her mind, she just wanted to spend time with the man she loved, and it was he.

The following day when they did arrive, it was fashionably late, and not a soul was present in the halls. Separating to head to class, they shared an intimate lip lock followed by another, before reluctantly going on their way.

Sitting in class, Sakura tapped her pencil on the table. Today was the only day she didn't have lunch with Syaoran. And she hated it because they promised each other they would come forward with their relationship. Waiting until the end of the school day was driving her absolutely mad. "Miss Kinomoto, can you please answer the question?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, not realizing how odd she sounded to people. Seeing the shocked expression on the professor's face, she finally took notice of how polite she was just now. "I wasn't listening," she told him, biting down the rude remark that was threatening. The English teacher would have scolded anyone else for not listening, but having Sakura show manners to him, was so frighteningly satisfying that he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Very well, Kira, please," he asked, another student, when the phone started to ring. "Hold on for a moment," he told her, heading for it. Picking it up, he answered, "Hello?" He listened. "Yes, she's in this class." His eyes looked at the ground. "Right away." Hanging up, he looked at Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, the principal would like to have a word with you," he announced.

"Okay."

"You may take your belongings," he told her, when she went to leave them. Looking at him oddly, she did as she was told. The first thing that popped into her mind was that Rosy had been found. Gathering her things, she left the room, and made her way to the office.

Coming to the door, she noticed how everyone looked at her strangely. "You can go right in," the secretary told her, the woman's voice held a shaky tone. Ignoring it, and pushing down the nervousness that stirred in her soul, she headed to the principal's office.

Like usual, she opened it without knocking. "You wanted to see me?" she grinned, but it faltered greatly noticing the worried look on his face.

"Sakura," Palumbo spoke, softly, getting out of his chair. "Please, have a seat." He gestured towards the chair on his right.

"Why? I didn't do anything," She laughed, amusedly. "I know you're eager to get rid of me, so I've decided to lay off for a while," she explained, defensively.

"It has nothing to do with that." And he wished it had, because this was news he didn't want to deliver to a student. "Sakura, your father is in the hospital."

"What?" she cried, in horror. "Is he okay?" The man's throat convulsed, watching all the color drain from her face.

"I don't know," he admitted, truthfully.

"What happened?" When the door opened, a very familiar police officer entered the room.

"He was shot this morning." Sakura had to hold unto the chair, in order to prevent herself from collapsing to the ground.

"Oh no." She shook her head, feeling her eyes burn with tears. Yoshimoto looked at her knowing the bad news was going to get worse.

"We've also found Rose." When her haunted eyes moved to his, she knew that Rosy was no longer alive. And this was probably the worst day of her life; she didn't know how it could be topped. Choking back a horrified cry, she ran for the door trying not to burst into tears…

L

Syaoran.

L

Not knowing what was happening to Sakura, Syaoran laid on the grass, listening to the happy chatter of Clare and Dan. To him, the world seemed endless with possibilities and then some. Absently, he wondered how his friends would react when they found out who his new girlfriend was. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Clare asked Syaoran, sensing that his mind was wandering again.

"Just look at the look you received. He's nowhere near earth," Dan teased. Laughing, Syaoran sat up. "I've noticed that you've seen a little distracted as of late. Is everything okay?"

"It's good. I can say that it hasn't been better." A grin formed upon his lips.

"That I can agree with. You know the Royalties have been a little less active as of late. Sometimes I find myself wondering if they are plotting something sinister." Clare shivered, from the ungodly thought hoping her instincts weren't correct.

"I doubt it," Syaoran assured. After waiting for his friends to respond, but hearing nothing, he looked at them noticing something towards the school caught their attention. It was only when the person was close enough that he noticed who it was.

"What did you do now?" Dan asked, shrinking back in fear like Clare, when they noticed it was Sakura. Unlike them, another type of worry filled Syaoran. He had a feeling something was very wrong. People in the schoolyard were drawn to her form, heading towards them.

And the royalties present were getting ready to strike if Sakura needed any kind of help. When she was close, she started to run, and he got to his feet. "Sakura," he said, to himself, in a whisper. He got a glimpse of her face before her arms were wrapped tightly around him.

The force, with which she hit him, sent him falling to the ground. People in the yard were stunned; Dan and Clare being so close felt faintish. This was the weirdest scene in the whole world, well not the world but to those in St. Mary it was a major one. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving her back. Only tears greeted him, her face looking haunted. "What's wrong?" he cried, desperately, when she didn't answer him.

"Rosy," she told him, and she didn't have to say anymore because he already knew. "And my father." The last came out in a whisper. "He's in the hospital."

"Is he?"

"No." She shook her head vigorously. Reaching up, he wiped her tears away, oblivious to the shocked expressions his friends held. "It's going to be okay," he soothed, and she nodded her head, eating up everything he said to her. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Didn't want to go with the officer, and I can't possibly drive myself." He was glad that she came looking for him. Together they stood up, but Syaoran was still holding her. He was shaken by the news she just delivered.

"Don't worry, I'll take you." He didn't want her being alone, especially when her mother and sister might also be present. Turning, he looked at his friends, a sad smile touching his lips, when he saw the petrified looks they held. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dan gulped, shaking his head. Syaoran smiled faintly at them, before leaving with Sakura. They ignored the looks they received from people they passed. This would no doubt be the talk of the school until the very last day of the year.

L

Before they made it to the doors, Jack, Kenji and two other guys intercepted them. Kenji had a really pissed look on his face. He was furious; people seeing Sakura and Syaoran together so openly would ruin his reputation. "What the fuck is going on?" Sakura looked at him angrily, tears already drying on her face. "I said…"

"Listen, get the hell out of the way. This really isn't the time," Syaoran told him, bitingly.

"You have no fucking right talking to me or holding my girlfriend like that," he cursed, stepping dangerously towards the couple. He took into no consideration the state Sakura was in; he cared about nothing but himself.

"Yeah, get away from her now," Jack continued, haltingly.

"You!" Sakura hissed, coldly, her eyes blazing with anger. "Scum loving whore, the next time I see you, you'd better not be wearing that fucking jacket!" she cried, loudly, making sure everyone heard her words clearly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's past due that you paid for Sara's pain. Kenji, Tommy and Greg…" She looked at the three, who was standing behind Jack. "Make sure it's gone or you three will be joining him," she ordered, tightly, showing her hidden nature. "Is that clear?"

"You can't take this away from me!" Jack spat, in disgust, scorn tingeing his words. "If anyone should be kicked out it's fucking you for dating such a lowlife!" he accused, boldly. The rest of the Royalties gathered around them. This was not the day for Jack to be challenging her authority, and she was going to make him regret it. "Isn't that right?"

Ming and Tina appeared behind Syaoran and Sakura, each standing on her side. Most of the cheerleading team, most of the girls and some guys were on Sakura's side. "You and no one have any fucking say in who I want to fuck! No one could stop you from fondling Brea!" she hissed, in response, wanting to go see her father but this asshole was holding her up. "Now you listen to me, you mother fucker. If you and those behind you, don't get the hell out of my way right now, not only will you be thrown out, but don't even consider walking," she threatened, but Jack laughed in her face.

"Your threats don't mean anything anymore," he spoke, bitingly.

"Threats?" Sakura cried, her hand gripping Syaoran's tightly. "Believe me, it's no threat. Do you think I would allow someone like you to kick me off my throne, without making you and those around you pay?" She glanced over them. "All of you know how I got here, and believe me I would do it again. And it wouldn't matter that we're friends. I would threat you just like the Morimoto scum I wiped all over the floor." She took a deep breath. "The last thing any of you want to do is cross me, now either you step down or get the fuck out!"

"She can't do anything!" Jack told those behind him. "She's gotten soft!"

"Asagura, if you don't get out of my face right now…" she paused, not continuing. Instead, an awful smile touched her lips, and her emeralds turned icy. "Okay," she sighed, her voice lowering, anger seeping from her form. "Okay, Tina, Ming." She turned from Jack. "I have to go to the hospital. If these fools don't back down, you know what to do. Jack is permanently removed!"

"Done," Tina told her, inclining her head. "Call me."

"I will." Turning, Sakura didn't look at Jack. Holding unto her boyfriend's hand, she and Syaoran exited leaving the group looking at them. When they disappeared through the doors, Jack's steely expression turned to Ming and Tina.

"So you're going against your boyfriends for her?" he inquired, pointing at Greg and Tommy, who were standing behind him loyally. "Do you think she would give up her lousy toy for you?"

"No one is on trial except for you Jack. Fucking keep it that way," Ming hissed, coldly, not even thinking about her boyfriend. "Anyone who goes against Sakura is no longer a friend or companion of mine," she informed, clenching her fists. "Now, how about we continue with the real issue?"

"I'm giving you one last chance," Tina continued, looking at the guys behind Jack. "Walk away from him, and we'll forget all about this," she spat, bitingly. "Do you really want to be the first in your family to be kicked out because of stupidity? You're so close, so very close to making it out of here. Why fuck up now?"

"Ming," Tommy said, softly, looking at the woman he loved.

"You decide. I've made my mind up," she told him, but her look, pleadingly told him to change his mind. He was the first to move away from jack.

"Get back behind me. Can't you see she's just using you?" Jack hissed, grabbing Tommy's shoulder. He just shrugged his hand off, and stood behind Ming resting his hands on her shoulders. Jack watched as his group started to fall apart with just Tommy leaving. Finally there was only one person standing beside him, and it was his best friend Kenji. He looked at him wondering if he would leave as well.

"Sorry man, parents would freak," Kenji told him, walking away as well. This left Jack standing all by himself, with no one to back him up.

"Take off the jacket," Tina ordered, coldly.

"Never!"

"Fine," Ming grinned, knowing she had been waiting for this for a very long time. "Boys, take it off," she ordered, the guys who were once standing behind Jack. "Now." She looked at Kenji, who hadn't moved. "That includes you." Kenji's jaw was clenched so tightly, that she could see his muscle pulsing.

"Right," Kenji hissed, leading the guys towards Jack…

L

L

Hospital.

L

L

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was directed to the quarters of her father. He'd made it out of surgery, but hadn't woken up. Surprisingly, her mother and sister hadn't arrived as yet, and it was a good thing for her. It meant she could have him all to herself. "Oh father," she whispered, caressing his hair lovingly. "What are the chances of him waking up?"

"There's no reason he shouldn't," the doctor told her, softly. "The surgery was perfect. All we can do now is wait for him to open his eyes." She wasn't very good at waiting, but now she hadn't a choice. "I need to check up on another patient."

"Okay." When he left her, she stood there looking at her father in silence. How could someone be so cold? Holding back tears, she pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, praying that he would wake up. She couldn't lose him; if he were to pass away, she wouldn't have a parent to fall back on. "Please, you need to wake up for me," She begged, brokenly, tears slipping through her eyes.

Hearing movement behind her, she turned; a frown touched her lips staring at her mother and sister. "Well now look at who is here," Gwen snared, walking towards the bed. "Do you think you have any right to be here?"

"I have every right. Somehow I believe he would rather me than you two," Sakura snapped, hatefully, showing her distaste towards them.

"Didn't I tell you that you're cursed to lose everyone you love?" Celina said, firmly, stepping beside her husband's bed. "You almost lost Sara, now Rosy's gone, hopefully you won't take my husband as well," She hissed, cruelly, not looking at Sakura.

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?"

"Yes. He stopped at the office because of you!" Celina cried, angrily, turning a devastated face towards Sakura. "He wanted to pick up a gift for you."

"You're lying!"

"I have no reason to lie," Celina said, her voice lowering with disdain. "Because of you, my husband is on his death bed." She caressed his head lovingly. "My poor beloved Fujitaka. What are you still doing here? Get out!"

"That's right. You're not needed here," Gwen continued, looking at the woman she hated with all her heart. Scowling icy blue poles turned towards Sakura. "Everything you touch goes bad. If I were you, I would be afraid to get close to anyone," she snared, continuing her mother's cruel remarks. When Sakura turned, and hurried out of the room, she looked at her mother both sharing the same smile.

L

Syaoran

L

"Is everything okay?"

"The doctor said he would be fine. He just hasn't woken up," Syaoran told his mother, leaning against the wall. "I don't know what's going on. I feel as if I'm stuck in a sick movie."

"Not a movie, their reality. Syaoran, I'm worried about you," he smiled, faintly, hearing his mother's scared tone. "Please, be careful."

"Mother, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine," he assured, knowing Sakura was the one feeling lost not he.

"I would suggest the two of you leave Royal Heights, but I doubt she would want to leave her father. Did the police say anything?"

"Nothing, tonight he's going to meet us at my place. There he'll give us some information," he answered, looking down the hall. He went to turn his head away, when Sakura walked around the corner, seeming very distraught. "I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Very well." Hanging up the phone, he watched his girlfriend walk towards him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, when she stopped in front of him. She looked down not answering his question. "Sakura?"

"He's fine, I just want to leave." He was surprised at her change in mood. "Please…"

"Yeah, we'll leave right now."

L

Yoshimoto.

L

Placing all the files he had on Sara's, Akiko's, Rosy's and Fujitaka's case, he stared at them knowing there was a connection. "What am I missing?" he whispered, sitting behind his desk. It wasn't every day a girl was shot, the killer killing herself right after, then a couple months later a wealthy entrepreneur is almost shot to death, and one of his workers shows up dead.

It would have been different if all of them weren't related, but everyone involved knew each other very well. Frowning, he rested his hand on Akiko's file, she was the one who started this, and her death somehow triggered a lot. When his door opened, he looked at his partner. "I think I just found something," he said, making his way towards him.

"What?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, it seems that she's gotten into a lot of accidents lately. And every time there was something wrong with her car," he informed, taking a seat opposite Yoshimoto. "We didn't find this out earlier because it was never thought to be intentional. According to her mother, Sakura's a very reckless young woman."

"I wish I could figure out what was going on. Couple weeks ago, the boyfriend almost killed himself riding his bike, now this."

"There's something cooking, and it's going to be our job to find out what." Yoshimoto knew he was telling the truth. They had to figure out what was really going on before it got any worse. Right now the two main families were the Morimoto's and Kinomoto's.

L

L

Later.

L

L

Sitting on the floor, Sakura searched through her bag. Pulling open a compartment, she found herself staring at a pack of cigarettes. She couldn't remember the last time she had a cigarette. Staring at the pack, she looked at the bathroom where Syaoran was taking a shower.

Picking it up, she grabbed her car keys, and headed for the door knowing she had to get away even if it was just for a while. She knew the words her mother spoke to her at the hospital weren't true, but she couldn't get it from her mind.

What if she was right in some sick way? Was she destined to lose everyone she loved? Getting into her car, she started it up, and pulled off heading to the only place she could relax. Thoughts of her hurting Syaoran or anyone else she loved scared the hell out of her.

With nervous hands, she lit a cigarette, before rolling the window down. Driving down the street, she turned off her cell phone. Syaoran would be upset with her, but he had to understand that she just needed to get away for a while.

L

Syaoran.

L

Stepping out of the bathroom, he glanced around his room only to find it empty. Wondering where his girlfriend wandered off, he headed for his room door. Alex and Rika weren't home so it was fine for him to walk around in only a towel.

Heading down the hall, he listened to the eerie silence that filled the apartment. "Sakura?" he called, only to receive no answer. "Sakura?" he called, again, but there was no answer. Standing in the empty apartment, he started to worry wondering where she went.

Turning around abruptly, he headed to his room to dress. Entering, he picked up his phone and dialed her number only to get her answering machine. "Shit," he whispered, getting clothing as he searched for Tina's number from previous calls.

Finding it, he dialed praying Sakura would be with her. Puling a shirt over his head, he listened to it ring, before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Tina, it's Syaoran," he said, knowing she was wondering why he of all persons would be calling her. "Is Sakura with you?" He inquired, making Tina frown slightly.

"No, I thought she was with you," she replied, speaking the words he didn't want to hear. "What's happened now?" she asked, angrily. "Did you piss her off?"

"No, I came out of the shower and she was gone. I called her cell phone, but there was no answer," he explained, pulling on his pants. "I think she turned it off." Buckling it, he hurried to the front door to see if her car was in the parking lot.

"Shit, I'll call Ming. Try calling her again."

"Okay," he said, before hanging up. Dialing Sakura's number, he stepped unto the asphalt looking at the parking space that was empty. Frowning, he stood there hoping she hadn't done anything stupid. "God Sakura," he whispered, getting her voice mail again. "Sakura, please call me back right away. I'm worried about you," he spoke, before hanging up.

Turning, he walked back to the apartment to wait on Tina's call. He had no one else to call because he didn't know a lot of Sakura's friends. If Tina couldn't help him, he would know that something was definitely wrong…

L

L

Two hours later.

L

L

While Syaoran and her friends were freaking out in Royal Heights, she was pulling through the gates of Nadeshiko's ranch. Driving towards the house, she didn't know how she ended up here. Originally she got unto the road to head for Tina's house. Instead of pulling off when her turn came, she continued driving down the road, until she ended up on the freeway heading towards Tomoeda.

Stopping in front of the house, she stared at the lights inside hoping her visit wouldn't be an inconvenience. Turning her car off, she got out and walked towards the home feeling like it was calling for her. Pressing the doorbell, she waited for someone to answer. When it opened, she found herself staring at Nadeshiko, whose hair was wrapped atop her head, covered with some kind of substance.

"Sakura," Nadeshiko spoke, in surprise, staring at the girl in front of her.

"Good night, I hope I'm not interrupting," she smiled, softly.

"Oh no, please come in. Sara and Touya should be back soon. They went to the store," she told Sakura, allowing her passage into the house.

"Oh, so she's getting used to her wheelchair?" she asked, when Nadeshiko closed the door behind her.

"Yeah. She's still working hard though." Together, they headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she offered, when Sakura took a seat at the island.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. Nadeshiko could feel that something was wrong by the expression on the girl's face.

"Is Syaoran in town as well?" she inquired, having thought he didn't allow her to go anywhere alone.

"No," she answered, surprising Nadeshiko. "Please, I would like it if no one knew I was here," she admitted, in a tired voice.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" Hearing such distress, and seeing it on Sakura's face made her very concerned. "I'm always here to be of help."

"My father is in the hospital," she started, before she could stop herself. "Someone shot him, and he's still unconscious," she spoke, tears flooding her eyes. Nadeshiko gasp in alarm, feeling her heart break hearing the news Sakura just delivered.

"Dear god, is he going to be okay?"

"He is, but he won't wake up. I'm so worried." She reached up to wipe her tears away. Looking at Nadeshiko, her sight became blurred. "I don't know what to do. My mother says that I cause everyone I love pain. And it seems to be so," she continued, not able to stop herself from talking. She didn't know that every word she spoke tore at Nadeshiko's heart.

"Oh it's not true. What a very cruel thing to say," Nadeshiko soothed, opening her arms. Taking her offer, Sakura hugged her tightly feeling so safe as if her father or Syaoran was hugging her. "Anyone who says such a horrible thing shouldn't be listened to," she informed, rubbing Sakura's back in a motherly gesture.

"What if she's telling the truth?" she asked, the woman, who was holding her as if she were her very own child. "What if I'm cursed to cause those I love pain?" she choked, brokenly, her hold not loosening on Nadeshiko.

"Sakura, listen to me carefully," Nadeshiko's voice was firm. "You aren't cursed. Celina is a horrible witch, who doesn't deserve to have a daughter like you," she spoke, firmly, before she could stop herself. Hearing the mention of her mother's name Sakura moved back.

"How do you know her name?" she asked Nadeshiko, who knew she'd gotten a bit carried away.

"Sara mentioned her," she lied, quickly.

"Oh." She reached out to wipe Sakura's tears away. Sakura's eyes closed momentarily at the loving contact.

"She doesn't deserve to have you as a daughter." Staring into Sakura's eyes, she could see that the girl was very troubled. It scared her because she knew she shouldn't have allowed that horrible woman to grow her baby. Her heart broke for she made a horrible mistake years ago when she gave her daughter up, and now she could see the consequence of her actions. "Don't take any of her words to heart."

"I try not to," she told Nadeshiko, wondering what came over her.

"Good," she smiled, when the front door opened and closed.

"We're home!" Touya called. A moment later, he appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh, hello Sakura," he smiled, pushing Sara's wheelchair in front of him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sara asked her, in a surprised voice. She hadn't known she was coming down for a visit.

"Hello Touya," Sakura greeted, before looking at her friend. "I thought I would come to see how you were doing," she informed, making Sara laugh.

"Well, you could have called instead of taking the trouble to drive all the way down here," she informed, happily. "I'm glad you're here though."

"Good," Sakura smiled, because she didn't know how long she was going to hang out with her.

"I'm going to get the rest of the groceries," Touya said, excusing himself.

"I should wash this out of my hair. Sara, are you and Touya still going to the spring festival?" Nadeshiko inquired, softly, having grown fond of the girl in front of her.

"Yes, and now Sakura can come along," Sara beamed, happily.

"That's good. After I get this out of my hair, I'll help you get ready," Nadeshiko spoke, before leaving the girls alone.

"Come, let's go out back," Sara told Sakura, turning around in her chair. Following behind her friend, she remembered going through the hall in order to reach the back. Going through the door, she held the screen open for her friend. "So, why did you really run all the way out here?" she asked Sakura, who sat on the railing, and stared off into the yard.

"My father is in the hospital. He was shot." Sara's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "They don't know who did it, and he hasn't woken up," she continued, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god, Sakura," Sara said, reaching for her hand. "I'm so sorry"

"I know," Sakura sighed, sadly. "I didn't know where to run. Things have been so weird you know." She held back tears not wanting to get emotional. "It's like everything's falling apart around me, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I know how you feel." Sara caressed her hand affectionately. "But you know what I've noticed?" she murmured, getting Sakura's attention. "If you get away, just run away with someone you know, then things will start looking up. At home I felt like I was being suffocated, but out here, out here is another story," she concluded, in a faint voice. "Out here is a totally different world."

"Maybe I do need to get away. Getting out of school will give me just that," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "I'm glad things are looking up for you." She looked at her friend with affection.

"Thank you. Now are you going to prom?" she inquired, mischievously.

"Nope. Actually Syaoran and I finally got out in the open with our relationship," she informed, getting a surprised look from Sara. "I know it's going to be weird when we return to school."

"I have no doubt, and how did everyone take it?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to have a meeting; I just know that Jack is no longer a Royalty. I kicked him out," she informed, making Sara's face brighten. "Took far too long."

"Doesn't matter, as long as he's out."

"Good."

"So where's Syaoran?" Sara inquired, finding it odd that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oh well." Sakura fidgeted, making Sara sigh with a sad expression.

"You just took off didn't you?" Sara knew Sakura had a really bad habit of running away when she felt overwhelmed. She was glad her friend decided to drive here, instead of leaving the country like she usually did.

"Well yeah, I just needed to get away," she admitted, shamefacedly.

"He's going to be worried Sakura. I can picture him freaking out as you did when you couldn't find him. Call him. I don't believe you want to give him a heart attack," Sara spoke, surprising Sakura. She had never heard her friend speak so openly about someone's feelings, especially someone likes her boyfriend. "I have changed. Don't look at me that way."

"I'm sorry," Sakura, laughed, caressing Sara's cheek. "Oh Sara. You're the better out of the whole lot," she whispered, in a sincere voice.

"Don't change the subject. At least call to tell him you're okay."

"Fine."

"Good. Treasure having someone caring about you so deeply." Sakura smiled knowing her friend was telling the very truth. "Go use the phone."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sakura walked away, leaving Sara staring at the clear night heavens. When the screen door opened, she looked at Touya, who walked towards her.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against the railing beside her.

"Hey, are we still going to the festival?" she asked, cutely. He smiled glancing at her glowing expression.

"If you still want to," he answered, when she caught him staring at her. She didn't know what the attraction between them was. It was confusing because she spent most of her days with him, when he wasn't at the hospital. He understood her more than her friends, and it was scary because she'd never met someone like him before.

"I do. Can Sakura come along?" she inquired, wondering if it would be a problem.

"Yeah, definitely."

L

Inside.

L

Sakura rested against the counter, listening to Syaoran's phone continuously ring. Frowning, she wondered why he wasn't answering the phone. When the answering machine picked up, she sighed wondering if he was out looking for her.

Hanging up the phone, she decided that she would call him again in a few minutes. She turned when Nadeshiko entered the room. "I thought you were dyeing your hair?" she smiled, noticing her hair was the same ebony black.

"I did," Nadeshiko told her, with a smile. "Black isn't my natural color," she informed, surprising Sakura.

"What color is your hair?" she inquired, when Nadeshiko took a seat.

"Like yours," she informed, shocking the younger girl in front of her.

"Really?" She remembered Syaoran telling her that Nadeshiko was from English decent. It was probably why she had such hair color.

"Yeah. I like black hair though, it's more me," she smiled, making her way towards the sink. "So are you planning on staying the night?" she inquired, when Touya and Sara entered the kitchen.

"I don't really know. I don't want to be gone for too long. I kindda left in a hurry," she admitted. She knew Syaoran would be angry with her for running off, but he would understand after she explained to him.

"Well I hope it's for a while, because I'm taking you to the spring festival. Please, you must go," Sara spoke, in a pleading tone. "Nadeshiko is going to dress me up in a beautiful kimono." Giving Sakura her best look, she knew her friend would not be able to say no.

"Very well," Sakura agreed, deciding that she might as well spend some time with her friend before returning home. She would however call Syaoran to make him know she was fine. "Let me try calling Syaoran again…"

L

L

Tokyo.

L

L

Syaoran's apartment was filled with a deafening silence. There were hardly any lights on, and in the dimly lit living room, Syaoran sat waiting patiently for Sakura to walk through the door so that he could have his chance to rant and rave about her carelessness.

His eyes flew to the phone, when it started to ring. Scrambling for it, he answered quickly. "Hello?" He hadn't even bothered to look at the caller I.D.

"Syaoran." Hearing her voice made him feel like a whole building had been lifted from his shoulders. "Are you there?" Sakura asked, hearing silence ensue.

"Yeah, yeah," he got out, catching himself. "Where the hell are you?" he cried, angrily, jumping from the sofa. "Sakura, do you have any idea how worried you had everyone?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling regret for not leaving him a note or anything. "Listen, I'm fine."

"Where are you?" He dropped to the sofa knowing there was no point in arguing with her. It wouldn't do any good, besides she wasn't even here.

"With Sara, I'm going to stay until tomorrow. That's not a problem, is it?" He wanted her to come back right away, but knew it wouldn't be fair to her. And it was getting late, he surely didn't want her driving all the way back by herself. "Is it?"

"No, it's not. Just don't ever leave like that again."

"I won't, I love you."

"Love you too," he repeated, feeling at peace. "When do you plan on coming home?"

"Before lunch."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, night."

"Night." Hanging up, he sank in the sofa. Staring at the wall opposite him, he sighed dialing Tina's number. Getting up, he knew telling them Sakura was fine would make them able to relax for the rest of the night…

L

L

Later.

L

L

Sitting in the back of Touya's car, Sakura thought about the events of the night. She had a lot of fun at the festival, but it was during that time she noticed something was going on between her friend and her supposed doctor.

Never had she seen Sara so genuinely happy in the company of someone. Her laughter came more than usual, and it felt so real that it was frightening. It appeared to her that not only was Sara healing from her horrible accident, but her soul was also undergoing its very own transformation. "Sakura?" Hearing her name, she looked at her friend, when the car pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, opening the car door.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sara inquired, when Touya got out and walked to her door.

"Very much," she grinned, before getting out of the car. The festival she enjoyed a lot, but in the company of Sara and Touya made she miss Syaoran very much. She even had the pleasure of bumping into Syaoran's family. Even though they knew what was going on in Tokyo, they like usual made her feel at home with them.

She followed the couple up to the house, and opened the door for Touya. Slipping in behind them, she listened to their soft voices that were engaged in conversation. Closing the door, she rested upon it, watching them disappear up the stairs. Her friend was falling in love with her doctor; this would not go well with her family at all. "Oh Sara," she whispered, before making her way up.

Coming to the door, she stopped watching Touya, who was bent down in front of Sara, who was sitting on her bed. A smile touched Sara's lips, before his hand caressed hers gently. "Good night then," Touya spoke, standing up.

"Right," Sara smiled, staring into his eyes.

"Goodnight Touya," Sakura spoke, when he turned to her.

"Night, Sakura."

When he left, Sakura closed the room door, before walking towards her friend to help her undress. In silence, she did what was needed of her before helping Sara comfortably in bed. After changing into a pair of Sara's pajamas, she sat on the foot of the bed. Turning her head, she gazed out the window. "What are you thinking about?" Sara inquired, breaking her daydream.

"Just thinking how much I would love to have a house like this," she answered, turning her attention to Sara.

"I love it here as well," Sara continued, moving her finger slowly over her blanket. "It'll be a shame when I have to leave," she murmured, but Sakura wondered if she only meant the house.

"Will Touya return to Royal Heights after you're cured?"

"I don't know." Her voice held a bit of sadness.

"Sara, I don't mean to pry or anything, but do you have feelings for him?" Sakura inquired, softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Sara's eyes widened, in surprise. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing left her lips.

"I—I really don't know. He's just so wonderful," she answered, before pausing. She looked away from Sakura's inquisitive eyes. "Even if I did, he only looks at me as a patient," was her conclusion, after a moment. "Only a patient."

"Oh Sara." Resting beside her friend, she hugged her when she moved towards her. "I can tell he has feelings for you. It's obvious," she said, in a comforting tone.

"How do you know that?"

"Well Syaoran told me," Sakura grinned. She laughed seeing surprise in Sara's poles. "But that's just between you and I."

"Okay," she agreed, happily. "What did he say when you told him you were staying?"

"He said he loved me. And wanted to know what time I was coming home," she answered, thinking about her wonderful boyfriend who was sleeping alone in Royal Heights. Lifting her hand, she looked at her promise ring. Sara noticed it was new, but didn't say anything about it.

"He's awesome isn't he?"

"He is." They stared at the ceiling, one thinking of the man, who was asleep across the hall, and the other of the man, who was alone miles away.

"If I had someone like him, I wouldn't be in bed with you right now," Sara joked. This made Sakura laugh, slowly finding that she wanted to go home. "I'd be nestled in the warmth of his arms."

"Would you now?"

"I would…"

L

L

Royal Heights…Kinomoto Residence

L

It was late in the night, when Gwen's car pulled to a stop in front of her home. Closing her door, she headed towards the house and entered. Glancing around the deserted hallway, she was about to walk off, when she heard something crash in one of the rooms off to the side. Curious, she headed in the direction wondering if it was one of the helpers.

Passing the library, she continued on her way seeing no one inside. It was when she came upon her father's office that she stopped. Opening the door, she was surprised to find her mother sitting behind his desk. When her presence was noticed, Celina smiled. "Gwen, darling." She got up from behind the desk, glancing off to her right.

"Mother, what are you doing up so late?" she inquired, making her way towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing child. I was just looking for a file that's all," Celina answered, meeting her. "I hadn't known you were returning home tonight."

"I hadn't planned on it, but changed my mind," Gwen answered, noticing her mother was acting very odd. Deciding not to ask anything, she smiled. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't my darling. Night," Celina replied. She smiled watching her daughter disappear. When the door closed, she looked at Xin, who got up from behind the desk. Walking towards the desk, she sighed, irritably, running her hand through her hair.

"Are you sure he kept it here?" He asked, his lover.

"I am sure. He must have moved it to his office. If it's not there, his lawyer must have it," She told him, with a frown.

"Let's hope his lawyer doesn't have it," he warned, when she rested in his arms. Wrapping them around him, she closed her eyes, heaving a sigh. "It's okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Just upset that he hasn't died. Goes to show if you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Very true." He was upset that they hadn't been able to find the document they were searching for. "I must be on my way. Tomorrow, I'll call you."

"Very well…"

L

Outside the door, Gwen moved away hearing a man's voice. She was tempted to open it, but found she couldn't bring herself to do so. Deciding to wait until this man exited the room, she went towards the parlor to hide. She wanted to see whom her mother was hiding behind those doors. Then she would have to find out what was going on behind her back…

L

Across town…

L

It was like she couldn't make her mind up. Sakura had come to that conclusion on her way home from Tomoeda. Opening the apartment door, she entered and closed it gently behind her. Removing her shoes, she headed quietly towards her boyfriend's room.

Still dressed in her borrowed pajamas, she slowly opened Syaoran's door. Slipping through, she closed it, and smiled at his form lying comfortably in the bed. Tiptoeing towards him, she smiled removing her shirt. Going to drop it on the floor, she paused seeing a second body in the bed. "Syaoran," she whispered, in shock, not believing this. "Syaoran!" she cried, loudly, making the couple in the bed jump, waking up.

When the girl laid eyes on her, she screamed in fright. Her boyfriend jumped up, and shouted in surprise. Sakura just stood there in disbelief, staring at the girl, who oddly resembled. "Brea…"

L

L

L

L

Sara, Tina and Ming are Sakura's best friends.

Kenji, Jack are Sakura's sort of ex-boyfriends.

Brea, Kiki are Sakura and her friends' enemies. Brea's still pregnant, and Julian still dumped her!

Akiko shot Sara months ago. And killed herself.

Justin and JulianTakahashi, Justin and Tina are dating, and Julian is getting a divorce from Brea.

Celina is still plotting against Sakura, with Xin, Brea's father. Gwen is still a bitch, Sakura's fake sister.

Fujitaka got shot last chapter, and is still in the hospital.

Touya and Sara are still growing forever closer, she still can't walk all that good.

And Nadeshiko will be coming forward with her secret in the following chapters.

Avalon is Fujitaka's doctor, and Nadeshiko's cousin.

And Yoshimoto is still the detective on Sara's and now Fujitaka's case.

If I missed anyone please don't be afraid to tell me. I had to read the whole story over just to catch up, because I had forgotten some things. Kindda sad, huh?


	31. The Finishing Touch

L

L

Chap. 31: "The Finishing Touch."

L

L

I know I've been gone for months now, and seriously I didn't mean to just fall off the face of the world, it just kindda happened. Anyway, this time around, I'm going to finish this story, believe me. All the chapters are prepped and ready to upload.

There are three more to go after this one, or maybe just two depending on how things go.

Sara, Tina and Ming** are Sakura's best friends. **

Kenji, Jack** are Sakura's sort of ex-boyfriends.**

Brea, Kiki are** Sakura and her friends' enemies. Brea's still pregnant, and Julian still dumped her! **

Akiko** shot Sara months ago. And killed herself. **

Justin and JulianTakahashi**, Justin and Tina are dating, and Julian is getting a divorce from Brea.**

Celina** is still plotting against Sakura, with **Xin, Brea's father**. Gwen is still a bitch, Sakura's fake sister.**

Fujitaka** got shot last chapter, and is still in the hospital. **

Touya** and **Sara** are still growing forever closer, she still can't walk all that good. **

**And **Nadeshiko** will be coming forward with her secret in the following chapters.**

Avalon** is Fujitaka's doctor, and Nadeshiko's cousin.**

**And **Yoshimoto** is still the detective on Sara's and now Fujitaka's case. **

If I missed anyone please don't be afraid to tell me. I had to read the whole story over just to catch up, because I had forgotten some things. Kindda sad, huh?

L

L

L

When the girl laid eyes on her, she screamed in fright. Her boyfriend jumped up, and shouted in surprise. Sakura stood there in disbelief, staring at the girl, who oddly resembled. "Brea…" In horror, Sakura screamed covering herself. "Oh, I'm sorry," she cried, clenching her eyes tightly shut. "Shit," she cursed, noticing it wasn't her boyfriend or Brea.

"Stacy? Chao, is everything okay?" Alex knocked on the door, from the other side. Slowly it opened, and he poked his head inside. "You guys?" Seeing Sakura, he stared at her oddly, wondering what she was doing home.

"Alex, what's going on?" Sakura asked, pulling her shirt on. She felt so embarrassed, that she couldn't bring herself to look at the couple resting in Syaoran's bed. Holding back a chuckle, he knew what Sakura must have thought when she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, standing in the doorway. "Syaoran allowed my sister and her boyfriend to stay the night. He's at work," he explained, watching her shoulders slump…

L

L

Syaoran…

L

L

With Sakura returning tomorrow, he decided he might as well go in to work. It was lonely at the apartment without her. Exiting the building with Marcus, he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "You want a ride?" Marcus offered, when they reached his car.

"Sure," Syaoran accepted, when a familiar range rover appeared. Stopping, Sakura waved happily to him. Surprised to see her, he spoke, "My ride is here. I'll see you tomorrow, thanks man." Marcus stared at the expensive truck, resting against his regular Honda.

"Yeah." Walking to the truck, he got in when Sakura climbed into the passenger side. Only after driving off, did he buckle up, and glanced at her.

"Hello to you too." Reaching over, she gave him a loving kiss when he stopped at a red light.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow," he said, when she settled into her seat.

"I changed my mind, and went home only to get a shocker. It was a good thing I hadn't completely undressed," she informed, smiling at the look he held.

"Yeah." He surely didn't want his girlfriend undressing for complete strangers. Reaching over, he took her hand in his. "I'm glad you're back though," he smiled, making her give his hand a squeeze in agreement.

"We're going to my house, since your bed is already in use," she told him, knowing he wouldn't be too comfortable with such an idea. "It'll be okay," she assured, tenderly.

"If you say so." He turned unto the road that led to Sakura's home. "Hey, promise me you'll never leave without telling me first," he stated, glancing at her. When she left, he was sure he felt the same things she did when she was unable to find him.

"I do, I'm sorry I left. I won't ever do it again," she replied, with ease. When they turned unto the road that led to her home, her thoughts drifted to her father who was spending his night in the hospital. She promised herself, she would visit him after school.

Reaching up, she held the cross he gave her tightly, saying a silent prayer to the Virgin Mary. She didn't know if God listened to her prayers, but she prayed he did. She was still numb to the fact that someone wanted him dead, when he hadn't done anything horrible.

Turning towards the trees, she tried not to get emotional. "I brought change of clothing for you," she spoke, trying to change her line of thoughts. "Nadeshiko, Sara and Touya said hello." She looked straight ahead when a car drove passes them. Turning she wondered who would be leaving her house so late in the night. "That's odd."

"Does your mother always have late visitors?"

"No." Something about that Mercedes looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. Stopping in front of the mansion, Syaoran suppressed a shudder at the gloomy feeling it held. Getting out, he closed the door and met Sakura in the front, taking his bag from her.

Holding his hand, she led him into the house, feeling a longing when Rose wasn't there to greet her. The lights were dimmed, signaling that her family was in for the night. Heading to her room, Syaoran didn't like all the mirrors that lined the hall.

Reaching Sakura's room, he entered glancing around. This was the third time he'd been in her room, and he didn't feel welcomed. Sakura latched her door behind her, and looked at him. "What's the matter?" she asked, knowing he didn't feel comfortable.

"Nothing."

"You can go ahead and shower, if you desire," she spoke, knowing she had to get him to calm down.

"Yeah." He looked at her when she turned on the bed lamps.

"Xiao Lang, please, it isn't so bad, is it?" She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. "Would you rather we go to a hotel?" He turned his eyes from the bathroom door that was fixed; having a feeling the mirror was as well.

"No, I'm fine," he smiled, walking to rest his bag down. "Really," he assured, seeing that she didn't quite believe him. He didn't like the place, but he would put up with it for her. "How are you?" he inquired, walking over to her. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, and sighed, before looking into his eyes.

"I don't know, scared I guess," she replied, when he sat beside her. "I don't know what I'll do if I were to lose him," she continued, solemnly. "God, I hope and pray that he'll wake up. I can't lose him, I can't." He drew her into his arms, and pressed a kiss to her head when she held unto him tightly.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, also praying that it would. He couldn't take it if she were to lose her father. He didn't know how he would be able to comfort her. Closing his eyes, he said a prayer to God, and anyone else that was listening…

L

L

Next Day…

L

L

It seemed that every day was a most beautiful day in Royal Heights, though its resident's lives was a mockery of it all. And as the students of St. Mary's piled through the gates for another dreadful day, seniors prayed for the fast arrival of graduation, bypassing prom that was this weekend. "She'll be here today, right?" Ming hoped, glancing at her watch.

"She'll be here. She called a meeting to speak with all the Royalties," Tina replied, putting out her cigarette. After being told by Justin that it was an awful habit, she was trying her hardest to quit. Her relationship with him was getting serious, and she was very afraid, yet eager.

"Here she is now," Ming informed, standing straight. She noticed that Sakura wasn't the one driving, it was Syaoran. "I guess today's the day," she murmured, running her hand through her hair. Tina nodded, but didn't say anything when they walked off to greet their friend.

L

Sakura stared at the building in front of her, wishing she were anywhere but here. Feeling Syaoran take her hand, she turned her head to him, and smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked, only thinking about her feelings.

"Very much." Almost losing her father, Sakura realized that she could lose those she cared about, so why waste her days with them? When he turned the car off, she leaned over to him. "Unless," her tone was teasing, causing him to chuckle.

"Not a chance," he replied, giving her a loving kiss.

"Good." Grabbing his bag and hers, he got out of the car and closed the door. Instantly Ming and Tina popped up to ask how she was doing. And as she answered their questions, Sakura held out her hand for him. Walking around the car, he took hers in a firm grasp.

"Syaoran," Ming and Tina acknowledged his presence.

"Ladies," he replied, feeling a ton of eyes on them. Sakura drew closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He knew she was enjoying herself, but he didn't like the attention as much. Sakura could feel his tension, and wanted to laugh.

"How's Sara?" Tina asked, when other Royalties started to fall into place.

"Really good," Sakura informed, happily. She looked at Renzo when he started to talk to Syaoran, the doors hauled open by those waiting for them. Entering the school, Syaoran noticed how the hall went completely dead, Sakura hardly cared.

"The meeting is set for the library," Tina told Sakura, also noticing how everyone was staring. She felt sorry for Syaoran, who wasn't used to it like them.

"Good. Xiao Lang," Sakura said, getting his attention. "See you at the pictures?"

"Yeah," he answered, looking down at her. Seeing her teasing expression, he returned it. "If before, you know where to find me," he continued so that only she could hear.

"Yep." Tiptoeing, she gave him a loving kiss, "Relax." She grinned, giving him another kiss, reaching for her bag.

"Not used to it." He caressed her face. With one last kiss, he walked off heading towards Clare and Dan, who didn't know whether to run or not. "Hey," he greeted, sounding like his usual self. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me."

"Well, you're kindda dating you know who," Clare spoke, timidly.

"And that hasn't changed me. I've been dating her for months," he informed, surprising his friends, who hadn't known.

"Are you going to take the pictures with us or her?" Dan asked, standing behind his girlfriend.

"You. Isn't that what I said I would?" He asked, closing his locker.

"Cool. We should start for class. We'll be taking pictures soon. The dean also wants you to take one as a scholar student since as you started out as one, but I personally believe it's because of the wonderful scholarship you received," Dan informed, when they started down the hall, all noticing how people moved out of their way.

"Oh." Syaoran was kind of glad he and Sakura came out with their relationship this late, because he couldn't handle all the attention he was receiving. He didn't know how she went about with so much…

L

L

Sakura…

L

L

Sitting in the library, she waited for everyone to arrive before the meeting would commence. Everyone was in silence, an uncomfortable air surrounding them. Kenji, Tommy and Greg had yet to arrive, and it was getting on Ming's nerves badly.

Glancing around the room, Sakura looked at all the pictures of the former leaders, noticing how most were guys. Glancing at her three pictures, she saw how she changed in each of them. In two she wasn't truly happy, then there was her senior picture, one taken when she was dating Syaoran. "Sakura, they've arrived," Tina stated, snapping her from her thoughts.

"You're late," Ming informed, firmly, glaring at all three of them.

"Car trouble," Kenji replied, not looking at Sakura. He knew that she and her new lover walked the halls this morning. And it pissed him off, because it made him appear to have little significance.

"Oh so now all three of you travel in the same car?" Tina continued, glaring coldly at them, including her now ex boyfriend.

"It's okay Tina, they just have to prove that they are still men," Sakura spoke up, preventing her friend from continuing. She held a calm face, showing all that she wasn't angry about anything. "Now that we're all here, let the meeting begin. Who desires to speak first." She glanced around the room,, when no one made a move to speak. "Come now, it's time to vent," she urged, voice growing firm.

In the middle of the room a guy stood. "My group," he started, looking at Sakura. "My Queen, believe your interest in this Li Syaoran will cause trouble," he continued, speaking what bothered everyone, but many was afraid to say.

"How so?" Sakura asked, when Ming's gum popped.

"Well…" She shifted under the gaze of all three of them. "He's a…nobody," he whispered, the last word so Sakura could hardly here, but she had a pretty good idea what left his lips.

"Speak up," Tina ordered, bitingly.

"I know what he said," Sakura informed, gently. She knew they wouldn't accept him because he wasn't like them, but he had more values than most of them. "And to answer your question, that is why I'm with him," she stated, firmly. Kenji clenched his fist tightly, trying to hold back his anger. "He's not like us."

"So you're saying that we're not good enough for you?" Kenji spat, unable to control himself. "Is he, this poor man, better than us?" He was trying to get the others to move to his side. "My Queen."

"He's not better than any of you," Sakura answered, sharply. She had many friends in this group, and they would do anything for each other. "He's better for me, as an individual." People started to whisper amongst themselves hearing her.

"You're getting weak," Kenji hissed, not hiding what he felt for Sakura.

"You're just pissed because she found someone better than you, and he's not of your class. Leave her be," Nikki spat, glowering at Kenji. "She deserves to be happy. She's given almost four years of her life to us. Don't be greedy people." Sakura smiled at her friend, who winked at her to show support. "He obviously has something to offer, which you lack." Girls started to laugh at her last statement.

"Nikki's right, we've experience ultimate rule in Sakura's reign," a guy from Renzo's group continued, smiling charmingly at her. "We should place our trust in her good judgment." Tina raised a mocking brow at Kenji, daring him to say anything offensive.

"What we should really think about is finding someone who can replace her to the fullest," a young lady chipped in. "We all know the Royalties have never had a four year ruler. She's the greatest of them all," she praised, causing Sakura to smile. Everyone nodded in agreement, whispering amongst themselves.

"My Queen," a freshman spoke, bowing respectfully. "I wish to inquire on Sara's state, is she doing well?"

"She's wonderful, and will be present for graduation," Sakura answered, relieved that this meeting was going good…

L

L

Celina…

L

L

Walking about her room, she tried to think of a way to get rid of Fujitaka. He was supposed to be dead, what did she have to do? Greatly frustrated, she held tightly unto the cross around her neck. "Come on, think Celina," she whispered to herself.

It would impossible to kill him in a hospital. Walking to her window, she stared outside knowing it wouldn't do any good to kill Sakura and have him living. "No, no both has to go," she told herself, having already planned a way to get rid of Sakura once Fujitaka was out of the way.

Sighing in frustration, she turned abruptly away, when a thought struck her. "Oh no," she whispered, grinning viciously. With her brilliant idea taking control, Celina's face lit up beautifully. Walking to her phone, she quickly dialed a number, and waited. "It's Celina. I need you for another job," she spoke, to the person who answered. "To fix the problem you caused…I'll meet you to explain. It must happen tonight, Ja."

Hanging up, she could laugh aloud at her beautifully simple idea. Walking to her door, she opened it and started down the hall when Gwen appeared. "Mother, are you heading out?" she inquired, joining her side.

"Yes darling, to get flowers for your father before visiting him. Do you have a busy day planned?" Celina inquired, when they reached the stairs.

"No, but since as your visiting father today, I shall see him tomorrow," Gwen replied, pulling on her gloves for the trip she was about to take.

"Very good." Celina was glad she wouldn't be visiting Fujitaka, and if she had it her way Sakura would be present when her plan went into affect…

L

L

Sakura…

L

L

Every senior was gathered on the bleachers for the long awaited senior picture. Many formed their own groups, and laughed amongst themselves waiting to be seated. "So where should we sit?" Dan asked, Syaoran and Clare.

"Somewhere I can be seen," Clare replied, happily. "What do you think Syaoran?" she asked, making him look away from the spot designated for the Royalties.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, when someone's arms wrapped around him. Smiling he turned to find Sakura's grinning face. Dan and Clare instantly became quiet finding themselves in Sakura's magnificent presence. "Hey you."

"Hey," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What you been up to?" she raised her brows, watching the smile forming upon his lips.

"Just thinking about you," he replied, causing her to laugh. "How have you been?"

"Good. Can't wait to visit my father, though I'm kindda saddened that I'm only fifth in class," she answered, not able to hide her happiness. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow."

"Yeah, and I would have been forth if someone I know hadn't shown up," she told him in mock anger. He chuckled at her statement.

"Well I can't help being valedictorian," he replied, teasingly. She gave him a loving kiss to congratulate him. "Do you know the salutatorian?" When Sakura looked at Dan, she saw when he shrank back in obvious fear. "Dan, my friend and his girlfriend Clare." Sakura knew who they were because she picked on them when she sought out Brea.

"Hi," She greeted, holding unto her boyfriend.

"Hi, my queen," both squeaked, when other red coats started for them. "Syaoran, we're going to find a good seat," Dan spoke, before dragging Clare away.

"I don't believe they liked me," Sakura said, a bit sadly.

"They're terrified of you," he informed, causing her to laugh.

"Are you?" She played with his tie, looking deeply into his eyes. She was glad to be able to be with him in school, because she needed his presence.

"Not a chance." Giggling, she jumped unto him. It had been a long time since he'd seen her in her red coat, but it was mandatory for this picture. "Should I say my Queen?" he teased, making her give him a sound kiss.

"No, my King." It was this time everyone was called to take his or her place. "Are you sure you can't sit with me?" she asked him, pleadingly.

"Remember I promised them," he replied, caressing her cheek. She was disappointed, but knew he wanted to keep his word. "Any other picture, I'll take with you."

"Deal." She was going to find some for them to be in together. "Remember to smile," she fixed his clothing, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Only if you do." She gave him a dazzling smile, with a wink.

"Sakura, come on!" Tina called, from behind.

"I will. See ya soon." Turning she walked off still holding unto his hand. His slipped from hers with reluctance. Turning, he looked for his friends, pushing his hands into his pockets. Walking off when he spotted them, he glanced at Sakura who was making her way up the bleachers.

L

"Couldn't get him to join you?" Tina asked, finding her spot. They always sat in the middle of the class in everything they did.

"He promised his friends he would sit with them," Sakura replied, running her hand through her hair. "It is fine with me." She laughed at the look Ming shot her, "Okay maybe not completely fine, but it's okay. He said he would do everything else with me."

"If you say so."

"Would you like for me to join him?" she asked, and seeing the looks she received, she grinned. "That's what I thought. Now smile girls."

"Okay seniors, quiet down!" the photographer shouted. "Come now. First one, sit straight and smile." Following instructions, everyone portrayed poise students for the first three pictures. Syaoran sat with his friends, three rows below Sakura's group. 'Okay now, do something fun!"

Everyone instantly did their own pose, before laughter erupted among the class…

L

L

Hospital…

L

L

"Don't stay too long, I believe Sakura will be here soon to visit her father," Avalon told Nadeshiko, whom nodded, entering his room.

"I won't," she promised, walking slowly to his bed. Looking at his sleeping form, she reached out and took his hand in her own. "Oh my darling," she whispered, brokenly. "My Fuji." Placing his hand to her lips, she pressed a loving kiss to it.

She did not like seeing him this way, so empty of life. The man she loved had vitality when it came to living. And he promised, "Yes you promised you would not leave Sakura alone, ever. Do you remember that?" she asked, brokenly. She stood there waiting for his eyes to open, but nothing happened. "Please, you must wake up," she begged, trying not to get emotional but it was hopeless.

Bending down, she placed a loving kiss to his forehead. "How emotional," Celina's voice rang out from behind. Spinning around, Nadeshiko glared coldly at the woman in front of her. "I don't believe you have visiting rights."

"You shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him," She hissed, in response. Celina ignored her cold tone, walking closer to Fujitaka.

"You forget that I'm his wife," Celina drawled, lazily.

"And that should mean something to me, you harlot. You don't fool me," she replied, getting Celina's attention. "You might have the blood and the name, but you're nothing but a whore dressed in fine clothing."

"How dare you?" Celina cried, thinking how much mother and daughter was alike. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Avalon Nadeshiko, mother of the girl you're treating like shit," she cried, vehemently. "Let me tell you something right now, if you ever hurt a single hair on Sakura's head, I will make you pay." Celina could feel Nadeshiko's cold emeralds glaring at her, reminding her of Sakura.

"Empty threats." She waved callously aside. This made Nadeshiko laughed coldly walking for the door.

"I don't make empty threats Celina, you should know that by now," Nadeshiko replied, calmly, turning to look at her. "You've taken my cousin Rose, and hurt Fujitaka, but if you dare to hurt my daughter, I will bring you and your bastard down." Hauling the door open, she walked out and closed it behind her, not looking at Celina's paled expression.

Cousin? There was no way she and Rose could be cousins, was there? "None," she told herself, trying to compose herself. Staring at Fujitaka, she walked to him to do what she came to initiate in the first place. Walking to the bed, she reached for the oxygen machine, and turned it up. "Don't worry darling, you'll be in heaven soon enough," she informed, tenderly. "And Sakura will join you," she kissed his cold lips, like a loving wife.

Turning away, she walked to the window, and looked out, knowing her man would be out there soon enough to permanently get rid of Fujitaka…

L

L

Later...

L

L

Waiting in the parking lot for the arrival of Syaoran, Sakura leaned against her car, staring at the ground. She would drop him off at work then, visit her father for a short time. She hoped he would wake up soon so she could deliver the wonderful news.

Hearing someone walking towards her, she looked up and was surprised to see Jack coming her way. Frowning, she folded her arms over her chest. "Sakura," he greeted, smiling, a few feet away stood Kenji.

"Kinomoto," she hissed, not wanting to give him the time of the day.

"Kinomoto," he gave in, pushing his hands into his pants. "I wanted to apologize for what happened to Sara. I never meant for her to get hurt," he started, shifting uncomfortably. Brea told him that talking to Sakura would get him nowhere because she would never forgive him, but he was going to prove her wrong.

"She did get hurt, and all because you couldn't be faithful. I have nothing to say to you, so I suggest you leave before Syaoran gets here," she spoke, in a hard tone.

"Can't you see that I'm sorry? Do you think I wanted to get kicked out of the Royalties, do know how pissed my father is? He's completely cut me off, unless I can get back in," he begged, making her feel sick to her stomach.

"And I'm supposed to believe anything that leaves your mouth? Where were you when Sara was fighting for her life? There's a chance she will never walk again, and I bet you don't feel anything for your part in her accident," she cried, trying not get angry, but it was so hard not to. "Do you?"

"It wasn't my fault. Why do you have to make things so fucking difficult?" he hissed, in return.

"Don't count on me forgiving you because it's not going to happen. You and that bitch cost Sara her legs, now get out of my face," her unwavering voice dished out. Looking from him, she saw when Syaoran walked through the doors. "Unless you want to deal with my boyfriend, I suggest you get on your way." Looking back, Jack saw that Syaoran was heading for them.

"Fine." Walking away, he knew that Brea had been correct in telling him there was no getting through Sakura's stubborn nature. Not looking at Syaoran, he got into Kenji's car, trying hard not to scowl.

"No luck?"

"None," Jack replied, watching Sakura and her man talk before they got into her car. "She's going to change her mind one way or another," he spoke, with determination in his voice. Pulling out his phone, he speed dialed Brea's number, wondering what she had planned…

L

L

Hospital…

L

L

After dropping off Syaoran, Sakura made her way to the hospital. Pulling into a spot, she picked up the flowers she bought on her way. A sigh left her lips not liking the hospital very much. "I pray he leaves this place quickly," she spoke to herself, walking through the doors.

Heading to the elevator, she entered and pressed the number. Watching it change, she stepped off reaching his floor. Walking down the hall, she made sure her cell phone was turned off. She would visit with him, then head home to get some change of clothing before heading to her new home.

Putting it away, she smiled at a nurse she passed. "Miss Sakura." Hearing her name, she turned only to find Yoshimoto walking to her. "Well it's a pleasure."

"Have you found the man who shot my father?" She asked, with a straight face. He wondered if this girl took off her father or mother.

"Not yet, but we're working on it," he replied, knowing she was impatient.

"Oh the same way you're working on finding Akiko's accomplice. Should I hold my breath?" she replied, sarcastically. "I have to visit my father, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"Can we walk?" she asked, continuing down the hall.

"Sure." And as those words left his mouth, a loud blast shook the floor they were on. Sakura screamed, ducking when her father's door flew off the hinges, a cloud of fire following behind it. "Father!" she cried, starting for the room, smoldering smoke, rushing pass her.

"Wait…"

L

L

Standing in Fujitaka's room, Nadeshiko thought this location suited him a lot better. "He'll like waking up to this view," she told her cousin, who smiled at her gentleness. "Remember to tell Sakura he's here," She turned from his form.

"I will. She should be here soon. And I don't think it would be good if she were to see you," Avalon replied, knowing his cousin was unwilling to leave. "You can come by tomorrow."

"No, I have to return to Tomoeda. Sara needs me there," she sighed, exiting the room. Walking down the hall with him, she held a sad face. "I don't want to leave though."

"He'll pull through soon," Avalon assured, knowing she was very worried about him. He went to continue when there was earth-shaking roar from around the corner. "What the devil?" he cried, running in the direction of the blast.

Watching the blaze coming from Fujitaka's old room, the color drained from Nadeshiko and Avalon faces. The fire alarms sounded, and sprinklers went off to put out the fire. Through the smoke, Nadeshiko could hear a girl screaming.

L

"Let me go, father!" Sakura screamed, struggling against Yoshimoto's hold. "He needs help," she begged, brokenly. "Please." Her vision blurred by tears, "Please." She collapsed to the ground, feeling as though she couldn't breath. "What are you waiting for, help him!!!!"

Yoshimoto stared at the blaze in front of him, knowing automatically that no one could survive such a blast. And though he didn't want to tell her, he felt glad he was able to prevent her from entering that room. "What happened?" Avalon cried, appearing in front of them. Nadeshiko looked at Sakura, who was on the floor in tears.

"Is she hurt?" She inquired, fearfully, hurrying to her daughter's side.

"No she's not, just going into hysterics," Yoshimoto replied, staring at the fire.

"Sakura," Nadeshiko whispered, making the girl look at her, grief stricken. Seeing a familiar face, Sakura fell into her arms, and wept, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My father," she wailed, going into shock. The horror of witnessing what just occurred was far too much for her to handle.

"Avalon, help me," Nadeshiko cried, "She's going into shock." Holding unto her, she listened to her sobs wanting to tell her Fujitaka was okay, but found she was more worried about her safety. Thinking quickly, Avalon gave her a sedative that would make her sleep. "Don't worry, your father is okay," she told Sakura, who was knocked out.

"What?" Yoshimoto looked at her strangely.

"We had him moved to a different room. Another patient was in there," Avalon informed, surprising Yoshimoto.

"It's a good thing you did," he told them, before speaking into his radio. "There's something I would like to ask the both of you…"

L

L

Syaoran…

L

L

When he received the news at work from Nadeshiko, he wasted no time in getting to the hospital. The story he was told seemed unbelievable. Getting out of Marcus's car, he looked at his friend. "Thanks man," he spoke, making him nod. Running off, he headed directly where they were keeping Sakura.

Getting out of the elevator, he headed down the hall, looking at the room that was now blocked off. Staring inside, he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. He walked through the investigators, turning his head away.

Turning the corner, he saw Celina and Gwen standing outside the room, talking to Yoshimoto and his partner. They didn't give him a friendly look, when they laid eyes on him. Returning the nasty stare, he entered Sakura's room.

There sitting on the edge of her bed was Nadeshiko, who was speaking softly to her. When she looked at him, she held sorrow in her eyes. "Is she awake?" he asked, softly. She nodded, removing herself reluctantly from the bed.

Taking her place, he reached out to caress Sakura's hair, but she turned and sat up, falling into his arms. Instantly she started to cry, holding tightly unto him. "It was horrible," she sobbed, tears soaking his shirt. Not knowing what to say, he comforted her the best way he could. "And now he's gone," she choked, brokenly.

"Sakura," he spoke, feeling his throat convulse. "Oh Sakura." Listening to her cry, he felt his heart break because there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. All he could do was comfort her, for he'd never lost someone dear to him before.

"They won't let me see him. He's too badly, badly…" She failed to continue, but he knew she meant he was too burnt.

"Let me take you home."

"No, I don't want to go to that awful place," she cried, loudly, reeling back from his arms.

"I meant my home, our home," he replied, drawing her to him. Her eyes held naught by devastation, causing his eyes to burn. "Let me take you away from this place." She nodded, when he wiped her tears away.

"Please, take me far away," she sobbed, allowing him to hold her in his arms. Getting her bag, he started for the door when Celina appeared, blocking their path.

"She's going home with us," She told Syaoran, her voice firm. Now that Fujitaka was out of the way, she had to start on Sakura right away.

"I don't believe you have any right to tell me what to do," Syaoran hissed, showing his hatred for the woman in front of him. "You're the last person she wants to be near. Now get out of my way!" he ordered, with narrowed eyes. "Get out of my way!" he shouted, when she failed to move.

"How dare you speak to me in this way?" Celina hissed, in response. Yoshimoto stood behind them, watching the boyfriend and mother duel it out. "I'm her mother."

"You don't know the meaning of mother," Syaoran snarled, feeling Sakura's hold on him tightens. "Not even a dog should be left in your care. Now move before I move you, and believe me you won't like it. You've caused her enough pain, haven't you?"

"You don't know anything. If she doesn't come home right now, don't even bother returning. I'll cut her off," Celina threatened, "I'm in charge, do you hear me, Sakura?" Hearing her taunting voice, Sakura moved her face from Syaoran's chest.

"How dare you claim you have what belongs to my father?" she hollered, heatedly. "Don't make empty threats. You have nothing until that Will is spoken, now let us pass. In fact, why don't you run to your lover?" she implored, icily. She knew she was having an affair with Morimoto Xin.

"What are you talking about?" Celina made the mistake of asking. "You insolent child." She watched her whisper something to Syaoran, who placed her down. Turning to look at her mother with disgust, she raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face. Celina stumbled back in pain, and Gwen gasped in horror.

"How dare you slapped our mother?" Gwen cried, staring coldly at her sister. Nadeshiko held a proud look knowing Celina deserved it.

"I never had a mother," Sakura spoke, icily. "You should be ashamed you adulterous slut for sleeping with a married man. No wonder you praise the Morimoto's so much. You shouldn't be here playing a worried wife, God should strike you down." She broke off not able to continue because she started to cry.

"Sakura, let's go." She allowed Syaoran to lead her out of the room, leaving a stunned Gwen, an icy, horror filled Celina and a very curious Yoshimoto. Looking up, Celina found herself staring into Nadeshiko's amused face…

L

L

Home…

L

L

Staring out the window, Syaoran watched the last of the sun fade behind the buildings. "I would appreciate it if you could," he spoke to his mother. Turning, he leaned against the counter, staring at the refrigerator.

"Sure darling, I will be there tomorrow," Yelen informed, tenderly. "How is she doing now?"

"I believe she's sleeping. Tina and Ming are with her, watching over her," he answered, not wanting to leave her alone. That was why he wanted his mother present so she could always be with Sakura. Having her fall into deeper depression was something he could not allow.

"Good, give her all the comfort she needs my son. Don't leave her side, she needs you more than ever," Yelen explained, feeling sorry for Sakura. To lose her father must have been a strong blow.

"I know. I've already taken the week off," he replied, when Tina appeared in the doorway.

"She's asking for you," she told Syaoran, faintly.

"Mother, I have to go, Sakura needs me. Call me before you leave," he spoke, already walking towards the room, with Tina following behind him. She didn't know how to comfort Sakura, because she couldn't give what Syaoran could.

"Okay." Hanging up the phone, he looked at her lying on his bed. Walking over, he sat behind her, and reached out to caress her hair. "Hey, I'm right here," he spoke, tenderly, making her reach up to hold his hand.

"Don't leave me," she spoke, softly, staring out his window.

"Tina, Ming and I are going to be here all night for you," he informed, giving her hand, a gentle squeeze. Ming was sitting on the edge of the bed feeling as helpless as Syaoran and Tina, because she didn't know how to offer her comfort.

"Thank you." She was tired, but was afraid to go to sleep because of the images she would see.

L

L

Brea…

L

L

Resting comfortably in Jack's arm, her thoughts drifted to what she was going to do to Sakura and her friends very shortly. Before leaving her house, she heard of the horrible accident at the hospital, but didn't feel sorry for that bitch.

Thinking about it, she smiled knowing she was going through pain right now. "Serves her right," she grinned, watching the moon fade behind clouds. And as her lover caressed her swollen belly, she knew he didn't have long to live. Then, she would get back her wonderful, Julian.

Her eyes drifted shut as her plot played continuously in her mind. She and Kiki were going to make sure Sakura paid for all the pain she caused them. "With her life," a mean voice left her lips. And Jack and Kenji were going to unknowingly aid in this wicked plan. "Treasure your remaining days…"

L

L

L

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I totally hated revising it. And I probably missed some mistakes, but oh well. I will update on Friday or Saturday depending on what time I get home from work.

Whelp Ja.


	32. Under the Influence

L

L

Chap. 32: "Under the Influence…"

L

L

Royal Heights Precinct…

L

L

Derek stood behind Yoshimoto, who was staring, wearily out his window. "What do you want us to do?" he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Watch Kinomoto Sakura and Celina very closely," Yoshimoto answered, turning from the window. He walked to the wall of photos he had of everyone, who was a suspect in Sara's shooting and Fujitaka's two attempted murders. "Right now I believe Morimoto Brea isn't telling all she knows, and Celina is somehow involved in Fujitaka's shooting."

"How so?"

"Well with Fujitaka and Sakura out of the way, she would get everything," he shrugged, taking a seat.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would she want her daughter dead? Why Sakura and not Gwen?" Derek inquired, causing Yoshimoto to frown.

"That's what I don't understand. Why kill one daughter and not the other?" They stared at each other in silence, pondering this mystery.

"Well there is one reason," Derek filled in, with a grin. "Maybe Sakura's not her daughter. You know how rich people do it. But that's impossible, right?" Something dawned on Yoshimoto, when he spoke those words; a flash of Nadeshiko came to mind.

"No," he whispered, in disbelief, knowing it was impossible.

"What?" Derek gave him a look of confusion.

"Get me all the information you can on Avalon Nadeshiko, while you're doing that I'm going to have constant watch on Sakura. I'm going to give this Doctor Avalon a visit," Yoshimoto stated, getting out of his seat. "Also look into Celina and Xin's relationship, see if there's anything there."

"Right. What about Brea?" Yoshimoto paused at the door, thinking about the little girl, who was suspected to be responsible for Sara's shooting.

"I want someone watching her as well. There's enough to keep an eye on her." With those orders, he walked out of the room, leaving Derek staring at him. Could his little joke really turn out to be true?

L

L

Kinomoto Mansion…Next Day…

L

L

Syaoran stood at the door staring at Sakura's still form. Today her father was buried, and right now she was resting upon his bed. Glancing around Fujitaka's quarters, he wondered what the man was like, since he hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him.

Remembering their introduction at Gwen's engagement party, he found he could tell little about his personality. Walking into the room, he found himself staring at a picture of he and Sakura on his desk. Picking it up, he examined it closely, finding that Sakura reminded him of a very young Nadeshiko, or at least a picture he saw of the woman.

Placing it down, he walked over to the window. And upon moving the curtains, he examined all the wealthy of Tokyo, who came to pay their respects. Half of them, Sakura claimed she'd never seen in her life.

L

Resting on his pillow, Sakura found she was surrounded by his masculine scent. This was all she had left of her father. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she willed her childhood memories forward. Finding that only when she grew older did their bond slowly diminished. "Oh father," she sighed, not wiping a tear from her flushed cheek. "Syaoran?" she called, faintly.

"I'm here," he answered, appearing at her side. Feeling him brush her hair back, Sakura closed her eyes feeling grateful that she still had someone dear to her. "I'll always be here."

"I'm ready." Sitting up, she looked into his eyes with cloudy emeralds. Slipping off the bed, she went to walk off by paused looking at the picture on his desk. Walking to it, she picked it up and held it to her chest. Since this was the only time she was home, she packed some of her things to take with her.

Reaching for his hand, she held unto him, walking silently down the hall. She didn't mind leaving this dreadful house behind, because all her good memories died when her father did. Going down the stairs, Sakura looked at everyone present in the foyer.

She went to turn her eyes away, when she saw the Morimoto family, and Xin. Horror filled her face wondering how that bitch could invite her lover to her father's home. She hadn't seen him at the burial site. "Sakura," Syaoran whispered, also noticing the family.

"No, they have no right to be here. It's a mockery of my father," she replied, fired up.

L

Below, Celina spoke kind words to the Morimoto family, trying not to look too happy at her husband's planned demise. Later she would try to sneak away with Xin for a little celebrating of her own. "Again Celina, I give my condolences," Barbara spoke, kindly.

"Thank you," Celina replied, with fake tears.

"Mother," Gwen whispered, noticing Sakura was heading straight for them. Turning Celina stared at her archenemy knowing she was going to start trouble. With narrowed eyes, she looked at her companions with a modest smile.

"Please excuse me." Hurriedly walking away, she blocked Sakura's path to the Morimoto's. Brea stared at Sakura, who held a familiar look on her face. Absently she wondered what she was going to drop this time.

"Don't say anything to me!" Sakura cried, getting people's attention. "How dare you invite him into my father's home!" she pointed directly at Xin, who held a look of confusion on his face.

"He's a respectable friend, calm down," Celina replied, "Come let's speak in private." Getting her drift, a cruel smile touched Sakura's lips. "What?" she whispered, wondering what the little brat was up to.

"Nothing, mother," she drawled, in a careless manner. "Do you want to see how you've made me feel for the better half of my life?" she asked, knowing she was going to treasure this moment for the rest of her life.

"Don't you dare!" Syaoran stood there, wishing he were somewhere else. Knowing what she was going to broadcast would also tarnish her father's good reputation and family, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sakura, I need to speak with you."

"Give me a moment," she replied, not moving her eyes from Celina's form.

"Sakura, don't make people look back on this day with only a scandal to dwell upon. Save it for another time, it's your father's day to be remembered," he explained, making her look at him. "It's his funeral." Seeing his pleading expression, she tightened her hold on the picture she held in her arms. And as much as she didn't want to listen to him, she knew he was right.

"Let's go," she sighed, in resignation.

"That's a good girl," Celina spoke, her face relaxing.

"I wouldn't relax if I were you," Syaoran spat, knowing she had absolutely no respect. Walking off, he and Sakura exited the mansion, leaving Celina staring after them. With a hidden smile, she knew Sakura wouldn't live to tell anyone about her little secret…

L

L

Later…Tina…

L

L

Sitting upon a single chair, she stared out into the night sky. In her hand rested a glass of red wine, but her thoughts dwelled upon her best friend. She'd been present for the burial, giving Sakura her support just like Sara and Ming.

In some ways, she found she knew just how Sakura was feeling, because she did lose her father. Closing her eyes, she placed the glass to her lips, and took a meaningful drink. "Don't over do it," Justin said, from behind.

"I shall try," she replied, when he took a seat beside her.

"How's your friend?" he asked, when she rested against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, knowing she had a lot of demons herself.

"She'll be okay," she replied, knowing Syaoran wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. It was the only way she could relax, knowing Sakura had someone who really cared about her. "He will take care of her." Before she wouldn't have been willing to let go of Sakura, but she could tell it was only right.

"And who will take care of you?" She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Whosoever wants the difficult job," she replied, wearily. Placing her glass down, she sighed moving closer to him.

"Tina?" Justin said, gently, caressing her arm, with loving strokes. She looked up, when he looked down at her, seeming to have difficulty speaking what was on his mind. "We've been together for months now," he informed, staring into her eyes.

"Yes." She wondered where he was going with his conversation.

"And soon I will have to return to Hong Kong," he inputted, lifting his eyes to the heavens. She didn't want to think about him leaving. Right now she just wanted to hold unto him as long as possible. "And you'll start your journey."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, with obvious impatience. He grinned looking at her, knowing this was one of the reasons he cared so deeply for her.

"I want you to join me in Hong Kong. And if school is a problem, I can still get you into the University there," he answered, greatly surprising her. "We haven't dated for very long, but I would hope we've got something to hold unto."

"Are you serious?" she asked, sitting up. He turned to her, having a look she'd never really witnessed before.

"Very." He took her hands in his. "My brother was jilted, but I know you won't do the same to me. You're different, perfect for me," he explained, tenderly. She was very surprised, and happy at the same time. "So what do you say?"

"I would love to go with you," she answered, not hiding her happiness. She had nothing to leave behind in Tokyo, but bad memories. Sakura had someone to take care of her, as well as Sara, and soon Ming would leave for her own journey.

Getting away, she would be able to start a new life. One where she could discover, the Tina who was waiting to come out, "Great." Leaning forward, she gave him a sound kiss…

L

L

Days later…

L

L

"Bah, Bah, Bah!" Gabby mumbled, her fist stuck in her mouth. Looking forward, her large brown eyes landed upon something interesting. Squealing with delight, she bounced on her chubby legs. "Ahhh," she cooed, trying to catch a hold of Sakura's hair.

"No, up and down," Sakura smiled, lifting her into the air then down. Giggling with gaiety, Gabby's eyes focused only on Sakura, who worked to keep her entertained. She knew Syaoran's family was working to keep her mind busy, and rest her soul.

Spending time with Gabby was delightful, and she hardly mind. "That's right," she smiled, resting her upon her lap. She laughed when Gabby babbled a sentence of incoherent words before squealing to prove her hidden point. "Come, I think it's time for a change, wouldn't you agree?" she smiled, lifting her into her arms.

Because Syaoran's apartment was small, Tina's mother graciously loaned them her beach house so they could accommodate his family. Their graduation was soon, and she didn't want to think about it because her father wouldn't be present. "Sakura, would you like to help me with dinner?" Yelen asked, when she sat upon the sofa to change the baby's diaper.

"Sure." They were watching Gabby, because her mother went to the airport to pick up Mei Lin and Jamie. Today the rest of the family would soon join them, and as much as she didn't want to be around a lot of people, she was oddly happy for the company. "Let me change Gab's diaper."

Very reluctantly, Syaoran returned to work, able to concentrate because his mother was present. Lifting gabby into her arms, she walked to the kitchen with Yelen, who was teaching her how to cook. Glancing at her father's picture, she smiled winking at him. "What's for dinner?" She rested gabby in her high chair and proceeded into putting her hair into a bun.

"Vegetables, rice and chicken, which combination I haven't figured out as yet." Yelen graced her with a loving smile. "Today, you'll be chopping the vegetables and the meat…"

L

L

Tomoeda…

L

L

Watching the sunset, Nadeshiko wrapped her arms about her waist, wishing Fujitaka would wake up. The thought of keeping Sakura in the darkness wasn't a good idea to her. She didn't want her daughter to go through pain, but Yoshimoto felt it was best for now. "Please, wake up soon darling," she whispered, in a pleading voice.

Walking to his side, she reached over and caressed his cheek, lovingly. She would have to remain at his side, allowing Touya to escort Sara home for her graduation. She knew he would watch over her carefully so she wouldn't have to worry.

Besides, she was needed here. She had to make sure no harm came to her beloved. It'd been so long since they last saw each other, that being with him now felt surreal. And it made her upset that this was how they were reunited, with him fighting for his life. "We need you, please. I don't want to tell her alone," she spoke, knowing Sakura had to know the truth. And even though, she knew her daughter might hate her, she believed she had every right to know she did have a mother who loved dearly.

Only she didn't want to do it alone…

L

L

Royal Heights…

L

L

The beach house was alive with laughter, and bonding, lights stealing through the open patio doors and open windows. Inside, Sakura's world mixed with Syaoran's, as his family held conversations with her friends, and Tina's boyfriend. Wanting her friends to get to know her other family, she invited Tina, Justin and Ming to the dinner. "It's been a long time since we've all been together," Sara spoke, seated in her wheel chair.

"Too long," Tina continued, smiling gently at her. Ming looked at all her friends noticing how each had grown so much over the past months, while she remained stagnate. They were close, but she couldn't help but feel greatly out of place.

"I've missed being with you guys," Sakura said, watching the activity in the room. Justin was having an engaging conversation with Lian, Jamie and Touya. She was glad he'd found men who held the same interest as he. "Sometimes, I find it strange that we're hardly ever together," she murmured, when Syaoran laughed at something Eriol said.

"We've drifted apart, no longer heavily dependent on each other," Ming stated, looking from her hands. She didn't want to appear sad, but she was. Nothing in her life had changed, her mother was still a whore. And she was still alone. "We knew it would happen, but not so soon."

"We haven't drifted apart," Sara corrected, placing her hand on Ming's. "We're still close, aren't we?" She looked at Sakura and Tina, who nodded in agreement. "Ming, we'll always be together, no matter how far we are from each other." Ming knew it was not so. Tina had Justin, Sakura fought for Syaoran, and Sara had fallen in love with her doctor, who shared her affections.

Now she partied alone, did her drugs alone, and passed out alone. While her friends' wounds healed, she found hers just got deeper. "Yeah, you're right." She gave one of her smiles, happy just be with them tonight. She might as well make the best of the remaining days because soon, they would leave her behind.

"Of course we are," Sakura smiled, slowly returning to herself. "Nothing can tear us apart. We always knew we had to make ourselves happy, and getting out of school only means it will be easier. We won't have to please anyone, but ourselves," she explained, looking towards a brighter future. She knew her father would want her to be happy, and she was going to make him proud. "Right?" Each returned sly grins, nodding with mischief dancing in their eyes.

"Right. No matter what, we'll be there for each other, always," Ming stated, still dependent upon them.

"Of Course," Tina inputted, in her usual motherly tone. They laughed feeling like they were plotting against someone. She couldn't tell when she'd felt so much at home. Then she wondered what would have happened if Sakura and Syaoran hadn't crossed paths. Would all this have happened? "No more fighting."

"More like getting my butt kicked," Ming corrected, causing laughter. "Or smoking," she looked at Tina, who smiled happily.

"Or drinking," Sara continued, wondering if she would ever miss those days. When they looked at Sakura, she laughed giving an innocent look.

"No more ordering people around like slaves?" she questioned, cutely, making them laugh.

"Well there's always husbands," Tina offered, giving them hope and all brightened at the prospect. Sara found herself looking lovingly at Touya, who was still chatting with the men. And like Sara, Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who decided at that moment to look at her. Giving him a smile, he returned it glad she was in high spirits.

"Stop flirting," Ming spoke, catching the exchange, but reading it differently.

"Not flirting, he asked if I was okay," Sakura replied, resting back in her chair, starting to play with her ring. "And I answered that I was." Ming's eyes drifted to the ring her friend was playing with. Without realizing what was happening, she felt a great amount of depression drift over her.

"As much as I would like to sit here all night and chat, I've got to meet Tommy at Kenji's. We'll catch up tomorrow?" Ming said, reaching for her purse.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "Promise you won't do anything crazy." Ming looked at her friends, and nodded with ease. "Ming?"

"I promise, besides it hasn't been fun without my girls," she informed, before giving Sara a hug. "We'll catch up tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sara didn't like the idea of her going alone. Before she left, they did everything together. It was the only way to look out for each other. "Don't over do it."

"I won't, see you guys tomorrow." They watched her walk away, saying goodnight to Yelen and those she passed. When she disappeared, they looked at each other all praying she would keep her word.

"I guess Justin and I should get going," Tina sighed, also reaching for her purse. "This was fun. We should definitely do it again. I've found I like intimate dinners." They laughed at her tone, nodding in full agreement.

"You take your sexy man home. Don't hurt yourself," Sara teased, winking at her.

"I'm sure you're getting yours," she told Sara, who looked aghast. "I've known you far too long, it doesn't work on me." Sara laughed, giving an innocent look. "See you."

"Yeah." Sakura looked at Justin when he walked over to them.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you girls, now I've met all of Tina's accomplices," He grinned, making them give him a sly one. "Ready doll?"

"Yes."

"It was a pleasure," Sakura grinned, with ease.

"We've marked you, do take care of her," Sara continued, making Justin chuckle and Tina laugh.

"Will do." They watched the couple leave, before looking at each other. Sharing an identical smile, Sakura moved over to Sara, and wrapped her arms about her shoulders.

"I love you, Sara," she whispered, when Touya looked at them.

"I love you too," Sara replied, returning the hug. "Have I told you, how strong you are?" They looked at each other.

"Have I told you how strong, you are?" Sakura replied, knowing Sara had grown up just like the rest of them. When Sara laughed, she joined her, hugging each other very tightly. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"We sure will…"

L

L

Sitting in the middle of bed, Sakura listened to the shower turn off. Munching on a candy bar, she wrote an entry in her diary. Tonight had been great, and she knew they had to have more of such gatherings. Smiling, she signed her name before doing a smiley face.

Placing it on the nightstand, she rested against the bed and sighed. She was glad to have Syaoran's family present, because she didn't know how she would have handled her father's passing without their and his presence.

When the door opened, she looked at Syaoran, a smile forming. "I thought you were going to live in there. How long does your shower have to be?" She whined, making him smile.

"Do you desire I return?" he replied, crawling unto the bed. "A candy bar in bed, Sakura really now," he teased, resting beside her.

"Needed something to keep me occupied," she informed, turning into his arms. "Here have the last bite." She placed it into his mouth, and watched him chew it. Looking at her, he knew having everyone's encouraging presence helped her get through her hard time. "Good?"

"Yeah, but now I have to brush my teeth again," he answered, getting up. Laughing, she pulled him down unto the bed.

"Not a chance," she stated, strongly, crawling unto him. "I'm sure a little snack won't give you a cavity," she informed, "Don't you believe me?"

"I do." He gave her a loving kiss, drawing her closer to him. "And because I have work tomorrow, I suggest we go to bed right now," he whispered, smiling when she wrinkled her nose in objection. "Don't agree?"

"No. This is the first time I've had you all to myself," she complained, stubbornly. "Hold me and stay awake for a bit," she asked, gently.

"Okay." Climbing beneath the covers, she rested her head on his chest, looking out the window at the ocean. "What you thinking about?" He asked, after a long silence fell between them. Sakura found she wasn't thinking about anything important, just random things.

"Nothing, oddly enough," she replied, softly. "Does your family know how grateful I am?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah, they know," he answered, caressing her back. "You're family, and they worry about you."

"I'm not family yet," she smiled, but he grinned shaking his head.

"No Sakura, you're family believe me. You're going to be my wife," he explained, causing her eyes to brighten. "And even if you fall out of love with me, I'll fight to make you fall back in love. With all we've been through, I can't picture myself with anyone else. It couldn't live up." And to have him speak of what they shared so intimately, with a clear mind, made Sakura's stomach flutter. "Unless, you don't want to be my wi…" He was silenced, when she pressed her lips firmly against his, to shut him up.

"Don't be silly. I'll even fatten up to bear you a strong son to win over grandmother Lena," she stated, glowing with love.

"Will you?"

"Yes. I couldn't picture myself with anyone but you. Like I've said, I fell in love with you the first time I stole a kiss." Resting her unto her back, he gave her an intimate kiss, feeling emotions that only she could stir deep within him.

L

L

Ming…

L

L

Surrounded by Royalties having a good time, she lifted her bottle of vodka to her lips and took a long drink. Music spilled through the speakers, causing the walls to vibrate with each thunder of the bass. And girls laughed with excitement, giving their male counterparts an enticing show.

Not having as much fun as she thought she would, she got up and walked towards the stairs. Walking slowly up them, she had to hold unto the wall to steady herself. Reaching the second floor, she started down the hall, jumping when Kenji appeared. "Where you off to?" He asked, blocking her path. "Lonely without your girls?"

"Get the fuck out of my way," she bit out, but he only grinned. "Now!" she was lonely, but didn't want someone like him to point it out.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he apologized, holding up his hands defensively. "And to make it up to you, I've got some fresh powder. Want a taste?" he offered, pulling it out of his pocket. Ming looked at it, remembering the promise she made to her friends. "You and me, come on. Afraid?"

"No, I don't want any. Get out of my way," Ming hissed, pushing pass him. She just wanted to find a room where she could pass out in peace.

"Afraid because your little friends aren't with you?" His voice rang loudly to her. Stopping dead in her tracks, she closed her eyes. "What not allowed to have any fun? Seriously Ming, they've abandoned you. Do you see any here?" His words held truth, and she held back the pain of their neglect. "This will make you forget."

"Fine," she agreed, turning to look at him. "Let's see what you've got. Last room." She walked off leaving him to follow behind her. Looking at Kiki, who was at the end of the hall, he turned to follow behind Ming, wondering why he was doing this for Jack.

L

"No, stay away!" Nikki screamed, running out of the room, with her new boyfriend following behind her. Resting against the wall, she took a breath before running towards the end with him chasing her.

"Come on, Nikki!" he called, when she looked back not stopping.

"No, Rick I won't!" she laughed, reaching the end of the hall. Turning into a room, she entered and stopped looking at Kenji, who was standing at the bathroom door.

"Ming, open the door!" he spoke, shaking the knob. "Ming, come on," he pleaded, turning when Nikki started for him.

"What's going on?" She asked, glancing at the cocaine on the table. "Kenji?" she cried, when he failed to answer her.

"I don't know, she just freaked out on me. She won't open the door!" he replied, angrily. "Ming, open the door!"

"No!" her scream came through the door. "I'm dying!" Nikki felt her blood chill at the horrible cry.

"Oh god, we have to call for help!"

"We can't, everyone here will get locked up. She'll open the door," Kenji yelled, in objection. "She's been this way before, the girls got her to calm down," he spoke, still trying to get the door to open.

"I'll call Tina and Sakura…"

L

L

Sakura…

L

L

She turned, when her phone started to ring. Opening her eyes, she noticed it was Tina's tone. She glanced at the clock only to find it was almost one in the morning. "Sakura?" Syaoran whispered, waking when she moved out of his arms.

"My phone, go back to bed," She yawned, reaching for it. "Hello?" she shook her head to wake up a bit.

"Sakura, something's happened to Ming. She's freaking out from doing cocaine," Tina's voice spoke, making her snap awake. "I'm on my way over to Kenji's right now."

"I'll meet you there." Hanging up, she sat up in bed, making Syaoran sit up.

"What's happened?" he asked, sensing urgency.

"Ming's freaking out," she answered, pulling on one of his shirts. "She gets that way when she does too much drugs. I have to go." Pulling on her jeans, she looked at him when he got out of bed as well. "I can go alone, you have work tomorrow."

"I'm not allowing you to go alone," he spoke, already dressing. Smiling she buckled her pants, and grabbed her shoes and car keys. Leaving their room, Sakura didn't want to think about the stupid drug that Ming took even when she promised she wouldn't.

"Where we going?" Syaoran asked, sitting in the passenger side.

"Kenji's townhouse," she answered, backing out. Knowing the quickest way to get there, she drove off praying nothing serious would happen to Ming…

L

L

Ming…

L

L

Lying on the bathroom floor, she felt as though she was dying. Tears streamed down the side of her head, as she wondered what Kenji really gave to her. She heard him yelling her name, but she wouldn't dare allow him into the room with her.

Turning unto her side, she curled into a ball, before she started to throw up. Coughing horribly, she screamed feeling a pain cut her side. All at once she felt hot and cold, her body was sweating but she had the chills. "Help me," she sobbed, terrified she was going to die.

"Ming," Tina's voice appeared, "Honey, open the door," she pleaded. Hearing her voice, Ming felt a bit of hope, at least one was here.

"I can't move!" she cried, feeling paralyzed. "Tina, help me!" she begged, telling God she would never be bad again, if he just helped her. "Tina?" She shouted, not hearing anything from the other side. A moment later the door was broken down.

Staring at Syaoran, Ming was surprised. "Ming," Sakura gasp, entering the room with Tina. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Instantly, she reached for a towel to wipe her clean.

"I'm dying," Ming answered, shaking from the chills she was having.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Tina stated, afraid that Ming had placed herself in reversible danger from stupidity. "Help us." Syaoran entered the room, and lifted Ming into his arms. He never thought he'd be doing something like this, but here he was.

When they walked out of the room, Kenji entered the bathroom, and grabbed Sakura's keys that she'd forgotten in the urgency.

L

Exiting the house, they hurried to Sakura's truck. Opening the door, Tina climbed in before they rested Ming on her lap. "Shit I left my keys upstairs in the bathroom," Sakura cursed, opening the passenger door.

"I'll get it," Syaoran spoke, turning to head back into the house. Watching him leave, Sakura climbed into her car, and closed the door.

"How is she doing?" she asked, looking at Tina.

"Not good. Li needs to hurry up," Tina replied, looking up when Kenji climbed into the truck. Greg opened the door and climbed into the back, lifting Ming's legs unto his lap. "What are you doing?" she asked, angrily. They were surprised when he pulled out Sakura's keys and started her truck up.

"Kenji, we can't leave without Syaoran," Sakura cried, when he backed out.

"We are," he sped off before Sakura got a chance to object. "It's time for you to hear Jack out!"

L

When Syaoran came out, he watched Kenji speed off with Sakura and the others, "What the fuck?" He whispered, frowning.

"He shouldn't be driving, he's been drinking," Nikki spoke, behind him. "God, he was doing that stuff with Ming."

"We have to follow behind them."

"We can take my car," Tommy offered, appearing. Frowning Syaoran followed behind them, knowing he was going to make Kenji pay for his stupid stunt. Pulling out his cell phone, he speeds dialed Sakura's number.

L

L

A little ways down the street, Brea ended her conversation with Kiki, who was at the house. "Kiki said they aren't coming. Maybe you should go to the house before they leave," She told Jack, who was busily finishing up a can of beer.

"I don't think I can drive," he told her, shaking his head to focus. "Maybe we should do this some other time," he suggested, walking to his car.

"If you say so, but grad is only so far away. I doubt you'll get another chance like this," Brea drawled, knowing he could barely think straight. "Think about it Jack, your chance to get back into the royalties!" she cried, in frustration.

"No, I'm going home Brea. I'm…I'm in no state to talk to Sakura." He walked to his car and opened the door. Climbing into the driver side, he pulled his door closed. Walking over to him, she leaned against his window, holding a liquor bottle.

"Come on, Jack," she grinned, reaching out to touch his face. Snapping from falling asleep, he looked at her knowing he was really fucked up.

"I have to go." So distracted, he failed to see when she placed the bottle down. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Moving back, she watched him pull from the side of the road with screeching tires, and started down the road, pressing on the breaks when bright headlights blinded him…

L

Sakura…

L

"Kenji, slow the fuck down!" Tina ordered, from the back. She looked down feeling something soaking through her pants. Her heart quickened when Ming started to foam at the mouth, but in denial she just wiped it away.

"I got this," he snapped, in response. Sakura glanced at him, when he reached up to rub his eyes. She knew he was the last person who should be behind the wheel, and fearfully she reached for her seat belt.

"You guys buckle up," she told them, firmly. "Listen Kenji, pull over and I'll drive us to where Jack is waiting," she tried to reason with him. Somehow she had a feeling this was all planned, everything bit of it.

"NO!" he shouted, glancing at her coldly. "I don't trust you." When her cell phone started to ring, Sakura reached for it.

"Syaoran," she answered, looking from the road.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she spoke, tiredly. She was really tired of all the problems that came with people of her class. And being in a car with someone heavily under the influence was scary, especially with Ming in such bad shape.

"Can you get him to pull over?"

"No, he won't listen to me. Where are you?" Feeling Kenji's eyes on her, she looked at him, showing how pissed she was at him.

"Right behind you." Looking into the rear view mirror, she saw when headlights appeared around the corner. A sigh left her lips knowing he wasn't very far away. "Try to get him to slow down, you're going too fast."

"Okay." She looked at Kenji, who rubbed his eyes. "Kenji, please," She begged, growing impatient. "I beg you to slow down!" At that same time, Ming cried out in pain.

"No!" He glowered at her. "Give me that fucking phone." He made a dive for it, but Sakura moved it out of the way, screaming with the others when the truck swerved.

"You idiot, watch the road!" Tina yelled, holding unto Ming. Feeling bright lights on her, Sakura looked forward when Greg shouted, pointing ahead. Watching the lights get closer, she shielded her eyes, and screamed shouting at Kenji.

"Look out!" Looking forward, Kenji's eyes widened seeing that they were heading straight for the car on the opposite side.

"Shit," he cried, pressing on the breaks. "The breaks don't work!" he continuously floored it, and before they collided head on he swerved the car out of the way…

L

L

"They aren't going to slow down," Tommy spoke, when Nikki moved to the middle of his sports car. Frowning Syaoran reached for his seat belt, when he picked up speed, following Kenji around the corner.

"They need to," he frowned, when Sakura's phone went dead on him. Looking at it, he started to dial her number again growing very angry with Kenji.

"Don't lose them," Nikki warned, wondering if Kenji was completely out of his mind. When Syaoran got his hands on him, he was going to beat him into oblivion. Tommy followed Nikki's ordered, and picked up speed gaining on Kenji. He scowled watching the truck swerve unto the oncoming lane. "What are they doing?" Nikki cried, fearfully.

"Not too close," Syaoran spoke, when Sakura's voice mail picked up. He felt his heart stop watching the truck drive on the wrong side of the road, coming unto a corner. "Kenji, come on." Feeling his phone start to ring, he looked down noticing it was from his mother. This was when he felt the car jerk, and tires started to screech.

"Oh my good!" Nikki screamed, when they saw Kenji swerve out of the way, sending the truck flipping over from the speed he was going.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, watching it roll.

"Shit!!!" Tommy yelled, when he failed to move out of the way, getting rammed by the other car directly on his and Nikki's side. The impact on his tiny car crushed the driver side. Nikki screamed when she was tossed directly towards the open window.

And as the collision echoed through the quiet of the night, another blast joined it when Sakura's truck caught fire. And slowly, smoke rose to the dark heavens, dancing on the winds, mixing beautifully with the chirping melody of crickets…a mirthful laugh, mixing with the chaos…

L

L

L

Author's note: Okay. I'm sure you guys are tired of me disappearing, and reappearing. But I hope you guys enjoyed this tragic chapter. And I will definitely update again in a couple of days, because I have nothing that's going to stop me!!!!


	33. Mother Dearest

L

L

L

Chap. 33: "Mother Dearest…"

L

L

Uploading this chapter is taking a lot of will power. I'm going to hurry so I can get my butt to bed!!! I hope you guys enjoy it.

L

I haven't written in so long that my eyes can't catch all my mistakes. I'm going to have to get back in the hang of things.

L

Coughing uncontrollably, Sakura opened her eyes, feeling tears run down the sides of her face. "Tina, Ming," she cried, hanging upside down. "Tina." Coughing from smoke, she pulled her seat belt free, and screamed falling to the roof of the car.

"Sakura," Tina whispered, behind her, "Help us." Crawling out her broken window, Sakura hauled herself from the car. Looking up, her eyes widened seeing that it was on fire. Looking to her friends in the back, she saw Ming's bloody arm hanging out the window.

"Ming, Tina, the car's on fire!" Ignoring the gash in her arm, she hurried to the window. Reaching for Ming, she tried to pull her friend's body out. Crying from her cuts, she moved back hauling Ming's body with her.

Reaching for her seat belt, Tina tried not to look at Greg's lifeless body. Never had she been so terrified in her whole life. Landing on her back, she yelped in pain feeling a piece of glass ram into her flesh. "Tina," Greg whispered, reaching out for her. Half his body had somehow ended up in the front, where Kenji's body was missing.

"Tina, hurry!" Sakura cried, watching the blaze grow.

"Greg's stuck, help me!" Tina shouted, crawling over to him. When she tried to pull him, she stopped when he howled in pain.

"My legs!" he clenched his jaws, feeling the gruesome pain from his broken legs.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, before giving him a strong pulling, crawling out of the truck. Sakura moved to her side, and helped her drag him out of the truck. Ignoring his shouts of pain, they continued to pull him away from the growing blaze.

"Where's Kenji?" Sakura asked, and before Tina could answer, a shattering blast sent them flying backwards. Screaming, they landed unto the hard asphalt, feeling the heat of the inferno in front of them. Watching it with large eyes, Sakura wiped her eyes to clear them, and found it mixed with blood.

It was at that instant, she realized Syaoran had been behind them. Feeling her heart jump to her throat, she sprung to her feet. "Oh my god!" she cried, staring at the other cars. Tommy's completely crushed on one side. "Syaoran!"

Holding her side, she hurried to the crushed car praying to God, he wasn't hurt badly. "Syaoran!" She wiped her tears away, wondering why this had to happen to them. "Please, God." She sobbed, walking to the passenger side. "Please."

Seeing him resting against his airbag, she rushed his to his side. "Please, please. Syaoran, Syaoran?" she called his name, feeling her own blood seep through her fingers. Reaching for the handle, she pulled the door open.

Not knowing if he was really hurt, she left him in place, and bent down shaking with sobs. "Syaoran, please wake up," she begged, seeing blood run down the side of his head.

L

L

Several feet from the crash sight, Brea watched the smoke and rising fire, smiling happily. This had turned out beautifully, "Yes beautifully," she spoke, pleased with her handy work. Why it couldn't have happened any other way, could it? Well that was until she saw Sakura crawl out of her truck. "No," she hissed, in disbelief. "No!" she cried, not understanding how she could have survived such a crash.

Kenji was thrown from the wreck, but no, she had to survive. "No," she hissed, watching her pull Ming out. "You're going to die if it's the last thing I do!" she screamed, clenching her fist tightly. Looking at the bottle of liquor she held in her hand, she walked briskly towards Tina, who was resting beside Ming and Greg's bodies.

Making sure to be silent, she saw no movement from Greg, and knew he'd probably passed out from the pain. Tightening her hold, she grinned lifting it high to strike Tina down.

L

Tina looked at Greg, who'd passed out from his pain. Glancing at his bloodied jeans, she searched through his pants, trying to find a cell. "Come on," she whispered, glancing to her side when she saw movement.

Turning, she hadn't a chance to scream, when Brea hauled the bottle towards her, hitting her savagely cross the head. Falling to the ground, blood seeped through her black locks, her hand opening to release the cell she'd found.

Grinning, Brea looked towards the direction Sakura had disappeared. Walking off, she held a blank expression knowing that with one blow or maybe two Sakura would be dead, and then she would deal with Tina. "Yes."

L

Around the car, Sakura was still calling out Syaoran's name, never suspecting what was coming towards her. "Please." Her hands shook as she dialed the emergency line. Hearing it rings, she waited impatiently knowing they needed help.

"911…"

She didn't even give the woman a chance to continue, "Please we need help, we're on Dai…"

"Don't even," Brea cried, from behind, making Sakura slowly turn.

"Brea!" her eyes widened, seeing the bloody bottle the girl held above her head, ready to strike her down.

"Yes, any last wishes?" She grinned, maliciously. Not giving her a chance, Sakura leaped for her belly, screaming in pain when the bottle struck her hard in the back. They fell to the ground, she on top of Brea, who grabbed for Sakura's hair, and pulled.

"You're crazy!" Sakura shouted, not giving her the chance to hit her again. Sadly, she wasn't expecting the appearance of Kiki, who kicked her into her already wounded side. Screaming, Sakura rolled off Brea, falling painfully unto her back.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Kiki!" Sakura cried, when Brea was hauled to her feet. "You'll never get away with this," she spoke, being strong though she was terrified.

"We already have," Kiki grinned, lavishing in Sakura's pain stricken face. "And once we're done with you, we're going to kill your fucking friends. Oh…are you crying?" she taunted, seeing the tears trailing down Sakura's cheeks.

"Both of you are sick," Sakura hissed, trying to stall them. "Blaming other people for your pain, get over it. Life goes on!"

"Ours will, yours…won't." Brea rose her bottle, ready to beat Sakura into the next world. She froze hearing sirens in the distance. Sakura's body shook with relief, and she watched as horror filled Kiki's and her face.

"The cell is still on," Sakura spoke, getting their attention. "So what are you going to do, stay here and beat me or run?" she asked, raising a cocky brow. "Cause either way, you're going down!" Brea hadn't thought about the phone when she struck Sakura.

"Brea, let's go!" Kiki cried, not wanting to go to jail.

"No, I'm going to kill her!" Brea yelled, knowing if she was going to spend the rest of her life in prison, she might as well serve it for killing Sakura. Kiki on the other hand didn't like the whole idea of going to prison, and turned to run. "Don't you dare leave!" she ordered, walking towards Sakura.

Shielding her face when Brea went to strike her, she and the others jumped when there was a gun shot and liquor spilled all over her and Brea. "Don't move!" a man, shouted, moving through the smoke. A sigh of relief left Sakura's lips as she relinquished in her fight to remain conscious. "Don't or I'll shoot…" was the last thing she heard, before falling into darkness from her blood loss…

L

L

Royal Heights Memorial…

L

L

Standing outside Sakura's hospital room, Yoshimoto listened to Avalon explain Sakura's case to Celina and Gwen, who practically flew to the hospital hearing about the tragic accident. He noticed however Celina's expression when she was told Sakura was in dire need of blood, due to the lack of blood they had for her rare type. "I don't believe we have the same blood type," Celina spoke, not agreeing to Avalon's request, just like Yoshimoto thought she would.

"At least the both of you should get tested to see, the Li's have already consented," Avalon stated, growing impatient. Celina frowned knowing if they tested her blood, they would probably find hers did not match Sakura's at all.

"Mother, let's just consent," Gwen spoke, growing tired. "I don't wish to spend my night here."

"Don't bother," Avalon interrupted, getting a weird look from Celina. "I believe my cousin Nadeshiko should be able to reach here in time. I believe she and Sakura share the same blood type," he explained, causing Celina to pale some.

"Is she now?" Yoshimoto asked, in an interested voice.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I must check on Xiao Lang," Avalon stated, walking away from the group.

"Don't you want to see Sakura?" Yoshimoto asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Celina answered, shortly, holding her neck.

"Goodnight, I have some people to question." He walked away knowing they were holding Morimoto Brea and her companion Kiki at the station. He passed one of his men, who nodded making sure to keep an eye on Sakura's room. Walking to Syaoran's room that was right next to Sakura's, he looked at the doctor who was talking to Lian, since Yelen was with Sakura. "How is he?"

"Fine, luckily he was in a seat belt," Avalon answered, turning to him. "I don't appreciate having to lie," he told Yoshimoto, who grinned.

"You've saved the life of a young girl by doing so. Thank you for your help, night." Having Avalon lie about Sakura needing blood was perfect to see Celina's reaction. Unfortunately, she was very smart in keeping her tracks covered, and finding information on her was very exhausting.

L

L

Next Day…

L

L

News of the accident was all over the morning news, shocking those of Royal Heights, who were familiar with those involved. Lying in her bed, Sakura's face was calm since she hadn't woken up from the previous night.

And because of her back injury, the doctors placed her on her belly. Sitting next to her was none other than Nadeshiko, who held her hand gently in her own. Hearing about the accident, she left a very good friend to watch over Fujitaka, while she drove back to Royal Heights.

Looking at Sakura's face, she didn't know how to show how grateful she was that nothing serious had happened to her. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's hand, she closed her eyes, failing to see when Sakura's eyes slowly started to open. "Oh my daughter," she whispered, praying to the heavens for her to wake up.

"She's hardly your daughter," Celina's voice sounded from behind. "You gave her up, don't you remember?" She entered the room, and closed the door behind her to gain privacy.

"You took her from me," Nadeshiko snapped, defensively. "You stole my life, you witch. I hope you get what you deserve," she cursed, standing protectively beside Sakura's bed.

"Still hiding your copper, I see," Celina murmured, looking at hair that no longer resembled Sakura's. "I never like that color, black suits you better. Now leave so that might comfort my daughter," she shooed, not knowing Sakura was listening in on their conversation.

"She's not your daughter!"

"But she is, whose name is on her birth certificate? Mine! You gave her up for a ranch and horses," Celina drawled, wanting to get privacy with Sakura for very good reasons.

"I never gave my daughter up willingly. You and Fujitaka's wicked mother stole her from me!" Sakura could hear the anger in Nadeshiko's voice. "You took everything from me, everything. Then turned around and caused my daughter nothing but pain," her voice trembled, with rage. "If you think you'll ever hurt her again, I will kill you!"

"What gives you the right to threaten me?" Celina snapped, looking at the younger woman. She hated everything that made up Nadeshiko. "You're nothing, but a poor whore who slept with my husband and conceived that bastard! Everything I gave her, she deserved!" Sakura winced as she was told that her whole life had been a lie. She near jumped when she heard a loud slap that echoed in the silence of the room.

"I will give you what you deserve, after all Gwen isn't Fujitaka's child, is she?" Nadeshiko hissed, scowling. "Do you think Rose was blind. Gwen's a Morimoto, played off as Fujitaka's. You have no right to be calling anyone names," she snarled, watching the color drain from Celina's face, with satisfaction. "Oh yes, your secret is no longer safe."

"You're a liar, no one would ever believe you, a nobody!" Before the two of them could continue, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Syaoran, who wanted to visit Sakura. Both women ceased their quarrel, looking at the young man.

"Xiao Lang," Nadeshiko breathed, calming down.

"What's she doing here?" he narrowed his eyes at Celina, entering the room. "You're the last person Sakura would want here," he spoke, walking pass her.

"I was leaving," Celina spat, turning on her heels.

"I'll give you two privacy," Nadeshiko smiled, turning to leave the lovers alone. Walking for the door, she pulled it close. Pulling a chair up to Sakura's bed, Syaoran took a seat, his head wrapped from the small cut he received when he hit the window.

He reached for her hand, "Hey," he whispered, placing a kiss upon it. Trying to digest all she overheard, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Syaoran," she said, softly, tears slipping from her eyes. "I was so scared." He drew closer, to press a kiss to her temple.

"It's all over," he spoke, resting in his chair. "Brea and Kiki are in police custody," he explained, finding it unreal that Brea would cook up such a devious plan.

"Is it?" And even though she and Brea were enemies, she knew they drove each other to commit the things they did. "What of my friends?" Seeing the look that crossed his face, a sob escaped. "Xiao Lang, tell me," she pleaded, brokenly.

"Tina is fine," he started, before swallowing. "So is Greg, Nikki and Tommy," he continued, not knowing how to continue.

"And Ming, how is Ming?" Her eyes burnt, when he was unable to answer. "Oh God, no, not Ming," she pleaded, tightening her hold on his hand. "Not Ming." Then her mind drifted to Kenji, and as much as she blamed him for what happened, she felt so sorry for him. "How?"

"She…" he felt his throat convulse, not wanting to cause her pain. Knowing he would be the best person to explain this, he was given the horrible task. "Died of an overdose, before the accident."

"No," Sakura wailed, getting up, ignoring the pain in her back. "No, you're lying!" she screamed, not believing her friend had passed away. "You're lying." At her movement, she pulled all the cords away from her body.

"Sakura, please," he begged, standing up. "Get back in bed, please." Falling into his arms, she hugged him tightly, bawling horribly.

"Not Ming, no!" She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting this to be a horrible dream. Feeling his arms hold her, she held tightly unto his shirt, her knuckles turning white. As her tears lessened, she started to feel numbness flow through her body. Lifting her into his arms, he cradled her and sat upon the bed.

"It might not seem that way, but its going to be okay," He spoke, soothingly, but Sakura wasn't so sure. She'd been friends with Ming for many years, and now to have her gone was unfair. When the door opened, he looked at his mother, who entered quietly.

"How is she?" Yelen inquired, walking slowly towards them. He gave her an unsure look, not knowing what else to do. Sitting beside her son, Yelen placed her hand gently upon Sakura's, and slowly the girl's hand turned and held unto hers.

"I feel so lost and confused," Sakura spoke, lifting misty eyes to Yelen. "I don't know what to do or think," she confessed, wishing this was a horrible dream she would soon wake from. "I heard, heard Nadeshiko and my mo…Celina arguing," she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. Yelen gave her a look of confusion, wondering why the two would be quarreling. "Nadeshiko claims to be…my mother," she professed, shocking mother and son.

"What?" Yelen gasp, glancing at Syaoran, who had heard them arguing but not what about.

"Yes, and Celina didn't deny," she choked, greatly at a loss. "I don't understand, I don't know what to believe. Please, ask her," she begged, Yelen, giving a pleading look.

"I will, promise me you'll rest," Yelen spoke, in a worried voice. "Hmmm?"

"I promise." Yelen gave her a smile, standing.

"Good. You'll have to return to your room soon." She looked at her son, before leaving the room. Syaoran looked down at Sakura, who closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The thought of Nadeshiko being Sakura's mother was amazing.

"Please, don't leave me," she pleaded, not looking at him. "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't leave you…"

L

L

Brea…

L

L

There was no point in denying what they'd done because they were caught red handed. She stared at her hands, afraid to look at her father and his lawyer. They were currently briefing her on what not to say and say. She however wasn't listening, her father had power but he was going up against people who were just like them.

And knowing she'd taken the lives of two people she hadn't wanted to intentionally harm made her regret her actions. The very person she went after was well and alive. And thinking of this, a sad laugh escaped her lips. "How ironic," she whispered, sorrowfully.

"Are you listening to me?" Xin snapped, growing impatient with her. "Do you have any idea what you've done? How the hell am I supposed to get you out of this?" he cursed, watching her dull eyes lift to his.

"I don't expect you to do anything father," she replied, nonchalantly. "You never do anything for me," she whispered, helpless.

"You ungrateful…" he snarled, hating her for dragging his name into this mess.

"That's right, ungrateful!" she shouted, getting out of her chair. "All my life I've worked to please you and mother, I did everything to keep your love…and…and look, this is where it got me!" a cruel laugh escaped her lips. "I'm going to die!" She screamed, when he slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare blame this on anyone but yourself," he hissed, viciously. Looking at him, she burst into tears…

Outside the room, Yoshimoto watched what was happening though unable to hear what was being said. Turning away when Xin slapped his daughter, he looked into the room where Derek was having an engaging conversation with a nerve wrecked Kiki. "So tell me again, how you got caught up in this," Derek said, making sure the recorder was on. With the promise of getting a less severe conviction than Brea, Kiki agreed to talk.

"Yeah." She took a draw from her cigarette, unable to keep her hand steady. "I never had a quarrel with Sakura, Sara or Tina. In fact, I had piano lessons with Tina. And Sara and I were in the same equestrian class," she explained, making it clear she'd known the girls for a very long time. "Back then, Sakura was the black sheep," she admitted, smiling at the thought. "She grew into her beauty unlike the rest of us."

Derek listened to her story, knowing Yoshimoto and the others could hear every word spoken. "Tina drifted away from Sara, Brea and I. And the moment she joined up with Sakura in middle school, Brea knew there was trouble. And soon after Sara left, and Ming was the last to join."

"Tell me more about you and Ming, why did you hate her?" At the mention of her enemy, Kiki's eyes hardened.

"Her whoring mother broke my family apart," She snapped, growing malicious with every word. "She tore my parents apart, then had enough nerves to sleep with my brother. She ruined my life," Kiki spoke, struggling with her words. "She deserves to be dead!" Derek wondered if Kiki realized Ming hadn't been the one to sleep with her father and brother.

"And so you wanted her dead?" At that she gave a laugh.

"No, I just wanted to beat her into a coma," she spoke, enjoying her little chat more than Derek. "Brea wanted them dead for what they did to her brother, and for stealing her family legacy. I just jumped on the bandwagon."

"Care to explain." Derek eyed the young lady in front of him, knowing she would be better suited for the loony bin than a federal prison.

"Sara and Tina had underage sex with her brother, and blackmailed him into making Sakura queen." Yoshimoto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Brea didn't want to live with losing her title so she had one of her brother's friend, Jin Su I believe, rape Sakura." Kiki started another cigarette, interrupting her story. "But her plan of revenge didn't work, Sakura was stronger than she believed. And so she lived in misery for three years, until…'

"Li Xiao Lang arrived."

"Exactly. It was then the shit started over a poor fool. I don't know how they could consort," she snorted, insulting Derek, who gave his notebook a glare.

"Then came Sara's shooting and Akiko's suicide. All Brea's plan?" Again Kiki started to laugh, almost with hysteria.

"Sara's shooting yes, but I killed Akiko the same way I killed Ming," She informed, seemingly proud of her handy work. Derek's eyes snapped to hers in utter disbelief. She held a defiant expression, one filled with gratification. "Do you really believe she would have screamed if it was a suicide?" Trying not to show his disgust, he looked into her eyes.

"You killed Ming and Akiko?"

"Yes, I mixed the cocaine knowing she couldn't resist. And when Akiko almost didn't jump, I merely gave her a helping hand," she grinned, resting back in her chair. "Brea is responsible for the rest. She's one mastermind. I believe it was our duty."

"Duty?" he spoke, with contempt, causing her cool eyes to land on him.

"Yes, duty," she answered, nodding with correctness. "Less bullies to worry about, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, more murderers to be weary of. Do you think if you were in charge you wouldn't have done the same thing?" He snapped, getting out of his seat.

"We sure as hell would have!" she cried, shooting out of her seat. "But those perfect bitches stole it from us! It was our right to be in charge, our right! Do you hear me?" She screamed, when he exited the room and pulled the door shut. "Our right!!!"

Outside the room, both men watched her break down in tears, begging for her life. "Do you think it would have been different if they realized how better their lives were compared to these girls?" Derek asked, his partner, knowing the background on all the girls.

"It's really hard to say. All I know is that they are going to be charged with four counts of murder, and six attempted murders…"

L

L

Tina…

L

L

Lying in her bed, she stared out her open window at the fading sun. Sara had been the one to deliver the news about Ming and the others, and still after hours she felt dead. Now she realized they should have called for an ambulance. "My bad judgment," she whispered, brokenly. She was the last person Ming's black poles rested on.

Fingering Ming's rosary in her hand, she wondered what she'd ever done to any body to deserve such hardship. Like any other person, she attacked those who crossed her, yet she was losing those she loved. Closing her eyes, she tried helplessly to swallow a sob, but it was no use. "Tina?" She tightened her hold on Justin's hand, wanting him to know she'd heard him. "Don't cry."

"Crying is the easy part," She confessed, turning her glistening eyes to him. "It's the easy part, because I don't know how I shall ever stop this aching I feel in my heart." Getting out of his chair, he sat beside her, and rested his hand against her unharmed cheek.

"We'll stop the aching together," he stated, lovingly. "I'll take you far away from this horrible place, and it's memories."

"This horrible place is where Ming remains. She'll be forever chained here, unable to leave her sorrows behind," she replied, brokenly. "Why should I escape to happiness?"

"Because you deserve it, and Ming would agree," he answered, strongly. "Listen to me, I most of all knows what it's like to lose those you love so badly. And you feel as if you're being punished because you remain here, on this godforsaken planet, with all the memories and what ifs," he spoke, remembering the death of his parents. "You cannot dwell in the past because it will only hurt you. You must remember the good things and live for her, for your remaining friends and family, for me." She stared into his eyes, listening to his words of comfort, knowing he spoke only from experience. "Ming has moved on to a better place, but we remain. And we need you, all of us do."

"You as well?" she inquired, watching the smile she loved appear.

"Especially me. I will be at your side all the way through…" And she wondered if she felt the same love for him as Sakura and Sara felt for their significant others.

"Good, because I will need you…"

L

L

Celina…

L

L

Seated behind Fujitaka's desk, she lifted her shaky hand to her lips with a glass of vodka. Drinking the contents, she placed it down. "Are you listening to me?"

"I am," she answered, Xin, who was pacing in front of her, hands clasped firmly behind him.

"Good, because we cannot allow that bitch to live happily ever after while my daughter is facing the death sentence!" He thundered, causing her to jump. "Do you hear me?"

"What am I supposed to do?" she inquired, helplessly.

"Kill her the same way we got rid of her fucking father!" Xin stated, walking firmly towards her desk. At that Celina gave a dry laugh, reaching to pour herself another glass.

"You do it yourself, I've had it," she replied, jumping when he slapped the glass from her hand, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"You listen closely, if you don't do what I tell you there will be nothing to hide. You'll be left with nothing!" he cursed, savagely, showing absolutely no love for her.

"I have nothing!" Celina shouted, standing. "He gave everything to her! He knew Gwen wasn't his, he knew she was your daughter!" she explained, broken down with worry. "If anything happens to me, my Gwen won't even have a father to fall back on!" She was going to steer clear of Sakura, because she had her Gwen to worry about.

"So that's it?" He whispered, watching Celina's dead expression. "All we've fought for, all we killed for is nothing?" he yelled, his knuckles growing pale from the grip he had on the edge of the table. "Look at it." He placed the gun on the table, showing the one that shot Fujitaka the first time.

"Even if I kill her, I know you won't be Gwen's father, and you won't leave your wife," Celina whispered, reaching for the bottle. "I have nothing! I did everything for you, believing you would take me as your wife, but I was stupid! Well I won't help you any longer. Get out of my house!"

"You're right. I wouldn't have left Barbara," He agreed, breaking Celina's heart. "She's a woman of class, and you're nothing but a whore," he spat, with contempt, staring boldly into her eyes. "And when I'm through, I'll bring you and your bastard down." Turning briskly away, he started for the door, leaving a devastated and lovesick woman behind him.

Knowing he would be true to his word, Celina came to the conclusion that she couldn't allow him to hurt her daughter. She wouldn't allow anyone to cause her baby harm, not even her own father. Reaching for the gun, she stood out of her chair, and held it high. "Xin!" she screamed, holding the gun steady. "I will never allow you to hurt our daughter, I would rather die!"

And his body froze when she fired the gun, it was at that same instant the door started to open. But Gwen froze, hearing the repeated gunshots. "Mother!" She screamed, watching Xin's body crumble to the ground. "Oh my god, what have you done?"

L

L

Hospital…

L

L

Standing outside the door, Nadeshiko stared at Syaoran and Sakura, who were resting comfortably in bed together, sound asleep. Currently she was telling her best friend of her greatest secret, sadness filling her voice. "I never knew what I was putting her into. If I'd known, but Rose never told me anything," she confessed, touching the glass. "Does she hate me?"

"I don't believe she hates you. She's just very confused. You just need to explain your reason for giving her to Fujitaka," Yelen spoke, standing beside her. "She'll need her mother more than ever." Turning her eyes from the two, she found herself looking at Avalon, who was walking towards them.

"They are still asleep," Nadeshiko told her cousin, who stopped beside them.

"Actually I was here to tell you that Yoshimoto is down the hall with a new patient. It seems Kinomoto Celina was attacked in her home mere hours ago," he stated, surprising both, who looked at each other.

"What?" Yelen whispered, aghast.

"Yeah," Avalon replied, softly. "By Morimoto Xin, who is now dead." Silence drifted over them as they tried to digest what they were just told. "Seems Gwen shot him in her mother's defense." Nadeshiko knew there was more to the story than that. Celina and Xin were lovers, why would he try to kill her?

"Oh my," She murmured, not knowing what else to say.

L

L

Gwen wrung her kerchief into knots, retelling her story to Yoshimoto. "I heard the racket, and fearing that my mother was being attacked, I rushed into the room." She glanced at the surgery doors, praying her mother would be fine.

"You went into the room without a weapon?"

"Well I knew it was Morimoto-san that was present from his car outside," Gwen nodded, having to take a seat to settle her nerves. "I was too late because he fired the gun the moment I want after him. When he saw me, he struck me with the gun almost knocking me out." He glanced at the bruise on the side of her face, noticing that part was true.

"How did your mother get the gun away from him?" Derek continued, when Gwen wiped tears from her eyes.

"She knocked him over the head with a vase, and he dropped the gun. I went to grab it, but he grabbed me and fastened his hands around my neck." She lifted her chin, to show them the handprints that were slowly coming to light. "And my mother shot him to save me. I was so scared," she sobbed, wiping her eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine." Yoshimoto thought this story was something else. He wouldn't know if it were the truth until the evidence from the scene was collected. Then he wanted to hear Celina's part of the story to see how it matched her daughter's. He wanted to know why Xin was at the Kinomoto mansion threatening her.

Gwen stared at her hands wondering how she'd become caught up in this mess. With a sigh, she knew that her mother could get her to do anything she wanted with just a bit of persuasion, even getting her to shoot her in the side…

L

L

L

Author's note: Well isn't that something? You'll have to stick around to find out what's going to happen next. This chapter was going to be longer, but I felt I was cutting the story too short. Anyways, I'll be updating again on Sunday or Monday depending on the response I receive.

Officially only two chapters left!!!! YAY


	34. It's simply called happiness

Chap. 34: "It's simply called happiness…"

L

L

L

Life?

One fucked up mess, according to Kinomoto Sakura. With legs drawn to her chest, she stared at the bright stars, wondering if Ming was looking down on them. A withdrawn sigh left her lips as she turned her eyes towards the dark water, remembering the night she and Syaoran first came out here it'd been raining.

Thinking back on that day, she found herself wondering what would have happened to her if he hadn't walked through those gates of St. Mary's Catholic School. "Syaoran," she whispered, knowing he was an angel on earth.

"Yes?" Moving back a little, she looked at his face, seeing a look of concern on his. "What's the matter?" he asked, her hand holding unto his.

"Nothing," she answered, moving their clasped hands across her waist. "As long as I'm with you, nothing will be wrong," she informed, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"Then nothing will ever be wrong," he whispered, against her ear, before placing a gentle kiss there. Closing her eyes, she felt a sense of security, knowing he wouldn't leave her. Just wanting to spend some time alone, the two of them took a little drive to the boardwalk.

"I came out here to forget, but I find I cannot," she informed, eyes still closed. "Nothing I do can ease my troubled soul." She felt like she wanted to scream until her throat was dry, and cry until her eyes could not produce anymore tears. "I don't know how to forget."

If alone she would have turned to the only source of gratification, drugs and a major hangover for the following day, however that part of her was now dead. She was looking forward to a happier life, one where she could be the Sakura she kept locked away for eighteen years. "You will never forget, none of us will, but you mustn't allow it to depress you. What happened hurts me as well, but I am praising God because you weren't lost to me."

"I am also thanking God for sparing your life and Tina," she replied, rubbing her cheek against his chest. Opening her eyes, she stared at the moon, "However I've lost Ming."

When he lifted her face so he could stare into his eyes, he said, tenderly. "You, Sara and Tina had her promise, yet she didn't listen to you. Ming knew what she was doing, so don't go blaming yourself for anything that happened. Tina already feels guilt as does Sara, and now you?" his voice grew firm. "Do you know what would have happened if any of you had been there?"

"We would have stopped her," Sakura replied, with confidence.

"No Sakura," he replied, not agreeing. "You and Tina would have been drinking, Sara would have joined Ming. And when the bad product took affect, all of you would have gotten into the same car, and speed towards the hospital. Heavily under the influence, with two friends dying from an overdose in the back seat, you wouldn't have been able to concentrate. Thus leaving off your seat belt in the rush, and when your truck flipped to evade Jack's car, instead of Kenji flying out the window, it would have been you." As he spoke, tears formed in Sakura's eyes, knowing there was truth to his words. "Sara and Ming would be dead by then, and Tina would probably end up just like Greg, without the use of her legs or worse dead." He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. All he wanted was for his girlfriend to be truly happy, but he knew she'd been scarred for life. "So how can any of you wish to change anything? The guilt is not yours to hold, because you told her, all of you had her promise."

"She felt left out," she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "She didn't have anyone, while we had you guys."

"You were in God knows how many accidents, almost robbed and raped, abused by Celina mentally and physically, hurt by me countless times. I'm sure none of that happened to her," he stated, voice holding a bit of anger. "Sara almost lost her life, before she found Touya and tried to change her ways. Surely Ming could have learned from the both of you, couldn't she?" he asked, making Sakura bury her head in his neck, trying to get a hold of her emotions. "There was no reason she had to continue with her lifestyle, while you and the other two tried to change. She could have followed right behind you, but she didn't want to."

"No, we should have been there for her. She was always there for me, and I just abandoned her," she sobbed, shaking her head.

"How could you be there for anyone when your life was in shambles?" he replied, holding unto her tightly. "How?"

"Because I was her friend!" she cried, desperately. "I was her friend…"

"And there's only so much you can do. You can't save everyone Sakura, you can't. Stop thinking about the what ifs, because it's not going to change anything," he explained, trying to get the anger out of his voice. "Try thinking about your friend, who is in a better place."

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"She was murdered. And when Kiki pays, Ming's soul will be at rest. She will no longer feel the pain that comes with being alive," he answered, caressing her back, with loving strokes. "Yet we remain, and every day we'll have to live with what happened. Do you think she would want you to live the rest of your life with guilt and regret, never honoring the years you spent together? I only knew her for a short time, but I know she would want you to celebrate the memories, not taint them with unjustified self-loathing." She stayed still in his arms, her mind replaying the words just spoken. Soon she found herself remembering the years spent with Ming, casting the bad memories aside, only dwelling on the happy ones.

For years the four of them depended heavily on each other, never knowing if they would survive to see the next week or month. Never realizing just how badly they were hurting themselves, until it was ultimately too late. If Syaoran hadn't been at her school, if Sara hadn't been shot and if Takahashi Julian hadn't followed Brea here, his brother Justin would never have set foot in Tokyo, they would have all been together that night. And just like Syaoran said, they would have lost their lives, because they didn't know the value of it.

Now she knew, and she wanted to live a full happy life, to make up for all the years of antipathy she had to endure. The man, whose arms she was nestled in wanted to give her such a life, but she first had to let go. Moving out of his embrace, Sakura sat in front of him, examining every familiar feature as her hand rose to rest upon the warmth of his cheek.

Tears slipped from her lashes, and trailed slowly down her flush cheeks. "If only she had someone as special as you," she told him, her voice bursting with love. "She would have known the joys of life, just like you showed me." She knew to rejoice, because God had given her the love of a man, who was perfect for her. "I love you Li Xiao Lang, so very much."

"And I love you just as much," he replied, when she drew near to give him a kiss, he would feel the rest of his life. Drawing her into his arms, they held unto each other tightly, both ready to start a new chapter in their life. One both hoped would hold no pain.

When she lifted her face to him, he lowered his, taking her lips in a passion filled kiss. "Ready to go home?" he asked, caressing her face.

"Yes, but to your apartment," she replied, wanting some time alone. Nodding, they shared a brief kiss, before she climbed over the back seat for the front. Closing the trunk, Syaoran walked to the driver of her BMW SUV. Getting in, he started it up, and drove off heading over the same hill, where they passed the pizza hut.

Glancing at her, he knew she didn't want to return because there was a chance, Nadeshiko might be present. He knew she wasn't ready to speak with the woman, who might very well be her mother. Through the ride, Sakura reached over and took his hand in hers, wanting to be comforted.

Soon, he pulled through the gates of his apartment. Parking, they got out, and entered the building heading quietly up the stairs. Making sure to be quiet since it was late, they sneaked down the hall to his bedroom.

Entering, he closed the door, when she started to undress. It'd been a very long day, and he was extremely tired. With his back turned to her, he started to remove his watch, remembering the last night they slept here together.

Taking off his shirt, he turned to place it unto the chair. Sakura slipped out of her jeans, and folded them to place on her neat pile of clothing. "Syaoran?" she said, when he went back to the bed, and pulled the covers back.

"Hmmm?" he asked, not really paying attention to her. He was thinking about how he didn't have to go into work tomorrow. He would have the whole day to spend with Sakura and his family.

"Syaoran?" This time he turned, and grunted stumbling back, when she jumped into his arms. Caught totally off guard, both cried out when he fell unto the bed, with her on top of him. They listened to the bed moan at the sudden impact.

They screamed when it gave out beneath them, crashing to the ground. With wide eyes, they stared at each other, and Sakura was the first to burst out laughing not believing they actually broke the bed. It took a moment, but he started to laugh as well, knowing they were never going to forget this. "Sakura?" Rika's voice sounded, from outside the door. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, through laughter. "Syaoran broke the bed!" she called, back, giggling at the glare he shot her.

"Okay, well take it easy in there. We'll see you in the morning," Alex chuckled, in pure amusement.

"You needed a new bed anyway," Sakura told him, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Did I?" he asked, hands wrapping around her tiny waist.

"Yes you did, wasn't big enough," she replied, pressing a kiss to his chin. "Not enough room to move around," she continued, placing a kiss to his lips. "Now how about you pull the mattress off this lopsided fire wood, and make a bed on the floor."

"Are you sure you want to sleep only on a mattress?" he asked, moving her hair, behind her ear.

"Yes, we're not leaving this room. So you had better get to it," she ordered, standing up. With a sigh, he lifted himself up, when the other side of the bed, finally broke. Hearing her giggles, he smiled, starting to pull the mattress off the battered frame.

Resting it unto the floor, Sakura was the first to fall on it, spreading out. She laughed when he spread the comforter over her, before climbing unto what was left his bed. "You had better get used to buying a bed every year," she told him, when he climbed beneath the covers with her.

"Why?" he asked, drawing her into his arms.

"Because with me around, you're going to need it or we can simply return to traditional Japanese futon," she replied, laughing when he started to. "I'm not kidding."

"That's the scary part." Turning unto her side, she sighed happily, moving her finger across the side of his face. "I'm going to enjoy waking up with you every day," he told her, staring into her amazing green eyes.

"Are you?"

"Yes." And moving to him, she gave him a tender kiss knowing she couldn't wait to wake up with him for the rest of her life…

L

L

Next Day…

L

L

When she'd been told of Ming's death, a part of her thought it was just a fabricated lie, but as time progressed the horrible truth finally sunk in. Two days after graduation was her funeral, and Jacks and Kenji's would follow suit. "Sara?" hearing her name, she looked at Sakura, who was seated beside her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is the end of it?" Mindlessly, she turned the ring Syaoran had given her. She stared at the blue ocean, not knowing if she should breathe with relief or be on edge and weary of everyone.

"Yes." Sara reached over and clasped her hand, giving it a gently squeeze. "We can breathe with relief, and look forward to happier lives." She had a lot to be happy about because she'd found love, and escaped her father's clutches. God had given her a second chance, and she was going to take it. "We deserve it."

Sakura thought about Xin's sudden death, and Celina who was in the hospital, a frown touching her lips. Like everyone else, she didn't understand what had happened. Yoshimoto only told her that Xin confessed to shooting her father, and went to threaten Celina into helping him cause her harm or he would tell everyone of Gwen's birth origins.

Well now, he was dead; with him died the truth. The police couldn't find anything to hold Celina with, she'd covered her tracks very well. "Yeah, we do," she finally, agreed. "We do." She looked at Nadeshiko when she appeared at the door.

"Can I have a moment with Sakura?" she asked, Sara, who nodded standing with her crutches. Looking at the woman, who claimed to be her mother, Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Last night she hadn't wanted to return to the beach house for this very reason. Now she knew she hadn't a choice, but her hear her out. After taking a seat, Nadeshiko glanced at Sakura, not knowing where or how to begin to ask for forgiveness. Moving a loose strand of hair, behind her ear, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You hate me don't you?"

"No I'm confused as to why a mother would willingly give her child up," Sakura replied, wishing Syaoran would hurry and return from school. She wanted him to be with her.

"I didn't willingly give you up," Nadeshiko replied, with regret. "I was forced to."

"According to Celina you gave me away for horses and a ranch," Sakura spoke, looking at the woman she met months ago. Now she understand why she always used to stare at her, and looked worried whenever she was in pain.

"She lies. Your grandmother and Celina stole you from me!" she cried, strongly. "When I met your father I hadn't known he was married. It was my first time leaving Tomoeda, and I was naïve. Then I got pregnant." It hurt Nadeshiko to tell her daughter of what happened. "Fujitaka wanted to leave Celina, he wanted to marry me, but couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because Vivian (his mother) said if he married me she would disinherit him, and she would make it known to the world, your world, what a harlot and home wrecker I was," She explained, closing her eyes.

"So father chickened out, how can you call that love?" Sakura spat, knowing she would have had a better life if her mother hadn't given her up.

"No, your father loves both of us dearly. I was the one who convinced him to stay with Celina. I wanted you to have a better life. I could hardly give you one when I had nothing," she defended, squeezing her hands against the picture Sakura took of her as a baby and Fujitaka, from the mansion. "So believing you would have a better life, I gave you to your father. And that was when he bought the ranch so I could be with you."

"He did?" She glanced at the framed picture, feeling the anger she held towards her father lesson.

"Yes, and every weekend he would fly down with you, but the time I spent with you soon made me unwilling to let you go. And when you were three, I refused to allow him to take you back," She gave a sad laugh, not knowing how she was working at Sakura's heart. "So I locked myself into the bathroom with you, and begged him to leave you behind."

"Did he convince you to let me go?" she asked, finding she couldn't bring herself to hate Nadeshiko. She now understood why she'd remain single even when men sought her hand. She hadn't given up hope on her father. And oddly enough, her mother reminded her of herself and her unwillingness to release Syaoran.

"No. We remained locked away for a whole day," She smiled sadly, at the thought. "It was the last time I ever held you, for soon Celina and Vivian showed up. And threatened to ruin Fujitaka, you, and me if I didn't give you up. And the last thing I wanted for my baby was to grow her up in a shameful world," she started to get emotional, feeling great sorrow. "If only I'd known what pain you'd feel growing up, but I didn't. I didn't know, but if I did, I would have stolen you away." Sakura felt her heart break, feeling the pain her mother did. "I would have." Slowly she undid the picture frame, and carefully slid it out.

"I always knew there was something wrong with me," she spoke, faintly, wiping her eyes when Nadeshiko did. "Every night as a child, I would find myself praying to God to make my mother love me." She got emotional, trying to hold back tears. "But as days turned into years, I believed God had turned his ear from my pleas, but he hadn't. I was simply praying for the wrong woman." Nadeshiko gave her a warm smile, pulling the folded picture out.

"A mother's love for her child never fades," she told Sakura, showing her the folded side. "I pray that you'll be able to find it in your heart to forgive me." Taking the picture, Sakura stared at Nadeshiko's head of copper locks, as she stared at her, with love. "The last time I spent with you, on your third birthday."

"Are there more pictures of us?" she asked, looking into her mother's emeralds.

"Boxes." She shocked Nadeshiko, when she leaned over and gave her a hug. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she held her tightly, knowing she'd dreamed of this for a very long time.

"Good, because I want to see all of them." They looked at the door when Syaoran appeared.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, when both looked at him with teary expressions. Sakura was the first to smile, shaking her head. And this was most certainly a very good sign.

"No, my mother and I were just catching up," Sakura informed, making Nadeshiko's fears disappear instantly. Knowing that Celina wasn't her mother made Sakura feel like she'd been freed of a needless burden. And having someone love her without conditions, was what she needed, and always yearned for.

"Oh," he grinned, watching the life return to her face. "Hmmm my auntie and your mother, doesn't that sound a bit weird?" he teased, making her and Nadeshiko laugh.

"Really Xiao Lang," Nadeshiko smiled, standing. "I shall leave the two of you alone." Today was just the beginning of what she hoped to be a beautiful relationship with her only baby.

"You are staying here, right?" Sakura asked her, wanting to talk with her more.

"Yes." Nadeshiko smiled, before leaving them. Taking her abandoned seat, Syaoran looked at Sakura's face, as her fingers moved over the picture.

"At least now our children will have a grandparent from my side," she murmured, slowly turning her head to look at him. "I should be upset with her, but I find I cannot bring myself to."

"And that's wonderful, because I grew with Nadeshiko and I know she's a wonderful person. Accept her love, and love her in return," he agreed, when she moved into his arms.

"I will." Moving him to her, she gave him a loving kiss. "And now when I return to Tomoeda, I shall have a home, which means you'll have to call on me," she grinned, with mischief.

"Yeah." He held her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Things were definitely looking up, and he knew it was going to get better.

L

Royal Height's Memorial…

L

Seated comfortably in her bed, Celina stared out her room window, waiting impatiently to get out of the hospital. She knew that Yoshimoto's men hadn't found anything to use against her, because she covered her tracks expertly.

A fond smile touched her lips, knowing her beautiful daughter had saved her life. "Oh my beautiful Gwen," she whispered, with bursting affections. When the door opened, she looked at it hoping to be graced with her daughter's presence, but was shocked to find it was Fujitaka.

She gasped, and her face paled as though she was seeing a ghost. "Oh my god," she breathed, in mortification. "You're…you're…" she couldn't get the words out, because she felt as though it was impossible.

"Alive?" Fujitaka asked, raising a mocking brow.

"Alive," Celina whispered, her rounded eyes not able to leave his form. Slowly her hand reached her throat, and she held it, trying to calm her racing heart. To know that she hadn't succeeded in killing Fujitaka, somehow lifted a great burden off her shoulders.

"Yes," he answered, his own question. He stared at the woman, who made his, Sakura's and Nadeshiko's life for eighteen years, a living hell. Standing in front of her, he knew to be weary knowing she was involved in his gruesome attack. "Alive and growing stronger each day," he informed, showing no signs of being critically wounded.

"Darling, when I lost you…" she trailed off, seeing the cold, forbidding look he shot her. Celina was terrified feeling as though he was here to seek revenge upon her.

"I'm not here to hear such horse shit!" Fujitaka snapped, irritably. She had never seen him so fired up before, and it terrified her.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, knowing it obviously wasn't to kill her, because he would simply pay someone to do the deed.

"Because you're such an understanding person," He informed, bitingly, pulling white sheets out. "You're going to sign these divorce papers, without any complaints," he stated, placing them in front of her, with a pen. "Am I correct?" Celina picked them up knowing if she gave him a divorce, she would get nothing.

"I don't want to give you a divorce," she replied, a smile forming upon her lips. "I happen to enjoy being married to you." Fujitaka turned icy eyes to Celina's form, not liking her response at all.

"I don't believe you have any saying in the matter," Fujitaka snapped, making it clear he had very little patience. "I've even thrown in the house your lover died in, for the memories."

"That house is hardly worth anything, considering the amount of years you took from my life!" she replied, wanting to get as much out of him as possible.

"Sign the papers or Gwen's true father will be public knowledge. I know how you love protecting your precious baby girl," Fujitaka told her, not sounding the least bit upset. She found she enjoyed it better when he was upset.

"You can't threaten me!" she hissed, knowing she wouldn't sign as long as breath remained in her body. She had to look out for her daughter and her well being. Getting out of a marriage dead broke was not very appealing.

"Who said I was threatening you?" he asked, raising a brow, mockingly. "Actually, right now I am asking nicely. The police can't find anything to hold you, but I'm sure there is something there. And if you don't release me, and get the hell out of Japan, I will make you pay." He showed Celina a look, Sakura held when she got her way, one way or another. "For someone who had to shoot herself to get away, doesn't have a lot of cards to play. Does she?" he bit out, savagely, watching terror fill her eyes.

With his cane pressing into the hospital floor, his eyes narrowed at her. "I'm the last person you want to play war with, darling. Unlike you, I won't fuck it up twice." She jumped at the barbarity of his voice and expression. She had live with Fujitaka for enough years to know, he was a very powerful man in Japan. And now, she hadn't a thing to keep him quiet, not a single card.

And with a heavy heart, she lifted the pen, and signed away any future she and Gwen had. At least she was getting the house, because she knew Sakura would have probably kicked them out on their asses, and have the place torn down. "That's a good girl, darling. Now I expect you to be out of Japan, as quickly as those pretty little legs can carry you. Have a nice life, because I know I will." And lying there, alone in bed, Celina closed her eyes, knowing she'd thrown away everything for a man she ended up killing out of anger.

"How utterly ironic," she laughed, cruelly, filling with self loathing…

L

Nadeshiko…

L

Laughing, she walked towards the door after hearing Sakura's outrageous comment. Opening it, she was about to step out, when she saw a black SUV driving towards the house. Wondering if they were expecting visitors tonight, she waited patiently at the door.

When it finally stopped, and the door opened, she viewed a man getting out, dressed in a fine black suit. However when he turned to her, Nadeshiko felt her heart stop as did time, especially when his handsome face lifted to stare at her. "Oh my god!" she cried, running towards him, quickly, feeling like a school girl all over again.

"Nadeshiko," Fujitaka whispered, watching the only woman he'd ever loved, run to him. And dropping his cane, he hugged her tightly to him, trying not to get emotional, but one could hardly help it.

"Oh Fuji," she cried, never believing she'd ever feel his strong arms, wrapped around her ever again. And when he pulled her off her feet, she moved back and did what she could only dream about for eighteen years, she kissed him.

It was as though they were eighteen years back in the past, because the kiss felt as though they hadn't lost each other for so long. As they shared such a familiar embrace, he could feel her hot tears against his face. "Oh I love you so much Nades," he told her, knowing she saved his life. If it hadn't been for her caring ways, he wouldn't be here to hold unto her, or see his daughter again.

"And I you, my darling Fuji…"

L

When everyone heard her cry out, they believed something had been wrong. So naturally, they hurried to see what happened. "Mother!" Being the first at the door, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks watching her in some man's arms.

Right after Syaoran stopped behind her with his father and mother. They watched Nadeshiko kiss some man, who they were sure they hadn't met before. Only when they heard Sakura's voice, did the two finally break apart. And a sob escaped her lips, finding herself staring into his eyes. "Oh my god," she cried, in horror, feeling as though she was losing her mind. "Father!"

"My darling Sakura," he said, stepping away from the truck, with Nadeshiko. It was only when he called her name that she realized this wasn't a dream. He was actually standing in front of her. And tears spilled from her eyes as she raced towards him.

Jumping into his arms, she held unto him tightly, her tears soaking his neck. "Father," she cried, knowing God had answered an impossible prayer of hers. "How can this be?" His strong warm laugh erupted as he held unto her tightly.

"Your mother saved my life," he stated, making her move back in confusion. "She had me moved to another room, right before the explosion," he explained, making Sakura loosen her hold on him. "Now, don't be upset that she hadn't told you, Yoshimoto felt it was best for my safety."

"But why not tell me?" she cried, heart broken that they would keep her in the dark.

"Because he desired so badly to protect us from harm," he replied, reaching up to wipe her tears away. "If anyone had found out, I wouldn't be here right now, to gaze upon your beautiful face, would I?" he asked, able to show his affections without fear of making Celina lash out. She closed her eyes feeling his caresses, and reached up to place her hand on his. The old Sakura would have gotten fired up, and felt completely betrayed, but she was far too happy to have her father back.

"God has answered both my prayers," she told him, moving into his arms. He gave her father back, and brought her real mother to her. She didn't know how to thank him, but she would live out the rest of her life, cherishing each day.

Reaching out, Sakura drew Nadeshiko into the hug, knowing this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life. This was how it was supposed to be eighteen years ago, but now she hardly cared because both were here. "Everyone is going to be so shocked," she finally spoke, happiness filling her words.

"They are," He agreed, holding unto Nadeshiko lovingly.

"Come, it's due time that you finally met Syaoran and his family," she told him, holding unto his hand. Looking at her boyfriend's face, she laughed knowing he was just as shocked and confused as she'd been moments ago.

Standing there with his parents, the three of them found they could utter not a single word. This was the weirdest…never mind. He didn't care what it was, this was just what Sakura needed to give her the push she would need to start her new life. "Father," she said, bursting with happiness. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend Li Syaoran, and his parents Lian-san and Yelen-san," she introduced, politely, knowing she had everything she desired. "My father Fujitaka."

"It's about time we finally met," Fujitaka told Syaoran, noticing he had a firm grip, much to his liking. He turned his attention to Lian, "You must be proud," he told them, knowing how much their son had helped his daughter.

"We are," Lian smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Please come in, we were just about to sit down for dinner," Yelen said, warmly, looking at Sakura and Nadeshiko's glowing expressions. Standing with her boyfriend, Sakura looked deeply into his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is the best," she told him, never sounding so happy in a very long time. "I don't even know how to explain what I'm feeling."

"It's simply called happiness, Sakura," he replied, before they shared a tender kiss. "I do believe your father likes me," he grinned, knowing having his approval was important.

"He'll love you in a couple of days, just you watch," she replied, with wink, before he walked into the house, with her still in his arms, and closed the door. Both laughed when gasps erupted in the house…

L

Next Day…

L

Today, after months of agony, the class of 2005 would finally be free from the clutches of St. Mary's Catholic School. From the journey started in September of last year, St. Mary's family had lost four students due to horrible circumstances. And even though today was a most joyful day, a dark cloud of sadness lingered.

Getting out of the car first, Fujitaka held out his hand for his soon to be wife. He wasn't going to waste any time in marrying her, because he'd waited far too long. His divorce with Celina would be final in just a week, and he couldn't wait.

Last night, was the first night he'd enjoyed a real meal, with his family and future in laws. He'd never heard his daughter laugh so much, or glow with love. Even better, he would be here to part take in this special day in her life. "Syaoran's family will be here shortly," Nadeshiko spoke, in her usual gentle voice. Instead of being here as a guest, she would be here as a mother, watching her daughter graduate from high school.

"Yes." When the Li family arrived, they blended with the wealthy of Royal Heights, killing the stuffy air. Then all headed to the front to get settled for the ceremony that was due to start shortly. Everyone in the group noticed how people stared at Fujitaka as though they'd seen a ghost. "I hope this doesn't take long," Tomoyo whispered, feeling already uncomfortable.

"It won't," Mei Lin spoke, confidently.

"It might since as they are going to speak about the students they lost," Eriol inputted, scratching the back of his head.

"Shhh children," Lian said, when they found their seats. They were seated in the first row, taking the seats that had been assigned for Sakura's family. And because of their large group, she worked to get them enough seats.

"Where's Syaoran?" Mame asked, looking around for her grandson. She wanted him to know how very proud of him she was.

"Probably with his rich girlfriend," Lena replied, in a brisk voice.

"Lena," Xiao Lang spoke firmly, warning his wife not to start. She gave him a loving smile, nodding her head.

"He'll be on the platform with Sakura since as they are over 4.0," Mika told his grandmother, who nodded listening to him. Finding their seat, they looked at the rest of the people who were also slowly filing into their seats. Soon Sara's and Tina's family joined them, getting to know the Li's through Fujitaka's introduction.

L

Syaoran grunted, stumbling back when Sakura flew into his arms. "Gotcha," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ready for this?" He chuckled at her bubbly tone, praying this was how she would remain forever.

"Yeah, then we're free to leave for Tomoeda," he answered, giving her a sound kiss. Giving a moan of pleasure, she tightened her hold on him. Currently neither cared that the students of Royal Heights surrounded them. "Starting up your attacks again?" He teased, with a smile.

"I shall make sure to do it more often," she promised, with a wink. "Though not break any more beds for a while." They laughed remembering what happened a couple nights ago.

"Children, come along," Tina called, walking pass them with a laughing Sara. "Really now, not able to keep their hands to themselves." Even though they were bad girls, they had made sure to keep their grades high earning them the privilege of being on the platform.

"Whatever," Sakura replied, sliding off Syaoran. Reaching up, she straightened out his blue cape, then fixed his tie. "Just a couple of hours."

"Yes." And he fixed her red one, "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it." She gave him a wink, then one last kiss before they got into line. At the announcement, they started for the stage, holding each other's hand. Looking to her right, Sakura saw the rest of the Royalties seated in the front row, except Kenji's and Ming's spots were empty.

Reaching up, she held her friend's rosary, knowing she was in a better place. And with that thought, she sat with Sara and Tina, allowing Syaoran to go to the other end where Clare and Dan were seated. And happily she reached up, and waved to her parents, who waved back, her mother holding up a camcorder. Sara laughed, leaning over, "I don't believe I've ever seen you so giddy."

"That's because you haven't seen me in the bathroom," Sakura replied, making them laugh…

…And as today is a day of celebration," he spoke, telling the newest part of his speech. "We must also remember, to celebrate God's priceless gift to mankind, and honor those whose lives were stolen unjustly. Today, the class of 2005 bids the gates of St. Mary's a final, somewhat joyful, adieu…

…And when they were proclaimed the class of 2005, red and blue caps filled the sky. Jumping unto Syaoran, Sakura captured his lips in a feverish kiss, not caring that they were on stage in front of everyone…

L

Later…

L

After graduation, everyone gathered for brunch. She found herself feeling happier than she'd ever been before, and felt as though she might burst.

In light of what happened, she had her father back, now had a mother who loved her, and a man she would soon call her husband. She was free from Celina's torment, and the false life that came with being Queen of the Royalties. Her title had been passed on to Nikki, who promised to make reforms.

Standing at the balcony doors, she listened to the laughter and joy that filled the room behind her. Placing them in the back of her mind, she watched her father and mother have a private conversation. And from where she stood, she watched the way they stared at each other, their brief but affectionate caresses and knew they were still very much in love.

Eighteen years they'd been apart, and now they had a chance to be together. Turning away to give them privacy, her eyes found Syaoran, who was walking towards her. Walking to meet him, she clasped her hands around his neck. "This is the woman I fell in love with," Syaoran stated, staring into her eyes.

"Is she now?" she teased, drawing closer to him.

"Yeah." They shared a brief peck, since his family was in the room.

"Stop this nonsense, if you ask me they should just marry," Mame's voice erupted, behind them, when Fujitaka and Nadeshiko entered the room.

"She still too skinny!" Lena spoke, in objection. "He needs a strong Chinese woman." She nodded to herself.

"Thick Chinese women didn't give you such grandsons," Sakura replied, gently, making everyone grow silent. "Skinny Japanese women did. And I shall give you even stronger great grands," she pronounced, confidently. Lena stared at her in silence for a few minutes, then slowly she smiled.

"Of course you will!" she agreed, ignoring the look Mame shot her. "Just as long as you know I have limited years." She added making everyone laugh. Sakura beamed a smile at Syaoran, knowing she'd succeeded in winning Lena over.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, then watched his smile widen.

"I certainly did…"

L

L

L

A Royal Pain is finally over!!! YAY!!! LOL…should I do an epilogue? Hmmm I think I shall to tie up the loose ends with Celina, Gwen, Tina, Brea and Sara!!!! Plus more…

L

L

L

Author's note: I really don't know as yet, I feel like I should, but we'll see right. I never thought this story would take so long to finish. I'm telling ya, this is the only one that has had so many endings!!! Luckily I finally made up my mind…ne ways hope to see you soon, right?


	35. The End

L

L

L

Chap. 34: "The end…"

L

L

L

L

It had been over five months, since the tragic accident. And truly, Sakura couldn't say life had been any better. However, such wonderful times were going to end. It was the week before school closed for Thanks Giving.

L

Sakura hadn't gone to Oxford like she originally planned, because that was where Celina and Gwen fled, after the divorce was final. She left with twenty million, all she could get out of her father. Switching for Syaoran's school, she found she enjoyed it a lot better. "Hey!" Jumping, she smiled looking at her new friend Sabria.

"You scared me," she confessed, hand over her heart.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" she asked, taking a seat beside Sakura, who was removing her ballet slippers.

"Nothing," she answered, starting to remove the other shoe. At this school she took up dancing and gymnastics to pass time since Syaoran did many different things as well. And even though he was serious in his work, he still had a lot of time for her. "Where you off to?"

"Back to the dorms, you heading that way?"

"Yeah." Standing, they started for the doors, talking about many trivial things. Sara remained in Tokyo, where she could be close to Touya. And Tina moved to Hong Kong with Justin, and currently she was having a wonderful time. They promised always to meet up for some holiday or another.

Because this holiday was so short, she and Syaoran wouldn't be going home to celebrate it. Instead they were going to wait for Christmas vacation. Turning the corner, she wondered what he was up, and if he missed her.

Reaching her room, she separated from Sabria, promising to meet up later. Closing the door, she placed her bag down, and walked over to her answering machine. Finding that there were five messages, she pressed the button, and started to undress. "Sakura, it's your father. I need you to call me right away. It's very important." Hearing his voice, she reached for her phone, and started to dial, when the next message started. "Sakura, please call me right away when you get this message," Fujitaka spoke again, starting to scare her.

L

L

Syaoran…

L

L

At such a prestigious school, Syaoran found he fit in a lot better than he did at Royal Heights. Here Sakura was able to be herself without any burdens. And he was glad she'd changed to his school, because he didn't believe he could be from her months at a time. "Hey?" Snapping from his thoughts, he looked at his friend, Jesse.

"Not listening again, I see," he commented, dryly. Syaoran smiled sheepishly returning to his attention to the painting in front of him.

"I was," he lied, making Jesse laugh, giving him a dubious look.

"Right. Well as I was saying…" The rich people here were similar to those in Royal Heights, and he was sure they schemed as well, but there were many who were just like him, scholarship students, just like Jesse.

Staring at the different colors, and the way they flowed with each other, he found his thoughts drifting back to Sakura. "Jesse, I think we should pick this up tomorrow. I can't seem to get myself to focus on what you're saying," he finally confessed, annoyed with himself.

"Thank you," Jesse breathed, also appearing grateful. "Yeah, in the morning then."

"Yeah." Grabbing his bag, he started for the door. "See ya." Exiting the room, he headed for the exit, pushing his hands into his pockets. When he exited, he glanced around the yard, finding little people hanging about.

Turning his eyes downward, he walked down the path, heading for his room. Entering the dorm, he greeted those he passed entering the elevator. Punching in this floor, he waited and stepped off heading down the hall.

Entering his room, he found his roommate wasn't present. He placed his bag down and started for his answering machine. Finding he had six messages, he pressed the button, sitting at his desk.

"Xiao Lang," His father's voice appeared. "I need you to call home right away, it's very important." Hearing his father's voice, he wondered if something was wrong. Deleting the message, he reached for his phone. "Xiao Lang, please call home immediately." His mother's voice spoke. Frowning, he started to dial, when there was a knock on his door.

"Syaoran," Sakura called, opening the door. Turning he looked at her when she entered, and closed the door behind her. He hadn't seen such a look on her face for a very long time, and it scared him.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked, listening to the ringing of his family phone.

"My father called, and I returned it only to have the worse news ever delivered to me," she spoke, getting emotional. It was then Syaoran's mother answered the phone, "The baby, her baby…it's yours…" The phone dropped from his hand, having a perfect idea of who she was talking about.

"No," he denied, not wanting anything to do with Brea or her child. "No." Sakura started to cry, finding this to be most devastating news.

"Yes…"

L

L

Royal Heights…

L

L

Brea's trial hadn't lasted very long. It only took a week before the jury sentenced her and Kiki to death. With the gruesome tales of what they'd done spoken aloud, no one wanted to see them live.

Kiki accepted her sentence, but Brea wasn't the same. With each passing month, she found she wanted to remain pregnant forever because it was the only thing keeping her alive. But one could only prevent labor for so long. And soon, she found she'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl, with a head full of chocolate locks.

And her love turned to horror, realizing, who the father of the child was. "Mother," she spoke, when her execution was scheduled for the following week. "Please, don't let them have my baby," She begged, brokenly.

"They won't, we shall fight for her," Barbara had answered, wanting the child badly for she was the only offspring of her baby girl.

L

L

Airport…

L

L

Feeling the jet taxi down the runway, Sakura watched the familiar airport of Tokyo pass by. Beside her sat Syaoran, who hadn't said a lot since they left the United States. Reaching for his hand, she held it tightly in her own, wondering what they were going to do now. "It's going to be okay," she told him, but in truth had no idea.

Finally they stopped with a slight jerk. Syaoran dreaded stopping foot in Royal Height's Memorial where his and Sakura's family would meet them. There he would set eyes on the baby that he fathered, unknowingly. He had no idea, he never thought he could be the father.

Not letting go of Sakura's hand, he exited her father's jet, needing reassurance that she was still there at his side. How would this little news affect their relationship? Getting into the awaiting limousine, it pulled off once their luggage was loaded. "Syaoran?" she whispered, breaking the silence. "I'm here."

"I know," he murmured, turning to look at her. She could see the disappointed look he held, and she felt so sorry for him.

"And I'll always be here," she continued, resting in his arms. So on edge, they hadn't rested at all for the long flight home.

"Thank you." From what he knew he was the father to a tiny baby girl, and already Barbara was fighting for custody of her daughter's child. He was willing to let her go, but his mother thought it best that they came home first. He didn't want anything to do with Brea's baby, for everyday he looked at her, he would be reminded of her horrible, wicked mother.

And he gave a slight jerk, when the door opened in front of the hospital. Stepping out first, Sakura waited for him. And together, they walked into the hospital, heading to the nursery. Coming to an unfamiliar area, they saw their family waiting for them.

"Sakura, Syaoran," Yelen spoke, walking to them. "How was your flight?" Sakura could also feel that they were on edge.

"Good," she answered, since Syaoran was in a daze. She gave a tiny smile when her mother and father walked over to them. "And everyone?"

"Fine, come," Nadeshiko answered, calling them towards the window. "The Morimoto's have been here all day, knowing you would arrive," She explained, watching Sakura have to practically haul Syaoran towards the nursery.

"Mother," he finally spoke, shamefully, but Yelen gave him a smile.

"It's fine my son. Your father and I understand," she told him, warmly. "Now you must decide if you want to be a father or not." Syaoran didn't know what he wanted to do. And looking through the window, he saw Barbara feeding a tiny form. He could hardly see the baby, and still didn't know if he wanted to see her.

"As you already know they are fighting for sole custody of the baby meaning if you agree there's no chance of you ever seeing the child," Fujitaka stated, since his lawyers were working on the case.

"My son, make your decision wisely," Lian told him, when a nurse appeared.

"Are you the father?" she asked, Syaoran, who slowly nodded. The woman gave him a warm smile feeling he was uneasy. "Okay, come with me to see your baby."

"Go ahead, I'll be right here waiting for you," Sakura spoke, standing beside her mother. Instead of listening to her, he reached for her hand.

"This is our decision," he objected, knowing they were going to be together. And Sakura's input was needed.

"You can come along," the nurse told Sakura, who gave in. She thought he probably didn't want to go alone. Following him through the door, Barbara instantly noticed them. Sakura saw the way she drew the baby protectively closer to her bosom. "The baby's father would like to hold her," the wise nurse informed.

"I'm still feeding her. Besides she doesn't know them," Barbara replied, making it clear she didn't want them anywhere near her grandchild.

"She'll have to know her father," the nurse spoke, not caring about the look Barbara held. Turning she placed a blanket on Syaoran's shoulder. Then she turned to Barbara, and reached for the child even though the woman didn't want to let her go.

Sakura felt a bit out of place, not knowing if she should be beside him. This was his decision. She was his child, not hers. "Here you are." Standing awkwardly, Syaoran stared at the tiny baby that was placed in his arms. And instantly he found himself staring into his own eyes, not Brea's cold silvers.

She looked at him, and gave a big yawn, not complaining about the stranger she was just given to. "She knows who her father is," The nurse smiled, warmly.

"Look at her," he said to Sakura, finding his voice. When he turned, she found herself looking at his and Brea's offspring. And though she was weary of the child, she gave a smile finding she held her father's hair and eyes.

"She's beautiful," she told him, not seeing an ounce of Brea in the baby. And as beautiful as she was, Syaoran still didn't know if he wanted to keep her, or relinquish his rights.

"You're young, what time will you have for a child?" Barbara stated, getting right down to business. "I know you two can't possibly love this child unconditionally with who her mother is. So it's only natural to give her to me," She explained, briskly, reaching for the baby, but Syaoran prevented her from taking her. "Give Breanna to me." He scowled not liking the name at all. It was scary.

"I haven't decided upon that as yet," he replied, firmly.

"Do you think she could love my daughter's baby?" She pointed accusingly at Sakura. "Could live with her every single day. It will break you apart," she told Sakura, not entirely lying. Both of them weren't sure how this child would affect their relationship. It could ruin them or bring them closer, and neither knew what it was.

"Can I take her home?" Syaoran asked the nurse, ignoring Barbara's ranting.

"Certainly, she's perfectly healthy. I'll get everything you'll need to do before leaving," the nurse answered, seemingly happy about his decision.

"Our lawyers will meet tomorrow." Barbara grabbed her purse and started for the door in an angry fashion. Leaving them alone, Syaoran and Sakura stood in silence, surrounded by many babies, yet having difficulty over only one.

"Sakura," he said, making her look at him. "I haven't decided anything as yet," he explained, trying to reassure her.

"I know. I'll tell everyone that you're taking her with us." He watched her walk away with a heavy heart, feeling a tiny wedge forming between them already. How could she bring herself to love the child of the girl who killed her friends and almost took their lives?

L

Later…

L

Sakura stood in her room, staring at the bassinet, the one Yelen and her mother picked up for the baby. Turning away from it, she stared out the window of her new home. This one was built on a hill beside the ocean, and it was smaller than her father's old family house. After the divorce was final, he gave the house to Celina and Gwen not wanting anything to do with it.

He only took what was of value, and gave them the rest. This house was built by her parents, and held warmth just like the ranch and Yelen's home. "Sakura," hearing Syaoran's voice, she turned to look at him. He knew she was uncomfortable around the baby. "Hiding away from me?"

"No," she smiled, not wanting him to worry about her because he had more important things to decide upon. He stepped in front of her, and leaned against the window frame. He hadn't held the baby a lot since they came home, because he didn't want to grow attached. Right now his mother was feeding her, so he and Sakura could talk.

"I've made my decision," he spoke, gaining her undivided attention. "I've decided that I'm going to give her to the Morimoto's." She was surprised that he'd decided so quickly, and felt guilty wondering if it was because she didn't want to be near the child.

"But you haven't thought about it long enough," she replied, not knowing why she opened her mouth.

"I have," he answered, looking at her. He knew if Sakura didn't want anything to do with the child, he would soon have to decide whom he wanted more. And since, as he wasn't attached to the baby, he wasn't feeling heartache about giving her up. "It's better this way, besides we'll have children of our own." This confession made her feel responsible for his decision, and along with it came guilt. "When we're ready to have a family."

"I…" she stumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I've already set up a meeting with her lawyers for tomorrow. I'll sign her over." When he paused, she stared into his eyes. A part of her wanted them to sit down and discuss it, but another felt as though she should allow it to drop. " Now come, its time we went down for dinner." It made her angry how he spoke about this with ease. When he took her hand, she walked out of the room, looking at the bassinet.

Even though she wanted to ask him about his decision, she kept her mouth shut knowing this was his to make, not hers. And so the night went off as it would, as if nothing had changed in their relationship, when something had…

L

Later…

L

Nadeshiko appeared on the patio, knowing her daughter was hiding away. Stepping outside, she walked over to the chair beside her and took a seat. "You and Syaoran having a hard time deciding what to do?" she asked, gaining Sakura's attention.

"No, he's already decided to give her up," she replied, not sounding thrilled about it. "We didn't even talk about it. He just made up his mind on his own." Nadeshiko knew this was troubling Sakura, she could hear it in her voice.

"And you don't agree?"

"I don't mother," she confessed, sounding incredibly lost. "It just hurts that he didn't even consider what I thought or felt about the ba…subject. He didn't ask my opinion," anger sounded with every word.

"I'm sure he was thinking about you," Nadeshiko reasoned, reaching for her hand. "He was thinking about you, and how it would affect the relationship you have if he were to keep the child. It could go both ways," she explained, understanding Syaoran perfectly. "How would you feel if he were to keep the child? Wouldn't you have to be her mother, and love her as if she were your own, without regards to who her mother was. Could you do that, could you be her mother?"

"I don't know," she answered, greatly confused. "I don't know. I don't even know how to be a mother."

"That comes naturally. Come on, let's turn in for the night."

"I'll be in shortly." Nadeshiko gave her a warm smile, one Sakura knew mothers only showed their children. Looking at the night sky, she sighed not wanting Syaoran to give up his right just because of her. If he wanted his baby, then he should have the right to grow her.

"What am I to do?"

Getting out of her chair, she entered and started for her room, greatly confused on the subject. She would have to love this child as her own, and not show favoritism when she had children. Then there was the problem of remembering Brea for the rest of her life when she looked at her.

Opening her door, she entered and closed it behind her. The moment it closed, a wail erupted, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Syaoran?" she called, wondering where he was. "Syaoran?" looking into the bathroom, she knew he wasn't in the room.

Frowning she thought about going to look for help, but didn't know if it was wise to leave the child crying. Groaning, she walked over to the bassinet against her will. Looking in, she told herself she was Syaoran's baby, not Brea's. And she loved the father, therefore it shouldn't be hard to love the child, right?

Reaching in, she gently lifted the baby out, making sure to be careful. "Shhh," she whispered, cradling her. Rocking her slowly, she walked around the room trying to stop her from screaming. Spotting the bottle on her nightstand, she walked over to it. Picking it up, she felt it was still warm. "Here, is this what you desire?" she asked, starting to feed her.

She felt relief flood through her when the baby calmed, sucking hard. Sitting upon her bed, she stared at her, finding the baby was also curious about her. And without thought, she was examining the child for traits of the mother, but found none. She was still innocent, nothing like Brea.

She and Syaoran promised themselves they wouldn't grow their children to be spoiled or scheming. They would grow them the same way he was brought up, because it was the best way. And instead of living in the city, they would reside in Tomoeda for schooling, close to the family. They didn't want their children to get caught up in the world she did.

And looking at the baby in her arms, she knew if Barbara and Kita were to raise her, they would grow her to be like any other rich beauty. And she would travel down the same path, being loved by few and hated by many.

She removed the bottle, when she started to fall asleep. "Your name doesn't suit you at all," she whispered, when she gave a tiny burp. Placing the bottle down, she rocked her slowly watching her fall asleep. Getting up, she placed her delicately in her bed. Standing over her, she bit her bottom lip, wondering if she was comfortable.

Resting a blanket on her, Sakura was satisfied enough with her work to start for the bathroom. Leaving the door slightly open without thought, she started the shower…

L

Walking into the room, Syaoran looked towards the bathroom, heading towards the bassinet. Looking in, he saw his mother had already placed the baby down to sleep. Not wanting to stare at her, he settled on the edge of the bed, and started to remove his watch.

He rested it beside the empty bottle, when Sakura exited the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Hey," she greeted, walking to him.

"Hey. You don't mind if she sleeps with us right? Mother said she'd bring more bottles up."

"I don't mind," she answered, giving him a gentle kiss. "Why would I?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well she'll wake up during the night, and stuff," he answered, standing.

"I know that, I'm not completely ignorant to how babies are," she replied, softly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to shower." He gave her a kiss before walking away from her. Watching him, she sat upon the bed when he closed the door. Frowning, she could feel the tension between them already, and it hadn't even been a day.

Getting up, she fetched her nightgown, and pulled it on, before folding her towel. Resting it on the chair, she walked for the bed, and climbed beneath the covers. Resting upon the cool pillow, she closed her eyes, feeling her head swirl with unanswered questions and uncertainty for her future.

She hadn't felt this way in a very long time. And upon opening her eyes, she found the reason why resting in perfect view. Closing her eyes, she decided she and Syaoran would talk about it in the morning…

L

L

Next Day…

L

L

The night hadn't been a very good one, because she was up every two hours with Syaoran. Even though she just stayed in bed and watched him, she still felt drained. But every time she woke with him, she would lay still and silent, watching him cares for his daughter. And every time, she felt as if she was taking away his right.

Waking up, she glanced around the room for Syaoran and the child, but found no sight. It was when she looked at the clock she noticed how late it was. And that meant Barbara's lawyers would already be present with the woman.

Getting up, she didn't even bother to fix herself before she ran out of the room, bent on stopping him. He couldn't decide anything without asking her first. If they were ever to get married, they had to make decisions together. "Good morning misses," a helper, greeted.

"Where's Syaoran?"

"In your father's office Ma'am." Not stopping, she skipped steps, and slid across the floor in her socks, before going around the corner. Without knocking, she threw the door open, when Syaoran was about to sign something, but her appearance stopped everything.

"Sakura," Yelen spoke, surprised at her appearance. "I thought you weren't feeling well." Sakura gave her a look of confusion, before looking at Syaoran, who told a lie. She glanced at Barbara, who was already holding unto the child.

"Have you signed her over yet?" she asked, looking at him.

"He hasn't," Lian answered, since Syaoran failed to do so.

"Don't, we need to talk first," she spoke, folding her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing to talk about Sakura," he replied, ignorant to the fact that they hadn't had one of their infamous fights in a very long time.

"There is nothing?" she echoed, with confusion. "How can you say that?" she cried, getting angry very quickly.

"Because there isn't."

"Just sign so that I might take my grandchild home," Barbara urged Syaoran, who looked at her before he went to continue with what he was doing.

"If you sign those papers it's over between us," Sakura stated, loud and clear, her voice firm. Again he placed the pen down, and looked at her sharply. This was hard enough for him already, and she wasn't making it any easier being here.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, frowning.

"Let's talk in private, the library," she said, briskly, in a tone she knew he hated. Getting out of his chair, he walked behind her, leaving their families behind. Exiting, she led him down the hall wondering what she was doing.

Entering the room, Syaoran closed the door behind him. "What?" he asked, carelessly.

"I don't want to be your wife," she answered, causing a variety of emotions to flicker across his eyes.

"What?" he asked, almost coldly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? How could you make this decision without asking me first? We didn't even talk about it!" she answered, relinquishing in her fight to remain calm.

"Because it's my decision to make! She's my daughter, not yours," he shouted, wanting this stupid thing to over with. And it wasn't until he spoke did he realize how he sounded just now. Sakura stared at him, feeling incredibly hurt.

"Oh, well then that's it," she whispered, turning away from him. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, go ahead leave." She waved him out of the room, walking towards a chair.

"That's not how I meant it," he said, after a moment, knowing this was heading into dangerous grounds. They were going to start screaming, and he prayed it didn't get out of hands. "Sakura, listen."

"No!" she yelled, angrily. "How could you say it's only your decision? How can you claim to love someone when you don't have the decency to ask her opinion? I thought we moved on from the untrusting phase. I can't be with someone who doesn't feel it's necessary to have my input," she stated, growing softer with every word. She wanted to scream and rant and rave, but she felt as though she didn't have the strength.

"I was thinking about you when I made the decision. About our future, having a child would ruin our plans!" he informed, loud and clear. "Do you think I want to be a father so soon."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she snarled, spinning around to look at him. "I've seen the way you look at her, you already love her!" she accused, hating him for lying to her. "You made this decision believing I couldn't love a child that belonged to my enemy!"

"And was I wrong to believe that?"

"Yes!" He stood there looking dumbfounded at her response. "But what do you care? If you'll excuse me." She started for him, but moved around him not even having the heart to look at him. Did he believe she was incapable of loving?

"Sakura, wait." His voice stopped her from turning the handle. "I'm sorry for not talking to you about this," he sighed, turning to look at her. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with her, because she's you know."

"She's also apart of you. And I've decided that she has more of you," he heard her reply. "I wouldn't want Barbara growing her. I believe we would do a much better job. And when we did have children of our own, I would still love her."

"How can you be so sure?" It was then that she turned to look at him, calm and composed.

"Because I know what it felt like to have your mother hate you, and I couldn't possibly put her through the same. She'll be my daughter because I was the one who cared for and watched her grow. But if you believe I am wrong, then go ahead. It is your decision, not mine," she explained, straightforwardly. He stood there in silence, reading her expression carefully.

"There's no going back."

"And I understand that."

"And it won't be just about us any longer."

"She'll be top priority," she agreed, having thought about it every time she woke up last night.

"And what about school? We're going to be in it for six years. What are we going to do about that?"

"We'll decide upon that once you get Barbara out of this house," She answered, making him stop asking questions. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up." It was a good thing she had woken up when she did, or he would have given the baby away.

"I thought you wouldn't have wanted to be present. I'm sorry." Stopping in front of her, he reached for her hand, "Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." And to prove this, she drew him down to her, and gave him a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her as he wondered if this was the right decision, they were making. But only time would tell…

L

Office…

L

Since Sakura and Syaoran's exit, silence filled the room, since their family didn't want to talk to Barbara, who was still holding the baby. Yelen and Nadeshiko watched her closely, just in case she decided to make a dash for the door. "What do you think is taking so long?" Fujitaka asked, his wife, who gave him a smile.

"They are probably quarreling about Syaoran's mistake and Sakura's feelings for a certain someone," she answered, knowingly. She knew soon, they were either going to be grandparents or trying desperately to get Sakura and Syaoran back together.

Barbara stared at the unsigned papers, feeling as though the boy might change his mind. She had already promised her daughter, they wouldn't get their hands on Breanna. Now with Sakura's stupid little entrance, it didn't seem to go that way. Either way she was going to fight for her grandchild, with everything she had.

Finally the door opened, and in entered the young couple, who appeared to be on better terms, much to their families' relief. "We've changed our minds." Syaoran was the first to speak. "I'm not giving up my rights." Barbara's face-hardened at his little announcement.

"You are hardly qualified to raise a child," she spoke, firmly, knowing she was going to have to fight for her Breanna. "Breanna needs a family, someone who knows how to attend to her every need."

"And she has a family, and she'll get all she needs with us," Sakura answered, walking towards her. "I do believe we're more than qualified. And her name isn't Breanna," she spoke, when Barbara moved back, not wanting to give her the baby. "Her name is Lin, and she's a Li not a Morimoto." Not giving Barbara a chance to move out of her way, she snatched the baby from her arms. Nadeshiko and Yelen held smug expressions.

"I will fight for her. She deserves to be with us. You won't love her like I will!" Barbara cried, angrily, watching Sakura walk away.

"Then fight. And you're right, we won't love her like you. We'll love her more, and teach her what's right from wrong," Yelen stated, firmly. "She's my grand baby, my second."

"Please, see your way out." Nadeshiko gestured towards the door, with a wave of her hand.

"This isn't over."

"We know, and we shall see you in court," Lian agreed, watching her stalk out of the room, with her lawyers following behind with all their papers. He looked at his son hoping he'd made the right decision. His and Sakura's life would be changed now on.

"Lin?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura, who was holding unto his daughter protectively. She looked at him and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I thought of it last night when I fed her. I believe it's a beautiful name, don't you like it?" she asked, looking at the baby.

"Well I sort of thought about Keirei," he admitted, knowing he wasn't supposed to name her if he had planned on giving her up.

"Li Keirei Lin, a beautiful name," Yelen spoke, in approval. Sakura looked at Lin when she yawned, her tiny hand, clasping her shirt.

"Have the two of you thought about how she'll affect your schooling?" Lian asked, taking a seat. "It's not easy to raise a child and go to school full time," he pointed out, watching the two closely.

"We know father, but we'll get through it," Syaoran replied, confidently. "Right now I want to think about how I'm going to get the court to deny Barbara visiting rights. I don't want the Morimoto's anywhere near my…our daughter." He glanced at Sakura, correcting himself. She had already proclaimed herself to be Lin's mother, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

"That shouldn't be hard," Fujitaka told him, "Considering her daughter's position and husband's background." And my power, he thought knowing he was going to give his daughter the family she desired. When she looked at him, she beamed a happy smile, telling him she wanted her latest role very badly.

"Come Sakura, we will show you how to give baby a bath," Yelen smiled, warmly.

"And how to stretch baby," Nadeshiko continued, thinking of all the pretty little things her granddaughter would need.

"Okay. We'll be back," Sakura spoke, following her mother and soon to be mother in law out of the room. This left Syaoran with two men who always seem to think things through thoroughly. And right now he could feel them pondering what their next move would be. Fujitaka was the first to look at him, and he sighed taking a seat, making a triangle.

"To look better in front of the judge, it would be good if you and my daughter were married or engaged to be," Fujitaka stated, surprising Syaoran and his father. He never thought he would suggest such a thing.

"We wanted to wait until we were out of school," Syaoran replied, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"We? Or you?" her father asked, knowing already what was in his daughter's heart.

"Mostly me," he admitted, when his father also looked at him. "I don't have much to offer her as yet." And now he also had a daughter to provide for, how was he going to do this?

"And you believe that's what's important to Sakura?" Fujitaka looked at the young man, knowing he cared about his daughter deeply, and that was enough for him.

"No, but it is to me. I don't want to live off my wife, it should be the other way around," he explained, stating his old fashion ideas.

"You're a smart young man, and everyone knows you will be able to provide for her in the years to come. What you need to understand is Sakura's always going to be the wealthier one, and there's no shame in having your wife help you. And whether you like it or not, she's going to spend money to make her own family comfortable," Fujitaka explained, firmly, trying to get through his stubbornness. "She would gladly give up everything she had to be with you. Why is it so hard for you to give up what your thoughts of a perfect husband ought to be?"

"A husband's role isn't solely being the provider. Sometimes you have to dependent on your wife," Lian helped out, knowing the morals Syaoran held. "When I married your mother, her family help us out even when I protested against it. Mame would have none of my complaints."

"Father."

"Listen my son, I might not be a high class doctor, but I will help you out as well," Lain continued, firmly.

"I don't like the idea of having to depend on anyone. It doesn't feel right, it feels…" He sighed, knowing the men in front of him really didn't care about what he had to say. So silencing himself, he looked down knowing there was some way he was going to provide for his family. And he was going to think of it, he was not going to make Sakura pay for everything. It wasn't right.

"At least discuss it with Sakura, see what she thinks," Fujitaka said, after a brief pause. "And if the idea of us helping you is so appalling then I shall merely give you a wedding present." Syaoran groaned wondering if anyone heard the words that left his mouth, or did he speak a language of his own…

L

Later…

L

Sakura still felt a bit odd at the thought of her being a mother. However as the day went on, she found she might enjoy it tremendously. Sitting outside in the cool of the late noon breeze, she rocked in the chair, Lin resting on her chest.

Yelen told her it was the best place to have her, because it made a connection between mother and child. After telling her this, she and Nadeshiko abandoned her to call everyone up. She and Syaoran had a limited time here because they would have to return for the last weeks of school

Caressing Lin's hair, she wondered what they were going to do. It wasn't like she could hide her in her dorm room. At the thought, she gave a soft laugh. "Must be a nice thought," Syaoran said, appearing from behind her.

"It was," she agreed, smiling, when he pulled a chair over to her. "What have you been pondering all day?" she asked, lovingly.

"How we're going to return to school, when the hearing will be and us," he answered, resting back in his chair.

"What about us?" She asked, not caring about the other two at the moment, those were easily fixed. "Are you having second thoughts?" He laughed at her outrageous question. "I guess not," She murmured, with relief.

"Not second thoughts. I was wondering if you would want your name on her birth certificate instead of Morimoto," he explained, getting her attention. "I know this…"

"Yes." She cut him off, then gave sheepish look. "It'll be best if we were to sever all connections with that family. I don't want them interfering with Lin. She's our daughter," She explained, already protective. She didn't want their bad hands to come anywhere near her.

"That was simple," he chuckled, making her laugh softly.

"Syaoran," she said, sobering. When he looked at her, she gave a shaky smile. "I know we agreed to wait until we were out of school to get married, but I would rather us grow her in a stable family, not boyfriend girlfriend, more husband wife mother father," she explained, looking away, because she wasn't sure how he would react. "I know you wanted to wait," She continued quickly before he could object. "Until you could give me what I wanted, but really all I want is to be your wife. Have a small intimate wedding with only family and close friends, and live in a nice size house preferably one with about ten rooms."

"Ten?" he asked, raising a brow.

"One for us, five for each children, and four for family and friends," she explained, making it clear she'd already thought about it. "The house can come later," She reasoned, lifting questioning eyes to him. "I love you, and I want to be with you." He sat where he was having listened to her wonderful speech, not knowing how to react.

"Are you proposing to me?" he asked, greatly amused. "Because that's what it sounded like," he pointed out, giving a warm smile.

"So will you give me the pleasure of being your wife, and marry me?" she asked, with a wink. She hadn't meant to sound like she was proposing to him, but that was truly how she felt at the moment.

"You know, you have a horrible habit of beating me to such things of importance," he stated, a bit later. Watching her carefully, "You never give me a chance to do anything," he explained, watching her expression slowly drop.

"Xiao Lang." He could tell she was nervous and afraid that she'd insulted him in some way.

"No, let me finish." He put his hand up, silencing her. "You were interested in me first, kissed me first, groped me and jumped me," he whispered that part, and she remembered the restaurant and the beach. She didn't know what he was getting it, but so far she didn't like it. "Boasted about my potential in front of a group of aristocrats and potential husbands. And as much as I hate to admit this, and I do with a great amount of shame. You were the first to place your trust and confidence in me, even when I gave you no reason to."

"Xiao Lang…" she started, not sure if he was professing something that had been plaguing him.

"Shhh," he hushed, placing his finger upon her lips. "And you were the first to say I love you."

"No I wasn't, you were," she corrected, moving from his finger. "In Hawaii, don't you remember?"

"No, Christmas. My room after we…" he paused, shifting uncomfortably. "When you thought I'd fallen asleep." She looked lost, until it dawned on her face, and horror filled it.

"You cheat, you were eavesdropping," she cried, clearly remembering.

"Hardly, how was I to know you would profess love to my sleeping form?" he questioned, straying from his original objective.

"Profess?" she gasped, not liking to be mocked. "You heard wrong," she denied, stubbornly. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you did love me," he answered, sounding sure of himself.

"No I didn't," she denied again, wanting to win this pissing match.

"You told me you fell in love the first time you kissed me, which was before our trip to Tomoeda," he informed, strongly.

"Well I lied, I fell in love with you…with you. God, I lied, there simple. You never told me when you fell in love with me," she spoke, switching to him. "Bet you don't even know," she challenged, when Syaoran wondered how this got so far off track.

"I didn't just fall in love with you," he answered, calmly. "I knew I cared about you before Tomoeda. Then I knew what I felt for you was strong when we shared that kiss outside the rec center after you slapped me," he explained, glancing at Lin's sleeping form. "Then when we were enemies turned friends, I found you stirred emotions in me that were so overwhelmingly profound that it scared me. I mean." He looked at her, "How could you feel such emotions for one person? I felt as though I was losing a battle against myself."

"Didn't you want to love me?" she asked, a bit sadly.

"It wasn't a matter of not wanting," he answered, with a tiny smile. "I had no saying in the matter. They say when you're in love you do crazy things. And I wasn't a believer, because I've always been levelheaded then you came along."

"And ruined it for you."

"No, more like opened my eyes," he corrected, when she cradled Lin against her bosom. "I didn't fall in love with you, because what I feel for you couldn't just appear, it had to have been with me the moment I entered this world." And it was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever heard. "It's the only way two people, who are different in so many ways could love each other." The man seated in front of her could make her emotions go on a roller coaster ride, but she loved him to death.

"I wish I could jump on you," she spoke, warmly. He chuckled slipping off his chair to kneel in front of her.

"Now returning to our previous conversation, before we started to wage war and you claiming you didn't proclaim your love first," he started, sounding a bit hurt. "I was saying how you always seem to beat me to the important things, like proposing," he continued, his tone turning tender with every word. She gave him a strange look. "Because I came out here to propose to the very woman, who just moments ago asked for my hand in marriage. But if that's the way you want it to be then so be it." Sakura felt her breath catch, hearing what he was saying to her. "Of course darling, I would love for you to be my wife." And he pulled out a tiny black box, "I assume you'll the be one to wear the ring, unless…"

"You had better slip that ring on my finger," she ordered, trying not to get emotional. "Right next to our promise ring." And he obliged by slipping the other half of the promise ring on, making it a whole, to Sakura's utter surprise. "Xiao Lang," she whispered, never believing there was another piece to the ring.

"We agreed forever, right?" he grinned, lifting her hand to his lips. There he placed a kiss upon it. And with this knowledge Sakura couldn't help her tears.

"We did," she agreed, nodding, when a tear slipped down her cheek. And carefully she slipped off the chair, and gave her fiancé a tender, love filled kiss. To know he bought her promise ring with the intention of proposing to her with the other half made her heart swell with love.

"My wife and daughter." He gave her another kiss, before pressing a gentle one on Lin's tiny forehead.

L

L

And the years roll by…

L

L

With family and friend's, Sakura found the only time they could gather together was Christmas. So when the holiday rolled around, she made sure everyone would be present to celebrate. This meant making sure Tina didn't allow Justin to make plans during that time. And this was a special year because Tina was expecting her first baby in four months.

And Sara and Touya were always present, since they resided in Royal Heights, where Touya was still practicing medicine. They already had a three-year-old daughter, and were happier than most people, even living amongst Royal Height's residents.

Mei Lin and Jamie had gotten married, and Tomoyo and Eriol were engaged, both attending school in Hong Kong. Fiemie was in her junior year at school, and couldn't wait to go off to college.

And she was a sister. Most people would feel odd if their parents decided to have another child when one was eighteen, but she was the opposite. Yukito was only five, but she loved her little brother with all her heart. Then came the adoption of Kari, who was now eight.

Resting against the railing, she watched her mother teach the children how to handle horses. Hearing giggles from the girls, she smiled as it snowed gently around her. "Mom, look!" Lin waved her smile forever present. Watching her, she saw no sign that she was Brea's daughter, everything was from Syaoran. And she loved her daughter with all her heart.

In court, Barbara and Kita hadn't stood a chance. In light of what happened to Brea and Xin, the judge deemed them incapable of raising a child. And just like they wanted, he placed a restriction against them, giving no visiting rights. And any violation of his judgment would end up with consequences. "Hold on tight!" she called, taping them. "And hold unto your brother."

"I will." The Morimoto family tried to appeal Brea's case, but was turned down. At times she would find herself thinking of those days, about Brea, Akiko and the friends she lost. Countless times, her life had almost been stolen from her, but God was on her side. And she was given the chance to be a wife and mother.

From news drifting about, she heard that Celina and Gwen had remarried, entering marriages of wealth and titles. Getting away with what they had committed, but God would deal with them. "Sakura," Syaoran's voice sounded.

"Yes?" she spoke through the radio.

"Baby needs you," he answered, making her smile.

"I'll be in shortly."

"Okay." They got married in December, a small but very intimate and beautiful wedding. With a family to care for, Syaoran made his college experience a speedy one, cutting down the years in getting his masters. She on the other hand took her time, since her main priority was caring for Lin.

Months after getting out of school, she gave birth to Rui, a healthy baby boy, giving Lena the great grand she desired so badly. It was then that she decided that the only career she wanted was being a full time mother and nothing more. And seven months ago her second son, Hu, made his appearance, rekindling the Li line as Xiao Lang (the grandfather) announced, because Naoko gave them a boy as well. "Mother, Hu needs me!"

"Go on ahead, we shall be in shortly!" Nadeshiko replied, making her nod. Looking one last time at the children, she started for the house hurrying. When it came in sight, she saw Syaoran looking through the window and smiled.

Entering, she removed her shoes and jacket. "Giving you a hard time?" she teased, when he appeared, with his son.

"Hardly, I just can't feed him," he replied, when she walked over to him.

"Oh." Taking him, she walked towards the living room, with him following. "Father hasn't returned yet?" she asked, sitting down.

"No. He and my father are probably enjoying themselves too much," he answered, when she started to breast-feed. Looking at Hu, she smiled when his large emeralds found hers. His hand played with his ear as his eyes drifted shut. "What's the matter?" he asked, when she looked at him.

"Nothing's the matter," she answered, pleasantly. "I was just thinking," she told him, looking at her husband. "How all the children have your hair."

"Is something wrong with my hair?" he inquired, jokingly.

"No, it's a good thing," she answered, "Maybe next time around it'll be my hair and your eyes?"

"We'll see, I've heard Lin asking for a baby sister," he answered, showing a wolfish smile.

"Three down, two to go," she said, speaking of the five children she wanted to have. Hopefully one would be a girl to give Lin her sister. They'd been married for over six years now, and it hadn't felt that way. They still had their arguments, and two of those were why Rui and Hu were here. She hoped another big one wouldn't come for a couple of years good.

"You kept your promise," he said, getting confusion from her. "You gave me strong sons," he explained, showing a boyish expression. "Grandfather can hardly wait until they are old enough to join his school."

"What about Lin? She wants to learn, have you told him?" she asked, remembering that she told him a couple of nights ago.

"It's not going to be easy, our school has been solely males since the day it opened," he explained, causing a slight frown to touch her lips. "I will try."

"Please do, you know how much she loves it when you teach her. I swear she's going to be a tomboy, loving soccer and marital arts. It's a miracle I got her interested in equestrian**.** Now she has her sights on fencing." He laughed at her expression.

"She only has male cousins, except for Gabby, who is too girlie according to Lin," he grinned, thinking about his first born. "She'll come around, maybe not for ballet but playing the piano."

"I know." Getting up, Sakura walked over to Hu's daybed and rested him down. When she turned, a gasp escaped her seeing how close her husband was. "Xiao Lang."

"Yes?" His voice grew husky, before he captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss. Returning it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lavishing in one of the few moments they had to themselves. "I thank Hu for needing you." She laughed at his admission, staring into his eyes.

"Do you?" He nodded, drawing her into another sweet kiss.

"Ewww," Lin cried, from the entrance. "Rui, cover your eyes, mom and dad are at it again," She told her little brother, who instantly covered his eyes. Looking at their children, they laughed, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Did you enjoy yourselves outside?" Syaoran asked, not releasing his hold on his wife.

"Yes papa, I had fun," Rui cried, happily, hands still over his eyes.

"You can remove your hands Rui," Sakura told him gently, making his emeralds appear between his fingers. "See there's no ewww," she smiled, feeling Syaoran rub her back.

"Oookay," His mouth was round as he spoke. "Papa, grandma big horses," he spoke, excitedly, running over to them.

"Really?" he asked, lifting the three-year-old into his arms.

"Ah huh, and sister hold me as we round and round," he continued, having an engaging conversation. "I wasn't scared."

"Of course you weren't," he grinned, sitting down with Rui. "Tell me, aren't you tired?" He shook his head, resting against his father.

"Yes he is," Lin told them, taking a seat beside her mother. Resting down, she placed her head upon Sakura's lap. "I am," she yawned, when Sakura started to caress her thick, silky locks.

"Time for a nap?" she asked, her daughter, when a sweet scent drifted to her.

"Yes mother, but not before grandmother's hot chocolate." She sleepily dragged herself off Sakura's lap, and started for the door. Smiling, she watched when Rui climbed down and followed eagerly behind his sister.

"Alone again," Syaoran teased, raising his brows suggestively. She laughed when he started for her, and drew her into his arms.

"Yes again," she murmured, laughing softly from his peck. He gave her another, teasing her before giving her a sound kiss.

"Forever attached at the lips," a very familiar voice spoke. Breaking apart, Sakura's eyes grew bright staring at her best friends.

"Sara, Tina!" she cried, hurrying to them. "Oh I didn't know you'd be here so soon," she spoke, giving Tina a tight hug. "And so big."

"Thank you," Tina drawled, though held a bright and happy smile. Over the years, she'd taken the liberty to grow out her hair, looking mature. Sakura laughed before drawing Sara into a tight hug, hearing when the door closed.

"Hey Nala," she greeted Sara's baby girl. "Every time I see her, I find she's more beautiful." She caressed her black locks, staring into her blue poles.

"And naughty," Sara informed, happy to see Sakura. "Syaoran," she greeted him, when Touya and Justin appeared behind them.

"Hello Syaoran," Tina greeted as well, with a smile.

"Tina, Sara," he replied, "Touya, Justin."

"Come mother's in the kitchen with the children, she'll want to see you," Sakura said, ushering them towards the back. "Don't wake Hu," she warned the guys, who nodded at the same time…

L

Later…

L

Standing outside, Sakura and her friends abandoned the noisy house to get a moment alone. Every time they met, they would do a little toast in the memory of Ming. Looking at each other, it was hard to believe they'd made it this far. "Senior year, all of us confused about what we were going to do or where we were going to go. And now six years later, all married, one with three children," Tina looked at Sakura, who smiled sheepishly. "Another with one, and me, looking like I've been drinking too much." They laughed at her example.

"Hard to believe sometimes, isn't it?" Sara murmured, resting against the railing. "It's hard not to say things tend to happen for a reason, even the bad ones." And as much as they didn't want to admit that, it was the truth. "I only wish Ming would have gotten the chance to experience this kind of life."

"Yeah." Silence settled between them, as they thought about their friend. "She's happiest where ever she is. And even though I miss her terribly sometimes, I tell myself it's for the best. She's in a better place." Sakura stared into her glass of champagne, wondering if she was though. "To the past and the future."

"To the past and the future." Each of them made the promise to themselves, that they wouldn't allow their children to experience the life they did. And all would do everything in the power to make sure of it. Right now all was fine, but Sakura knew the moment Lin reached eighteen, Barbara and Kita would try to cause problems. And hopefully her daughter would turn them out of her heart.

"Hey, come inside. It's too cold to be hiding away," Justin said, standing in the door. He looked at Tina, always hovering around her. She gave her husband a smile, starting for the door with the others.

"Men," Sara spoke, laughing when all of them looked at her. Being the last to enter, Sakura rested against the kitchen door staring at her incredibly large family. Her father held an interesting conversation with Xiao Lang and Lian, while the younger men stuck to each other. Turning her eyes, she watched Mame and Lena bicker like they always did over their great grandchildren.

Children squealed running through the room, squeezing through the adults. Yelen, Nadeshiko, Xiefia and Mei Lin were busily baking many cookies for the starving children. "Fiemie, drop the cookie," Yelen spoke, not even looking at her daughter.

"Mom," She whined, before sticking it into her mouth. Looking at Sakura, she winked mischievously.

"Shut up Eriol," her husband told his tormentor, causing laughter among his group. When Tomoyo laughed, she watched her feel Tina's belly before Sara followed her. It was a good thing her mother had a large kitchen, with an open dining room. Or everyone would be squished together. Thinking about that, she gave a tiny laugh having pictured the spectacle.

If asked her senior year, where she thought she would be in six years, she never would have answered like this. "Sakura, come feel the baby's doing a lot of kicking," Sara called her over, smiling happily.

Pushing off the door, she looked at her husband, only to have him give her a smile and a flirtatious wink. She smiled watching his grin appear, in his arms rested Hu, who was busily sucking on his fist. She knew the day she met him he would change her life.

And that was why she fought so hard to get him. She had to admit, he was her greatest and most successful conquest. And closing her eyes, she remembered the first time they shared a kiss, and how it made her feel weak for him, and even now she was still weak with desire. "Sakura?" turning, she rested Rui's and Hu's toys in the daybed.

"Yes?" she asked, when a soft tune started to fill the room. Turning towards the door, she looked at her husband. "What are you up to?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Nothing," he answered, charmingly. "Just want to spend a bit of time with my wife," He answered, when a familiar look dawned her face. Watching her run for him, he laughed when she jumped into his arms. Holding his face, she kissed him with the same passion she did the first time she jumped him.

Holding her up, he returned it, allowing her to take charge. "I love you," she breathed, lips still against his. "So very much."

"I love you too." And they shared another kiss, lost to the world of reality. And completely unaware of their audience, as Lin watched her parents closely. Smiling she knew she wanted to be just like her mother when she got older.

When they started to dance, she slowly got off the stairs, and started for her room. Crawling into bed, she fell against her pillow.

Resting there, she fell into a light sleep. From her parents and family, she knew she had nothing to be afraid of, because they would always protect her. She was almost out when her room door opened, the hall light seeping into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Sakura asked, when she opened her eyes.

"Lay with me, mother," she asked, yawning. "Just for a bit." She moved over, when Sakura crawled into bed with her. Resting in the warmth of her mother, she sighed smelling her father's scent.

"You've got an exciting day tomorrow, so you need all your rest." She pressed a kiss to Lin's forehead.

"I love you mom," she whispered, allowing sleep to reach her, in the comfort of Sakura's arms.

"I love you too baby." Standing at the door behind them, Syaoran stared at his two favorite women, leaning against the frame. Watching them, he knew Sakura had saved him from making the worse mistake of his life. And now he couldn't picture what his life would be like without Lin's presence and best of all her laughter.

She was a very happy child, and he was going to make sure it remained that way. He would allow no one to ruin the security of his family. His thoughts were interrupted, when Sakura started to sing the lullaby his mother sung for him.

And closing his eyes, he thanked the heavens for his blessings…even if he hadn't realized it at first…

L

L

I thought Sakura and Syaoran were the best candidates for raising Lin, not Kita and Barbara. Can you imagine how she would turn out?!?!? We don't need a part two of Royal Heights, do we?

Gwen and Celina got away with their dirty little secret, but God will deal with them. I know some of you might be upset with the outcome of that, but I felt as though I couldn't get rid of all the bad people, because the world isn't perfect.

I truly enjoyed writing this story, even if I had to do it two times, and write about five endings to it!!!!! Currently it is my most successful work, and I'm happy because it took a lot of emotions. Anyway I don't know if this is my last work. I'm trying to write but time I don't have, and I can't seem to finish anything I start. I've scrapped about six stories in the process of writing this one. How sad?

Maybe I'll just post unfinished stories for the fun of it, LOL. Ya'll would probably hate me, since it'll be a cliffhanger forever!!!

Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH, and EVEN THOUGH it might not appear so I REALLY LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU, ladies and gentlemen, VERY, VERY MUCH!!!! And I shall try to continue writing…lots of ideas, but the will to prevent writer's block isn't strong. Pray for me…

L

I'll see you soon…hopefully…

L

L

L

The End…

L

L

L


End file.
